Learning to Love Again
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: Drs. Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins thought they finally had their lives figured out. They were both where they wanted to be in their careers and they were comfortable with where their love lives were. When a woman shows up unexpectedly from each of their pasts, the lives they have fought hard to build are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you waiting for the last update of Cupcakes and Tattoos, this is a peace offering. I just didn't have time to finish it this weekend and do it justice. I'm about to fly out to the east coast and go off the grid for awhile, meaning I won't be able to even get to it until I get back. So, I am posting some chapters from my new 'main' story (if there's enough interest) before I leave in hopes that it will tide you guys over. Take your time reading and I'll be back with before you know it. **

**I've had this handwritten for over a month now and it has just been sitting idle for awhile until I finished C&T. I finally took the time a week or so ago to type it up. Never doing that again, btw. **

**The wonderful caliente23 has taken on the monumental task of being the beta for this story. I sent her 50k words all at once. I don't know how she's still standing (sitting?). She puts up with my nonsense and indecisiveness and I am very grateful. She's amazeballs. **

* * *

Dr. Callie Torres was on top of the world. She just rocked a ground breaking leg reconstruction, she was quickly rising in the ranks as the most sought out orthopedic surgeon in the entire United States, she had a wonderful new girlfriend (made official just two weeks ago), she was done with work for the next two days and on her way to meet her girlfriend at the bar across the street for celebratory drinks. Yeah, life was finally looking up for Calliope I. Torres. She thought she could actually see a future ahead of her. Her smile as she walked the halls of Seattle Grace, on her way to change, was bright and infectious. Every doctor, intern, nurse, janitor, and patient couldn't help but return the brunette's stunning smile when they saw it. Happiness looked good on the usually reserved doctor. "Hey Smiles," Callie said when she saw who was waiting for her in the locker room, all ready to go. She stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a small kiss on her exposed shoulder. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Nothing too exciting happened. Much better now that you're here."

"Funny, my day just got a lot better too." Callie spun her around and looked into the emerald green eyes of her girlfriend, Shannon Miles. Her eyes literally sparkled whenever she saw the brunette. Callie used to tease her about them when they first met almost a year ago, saying there was no way they could be real. "You're beautiful. Do you know that?"

"You tell me that at least once a day." Shannon blushed. She still couldn't believe this beautiful and brilliant woman chose her, a quiet and shy trauma nurse, over anyone else. It was like she was living a dream.

"And I'll keep telling you that every day as long as you'll let me." Callie leaned over and kissed the other woman softly on the lips, not wanting to go too far while they were at work. "I'm going to change, then I'm taking you for drinks, then I'm taking you back to my apartment, so I can show you just how beautiful you are."

"Sounds like a plan." Shannon smiled up at her new girlfriend. Girlfriend. She loved that word. It was a long and grueling path to get to this point in their relationship, but it was worth every step. They met when Callie had taken a night shift in the emergency room. Shannon had heard stories about Dr. Torres, but it was the first time seeing her up close. She was instantly infatuated with the doctor. She could barely function all night and embarrassed herself a few times by dropping things and running into walls. After the nurse offered Callie her cup of coffee and some support after a particularly challenging case that resulted in the death of a five year old girl, they became instant friends. For months they ignored their mutual attraction for each other. Callie wasn't ready to try anything with anyone after her last relationship fell apart and Shannon didn't think she'd ever stand a chance with the gorgeous doctor, but she waited. She stood by her as she figured out what she wanted. She held her when she cried. She watched her go any dates with other woman. After a night of dancing and drinking at Joes, Shannon had enough liquid courage flowing through her body and finally felt brave enough to kiss Callie's full lips. The lips she dreamt about almost every night, since setting eyes on them. Even though it was wet, sloppy, and rushed, it was the most exhilarating kiss of the nurse's entire life. To her surprise, Callie agreed to go on a date with her the next day. Both women wanted to take things slow and dated on and off for months before Callie asked her to be her girlfriend, after a date of a homemade picnic dinner under the stars and gelato, as they walked the deserted streets of Seattle. It was a perfect night. Everything about Callie Torres was perfect. Shannon smiled to herself, as she relived that night in her head.

"Hello, Earth to Smiles." Callie waved her hand in front of her girlfriend's spaced out face. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, it's been a long day." Shannon smiled at her nickname. Callie started calling her that the day they met, when she signed a note in a chart with S. Miles. "I'm just tired."

"Then let's get out of here." Callie took her hand and looked down at the petite woman. "We could always just skip the bar and go straight to my apartment. There are plenty of ways to celebrate there." She raised her eyebrows and smiled, in that suggestive way that always made Shannon turn into a puddle of goo.

"I like that plan better." The nurse giggled when Callie yanked her out the door and dragged her across the street to her apartment. Judging be the way she threw her against the back wall of the elevator and the fiery look in her brown eyes, Callie wasn't wasting any time tonight. Something Shannon was more than okay with.

* * *

Dr. Arizona Robbins was also on top of the world. She just landed an amazing new job making her the youngest head of a department the hospital has ever seen, she just ended a relationship that she had no business being in in the first place, and she was getting a fresh start in a new town. She could do whatever she wanted. Some would argue that she was running from her old life to start this new one, but she wasn't going to listen to them. She didn't care. She was single, young, hot and successful. She was Arizona E. Robbins and the world was her oyster. She grinned as she stepped out of the lobby of her new apartment. It was a nice clear evening in Seattle, with only a small breeze surrounding her. A pleasant change from the hot Southern California weather she left behind. The streets were empty of any cars and the trees were rustling in the wind. She closed her eyes to let it all soak in. Yeah, she was going to love living in Seattle. "Dr. Robbins. Your cab is here." The doorman interrupted the trance the blonde seemed to be in. She opened her eyes and grinned at the older man.

"Thank you, Bob. And call me Arizona, please." It was only the hundredth time she'd requested that of him. She liked Bob and considered him a friend. The first and only friend she's made here so far. He didn't need to be so formal with her.

"Okay, Dr. Robbins." He gave her a small smile as he opened the car door for her. "Where you headed?"

"I thought I'd check out a bar a colleague told me about."

"Okay, be safe and have fun." He shut the door behind her and waved until the cab was out of view. He liked the new tenant. She was nice, always pleasant, and treated him with respect—unlike most of the other snobs who lived in the luxury high rise. He smiled and said hello to a passerby as he went back to his usual position by the door. He sighed as he settled in for another long night shift. He looked forward to the young doctor's return. She was always in the mood for a stimulating chat.

"Thank you." Arizona said to the driver as she gave him a generous tip and stepped out of the cab. She walked down the stairs leading into the bar one of her new coworkers suggested to her. She had met her yesterday when she was getting a tour of the hospital. Looking around, she hoped she'd be here, then, at least, she'd kind of know someone. Arizona didn't see her, so she decided to take an empty seat at the bar. Bartenders always had good information about their customers and since this bar was across the street from the hospital, maybe she could learn something valuable. There were two working tonight and she made eye contact with the female one, who was easier on the eyes than the male.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you in here before."

"It's my first time." Arizona grinned as she took in the tall brunette with insanely intense blue eyes. The bartender was beautiful and the blonde always appreciated a beautiful woman. "Arizona."

"Rachel." Rachel knew that look the newcomer was giving her. She got it at least once every ten minutes here. This was the first time she actually cared though. "What can I get for you?"

"Surprise me."

"Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"I'm just here to have a good time." Arizona smiled. She started her new job tomorrow and wanted one last night of fun before immersing herself in her work.

"Then a good time you shall have." Rachel grinned back and mixed her a strong drink. She set it down in front of her and winked before moving on to her next, less intriguing, customer.

"Arizona!" Arizona whipped around in her stool when she heard her name. She didn't think anyone here would know it, but there wasn't really any other reason why someone would yell out 'Arizona'. She smiled when she saw the doctor that she met earlier at a table full of other people. She picked up her drink and approached them with a confident smile. She never had trouble making friends. "I'm glad you came!"

"Thanks for telling me about this place." Arizona took it upon herself to sit in one of the empty seats. She looked around at the group, then back at Teddy.

"Oh!" Teddy said, realizing she should be the one to introduce the newcomer. "Guys, this is the new doctor I was telling you about, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Owen Hunt, Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan."

"Hi!" Arizona smiled as she looked around the table again trying to cement faces and names to memory. She was put off by how the woman she thought was Cristina was rolling her eyes at her and by the way the tall blue eyed man was smirking at her. Her pleasant smile never faltered though. She took a sip of her drink for the first time and scrunched up her face in shock at how strong it was. Apparently Rachel really did want her to have a good time. "So, do you all work at the hospital too?"

"Yes, we're all attendings, except for Grey and Yang. They're still residents." Mark grinned at the blonde. He definitely liked what he saw.

"Yeah, residents who could run circles around you in the OR, Manwhore." Cristina snapped as she downed a shot of tequila. "I'd stay away from him, McPerky, he's riddled with disease."

"I am not! Don't listen to her. She's bitter."

"Umm..." Arizona didn't know how to respond.

"I'm just tired. Cal and that minion have been going at it three nights in a row now. I'm forced to drink myself to sleep tonight."

"Shannon is not a minion." Teddy said. "I think she's... nice." She struggled to come up with a word to describe the nurse. None of them really knew anything about her, other than she was completely infatuated with Callie and has been from the start.

"Nice? Are you kidding? She followed Cal around like a sad lost puppy for months before she even looked at her." Cristina hated women who acted like that and she didn't like that her roommate caved into it even more. She was sure Callie just liked the attention, even if the brunette didn't realize it. Cristina knows that the nurse isn't right for her friend. She's Cristina Yang; she knows everything. "It's pathetic."

"Yang, why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Mark felt the same way, but didn't want to admit he actually agreed with Cristina.

"Bite me, Sloan." Cristina looked towards the bar. "Joe! More tequila over here!" She looked back at the disapproval on her friend's faces. "Please!"

"So, Robbins, is it?" Mark turned his attention back on the blonde next to him and put his arm on the back of her chair.

"Arizona is fine." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"That's not even a name." Cristina mumbled to herself. The glare she received from the blonde told her the woman wasn't as quiet as she thought.

"Well, Arizona. How do you like Seattle?"

"I love it so far. I haven't had too much time to explore it yet." Arizona took a gulp of her drink. The more she had, the less strong it tasted and the more relaxed she felt. She didn't know what it was, but it sure was delicious. She noticed the leering grin that spread across the man's face. "Let me guess, you want to take me exploring?" Arizona said flirtatiously. She couldn't help but have a little fun with him.

"Maybe." Mark shrugged and leaned in closer. "If you're up for it. We can start with my apartment. It's the closest landmark and a popular tourist destination."

"Hmm..." Arizona pretended to think about it as she finished her drink. She saw that Rachel was already on her way to bring her a new one. She leaned closer to Mark's ear, so she could whisper in it. "I'd much rather be exploring her." She leaned back just as the bartender reached their table.

"Hey, it looked like you needed another one." Rachel set the drink in front of her and leaned in close. "I get off at midnight if you need help getting home."

"I think I just might." Arizona grinned as she watched the color drain from Mark's face. She winked at him and focused her attention back on the bartender.

"Great. I'll pick you up here." Rachel turned around and sauntered back behind the bar. Arizona chewed on her straw as she watched her ass sway the whole way. Perfect.

"Damn, Robbins. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for months and you come in here and have her in less than ten minutes." Mark laughed. Even Callie wasn't able to get the bartender to go out with her. He thought for sure something was wrong with her brain if she willingly turned down Callie Torres, but apparently blue eyed blondes were more her type. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks?"

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine." Mark patted her on the back and scooted out of her personal zone. They went back to chatting aimlessly with the rest of the doctors. Arizona enjoyed their company and was feeling like she definitely made the right decision in moving here.

Bob stood up from his post when he saw a cab pull up. He watched as Arizona stumbled out of it, closely followed by another woman he hasn't seen before. His eyes widened in shock as the blonde pushed the taller woman against the cab and placed a kiss on her lips heated enough to make Bob blush and look away. He didn't look back until he heard their laughter getting closer. They ignored him as he opened the door and let them stumble inside. He shook his head and laughed to himself as he watched them disappear clumsily into the elevator. He sat back on his stool and sighed. So much for that chat he was hoping to have. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

"Babe, get up. You're being paged." Shannon shoved Callie's pager in her face. They had just fallen asleep a few hours ago, so she knew it would be almost impossible to wake her up. She laughed when the brunette listlessly swatted at her, missing the pager by a good nine inches. "Cal, come on."

"Whyyy?" Callie whined and pulled her naked girlfriend closer to her. "Better."

"Because you're brilliant and they need someone brilliant to go save lives." Shannon laughed as Callie burrowed her face into her neck.

"I'm not even supposed to be working today. Someone else can do it."

"There isn't anyone else like you." That was the truth. Callie was as unique as they come. Shannon kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. It has to be serious if they're paging you on your day off." The pager started blaring again. "See?"

"Fine." Callie mumbled and rolled over to get out of bed. It was hard being the best sometimes. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a tshirt, aware of the green eyes watching her every move. "You better not leave." She said as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

"I won't, I promise." Shannon smiled sadly as she watched Callie leave the room. She sighed and snuggled back down under the fluffy covers. She didn't know how she got so lucky, but she wasn't going to question it.

* * *

"Fuck, what the hell?" Rachel groaned as a loud piercing noise filled the room. She opened her eyes and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She turned her head to the left when she heard a small whimper and smiled at the beautiful sleeping blonde next to her. This was the first time she'd ever went home with someone from the bar and she was glad she did. The loud beeping started up again. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Arizona?" She shook the blonde and burst out laughing when she suddenly bolted upright. God, she was adorable when she just woke up. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and the look of confusion on her face was the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen.

"Wha?" Arizona looked around. What the hell was that noise? It seemed to be coming from her purse. She rolled out of the bed and onto her knees. She crawled to her discarded bag on the floor and dug around until she found the source of the noise. It was coming from the new pager she just got. The pager she didn't even know was on. "911? What the?" She hadn't even started work yet and they were already calling her in five hours early. Her head was pounding. What did she drink last night? She looked up to find curious blue eyes watching her from the bed and smiled at her. Guess the fun was over. "I'm sorry, Rachel. It looks like I have to go in to work now. You're welcome to stay." She frowned at herself. Maybe inviting a stranger to stay in her apartment alone wasn't a good idea. "Actually..."

"It's okay, I'll go." Rachel crawled out of the bed and searched around for her clothes. She was able to locate them, scattered about the room and put them on. "I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully. She wanted to get to know the blonde more.

"Yeah, sure." Arizona smiled half-heartedly. She really had no intention of seeing her again. Her being the bartender at the hospital hangout was something she would have to deal with later. She really should have thought this through better. "I'll call you." Arizona cringed. Stupid lying mouth.

"Okay." Rachel leaned in and placed a prolonged kiss on the blonde's lips. "Thanks," she said before making a hasty exit.

"Shit." Arizona used her hands to try to rub the sleep from her eyes. She squeaked when her pager went off again. "Okay, okay!"

Bob was still on duty when he saw the woman Arizona had brought home walking towards the door. It was only four am and he was surprised to see her leaving already. He smiled as he held the door open. "Do you need me to call a cab, ma'am? I can have-"

"No." She cut him off and took off down the street. He hoped Arizona didn't actually like this girl because she was rude. Not even ten minutes later, the doctor was exiting the elevator.

"Good morning, Dr. Robbins," Bob greeted. She looked like she'd had a rough night.

"Good morning, Bob." Arizona smiled.

"Do you need a cab?"

"Actually, I'm heading for work, so I'll need my car." She wasn't used to this kind of living and forgot to call ahead. When she moved to Seattle, she decided to take her sizable new raise and splurge on a nice apartment for herself.

"One moment. I'll call for it." Bob picked up the phone, mumbled something into it, then hung up. "Five minutes."

"Thanks, Bob. How was your night?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Your's looked pretty interesting." Bob felt bad for his remark when he saw the blonde's smile fall.

"Yeah, you could say that." She thought about what he probably saw. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way. I'm not usually like that." She had no idea how he felt about gay people and that wasn't exactly the best way for him to find out about her.

"No, not at all. I, too, was young and free, once upon a time." He smiled as if the best idea in the world just came to him. "Actually, you should meet my daughter. She's about your age and just broke up with her horrible girlfriend. I think you two have some things in common."

Arizona couldn't help, but laugh. "I'm sorry, Bob. I'm not really looking for anything right now. What you saw last night was a fluke."

"Good, because I didn't like that woman."

"Don't worry, she won't be back." Arizona laughed at his honesty.

"If it helps, Emily, my daughter, isn't looking for much either." Bob grinned again. They'd be perfect together.

"I'll think about it." Arizona said as she watched her car stop in front of the curb. "I'll probably see you tonight. Long day for me."

"Good luck, Dr. Robbins."

"Thank you, Bob. I'll need it." She smiled and took her keys from the sullen teenaged valet. "Thanks, dude."

* * *

"What do we have? And why am I here?" Callie asked Owen as she entered the chaos of the emergency room. She instantly felt more awake.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Torres, but it's all hands on deck. A bus full of middle school band students crashed on their way to a competition in Portland. They were able to get twenty students through the windows before it went up in flames. There are broken bones, severe burns, and other traumatic injuries as far as the eye can see. Take your pick." He ran off to direct another load of students that came off an ambulance.

"Holy shit," Callie whispered as she looked around again, fully taking in the scene this time. There were students, parents, doctors, nurses, and paramedics running around in every direction. She didn't know where to start.

"Torres!" Callie turned to see Alex Karev waving her over to a trauma room. She walked over and took the chart he handed her. She saw that Derek was already in the room. "Twelve year old female. Jumped out of the bus window. She landed on both of her arms and her head. Her arms absorbed most of the impact."

"She needs surgery," Callie said as she looked at the X-rays and then to Derek, who nodded in agreement. Nobody else moved. "Now!"

"Yes, Dr. Torres." Alex jumped and ran out of the room to get an operating room booked. He didn't think he'd have much luck, since kids were still streaming in.

Arizona ran into the emergency room and stopped short. The chaos surrounding her was overwhelming. She looked around and saw a familiar face. "Dr. Hunt!" She called as she ran over to him. "What's going on?"

"School bus crash," Owen said. He handed her a stack of charts. "No time to change; gowns are over there."

"But-"

"Good to see you again, Dr. Robbins." He smiled and backed away. "Welcome to Seattle Grace."

Arizona stared at him until he was out of sight. She looked around the ER and then at the charts in her hand. She grinned as a gurney rolled by her. She could do this. She was in her element. This is what she was made for. It was time to show this hospital they made the right choice in hiring her. She set the charts down and quickly pulled on a gown. Spotting another familiar face running by her, she yelled, "Grey!"

Meredith stopped short in her tracks and turned around. "Arizona?"

"Yeah, you're on my service now."

"But, I-" Meredith pointed behind her. She was supposed to be helping Dr. Sloan.

"I don't care." Arizona handed her the stack of charts and took off towards the first patient of her new life.

* * *

"That was brutal." Callie groaned as she gently lowered her aching body down onto the couch in the attendings lounge. It's been sixteen hours since she was called into the hospital and she was dragging. Everyone was dragging. By some miracle, they were able to save every single kid who came off that bus. A real feat considering the damages that the school bus incurred. It was nothing, but ashes and burnt rubber now. Callie looked around at her fellow surgeons and smiled. She was proud of the work they did today.

"What are you smiling at, Torres?" Miranda Bailey didn't think this was the right time to be smiling like a fool, when she was feeling so beat down and exhausted.

"We did good today." Callie smiled wider. "Every single one of those kids will make it to high school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bailey said, with a small smile. She looked around to see Hunt, Shepherd, Altman, and Sloan had similar smiles on their faces. "Hey, where's that new head of peds? I heard from Grey that she kicked butt today."

"She's probably on her floor working still." Owen said. He had been very impressed by the way she took control and with her can-do attitude—never letting even the toughest case deter her. She definitely had skill and was a quick thinker. It was too bad she chose peds, instead of trauma. He could use someone like her on his team. "It's her first day today."

"Some first day." Callie chuckled quietly. It wasn't funny at all, but she was just so tired. "Since it's my day off, I think I'm going to go home." She attempted to get up, but her body refused. "Maybe I'll hang out here for a bit longer." She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if she had any messages. She had just one, from Shannon saying she was called into the hospital too and would be back at Callie's later tonight.

"Oh, Cal! I forgot to tell you." Mark sat up in his seat. "I got to witness someone finally score Rachel, the bartender."

"No way." Callie didn't think that was possible. "Who?"

"That's the craziest part! You have to guess," Mark said gleefully. "You're never going to guess."

"I'm too tired for this, Sloan." Callie rolled her eyes.

"It was the new chick! She didn't even have to try. Rachel was all over her. Man, Cal. She's super hot and a lady lover. You should get on that."

"I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"You're just going to dump her like all the others." His best friend was a heartbreaker. She had impossibly high standards and tended to string women along. He knew she didn't mean to do it, but it was frustrating to deal with.

"Maybe not. I like her." Callie glanced at the others in the room,who were pretending not to be listening. "Can we not talk about this here?"

"Okay, McPerky really needs to lay off the happy pills," Cristina said, as she waltzed into the attendings lounge with Meredith close behind. None of the other doctors bothered to try and kick her out; they were too tired to argue. She sat down next to Owen and took his coffee out of his hands.

"I like her," Meredith said as she sat down next to Derek.

"You only like her because she let you on her service and you got to do all sorts of surgical things, while I extracted rubble from a million little ankle biters."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Yang." Sloan smirked. When Meredith disappeared on him, Cristina was forced to be his new resident. It gave him great pleasure to torture her with remedial tasks.

"I'm brilliant and you had me doing interns work. Hell, even a nurse could of handled that. My skills were wasted today."

"Hey, watch it," Callie scolded.

"Just because you're bumping uglies with one of them doesn't mean I have to be nice to all of them." Cristina rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she had to act civil around the nurse at home;she didn't need to have to do it at work too.

"Cristina," Owen warned. "Don't make us make you leave."

"I'm leaving anyway. I'm going home. Cal, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll go." With great effort, Callie was able to lift herself off the couch. She stretched and cracked, what felt like, every bone in her aching body. She really needed some sleep and felt guilty that she was happy Shannon was still stuck at work. She wanted her bed to herself. She said her goodbyes and followed her roommate to the locker rooms. They changed quickly and headed home. Both women had never been happier to live so close.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Robbins," Derek greeted when he saw the new doctor enter the lounge. "How's your first day?"

"It's awesome!" Arizona grinned at her fellow doctors. There was only one she didn't recognize. "I'm Arizona Robbins, the new head of Peds."

"Miranda Bailey. General." Bailey didn't know what to think of this perky new addition. She was starting to think Cristina was right for once in her life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Bailey. I've heard great things about you."

"Oh really?" Bailey crossed her arms and looked the blonde up and down. "From who?"

"Everybody. They like you here." Arizona poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch that Callie had just vacated; it was still warm. "You guys were great today. I'm really impressed with the quality of teamwork at this hospital. My last one wasn't like this at all. It was every man for himself."

"We're like a family here, Dr. Robbins," Owen said.

"Please, just call me Arizona." She smiled. She hoped they would let her be a part of their family. Only one day in and she already loved it here.

"So, Arizona," Teddy said, sitting up in her chair. "I know we just went out last night, but it's kind of a tradition to go out for drinks and welcome new doctors on their first day. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely." Arizona grinned. "Is everybody going?"

"You'll quickly learn that nobody here turns down an excuse to drink, especially after a day like today." Teddy laughed.

"I'll let Cristina know," Meredith said as she pulled out her phone.

"Tell her to tell Cal, too." Mark hoped she wouldn't bring her girlfriend. She was a party pooper. He really wished his best friend would actually take his advice every once in a while.

"Okay, she says they'll be there," Meredith said, sticking her phone back in her pocket.

"So, Blondie. How was Rachel last night?" Mark smirked at the now blushing blonde.

"We are not good enough friends to talk about that." Arizona shook her head.

"But, we could be."

"No, thank you."

"At least she's polite when she turns you down." Derek laughed. He was liking the new doctor more and more. He got up and pulled Meredith to her feet. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"I should go too. I have some paperwork to do before I can leave." Arizona stood up and refilled her coffee. "Bye! Again, it was super nice to meet you, Miranda!"

"Do you think we should secretly switch her to decaf?" Bailey asked Teddy and Mark as the watched the blonde practically skip out of the room.

"Oh, absolutely." Teddy nodded. "And soon."

* * *

"Smiles, you don't have to come with me tonight if you don't want to."

"But, I do want to."

"It's just going to be my friends and the new doctor. I know how uncomfortable you get around them." Callie really wanted Shannon to stay home. She was painfully shy and Callie always spent nights out making sure she was included. It was exhausting and she didn't feel like doing it tonight. She wanted to have fun with her friends.

"I worked with her a lot today. I really like her. She's nice," Shannon said as she pulled on a pair of high heels. Callie was so much taller than her and even her tallest shoes didn't bring her up to the right height. "Do you not want me to go?"

"I do want you to go. I just don't want you to feel left out." Callie picked a pair of heeled boots just to irritate her girlfriend and put them on.

"Then don't make me feel left out." Shannon stood up and saw what Callie was doing. "Really?"

"What? They go with my outfit." Callie stood up and took her hand. "Come on, we're late."

* * *

"Where's Cal?" Mark asked when Cristina joined their large table without her; they usually arrived together. He also wondered who was actually running the hospital right now because almost everyone had decided to come out tonight. He was bummed because he was on call and couldn't drink.

"She and the minion were fighting again, so I left them." Cristina was immediately handed a shot from Meredith. "You're so good to me."

"Fighting about what?"

"I think Cal was trying to get her to stay home. Too bad it didn't seem to be working."

"So, she is coming?" Mark frowned when Cristina nodded. He was hoping to be able to talk to Callie. "That sucks."

"Wow, you guys are such supportive friends." Arizona had been listening to their conversation and was disgusted by it.

"We are to her face." Cristina downed another shot that Meredith gave her. "You'll understand when you see them." She looked towards the door and saw her roommate enter, "Which is right about now."

Arizona turned around and immediately recognized the timid trauma nurse she had spent most of her day working with. The nurse was surprisingly good at her job for being so withdrawn—not someone Arizona would expect for trauma. She followed the arm that was wrapped around the nurse's shoulders up to a taller brunette woman. She squinted to try and see her face better, because she could have sworn... her heart immediately threatened to beat out of her chest when they made eye contact. "Calliope..." She said, in awe.

"Calliope?" Cristina mouthed at Mark. He just shrugged. Both of them knew how much Callie hated that name. They didn't even think anyone else knew it was her real name.

Callie dropped her arm from around Shannon and closed the distance between herself and the blonde staring at her. It couldn't be her. It was impossible. When she got closer, she saw she was wrong. She'd never forget those eyes, those dimples, that face. "Mariposa?" she whispered. Arizona's heart sped up even more at the nickname she hasn't heard in…. She couldn't get her brain to slow down enough to figure out the simple math. Putting her hand over her now aching heart and nodding her head dumbly, she locked eyes with the older, but familiar ones of the woman standing just inches in front of her. They both forgot to breathe as the world they were just standing on top of exploded beneath them, causing them to come crashing down.

After the initial shock of seeing the brunette receded, the immense amount of pain she had caused Arizona came flooding to the forefront of the blonde's mind. All of a sudden, she felt like she was suffocating and needed to get out of there, before she died all over again. Callie could only watch in disbelief as Arizona abandoned her stool and ran out of the bar at lightning speed. She ignored all the questioning stares from her friends and stared at the door with her mouth agape. Never in a million years did she think she'd ever see Arizona Robbins again, especially not here and most definitely not now.

"Callie?" Callie moved her head towards the small voice, but her eyes remained glued to the door.

"Huh?"

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Um..." Callie finally tore her eyes from the door to meet the confused gaze of her girlfriend and shook her head. "I'll..." She looked back to where Arizona had disappeared. "I'll be right back."

Callie took off out the door and glanced up and down the street. Arizona couldn't have gone far. She thought about the person she used to know—it appeared that she was still a runner. If the blonde was anything like her former self, then she would go up; she always went up. She said it made her feel more in control, but Callie never understood why. She tilted her head back to look above her, as if Arizona would be there looking down at her with her shining blue eyes, like many times before. All she saw was her apartment building and the dark night sky. Turning around, she looked up at the brightly lit hospital and started running towards it. It was her only option and her only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of this will be told in flashback form. All flashbacks will be in italics. **

* * *

_"Mariposa, are you going to come down from there?" Callie smiled up at her best friend's apprehensive blue eyes peeking out from over the edge of her tree house. In the darkness of the backyard, she could barely make out that the blonde was shaking her head. "No? Then I'll just have to come up." She always felt silly being fifteen years old and climbing up a ladder into a child's tree house, but she did it for Arizona. She'd do anything for her. Making it to the top, she laid out on her stomach with her head resting on her folded arms in front of her, mirroring the blonde's position. She frowned when she saw the empty pack of cigarettes abandoned next to her friend's head. That usually meant something was really bothering Arizona. "Want to talk about it?"_

_"Not really," Arizona said quietly. Callie was the last person she wanted to talk about this with, but her inner turmoil was threatening to boil over. She knew she had to talk to her though, and soon._

_"Want to just lay here?" Callie saw Arizona nod her head. She smiled, reached her hand out to link her pinky with the blonde's and settled in for a long wait. Usually, the only way to get her to talk was to wait her out. "Okay, we'll just lay here."_

* * *

It turns out Callie was correct in her assumption of the blonde. "You still smoke?" She blurted out, when she found Arizona on the roof of the hospital. She mentally kicked herself. Those were not the first words she wanted to speak to the woman after not seeing her for so long.

"No." Even though her voice was different, lower, sexier, Arizona didn't need to turn around to know who had found her. Callie always knew where to find her. The brunette didn't know what to do now that they were alone. The roof of the hospital was exposed, making it open to the cool wind that whipped around the city. Callie pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she took a tentative step forward. Arizona was facing away from her. Her long silky blonde hair was being tousled by the wind. When they were younger the blonde always kept it short and curly. Callie remembered the way it used to bounce when Arizona was happy or excited about something, which was most of the time. She took another small step closer.

"Mariposa, I-"

"Don't call me that, Calliope." Arizona's voice was detached and distant. She took a drag from her cigarette and stared at the Space Needle in the distance. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

"Arizona..."

"You promised me, Calliope." Arizona threw her half-finished cigarette on the ground and crushed it with her boot. She rubbed her bare arms vigorously with her hands, trying to warm the coldness creeping through her body, and was regretting running out of the bar without her jacket now. She could feel Callie moving closer to her, but refused to turn around to look at her. The brunette made her feel too much and she didn't want to feel anything right now. She could already feel the carefully constructed walls she had built around her heart start to crumble and she'd only been alone with Callie for barely a minute. She wasn't ready for this yet; she wasn't prepared. Warmth suddenly enveloped her as Callie carefully placed the jacket she had been wearing around her shoulders. The jacket smelled like the brunette. She still smelled exactly the same. How was that even possible? Her scent invaded Arizona's senses. It was in her nose and her eyes. She could almost taste it, almost taste Callie on her tongue again. The blonde dropped her head, struggling to hold back tears. She was having such a good day and now she was standing on a roof with the one woman she'd thought she'd never see again…the one woman who could actually make her feel anything for someone else, other than apathy…the one woman who could make her feel weak. Arizona was trying desperately to rein in her emotions. When she felt Callie's hand on her shoulder, she couldn't hold it together anymore. Arizona has cried only once in her entire adult life and that was when she'd had to bury her brother. Something about this woman made her lose all sense of the control she thought she had. Tears were now falling freely down her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Calliope, you promised," she choked out. Covering her mouth with both of her hands, she tried to attempt to muffle the sobs she knew were coming.

* * *

"_Arizona, it's getting dark and I told my mom I'd be home for dinner for once." They had been laying silently in the tree house for over an hour. "I can call and cancel, if you need me too."_

_"No, you should go." Arizona rolled onto her back. Her stomach was hurting from laying on the hard floor for so long. "I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Arizona, please tell me what's wrong." Callie turned on her side and rested her head on her palm. "I won't be able to sleep knowing you're upset."_

_"I don't think you'll understand."_

_"Why not?" Callie reached out and placed her fingers on the blonde's cheek, turning Arizona's face to meet her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_"I know." Her friend's fingers on her face was making Arizona's cheek tingle. She drew in a deep breath. It was now or never._

* * *

"I know. I..." Callie was at a loss for words. She had never seen the blonde completely break down like this before. For years, she imagined and dreamed about how seeing Arizona again would go. This was far from any of the scenarios she had come up with. She couldn't blame her though. Noticing that Arizona was shaking, she couldn't control her body's natural urges to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face from having this woman in her arms again. Even after all these years, it still felt familiar, like they were never apart. Having Callie touch her again made Arizona's legs give out from under her. It was too much, too fast. They ended up kneeling next to each other on the ground. Arizona started crying again and Callie knew she had to try and explain, even if the blonde couldn't hear her right now. "I came back for you. I did, but you were already gone. I didn't know where to find you. I sent letters to your old house, hoping they'd get forwarded to you, but they were all returned to me. I talked to your neighbors. They didn't know where your family went. They said you practically disappeared overnight. I called every person I could think of, who knew you; no one knew anything. I called information, but, without a city or even a state, they couldn't help me. I ran out of options. I didn't know what else to do, other than knock on every door in the country looking for you. I would have done it too, but Aria stopped me. She said you left…that your dad got stationed in Germany."

"You came back for me?" None of what Callie said made any sense. "Calliope, I went to your house to try and get someone to tell me where you went, so I could tell you where to find me. Your dad told me to not bother you, that you were engaged to be married to some guy and that you were happy." Arizona started crying again. At the time, she couldn't believe Callie had moved on so fast without her, when she was still completely broken.

"I was never engaged." Callie's heart sank.

"I was never in Germany."

* * *

_"I love you, Calliope." Arizona blurted out. She covered her face with her hands, expecting the worst. This is not how she practiced it._

_"I know. I love you too." Callie smiled. They've only known each other for about five months and Arizona was already the most important person in her life. She loved her more than anything. Sometimes, she thought she loved her more than what was appropriate. "You're the best friend that I've ever had."_

_Arizona sighed and started hitting her head against the hard floor of her tree house. Since the day she met Callie, she was completely enamored by her. She didn't understand her feelings at the time, but now she knew. With the help of her brother, she finally admitted that she liked girls, especially one girl. She didn't know how to tell her friend. This could potentially ruin the best thing that's ever happened to her. "No, that's not what I meant."_

_"Then what did you mean?" Callie frowned. She had no idea where this was going. The blonde continued to hit her head on the floor. "Arizona, stop. You'll hurt yourself."_

_"Callie..." Arizona really didn't want to have to spell it out for the brunette. This was already hard enough for her. "Just forget it." She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She had gotten so close to telling Callie her true feelings and she blew it._

_"Mariposa, please, don't cry." Callie's heart started racing when she realized what Arizona was trying to say. Well, what she hoped Arizona was trying to say. It couldn't be true. She had dreamed about this and now it was possibly happening. She hesitated for a minute, before maneuvering herself, so she was hovering over the blonde. She heard Arizona's breath hitch when she lowered herself onto her body. They've been this close before when they'd fall asleep in Arizona's bed, during their multiple times a week sleepovers. Somehow, they always woke up in each other's arms. Neither girl acknowledged the fact that it went past the boundaries of a normal friendship. It felt too good. It felt right._

_"Wha-what are you d-doing?" Arizona stuttered. The brunette's body on top of hers was making her crazy. She's never felt like this before. This was not how she thought her confession would go._

_"Just seeing something." Knowing that what she was about to do would be Arizona's first, Callie looked into her friend's eyes for any hesitation. What she saw told her Arizona that wanted this just as much as her. She lowered her head just enough to brush her lips against the blonde's. The immediate spark shocked them both. It jolted their hearts into overdrive._

_When Arizona felt Callie's full, soft lips on hers for the first time, something inside of her snapped. She needed more and she needed it now. Lifting her hands, she tangled them in the brunette's long hair and pulled her down to deepen their kiss. This was the first time anyone had ever kissed her and she had no idea what she was doing. She just did what felt natural. Judging by Callie's moan of approval, she was doing okay. The moan against her lips made things happen within Arizona's body that she has never felt before. She felt like she was actually on fire and couldn't get enough. Arizona let Callie take control of the kiss and explored the brunette's body with her hands. The Latina was so soft and warm. She felt amazing. Arizona knew that this was what she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing._

_Callie was having a hard time controlling herself. The way the blonde's hands were all over her body and the way she was writhing and moaning under her was driving her wild. Their lips fit together as if they were made for each other and moved in perfect sync. Callie has never experienced a kiss like this before. It was sweet, tender, hot, and passionate, all rolled into one. Even though she was still young, she knew she'd never experience anything like Arizona ever again._

_She wasn't sure how far she should take this right now and pulled her lips away from the blonde's to look into her eyes. They stared at each other with matching broad smiles, while they tried to regain control of their ragged breathing and erratic heartbeats. Callie lowered herself back down and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you too, Mariposa." They had nothing else to say to each other yet. They just wanted to lay __there and soak in the feeling of being in each other's arms as they thought about the huge shift their friendship had just taken._

* * *

"I don't understand." Arizona moved, so she was laying on her back on the roof. Callie lay down next to her. It was exactly like what they would do in her tree house when they needed to talk something through. Callie had to fight the urge to reach out and link their pinkies. The small touch always kept them grounded. "You promised you'd never leave me, then you were just gone. Disappeared over night. It was like you never even existed." Arizona's breath hitched as she fought back another sob. "I called almost every day for months, begging whoever answered to tell me what happened to you. Your parents wouldn't take my calls. Aria would say awful things to me, like she always did. They eventually disconnected that number. I saw Aria at the mall and begged her for any information. Of course, she wouldn't tell me. I didn't know if you were even still alive or hurting or what."

"I was definitely hurting. I was nothing without you. I didn't know how to even live anymore without you." Callie couldn't hold back her own tears as she remembered the day she tried so hard to forget. "I'm so sorry I broke my promises. I'm sorry I ruined our plans. I didn't want that to happen, you have to believe me."

"Calliope, what happened to you? What did I do to you to make you leave me?" Arizona needed answers. She'd waited seventeen years for answers. Maybe if she had them, she could finally move on. Losing Callie like that was the hardest thing she'd ever had to go through. Even after losing her brother, she at least had answers. She knew what happened to him. She saw his body. She saw him go into the ground.

"Aria found out about us and told my dad..."

* * *

_"Daddy, no! Please!" Callie yelled. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. Not when she's the happiest she's ever been._

_"Calliope, this is a sin. This girl has corrupted you and I will not have it. Not from my own daughter and not in my house."_

_"She did not corrupt me! You know me better than that. I make my own decisions. I love her!" For over a year, they've been hiding their relationship from Callie's parents. They knew they wouldn't accept it. She was waiting until she turned eighteen to tell them, when they had no more control over her. Now, it all was blowing up in her face and she was alone. All she wanted to do was see Arizona. "I love her and she loves me. We're happy. Can't you see that?"_

_"You have no idea what you're talking about. Love? You're barely seventeen years old. You know nothing about love."_

_"Daddy, she's it for me. You said you knew you loved Mama when you were sixteen. Please, just try to understand," Callie begged._

_"She's a girl, Calliope. There's nothing to understand." Carlos Torres looked at the three maids, who were carrying suitcases down the stairs. Callie noticed them, too. "Take those out to the car."_

_"Why do they have my bags?"_

_"You start a new school tomorrow and are leaving right now."_

_"What?!" Callie was furious. He couldn't just do this to her. "I'm in the middle of my senior year. What about Arizona? What about my friends and softball?"_

_"You'll make new friends and your new school has a stellar softball team. I've already talked to the coach and they've agreed to let you on the team late. You don't even have to try out."_

_"You can't do this!" Callie tried to run up to her room, but was blocked by the maids. She tried to leave, but the front door was blocked by one of her father's bodyguards. "Daddy!"_

_"You are my child, Calliope. I just want what's best for you."_

_"You think this is what's best for me?" Callie could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. "Where's Mama?" Surely, she wouldn't let this happen._

_"Your mother is out of town."_

_"You sent her away on purpose, didn't you? Does she know about this?"_

_"Calliope, you have to go. Your plane is waiting."_

_"Plane?!" Where was he sending her?_

_"There's a Catholic boarding school in California that will help you."_

_"Help me? Help me what?" She couldn't believe he was sending her all the way across the country._

_"Help you get back on the right path." Carlos nodded at his bodyguard. "It's time, Calliope."_

_"Wait! You have to let me see Arizona." Callie felt a strong hand grab her arm. She couldn't believe her father was using his bodyguard against her, like she was dangerous to him and not his own flesh and blood._

_"You will never see or speak to that girl again." Carlos stepped forward for a hug, but quickly realized that wouldn't be welcome. "Goodbye, Mija. You'll thank me for this later. I'll visit."_

_"No!" Callie struggled against the large man. She had to see Arizona. She couldn't just leave her like this. She wouldn't know what happened to her._

_"Calliope, stop fighting this! I'm not going to change my mind." Carlos hating seeing his daughter this way, but knew he was doing the right thing. He just hoped she understood one day._

_"I hate you!" Callie shouted, as she was pulled out of the frontdoor. "I'll never forgive you for this." She stopped struggling and broke down into sobs when her father shut the door in her face. She knew she had no choice. "Arizona..."_

* * *

"It was like a prison. I wasn't allowed to leave or call or write letters to anyone. I was forced to stay there on my breaks. I was cut off from everyone." Callie didn't talk to anyone or make any friends the entire time she was there. She refused to see her father when he came. She even gave up softball and focused solely on her school work. She knew as soon as she turned eighteen, she would be on her own. All she had was her brain to get herself into college.

"Oh, Calliope. I'm so sorry," Arizona whispered. She knew her dad had something to do with her disappearance, but that was something she didn't figure out until much later in life.

"As soon as I graduated, I came back for you." Callie turned to face the blonde. "You have to know that I came back for you. I can't have you thinking I didn't love you. I did, more than anything. You were my best friend and my soulmate, Mariposa. That time in California was the worst of my life." Callie's tears were relentless now. "When I thought you left the country, I went away to college. I waited, for any sign that you had come back. It was only after I graduated that I finally realized I had to move on. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"I waited for you, too." Listening to Callie cry was unbearable. "Even though I thought you had moved on, I waited. I couldn't make myself accept that you would actually leave me. What we had was too real and you always kept your promises. I thought for sure you'd be back." Arizona had to admit to herself that she never really moved on. Callie had taken a piece of her that she never got back…a piece she was unable to put into any relationship she has had since then. She was certain that's why they'd all failed. Arizona turned, so she was facing Callie, fully taking her in for the first time that night. The past seventeen years had been good to her. She's filled out and matured. The blonde had to fight herself to not reach out and run her fingers along her cheek like she did so many times before. Callie looked just as breathtakingly stunning as she did the first time Arizona saw her sitting alone in the school library.

* * *

_"Arizona! Honey, it's time to get up," Barbara Robbins said, as she flipped the bedroom light on and off._

_"Mom, no. I can sleep for five more minutes." Arizona groaned and covered her face with her pillow. She didn't want to accept that summer vacation was now over._

_"I made you breakfast."_

_"Pancakes?" Arizona sat up straight and smiled hopefully at her mom._

_"Yes, I made you pancakes." Barbara chuckled as her daughter jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. The way to Arizona's heart had always been food. She went downstairs to find her already munching happily on some bacon. "Excited for your first day of school?"_

_"Not really." Arizona shrugged. It was her sixth time at a new school and it kind of got old after a while. Her parents promised she'd get to finish her high school years at this school though, so she hoped it was a good one._

_"At least you have some friends already. You won't be completely alone."_

_"That's true." Arizona had spent the last week away at band camp. At her old school, the band kids ruled the campus, but she got the vibe from her new friends that it wasn't like that at her new one. She didn't care though. She loved music and she wouldn't give it up for anything, even if it put her on the bottom of the social food chain. Checking the clock on the wall, she sighed. "I guess I better go get ready." She stood up from the kitchen table and headed back upstairs._

_"Little sister! Let's go!" Tim Robbins pounded on his sister's bedroom door. He hated that his parents made him let Arizona ride with him to school because she could never leave on time._

_"I'm ready! Jeeze. Calm down. The girls will all still be waiting for you, even if you're two minutes late."_

_"Yeah, but all the good ones will be taken." Tim said, with a cheeky grin that made Arizona want to smack him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the stairs. "Don't worry, you'll find yourself a guy eventually. Just make sure I approve of him first. And no football players. They stink."_

_"I'm not interested in finding a guy." Arizona had never seen a guy to even be interested in. While all her friends squealed about the latest hot male celebrity, she just smiled and nodded. It made her feel abnormal. Truth was, deep down, she knew why. She just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Instead, she lost herself in her studies and her music. "I'm only fifteen."_

_"Exactly." Tim smiled sadly at his sister. He wished she would admit what he already knew. It wasn't his place to say anything though. Managing to distract his sister enough to get her outside and into his car, he pulled into the crowded school parking lot ten minutes later. Cutting the engine, he asked, "Ready for this?"_

_"Yeah, I guess." Arizona hoped her parents kept their promise and that this would really be the last time she had to be the new kid. She was able to find her first class pretty easily, but didn't see anyone she recognized from band camp. Since it was just a study hall period and she had no homework yet, she pulled out some sheet music to memorize. She just had PE and advanced music next, then lunch, and then her three honors classes. She kind of wished they spread out the honors classes more, instead of putting them all in a row, but this school did them in one time chunk, where they stayed with the same students each class. When the bell rang, she headed for the locker room to change for PE. She still didn't see anyone she knew, but was able to make small talk with some of the other girls. They walked leisurely around the track for thirty minutes, while their teacher focused on other things. It was a scorching hot day and Arizona could feel her skin start to burn (she needed to remember to bring sunscreen for tomorrow). When the teacher blew the whistle, telling them it was time to go back inside, Arizona parted from her new acquaintances and hurried to change. She was excited to get to band to see some familiar faces. The band room was right across from the locker room, so she was one of the first ones there. She smiled when she noticed her band camp bunk mate was already there. "Hey, Kayla!" Still smiling, she took the seat next to her._

_"Hey! How's your first day so far?"_

_"It's been okay. People seem nice here. How's yours going?"_

_"Eh. Same thing as last year."_

_"Nervous about auditions?" Arizona always got nervous when it came to auditioning for her spot in her section. She was good and usually landed first chair, but anything could happen. At camp, she met some of the other people in her section and they were also very good._

_"Not really. I don't care where I sit." Kayla shrugged. She already made it into the advanced band and that was all she cared about._

_"Well, I do," Arizona laughed. She couldn't believe the little blonde was being so nonchalant about it._

_"Good luck with that. You'll have to beat Aria Torres and she will not go down without a fight. She's a year ahead of us and I've known her since sixth grade. She's amazingly talented and she knows it."_

_"I don't remember an Aria from camp." It was a pretty name; Arizona felt like she would have remembered it._

_"Please. Aria Torres is too busy spending her summer laying out on the beach and spending her daddy's money. She doesn't have time for band camp. She thinks she's too good for it. She's also freakin gorgeous. You'll know her when you see her."_

_"Oh..." Now Arizona was extra nervous. If this Aria was as good as Kayla was saying, then she might not make first chair and that was not an option for her. She watched as students filed in and filled the band room. None of them struck her as being this Aria person Kayla talked about. When the teacher stepped in front of the class and started explaining the expectations for the upcoming year and the audition process, Arizona figured that maybe she wasn't coming. About thirty minutes into his lecture, the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. A stunning, tall Latina girl with short, pin-straight black hair and dark brown eyes came strolling in with an arrogant smirk. This had to be the girl Arizona had to beat. Arizona could see why Kayla called her gorgeous, but the way she carried herself and looked down her nose at everyone else in the room was very unattractive to the blonde._

_"Ms. Torres. How nice of you to join us."_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Mitchell, but I forgot my instrument in my car and had to go get it. I had to park far away to keep anyone from scratching my baby, so it took a little longer than I thought," Aria said in the sweetest voice she could muster. She actually had been in the girls bathroom making out with her boyfriend, but close enough. She'd still be there too, if her dorky little sister hadn't interrupted them. Arizona rolled her eyes at the obviously lying girl. She couldn't wait to put her in her place at auditions. Music speaks louder than words._

_"I know that you know you don't need it until after school."_

_"I forgot." Aria smiled innocently._

_"Alright, Aria. Just sit down."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Mitchell." Aria sat as far away from everyone as she could get. She hated having to spend this class with all these losers, but she enjoyed playing too much to quit._

_"As I was saying, auditions will be after school today and I will have the results posted on the board in the back by tomorrow morning." He was interrupted by the bell ringing. "I guess you are dismissed."_

_"Please, tell me you guys have lunch next'" Arizona said to Kayla and some of the others around them as they stood up and gathered their bags._

_"Nope, all Juniors and Seniors have fifth lunch."_

_"Then why do I have fourth? I'm a Junior." Arizona didn't like the fact she would have to eat alone, unless she made some friends with freshmen or sophomores. She didn't really like the sound of that._

_"I have no idea." Kayla shrugged. "I'm sorry, Arizona, I have to get to my next class."_

_"Okay, bye." Arizona wandered through the quad area and into the lunchroom. It was full of kids sitting at round tables. None of them looked particularly inviting. She usually had her brother to fall back on, but since he's a Senior, he had fifth , she decided to go hide out in the library for today. Maybe she'd brave the lunchroom tomorrow. She ate her sandwich as she made her way across campus, finishing it just as she reached the large double doors. She wasn't surprised to see it deserted, since kids her age tend to avoid libraries like the plague. She loved them though. They had unlimited books at her disposal. What's not to love? Making her way to the back of the library to get away from the prying eyes of the librarian, she found a small group of tables hidden in the far corner and, to her surprise, one was already occupied by a girl sitting alone, surrounded by books and papers. Arizona felt like she was invading this girl's private oasis, but couldn't stop herself from taking a small step closer. The girl was looking down at the notebook she was writing in, her face curtained by her long,wavy dark hair. Arizona noticed she also had sheet music stacked next to her._

_"Do you play an instrument?" Arizona's voice broke through the silence of the library, causing the girl to jump and look up at her. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met briefly. When the girl looked down at her music, Arizona blushed, embarrassed by her reaction. She's never had her body react this way towards anyone. Boy or girl._

"_Um, no..." Callie didn't hear anyone approaching her and then, all of a sudden, this melodious voice was piercing through her muddled thoughts of school, her boyfriend, and her future. When she looked up, she saw that the voice matched the girl it was coming from. Both were beautiful. "I sing, but my sister plays." She thought that would be obvious by the words on the music, but maybe the blonde didn't see them. She looked down at the instrument the blonde was carrying. "You might know her actually. Looks like you both play the flute. Aria?"_

_"Aria Torres is your sister?" Arizona's mouth hung open. There was no way these two could be related. Maybe in looks, but Arizona could already tell they were worlds apart._

_"Yeah, I know." Callie rolled her eyes. She spent her whole life living in the shadow of her sister. Everyone worshipped her and ignored Callie._

_"No offense, but she's awful." Arizona smiled when the girl laughed. If her singing voice was anything like her laugh, then she must sound like an angel. "Can I sit?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Callie cleared her stuff from one side of the table. Arizona set her flute case and bag on the table and sat down. "What's with the butterflies?" Callie asked, when she noticed that they covered the blonde's flute case and the folder she pulled out of her bag. She also had two on the charm bracelet she was wearing._

_"I just like them." Arizona shrugged. "You're not a crazy person, are you?"_

_"I don't think so." Callie laughed. "Why?"_

_"Sitting all alone in the back of the library during lunch. Seems a little strange."_

_"Says the person who is also alone in the back of the library."_

_"I never said I wasn't crazy." Arizona smiled wide and winked as she put her bag on the floor._

_"I guess that's true." Callie thought that the butterflies from Arizona's case had somehow penetrated her stomach when she saw the blonde's dimples. "All my friends have fifth lunch, so I'm kind of on my own." Not that she really had any friends._

_"So do mine. For some reason, they stuck me in fourth, even though I'm a Junior."_

_"I'm a Junior too. You must be in honors."_

_"Yeah, how'd you know?" Arizona didn't think she had 'giant nerd' stamped on her forehead, but she subconsciously rubbed at it anyway._

_"Since Junior honors are fifth, sixth, and seventh, they stick us in fourth lunch. There are only like ten of us."_

_"You're not friends with the others?"_

_"No. We don't really get along."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't really fit in." Callie sighed. She didn't really fit in anywhere._

_"Well, I'll be your friend, even though you might be crazy. I'm very open-minded." Arizona smiled. She really wanted to get to know Callie more._

_"What makes you think I want to be your friend?"_

_"Because I'm awesome!"_

_"I don't even know your name." Callie laughed. This girl sure was perky, something that usually turned Callie off. She couldn't help, but like her, though._

_"Arizona Robbins. I just moved here over the summer."_

_"Callie Torres. I've lived here all my life."_

_"Well, Callie Torres, now that we know each other's names and that we'll be spending the last three and a half hours a day together for the duration of the school year, I think it's safe to say that we're officially friends."_

_"I guess you're right." Callie laughed. She'd never met anyone like this girl. She wondered what she was getting herself into._

_"Oh, and when I kick your sister's butt at our auditions after school, I hope you'll still be my friend."_

_"Kick my sister's ass and you can be my best friend."_

_"Then I better get practicing because I like the sound of that." Arizona laughed and looked at the mess in front of her. "What are you doing anyway? It's the first day of school. You can't have this much homework already."_

_"College applications and essays and... yeah." Callie blushed. She didn't know why that embarrassed her._

_"You're applying for colleges already?" Arizona was, too. She thought she was the only one._

_"Yeah, I want to get into the one that gives me the best chance of getting into medical school."_

_"You want to be a doctor?" Arizona's face lit up when Callie nodded. "Me too!"_

_"I haven't decided what kind yet though."_

_"I'm going to be a surgeon."_

_"Wow. Ambitious." Callie grinned. Most of her friends were more worried about whose house the next party was going to be at and who was dating who._

_"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Callie Torres."_

* * *

**I get a lot of requests for stories. The one I receive the most is high school fics. Not really feeling a full on high school fic, this is what I came up with. I hope you guys will enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I see you became a surgeon," Callie said after a long silence. "An amazing one, from what I've heard so far."

"Yeah, you?" Arizona realized that she had no idea what Callie did at the hospital. She hoped she reached her dream of becoming a doctor.

"I'm a surgeon too. Ortho."

"That doesn't surprise me. You wouldn't stop asking the doctor questions when I fell out of that tree and broke my arm, and insisted on coming with me to every single appointment."

"The tree you shouldn't have been in in the first place."

"I had a bad day."

"You got a B+ on one chemistry test."

"That was a really bad day for me back then." Arizona laughed,for the first time that night. It sounded so ridiculous now. Now, a bad day was filled with children dying.

"Your laugh is still the same." Callie looked up at the sky. The whirlwind of emotions she was currently experiencing was making her sick to her stomach.

"You're still just as beautiful," Arizona said quietly.

"So are you."

"I hated you. I hated you for years. After I waited and waited for so long, I had to finally tell myself that you were actually gone and not coming back. I thought it was something I did. I thought you didn't love me anymore and were too afraid to tell me. I thought you were a coward. I carried around that hate for so long. After Tim died, I had to move past the hate and accept our relationship for what it was. You were my first everything, Calliope. I know we were just teenagers, but I always thought you'd be my first, only, and last."

"Tim died?" Callie didn't think her heart could take anymore. She loved Tim, as if he were the brother she never had. She was always jealous of how close they were, when she and Aria barely tolerated each other. "When? How?"

"Six years ago in Iraq."

"Mariposa..." Callie hated herself for not being there for her. How could she have known? "I'm so sorry."

* * *

_After three hours of sitting through three more first day of school lectures and goofing around with Callie, Arizona was high on life. She had to stop herself from literally skipping back to the band room for her auditions. The teacher decided to mix it up and let students audition alphabetically by first name. Meaning Arizona wouldn't be towards the end for once and would immediately follow Aria, who would be going first. She was bummed that they were closed auditions, since she really wanted to listen to Aria and see what she was up against. Arizona stepped outside with all the other waiting band members and found her brother waiting for her. "Hey, Timmy. Sorry you have to wait for me. It shouldn't take long."_

_"What did I tell you about calling me that at school?" Tim scowled and looked around to make sure no one heard her. His eyes landed on a stunning girl creeping up behind his sister. He frowned in confusion when she put her finger over her lips to tell him to keep quiet._

_"Ready to kick my sister's ass?" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear from behind, making the blonde visibly shudder and her legs turn to jelly._

_"Callie?" Arizona turned around to see her smiling new friend. "What are you doing here?" Arizona was surprised her words came out in the proper order._

_"Aria's my ride and I thought I'd try and bring you some extra luck. Just don't tell her that, she'll kill me."_

_"I think you're just the good luck charm I need." Arizona grinned. Tim looked back and forth between his sister and the newcomer. He could almost see the sparks flying between them._

_"Hi, I'm Tim Robbins." Since Arizona didn't seem like she was going to introduce them anytime soon, he took it upon himself to do it for her. "Arizona's older and much cooler brother."_

_"Callie. Arizona and I have a bunch of classes together."_

_"Oh. Are you a kid genius too?"_

_"Timmy!"_

_"Arizona! Name!"_

_"Arizona Robbins, you're next!" Mr. Mitchell called from the door as Aria exited._

_"Calliope, why are you talking to them?" Aria looked at the new kids in disgust. She knew the girl was after her seat and she didn't like the boy since he was her brother, even if he was cute._

_"Calliope?" Arizona smiled and raised her eyebrows in question at Callie. She liked that name so much more than Callie. Callie rolled her eyes at her and shook her head 'no'._

_"Aria, don't be such a bitch." Callie was embarrassed by her sister's behavior._

_"Don't be such a prude."_

"_Really, Aria? What does that have to do with anything? And I am not a prude." Aria has always been known to go as low as she could go right from the start, even if her argument didn't make any sense. She was as nasty as they come._

_"That's not what I heard. Seems as if your little boyfriend had to go searching elsewhere for a little action."_

_"What are you talking about?" Callie could feel her face burning red. This wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have with her sister, in front of her new friend. If she had been looking at Arizona, she would have seen her face fall. Unfortunately for Arizona, Tim had been looking and noticed it.  
__  
"Maggie told me that Rach told her that she and Josh hooked up the other night. Said you wouldn't put out, so she did."_

"_That's not true." Callie said quietly. She could feel Arizona's eyes watching her._

_"Arizona Robbins!" Mr. Mitchell yelled out again. He was anxious to see what the new girl had to offer. He had big plans for the music program this year and his students were buzzing about the new flautist._

_"I'm sorry, Callie. Can you wait?" Arizona asked. She could see that the brunette was hurting and really wanted to find a way to comfort her._

_"No, Calliope. We're leaving." Aria grabbed her sister by her book bag and tried to drag her away._

_"No, she's staying." Tim pulled Callie back towards him. "I'll drive her home."_

_"Suit yourself. I didn't want to take her home anyway." Aria smirked. Now she could go to her boyfriend's house. She hurried away, before they could stop her._

_"I'll be right back." Arizona gave Callie a quick hug and went into the band room, leaving a very uncomfortable Callie with Tim._

_"I'm sorry you had to see that." Callie turned away from Tim, so he didn't see her crying._

_"I'm sorry your sister is such a bitch."_

_"She's not always so bad," Callie lied._

_"I doubt that." Tim put his arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. She stiffened a little before relaxing. "You know, my sister may seem a little much at first, but she's the best listener and advice giver I know. We've moved around a lot together, so we've kind of become each other's best friends. She's really great, once you get to know her."_

_"I'll keep that in mind." Callie smiled. She wished her relationship with her sister was as close as theirs._

_"I also trust her instincts and I can tell she really likes you, which means I really like you too. I'm sure you like me, since I have a car and just saved you from that bitch. I think that makes us friends."_

_"Okay." Callie laughed. The Robbins siblings didn't really give her much say in the matter. She knew she was going to like having them as friends._

_"You're much more beautiful when you're laughing. So, I'm telling you, you can't cry anymore. Not over some loser boy. You don't want to mess with me. I'll kick his ass, if you want me to."_

_"Maybe." Callie laughed again._

_"I'm sure Arizona would, too. She may seem small, but she's quick and strong. Much more lethal." Tim went to hug Callie, which she gladly accepted._

_"Timothy Robbins! You do not get to hit on my new best friend," Arizona yelled, as she came flying out of the band room._

_"I wasn't!" Tim quickly backed away from Callie, before his sister could hit him. She plays dirty and always hit with her pointy little knuckles._

_"New best friend, huh?" Callie smiled._

_"Yeah, I just kicked butt in there. Aria doesn't stand a chance."_

* * *

"Calliope, you missed what I was trying to tell you."

"You hated me. I get it," Callie said coldly. Arizona had no right to hate her. It wasn't her fault. She tried everything.

"I did. And now you show back up in my life years later telling me you were forced to leave against your will, that you were basically held prisoner for doing nothing wrong, and that you did come back for me. I don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore."

"I don't know what to think, either."

"Even though I hated you, I never stopped loving you, you know." That was the first time she admitted that to herself. She didn't even know she did until she saw her again. Arizona closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at Callie. She couldn't face it when she'd say she didn't still love her too.

"I know." It was all Callie could say right now. An oppressive silence filled the air around the two women, threatening to suffocate them.

* * *

_"You have a tree house? Who over the age of ten has a tree house?"_

_"It was already here when my parents bought the house. I asked them to keep it. It's a really good place to spend some alone time and think."_

_"You don't expect me to go up there, do you?"_

_"I do. It'll help. I promise." Arizona put her foot on the bottom rung of the rope ladder and turned to look at Callie. "You better follow."_

_"Fine, I will." Tim had decided to take her to their house, instead of her own, after Arizona's audition. Callie had agreed, even though she wasn't really given a choice. Her parents wouldn't even notice if she was gone anyway and Aria probably wouldn't be sneaking back in until after midnight, so she wouldn't be there to tell on her. When Arizona reached the top, she slowly started climbing up. It was not as easy as the blonde made it look. "Happy?" She asked when she finally made it to the top._

_"Super happy." Arizona grinned and laid down on her back. Callie decided she should do the same, before she got in trouble._

_"What are we supposed to do up here?"_

_"Just think for a while. Then we can talk, if you feel up for it."_

_"Umm... okay." Callie frowned as she stared up into the tree. What was she supposed to be thinking about?_

_"Stop trying so hard." Arizona closed her eyes and waited. Even though they just met, she hoped Callie felt comfortable enough to talk to her. "Just let it come to you."_

_Callie's mind drifted to what her sister had said to her earlier. She already knew that what she said was true. She just didn't want to admit it. She also didn't want it thrown in her face in front of everyone either. She didn't know why she still put up with her boyfriend. She hated to admit that it might be because he was cute and really sweet when they were alone, but he treated her like crap in front of other people. He was also her first boyfriend and she didn't want to give up so soon. "Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"No." Arizona laughed at the absurdity of the question._

_"Did you have one at you old school? Before you left?"_

_"Nope. Never had one."_

_"Really? You're so smart and beautiful. How is that possible?"_

_"I just never found anyone I liked enough."_

_"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Don't want to settle." Callie had definitely settled. She hated herself for caving under the pressure of her parents, sister, and friends._

_"Do you love him?" Arizona asked quietly. She didn't know why the fact Callie had a boyfriend upset her so much._

_"No." Callie laughed. "I'm only fifteen. I don't think I know what love is yet."_

_"You'll definitely know when it comes."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just know." Arizona didn't really know, but she hoped that's how it was for her when she found love. She didn't want all the uncertainty. She just wanted to know for sure. That's what she thought true love was. That's how her parents explained it to her and they were the smartest people she knew._

_"Okay, I trust you." Callie moved her arms from being across her stomach to laying on the ground at her sides. She accidentally brushed her hand against Arizona's and felt the blonde jerk her hand away. "I know he cheated on me. I saw it."_

_"You saw it?" Arizona turned her head to look at Callie. She was still staring up, with tears pooling in her eyes. "And you didn't dump the bastard right then and there?"_

_"No." Callie sighed. "What if he's right, you know? Maybe I am a prude."_

_"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Arizona asked incredulously. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"No. You are not going to be one of those girls, Calliope Torres. As your new best friend, I won't allow it."_

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Callie turned her head and smiled at the blonde._

_"I'll cut off his balls if I have to." Arizona scrunched up her face at the thought of having to touch him there, but she'd make that sacrifice for Callie._

_Callie burst out laughing at the thought of the small blonde trying to do that to her rather muscular, football playing boyfriend. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this hard. "No, that won't be necessary."_

_"Fine, ruin all my fun." Arizona feigned a pout._

_"Arizona! Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes!" Barbara shouted from the kitchen window. "Your friend can stay, too."_

_"I should really get home, actually." Callie had a lot of thinking to do._

_"Okay, Tim and I can take you."_

_"Thanks Arizona."_

_"It's no problem. Tim loves to drive any chance he can get, so he really doesn't mind."_

_"No, I mean for this." Callie gestured around her and smiled. This morning, she was lonely and miserable and now she was actually smiling and laughing again, for the first time in weeks. All because of this strange blonde, who invaded her private space in the library._

_"Oh. You're welcome." Arizona matched the brunette's grin. "Let's get going. My parents don't like us to be late for dinner and I don't know how far you live."_

_"Actually, can you drop me off at a friend's? It isn't too far from here." Callie didn't want the Robbins siblings to see where she lived yet. She wanted to appear normal to them, for a little while._

_"Yeah, sure." Arizona reached over and squeezed Callie's hand before sitting up to leave. "My offer to cut off that guy's balls still stands, by the way." She had to laugh when Callie's infectious laughter filled the tree house. She was already addicted._

* * *

Arizona could feel Callie shivering next to her. She felt bad for hogging her jacket, but didn't want to give it up quite yet. She scooted closer, thinking her body heat would help warm her up. That action did a lot more harm than good. Their arms at their sides where flush against each other now and Callie couldn't stop herself this time from reaching her pinky out and linking it with Arizona's. The simple gesture that Callie has done since they first met was so overwhelming to the blonde that she couldn't stop her tears from forming again. Callie rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. "Mariposa, please don't cry." Her heart started racing when this all became too hauntingly familiar. She hesitated for a minute, before maneuvering herself so that she was hovering over the blonde.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" Arizona stuttered. The brunette's body on top of hers again was making hers overheat. Both her heart and brain were going a million miles a minute. For the second time that night, she thought she might die.

"Just seeing something," Callie whispered. Arizona stopped breathing when she remembered the last time they were in this position and the brunette uttered those words. She didn't dare hope it would happen again. Before she had a chance to say or do anything, Callie's lips were on hers, sending an electric jolt to jump start both of their hearts—two hearts that used to beat as one and have never worked the same since they've been apart. As quickly as it happened, Callie jumped off of the blonde and onto her feet, leaving Arizona on the ground, desperately trying to catch the breath Callie stole. She watched as the brunette paced frantically in front of her, muttering something in rapid fire Spanish.

"Calliope, what?" Arizona didn't understand why she stopped. It had to have felt as good to Callie as it did to her.

"You know, no one has called me that since I had to leave you. I wouldn't let them. It reminded me of you and it hurt too much to hear it. I cried at my college graduation because I forgot to tell them to announce 'Callie', instead of my real name. I was able to pass them off as happy tears."

"Okay?" Arizona sat up on her elbows.

"I have a girlfriend, Arizona!" Callie yelled, startling the blonde.

"Oh." Arizona had completely forgotten about that minor detail.

"I can't do this to her!" Callie's voice was getting louder. "I am not a cheater!"

"Calliope, of course you're not a cheater." Arizona said gently. They just got too caught up in the past.

"What we just did was cheating!" Callie collapsed onto her knees. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing. How did everything get so screwed up? She felt like a horrible human being. "I can't hurt her like this. I can't."

* * *

_Callie didn't want to go home. She couldn't face her sister. She couldn't face her parents. There was only one person she could bear seeing right now and she was sure she was sound asleep in her bed, since it was one in the morning on a school night. After wandering the streets for hours, Callie somehow found herself standing in front of the Robbins residence anyway. It's been almost a month since the blonde appeared in her life and they had spent every day after school together, doing homework and getting to know each other. It was refreshing to find someone who matched her intellectually. She felt that Arizona knew more about her than any of her friends that she has known since she was in diapers. She didn't go home with her today though; she went to her boyfriend's house to finally break it off. She hasn't even really spoken to him since she caught him cheating on her over five weeks ago. They were pretty much done anyway. It was supposed to be more of a formality, but it had gotten out of hand and now here she was…standing outside Arizona's house in the middle of the night. She decided that she could just sneakaround to the tree house and hide out there until morning. As she got closer, she could smell smoke, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. She swiftly climbed up the ladder, having had a lot more practice since her first time. When she got to the top,she was both surprised and relieved to see Arizona was already there. She was standing at the other end of the tree house, facing away from the entrance, wearing only a t-shirt and short boxer shorts, even though the temperature had dropped significantly. Her hair was pulled back into a loose French braid and she had something in her hand that was glowing bright in the dark. "Smoking? Really? Are you going to let your patients do that?"_

_"I grew up on military bases. It was normal there. This is actually the first house we lived in that is off base. Tim and I stocked up before we left. I don't do it often. Only when I'm worried or stressed." Arizona quickly defended herself._

_"What are you worried or stressed about?" Callie sat down behind the blonde and crossed her legs. She was too exhausted to stand anymore._

_"You." Arizona put her cigarette out and turned around to face Callie. Her blue eyes shining under the moonlight._

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I had a bad feeling, so I came here." Arizona leaned against the rail as she crossed her arms._

_"A bad feeling about what?" Callie was thrown off by how quiet and monotone Arizona's voice was. It was different than all ofher other optimistic and happy voices she was used to._

_"What are you doing here, Calliope?" Arizona asked firmly. She wasn't in the mood to talk in circles._

_"I couldn't go home." Callie dropped her head. She didn't want to see Arizona's eyes as they tried to read her, like she always does. "So I came here. You said I could use your treehouse anytime I wanted."_

_"You can, but I know you wouldn't come here in the middle of the night just because." Arizona knew where Callie had gone after school and was anxious to find out how it went. "What happened with Josh?"_

_"I went over there and told him, straight out, that we were done. I didn't even go inside. He started begging and pleading with me to at least let him talk. I figured it couldn't hurt, since I did want some answers from him, so I went inside." Callie stopped talking and drew in a deep breath. "He..."_

_"Calliope..." Arizona knelt down in front of the struggling brunette and gasped when she saw the cut on her cheek "Did he do this to you?"_

_"He kept saying all these sweet and nice things like he always does when he's in trouble. He said we could work it out. I told him 'no'…that I knew out the other girl and he-" Callie started crying again. "He asked me, which one. There was more than one, Arizona. One was bad enough." She felt Arizona's arms wrap around her and started to cry harder. "I asked him why he would hurt me_ _like that and he said he had needs I wasn't willing to give him. I mean, really? It doesn't even make sense,since I did 'fulfill his needs' plenty of times."_

_"What?" Arizona was shocked and disgusted. She really didn't want to hear this._

_"We never had sex, just all the other stuff. I wasn't ready to have sex yet. It never felt right to take that step. He told me he understood and that I was worth the wait." Callie sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyways, after he admitted to cheating on me with multiple girls, I couldn't take anymore. I told him to never talk to me again and turned around to leave. He followed me to the door and yanked my arm, so I would face him. He said that it was too bad I wasn't a whore like my sister, since she was great in bed and I could have been better, because I gave better..." Callie didn't feel like she could finish that sentence in front of Arizona. It felt too dirty. "I said she'd never do that, she's had the same boyfriend for two year , and he said having a girlfriend didn't stop him, so why should it stop her?" Callie started sobbing freely again. "My own sister. What did I ever do to her to make her hate me so much?"_

_"I don't know, Calliope, I don't know." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and scooped her up into her lap. Not an easy feat, but they made it work._

_"Then I punched him in the face," Callie said, with an hint of pride, through her tears. It felt damn good too._

_"You punched him in the face?" Arizona couldn't help the proud smile from forming on her face._

_"Yeah, but then he slapped me back." Callie buried her face in Arizona's neck, the feel of her skin and unique scent helped calmed her down. She didn't care how intimate it was. All she cared about was that it made her feel good._

_"I'll kill him!" Arizona stood up suddenly, knocking Callie off her lap. "Where does he live?"_

_"No, Arizona," Callie said. She grabbed the blonde's hand to try and get her to sit back down. "It's done. I just want to move on."_

_"Callie, he hurt you. I can't just let that go." Arizona was a protector. This bastard destroyed her friend and he deserved to be punished._

_"Promise me, you won't go near him." Callie didn't care how tough Arizona thought she was, she knew Josh wouldn't hesitate to fight back._

_"Calliope..."_

_"Promise!"_

_"Okay, I promise." Arizona was going to tell Tim about this. Not all the details, but just enough. He was going to be furious and he didn't promise not to do anything. "Do you want me to go to the kitchen to steal some ice cream and beer?"_

_"That sounds perfect." Callie smiled. She didn't know how she used to survive without Arizona._


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you love her?" Arizona asked, nervous about the answer.

"She's sweet…caring…takes care of me and treats me right. She was there for me through a lot of shit and is beautiful and smart. She makes me happy."

"Yeah, but do you love her?"

"I think I could love her, eventually."

"That's not good enough for me." Callie's answer gave Arizona hope.

"I have to go," Callie said suddenly. "I can't do this anymore." She quickly stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Calliope, wait!" Callie's head start and long legs made her reach the stairs before Arizona could get to her feet. "Your jacket!"

"Keep it!" Callie yelled as she started to run down the stairs.

"No, it's yours!" Arizona could tell it was well worn and a treasured leather jacket—another thing that hasn't changed about the brunette. She pushed through the door that led to the stairs and could hear Callie not to far ahead of her. "Callie!"

"Give it to me at work tomorrow!"

"Callie, stop! You can't just run right now!"

"Yes, I can!" Callie could hear Arizona closing in on her and decided to take the next door into the hospital. She ended up on the third floor, where the operating rooms were located. Arizona heard a door being forcefully opened and saw it swing shut as she rounded the next flight of stairs. She threw the door open and looked around. This section of the hospital seemed to be deserted at this time of night. Arizona had no idea how long they'd been on the roof. She saw the brunette walking down the hall ahead of her, heading for the elevators.

"Callie! Please. Don't just leave me again!" Arizona knew it was a low blow, but it did what she intended. Callie halted just outside an open elevator and turned around. Arizona could see tears streaming down her face, even from the distance she was at. She jogged up to her and pushed her back into the elevator, holding her against the back wall with her body. They didn't choose a floor, so the elevator stayed where it was.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't let you get away again."

"We're completely different people now." Callie struggled to get the strong blonde off of her, but Arizona held her ground.

"Are we? Because what I felt up on that roof was exactly the same. It doesn't just go away."

"I have-"

"A girlfriend. I know. Trust me, I know. Technically, though,we never broke up."

"Can you get off me? I can't think when you're this close."

"Why? Because I make you feel things you don't want to feel? Or is it because I make you feel things you do want to feel?"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed. Her body felt like it was shutting down due to shock. The shock of seeing Arizona again without any warning. The shock of finding out that her father and sister had betrayed her again. The shock of having every feeling she ever felt for Arizona come flooding back all at once. The shock of cheating on her girlfriend. The shock of, even though she knew it was wrong, all she could do was think about doing it again. It was all too much. She felt her body stop fighting and let it slump down into Arizona's arms. The blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and held on tight, not wanting to let her go again. She didn't let go until the elevator started moving on its own. Someone on another floor must have pushed the button. Arizona turned around and faced the door.

"I'm not going to give up chasing you this time. I hope you come back for me again." Arizona said as the door started to slide open. They were greeted by Mark, Teddy, and Bailey in the lobby. They had been called in for an incoming emergency. The three doctors were shocked to see Callie and Arizona on the elevator, hours after they disappeared from the bar. Both with tear stains and makeup smeared all over their faces. Arizona had Callie's jacket on and they both looked guilty and miserable.

"Torres? Robbins? Is everything okay?" Bailey asked. She watched as Callie pushed passed Arizona and ran out the sliding glass doors of the lobby.

"Arizona?" Teddy asked tentatively. It was obvious the blonde wasn't listening. She was too busy watching the love of her life disappear on her again.

* * *

_"Little Sister? I think you should probably go outside today," Tim said as he entered her room. He hated Callie for doing this to her, even though there had to be a logical explanation._

_"Leave me alone," Arizona said into her pillow. Callie had been gone for three months now. All the blonde did was go to school and stay in her room. School had been unbearable at first. Everyone stared at her. Everyone asked her questions she didn't know the answers to and everything there reminded her of Callie. They had shared every class together for their Senior year, except third period when Arizona had band and Callie had choir. They were going to go to college and get an apartment together. All their plans were shattered when Callie didn't show up at school one Monday morning and every day following. Arizona didn't know where she went, but she took her happiness and her heart with her._

_"Arizona, you need to start moving on with your life." Tim put off enlisting a few months, so he could stay here with his sister. He didn't want to leave her alone._

_"Calliope was my life."_

_"Arizona, come on." Tim rolled his eyes at the dramatic statement. "This isn't who you are. You're a strong woman, who doesn't need some girl to live. Get up!"_

_"No! You'll never understand. Just leave me alone." Arizona started to cry in her pillow again. She thought she'd be all out of tears by now, but she was wrong. Again. She was wrong about so many things, especially when it came to Callie._

_"How about we go to her house and see if we can get her parents to tell you where she is?" Tim rubbed his hand across her back. He never knew what to do when someone was crying. To his surprise, Arizona turned around and sat up._

_"Okay." It was Arizona's last option_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You should take a shower first. You stink."_

_"I do not." Arizona hit her brother with her pillow. She thought she almost felt a smile tugging at the corners her mouth when it hit him in the face. Almost. Crawling out of bed, she went across the hall to the bathroom. She was showered and changed within fifteen minutes._

_"And where are you two going?" Barbara asked, surprised to see her daughter out of bed on a Saturday._

_"To the Torres'," Tim answered when Arizona ignored her mom and walked out the front door._

_"Tim, are you sure that's a good idea?"_

_"She's out of bed, isn't she?"_

_"I hope you're right." Barbara sighed. She knew Callie and Arizona were young, but she knew love when she saw it and those two were meant to be together. She knew there was no way Callie willingly up and left her daughter. She tried everything in her power to find out what happened to her, but the Torres family was as tight lipped and private as they come. Watching out the window as her children drove down the street, she hoped this didn't break her daughter completely._

* * *

Shannon paced back and forth across Callie's apartment. Her girlfriend chased the new doctor out of the bar over four hours ago and no one has heard from either of them since. She didn't know if she should be more angry or worried. When Callie didn't come right back, Shannon left and came here. Everyone else had been ignoring her. She wasn't stupid; she knew what they thought of her. They didn't know anything about her though and they didn't know how much work Shannon put in to getting the surgeon to notice her. They didn't know how many nights she spent holding Callie's hair back after she drank herself sick, or how she would rock her back to sleep when she'd wake up in the middle of the night crying over some other woman she saw in her dreams. If they couldn't see that she was one hundred percent committed to making Callie the happiest person alive, then screw them.

Callie stood outside her apartment door with her keys in her hand. She was afraid that if she went in she'd have to face her girlfriend and she didn't want to do that right then. She wanted to just crawl into her bed and go to sleep…maybe she wasn'tthere. Who was she kidding? Shannon was always there. Just yesterday Callie thought she was happy. She thought she had everything figured out, that she had finally pushed her former life deep enough inside her that she could finally be truly happy again and that she had finally found the one relationship that could stick, after countless ones failed. The universe had played a cruel joke on her and was laughing at her. She took a deep breath and put her key in the lock.

Shannon ran to the door when she heard the key, praying that it was Callie and not Cristina. Her prayers came true when she saw her girlfriend push open the door. "Callie!" Shannon could tell she'd been crying and all of her makeup was gone, but she looked more beautiful without it. "Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"Not now, Shannon. I just want to go to bed," Callie said without making eye contact. She went straight to her room and shut the door. Shannon frowned. Callie never called her by her full name and it sounded foreign on her tongue. She went to Callie's door and knocked. When she didn't receive an answer, she slowly turned the doorknob, giving Callie time to protest. When she still didn't hear anything, she pushed the door open. Callie was curled up on her bed facing away from the door. Shannon slowly approached her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dr. Robbins is her, isn't she?" Shannon knew as soon as Callie called her 'Mariposa' in the bar that the blonde was the one her girlfriend drank herself into stupors for…who she dreamt about.

"What?" Callie turned over and looked at the back of Shannon's head. She'd never told anyone about Arizona, not even Mark.

"You told me about her before, when you were drunk. Before we started doing whatever it is we're doing, you said you could never love anyone as much as you loved her…that she was your soulmate…the one who got away." She knew Callie wouldn't remember. "You ask for her in your sleep…you ask for your 'Mariposa'."

"You knew and you still pursued me?" Callie felt guilty for unloading that onto her, especially since she didn't even remember doing it. She felt bad that Shannon knew that she could never love her how she deserved to be loved.

"You're so amazing, Cal. I know you don't see it. I wanted you, any part of you. I was okay with being second best. I was okay with having to be reminded of that every time I had to look at that butterfly tattoo on your hip." Shannon smiled sadly and turned around to look at Callie's face. "She has butterflies on her scrub cap, you know."

* * *

"_May I help you?" A maid asked as she opened the door to the Torres mansion. Arizona was intimidated every time Callie brought her here, which wasn't often. They chose to spend most of their time at Arizona's, for obvious reasons._

_"I need to talk to Mr. Torres."_

_"May I ask who you are?"_

_"Arizona Robbins."_

_"Im sorry, but Mr. Torres is out of town," The maid said, as she tried to close the door. The blonde stuck her foot in the way to stop her from shutting it. "Ms. Robbins, I'm afraid you'll have to leave or I'll be forced to call security." There were only three names on the list of people Mr. Torres gave the help to never let in, or be fired immediately. Arizona Robbins was the first one on it._

_"Please, I have to talk to him. I know he's here!" Arizona begged. "I just need five minutes."_

_"No, I'm sorry. Please leave." The maid felt sorry for the young girl. She couldn't even imagine what she could have done to be blacklisted in the Torres home._

_"It's about Calliope. Do you know anything about her?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Calliope. Callie. His daughter."_

_"Aria?_

_"His other daughter."_

_"I've never met another daughter. Now, please, leave, before you make me lose my job."_

_"Mr. Torres!" Arizona yelled into the house. "Mr. Torres!"_

_"What on earth is going on out here?" Carlos asked as he entered the foyer. He could hear the shouting from his office._

_"I tried to get her to leave, Sir. She won't budge. I was just about to call security."_

_"No need, Dolores,." Carlos said as he narrowed his eyes on the girl that ruined his daughter's life. "Come with me." He spun around and headed back towards his office. Arizona followed. He was always a scary man, but was kind to her when she visited. Unfortunately, she didn't know that he already knew the true nature of her and Callie's relationship. She didn't know he had a reason to be disgusted by her or to lie to her and she didn't know not to trust him. Even though she could never get him on the phone, she never suspected he was behind it. She always figured it was Aria's doing. "Sit," He demanded, as he pointed to a chair across from his desk. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I need to know where Calliope is."_

_"That's none of your concern."_

_"Yes, sir. It is. She's my best friend and I miss her. I'm worried about her."_

_"She doesn't want me to tell you where she went. I have to respect my daughter's wishes."_

_"What?" Arizona's heart sank. "She said that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But... why?" It didn't make any sense. Callie wouldn't just leave without a goodbye._

_"She came to me and said she needed to leave this town. She said she lost her way. I trust her and didn't question it. She's finishing off her school year elsewhere."_

_"Lost her way? What do you mean?" He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying._

_"Like I said, I didn't question it." Carlos pulled out a picture from his desk. "Since you are her friend, I will show you this." He handed the photo to Arizona. "I just received this in the mail."_

_Arizona looked down at a smiling Callie who was in the arms of a cute guy. They were both dressed up to go out somewhere nice. "What is this?"_

_"Her and her new fiancé. They met at her new school. I believe she is much too young to be married, but I trust her judgment. I've met this boy and he is a very nice young man."_

_"Fiancé?" If Arizona's world hadn't been crashing down around her, she would have realized that it was an older picture of a younger Callie and her Sophomore prom date. "How can you let this happen? She's only been gone three months."_

_"Calliope is very strong willed and she'll do what she wants even if I fight it. I believe you know her well enough to know that. I suggest you leave her alone and don't ruin her happiness."_

_"Yeah..." Arizona threw the picture back on the desk. "I have to go."_

_Tim watched as his sister ran out of the Torres house and disappeared down the street with her face buried in her hands. Quickly starting his car, he followed. He found her in a patch of grass curled up into a ball and sobbing. "Come on, Little Sister. I'll take you home." He picked her up and carried her to the e could tell that whatever happened in the Torres house shattered the one last piece of hope his sister held onto._

* * *

"Do you love her?" Shannon asked quietly. She already knew the answer. She'd known the answer since she knew Callie, but she needed to hear it aloud though.

"Yes." It sounded so simple when she said it out loud. If only it felt that easy too. Callie started crying again. She knew there was no use lying about it, but she never wanted to hurt Shannon. "I'm so sorry."

"Callie, it's okay."

"I kissed her," Callie blurted out. She had to tell her because the guilt was already eating her alive. The silence that followed her confession was deafening.

"Does she still love you?" Shannon finally asked. The blow Callie just delivered to her heart hurt more than she could have imagined. She watched as Callie nodded her head. "Do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know. I don't even know her anymore."

"Then how do you know you love her?"

"Because I never stopped."


	5. Chapter 5

After Callie ran away from her at the hospital, Arizona drove home. She had thought about chasing her, but decided against it. Pulling up to her building, she saw Bob heading towards her car to open her door. "Good evening, or morning, Dr. Robbins. However you want to look at it. Are you just now getting home from the hospital?"

"Yes, and I have to go back in a few hours."

"You doctors and your crazy schedules. Don't you ever sleep?"

"Whenever I can." Arizona headed towards the door. "Goodnight, Bob."

"Goodnight, Dr. Robbins." Bob could sense something was off with the blonde. She didn't smile once. He hoped she was okay.

Arizona went straight to the closet in her spare room and started pulling boxes out, until she found the one she was looking for. She ran her fingers over the faded purple writing on the top. _Calliope._She took it to her room and sat down on the bed with the box in front of her. Staring at it, she wondered if she was strong enough to open it. She hadn't looked in this box for at least ten years. Deciding that nothing could be worse than what she already experienced tonight, she slowly lifted the lid. Right on top was the butterfly ring full of promises that Callie had given her on their one year anniversary.

* * *

_"I got you a present." Callie grinned and handed her girlfriend a small box._

_"Calliope, we said no presents."_

_"I know, but I saw this and had to buy it for you."_

_"But, I didn't get you anything."_

_"You're here. That's all I want." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona lightly on the lips. "Please, open it."_

_"Okay, but you're in trouble." Arizona opened the box and gasped. It was a thin silver ring with a little silver butterfly resting on top, a small diamond embedded as its head. "Calliope, what?"_

_"Mariposa, this is to symbolize my love for you. I know we're young and people say we're crazy. That we don't know what we're talking about. I say, fuck them."_

_"Callie!" Arizona laughed. "Language."_

_"Sorry." Callie rolled her eyes and smiled. "This is a promise ring. It's a place holder for when we're both finished with medical school and become successful doctors, then I can buy you a bigger ring and ask you to marry me. As long as you wear this ring, I promise to love you, take care of you, protect you, and cherish you. I promise that the life we build together will be full of happiness and love. I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin. I'd promise you the whole world if I could." Callie grabbed the box and took the ring out. She held Arizona's hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "So, Arizona Robbins, will you promise to be mine forever?"_

_"I promise." Arizona nodded her head and tried to fight back her happy tears. She launched herself into Callie's arms, causing her to fall onto her back, and planted her lips passionately on the brunette's. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mariposa."_

_Callie disappeared three months later._

* * *

Arizona smiled and wiped the tears off her face. She's cried more tonight than she has her entire life combined, even after Callie left. She slipped the ring onto her finger. It didn't fit all the way down her ring finger, so she put it on her pinky. She grabbed the next item in the box. It was two movie tickets from their first date. They had gone to see 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Arizona spent the rest of the night singing all the songs at the top of her lungs. Something that Callie wasn't too thrilled about. She set those aside and pulled out the program that Callie had given her from the first concert she played in at her new school. Opening it, she laughed when she saw the heart drawn around her name listed next to first chair flute and the big 'X' through Aria's name, listed next to second chair. Next was a stack of old notes they would write back and forth to each other in class, since they kept getting in trouble for talking. She smiled as she read a couple. They were full of ridiculous gossip about their fellow students, inside jokes, bad doodles, and random song lyrics. She set the pile of papers aside and reached back into the box, pulling out something soft. Unfolding it, she realized it was Callie's old softball jersey. "Oh my god..." Arizona covered her mouth with her hand. This was the last thing she saw Callie wearing before she vanished. She had left it at her house after they... Arizona smiled at the memory. That was a good day. Arizona's parents and brother weren't home, so they decided to take full advantage and spent most of the day naked in bed after Callie's morning softball game. If Arizona had known that was the last time she'd see Callie, she would have never let her leave. Normally, she would have spent the night, but Callie's father had insisted she come home. Something he rarely did, so both girls knew it had to be important. Now she knew why. Arizona slipped the jersey over her head. She had worn and washed it so many times as she waited for Callie to come back to claim it, the material had worn thin. Even though she had no idea what was going on at first, Arizona and Tim had gone to every game Callie played in their Junior and part of their Senior year.

* * *

"_You're a jock?!" Arizona was shocked. "I'm friends with a jock?"_

_"I am not!" Callie laughed. "I just like to play. It's fun."_

_"You know that band kids and jocks don't really go together, right?"_

_"Stop calling me that!" Callie rolled her eyes. "Will you come to my game or not? It's the first one of the season."_

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Arizona couldn't believe her friend played a game that involved dirt. She was so... clean._

_"Really?" Callie smiled. None of her friends liked softball. Even her family refused to come watch her play._

_"Of course, Calliope. You came to my boring concert. We support each other. It's what friends do."_

_"It wasn't boring. Your solo was amazing." Because of Aria, Callie came to despise the sound of the flute, but when Arizona played, it was like a whole new instrument. "Plus watching Aria fume the entire time was fun."_

_"I thought I was actually going to die from all the death glares she shot my way."_

_"I'm surprised you didn't." Callie leaned over and used her fork to pick the tomatoes out of Arizona's salad, since the blonde hated them._

_"What time is your game?"_

_"Right after school."_

_"Okay. Tim and I will be there." Arizona held out her hand for Callie's croutons. She had no idea how someone could not like the delicious crunchy bits of bread._

_"Tim?"_

_"Yeah, he loves sports. Maybe he can explain to me what's going on. How did I not know you played a sport?"_

_"You don't listen to me." Callie grinned. She knew that wasn't true._

_"I do too! You never once mentioned softball in the five months that I've known you." Arizona remembered every single thing Callie had told her._

_"I guess it never came up." Callie shrugged. It really hadn't. Her practices were at the same time Arizona had marching band practice, so the blonde never noticed she was doing something else. She bit into a cherry tomato, not realizing how juicy it was. Arizona stared blankly as Callie licked the juice off her lips. The brunette even made gross tomatoes look sexy. "Arizona?"_

_"What?"_

_"I asked you a question."_

_"You did?" Arizona frowned. How long was she staring for?_

_"Yeah." Callie laughed. "I asked if you were ready for our history test."_

_"Oh yeah. Piece of cake." Arizona shoved a piece of lettuce into her mouth and scrunched up her face. "Why are we eating rabbit food again?"_

_"We're being healthy."_

_"This is the last time I let you pick our lunches." Arizona pushed her salad away just as the bell rang. "Come on. I want to get these classes over with, so I can see you in that uniform."_

_"I do look pretty good in it." Callie grinned and stood up. The thought of Arizona watching her play excited her._

_"You look good in anything, Calliope." Arizona looped her arm through the brunette's and steered them to their next class._

_"There she is!" Arizona said excitedly, when she spotted Callie running onto the field. "God, she looks so hot." She blushed when she realized she said that out loud. She'd never spoken of her attraction to Callie out loud to anyone before and she'd only just accepted it for herself. She glanced sideways to see if Tim had heard her. He wasn't looking at her in disgust or anything, so he must not have._

_"Yeah, she does." Tim laughed when his sister dropped her face into her hands, clearly embarrassed. "Arizona, it's okay."_

_"Noitsnot." Arizona mumbled into her hands. She could feel Tim pulling at her hands to remove them from her face._

_"Yes, it is." He gave his sister a reassuring smile when she finally looked at him. She stared at him for a minute before sighing and returning her attention back to Callie. "What's happening now?"_

_"They're just warming up."_

_"Oh." Arizona looked back at her brother. The way he was studying her made her feel uneasy. "What?"_

_"She likes you too, you know." Tim was sick of watching each of them ignore their true feelings for each other. It had to be tortuous. He decided that he had to finally step in, even if his sister didn't want to hear it._

_"I'd hope so, or this would be a very awkward friendship."_

_"You know what I mean, Zona." He watched Arizona's face as she struggled with what to say._

_"No, she doesn't." Arizona sighed._

_"She does. Any blind person can see it." Tim looked up to see Callie smiling and waving at them. He waved, which made Arizona look. The brunette's smile grew wider as the blonde waved back. "She only smiles like that for you."_

_"Callie isn't like that."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like me." Arizona stared at the empty bleachers in front of them._

_"What are you like?" Tim had to get her to say it. He had to let her know that it was okay. That there was nothing wrong with her. He could see the struggle flashing across his sister's face._

_"Timmy..." Arizona let out an exasperated breath. Why was he doing this to her? Why now?_

_"What are you like, Arizona?" Tim asked again._

_"Gay, okay?" Arizona blurted out. "She isn't gay." She buried her face in her hands again._

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes, I do. She would have told me. We tell each other everything."_

_"Have you told her?"_

_"No..."_

_"See. You don't know." Tim pried her hands away from her face again and forced her to look at him. "Zona, you know this is okay, right? I love you, no matter what. Callie will love you, no matter what. Just tell her."_

_"What if she is so disgusted by me that she won't want to talk to me anymore? I can't lose her."_

_"Do you really think she will be? I think you know her better than that."_

_"But-"_

_"Tell her. You might be surprised." Tim was not the most perceptive person, but even he could see that Callie liked Arizona just as much as his sister liked her._

_"Tim-"_

_"Tell her."_

_"I'll think about it." Arizona watched as Callie ran back into the dugout with her team. "How long have you known?"_

_"I suspected it, since right before we moved here. You?"_

_"I wasn't sure at first, but the day I met Callie was when I finally figured it out for sure."_

_"You held it in for this long?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I'm sorry, Zona." Tim couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for her. He wished she had felt comfortable enough to talk to him sooner. "This is great. Now, we can scope out girls together."_

_"Oh, my god." Arizona laughed. "I only want one girl," she said as they watched Callie run onto the middle of the field._

_"Looks like she's pitching," Tim said impressed. Callie turned and gave them one last small wave before putting her game face on to focus. "Woah..." Tim said after they watched Callie slaughter the first batter._

_"So hot..." Arizona grinned at her brother. Softball was way more interesting when Callie was involved. They watched as Callie helped her team win, 6-1. When she was done, the brunette ran towards Arizona and Tim wearing the brightest smile._

_"That was for you, Mariposa," Callie said as she ran by them on the way to the locker room. "I'm going to change. Wait for me."_

_"Still think she doesn't like you?" Tim laughed at the look of shock on Arizona's face._

_"We have to go," Arizona said abruptly._

_"What? She said to wait for her."_

_"No, I can't do this right now." Arizona couldn't handle the thought of seeing Callie after that. She was afraid of what she might do or say. She jumped down the bleachers and ran towards the parking lot._

_"Zona!" Tim rolled his eyes. He had gotten so close. He sighed and followed Arizona to the car._

_Callie quickly changed and hurried back to the bleachers. Arizona and Tim were nowhere to be found. She hung around for twenty minutes, hoping they would be back. She didn't understand what happened. Maybe they didn't hear her ask them to wait. She gathered her equipment and carried it to her teammate's car in hopes of a ride, since Tim was supposed to take her. Securing the ride, she would just go to Arizona's house, as planned. She knocked on the door when she got there, expecting to see Arizona's smile answer._

_"Hey, Cal." Tim greeted._

_"Hey. What happened?"_

_"I'll let her explain. She's in the tree house. She's kind of upset about something."_

_"Okay, thanks, Tim." Callie stepped off the porch to go aroundto the side entrance to the backyard._

_"Callie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Just listen to her okay?"_

_"Of course." Callie smiled. She always listened to her. She rounded the house and stood at the bottom of the tree. "Mariposa, are you going to come down from there?" Callie smiled up at her best friend's apprehensive blue eyes peeking out from over the edge of her tree house. She could barely make out that the blonde was shaking her head. "No? Then I'll just have to come up." She always felt silly being fifteen years old and climbing up a ladder into a child's tree house, but she did it for Arizona. She'd do anything for her. Making it to the top, she laid out on her stomach with her head resting on her folded arms in front of her, mirroring the blonde's position. She frowned when she saw the empty pack of cigarettes abandoned next to her friend's head. That usually meant something was really bothering her. "Want to talk about it?"_

* * *

Arizona smiled at the memory of the first softball game she had ever been to. It turned out to be the best night of her life. She came out to her brother, he supported her fully, she told Callie her feelings, Callie reciprocated those feelings, she got her perfect first kiss, and her first girlfriend. She set the box down on the ground and crawled under the covers. That was enough of going down memory lane for now.

* * *

"We're over, aren't we?" Shannon asked, as she watched Callie clean the same spot on the kitchen counter again for the tenth time. They had moved from the bedroom to the living room an hour ago and from the living room to the kitchen half an hour ago. Callie had just finished explaining what happened between her and Arizona, seventeen years ago. Even though Callie has been crying, her eyes had a sparkle Shannon had never seen before every time she said Arizona's name. It was a heartbreaking story and Shannon wasn't about to stand in the way of Callie's happy ending, even if it killed her.

"Shan..." Callie sighed. She didn't know the answer to that. She didn't want to throw something good away that easily. Shannon deserved better than that. And for what? Just because she spent a few hours with her high school girlfriend? No, she wasn't just her high school girlfriend. She was her Arizona. She didn't even know if it would work out with Arizona, if they tried anything. She really wanted to try though. Turns out Callie did know the answer. She was just too cowardly to give it. Shannon waited on a stool as she watched Callie move aimlessly around the kitchen. She didn't know what the brunette was trying to accomplish in there. Callie never answered her.

"Okay." Shannon slid off the stool and stood up. "I have to work in a few hours, so I'm going to go. I'll come get my stuff later."

"That's it? You're not going to fight for me?" It was an insensitive question. Callie knew that, but she didn't think Shannon would give up that easy. She had hoped she was worth fighting for and maybe it would work out in the end.

"I've been fighting for you for the past year. I don't have any fight left in me. Are you going to fight for me?" Shannon took Callie's silence as a 'no'. "I didn't think so."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do." Shannon was having trouble holding herself together right now and didn't want Callie to see her break down. She knew the brunette never wanted to hurt her and she didn't need to witness it. Stepping into the kitchen, she placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips. "You broke my heart, Callie Torres."

Callie waited for the front door to close behind Shannon before letting herself fall to the kitchen floor in a heap of fatigue and tears. She cried for hurting Shannon…she cried over having to relive the worst moment of her life…she cried for Tim…and she cried for all the years of Arizona's life she had missed. She had some hope, though. There had to be a reason she was in her life again. When her tears dried up, she managed to stand up long enough to make it to her bed. Laying awake, she thought about what her next step should be. What she wanted first was answers. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

***beep, beep, beep***

Arizona groaned and reached out her hand to shut off her alarm. She could have sworn she had just fallen asleep. Opening one eye to check the time, she saw that she actually had just fallen asleep. She still felt tired and emotionally drained. This was no way to start her second day at her job, but she had no choice. Once she got there and surrounded herself in work and kids, she'd be able to forget the night before even happened. She'd perfected the art of avoidance and denial over the years. Rolling out of bed, she padded into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that she was still wearing Callie's jersey. She ripped it off and threw it on the floor. The blonde didn't put any effort into getting ready and was soon out the door. She was happy to see that her car was already waiting for her. "Good morning, Bob. Thank you, Bob." Arizona waved as she rushed by the smiling doorman. She jumped into the driver's seat and headed for the hospital.

One minor surgery and four cups of coffee later, Arizona was still dragging. She'd ignored anyone who tried to talk to her about anything other than work and found herself wandering the ortho wing more than once, without knowing how she got there. When her stomach growled, she decided she should try to eat. "Come on, come on," She mumbled as she repetitively pushed the elevator call button. It was taking way too long, so she headed for the stairs. When she reached the second floor, she saw the last person she wanted to see right now, sitting alone on the stairs, staring at the wall ahead of her. She turned around to go back up, but was stopped by the person's voice.

"If you mess this up, I'll kill you."

"What?" Arizona turned around to see Callie's girlfriend's abnormally bright green eyes staring up at her. She looked as shitty as Arizona felt.

"You heard me." Shannon stood up and leaned against the railing.

"I don't get it."

"She told me about you, a long time ago."

"Really?" Arizona smiled. Callie talked about her?

"She was drunk, she doesn't remember it."

"Oh." Arizona frowned. What did that mean? She was starting to get nervous under the intense stare the other woman was giving her. The doctor had to admit that she was stunning. Arizona could see the attraction. "I'm going to go."

"No, I'm not done talking to you."

"What do we possibly have to talk about?"

"Callie."

"I don't really want to talk about her with you." As far as Arizona was concerned, this woman was the one standing in her way. She tried to step past the nurse, but she was blocked by Shannon's body. "Seriously? Look, I'm not going to do anything to ruin your relationship. I'm not that kind of person."

"You've been ruining it from the start."

"How is that possible? I just got here."

"Because she never stopped loving you, so that kind of makes it hard for her to love anyone else."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. She told me last night."

"She did?" Arizona smiled as her heart soared. She had hoped that was true and it was nice to have it confirmed.

"She told me you love her too, but she didn't need to. I can see it written all over your face."

"Sorry." Arizona tried to wipe away her smile. She realized she probably shouldn't be openly showing her love for someone else's girlfriend in front of said girlfriend.

"Never apologize for how you feel, especially when it's love like that."

"Umm..." This was quickly turning into one of the strangest conversations she'd ever been a part of.

"Just promise you'll take care of her and make her happy." Shannon could tell the doctor was confused by what she was saying. "Callie didn't tell you?" She had thought for sure they would have talked by now.

"Tell me what?"

"As of last night, we're not together anymore."

"Oh..." Arizona tried really hard to hide how happy that news made her. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Shannon laughed dryly. "Promise me, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. If she even wants me."

"She definitely wants you."

"She told you that, too?" Arizona smiled again.

"No, but I know." Shannon's break was over, so she turned around to continue down the stairs. "Have a good day, Dr. Robbins."

"You, too." Arizona watched the nurse leave. She stood there processing what just happened. She had to find Callie. "Sloan!" She yelled when she saw Mark in the cafeteria. "When does Callie get here?"

"She's not working today."

"She told me she was." Arizona frowned. She was sure of it.

"She was, but now she's not."

"Why?" She really hoped Callie wasn't avoiding her.

"All she told me was that she had to take care of something and that she's going out of town for a couple of days." Mark had begged his friend for more information, but she wouldn't tell him anything. She probably wouldn't have told him anything if he hadn't caught her in the hall between their apartments with a suitcase.

"Out of town where?" Was Callie leaving her again? No, she said last time wasn't her choice. She wouldn't do that to her.

"I don't know." Mark shrugged. "Are you going to tell me what is going on with you two?"

"No." Arizona wracked her brain for any place Callie would go. She looked up and saw someone who might know walk into the cafeteria. "Yang!"

"What now?" Cristina sighed as the blonde ran up to her. She had come home that morning to find Callie frantically running around throwing stuff in a bag, mumbling something about Miami and Arizona. She didn't even think her roommate noticed she was home.

"Do you know where Callie is?"

"I would guess either Miami or Arizona, but since you're Arizona and she's not here, I'd go with Miami."

"Miami? What would she be doing in Miami?" Mark asked confused.

"She's going to see her parents," Arizona said. It made sense now.

"She has parents in Miami?" Why did the new doctor know this about Callie and not her best friend? "She said she didn't have any family."

"Estranged." Arizona realized that Callie probably never spoke to her family again. She couldn't believe Callie would go there alone. "When did she leave?"

"I saw her leaving about three hours ago." Mark watched as Arizona turned and started running away. "Blondie, where are you going?!"

"Miami!" Arizona ran out of the cafeteria and collided right into Richard Webber. "Chief! I know it's only my second day, but I have a family emergency that needs my immediate attention."

"You're not related to Torres, are you?"

"No?" What?

"She had a family emergency, too."

"Please. I just need two or three days," Arizona begged.

"Two days, Dr. Robbins."

"Thank you!" Arizona went to her office to use the her computer to buy a ticket. She saw that a flight had left an hour ago and another one would be leaving in an hour. It'd be almost impossible to make it. She decided to try anyway. Callie was probably on the one that left an hour ago, which would give her a two hour head start. Arizona changed her clothes and ran down the stairs to her car. She didn't bother to go home to pack anything, figuring it would slow her down through security and she could just buy new stuff after she found Callie. There had surprisingly been very little traffic on the way to the airport. The clock in her car told her she only had twenty minutes until the plane left. It was probably already boarding. Deciding she didn't have time to park in the far away, overnight lot and shuttle in, she left her car in the much closer, hourly parking. It would probably cost her a small fortune to get it back, but she didn't care. If she did, she wouldn't have spent nine hundred dollars on a last minute flight to Miami. She made it through security without any problems. "Wait, wait, wait!" She yelled as she ran up to the attendant, who was about to close the door.

"Cutting it kind of close, aren't we?" The man smiled and held the door for her. "Have a good flight."

It wasn't until Arizona was buckled into her seat that she realized she had no plan or any idea where Callie would be when she got there. The brunette would stay at a hotel, but there were probably hundreds in Miami. Arizona didn't even have her cell phone number or the number of any of their friends to call and ask. She'd have to call the hospital when she landed and have the operator track one of them down. Resting her head on the window, she drifted off to much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie drove by her parent's house for probably the hundredth time in the past two hours. She didn't know why she had thought this would a good idea. She didn't even know if they still lived there. Her father had it custom built to suit his needs, so she doubted they would move. It never really felt like a home there. It was large, impersonal, stark, and uninviting. All things she felt like a home shouldn't be. It personified her father pretty well, actually. She spent practically the entire last year and a half that she had lived in Miami at Arizona's house. The Robbins were the exact opposite of her parents and she felt at home in their house. At the time, Callie felt guilty for loving Arizona's parents more than her own, but now she knew they were who made her into the kind of person she was today. They had welcomed her into their house with open arms from the start and continued to be just as, if not more, welcoming and loving when Arizona and Callie told them about their relationship.

* * *

_The ticking of the clock on the dining room wall seemed to get louder and louder the longer they sat there not talking. Barbara and Daniel Robbins sat patiently, as they waited for their daughter to say something. They had no idea what this conversation was going to be about. As parents, they try to expect the best from their kids, but couldn't help thinking the worst the longer they sat there. Arizona had come to them that morning before school and said she had something important to discuss with them. They agreed to sit down as a family after dinner and talk then. Neither one of the older Robbins were surprised to see that Callie was here too. She has become part of the family over the last six months. They noticed a change in their daughter as soon as the young brunette entered her life. Arizona was always a generally happy child, but there was something missing that Barbara and Daniel could never figure out. They knew their daughter found that missing something within Callie and they were very grateful. Tim stood listening in the hallway, out of view, as he too waited for Arizona to say something. He wanted to believe his parents would accept his sister and Callie. They were good people. They raised their kids to openly love and to be accepting of all types of people. He couldn't help the small hint of worry inside him though. He promised his sister that this would be a positive experience and he didn't want to be the one to have to break that promise._

_"Arizona, you're not pregnant, are you?" Daniel finally asked._

_"No! God, no." Arizona looked up from her hands and at Callie for the first time since they sat down at the table. The brunette gave her a small smile._

_"You're not in trouble?"_

_"No, Mom. It's nothing bad." Arizona sighed. "Or at least, I hope you won't think it's bad." She looked at Callie and grinned. "It's actually good. Really good."_

_"Then why don't you just tell us?"_

_"Do you want me to tell them?" Callie whispered as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand under the table. She could feel the older Robbins eyes on her._

_"No, I want to do it." Arizona leaned in and whispered back. "I need to do it."_

_"Okay, but I think you're starting to scare them."_

_"I know." Arizona rubbed Callie's thigh to comfort mostly herself. "I'm trying."_

_"It's going to be okay, you know. They'll love you, no matter what."_

_"I know." Arizona sighed again. She didn't know why this was so hard for her._

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_Barbara and Daniel watched as Arizona and Callie quietly whispered back and forth and noted their closeness and not-so-subtle intimate touches. It clicked in their heads at the same time and they exchange knowing smiles. They silently decided to not say anything and let their daughter do this how she wanted to do it._

_"Okay," Arizona said, loud enough for her parents to hear. "Mom. Dad..." She paused._

_"What honey? You know you can tell us anything, right?" Daniel said. He was getting impatient. He wished his daughter knew this wasn't something they'd have a problem with. He wished she didn't have to struggle with this. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her. All he ever wanted was for his children to be happy and to know that they're loved. "We'll love you, no matter what."_

_"And Callie too." Barbara decided to throw in. The smile that lit up the brunette's face made her glad she did._

_"I'm gay," Arizona said bluntly. She immediately covered her face with her hands and recoiled in her chair. She didn't want to see her parent's reaction. Callie saw it, though. Barbara and Daniel were all smiles. They were happy their daughter finally let it out._

_"Mariposa." Callie gently coaxed Arizona's hands away from her face. "It's okay. Look."_

_"Arizona, we wish you didn't feel like you had to hide this from us," Daniel said. "It doesn't change how we feel about you. You're our daughter."_

_"We know you're still the same Arizona we raised." Barbara smiled. "We love you."_

_"I love you too." Arizona didn't know what else to say. That couldn't have gone any better. She pushed her chair back, so she could go give her parents a hug. "Um..." She looked at Callie and smiled, as she sat back down in her chair. "There's something else."_

_"How long?" Daniel asked. He didn't feel like sitting here for another hour waiting for Arizona to point out the obvious._

_"How long what?"_

_"How long have you and Callie been seeing each other?" He smiled when Callie barked out a laugh. She covered her mouth,embarrassed by her outburst._

_"Uh..." Arizona looked back and forth between her parents and smiled. "We were just friends until about a month ago."_

_"So, you're..." Barbara waited for one of them to finish her sentence._

_"Yes, Callie's my girlfriend." Arizona grinned wider and grabbed Callie's hand._

_"I wish you would have told us that before we let her sleep over here so much."_

_"Dad!" Arizona blushed._

_"He's just kidding honey." Barbara laughed. They both trusted their kids fully to make good decisions. There was an awkward silence for a minute and Tim decided to step in._

_"I told you, Zona."_

_"How long have you been out there?" Arizona laughed. She should have known._

_"The entire time." Tim entered the dining room and sat in one of the empty seats. "I thought I was going to die an old man out there, waiting for you to talk."_

_"You told your brother before us?" Barbara wasn't surprised;they were inseparable. She still felt a little hurt though._

_"No. He figured it out on his own."_

_"Yeah, it was hard not to tell when all she did was drool and make googoo eyes at Callie."_

_"I did not!" Arizona turned to her amused looking girlfriend. "No, I didn't."_

_"It's okay." Callie laughed "I'm sure I did the same to you."_

_"Oh, you did."_

_"Tim, be nice to your sister."_

_"What? The only two people who didn't know they loved each other were them. It was painful to have to witness."_

_"Love?" Barbara raised her eyebrows at the two girls. She wasn't sure they should be declaring love so soon._

_"Yeah, I love her, Mom." Arizona smiled at Callie._

_"I love her too, Mrs. Robbins." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona tenderly on the lips, not caring about their audience._

_"Calliope..." Arizona blushed. She wasn't sure how she felt about public displays of affection in front of her parents yet._

_"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."_

_"They're so cute!" Barbara told Daniel._

_"They're disgusting, is what they are." Tim playfully rolled his eyes and grinned._

_"Callie, come here." Barbara stood up suddenly and waited for the brunette to come to her. When Callie got there, she gave her a big hug. "I love you, and I know you're going to take good care of our daughter."_

_"I love you too, Mrs. Robbins." Callie struggled not to cry. She couldn't remember the last time her own parents said they loved her. "I'll never hurt Arizona, I promise."_

* * *

Callie sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel. That was another promise she unintentionally broke. She missed Barbara and Daniel and wished that she had thought to ask Arizona how they were doing. She wasn't exactly thinking straight last night though. Starting her rental car again, she started driving. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself on a very familiar street. Arizona and she used to walk up and down it, just talking or not talking, whatever fit the mood. She pulled up to the Robbins' old house and saw that it was for sale and stood empty. Before she could stop herself, she was out of the car and slowly walking up the walkway that led up to the porch. Besides the peeling paint and dead grass, the house looked exactly the same. The amount of happy memories that flooded Callie's brain as she walked closer was overwhelming. She stopped on the front steps where she and Arizona used to sit and do homework, when it wasn't too hot outside. She looked towards the street, where a ghost of an ice cream truck drove by, Arizona fighting off the neighborhood children to get to it first, the blonde turning and silently begging Callie to buy her an ice cream. She looked at the window in the door she had accidentally broke, when she threw a fast ball for Arizona to catch, but the blonde had chickened out at the last minute and moved. Luckily, her parents didn't get mad. She didn't think they ever got mad at them, no matter what shenanigans they got into. Peeking in the front window, she saw the staircase she used to chase Arizona up and down. It looked like whoever owned the house after the Robbins took down some walls because the space was now wide open,instead of sectioned off. She stepped off the porch and eyed the path that led to the backyard. She doubted the tree house was still there, but she couldn't leave without checking. Rounding the house, she stopped dead in her tracks. There, in the very back of the now overgrown yard, stood the tree that still housed probably the most important structure of Callie's life. The tree house was now blue, instead of brown, and someone had fixed the roof. Before there was a hole, so they could look up at the stars when they laid in it, now it had a patch over it. Arizona and she used to talk about everything and anything in that tree house. It was also full of a lot of firsts. The first time she told someone she loved them, the first time anyone told her they loved her, the first time she kissed a girl, the first time she asked someone to be her girlfriend, the first time she had sex with anyone. They had their first big fight there. She couldn't even remember what it was about. She could only remember the aftermath. Making her way to the bottom, she looked up, expecting to see bouncy blonde hair and sparkling blues staring back down at her. She debated whether or not she should climb up. The old rope ladder looked sketchy and she wasn't sure if it would hold her weight.

"You coming up, or what?"

Callie's head snapped up, to see that the blonde hair and blue eyes she wished were there a second ago had appeared out of nowhere. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Well?" Arizona smiled down at Callie. The brunette looked even more beautiful in the daylight.

"What are you doing here?" Callie's question came out harsher than she meant it. She didn't expect to run into Arizona in Miami, of all places. Well, Seattle was a much stranger place to run into her.

"I didn't know where else to go." Arizona sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the platform. "I can leave, if you don't want to see me."

"No, don't leave." Callie looked around the backyard before looking back up. "How did you know to come here?"

"Yang told me you went to Miami. I thought you were going to see your parents. I didn't know where to find you, so I got your number and left you a message to call me back."

"Oh." Callie hadn't bothered to turn her phone back on after her flight.

"I kind of ended up here by accident and decided to wait up here for your call, if it ever came. I didn't think you would come here too."

"Neither did I. It was an accident."

"Did you go see your parents?"

"No. I couldn't do it." Callie sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I talked to Shannon."

"What?" Callie's eyes snapped back up. She couldn't read the blank look on Arizona's face. What did Shannon tell her?

"She told me you guys broke up."

"Yeah..."

"Because of me?" Arizona asked gently. She knew Callie and she knew the Latina would feel bad about hurting another person.

"Umm... yes and no." Callie felt guilty all over again. The conversation with Shannon was still fresh in her mind.

"She told me that you still love me." Arizona waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "I meant it, when I said I still love you too."

"You don't know me anymore, Arizona."

"I know your heart is still the same and I know that you know mine is too."

"No, we don't know that."

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Because I'm scared," Callie mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm scared, okay?! I barely survived the last time I lost you! I can't do that again. I know I wouldn't survive it a second time."

"I barely survived too, but I'm willing to try again. You're worth the risk, Calliope."

"What if you don't like the person I am now and you leave?"

"That's not going to happen."

"What if we're just in love with the idea of each other?"

"Can you just come up here?"

"Sure." Callie put her foot on the ladder and lifted herself off the ground. It seemed sturdy enough, so she started climbing. It felt like it did the million other times she did it. When she got to the top, she saw that Arizona had already went inside the tree house and was lying on her back. Callie crawled over and joined her. "This is really weird."

"Super weird."

"Did you ever think you'd be up here again?"

"Not in a million years." Arizona stared at the ceiling. "I miss the hole."

"Me too." Callie laughed.

"I'm not asking to jump in right where we left off. I'm not dumb. I know it won't be the same."

"I just ended a relationship, Arizona." Callie didn't want to jump into the arms of another woman, not even twenty four hours later. Arizona wasn't just another woman, though.

"She made me promise to make you happy."

"That doesn't surprise me." Callie smiled. Shannon really was a great woman.

"I can see why you like her."

"Yeah... I don't really want to talk about Shan right now."

"Sorry." Arizona turned on her side, so she could look at Callie. She was way more interesting than the ceiling. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't even know where to start." Callie turned her head and saw something shiny on Arizona's pinky. She gasped when she realized what it was and grabbed her hand. "You still have your ring?"

"I pulled it out last night." Arizona blushed. She should have taken it off, but couldn't make herself do it.

"It looks good." Callie remembered when she saw it, when she was following her sister around the mall. She didn't hesitate to buy it. It had Arizona's name all over it. She also remembered the promises she made when she presented it to the blonde. "I'm so sorry, Mariposa." If Callie wasn't all out of tears, she probably would have started crying again.

"It's not your fault." Arizona wasn't as lucky. Her tears were instantaneous.

"I should have tried harder. I should have done more." Callie clutched Arizona's hand to her chest.

"I know, now, that you did everything you could." Arizona wiped her tears with her free hand. "God, when did we become these sniveling, hot messes?"

"I don't know." Callie laughed. "I'm not usually like this."

"Me either! I never cry." Arizona smiled. "You just make me feel so much stuff that I haven't felt in so long. I think I'm just on overload."

Callie stared at Arizona's smile. Her eyes were still red from crying, making the blue stand out even more than usual. Even with her tear stained face, smeared make up, and tousled hair, the blonde never looked more beautiful to Callie. The brunette didn't know if it was because of the look of love Arizona was giving her or if it was from being back in their tree house, but she was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her again. Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached out and grabbed Arizona behind the neck and pulled her to her lips. Arizona responded immediately with just as much urgency as she rolled herself on top of Callie. Their lips still fit together perfectly, as they moved in sync against each other. Electricity shot through their nerves and passion flowed through their blood. Their hands slowly caressed every reachable part of the other woman's body. It was the same: the feelings, the rush, the passion. Everything felt exactly the same. Even though they were as close as they could possibly be, they still felt like they weren't close enough. Callie needed to feel more. Arizona moaned when the brunette's hands found their way under her shirt, leaving a hot trail across her back. She ground her hips down against Callie and inhaled sharply when she was suddenly flipped onto her back. Breaking their kiss to pull Callie's shirt over her head, she smiled at the sight and ran her fingers over the soft flesh above her bra. The brunette's chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She watched Arizona's face as the blonde explored her chest and smiled when Arizona looked up and locked eyes with her. Callie placed her fingers on the hem of the blonde's shirt and waited for her to sit up enough to lift it over her head. Slowly, the brunette lowered Arizona back down, laying herself on top of her. Their bare stomachs and barely clothed chests pressing together shot an intense tingly sensation straight to both of their cores. Callie lowered her head to recapture Arizona's lips. They both let out a low moan when their tongues came together for the first time in seventeen years. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Their tongues fought for dominance as their bodies, slick with sweat from the hot Miami weather, slid against each other. They were both pleased to find that the carnal desire they once felt for one another never went away. It was the kind of connection they'd both been searching for since. When Callie felt Arizona's hand slide up her back to the clasp on her bra, she tore her lips away from her. "Wait." Callie panted out against the blonde's lips. "Not here. Not like this."

"Right. You're right." Arizona closed her eyes tightly. She hadn't felt that alive in a long time. It was like Callie was breathing the life back into her and she really didn't want to stop. She felt the other woman's body roll off of her and lay down next to her. She could hear that Callie's breathing was just as spasmodic as her own. Arizona had a feeling her heart was racing just as much too. She grinned and opened her eyes when Callie reached out and linked their pinkies. She wiped away the hair that was sticking to her sweaty forehead and fanned her face with her hand. "Why is it so fucking hot in here?"

"Oh, you cuss now?" Callie laughed loudly. She had never heard her say anything worse than crap before.

"Not really." Arizona laughed too. She used to always hound Callie about her potty mouth. Looking around the tree house, she sighed. "I can't believe this is still here."

"I know. If these walls could talk..."

"How did we never get caught?"

"I have no idea, but I'm glad we didn't." Arizona turned her head to look at Callie, her eye landing on her chest. "You should probably put your shirt back on."

"So should you." Callie smiled and reached her hand out to touch Arizona's stomach. "You're still just as perfect as the first time I saw you."

* * *

_"Arizona, stop," Callie said as she pushed the blonde away from her. They had been making out on Arizona's bed and it was quickly getting out of hand._

_"Why?" Arizona asked as she kissed down Callie's neck, making the brunette growl. "I don't want to."_

_"Because, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself." Arizona knew how to push all her right buttons and it was driving her crazy._

_"Then don't." Arizona stopped and looked into Callie's eyes, hoping she'd get what she was saying._

_"Mariposa, we talked about this."_

_"Yeah, we said we'd wait until we were both ready." Arizona licked Callie's earlobe. "And I'm so ready," she whispered into her ear._

_"Babe..." Callie shuddered._

_"Don't you want me? Because I really, really want you."_

_"You have no idea how much I want you."_

_"Then I'm not stopping." Arizona kissed her hard on the lips. "Unless you're not ready?"_

_"I really want to do this with you, but I don't want our first time to involve your parents sleeping across the hall and your brother right next door." Callie smiled. "I want to take our time and enjoy it without having to worry about being overheard."_

_"Then let's go out to the treehouse."_

_"Arizona..."_

_"Please, Calliope. I'm so turned on right now and I don't want to wait anymore." Arizona could tell that Callie wanted this, just as much as she did. The brunette's eyes never lied to her._

_"Okay." Callie sat up suddenly, knocking the blonde off of her. She jumped off the bed and pulled Arizona with her._

_"Callie!" Arizona laughed as Callie yanked her towards the door._

_"Shhh!" Once they made it out of the house, they'd be fine. The treehouse sat at the back of the Robbins large back yard, giving them plenty of privacy. But if Arizona gave them away before going downstairs, they would be in trouble._

_"Sorry," Arizona whispered. She let Callie lead them downstairs and they were able to make it out the backdoor undetected. They hurried up the ladder and sat facing each other on the of them were suddenly feeling very anxious._

_"Umm... I have no idea what I'm doing." Callie blushed._

_"Neither do I." Both women ignored the fact that Callie had more experience sexually. Both decided it didn't count, since she didn't have any with a girl. She scooted closer to Callie and took her hand. "It's just us. We're pretty good at winging it."_

_"Romantic." Callie laughed._

_"That's me." Arizona smiled. They locked eyes as the atmosphere in the treehouse suddenly became thick with tension. They waited for the other to make the first move. Finally, Callie sat up on her knees and Arizona mirrored her. The brunette grabbed the hem of Arizona's t-shirt and asked if she could take it off. When the blonde nodded, she slowly lifted it up and over her head. Since they were ready for bed, Arizona wasn't wearing a bra. Callie's eyes widened at the sight before her._

_"I didn't think you could get more beautiful," Callie said as she continued to gawk._

_"Callie, stop staring." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest. The brunette's intense gaze was making her uneasy._

_"I can't help it." Callie reached out and pushed down the blonde's arms. When she uncrossed them, Callie took a breast in each of her hands and squeezed gently, causing Arizona to leaninto her touch._

_"You feel good," Arizona whispered. She hoped Callie couldn't feel how hard her heart was pounding._

_"So do you." Callie decided to take a risk. She bent over and paused, before taking an erect nipple between her lips. She felt Arizona's hands tangle in her hair and smiled when the blonde moaned. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. Using that as encouragement, she swirled her tongue around the nipple, loving the feel of it in her mouth. Arizona moaned louder as Callie released her nipple and moved to the other one. Callie took her time exploring the blonde's chest, trying to figure out what to do next. She decided to do what felt right and straightened her back so she was face-to-face with Arizona again. Allowing the blonde remove to her shirt, Callie waited, as she enjoyed the view._

_"Um, wow." Arizona grinned as she ran her hand over Callie's bare breasts. "You're better than I imagined."_

_"You imagined me naked?" Callie teased._

_"Of course. You imagined me naked too. Don't lie."_

_"Maybe." Callie couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her front against her own. The pleasure of feeling this kind of skin-on-skin contact for the first time shattered all the nervousness that was left between them. Callie took Arizona's lips in a slow sensual kiss that turned needier as their bodies rubbed together. Without breaking their kiss, Callie maneuvered them down onto the floor, so the blonde was on her back. The feeling of the topless brunette on top of her set Arizona's insides on fire. She moaned as Callie kissed along her jawline and down her neck, stopping to suck on spots she already knew drove her girlfriend wild. They'd had plenty of practice at this part. The brunette could feel Arizona's hips pushing up against her. Snaking her hand between them, she paused at the waist band of the blonde's boxers. "Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes, very sure."_

_"Okay." Callie slowly pulled the boxers down, revealing a small patch of hair. She sat up so she could remove them completely and grinned at her now naked girlfriend. "You're perfect, Mariposa."_

_"No..." Arizona blushed._

_"Yes, you are." Callie crawled back up her body. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Arizona smiled as she pulled her girlfriends head down to hers. She slowly kissed her before letting go. "I need to feel you."_

_"Okay." Callie shifted, so her body weight was resting on one arm, and slowly moved her hand back down the blonde's smooth body. She ran her fingers through the patch of hair and locked eyes with Arizona before moving them lower. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah." Arizona closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "More."_

_"Look at me. I need to see your eyes." Callie smiled when she opened her eyes. "Ready?" When Arizona nodded, Callie ran her finger through her wet folds for the first time, loving what she felt. "You're really wet."_

_"Sorry?" Arizona wiggled beneath Callie. Whatever the brunette was doing was making her feel all sorts of amazing new sensations._

_"No, it's good. Really good."_

_"I still need more." Arizona gasped when fingers grazed her clit. "That was good." Callie circled her clit a few more times, enjoying the moans spilling from Arizona's lips. "Can you..."_

_"Yeah." Callie hesitated before slowly entering the blonde with one finger. "Good?"_

"_Very good." Arizona smiled. "You're fine." She wrapped her fingers in Callie's hair and pulled her down for a heated kiss. She stopped breathing when the brunette started to move her finger in and out of her. When she added another finger, Arizona started to move her hips to match her girlfriend's rhythm. "Keep doing that," She whispered against Callie's lips. They rested their foreheads against each other and locked eyes,as Callie picked up her pace. Their breathing became more ragged the more Callie worked and the closer Arizona came to release._

_"You're really fucking hot right now," Callie whispered. She loved seeing her girlfriend come undone like this. "Really hot."_

_"Cal-" Arizona could feel her orgasm stirring deep within her body. "Please."_

_"I got you." Callie put her free arm behind the blonde's neck and hugged her close, as Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's neck and held on tight. "I love you."_

_"I-" Arizona couldn't form the rest of her thought when Callie used her thumb to circle her clit, sending her over the edge. She continued to hold onto Callie as she moaned through her climax. She's never felt anything like it before, even when she did it herself. She could feel Callie's lips all over her face as the brunette tried to bring her back down the earth._

_"You okay?" Callie finally asked, after Arizona didn't move for a couple of minutes._

_"Yes." Arizona kissed Callie's lips. "Yes, yes, yes."_

_"Good, because we're going have to do that all the time now."_

_"I'm more than okay with that." Arizona released Callie's neck and rolled them over. "I want to make you feel that good."_

* * *

"My parents would have never let you spend the night if they knew all the stuff we did up here." Arizona smiled at the memories. She'd never experienced anything like Callie ever since. Sure, she'd had some amazing sex since then, but nothing compared to the chemistry and love they once shared. She couldn't help thinking about how it would be now that they were older and more experienced. It was bound to be explosive. Her pulse raced at the mere thought of it.

"How are your parents? I miss them."

"They're great." Arizona frowned at being pulled out of her thoughts. "They ended up retiring in San Diego. That's where we moved at the end of my Senior year. I had a month left, but they let me finish everything early and gave me my diploma." Arizona was more than ready to finish high school at that point and was happy to cut out early.

"When did you move to San Diego?"

"The end of April. Stayed until August and then moved again for college."

"I was in San Diego until June."

"You're kidding," Arizona said in disbelief. They were in the same city?

"That's where my father sent me."

"I don't even know what to say to that." They had been so close to each other and didn't know it. That made the situation even worse. "Why Seattle?"

"I needed a change of pace, got my internship there and I justnever left. I love that hospital. Everyone there is the only family I have now."

"I can tell everyone is close."

"Maybe a little too close, sometimes." Callie laughed. "Why did you end up there?"

"I applied for the job on a whim. I wasn't happy where I was. My relationship was falling apart, my bosses were misogynistic, and there was no more room to move up. Surprisingly, I got it and here I am. In Miami. With you." Arizona still thought she was dreaming.

"Relationship?" Callie didn't know why that bothered her. It's not like Arizona would stay single her whole life.

"Yeah, Rebecca. It was more like 'friends with benefits'. Then the benefits went away."

"Ah." Callie's had her fair share of relationships exactly like that. "I guess I better go." Callie sat up suddenly and grabbed her shirt.

"Where are you going?" Arizona sat up and pulled on her shirt too.

"I have to do what I came here to do."

"I can come with you?" After the last time Arizona stepped in that house, she vowed never again, but if Callie needed her to, she would.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." Arizona took Callie's hand. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Okay." Callie smiled. She had to admit that she did need the blonde there with her. She has always made her feel stronger, like she could conquer the world. They climbed down from the tree house and stood at the bottom, looking up at it. They both knew this would be the last time they'd see it.

"Bye, house," Arizona whispered as they walked away from the house that held so many memories. "You were good to me."

"Where's your car?" Callie asked.

"I took a cab."

"All the way from the airport?"

"I hoped you'd come for me and you did, even if you didn't mean to."

"I'm really happy I did." Callie smiled.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Callie squeezed the blonde's hand. "Come on. My rental is right there. Let's get this over with."

The drive to the Torres mansion was quiet. Both women were lost in their thoughts about what could happen. Callie pulled up to the curb and stopped. They sat there staring at the large gate. "I remember when you finally brought me here for the first time. I couldn't believe you actually lived here."

* * *

_"Do you live in a cardboard box or something?" Arizona poked Callie's side._

_"Do you really think Aria would live in a box?"_

_"I don't know. We've been friends for two months and you never let us go to your house. We always go to mine. I don't even know where you live. I can't help but think you're hiding something from me."_

_"No, I'm not." Callie defended shortly._

_"Okay, now I really know you're hiding something from me."_

_"Arizona..." Callie was still embarrassed by her family's money. It always caused problems in her friendships._

_"You know me. My mind is always going to think the worst, so in my head you live under a bridge."_

_"I don't live under a bridge." Callie laughed. "Far from it actually."_

_"A castle? Are you a princess?"_

_"Are there any castles or princesses in Miami?"_

_"I don't know. You tell me. You've lived here longer."_

_"No, it's not a castle." Callie laughed. Not really, anyway._

_"Can we go to your house after school to do homework, instead of mine?" Arizona has asked Callie that same question many times before and was always turned down._

_"Do you promise to not judge me?"_

_"When have I ever judged you?"_

_"Never." Callie smiled. Arizona was different. "Okay, we can go to my house. Tim will have to drive us though. Aria hates you."_

_"The feeling is mutual." Arizona rolled her eyes. Aria has already challenged her for first chair twice and Arizona won every time. "Are you sure she's not adopted?"_

_"If anyone was adopted, it would be me. She's a carbon copy of my mother."_

_"Ooo! Can I meet your parents?"_

_"I guess. I'm warning you, though. They're nothing like yours."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see."_

_Callie was nervous as she gave Tim directions to her house. The Robbins siblings didn't say anything, but they had to have noticed that the more they drove, the bigger and more extravagant the houses got. "It's at the end of this street." Callie's house was the biggest and most extravagant. "Pull up to the gate, it'll open." Callie said as she used the remote clicker in her purse to open the gate._

_"Calliope, I thought you said you didn't live in a castle?" Arizona's eyes were wide as Tim pulled up to the large four story mansion._

_"It's not a castle." Callie blushed. "It's just a house."_

_"If you say so." Arizona was trying to keep her surprise on the inside. She knew Callie was uncomfortable with this and didn't want to make it worse. "Tim, can you pick me up later?"_

_"No problem. Just call me when you're ready."_

_"Thanks, brother," Arizona said as she got out of the car. She couldn't wait to see the inside of this house._

_"Yeah, thanks, Tim."_

_"You're welcome, Cal. You kids behave yourselves."_

_"Bye, Timmy!" Arizona laughed when he scowled at her and drove away. She turned to follow Callie onto the large porch. It actually had pillars. Bright white, humongous pillars. She stared up at them as Callie opened the door._

_"Coming?" Callie smiled at the way the blonde's mouth was hanging open._

_"Yeah, sorry." Arizona followed Callie into a large circular foyer and looked around as the brunette led her further into the house. "You live here?"_

_"I do."_

_"Wow..." Arizona didn't think this was a home. It looked more like an art museum. Everything was shiny and white, except for some random paintings on the walls. There were no family pictures, no signs of life, and no feelings of home. She now understood why Callie liked her house so much. She jumped when a uniformed maid popped out of nowhere._

_"Good afternoon, Ms. Torres."_

_"Hi, Sandy. This is my friend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Sandy, one of my parents' maids."_

_"Nice to meet you, Sandy."_

_"Likewise, Ms. Robbins." Sandy turned back to Callie. "I didn't know you'd be home today, so your afternoon snack will be a few minutes late."_

_"Okay, thank you. Can you, please, bring it up to my room?" Callie could feel Arizona's eyes on her._

_"Of course." Sandy disappeared through one of the many closed doors that this house held._

_"You have a maid?"_

_"Many, actually. I've lost count."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Please, don't make a big deal about it." Callie sighed. This is exactly why she didn't want to bring Arizona here._

_"I'm not. I'm just surprised."_

_"What is she doing here?" Aria's venomous voice echoed off the empty halls._

_"Aria, leave her alone. She's my friend."_

_"No, Calliope. This is my house. Bringing her here is just disrespectful."_

_"Yeah, well so is sleeping with my boyfriend." Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and yanked her away from her sister. They went up two flights of stairs and to the end of another long hallway. "I'm sorry about Aria."_

_"Don't ever apologize for her. She doesn't deserve it." Arizona followed Callie through a door and into another nondescript room. "Please, tell me this isn't your bedroom."_

_"It is. Mama won't let us decorate them."_

_"But..." Arizona looked around at the large canopy bed, brown and cream colored walls with more random paintings, the large empty desk, and off white rug. There were no pictures, no posters, no knick-knacks, no sign of Callie's personality anywhere. It reminded her more of a hotel room. "This isn't you, at all."_

_"I know." Callie dumped her bag onto her bed and went to open her large walk-in closet's door. It was full of her clothes and there were pictures of friends and random band posters on the back of the door. "This is all I have."_

_"Calliope, this is... I don't know what this is."_

_"I know, but it's okay. I'm used to it." Callie slammed the closet door when her bedroom door started to open. Sandy came in with a large tray full of an assortment of fruit. "Thank you, Sandy."_

_"You're welcome, Ms. Torres." Sandy set the tray on the desk and backed out of the room._

_"Help yourself." Callie pointed to the tray. "The best that money can buy. It's pretty good."_

_"Calliope, why is your sister in my office telling me something about you betraying her?" Carlos asked as he came barging in the room. He ignored the fact that Arizona was standing in there too. "I'm trying to get work done."_

_"I did no such thing. All I did was bring a friend over."_

_"You two need to work this out yourselves. I'm a very busy man."_

_"I know, Daddy. I'm sorry."_

_"You know how your sister gets. Try to be more thoughtful. You're usually such a smart girl."_

_"I know. I'll try." Callie looked at her feet._

_"I don't need to tell you to go and apologize to her, do I?"_

_"No..." Callie mumbled._

_"Good." Carlos turned around and left without saying anything else._

_"Cal, you okay?" Arizona asked quietly as she put her hands on the brunette's shoulders._

_"I don't think he even noticed I haven't been home in three days."_

_"Do you want to go to my house? My mom is making lasagna and garlic bread for dinner. I know that's your favorite." Arizona felt awful for making her friend bring her here._

_"Yeah." Callie smiled weakly. She loved when Barbara made her classic home cooked meals. It was always fancy multiple course dinners at her own house. She'd never even had lasagna until about a month ago and her mother would balk at the idea of butter saturated garlic bread._

_"Do you have a phone I can use to call Tim?"_

_"There's one on my nightstand. I'm going to use the bathroom." Callie was embarrassed that Arizona had to see that. She felt like she wanted to cry. She hurried to her attached bathroom and slammed the door._

_"Hello?"_

_"Tim, it's me. Can you come get us?"_

_"I just got home from dropping you off."_

_"I know. Please?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Tim could tell something was off. "Give me twenty."_

_"Thanks, Tim. Is Mom home?"_

_"Yeah, hold on." Arizona heard some shuffling on the other end. "Mom! Arizona's on the phone!"_

_"Arizona?" Barbara asked when she picked up the phone. She had been surprised when Tim came home alone only five minutes ago and even more surprised when he told her where Arizona was. "Are you going to be home for dinner? I'm making roast chicken."_

_"Actually, I was hoping you'd make lasagna and garlic bread."_

_"Is Callie okay?"_

_"She will be." Arizona smiled. Her mom was a smart woman._

_"I'll have to run to the store, so dinner will be a little late."_

_"That's fine. We haven't started our homework yet anyway."_

_"Okay, honey. I love you."_

_"Love you too, Mom, and thank you." Arizona hung up just as Callie exited the bathroom. "He's on his way."_

_"Okay." Callie sat on the bed next to her friend. "So, this is my house."_

_"It's nice."_

_"Yeah, nice." Callie laughed. "Let's go wait for him outside."_

_"Good idea." Arizona grabbed some strawberries from the tray and closely followed Callie back down the stairs. She felt like she could easily get lost here. Arizona's eyes went wide when they ran into an older, but just as pretty, version of Aria at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Calliope, where on earth have you been?"_

_"Hi, Mama." Callie smiled and gave her mom a hug. Arizona smiled too. Her friend had an obvious fondness for this woman. "I've been busy."_

_"I miss your pretty face around here. Your sister has been extra ornery lately and you haven't been here to balance her out."_

_"I'm sorry, Mama." Callie stepped back a little. "This is my friend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my mom, Lucia."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Arizona. Calliope doesn't bring many friends around here. You must be special." Lucia smiled and hugged the blonde._

_"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Torres." Arizona returned the hug. She was happy to see that not all of Callie's family were as nasty as Aria._

_"Please, tell me you girls are staying for dinner," Lucia said when she noticed the girls had backpacks and Callie had an overnight bag._

_"No, Mama. We promised Arizona's mom we'd eat over there. We have a big science project we need to get done."_

_"Okay, next time." Lucia smiled and gave Callie another hug. "Have a good night."_

_"We will." Callie pulled Arizona out the door before her sister or father showed up._

_"Your mom seems nice."_

_"She can be. When my father isn't around."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"He's kind of a controlling and she lets him." That was as simple as Callie could put it._

_"Oh..." They exited the gate and sat outside on the curb. They didn't say anything else as they waited for Tim to come._

* * *

**Okay guys, this is it for all my fics until I get back. Let me know what you're thinking. There is some good stuff coming up in this, in my opinion. They won't be jumping right in and there's a couple of hurdles that need to be cleared. Should be good.**

**An extra** **special thanks goes to caliente23 for editing this for you guys before I left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings from my obnoxiously long layover! I survived my ordeal so far. I'm so happy to be back in California. I'm the biggest Cali snob there is and I admit it. I didn't get any writing done the whole time I was gone, but I do still have a few chapters of this to post as y'all wait. I have a lot of other catch up to do, so that stuff will have to come first. I'm super happy y'all are loving this! I apologize in advance if I eff something up here. I'm running on no sleep, a crazy week, and jet lag. **

* * *

Arizona stared at the spot on the curb that she and Callie sat waiting all those years ago. They did end up having dinner here a few times after that, but only when Carlos was out of town. The blonde had grown to like Callie's mother, but never really had any kind of relationship with her. At least nothing near as close as Callie had with the Robbins. "The house looks pretty dark."

"It is kind of late." Callie said when she looked at her watch. She hadn't realized how long they were in the tree house. "Maybe we should wait."

"I know you wanted to do it now, but I think you're right." Showing up uninvited this late at night after all these years was not the right way to get what they came for.

"Okay, we'll come back in the morning." Callie sighed as she started the engine. Now she'd have to worry about this another night. "I can take you to your hotel. Where are you staying?"

"I didn't exactly get that far yet. I guess just drop me off at the least sketchy hotel you can find."

"Or..." Callie paused to think about her offer. "Or you can just stay with me at mine?"

"Are you sure?" She and Callie in a hotel room alone together? Suddenly she felt like a nervous teenager again.

"I'm sure." Callie gave her a small smile. She wasn't really sure.

"Okay, then to your hotel it is."

"I just realized you don't have any bags," Callie said as they got out of the car in the hotel parking lot.

"I didn't get that far either." Arizona frowned. She had forgotten that detail and had nothing to wear.

"Well, it's too late to go shopping. I have something you can sleep in." Callie held the lobby door open for the blonde. "We can go shopping in the morning."

"Okay." Arizona let Callie lead the way to the elevators. She was relieved when other people got on with them. The awkward silence in the small space in the car on the way here was bad enough. They got off on the tenth floor and walked to the end of the hallway. Callie placed her key card in the door and pushed it open. "One bed?" Arizona asked when she saw the queen sized bed. It seemed to get smaller the longer she looked at it.

"I wasn't expecting company. I can sleep of the couch if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Don't be ridiculous, Calliope. We've shared a bed a million times before."

"Yeah, but it's different now." Callie and Arizona stared at the bed silently as they let how true that statement was sink in. "Let me get you something to wear." Callie went to her suitcase and dug around until she found a long t-shirt. In her haste to leave, she had somehow managed to pack two of those for a one night stay, but no bottoms. "I'm sorry, it's all I have," She said when she handed Arizona one of the t-shirts.

"It's more than what I've got." Arizona went into the bathroom to change and helped herself to the hotel's toiletries. Even though the plain white shirt covered her butt, it still felt extremely short. She opened the door and held it down as she reentered the room. She couldn't help but stare at Callie's long legs that now stuck out of the t-shirt she changed into.

"You're staring." Callie smiled knowingly.

"So are you." Arizona noticed the brunette looking at her just as much as she was looking at Callie. Not liking being so exposed in the large room, she ran and jumped in the bed, so she could cover herself with the covers. "Coming?" she asked as she tucked the covers tightly around her legs.

"In a minute. I need to use the bathroom." Callie took her time getting ready for bed. She smiled when she picked up the tube of toothpaste. It looked like the blonde had the same annoying habit of forgetting to put the lid back on. Callie stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and brushed her teeth again. She was waiting for the crazy turn of events from the last twenty four hours to catch up with her and was scared of what would happen when it did. After rinsing her mouth out, she opened the bathroom door. The light flooded the now pitch dark hotel room, highlighting the blonde lying on the bed. The way Arizona's blue eyes were staring into her soul made Callie even more nervous. She shut off the light, so she didn't have to see them anymore.

"We don't have to be like this," Arizona said when Callie didn't join her on the bed. The blonde's eyes had already had enough time to adjust and she could see that the brunette's dark form was still by the bathroom door.

"I don't know what to do." Callie admitted.

"Come to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Can we maybe talk a little bit now?" Callie didn't want to wait that long. She'd already waited seventeen years.

"Of course." Arizona sat up on the bed and rested her back on the headboard. She waited as Callie walked over and sat at the end of the bed, as far away from each other they could get on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Where to start?" Callie accidentally let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I would like to get to know the adult you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you end up going to college?" Callie wanted to know so much, but decided to start with something easy.

"Hopkins. You?"

"Columbia." Callie smiled sadly. She should have known.

* * *

_"Which one should we open first?" Arizona asked. Excitement was seeping out of her pores._

_"Let's open them in the order they came in," Callie said as she arranged their two stacks of envelopes and handed the blonde hers. "Okay, Miami." They ripped their matching envelopes open. "I made it in."_

_"Me too." Arizona made a face. "Boo, Miami," she said as she threw the acceptance letter over her shoulder._

_"I agree." Callie laughed and did the same. "Stanford?"_

_"Accepted." Arizona smiled. California could be fun._

_"Me too. Keep?"_

_"Yeah." Arizona started a pile to put the colleges they'd seriously consider going to if their top choice didn't work out. "Yale?"_

_"In." Callie shrugged._

_"Me too. Keep?"_

_"No, I'd take Stanford over Yale."_

_"Me too." Arizona threw it behind her. They continued this way though the pile, vetoing Pennsylvania, St. Louis, and Virginia, but keeping Cornell and Seattle. They each had only two more, their top choices. If they made it into one of these two schools, they would be the happiest girls alive._

_"Which one first?"_

_"I don't know." Arizona bit her lip nervously as she stared at the two envelopes in her hands. These little pieces of paper were about to decide her future. Her perfectly planned out future. "Hopkins. I don't think I can wait any longer."_

_"Okay, you first." Callie watched as the blonde slowly ran her finger along the seal. She took out the letter and hesitated before opening it. Callie knew this was Arizona's dream school._

_"You do it." Arizona held out the still folders piece of paper._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, please, hurry." Arizona watched as Callie unfolded the letter and read it. The brunette kept her face neutral as she handed it back to Arizona. "You should read this."_

_Arizona took the letter and closed her eyes. She peeked one opened and saw the one sentence she has been dreaming about. "I made it?"_

_"You did, baby." Callie grinned as Arizona's smile lit up the tree house. "I knew you would." She leaned over to give her girlfriend a loving kiss. "I'm proud of you."_

_"Thank you, Calliope." Arizona looked down at the remaining three letters. Now that they knew she had made it, they just had to find out if Callie did too. "Open yours."_

_"Okay." Callie sighed. This was more nerve wracking than when Arizona opened hers. What if she didn't make it? She couldn't be the one to stop Arizona from going. Deciding to just get it over with, she ripped her envelope open. She unfolded the letter and smiled. "I made it."_

_"You did?"_

_"I did!" Callie threw her arms in the air. She laughed when Arizona launched herself into her, knocking her on her back. "We're going to do this together, Mariposa."_

_"Wait, wait, wait." Arizona climbed off of Callie and picked up the last two letters. "We still have Columbia. I know that's your first choice."_

_"No, my first choice is with you."_

_"But-"_

_"Give me those." Callie took the envelopes from her hands._

_"Calliope!" Arizona eyes widened as she watched her girlfriend rip the envelopes to shreds. "Don't you want of see if you made it in?"_

_"Nope. It doesn't matter." Callie picked their Hopkins acceptance letters up and taped them to the tree house wall. Walking back over to Arizona, she kissed her tenderly. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"We should go tell your parents. Your mom is probably about to piss herself."_

_"Yeah, we should." Arizona laughed and stood up. "I'm so happy I get to do this with you."_

_"I'm happy too."_

_Callie disappeared a month later._

* * *

Turns out that the college question wasn't so easy.

"I'm glad you still went to Hopkins."

"It was all I had left."

"I should have known you'd be there. I should have gone to look for you there. I kind of assumed you were going to school in Germany." Callie felt really stupid now.

"I should have known you were at Columbia." Arizona felt stupid too. At the time she wasn't thinking straight. She just wanted to get through school in one piece. Even though she was smart, she struggled through her classes at first. Callie would have been a great help to her, if she was there, but she wasn't and Arizona was on her own.

"I was still going to go to Hopkins, but Colombia gave me an academic scholarship. I had to go there instead, since I was on my own financially."

"That's amazing, Calliope." Arizona smiled proudly. "I always knew you were brilliant."

"I think I'm done talking for the night." Callie smiled. She knew Arizona would be proud of her.

"Me too." Arizona laid back down on her side and Callie crawled up the bed to mirror her.

"You're really here," Callie whispered in awe, as she ran her fingers along the outline of Arizona's face. She had memorized this face with her fingers a lifetime ago.

"So are you." Arizona closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the brunette's soft caresses. She opened them again when she felt full lips kiss her softly on the forehead. They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"Good night, Arizona."

"Good night, Calliope." Arizona flipped onto her other side and scooted back into Callie, hoping she'd get the hint. She smiled sleepily when she felt an arm wrap around her stomach and a pair of lips brush her shoulder through the thin t-shirt. She let out a contented sigh when Callie pulled her in tightly and tangled their bare legs together. Both of them knew that this wasn't the best way to go about this, but they also couldn't resist how good it felt to be in each other's arms.

"I don't get it," Callie said suddenly into the silence. Arizona waited for her to continue. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Arizona opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. "You don't get what?"

"How you could forgive me so easily." Callie buried her face into the blonde hair in front of her and inhaled. She smelled different now, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"You did nothing wrong for me to have to forgive you for." Arizona stayed up almost all of last night sorting it out in her head. In the end, she realized Callie was just as much a victim as her in all of this. "Do you think you'll ever talk to your father again after tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so. What he did was unforgivable. We never had a close relationship to begin with and there is no use putting myself through that. He doesn't deserve me in his life. It's his loss, as far as I'm concerned." Callie has already come to terms with that many years ago and she was truly okay with it. "I'm sorry, no more talking." She said when she heard the blonde try to suppress a yawn.

"I like talking with you." Arizona didn't realize how much she missed just lying in bed with someone and chatting until they fell asleep.

"I like talking to you too." Callie hugged her tighter. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." More than words can describe.

"There are things you don't know about me." Callie said almost inaudibly. "I'm not sure if you're going to like them."

"Did you ever search for me when we were older?" Arizona asked, ignoring what Callie said. That was a can of worms that didn't need to be opened yet.

"I almost did once. After a particularly bad day. I typed your name into the search engine, but as soon as I hit enter, I threw my phone across the room. I ended up breaking it and having to go buy a new one. I didn't even read any of the results. I was too scared of what I'd find out. I didn't want to know if you were happily married with ten kids or something. Not that I didn't want you to be happy, I did. I just didn't want to know."

"Yeah, I get it." Arizona knew exactly what she meant.

"Did you ever look for me?"

"No. Pretty much because of the same reasons. I didn't want to see you married to that guy and happy when you were the one who left me."

"Is it weird that we're practically strangers, but I almost feel as if you were never gone? Physically, I mean." Emotionally was a whole other complicated story. "You still fit perfectly in my arms as if you were made for me."

"It's not weird." Arizona yawned loudly. Callie took that as a hint and didn't saysay anything else as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Arizona was startled out of a deep sleep by a loud bang and a lot of girls giggling in the hotel hallway. She opened her eyes to see that it was still dark in the room. Sometime during the night, they had shifted so that Arizona was on her back and Callie was lying across her chest with her arm still wrapped around her stomach. The blonde was not surprised to see that the other woman was still sound asleep. She never did wake up easily. Arizona reached out for her phone on the nightstand and saw that it was only four A.M. They still had three hours until they had to get up. She wasn't sure what time they fell asleep, but she did know that she hadn't felt this rested in a very long time. Lightly running her fingers through Callie's hair, she thought about the events of the past two days. She felt like she was in one of those movies that she usually scoffed at because they were so unrealistic. The blonde wondered if they could really work something out and was trying to not get her hopes up. There was so much they didn't know about each other and there were things in Arizona's past that she wasn't too proud of. Even though she was the one who was pushing it, she couldn't help, but think they were getting ahead of themselves.

"Stop thinking so loud. I'm trying to sleep." Callie mumbled and lifted her head to face the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Arizona laughed. Callie was still too adorable when she woke up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should slow down."

"Slow what down?" Callie frowned and laid her head back down. Her brain was still too sleepy for this conversation.

"Us. This." Arizona hugged Callie in her arms. "I want to do it right."

"Since I doubt this situation has ever happened before, I don't really think there is a set right or wrong way to do it."

"I just don't want to screw it up." Arizona paused. "I kind of screw up every single relationship I try."

"So do I." Callie tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. "Maybe we can cancel each other out."

"Maybe." Arizona shrugged. She both did and didn't want to hear more about the relationships Callie claimed to have screwed up and why. It wasn't really a 'four in the morning' conversation though. It was more like an 'empty bottle of wine' conversation. She smiled when Callie's breathing evened out again. The brunette always could fall asleep anywhere, anytime. Since Arizona didn't feel tired anymore, she grabbed her phone to check her emails. There were a few from random newsletters she likes to read, some spam, and one from her mom. She ignored the newsletters for now, deleted the spam, and opened the one from her mom. No matter how many times Arizona told her, she could never get her to lay off the caps lock.

**ARIZONA- WE MISS HAVING YOU ONLY A COUPLE OF HOURS AWAY. YOUR FATHER IS DRIVING ME NUTS. YOU SHOULD REALLY CALL YOUR DEAR OLD MOTHER EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE. I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR NEW JOB. YOUR FATHER SAYS HI. WE LOVE YOU HONEY! -LOVE, MOM**

Arizona laughed quietly and shook her head as she deleted the message. She'dhave to try and remember to call them later. She debated on whether or not she should tell them about Callie. They were almost as heartbroken as she was when Callie left, since they loved her like a daughter. She decided to wait, in case it didn't work out. She didn't want to get their hopes up. Opening the internet browser, she entered Callie's name into the search engine before she even realized what she was doing. Apparently, the woman softly snoring on top of her was a goddess in the orthopedic world. She'd built people legs out of nothing, helped perform the first ever arm transplant surgery and was breaking ground on some incredible cartilage research that could change the life of millions. She was a risk taker and an innovator and people from all over traveled to Seattle to meet with her. Arizona had always known the brunette was destined to do great things. The more articles she read about her, the more in awe she became of her former girlfriend. Checking the clock again, it was now five A.M., which meant it was only two A.M. in California. She really wanted to call someone, but she felt like she may have burned too many bridges when she moved to Seattle. Deciding to take a chance on a good friend, who has been there for her over the past few years, she wiggled out from underneath Callie, put on her jeans, and slipped out of the hotel room. She hoped that her friend wasn't mad at her, since she ditched out on everybody when she took the job in Seattle, without much of a goodbye. Dialing the familiar number, she hit send, chewing in her lip nervously as it rang.

"Arizona Robbins! I haven't heard from you in weeks and now you're calling me out of the blue at two in the morning?!"

"I know, I'm-"

"If you're going to say you're sorry, save it. I only answered because I'm bored at work and I wanted to make sure you weren't dead. Now that I hear that you're alive, I'm going to hang up now."

"Addy, wait!"

"No! You disappeared on me with only an email saying you got a new job and that you'd call me later."

"I'm sorry, I had to leave. I'm calling now."

"I doubt you're calling me in the middle of the night to tell me about this new job." Dr. Addison Montgomery rolled her eyes to the sky and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the blonde to spill whatever problem she had gotten herself into this time.

"No..." Arizona said guiltily. She really should have called sooner.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Miami."

"You took a job in Miami? You hate Miami." Addison knew exactly why too.

"No, I took a job in Seattle."

"Seattle? As in Seattle, Washington?"

"Is there any other Seattle?"

"If you tell me you're working at Seattle Grace, I'm going to reach through this phone and throttle you."

"Um..." Arizona frowned. What was wrong with Seattle Grace?

"You are, aren't you?!" Addison found the closest on-call room and sat down on the bed. "Holy fucking hell, Arizona!

"What's wrong with Seattle Grace?"

"Remember when I told you the whole saga of my screwed up love life after too many glasses of wine?"

"Yeah?" Arizona remembered all too well, since that's when she told Addison about Callie. The details were a little fuzzy, but she remembered the important parts. They were trying to see whose love life sucked more. It was decided that Arizona won. The only victory in her life she didn't want.

"Well, it started in New York and ended at Seattle Grace."

"You never told me that part!" Arizona gasped when she recalled the story. "Oh, my god, you have to give me names!"

"No way. Not happening." Addison really didn't feel like drudging up those memories at two A.M.

"Then I'm just going to have to guess. Hmm..." Arizona tapped her chin with her finger as she thought about the story and who she'd met so far. Everything suddenly clicked. "You slept with Manwhore Sloan?!"

"Shut up! You slept with Slutty Megan!"

"Seriously? You really had to bring that up right now?" That was definitely not one of her finer moments.

"I'm sorry. That place makes me mean."

"I love it. Everyone is super nice."

"Pfft, of course they'd be nice to you. They hated me before I even had a chance to start working there."

"So, wait..." Arizona suddenly realized something. "Did you know Callie?"

"Torres? Of course. She's one of my best friends. I was two years ahead of her at Columbia. Why?" Addison smiled knowingly. "You like her!"

"Uh..." That was the understatement of the century.

"You've already slept with her, didn't you?"

"Well..." Arizona didn't know how to answer that. It was true, she had, but not since finding her in Seattle. "Kind of."

"Look, Arizona, I love Callie. I really do. She's really great. She's one of the best friends I've ever had, but I love you too."

"Okay?" Arizona wasn't sure where she was going.

"Callie has had a rough go at it in the relationship department. She doesn't mean to do it, but she's kind of a heartbreaker, just to warn you. Women get attached to her, for good reason, she's amazing. But she can't seem to reciprocate. She's never had a relationship last more than a few months ever since I've known her. I'm not sure what happened to her in the past, but I can tell she's been burned badly. And since she is my best friend, it's kind of my duty to warn her from you too, since you'll probably do the same thing to her that you do to every other woman I've seen you with. You two are kind of the same that way, actually. I really don't see it working and I don't want to see either of you get hurt." When Addison stopped talking, Arizona didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Arizona, but I'm just being honest."

"I know."

"You never know, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this would be the one that works. You two would make a very hot couple." The line went silent again. "Arizona?"

"It's her, Addy," Arizona whispered.

"What?"

"Callie is her."

"Callie is who?" Addison frowned before dropping her jaw in shock. "Are you trying to tell me that Callie is the nameless, faceless ghost from your past that has been haunting you this whole time? The one who left you without a goodbye?"

"Yes," Arizona said simply.

"No, that's impossible. I know her and Callie would have never done that to anybody." And Addison was sure her friend would have told her.

"It ended up not being like that. It was her family. They sent her away. She didn't leave me."

"I thought she didn't have any family?" Addison was glad she was already sitting down or she would have fallen over. "Everything makes so much sense now."

"What was she like back then? In college?" Arizona was glad she'd be able to get some insight into a younger Callie.

"I met her at the coffee shop I used to go to all the time. She worked there. I liked her because she was the only one who didn't screw up my drink. We instantly bonded over our mutual goals. She was quiet though…always seemed sad about something. She was fun to talk to though when she felt like it. We started hanging out a little around campus, but she'd never come to the parties I'd invite her to. She was too busy working herself sick to try and keep her job, while still maintaining the high grades she needed to keep her scholarship. Callie would never take any help from me. She wanted to do everything herself. I could never figure out why she was working for practically nothing. I mean, she wore very expensive clothes and shoes. I couldn't believe she'd wear two hundred dollar sneakers to work, only to spill coffee on them. She drove a fully restored vintage car with all the best trimmings money could buy. I just didn't get it."

"Yeah, I remember that car. She loved it like she birthed it." Arizona grinned. They had a lot of good times in that car.

"I know. It was heartbreaking when she was forced to sell it just so she could eat." Addison had felt so bad for her friend at the time.

* * *

_"Hey, Cal. You okay?" Addison asked when she walked up to the counter at her favorite coffee shop. Callie usually had a friendly face on for work, but today she looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_"Hi, Addy. The usual?" Callie ignored her question. She didn't feel like talking about it. She started to make her drink before receiving an answer._

_"Callie. What's going on?" Addison tried again._

_"Nothing, I'm fine." Callie jumped back when she accidentally dropped a mug on the ground. It broke into pieces at her feet, soaking her shoes with coffee. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

_Addison blinked at her little outburst. In the year she has known the brunette, she has never heard her raise her voice once. "You're not fine, Callie."_

_"Addy, just drop it," Callie said as she swept up her mess. She was planning to sell these shoes and now they were ruined. She looked up at her friend when she realized something. "Would you be interested in buying any of my purse or shoe collection? I kind of need the money." Those were the only two things she had really splurged on with her dad's money. They were her weakness. Now they just sat in her closet and never saw the light of day. Even though the school paid most of her tuition, she was still on her own for rent, bills, and food. She was so behind in rent, her roommates were threatening to kick her out and then she'd really be screwed._

_"Just let me lend you the money you need."_

_"No, I don't want to be in debt to anyone. I've told you that."_

_"I know, Callie. But you're working 40+ hours a week and going to classes full time, not to mention the mass amount of work I know you have outside of the classroom. I have no idea how you do it. When do you sleep?"_

_"Whenever I get a chance." Which wasn't very often and Callie was exhausted._

_"You're killing yourself. Just let me help you," Addison begged._

_"No, thank you. This is just good practice for when I'm an intern. When everyone else is dropping from the long hours and sleep deprivation, I'll swoop in and kick ass."_

_"Callie, you're trying to do the impossible here."_

_"I know." Callie sighed in defeat. "That's why I've figured out a way to catch up on bills, while also cutting my work hours. I'll even have some leftover for groceries."_

_"What are you going to do?" Addison hoped she was going to do something drastic._

_"I'm going to sell 'Maisy'," Callie said in a trembling voice. "Someone is coming by soon to look at her."_

_"Callie, no! You love that car. It's the only thing I've seen that actually makes you happy."_

_"I never need to drive anywhere and I'm paying to have it parked here. It's like I'm just sitting on a pile of money and it's stupid."_

_"Cal, no! There has to be another way."_

_"I've tried everything. It's my last option." Callie put Addison's coffee on the counter in front of her. "Are you interested in my stuff or not?"_

_"Yeah, of course. I'll come by later to check it out." Addison already knew what she wanted. Callie had some really nice stuff that couldn't be found anywhere else. She'd probably just end up buying everything, since it's the only way Callie would accept help._

_"Is Callie Torres here?" An older man with a sleeping girl in his arms interrupted._

_"Yeah, that's me. Are you Tom?" Callie thought he looked nice enough and the little girl in his arms was adorable. Maybe her Thunderbird would get a good home._

_"Yes, and this is my granddaughter, Hannah. She's not as excited about the car as I am, as you can see." He laughed._

_"She's very cute." Callie smiled. "The car is parked across the street in that parking garage. Let me just tell my manager I'm taking my break and I'll show you."_

_"Okay, thank you."_

_"Whatever you're paying her for that car, I'll double it to buy it back from you," Addison whispered when Callie was out of sight._

_"No, thank you. It's a surprise for my wife. We've been married for fifty years and I spent a long time searching for this exact car. It's priceless to me."_

_"Come on. That car is her baby. You have no idea what it means to her."_

_"Then she shouldn't be selling it."_

_"She doesn't have a choice."_

_"I'm sorry, no." Tom was glad when Callie reappeared from the back. "All set?"_

_"Yup. You coming, Addy?" Callie suddenly realized that she didn't want to do this alone."_

_"Of course." Addison couldn't say no to the look on her friend's face._

_"Wow, Callie, you've really taken good care of her," Tom said as he walked around the Thunderbird. He had been hesitant at first when he called the number on the ad and a young girl answered._

_"Yeah…" Callie didn't like having this stranger touching every inch of her car._

_"The only thing I see wrong is the stain on the passenger floor, but I can get that cleaned." Tom wondered why she hadn't done that herself. "Everything else is absolutely perfect. It's exactly what I was looking for."_

_Callie didn't say anything. She stopped listening when he mentioned the stain. During the summer between their Junior and Senior years, after a long day spent on the beach, Arizona had dropped her strawberry ice cream cone there and proceeded to rub her dirty beach shoes into the mess. The look of disappointment on the blonde's face had made Callie immediately leave the car to get her a new one. The adorable dimpled smile Arizona gave her when she got back was forever committed to the brunette's memory. Callie never had the heart get it professionally cleaned._

_"Callie?" Addison rested her hand on her friend's shoulder to try and bring her back to the present._

_"Yeah?" Callie looked up to see Tom and Addison staring at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, I got distracted."_

_"It's okay. I was just saying that I'll take it." Tom reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. "I already got a cashier's check from my bank to save time."_

_"Oh, okay." Callie gave him a forced smile. "Great."_

_"Cal, you can still change your mind."_

_"I have to do this, Addy." Callie opened the glove box to find the title, so she could sign it over. "Here's that and the keys," she said as she handed them over. "Take care of her, okay?"_

_"We will, I promise. Thank you, Callie. You have no idea how much this means to my wife and me. She's going to be so excited. Isn't she, Hannah?"_

_"Can we go home now?" The little girl rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I'm hungry."_

_"Yeah, we can go." Tom opened the back door, so she could get in. "Thanks again," he said before getting into the driver's seat. He smiled as he started it. Callie and Addison backed away, so he could pull out of the tight parking space._

_"It's just a car, it's just a car, it's just a car," Callie chanted to herself to keep herself from crying as she watched her car drive away from her._

_"Are you okay?" Addison asked when she heard Callie mumbling to herself._

_"Yes." Callie shook her head. She was too exhausted to hold in her tears anymore. "No."_

* * *

"She sold her Thunderbird?" Arizona didn't realize how much Callie struggled, if it was bad enough to force her to sell her baby.

"It was awful. I finally had to ask about the clothes and car. She said her parents bought them for her and she kept them. When I asked why they weren't supporting her still, she said she didn't have a family anymore and then didn't talk to me for three days. I never brought it up again."

"I had no idea it was that bad." Even though she had lost Callie, she at least still had her family and her support system. She never had to worry about how to pay for school or how she was going to get food. She went to sleep at night knowing her parents loved her and she would always have somewhere to go. She was allowed to focus only on learning and music. Callie had none of that, on top of being forced to leave Arizona, and she survived. Not only did she survive, but she still had the biggest heart of anyone Arizona has ever known and was one of the most successful surgeons in the country. Arizona didn't think it was possible, but she fell in love with the brunette for at least the tenth time that day and that terrified her.

"It was, but she's doing great now, except in her love life. Does she know you're there yet?"

"She sure does. I ran into her the night before last at the bar with her girlfriend."

"She has a girlfriend?" Addison was surprised. Callie had sworn off relationships over a year ago and she didn't mention a girlfriend or even a date the last time they talked.

"She _had_ a girlfriend."

"Arizona Robbins, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Arizona laughed. "I was not at all involved in that conversation."

"Sure you weren't. What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know." Arizona sighed. "Definitely something."

"I know I said earlier that it would never work, but you guys would be pretty good together."

"Addy, we were amazing together."

"I can't believe she never told me about all of this. You did."

"Only because I was drunk. She probably didn't like to talk about it. I know I didn't. You're the only one I've said anything to."

"Aww, I'm special."

"No, you just have good wine."

"You know, if you don't want me to find you, you should really start hiding in the basement."

Arizona turned around at the unexpected voice behind her and grinned at Callie who still looked disheveled from sleep. "Maybe I want you to find me."

"What?" Addison asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, Addy."

"Then who are you talking to?"

"Callie." Arizona saw Callie give her a look of confusion at the sound of her name.

"Callie's in Miami with you?! What the hell, Arizona. There is so much of this story I'm missing."

"You have no idea."

"Give her the phone." Addison demanded.

"Why?" Arizona wasn't sure how she felt about Addison talking to Callie right now.

"Just give her the phone!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Arizona held her cell phone out to Callie. "My friend wants to talk to you."

"Um… okay?" Callie took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Callie Torres, you have some serious explaining to do!" Addison yelled into the phone.

"Ads?" Callie pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Sure enough, the caller id said 'Addison Montgomery' on it. "Why are you talking to Arizona?"

"The better question is why are you talking to her?"

"We're friends. She works at my hospital."

"Don't give me that crap, Cal! She told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Addison softened her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't, Ads." Callie glanced at Arizona, who was watching her closely with a stolid look.

"Okay, I'm going to let it slide for now, but we are going to talk about this later."

"Thank you. How do you guys know each other?"

"We worked together in Los Angeles, before she up and left us."

"Wow, small world." It was just another connection she and Arizona had that they didn't know about that could have brought them together sooner.

"You think?" Addison sighed when her pager went off. "I have to go, but I just want to tell you one thing. I told Arizona the same thing. I know all about both of your relationship failures, you two need to be careful."

"It's different." At least Callie hoped it was.

"I just don't want to see you guys get hurt."

"I know, Ads." Callie smiled wistfully. "I really miss having you around."

"I miss you too, Cal, and Arizona. Tell her bye for me. Okay?"

"I will. Bye, Addison."

"And you two owe me some explanations, like how you ended up in Miami together, of all places."

"Bye, Addison." Callie tried again.

"Callie!"

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." Callie hung up the phone and gave it back to Arizona. "She says 'bye'."

"I can't believe you know Addy. She says you're like best friends."

"She was my only friend for a while, and then I moved to Seattle. She ended up showing up there, later on."

"Yeah, she told me the story."

"You told her about us?"

"We were comparing our sad lives together over a bottle or two of wine."

"Ah." Callie looked around the hotel roof. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because when I woke up again, you were gone and I found you up here. That usually means you're upset."

"I just didn't want to bother you when I called Addison."

"You just had to call her right that second?"

"I wasn't tired and she's the only person I've ever told about you and us. I wanted some perspective."

"Did you get it?"

"Not really. We figured out that we both knew you and kind of veered off track."

"You guys talked about me?"

"Yeah, she told me you're a heartbreaker and that I should stay away from you. That was before I told her that you were the person I told her about a while ago."

"She said that?" Callie's was crestfallen. Addison was supposed to be on her side, even if what she said was true.

"She also said she was going to tell you the same thing about me." Arizona took Callie's hand. "Is it true? Are you the heartbreaker of Seattle Grace Hospital? Should I run now before I become another one of your victims?" She asked teasingly.

"It's true."

"Are you going to do that to me?" The dejected look on Callie's face made Arizona feel bad for teasing her.

"Are you going to do it to me?" Callie countered. They stared at each other, both suddenly realizing the graveness of their situation. If they tried to be together and it didn't work out, it could possibly destroy the both of them for good. Or it could work out and they could be the next greatest love story. They both felt like they were setting up to play a risky game of Russian roulette with their hearts. They just had to decide if they were willing to load the bullet into the revolver. Arizona suddenly reached out and grabbed the sides of Callie's face with her hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss. The brunette responded with just as much fervor. Arizona pulled away as quickly as she started it and rested her forehead on Callie's. They stared into each other's eyes, each trying to slow their racing pulses down. Callie reached up and stroked the blonde's cheek with her thumb. Closing her eyes at the feeling, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, deciding that this woman was worth the risk.

"I'm going to do everything thing in my power not to." Arizona loaded the bullet.

"Me too." Callie spun the cylinder. Now they just had to wait to pull the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally had some time to work on Cupcakes and Tattoos today, which is good, because I was seriously starting to suffer from writing withdrawals. I'm 8000 words into the last chapter and just now got to the actual wedding. It's going to be a long one guys. I'm shooting for tomorrow night to get it posted. **

**Okay, so on to this story. This is all I have left prewritten, so enjoy. What will they find at the Torres house? See if you can guess in your head before reading. **

**I keep forgetting to thank my beta, caliente23. Still amazeballs. **

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Arizona asked. It was nine o'clock on a Sunday morning and they were sitting outside the Torres mansion once again.

"I haven't thought that far yet." Callie looked at the gate. She could tell it was a different system from before. Much higher tech. "I guess pick up that phone and hope for the best?"

"Do you think they'll let us in?"

"I really don't know."

"Well, let's go see." Arizona got out of the car and marched up to the phone, leaving Callie sitting in the car.

"Torres residence," a man with a deep voice answered.

"Uh..." Arizona wasn't sure what to say. At least she knew they still lived there now. "Are the Torres home?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a friend of their daughter."

"Aria isn't here right now."

"The other daughter." Arizona wasn't surprised that the line was filled with silence. "Hello?"

"One moment please. I'm transferring you to the main house."

"Okay, thank you." Arizona heard a click and waited.

"Yeah, hello?" What sounded like a young boy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Arizona said confused. She wondered if the man transferred her to the wrong place.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Arizona Robbins. I was hoping I could come in and speak with Mr. and Mrs. Torres."

"They're not here," the boy whispered.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Arizona frowned at the change in volume.

"Not really. They're at church."

"Can I come in and wait?"

"I don't even know who you are."

"I'm a friend of Calliope Torres."

"You know my aunt?" The boy said with peaked interest. "Where is she?"

"I guess?" Arizona was sure Callie had no idea she was an aunt. "And she's here with me."

"The code is pound 8702," the boy said before hanging up. Arizona stared at the receiver for a second before placing it back on the cradle. She walked back to the car where Callie was still waiting.

"I got the code," Arizona said after she got back in the passenger seat.

"How did you manage that?"

"Did you know you have a nephew?" Judging by the look on Callie's face, she did not. "He gave it to me. He said your parents aren't home though."

"I haven't talked to Aria since I left. I kept in touch with my mom for about two years, but we never talked about Aria or my father. Then she stopped returning my calls. How old?"

"I'd say early to mid-teens."

"Really?" Callie wasn't sure what to think about that. She hoped her sister didn't turn her kids into spoiled brats, like their mother.

"He seemed to know who you are."

"Great. Who knows what kind of lies Aria told him about me."

"I don't know, Calliope. He sounded excited when he heard your name."

"I doubt that." Callie sighed. "If he's here, do you think that means Aria is here too?"

"Why don't we go inside and see?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Don't you want to meet your nephew?"

"Very much." Callie smiled.

"Then let's go meet him."

Brandon Torres Ramos hung up the phone in his grandfather's office, where he had been sneaking around, and ran upstairs to the game room, where he knew his siblings were still playing Mario Kart. "Cam! You're never going to guess who's here."

"I don't have time for guessing games, Brandon." Cameron rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "I'm too busy kicking the twins' asses over here."

"You said a bad word! We're telling mom!" Eleven year old twins, Lucy and Gaby, said in unison.

"I'm sixteen. I'm allowed to say those words."

"No, you're not." Lucy stuck her tongue out at her older sister. She was not happy that she was getting beat by her again.

"It's Aunt Callie!" Brandon blurted out.

"What?" Cameron dropped the controller in her lap. "That's impossible."

"No, she's here. She's really here." Brandon grinned and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Who's Aunt Callie?" Gaby asked.

"I won!" Lucy jumped up and danced in celebration. "Oh, yeah, I won!"

"It doesn't count when I stop playing, moron." Cameron rolled her eyes. "If she's here, then where is she?"

"Her friend called on the gate phone and I gave her the code."

"Abuelo is going to kill you! You know we're not supposed to let anybody in." Especially not their aunt.

"He's not here. Now is he?"

"Who's aunt Callie?!" Gaby asked louder; her older siblings never listened to her.

"She's mom's younger sister."

"I didn't know mom had a sister."

"We're not supposed to know about her." Cameron had wanted to meet her since the day she and Brandon found old pictures of her and their mom, when they were snooping around their grandparents' attic a few years ago. They had asked their grandmother who she was and all Abuela would say was that she was their aunt, Calliope, and that she no longer spoke to the family. When they tried to ask why, all she did was cry. She then forbade them to mention her to their mother and grandfather. Brandon and Cameron took it upon themselves to find out whatever they could about their aunt. They googled her and found out she was a surgeon in Seattle and that she went by the name Callie. They were going to contact her, but chickened out, knowing they'd be in a world of trouble if anyone found out. All they found online were articles about the advanced things she was doing in the medicine world. Cameron found them interesting, since she had always wanted to be a doctor. She found herself looking up to the aunt she's never met.

Cameron and Brandon's eyes widened when they heard the doorbell ring. It was Sunday, the day the help got a free day off and the four siblings were in the large house by themselves. Their mom had dropped them off there to entertain themselves while she went went to church with their grandfather. She surprisingly didn't make her kids go if they didn't want to. That meant one of the kids had to go and answer the door. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Brandon's excitement had turned into nervousness. They were going to get into so much trouble for this.

"This is your fault, so you should go answer the door," Cameron said as she pushed him out of the room.

"What? No!"

"Yes!" Cameron pushed him again when the doorbell rang again. "Hurry! Before she leaves."

"Fine." Brandon slowly descended the stairs and stood inside the front door, staring at it like it would burn him if he touched it. He jumped when someone knocked loudly on it. Reaching his hand out and turning the knob, he cracked the door open just enough to see out and was greeted by a smiling blonde that definitely was not his aunt. "Um, hi?"

"Hey! I'm Arizona. Was it you I talked to?" Arizona smiled wider. There was no doubt this handsome teenager was related to Callie. They had the same eyes, but he must have gotten the rest of his looks from his father's side.

"Yeah, I'm Brandon." He opened the door wider to reveal the person he's waited for a long time to meet. His aunt just stared at him with wide eyes and a blank expression. It reminded him of what Lucy and Gaby look like when they get caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Arizona looked back and forth between the two and decided she was going to have to be the one to say something.

"Brandon, this is Cal-"

"She's Callie, I know." Brandon finally smiled. Arizona was wrong; he also had the Torres smile. "We've wanted to meet you for a while."

"We?" Callie asked. She was still trying to process that she had one nephew. Was there another one?

"Yeah. My sister, Cameron, and I kind of found out about you by accident. We asked Abuela what happened to you, but she wouldn't give us answers… just said to stop asking."

"Oh." Callie's face fell. She had hoped that maybe they talked about her.

"This is probably going to sound creepy, but we googled you."

"No, that's not creepy." Callie laughed. She wished she had the internet when she was his age. She probably would have been able to find Arizona. "What did you find?"

"Nothing really. You seem pretty private. Just that you're a surgeon in Seattle and do all kinds of amazing stuff." Brandon grinned. "Don't tell her I told you, but Cameron is kind of obsessed with you. She wants to be a surgeon too."

"Really?" A child of Aria's wants to be a doctor? She didn't think that was possible.

"Yeah, she's pretty smart. Our mom always teases her about it."

"Is she here too?"

"She's upstairs. Lucy and Gaby are too. They're our twin sisters. They're eleven."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Cameron's sixteen."

"Oh, my god." Three nieces and a nephew. Callie shook her head. She wondered if she'd get to see them again after today. "Can I hug you?" Callie smiled when he stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. When he stepped back, she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just really happy to meet you. I didn't even know you existed."

"It's okay." Brandon paused. "So, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Maybe." Callie chuckled. Where to even start? She was sure telling them how awful their mother and grandfather were would not be a good idea. She looked up when she saw movement and froze with her mouth open. An exact replica of Aria and two younger versions were standing on the stairs, staring at her. Brandon followed her line of sight and smiled.

"My sisters," he said as they moved farther down the stairs. "Cameron, Lucy, and Gaby Torres Ramos." Brandon jumped when his aunt's eyes snapped towards him, all of a sudden.

"Your dad is Josh Ramos?" Now that Callie knew that, she could definitely see the resemblance in his face. She heard Arizona gasp quietly behind her. She also recognized the name.

"Yeah?" Brandon could tell there was something stirring in his aunt. She almost looked hurt.

"Aunt Callie?" Cameron said tentatively, as she approached the stranger. She stopped in her tracks when her aunt focused her intense gaze on her. The way she was looking at her made her uneasy.

"Calliope, it's not her," Arizona whispered. It was almost creepy how much this girl resembled Aria in high school. They even had the same haircut.

"I know." Callie shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so much like Aria, it threw me off."

"What did she do to you?" Brandon asked. The pain that had flashed across Callie's face was heartbreaking.

"That's a story for another time." Probably never. Callie smiled and looked at Cameron again. She could see that she had warmer eyes and a kinder smile than Aria had. "Let's try again, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Callie."

"Nobody has ever called me that before. I like it." Callie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her niece. "I'm really happy to meet you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you too," Cameron said. She had never fit in with her family and just knew somehow that her aunt would understand her. She hoped so anyway. She hoped that the woman she dreamt up in her head wasn't just her imagination running away from her. Callie released her and looked at the twins. They didn't seem as happy to see her as the older kids did.

"Which one's Lucy and which one's Gaby?" Callie asked. They were identical and she hoped she didn't mix them up too badly.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy said from behind her brother.

"I'm Gaby." Gaby was also hiding behind Brandon.

"They didn't know you existed until about ten minutes ago," Brandon explained.

"We're in the same boat then." Callie smiled at them. "So, is your mom here?"

"No, it's just us." Brandon noticed the sigh of relief that Callie released. "They won't be back until after lunch probably."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing Mario Kart!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Mario Kart? I love Mario Kart!" Arizona played it all the time at the hospital with her kids.

"Me too." Callie agreed. She kicked ass at Mario Kart. When she had spare time at the hospital, she'd go and challenge the kids in the Peds wing. It kept her sane. "Girls, this is my friend, Arizona, by the way."

"Do you and Arizona want to come and play with us?" Cameron asked hopefully.

Callie looked at Arizona, who smiled and nodded. "Sure, we'd love to." Callie laughed when the twins took off running up the stairs. She looked around for the first time since entering her childhood home. It looked exactly the same and that annoyed her. She hung back with Arizona as Brandon and Cameron went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked. She knew this was kind of a lot to process on top of everything else.

"They seem like great kids. How could they possibly be Aria's and Josh's?"

"People change, you know."

"I know. It's just hard to comprehend." Callie looked up the stairs. "What do you think will happen when they come home and find us here corrupting their children?"

"Callie!" Arizona laughed. "Want to go up?"

"I'm afraid to fall in love with them and then have Aria take them away." Who was she kidding? She already loved them.

"You need to stop living in fear. Let's go get to know them. It'll work out." Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie's lips, purely out of old habit. She pulled back and froze when she realized what she did. "I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened."

"It's okay." Callie smiled and kissed her again. "I liked it."

"We really need to talk about us."

"I know." Callie grabbed the blonde's hands. "First, I want to spend time with some family who seem to actually like me." They talked enough last night for now. She was done talking for awhile.

Cameron and Brandon backed away from the top of the stair case. What they had just witnessed confirmed both of their unspoken suspicions. They exchanged knowing glances and turned to go to the game room. What they had just learned about their mom and grandparents upset them more than they thought possible.

"This house is still as oppressive as ever." Arizona noted as they walked up the stairs.

"It really is." Callie stopped at the top of the second floor, realizing she had no idea where the kids went. There were tons of possibilities in this house.

"We're in here!" Brandon called from halfway down the hall.

"I've actually never been in this room," Callie said as she entered the large space. She saw the look of disbelief on Arizona's face. "The second floor used to be pretty much off limits." Her father did a lot of his business out of these rooms. The siblings were all sitting on bean bags surrounding a large flat screen TV. The twins were already involved in a heated race. Callie and Arizona walked over and sat down together on one of the larger bean bags, both secretly enjoying their closeness.

"Who's the best player?" Arizona asked.

"Cameron. She never lets any of us win." Brandon rolled his eyes. It wasn't even fun for him anymore.

"Then I challenge Cameron and Calliope." Arizona grinned. Callie used to be the most competitive person she knew and she hoped it hadn't change. Competitive Callie was hot.

"Are you sure about that?" Callie grinned back. She knew exactly what the blonde was thinking.

"Yeah, Arizona. A Torres never loses." Cameron looked at her siblings. "Unless you're these chumps."

"Hey!"

"I'm sure." Arizona was the Mario Kart champion in the Peds wing at her old hospital. What she didn't know was that Callie was in her new hospital.

"Bring it, Robbins." Callie picked up an abandoned controller and handed it to the blonde, before taking one for herself. Cameron started the first round and Callie easily beat them both. "Ha!" She threw her arms up in victory. "I thought this would be a challenge."

"Yay, Aunt Callie!" Lucy and Gaby cheered. Watching their sister get beat was the greatest moment of their lives. They ran up to Callie and gave her a hug. The big smile on Callie's face warmed Arizona's heart.

"Don't get too cocky there, Calliope." Arizona was surprised by her skill, but now she knew she had to step up her game. "You got lucky that time."

"Yeah." Cameron scowled. She was not happy that they both beat her in front of her siblings. She started another game. This one ended up being a lot closer, but Callie won, again.

"Still think I'm lucky?" Callie laughed at the look on both of her opponents' faces.

"Shut up and play," Arizona said pointing at the screen. After losing two more times, she was finally able to win the fifth game, but only because she and Cameron secretly decided to gang up on Callie.

"You two did that on purpose." Callie saw their guilty smiles and shook her head.

"Can we play now?" Lucy and Gaby asked simultaneously.

"Sure, my eyes need a break." Callie handed either Lucy or Gaby her controller and sat back on her bean bag.

"Here, Gabs, you can have mine." Cameron handed her controller to her sister and then looked at her brother. He nodded his head and stood up. "Aunt Callie, can we talk to you in private?"

Callie looked at Arizona before standing up. "Of course."

"I'm going to stay here and teach Lucy and Gaby all my secrets, so they can kick your butt next." Arizona said, making the twins on either side of her giggle.

"Never going to happen." Cameron laughed. "Let's go to the library." She loved all the old books her grandfather has collected there.

"Perfect." Callie followed them down the stairs to the library she used to spend a lot of time in. She could see her father's collection had grown immensely since the last time she was here. Cameron and Brandon sat on one of the couches and watched their aunt wander around the room, fingering the books with a sad smile on her face. They could tell she was off somewhere else.

"Aunt Callie?" Cameron asked quietly. She felt bad for breaking Callie out of her thoughts, but she wasn't sure how much time they had.

"Hmm?" Callie turned around and looked at the apprehensive faces of her niece and nephew. "Sorry, I got distracted," she said as she sat down in the soft chair across from them. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What was mom like when she was our age?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Callie asked carefully. She didn't know where this conversation was headed.

"Did you know our dad?"

"What?" Callie wasn't ready for these kinds of questions so soon.

"Is Arizona really just your friend?"

"Stop." Callie put her hand up. "Can we start with something easier?"

"Do you like being a doctor?" Cameron asked after a small pause.

"Yes, it's one of the best decisions I ever made." Callie smiled. This was much better.

"Did you always want to be one?"

"I did. Ever since junior high, I think."

"Me too!" Cameron smiled.

"Brandon told me. He also said you're pretty smart."

"Yeah..." Cameron sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

"I know. I just sometimes get the feeling Mom would rather I focus on other things."

"Like shopping, boys, and makeup?"

"Exactly." Cameron just wasn't interested. She liked learning and singing and was content just doing those two things.

"That's who your Mom was in high school."

"I don't get along with those girls and Mom keeps trying to push me towards them. It's embarrassing."

"I never did, either, but I worked hard and made a couple of good friends who shared my interests. Look where I am now."

"Can I just skip to that part?"

"No, it's not that easy." Callie laughed. She wished it had been. "Are you a junior?"

"Senior. I skipped a grade."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Cameron smiled proudly. Her parents didn't really care. "I do have one good friend, who helps me through."

"I had one too. It was all I needed." Callie hesitated. "It was Arizona, actually. She's a surgeon too."

"You've been friends for that long?"

"No, we lost touch in high school and just recently found each other again."

"How'd you lose touch?"

"I changed schools."

"Why?"

"My father made me." Callie tried to keep the anger out of her voice, for their sake.

"Why?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I hope Brian and I stay friends for that long."

"Brian, huh?" Callie grinned.

"It's not like that!" Cameron blushed. "We're just friends."

"Uh huh." Callie teased. She almost said that's how she and Arizona started out, but wasn't sure what their opinion on that would be. They were Aria's children after all.

"Besides..." Cameron looked at her brother and then back at Callie. "Brian's gay."

"Oh. Well, like they say, the good ones are usually taken or gay." Callie smiled. She watched the two siblings exchange unreadable looks and frowned. Something was up. "What's going on, guys?"

"Brand, come on!"

"No!" Brandon glared at his sister, daring her to say anything.

"We saw you and Arizona kissing earlier," Cameron blurted out.

"Oh." Callie's could feel her face getting hot. She hadn't realized they were watching. "And how do you feel about that?"

"We don't care, Aunt Callie. Really. It's 2012, my best friend is gay, and-"

"Cam, don't!" Brandon pleaded.

"Brandon, she's not like Mom and Dad. She's not going to care!"

"We don't even know her!" Brandon hated that his sister knew his secret and that was only because she caught him kissing her best friend.

"She's only been here an hour and I can tell she's way cooler than Mom." Callie inwardly smiled at that statement. She was liking them more and more. She could see the turmoil on her nephew's face and decided to step in.

"I know you guys don't really know me, but you can trust me with anything." Callie moved to sit next to Brandon and put her arm around him. She already figured out what he didn't want Cameron to say. "I'd never judge you and I'd never repeat anything you say to me inside of this room to anyone."

"Brandon, you need to talk to someone about this. Someone who knows what you're going through," Cameron pleaded. She was worried her brother was going to slip into depression. He was practically already there. She could see it in his eyes. "Please, I'm worried about you."

"I can't say it."

"Do you want me to say it for you?" Cameron wished it didn't have to be like this. She didn't mean to force her brother this way, but it was for his own good. She truly believed Callie would be the one to help him.

"No!" Brandon struggled to fight back tears. Why was his sister doing this to him?

"When I was fifteen, I met the most amazing friend. She was smart, beautiful, she made me laugh, and she made me feel good about myself for once. She helped me when I thought I was going to die, when my boyfriend cheated on me with practically every girl in school, including my own sister." Callie saw Cameron's eyes grow wide at that, but she didn't say anything. "She held my hand when I cried over how my own father refused to say that he loved me. She protected me from my sister, whose goal at the time was to make my life a living hell. She took me into her home and showed me what real family was like. She was the best friend I've ever had. The more we hung out, the stronger my feelings grew for her. I didn't understand those feelings at the time and never told anyone or her about them. I didn't want to make her hate me or think I was gross. One night, I found her crying in the tree house we used to hang out in all the time. I could tell she was upset about something big, but she wouldn't tell me why. After waiting her out, she told me she loved me, but I misunderstood how she meant it. Then, all of a sudden, I just knew. I knew that she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. I don't know how I knew. We just always had a special connection. Then, I just said 'fuck it' and kissed her." Callie smiled at the memory. "It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I felt all the clichéd things they talk about in movies. There were butterflies, my heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to burst, I stopped breathing. It felt so good and so right. I had kissed people before and it was okay, but it was nothing like that."

"Why are you telling us this?" Brandon asked. He wasn't seeing how his aunt being all mushy was going to help him.

"You'll see. I asked my friend to be my first ever girlfriend. She, of course, agreed. She ended up being the love of my life, my best friend, and my soul mate."

"How did you know?" Cameron asked. This was all sounding very romantic to her.

"You'll just know, trust me." Callie smiled again. "I don't know what your relationship is like with your mom and grandfather, but when I tell you this next part, try not to let it change."

"Okay, Aunt Callie." Cameron was sure she already knew what was coming.

"We were best friends for about five months, then girlfriends for about a year. We never went an entire day without seeing each other. We never told my parents, because I knew they wouldn't be okay with it. One day, Aria saw us kissing in my car at the mall. She immediately came home and told my father. The next day, he confronted me and I admitted it. I would never lie about loving her. He had me shipped off to California that night. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I had no way of contacting her or anyone else I knew. We were just ripped apart and I almost didn't survive it."

"When she disappeared on me, I really didn't think I was going to survive either." Arizona interrupted from the doorway. She had come to find them and came in right when Callie started her story. "She was just gone. I didn't know what happened. I thought she left me. No one would tell me anything. I finally got to talk to her father and he made me think she felt shame for being with a girl and had sent herself away. Then he told me she was engaged, when she wasn't. Trust me; you don't know pain until you've felt like you've been betrayed by the one you love and trust most in the world."

"When I graduated and was released from my prison, I came back for her. I couldn't even imagine what she went through when I vanished overnight. I was in agony and I actually knew what happened. She had moved already when I came back. I didn't know where she went. You couldn't just go online and find people like you can now, and then Aria told me she had left a message here saying she had moved to Germany, instead of the real message that said she was in California too. I left straight for college after that and never looked back. This is actually the first time I've been here, since I came looking for her."

"Then yesterday, I went to a bar to celebrate my new job in a new city and Calliope comes walking in out of nowhere. I haven't seen her for seventeen years and she just shows up."

"Arizona was sitting there looking at me. I couldn't believe it was happening. I still can't, actually. We talked, I explained to her what happened to me and we figured out the lies Aria and my father told. I decided that I had to have answers, so I came here."

"And I followed her. I couldn't let her do this alone." Arizona pushed off the doorframe she was leaning against and sat in the chair Callie had occupied.

"It took me hours to come to the house and I was expecting the worst. Instead, I find you guys—three beautiful nieces and a very handsome nephew who I already love, by the way. You guys have no idea how happy I am that you exist and I'm so sorry that I've already missed out on so much of your lives. I know about you now and I will fight for you, okay? I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, ever. You can talk to me about anything. I'll give you my phone number and my email and you can come visit me in Seattle anytime you want. I told you all of that because I've been through a lot of shit and I came out okay. Do I wish my family accepted me and treated me with respect? Of course I do. That's their problem though. Not mine. Not yours. They're the miserable ones full of hate, not us."

"I dumped him!" Brandon cried suddenly and latched onto Callie's neck. Arizona blinked in confusion, not knowing about the earlier part of the conversation. "I couldn't do it anymore and told him to go to hell and leave me alone."

"Couldn't do what?"

"I don't want to be this way." He sniffed into her shirt.

"It's okay." Callie hugged him tighter and looked over his shoulder at his sister. She could tell Cameron really cared about her brother.

"No, it's not. What if my family finds out? Look at what they did to you."

"It's different. You have Cameron. I can tell she'll do anything to protect you from them and, you never know, they might not care."

"Yeah, Bran. I won't let anything happen to you." Cameron rubbed her brother's back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brandon sat up and looked around at the three faces watching him. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for." Callie smiled. "Do you think you can say it now?"

"I don't think so." Brandon sighed.

"I can go first if you want."

"I don't think that will help."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Callie grinned at Arizona. "I'm gay."

"I'm gay too." Arizona smiled back.

"I'm not gay," Cameron said matching their smiles.

"Okay, okay." Brandon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm gay," he whispered and gave Callie a small smile. That was good enough for now.

"See, not so bad." Callie hugged him again. "So, I'm assuming this boy you dumped is the same as Cameron's best friend."

"Yeah..."

"I bet if you talked to him, explain what's going on in your head, he'll understand."

"I don't know. I was really mean."

"Do you really like Brian?" Callie knew the answer from the way he lit up at the other boy's name.

"So, so much." Brandon smiled wide. "I think I might love him."

"Then you definitely need to talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Then you keep trying until he's at least heard you."

"But, what if-"

"You'll figure that out if you get there. There's no point worrying about what might happen for no reason."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Guys! We're back!" Aria's voice echoed throughout the house. "We brought lunch!"

"Oh shit." Cameron and Brandon jumped up and stood in their spots. Callie and Arizona stared at each other wide eyed. Callie stood up and went to hug her niece and nephew, just in case she didn't get a chance to before she got thrown out.

"Whatever happens, just remember you can always call me, anytime. Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Callie." All four of them jumped when the door to the library slammed opened and Aria came thundering in. She stopped short when she saw her sister and the blonde in there, alone with her kids. Nobody moved or made a sound, until Lucy and Gaby came running in.

"Mom! We're hungry!"

"Lunch is on the table. Go ahead and start without me." Aria kissed their heads and pushed them back out the door. She turned around and made eye contact with Callie. "So, it's true?"

"What's true?" Callie knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but be happy about the fact her sister did not age well, at all.

"I went upstairs and the twins were blabbering on about their cool new aunt and her friend, who plays video games with them. I thought they were just doing their weird twin speak-in-code thing." Aria fixed her gaze on Arizona and crossed her arms. "I never thought I'd see your face around here ever again, after you went running out of here crying like a baby the last time."

"It's good to see you too, Aria." Arizona smiled sweetly. "I see the years have been kind to you." She heard Callie snort quietly next to her and had to hold in her laugh.

"What are you two doing here?" Aria took a step forward and looked at her kids. "Cam, Brandon. Go eat with your sisters."

"No, I'm not leaving." Cameron took a step in front of her aunt to keep her mom away from her.

"Neither am I." Brandon stepped in front of Arizona to do the same.

"Oh, my god. I'm not going to do anything to them." Aria rolled her eyes. "What kind of lies did they tell you?"

"Aunt Callie told us the truth, something you've never done."

"Yeah, Mom. Why didn't you tell us she even existed and why didn't she know about us?"

"I'll only ask one more time." Aria ignored her kids. "What are you two doing here?"

"Mom! For once in your life, listen to us!" Brandon yelled, shocking both Aria and Cameron. He was always the quiet and more reserved one. He's never raised his voice to anyone. Callie and Arizona kept quiet. The teenagers' protective stance in front of them was unnecessary, but made them happy nonetheless.

"What 'truths' did she tell you?" Aria asked using air quotes around the word truth.

"Real mature." Cameron rolled her eyes. "She told us everything. About how you treated her like shit, that it's your fault she was sent away to California and that you lied about Arizona's whereabouts, so that they couldn't be together."

"That was her fault. She shouldn't have been doing what she was doing."

"And what was she doing, Mom?" Cameron raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You're too young to hear about such things."

"I'm sixteen! Brian's gay! You know he's gay, I've told you! You love him."

"He's just confused." Aria didn't like the way her daughter was talking to her, but knew it was no use trying to stop it at this point.

"He is not confused!" Cameron glanced sideways at her brother, before looking back at her mom. "I know Aunt Callie's gay and I know that's why you destroyed her. I've only known her for a couple of hours and she's already my hero. She's everything you're not. I used to look up to you. Now I can't even look at you." Cameron spun around to face her aunt. "I'm sorry, Aunt Callie, but I can't be in here with her anymore."

"It's okay." Callie smiled. She's never had anyone, but Arizona stand up for her like that. "I'll be fine."

"Come find me before you leave." Cameron walked up to her mom and looked her right in the eyes. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Come on, Brandon." She grabbed her brother's arm and stormed out of the room. They could hear her yelling things in Spanish as she pounded up the stairs.

"You've been here for a couple of hours and you've already turned my own kids against me."

"That was all you, Aria."

"They were perfectly fine when I dropped them off."

"No, they weren't."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. I know my own kids better than anyone."

"I'm not here to get into how much of a shitty parent you are. I'm here to see Daddy."

"He isn't back yet."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Aria frowned at the sudden change of direction in the conversation.

"You know what."

"I was just trying to help you, Calliope. What I saw was not natural."

"Don't you dare call me that! And you and I both know you didn't give a fuck about me. So saying you wanted to help me is bullshit." Callie felt Arizona's calming hand on her arm and took a deep breath. "Just admit you wanted me out of your life. That's why you did it."

"Why would I want you out of my life?" Aria was surprised at how much her sister had grown. She wasn't the same timid girl she used to be. The older woman could tell she wasn't going to take the same kind of crap she used to.

"Why don't you just tell me? Please, tell me what I ever did to you to make you hate me so damn much."

"I never hated you."

"You could have fooled me. Treating me like dirt, insulting me every chance you got, sleeping with my boyfriend—congratulations, by the way, your kids tell me you married the asshole—telling our father about Arizona when you knew he'd do something drastic? All of those things don't exactly scream sisterly love."

"I was a stupid kid. I-"

"No, not uh." Callie cut her off. "That is not an excuse. I'm not here to make nice with you. I'm here to find out why you told on me and why you told me Arizona was in Germany, when you knew she was in California."

"Then you might as well leave, because I honestly don't know the answers."

"Then try. If you ever cared one bit about me, you'll just give me this."

"Why does it matter? Looks like you found her anyway," Aria said while looking at the silent blonde.

"Yeah, yesterday! Do you even have any idea what we went through?" Callie asked trying very hard not to raise her voice any higher. She had promised herself she'd remain in control. "Just tell me why and I'll leave."

"Callie, I really don't know. I was a completely different person back then."

"Not good enough. Try again."

"Will admitting I was just a vindictive bitch back then work?"

"Better." Callie raised her eyebrow in surprise at that. "Still doesn't explain why."

"This conversation is getting ridiculous." Aria turned to leave. "I'm done."

"Aria!" Callie called after her. She was done with her too. "Your children are beautiful, inside and out."

"Thank you." Aria couldn't help but smile. They were the only good thing she'd ever done.

"I just wonder where they get it from." Callie watched as Aria's face fell and immediately felt bad about her remark.

"Stay away from them, Callie," Aria said as she left.

"Calliope, don't feel bad. She deserved it."

"Your ability to pick up what I'm thinking is still annoying." Callie smiled at the blonde.

"It came in handy more than once."

"True. I want to go."

"You haven't talked to your dad."

"Taking to Aria made me realize that I don't need to. It's not going to change what happened. His answers will be full of bible verses and I don't want to hear it. I accepted that they weren't going to be in my life anymore a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" Arizona checked Callie's eyes to make her she wasn't lying. To her surprise, she wasn't.

"I'm sure."

"Can I kiss you?" Arizona asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask." Callie laughed.

"I don't know what we're doing." Arizona was confused by how the brunette was acting.

"I don't know either, but after talking to Brandon, I know I definitely want to be doing something with you. If you want, I mean."

"I want to be doing something with you too."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Callie asked and leaned over to place a kiss on Arizona's lips, before she could answer. The blonde placed her hands on Callie's cheeks and deepened their kiss.

"There's no way I could say 'no' after that."

"Why do you think I did it?" Callie smiled. "Even after all these years, you still give me butterflies."

"You give me elephants."

"You guys make me want to vomit," Cameron said as she entered the room. "Mom just forbade us from talking to you guys, so I figured I'd get your number now."

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." Callie found a piece of paper and a pen sitting on the desk and wrote down all her contact information.

"No, it's hers."

"Here, make sure you use those," Callie said as she handed her niece her info.

"I definitely will. I could use some advice when it comes to med school and stuff."

"We know all about that. We're going to get going before my father gets home."

"He's already home. Mom and he are locked in his office right now."

"Shit." Aria had to have told him they were there. "Okay." Callie sighed nervously as she tried to figure out what to do. "Okay."

"What do you want to do?" Arizona asked as she intertwined their fingers. "I'm down with whatever you decide."

"Let's go to the dining room and say bye to Brandon, Lucy, and Gaby." If her dad caught her in there, surely he wouldn't start anything in front of them. She hoped. When she got to the large dining room, the kids were sitting at one end of the twenty person table eating Thai food. Callie couldn't remember one time this room has seen take out. "Hey, guys. Arizona and I are going to go. I gave Cameron all my info, so make sure to get it from her."

"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from them."

"I was just saying 'bye'." Callie turned to face her sister. Aria always had the worst timing.

"And you did. So, bye."

"Mom, don't be a bitch."

"Language, Cameron!"

"Bite me." Cameron stormed out of the room again.

"She sure has a lot of passion." Callie laughed. Cameron just might be her favorite, not that she'd admit that out loud.

"Why are you still here?"

"Aria, this is my house. You do not get to kick people out."

Callie and Arizona both stood up straighter and took a step back when they saw Carlos Torres enter the room. The way he could command a room as soon as he walked in was frightening. He looked older, more wrinkled, greyer, and more tired than the last time Callie saw him. Not really news, since it had been sixteen years.

* * *

_"Calliope, she's gone." Carlos rubbed his temple with his finger. He didn't understand why his daughter wouldn't give up on this girl. He'd done everything he could think of to deter them. "It's time to move on with your life."_

_"No, I'm going to find her," Callie said as she frantically flipped through a phonebook in her father's office. She didn't know what she was looking for in it, but she was determined to find it._

_"Calliope, we don't have much time to spend together before you leave for college. Put the book away and let's go shopping. "_

_"I'm not here to spend time with you." Callie rolled her eyes. Shopping was her father's solution to everything. It worked on Aria, but not her. He always tried anyway. "I'm only in Miami to find Arizona, and then I'm gone."_

_"If you don't stop this nonsense right now, you will not have my support anymore." He knew how important becoming a doctor was to her and how expensive college and med school were going to be. It was the only way he could control her, now that she was eighteen._

_"I don't need your support, Daddy." Callie flipped another page in the book._

_"Yes, you do. You don't have any money to pay for school."_

_"I've got scholarships and a job." Callie worked hard to do this by herself and she was proud, even though no one else was. Arizona would be. If only she could find her. Her mother might be too, but she seemed to be MIA yet again. Callie slammed the book shut and growled. She couldn't get her mind to slow down enough to think of a logical plan and was getting frustrated with herself. She was brilliant. She knew she was. Columbia had already paid for seventy five percent of her tuition because they believed she was going to do great things and that looked good on an alumni list. She only had to work for the other quarter._

_"A job? What kind of job?" Carlos was appalled._

_"At the university coffee shop." Callie stood up from her seat and started pacing the room. The sooner she found her, the sooner she could leave this house for good, and the sooner she and Arizona could start their life together._

_"Absolutely not, Calliope. No daughter of mine will be working in a coffee shop."_

_"I'm not your daughter. You made that very clear by sending me across the country against my will."_

_"Of course you're my daughter, Calliope." How could she say that?_

_"You have a funny way of showing it." Callie sat back down. "You know, the Robbins were better parents to me than you ever were. They loved me and supported me. They cheered for me at my softball games and took me out for ice cream afterwards. They went to every one of my choir concerts and sat in the front row. Now they're just gone! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"_

_"Hi, Daddy!" Aria interrupted in her high pitched sing song voice as she entered the room. "Calliope, when did you get home?"_

_"A week ago. You saw me yesterday, Aria."_

_"Good morning, Mija. How are you?"_

_"I'm good, Daddy. I was hoping I could get some extra allowance this month for new clothes for school."_

_"Of course. Just charge them to our account. Thank you for asking this time."_

_"This is ridiculous, Aria. Are you even in school?"_

_"Yes, Callie. You're not the only smart one in this family."_

_"What are you going for?" Callie was surprised. Aria spent the first year after graduation on the beach and she was sure that's where her sister would spend the rest of her life._

_"Business. Daddy needs someone to take over one day and you're obviously not going to do it."_

_"Wow, I'm shocked."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Aria, be nice to your sister."_

_"She called me stupid!"_

_"I did no such thing!" Callie had only thought it._

_"Calliope..." Carlos warned._

_"You know what?" Callie stood up. "I'm going to go find Arizona."_

_"Don't bother, unless you plan on going to Germany." Aria smirked at the look of defeat on her sister's face._

_"What are you talking about?" Callie knew what she meant, but had to ask anyway._

_"Your little friend came by here a couple of months ago. Told me to tell you her family was being moved to Germany. Did I forget to tell you?"_

_"Yes, Aria. You forgot to tell me," Callie said angrily. She'd spent the last week suffering in Miami, searching for her and now she finds out it was all for nothing._

_"My bad." Aria shrugged and gave her a smug smile._

_"Fuck you, Aria," Callie said with venom in her voice._

_"Calliope!" Carlos didn't know where he went wrong with his youngest daughter. "Apologize to you sister."_

_"I'm out of here. You two have a good life." Callie stormed towards the door. She turned around when she got to it. "You should ask that school for your money back, because they didn't do shit to help me."_

* * *

"We were just leaving." Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and started to pull her towards the door.

"Calliope, please don't go." Carlos blocked the doorway. "Let's talk."

"Move, Daddy. We don't have anything to talk about."

"Come to my office."

"That is not happening right now. We have to get to the airport. Now move, please."

"What is that girl doing here?" Carlos asked when he noticed Callie's hand around Arizona's.

"This girl's name is Arizona; don't pretend you don't remember that and she's with me."

"Calliope, please tell me you're not still like that. You're a grown woman now."

"Will you just move?" When her father finally stepped aside, Callie turned around to her nieces and nephew. "Remember what I said guys, okay?" She knew they heard her, but also knew they couldn't acknowledge her. After one last look at her father and sister, she walked out of the house.

"Calliope, are you sure about this?" Arizona asked as Callie pulled her towards the car.

"I already told you, yes." She held the passenger side door open for the blonde and let her slide in. Closing it behind her, she rounded the car. When she sat down in the driver's seat, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was a text message from a strange number.

**Thank you. -Brandon**

"See this?" Callie handed the phone to Arizona and smiled. "This made coming out here worth it."

"They're lucky to have you in their lives." Arizona handed the phone back.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be the lucky one." Callie started the car. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiled. She was both excited and nervous to get back to Seattle.

* * *

**Where the hell is Mama Torres during all this? I mean, really. :]**

**Okay, back to C&T I go. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you still afraid of flying?" Callie asked when she observed the way the blonde was gripping the armrest next to her. They had managed to get the airline to switch their seats, so they could sit together and were now on their way nonstop to Seattle.

"No. I'm afraid of plummeting to my death."

"Give me your hand." Callie smiled when Arizona didn't hesitate to do so. She held it tightly between her two hands. "Better?"

"Yeah." Arizona rested her head back in the seat and closed her eyes. On the way here, she had been tired enough to sleep through the takeoff and landing. This time, she was wide awake.

"Remember when we visited all those colleges with your parents? I thought you were going to have a heart attack every time we would take off from the ground. You almost broke my hand. Then where would I be today?"

"You're exaggerating." Arizona gave Callie's hand a bone crushing squeeze when they hit a large bump.

"Oh really?" Callie laughed. She cringed when they hit another bump and the blonde gripped her hand tighter. "Be gentle, this is my cutting hand."

"Sorry." Arizona didn't loosen her grip until they were at cruising altitude. When she felt like she was safe for the time being, she opened her eyes to see Callie staring inquisitively at her. "What?"

"This is probably going to sound bad, but I was hoping we could keep whatever it is we're doing on the down low around the hospital."

"Like a secret?"

"Kind of. It has nothing to do with you. I'm not ashamed of you or anything. Far from it, actually. It's more to protect you. I tend to stir up a lot of gossip, as you can imagine, and I don't want people talking about us until we figure all this out. I also don't want Shan to get pulled into the rumor mill again. I know how hard it was for her when we first started dating. I just want it to be you and me and not have it be anyone else's business. I don't want to have to explain all the details of our past either."

"So, you want me to be your dirty little secret?" Arizona smiled playfully.

"No! It's not like that."

"I'm just kidding, Calliope, and I agree with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm still brand new and I don't need people to be gossiping about me already."

"Okay. Good, we're on the same page." Callie smiled in relief.

"When were we not?"

"I guess that's true." Callie realized she was still holding Arizona's hand and let go. She rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. Even though she had one of the best nightsof sleep she'd had in a long time last night, she still felt exhausted. The emotional roller coaster she'd been on the last couple of days was probably why.

"Tired?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Yeah," Callie murmured. She felt a soft hand on her cheek, coaxing her head to rest on an inviting shoulder. She didn't fight it as gentle fingers massaged her scalp, lulling her to sleep. Once Callie was asleep, Arizona leaned her head against the brunette's. She was also suddenly feeling the effects of their emotional roller coaster and was able to easily drift off. Both women didn't wake up until their plane touched down back in Seattle, making their heads knock together.

"You would think that after sleeping for that long, I wouldn't feel this bad," Arizona said as she stretched out her aching limbs and rubbed her head.

"It's not exactly the best position to be sitting in for that many hours." Callie was disappointed they had fallen asleep. She was hoping they'd get to take the time to talk.

"What time is it?"

"A little before five." Callie sighed. She promised the chief she'd be back at work tonight for the night shift. That sounded like the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Dang, I'm supposed to work the night shift tonight. I had to switch, so I could come out here." Arizona frowned. She was hoping to spend more time with Callie.

"I do too, actually."

"How did you get to the airport?"

"Took a cab."

"We could go in together? I have my car in the parking lot."

"I really need to go home and shower." Callie and Arizona stood up when the plane started to clear out. "I feel disgusting."

"So do I." Arizona thought for a minute. "I can take you home, and then go home to shower and change. You live across the street from the hospital right?"

"Yeah." Callie didn't want to go home. Cristina might be there and Shannon's stuff was still scattered around her room and bathroom. "It's not out of your way?"

"It is, kind of." Arizona shrugged. "It's okay though. I think I'll have enough time."

"I'd let you just use our extra shower, but Yang will be there and you probably don't want to deal with that." Callie put on her jacket when they exited the airport. The difference between Seattle weather and Miami weather was extreme. She noticed that the blonde was hugging herself for warmth. "You know, you should really invest in a jacket if you plan on living here for awhile."

"I have one. I left it at the bar the other night. I'll have to stop by and get it." Arizona led them to the parking lot where she left her car. "My apartment is between here and the hospital. We could just shower and change there. I don't have any roommates."

"Umm..." Callie wasn't sure about them being alone in the blonde's apartment, but the pros outweighed the cons. "Sure, we can do that." She stopped at an Audi TT she assumed was Arizona's and waited for the blonde to unlock it. The fact it was almost the same exact powder blue as Callie's old Thunderbird didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"How did you know this was my car?"

"It's the only one with California plates," Callie said as if it were obvious.

"Oh..." Arizona hadn't gotten around to changing them yet. She popped the trunk and put Callie's bag in it, before unlocking the doors. When they got in, they glanced sideways at each other. They were both thinking about the same thing.

"I really hope you're better than the last time I let you drive." It was the first and only time she let Arizona behind the wheel. Callie suddenly feared for her life. "I can drive, if you want."

"Calliope, come on. That was my first time. I've had plenty of practice since then." Arizona rolled her eyes and started the car.

"If I asked how many tickets you've received or accidents you've been in, would you tell me?"

"No."

* * *

_"Is this really necessary?" Arizona asked as the paramedic loaded her onto an awaiting ambulance. "I'm perfectly fine."_

_"Miss, your head has a large laceration. You need to get it checked out at the hospital."_

_"But I don't need to go in an ambulance. Shouldn't you be at an actual emergency?"_

_"Arizona, just let them do their job." Callie gripped her girlfriend's hand tightly. She wanted to be mad, but she was worried about the blonde. There was a lot of blood coming out of the cut across her forehead. Callie could be mad later._

_"I'm fine." Arizona tried to get off the gurney, but they had her strapped down. "Seriously?"_

_"Maybe this will teach you to listen to me." Callie looked behind them at the brand new red BMW her dad had just bought her a week ago when she got her license. It was now up a dump truck's ass. How they managed to walk away almost perfectly fine was beyond her._

_"You yelled."_

_"You were going way too fast."_

_"I got confused."_

_"My father is going to kill me." Callie sighed._

_"I'm really sorry." Arizona couldn't keep her tears from forming. She felt awful for wrecking Callie's car and for almost seriously injuring them._

_"It's okay. It was an accident." Callie smiled reassuringly. "I'm just glad we're okay."_

_"You didn't want that car anyway." Arizona joked._

_"Doesn't mean you needed to total it." Callie didn't think the blonde was funny. It was true though. Her father had picked it out for her, without asking her opinion. It didn't fit Callie at all, but she wasn't about to turn it down. "Can I go with her?" She asked when the paramedic went to close the door._

_"I'm sorry, miss, but only family can ride along." He tried to shut the doors, but was stopped by the brunette again._

_"She's my sister." Callie grinned. "Can't you tell?"_

_"Fine." The paramedic rolled his eyes and waited for her to climb in. As soon as she was seated, the ambulance was speeding down the street._

_"Arizona! Callie!" Barbara yelled when she saw them getting out of the ambulance. She ran up to her daughter, who was still trying to climb off the gurney. "Oh my goodness! Are you two okay?"_

_"I'm fine, Mom. I just need a Band-Aid, and then we can get out of here."_

_"Mariposa, you're not fine. There is blood dripping down your face."_

_"Girls, what happened?"_

_"Um..." Arizona glance at her girlfriend, then back at her mom. "Calliope was teaching me how to drive and then this truck sort of came out of nowhere."_

_"You could have been seriously injured or killed!" Barbara said angrily. "What were you two thinking?"_

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Robbins. I should never have let it happen." Callie had never seen Barbara angry before._

_"Calliope!" Callie turned her head towards the familiar voice and saw her mother walking briskly towards them._

_"You called my mom?" Callie asked Barbara._

_"I knew you wouldn't and a mother should know if her child was just in a car accident." Barbara greeted the other woman before following Arizona inside._

_"Calliope, thank god." Lucia hugged her daughter. "I was so worried when Barbara called me."_

_"Mama, I'm fine."_

_"Is Arizona okay?" Lucia asked when she noticed the absence of the blonde._

_"She just hit her head. They took her inside. Where's Daddy?"_

_"He's out of town on business. You would know that if you came home more often."_

_"Are you going to make me?" Callie challenged. She knew her mother wouldn't make her do anything._

_"You know you're allowed to make your own decisions, Mija."_

_"I know." Callie turned towards the emergency room entrance. "I'm going to check on Arizona."_

_"I'll come with you, if that's okay. I want to make sure you both are okay."_

_"Um... sure." Callie smiled. Her mother seemed to genuinely care for Arizona. She had thought about telling her about their relationship a couple of times, but always chickened out. When they got inside, they were told to wait in the waiting room, since they weren't family and the ER was full._

_"Calliope, she's going to be fine," Lucia said when she noticed her daughter was chewing on her fingernails. It was something she'd always done when she was worried._

_"I know, Mama. I just need to see her with my own eyes to be sure."_

_"We'll try again in a minute."_

_"Okay... how mad do you think Daddy's going to be?"_

_"He'll be very angry, that's why we're not going to tell him."_

_"What?" Callie's head whipped towards Lucia, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her neck. The soreness from the accident was already starting to set in. She couldn't believe her mother would actually lie to her father for her._

_"Calliope, are you sure you're okay?" Lucia noticed the short flash of pain cross Callie's face._

_"Yeah, just sore." Callie rubbed her neck. "Don't you think he'll notice my new car is gone?"_

_"I'll just tell him we took it back. It doesn't fit you at all. Or something else. Don't worry; I'll take care of it. You can driveAbuelo's car. Just be more careful."_

_"Excuse me?" Callie's jaw dropped. She'd loved her grandfather's old Thunderbird since she was practically a baby. No one would ever let her go near it. It has been sitting in her parent's garage since he died five years ago._

_"You heard right, Calliope. You work hard and you deserve it. If you still want it, that is."_

_"Yeah, I still want it!" Callie grinned and leaned over to give her mom a hug. "I can't wait to tell Arizona."_

_"Maybe wait until she has more experience before letting her drive it?"_

_"Are you kidding? She'll be lucky to even ride in the front seat." Callie stood up when Barbara came out to the waiting room. "How is she?"_

_"She's fine. Just a few stitches and soreness. They said there's room for all of us now." Barbara laughed when Callie practically ran towards the curtained off area of the emergency room. "Callie takes such good care of our Arizona."_

_"They seem very close." Lucia smiled as she followed Barbara to Arizona's bed. She was happy her youngest had such a good friend. Even she could tell the positive change in Callie._

_"Yes, very." Barbara smiled. She knew it wasn't her place to say exactly how close they were. She stopped outside of the curtain her daughter's bed was behind. They could hear Callie chattering excitedly about something. Barbara opened the curtain slightly just in time for her and Lucia to see the younger brunette place her hand on Arizona's cheek and lean in for a loving kiss. Both girls were lost in their own world, oblivious to everything around them. Barbara quickly shut the curtains tightly and glanced sideways at Lucia to see if she saw them kissing. The older Torres' expression was unreadable._

_"I'm glad to see that Arizona is going to be fine. Please tell the girls good bye for me," Lucia said before spinning around and quickly exiting the emergency room._

* * *

"I'm sorry about your Thunderbird," Arizona said after a long silence.

"How did you know about that?" Callie snapped. She didn't mean to, but she wasn't prepared for being reminded of her struggle during college. "Let me guess. Addison?"

"Yeah..." Arizona gripped the steering wheel tightly. She didn't know what to say. It was obviously a touchy subject for the brunette.

"Figures." Callie crossed her arms and stared out the window. "Actually, can you just take me home?"

"Calliope..."

"Please, Arizona."

"Okay." Arizona sighed. "Can you at least tell me why the sudden change in plans?"

"I just want to go home." Callie still didn't want to, but she had spent years trying to forget her struggles through college and med school and now all the memories were coming back. She had done things she wasn't proud of and she almost didn't make it through.

"No, you don't."

"Stop it." Callie threw up her hands in frustration. "Just stop it."

"Stop what?" Arizona frowned. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong.

"Reading my mind!"

"I'm sorry." Arizona stared at the traffic ahead of them. It was just starting to drizzle as they slowly crept down the freeway. "Actually, I'm not sorry."

"What?" Callie turned to face the blonde, who was now staring at her instead of the road.

"I know what you're thinking and you don't have to do this alone anymore." Arizona reached her hand out and squeezed Callie's thigh. "We'll sort all this out together."

"I don't know how to not do it alone." Callie had never spoken to anybody about Arizona, her family, or her time before Seattle Grace. She'd kept it inside all this time.

"Me either, but we'll learn." Arizona gave her passenger a lopsided smile. They both jumped when the car behind them honked. The blonde looked up to see that traffic had started to move ahead of them and took her foot off the brake. "You still want to go home?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Calliope." Arizona passed the exit to her apartment and drove five more to Callie's. When she stopped in front of the brunette's apartment building, Callie didn't move to get out of the car. "Not to rush you or anything, but I really need to leave now if I'm going to make it home and back in time."

"Come up." Callie suddenly didn't want to be apart from her.

"Okay." Arizona ignored the fact that she still had nothing to wear, since she was just going to go to the hospital and change into scrubs anyway. As Callie was gathering her things, the blonde noticed she was parked right outside of Joe's. "Hey, I'm going to go inside and see if my jacket is still here."

"I'll come with you." Callie slung her bag over her back and followed Arizona into the bar. Since it was still early, it was deserted except for a few regulars.

"Arizona!"

"Shit, shit, shit," Arizona mumbled when she saw Rachel waving at her from behind the bar.

"What?" Callie asked, but didn't receive an answer. She followed Arizona's line of sight and frowned. Rachel looked happy to see the blonde. Actually she looked like she wanted to eat her, which Callie thought was odd, since the bartender never seemed interested in anyone. Then Callie remembered what Mark had told her: that he saw the new doctor take the bartender home. Arizona being the only new doctor meant that they've had sex and recently. That thought made all sorts of emotions flood Callie's body and she had to grip onto the bar to keep herself from falling.

"Rachel, did someone turn in a brown jacket the other night?" Arizona was really uncomfortable. She really hoped Rachel didn't say anything in front of Callie. That was something the blonde needed to tell her herself.

"I'm not sure. I'll go in the back and look." Rachel shifted her eyes between the other two women and leaned in closer to Arizona. "You haven't called yet."

"I know. I'm sorry." Arizona's face turned red. Judging by the way Callie was glaring at the bartender, the brunette knew exactly what happened between them the other night. "I'm not going to, either." Arizona looked away when Callie directed her attention back at her.

"What?" Rachel frowned. She thought they had a good connection. "Why? Didn't you have fun? I know I did." The bartender ignored the strangled cough that came from the brunette and smiled.

"Because it shouldn't have happened." Arizona shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Jacket?"

"Arizona, come on." Rachel tried to grab the blonde's hand, but she pulled away. "I'm not looking for a relationship here or anything. I just want to get to know you."

"We can be friends, but nothing more."

"I want more."

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen." Arizona glanced at Callie, who still looked like she was trying to murder the bartender with her eyes. "There's someone else."

"Already? You just moved here?" Rachel was sure she was in line first. She looked at Callie and noticed the look she was receiving from her. "Her? The someone else is her?" She asked Arizona.

"It's not really any of your business. Can you please go see if my jacket is here?"

"Since I'm basically the hospital's bartender, I hear things. All sorts of things. You should probably stay away from Dr. Torres," Rachel said as she glared back at Callie.

"I'll just buy another jacket." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and started to pull her out of the bar.

"When she fucks you up too, I'll be waiting for that call," Rachel called after them as they left.

"What are thinking about?" Arizona asked Callie. She needed to know what was going through the silent brunette's mind.

"That that really sucked." Callie led the blonde into her apartment building and onto the elevator. She pushed the button for the fifth floor and leaned against the wall with her head in her hands.

"I know. I'm sorry." Arizona sighed and leaned back against the opposite wall.

"I know we're not together and that you weren't exactly celibate when we were apart, but the idea of you sleeping with other people really bugs the shit out of me…and having it rubbed in my face like that didn't help. Now I'm never going to be able to go into my favorite bar without having to think about it."

"Um, excuse me, but do I need to remind you that I'll have to talk to people you've slept with at the hospital every single day at work? From the sounds of it, that's probably going to be a lot."

"That was mean, Arizona. Really mean." Callie shook her head. Arizona was never a mean person, especially to her. "This isn't you."

"I'm sorry, but the thought of you with other people makes me crazy too!" The elevator doors opened up on Callie's floor to reveal Shannon standing there waiting with a bag full of her stuff from Callie's apartment. "See, case in point," Arizona said pointing at the wide eyed nurse. "Seeing her makes me crazy."

"I was allowed to have sex with her. She was my girlfriend, not some random off the street."

"Umm..." Shannon didn't know what to do or say. Seeing the two doctors together stung, even if they were fighting.

"Oh, so you're judging me now?" Arizona stuck her arm out to keep the elevator door from closing.

"What? No!" God only knows how many times Callie has slept with someone she wasn't in a relationship with. She had no right to judge and she didn't know why she had said that.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not." Callie stepped closer to Arizona and took her free hand. "I'd never judge you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Neither did I." Arizona smiled up at the brunette. "I think I like this jealous side of you. It's different and kind of hot."

"Shut up." Callie laughed and leaned down to kiss Arizona's lips. Movement from her left reminded her they weren't alone. Shannon had taken off towards the stairs to leave. "Fuck." Callie mumbled and exited the elevator. "Smiles, wait!"

"Callie, please, don't call me that anymore" Shannon stopped at the door to the stairwell to wait for Callie to come up to her. She could see Arizona standing awkwardly by the elevator, pretending to read the emergency escape route diagram that was posted on the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Callie looked at the bag Shannon was holding. "Did you get all your stuff?"

"Yeah. I left your key on the counter." They stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Look, Shann, I was hoping we can still be friends. You've become one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't know if I can do that." Shannon looked over the brunette's shoulder to where Arizona was obviously listening to their conversation. "I don't know if she'd like that either."

"She wouldn't mind. Think about it at least?"

"Sure, I'll think about it."

"You're the only one who knows about all of this and we were hoping to keep it quiet around the hospital. Can you-"

"Yeah." Shannon interrupted. "I'll keep your secret, but, please, I don't want to see it." Without another word, she pushed open the stairwell door and disappeared down the stairs.

"I know what she feels like. You're a lot to lose, Calliope."

"No, I'm not." Callie sighed and unlocked her apartment door. She was happy to see that Cristina didn't seem to be around.

"Yes, you are. Shannon knows that and I know that. I wish you saw it."

"I don't want to talk about this. You can use the guest shower. I'll go get you something to wear." Callie disappeared behind a door, giving Arizona a chance to look around. The living room was a decent size and was full of comfy looking furniture. The kitchen opened up into it, a large island separated the two. There was a little nook off to the corner with two bookshelves full of books and pictures. Arizona walked over and smiled at all the pictures of Callie and Cristina's friends. She recognized a lot of them from the hospital. There were a few of Callie and Shannon that made Arizona feel bad. They looked really happy and she felt like she came in and ruined it. She was surprised to see so many books and wondered if the brunette had any time to read them, since she knew she never had time to read. Arizona's eyes stopped on a familiar one on the bottom shelf. Looking behind her to see if Callie was still behind the closed door and seeing that she was, the blonde bent over and picked it up. Carefully opening it, she smiled at the writing on the inside.

_Callie,_

_Congratulations on getting into Hopkins! We know you'll be the best doctor the world will ever see. Don't tell Arizona we said that. We love you and we are so proud of you!_

_Love,_

_Barbara and Daniel_

Arizona had its twin sitting on her bookshelf in her to the middle of the heavy medical dictionary, she cursed when a small stack of envelopes fell out of the middle and onto the floor. Shifting the book in her hands, a stack of photos fell out of the back. She swore again and sat down on the ground to try and quickly pick up the mess she had made before Callie came back. When she saw that the top envelope was addressed to her in Callie's writing, she paused. It had a 'returned to sender- person no longer lives here' note scrawled across the top, probably from whoever bought her parents' house. Arizona slowly picked it up and stared at it. It was still sealed shut, but since it was addressed to her, she felt like she had the right to open it. She gasped when she saw it was dated a week after Callie graduated high school. These must be the letters the brunette claimed to have sent her. With shaking hands, the blonde unfolded it the rest of the way and began to read.

_My Arizona,_

_I can't even imagine what you're thinking right now, receiving this out of the blue after not hearing from me in so long. I don't even know if you'll get this, since I know you don't live in your house anymore. I hope you do. I don't know what else to do._

_I have no idea if anyone has told you anything about where I went or if you're completely clueless. I haven't seen you for months now. It's felt like years. I've missed you every single second of those months. I still miss you. Whenever we were together you took my breath away, but now that we've been apart, I feel like I still can't breathe. Isn't that kind of funny? I need you to breath, but when I'm with you, I find myself forgetting how to breathe? I don't know if I'm making sense. I think I'm just stalling._

_You're probably wondering what happened to me and I'll tell you all the horrible details when I find you again. Please, if you get this, write me back. Come find me. Call me. Anything. I need to see you. I need to hear your voice again. Even if you just want to tell me to leave you alone. I need to know that you're okay. Just... please._

_I still love you, Mariposa. I hope you still love me._

_Love always,_

_Calliope_

"The rest pretty much say the same thing." Callie said when she found Arizona sitting on the floor on the verge of tears. She sat down next to her and picked up the dictionary. "I haven't looked at this in years. Do you still have yours?"

"Of course." Arizona folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "Can I keep this?"

"It's yours."

"Are these..." Arizona picked up the stack of picture and grinned. "Oh my god."

"We were pretty dorky." Callie laughed as she watched Arizona flip through the pictures she had saved of them from highschool. "That's my favorite," she said when the blonde stopped on one of the two of them hugging on the beach on their first day of summer vacation. They wore matching wide grins. "I think that's the happiest I've ever been."

"Me too." Arizona smiled and set it aside. She wanted to make a copy of it for herself. The next picture made one of the tears she was holding in escape. It was of her, Callie, and Tim laughing on a set of bleachers. Callie was in her softball uniform with her arm around Arizona's waist. Arizona was wearing the brunette's hat. She wished she remembered what they had been laughing at. She ran her finger along her brother's face. "Oh, Timmy..."

"I can't believe he's gone." Callie wiped away her own stray tear. "I can't believe I didn't know."

"I'm sorry I didn't think to contact you. I know you loved him,too. You should have been at the funeral."

"You had other things to worry about." Callie scooted closer to Arizona, who set the picture aside to make a copy. They both burst out laughing at the next one.

"Maybe I should dye my hair that color again."

"A surgeon with hot pink hair isn't very professional."

"Are you kidding? The kids would love it."

"Thank god it was only temporary." Callie shook her head and laughed again. "You sure looked cute though."

"I thought my mom was going to have a heart attack when she saw me." Arizona smiled as they went through the rest of the pictures. They were mostly of them goofing off. There were a few more with Tim in them and even some of her parents. "I can't believe you kept all these."

"I couldn't get rid of them." Callie checked her watch. "We really should get ready. I put some stuff in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you." Arizona put the pictures back in the book and replaced it on the shelf. Callie had already gotten up and she could hear a shower running in the apartment. She wandered down the hall and stopped outside the brunette's bedroom door. The thought of her being naked just two doors away was almost too much for the blonde to handle. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before turning and going into the bathroom across the hall. Only twenty minutes later they were walking together across the street to the hospital.

"So, I'll see you later, maybe?" Callie asked before they went their separate ways.

"I'm sure I'll see you. It is the night shift." Arizona smiled as she got into the elevator to go to her office and waved as the doors closed in front of her. She already felt the loss of the brunette's presence. The blonde had forgotten just how much she enjoyed being with Callie. Arizona locked herself in her office to finish some paperwork, but two hours later, she still hadn't accomplished anything. She was too busy thinking about Callie. Deciding she was hungry, she headed towards the cafeteria. She paid for a salad and took it to the seating area, hoping to find someone to eat with. She grinned when she saw Callie, Mark, and Teddy sitting at a table. An empty chair was next to Callie. Perfect. Slowly she approached and stopped behind the brunette. "Do you guys mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not." Callie looked up and grinned. She had missed the blonde over the last couple of hours. Pulling out the chair next to her, she continued to grin as Arizona sat down and smiled back at her. They were both thinking that the other woman looked cute in her scrubs and coat. They were so grown up now.

"Are you two going to tell us what's going on between you?" Teddy asked when she got sick of them making eyes at each other.

"There isn't anything going on." Arizona shrugged and took the Saran Wrap off her plate of salad. Callie immediately took all of her tomatoes without thinking about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you like those now?" Callie whispered when she saw Arizona giving her a strange look.

"Nope. They're still disgusting." Arizona smiled. It's weird how old habits don't change. She picked up Callie's abandoned bag of croutons and dumped them on her own salad. "You're still nuts for not eating these."

"Oh really? Nothing at all going on?" Teddy asked as she exchanged glances with Mark. He noticed the weird food exchange, too. It was something the two women were obviously familiar with.

"Nope." Callie shoved a whole tomato in her mouth, so she wouldn't have to talk more.

"So, Cal..." Mark began. He knew how to flush them out. "Word on the nurse's block says you and Shannon broke up."

"How..." Callie stopped herself from looking at Arizona. "How could that possibly be out already?"

"So, it's true then?"

"Yes. It's true. Are you happy now?" Callie knew he never liked her ex-girlfriend.

"Timing just seems odd is all." Mark sat back in his chair and stared at Arizona. The blonde was watching her food closely as she shoveled bites into her mouth. "Any reason?"

"She just wasn't right for me. Can we not talk about this now?"

"I'm sorry, Cal. You'll find someone who is." Mark paused and continued to stare at the blonde. He wanted to see her reaction. "Maybe you should try men again. We're not all cheaters. Not like that O'Malley guy. I'm single now, too. We could maybe try something, since the sex was good." The entire table jumped at the sound of Arizona's metal fork hitting her plate loudly when she dropped it mid-bite. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick and needed to get out of there as soon as looking at anybody, she pushed her chair back and ran out of the room.

"Fuck you, Mark," Callie said, standing up. She was furious. "That only happened twice like six years ago and I should have been the one to tell her."

"Why should it matter? Nothing's going on between you." Mark shrugged. It was more than clear now that his friend was lying. He just didn't understand why.

"Don't even think about talking to me ever again." Callie stormed off. She needed to find Arizona.

"That was low," Teddy said as she and Mark watched Callie chase Arizona out of the cafeteria.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"You're an ass." Teddy picked up her stuff and left. It was time for her shift to end anyway.

"You sure know how to clear a table, Sloan," Bailey said as she sat down across from him.

"It's a gift." Mark shrugged. He hoped Callie wasn't too mad at him. "My shift's over, so I guess I'll be going now."

"Well, fine. Leave me here alone." Bailey looked around and didn't see anyone else to sit with. She sighed and stood up. She'd rather eat alone in the attending's lounge.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked the people standing around the nurse's station in Peds.

"No, Dr. Torres, not for a while now."

"Can you page me if you see her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Callie had spent the last hour looking everywhere for the blonde. The first place she checked was the roof, but is was pouring rain up there and it was empty. Luckily, since it was the overnight shift, she had nothing scheduled. Usually an ortho attending such as herself didn't have to do these shifts anymore, but she had to switch around with some people to get the last day off. Remembering something she had said the night before, she decided to try the basement.

"I thought you said you wouldn't find me here." Arizona's voice from a dark corner made Callie jump and spin around.

"This is getting ridiculous, you know." Callie lowered herself against the wall to join Arizona on the floor.

"I know."

"I told you there are things about me you're not going to like."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close.

"We haven't even been on a date yet. I didn't want to air all my dirty laundry at once. I wanted you to like me first."

"Calliope, I think we've established that I more than like you." Arizona turned her head to face Callie and rested it on her knees. "That hasn't changed."

"Then why are we sitting on the cold floor in the basement of the hospital?"

"Who's O'Malley?" Arizona asked instead of answering.

"We're really going to do this now?"

"Seems like it."

"He was in my intern class. We hit it off as friends right away, but then it got more serious."

"So..." Arizona looked back down to the floor. "He was a guy?"

"Arizona, you have to understand that you were the only woman I thought I'd ever love. I just couldn't bring myself to be with another one. I tried once in college. It was too much, so when George asked me out, I said 'yes'. I didn't think it would hurt to try. I mean, I kind of liked him. He was cute in a dorky sort of way."

"But... a boy?" Arizona scrunched up her face.

"You sound sixteen again." Callie laughed.

"You make me feel sixteen again."

"So, you never...?"

"No, never." Arizona knew what the brunette was trying to ask. "And Sloan?"

"Was there and I was lonely." Callie sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She wished she had a better explanation than that, but it was the truth.

"Oh." Arizona picked imaginary lint off her scrub pants to keep her hands busy. She didn't know what else to do.

"The part the moron left out was that it only happened twice over six years ago."

"Oh?" Arizona looked up again to meet Callie's eyes. That made her feel a little better for some screwed up reason.

"George cheated on me. He said I wasn't emotionally present in our relationship... if you can even call it that. It was true though; I wasn't emotionally ready for anything. It should have ended way before it happened. We never could communicate well with each other. I didn't even really like him that much. He wasn't..." Callie sighed and closed her eyes. The way Arizona's eyes were watching her made her heart ache. "He wasn't you. None of them were you."

"I know exactly what you mean." Arizona reached out her hand for Callie's, but their pagers went off simultaneously before she reached it. "I hate these things. 911-ER, you?"

"Same." Callie put her pager back in her pocket. "Are we okay?"

"We're okay." Arizona smiled. "We'll talk more later."

"Okay. Now that you have heard some of mine, I get to hear some of yours." Callie helped Arizona to her feet.

"We'll see." When their pagers went off again, Arizona pulled Callie through the doors to the stairwell. They exchanged challenging looks before taking off at a sprint up the stairs like they used to do when they were younger. They raced up one floor and burst through the door that would lead them to the ER, Arizona in the lead.

"You got faster." Callie panted. She couldn't remember the last time she ran like that anywhere. She used to be able to easily beat the blonde every time.

"No, you just got slower, old lady."

"I am not old!" Callie laughed.

"You're right. You're not." Arizona smiled at the sound of the brunette's laugh.

"Torres! Robbins!" Alex called out when he saw the women enter the ER. "I need both of you over here."

Only twenty minutes later, Callie and Arizona were standing shoulder to shoulder at the sink as they scrubbed in to fix a nasty fracture of the femoral shaft in a twelve year old boy. Arizona didn't really need to be there, but Callie had asked if she wanted to assist and there was no way the blonde was going to turn down an opportunity to work with the great Dr. Torres. Callie smiled when she caught Arizona watching her in the reflection of the window in front of them with a small smile on her lips. They stopped and stared at each other for a minute, both still trying to wake up from whatever dream they seemed to be in. Not believing they were actually about to do a surgery together. When a nurse came in behind them, they looked back down and continued their movements. "Do you still sing?" Arizona asked. The black music notes barely visible on the brunette's dark purple scrub cap surprised her.

"Not since high school." Callie looked up again. Shannon was right about the butterflies on the blonde's scrub cap. "Do you still stick butterflies on everything?"

"Not since high school." They locked eyes in the reflection again for a second, before tearing them away. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to insert a titanium intramedullary rod and screws."

"Ah." Arizona tried to hide what she was thinking, but Callie caught it.

"Are you questioning my choice?"

"No, not at all." Arizona sighed. "It's just that my old hospital had its own pediatric orthopedic surgeon. I didn't have to go near these kinds of surgeries."

"Have you ever seen one done?"

"Once. That's when I decided it was definitely not for me and I somehow managed to avoid witnessing it again. It was..." Arizona paused to think of the right word. "It was barbaric."

"It is not!" Callie laughed. She knew what people thought of her specialty. "You've just never seen me do it."

"This is a long way from dissecting a cow's eye in biology together." Arizona smiled. At the time she thought it was pretty neat.

"The one you dropped on the floor... twice?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I shouldn't let you in my OR."

"Hey! I'm awesome at what I do."

"I know." Callie smiled and backed away from the sink. "Come on. Maybe I'll let you hold the mallet."

"Ooo! Can I use the drill?" Arizona batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip. It's how she used to get whatever she wanted out of the brunette. "Please?"

"You're still cute, but no. That's mine and only mine." Callie turned away, so she didn't have to see the look the blonde was giving her.

"Mean." Arizona pouted. When Callie entered the OR, she quickly followed. She stood back and waited as the brunette took charge of the room. It was obvious the team greatly respected the ortho surgeon. Callie seemed even happier now, since she was clearly in her element. Arizona's breath hitched when Callie directed her gaze towards her. With everything else covered up, those expressive chocolate brown eyes stood out to the blonde even more. They were exactly like she remembered in her dreams, but they were here now… in real life. Arizona grinned behind her mask. She couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be.

"Dr. Robbins, are you going to join me over here?" Callie's heart skipped a beat when she saw the way Arizona was looking at her. She could tell the blonde was wearing the special smile that she reserved for only Callie, even though it was hidden under her mask. Her sparkling eyes gave her away. A throat clearing next to Callie alerted her to the fact that she was probably staring a little too long. "Arizona?"

"Yes." Arizona blinked and shook her head slightly to clear her mind. She moved so that she was across the table from Callie. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Callie smiled. "Ready to help me make sure this kid can walk?"

"I'm ready." Arizona smiled back. She was ready to conquer the world with Callie. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

Callie muttered to herself in a mixture of English and Spanish as she paced around her office. It was three in the morning and she was starting to feel like a caged animal. Working alongside Arizona and seeing her use those tools like a pro made something funny happen to Callie's insides and now she was all hot and bothered. The night was going slow and she'd already finished everything she needed to do. She tried sleeping, but couldn't shut her mind off. She tried working on some of her research, but found she had the same problem. Arizona had left her two hours ago for an emergency appendectomy and Callie missed her. She really missed her. It scared her how much she missed the blonde already. The surgery they did together went smoothly. They spent the entire time chatting and laughing about things that were safe to talk about in front of a full OR team. It reminded her of the lunches they'd spent in the library in high school and it was exactly what Callie needed. Arizona mostly told her ridiculous stories about some of her kids, the brunette pitching in some of her own interesting cases every once in a while. Callie mostly let the blonde talk as she worked on the fracture. Judging by how animated she was and all the smiles, Arizona clearly loved what she did. It was light and fluffy and Callie couldn't remember a time she'd had so much fun in an operating room or the last time she'd laughed that hard. They had worked together in perfect sync, each already knowing what the other was thinking, each staying one step ahead of the other. The nurses didn't believe them when they said it was the first surgery they'd done together. Callie didn't blame them, even she couldn't believe how well the two of them worked together already. Not that she should be surprise. They had always worked well together. They were Callie and Arizona, after all. Or 'Calzona', as Tim use to call them, no matter how many times they told him not to. They were complete opposites and their differences always worked for them, instead of against them. Callie knew she was keeping the blonde at arm's length, even though she wasn't entirely sure why. She knew she needed to get her shit together though, and soon. Callie just wanted to do everything the right way, but now all she could think about was getting Arizona naked in the nearest on-call room. Growling in frustration, she kicked her trash can, sending scraps of paper all over her clean carpet.

"Aw, what did the trash can ever do to you?"

Callie turned around to find that Arizona had magically appeared in her doorway, leaning against it looking as beautiful as ever. It took everything in her power not to jump the blonde's bones right then and there. "Hey!" Callie squeaked out.

"Hi. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie didn't get why her voice was so high pitched all of a sudden. She tried to keep her face neutral and her eyes averted, since she knew Arizona would know exactly what she was thinking if she noticed.

"You kicked a trash can and your voice sounds all funny. I'm not sure I believe you."

"How'd your surgery go?" Callie changed the subject.

"Perfectly. She'll be good to go in no time." Arizona pointed to an empty chair. "Mind if I sit? I'm exhausted."

"No, of course not."

Arizona sat down and watched as Callie resumed her pacing. The brunette seemed upset, which baffled Arizona. She thought that Callie had as good a time as she had during their surgery. What happened between then and now? "Calliope, please sit down. You're making me nervous."

Callie stopped and turned to face the blonde with a wide grin on her face. She wasn't used to hearing that name again without having a negative reaction. She missed hearing it fall from Arizona's lips, especially in the heat of passion. Callie cursed at her mind for going there over an innocent word and did as she was told, crossing her legs to try and quell her desire.

"That's much better." Arizona matched Callie's grin. They didn't say anything as the blonde looked around the small office—it was nondescript, like the brunette's old bedroom—a cleared off desk, three chairs, a bookshelf full of books, and a fake plant. Only a picture of Callie and Addison and a picture of Shannon sitting on the desk and various framed diplomas and awards hanging on the walls showed who the office belonged to. Arizona scanned the large amount of awards. Her eyes widened at the one centered in the middle. "You won a Harper Avery?"

"Kind of." Callie blushed.

"Kind of? But..." Arizona frowned. That did not come up in her search of the ortho surgeon. She felt like it should have.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding?" Arizona jumped up threw her arms around Callie. "Calliope, that is huge!"

"I guess." Callie shrugged and returned the hug. The smell and feel of the blonde invaded her senses.

"You have to be one of the youngest doctors ever to receive one," Arizona said as she sat back down.

"The youngest, actually."

"Wow..." Arizona gaped and shook her head in awe. "You're amazing."

"You know his grandson works here. He's a resident."

"You're changing the subject."

"No, I'm not."

"You are." Arizona thought Callie's humbleness was cute, but the brunette really needed to learn how to take a compliment. "Let me tell you that you're amazing and then you have to believe it."

"Okay." Callie smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Did you have to go to some big ceremony where everyone worshipped you?"

"Something like that." Callie laughed. "Addison went with me. I had to give a speech about my research. It was awful."

"Still not too keen on public speaking?"

"Not at all." Callie's heart raced and her stomach churned just at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hair back."

"I managed." Callie smiled weakly.

"We should celebrate."

"Arizona, that was over a year ago."

"I don't care. I'm taking you out to a nice dinner to make up for the fact I wasn't here to take you out when you got it."

"Okay." Callie smiled. She knew any efforts to argue would be futile and why should she turn down dinner with a beautiful woman who happens to be Arizona?

"Good." Arizona stood up. "Now the reason I came in here in the first place was to ask if you wanted a nap."

"A nap?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted and you must be feeling it too. I thought maybe we could get some sleep before our shift ends."

"Wait...a nap with you?" Callie frowned. She'd never been asked that before.

"Okay, it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry." Arizona headed for the door before the brunette could see her embarrassment. She quickly made her way back up to the Peds wing and into an empty on-call room. She didn't think she'd get any sleep now, but laid down on the bed anyway, facing the wall. Not a minute later, she heard the door open and a warm body slipped in behind her. She tried to hold in her contented sigh as one arm made its way under her head and another wrapped around her middle. She released it when she was pulled in closer to the body.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer," Callie said into the quietness of the small room.

"Sorry." Arizona paused. "Am I allowed to say how good you feel?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. I feel like you're holding back from me a little."

"I know." Callie sighed. "And I'm sorry."

"Just try to let me in?"

"I am." Callie hugged the blonde tighter. "You feel really good too." There was a pregnant pause as they tried to figure out what to say next. "I did it all because of you."

Arizona frowned in confusion. She wiggled to get Callie to loosen her grip enough for her to turn over and face the brunette, but her arms didn't budge, so they stayed like they were. "Did what?"

"Do you know how much easier things could have been for me if I would have just given into my father? Let him support me?" Callie wished the blonde would stop grinding against her. It was not helping her libido at all, even if it was unintentional, and she was trying to have a serious conversation.

"Wait..." Arizona could feel herself getting angry. "Are you trying to blame me for what you went through?"

"No! I'm trying to thank you." Callie sighed. She didn't want to make this come out all wrong. "Before I met you, I would have just let him run my life as usual. I wasn't strong enough to stand up to him, but you showed me that I was better than that. You showed me that I needed to live for me, no matter what the consequences. Even with you out of my life, I had to still live it for me, no matter how hard it got sometimes. There were so many late nights working on mountains of homework after being on my feet all day because of a double shift where I was so close to calling my father and telling him I was wrong. Then I'd see your smiling face telling me that I was strong enough for this, like you always would, and it helped me through. Even though I was probably just hallucinating from lack of sleep, it still felt like you were there."

"Maybe it was because I was thinking of you too?"

"You were?"

"I had a rough time in my classes at first. I just wasn't getting some of the material. You always had a way of explaining things in a different way so that I understood it. I'd close my eyes and imagine you there and ask myself how would you do this. It helped me approach things differently and I was able to get through classes just fine. Obviously. I'm here, aren't I?" Arizona smiled.

"Thank god for that." Callie smiled too. "You were always smart, just stubborn. If it didn't go the way you thought it should, it was wrong. I didn't get you into those honors classes. That was all you."

"I like to think I've outgrown that a little."

"We'll see." Callie finally loosened her hold on the blonde to let her turn around to face her.

"This view is a lot better than the wall," Arizona said as she adjusted her head on Callie's arm to make it work better as a pillow.

"I'm sorry if I've been weird," Callie said as she lightly outlined Arizona's face with her fingers. "I gave up ever seeing you again a long time ago. I harbored a lot of guilt over you. I spent the last seventeen years trying to be one hundred percent happy. I would usually get to maybe seventy-five percent and then fuck something up. I felt that I was at a solid eighty-five with Shan and thought I was finally getting somewhere. Then you showed up and changed everything. It's really hard for me to just change gears." Callie stopped talking when Arizona dropped eye contact and pulled away from her touch. "I don't think I'm explaining myself right."

"If you want to go back to Shannon, I'd understand," Arizona lied.

"That is not what I want at all. I'd never get passed a ninety with her. With you, I was always at two hundred percent." Callie paused. That number didn't seem high enough. "No, infinity percent."

"That doesn't even make sense." Arizona laughed softly.

"I don't care."

"Then why are you holding back?"

"Seventeen years is a lifetime. Exactly half of our lives."

"I know the math, Calliope." Arizona rolled her eyes. She was tired of Callie saying that.

"It's just a long time not knowing each other."

"We spent fifteen years not knowing each other before we met and we did just fine right from the start. We're actually at an advantage this time, since we've already been there and done that and it didn't suck."

"That's not the same."

"Isn't it, though?"

Callie thought about it for a minute. Arizona did have a point. "Can you tell me right now that only after a couple of days that you honestly know that you fully love me? Not that you just love the old me. This me. The good, the bad, and the ugly. All of it. No matter what?"

"Callie..." Arizona sighed. Callie was right, she had to admit. She had still been in love with the teenaged version of this woman this whole time. "I love what I've seen so far."

"So you can't?"

"I really want to."

"I really want to too."

"But you said we were soul mates. That doesn't just change."

"No, it doesn't."

"This is so confusing."

"I know." Callie laughed. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I do. When did you become the logical one?" Seventeen years ago, Callie would be the one who would try to push something too fast without looking at all the facts and Arizona would be the voice of reason.

"See, things change." Callie shrugged and pulled the blonde in closer. She did feel love for this woman, but couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud yet. She thought she did, anyway. She wasn't sure if she really knew how to love anymore. The biggest thing that was holding her back was fear. She was afraid she'd get Arizona's hopes up and wouldn't be able to reciprocate the way that she wanted. Callie would rather die than ever hurt the blonde again. Her fears were probably stupid and didn't make any sense, but that's how it was. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the blonde's hair, enjoying their closeness. The little voice inside her head decided this was a good time to remind her that she was horny, something she did not appreciate. Arizona's leg had somehow found itself in between the brunette's legs and they were now fully intertwined. Being fully embraced by Callie like this made the blonde want to take back what she said. She did love her, but didn't want to say it too soon. The brunette was unpredictable right now and Arizona didn't want to scare her away.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked after a long silence.

"That I really want to have sex with you." Callie answered honestly.

"Oh?" Arizona lifted her head to look at the brunette's face. She had not been expecting that answer at all. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Other than enjoy having you in my arms and try to go to sleep."

"Probably a good idea." Arizona went to put her head back down, but was stopped by Callie's hand on her cheek.

"But, I'm going to kiss you first, because I haven't kissed you since yesterday and it's killing me."

"Oh, well I-" Arizona was interrupted by the brunette's lips covering her own. Her entire body went slack as their lips moved together slowly. Arizona could still taste remnants of coffee on the brunette's lips, mixed with the vanilla flavored chapstick she used. The taste was uniquely Callie and the blonde was addicted to it. One second Callie was kissing her softly, slowly, and almost lovingly; the next second the brunette was kissing her with so much intensity, Arizona was starting to see stars. It was like Callie was trying to tell her something. The blonde pulled away and opened her eyes. Her breath hitched when she saw Callie looking back at her. Not the Callie from the last few days, who seemed reserved and standoffish towards her, but the Callie from seventeen years ago, who loved her openly and freely without fear and made her feel like she was the only person in the world. Arizona hadn't realized the difference until now and seeing Callie look at her this way made the blonde's heart flutter. They exchanged small smiles before Arizona settled her head back down on the brunette's arm. Callie shifted so she could pull the blonde on top of her and smiled when Arizona rested her head on her chest. The weight of the other woman always comforted Callie and she used to be able to sleep better this way. Arizona knew right then and there that the old Callie was definitely inside there somewhere and she was going to get her back.

* * *

Callie woke up suddenly from one of those dreams where she felt like she was falling. She clutched onto the sheets below her as she tried to regain her bearings. She was sad to see that Arizona was gone and vaguely remembered a pager going off. Callie checked her watch and saw that her shift had actually ended three hours ago. She cursed at herself for oversleeping as she threw her legs over the bed to get up. Arizona was probably home and in bed right now. As she made her way to her office to get her stuff, Callie half wondered why the blonde hadn't come back to wake her up. Pushing open her office door, she instantly noticed the out of place, stark white envelope in the middle of her dark cherry wood desk. Angry that anyone would enter her office without her permission, she huffed as she sat down hard in her chair and picked up the envelope.

_Calliope I. Torres, M.D._  
_123 Orthopedic Lane_  
_Seattle Grace Hospital_  
_Seattle, WA 98111_

Callie had to smile. Even if the return address wasn't familiar, she knew there was only one person it could be from. She opened her desk drawer to get her letter opener and quickly tore it open to find a handwritten letter on the hospital's letterhead.

_Calliope,_

_I am sorry it took me this long to respond to your letter. Due to a faulty postal service, I have only just received it. I thought it'd be rude not to respond, so here I am. I'm not really sure where to begin here. What exactly do you say to such an old letter? You keep telling me that you don't know who I am anymore, so I guess I'll start there._

_After you left, I finished high school early and moved to San Diego with my parents to wait until it was time to move to Maryland. That part you know. Timmy had enlisted in the Marines and was about to be sent away to boot camp. It was very difficult for me when he left. After you, he was my rock. But I was going away to college and he couldn't just sit around and hold my hand for the rest of our lives. We fought the day he left. I was mad that he was joining the Marines and he was upset that I still couldn't give you up. Don't be mad at him for that; he just wanted his little sister to be happy. We rarely ever fought, but when we did, we fought hard. We said some mean things that I don't even remember anymore. I just remember crying as Dad pulled out of the driveway, taking my best friend and brother away from me. As soon as they were out of sight, I felt so guilty and selfish. Timmy was excited to be following in the Robbins' men footsteps and I completely ruined his happy send off. There wasn't anything I could do about it though. He was gone and I had no way to communicate with him. I sat in my room crying for the rest of the day. You were gone. He was gone. I had never felt so alone. I was an adult and a high school graduate on the cusp of starting the next biggest stage of my life and all I could do was cry like a baby. It was about eleven that night when Mom came and told me I had a phone call. I had no idea who would be calling me in San Diego so late. I didn't tell anyone I moved, except for Aria. When I realized that, I was so excited. I really thought it was you. Then I was really mad. When I got to the phone I was prepared to yell and scream at you, but it wasn't you. It was Timmy. I instantly burst into tears again at the sound of his voice. Once he got me to calm down, he told me he called because our parents had taught us never to go to bed angry. I don't know how he was able to do it, but we talked for over three hours that night. It was one of the best conversations I ever had with him and I'll always remember every word of it._

_I left for Maryland a few months later. It was just me, one large suitcase, my flute, and a backpack on my back. Like I told you, it was rough at first. I didn't do anything other than go to class, study, and play music. I made no friends and my dorm mate wanted nothing to do with me—probably because I was mopey all of the time. I wasn't me anymore. You wouldn't have recognized me. It wasn't until the middle of my second year there that I was able to find my groove. I was so fed up with how I was acting that I finally decided to put myself out there. I joined a couple of clubs, made some friends, and fully immersed myself in college life. I was on the right track…or I thought I was. I never really fully dealt with what I thought you had done to me. My fourth year as an undergrad almost ruined me. I met a girl. She was a freshman in my music class. She was beautiful and I was instantly attracted. I felt guilty about having these thoughts about someone else. It really forced me to try and deal with what happened, but instead of doing it the right way, I just hated you more and more. I blamed you for my not being able to do anything about my attraction towards her. The more I got to know her, the more I liked her. I still didn't do anything about it though. I felt like I'd be hurting you, even though you're the one who hurt me. Then one night I just snapped. I suddenly wanted revenge and went to her dorm in the middle of the night. Since she had a roommate and I didn't, we went back to my place. She was the first girl I slept with after you and my second one ever. It just made me feel dirty. I never talked to her again. I stopped going to the class we shared. After that I was sure you had ruined me for good, so I found another girl to try and forget. And then another and another, until it got so bad I almost self-destructed. For months I was a totally different person. I felt like a monster. Timmy ended up having to take a short leave to come and knock some sense into me. Once again, my brother had to bail me out of my own prison. It worked though. I was able to refocus on my goals and move on from that part of my life, even if I still blamed you for it. Luckily, I somehow managed to still keep my grades up. Mom, Dad, and Timmy all made the trip to watch me graduate. They were so happy and proud of me. All I could think about all day was how you and I were supposed to be there together. You should have been sitting next to me as we waited for our names to be called, not some random kid who smelled of B.O. I moved to California for the summer before med school and spent the whole time working on healing myself._

_Med school was a good time for me. Again, I fully immersed myself in classes and studying. In my second year, I met Heather. We hit it off right away and after a few weeks of skirting the issue, we both admitted our mutual interest in each other. Not wanting to mess up like the last time, I told her I wanted to take it slow. She was more than okay with that, since I was the first woman she'd been attracted to. We dated on and off for a few months, before deciding to be girlfriends. God, it was so hard calling someone who wasn't you my girlfriend. I was proud of myself for doing it though. I thought it showed that I had grown and moved on. A few more months went by and she let it slip that she loved me in the middle of an anatomy class. I was so freaked out by it; I ran. That was the first time I realized I was still in love with you and wouldn't be able to honestly tell her I loved her back. Not in the way that she deserved anyway. I told her that, but couldn't bring myself to tell her why. She said she'd wait and we dated for another month. She ended up getting frustrated with my inability to communicate with her and broke up with me. I was a little upset by it, for maybe a day, but then I blamed you again._

_I dated a few more times as I completed med school, nothing too serious. I could have done my internship at Hopkins, but chose to go back to California. I was done with Maryland at that point and wanted to be closer to my parents. During my internship and subsequent residency, I had a few more failed relationships that aren't even worth elaborating on. Again, I blamed you. Please, don't think this letter is all about blaming you. I have a point here, I think._

_After my internship, I was all set on being a trauma surgeon. Surprising, I know. I just loved the thrill of it and I was good at it too. I was working the night shift one night and a family of five came in after a horrible MVA: a mom, dad, and three kids under the age of eight. My only job was to keep the child I was assigned to alive until the on-call Peds surgeon could get there. She was seven and scared out of her mind. Her parents had to be rushed into surgery right away; she had no idea what was going on. One of her siblings didn't make it and the other one kept coding in the room next to me. It was hectic and overwhelming for even me; I couldn't imagine what she had been going through. When she was stable, I tried to leave, but she wouldn't let go of my hand. The surgeon came in and spouted off a bunch of stuff the little girl didn't understand and left. I explained all that was going to happen to her in simpler terms. She was still scared, but the small smile she gave me as I was talking made me change my focus to Peds. I just felt like that's where I truly belonged and I never looked back._

_I remember the day Dad called to tell me Timmy had been killed in Iraq like it was yesterday. It was a warm Thursday morning. I was sitting alone in the cafeteria eating a lukewarm breakfast burrito and working on my second cup of coffee of the day. I was dreading a conversation I needed to have with a girl I was seeing at the time. She wanted more and I just wanted to sleep with her. My cell phone rang loudly and I jumped, because I had thought I remembered to silence it earlier. When I saw that it was my dad, I already knew something was horribly wrong. I didn't answer it. I didn't want to know why he was calling. He called again and again, until I finally got annoyed enough and answered it. He told me to find somewhere private, but I refused. He then told me that on Sunday, August 13, 2006 at precisely 1:56, Staff Sergeant Timothy Robbins was seriously injured when a bomb hit the vehicle he was traveling in. He succumbed to his injuries almost twenty four hours later. That's exactly how my Dad said it too, like I wasn't his daughter. My brother suffered for a whole day and was dead for three days and I didn't even know it. I felt like I should have known. I was too busy thinking about myself, as usual. I drove home that day. I watched his body being unloaded from a plane three days later. His service was held a day after that. It was all a blur. I don't really remember any of the service or the days that followed. I do remember wishing you were there. I went back to work a week later, even though the chief told me I should take more time off. I needed to work though. I needed to distract myself. It took me four full months to realize he was really gone. I had just rocked a difficult surgery all on my own and wanted to write him to tell him about it. I knew he'd be excited for me. It wasn't until I had written 'Dear Brother' on the paper that I remembered. I broke down and didn't go to work for over a week. I wished you were there over and over, but you never came. I caught myself almost blaming you again, but this time I didn't. It took me awhile, but I eventually stopped hating you. I knew all these things weren't your fault. I was too absorbed in myself to realize these were my choices to make and instead of accepting that I made bad ones, I tried to blame someone else. I did a lot of soul searching, I guess you could call it. I came to the conclusion that my life before Timmy died was over and that I had to treasure it for what it was. I had to accept that I'd never be the same again. I had to learn how to like the new me. I'm actually still working on that one._

_We found out later that there was a chance Timmy could have survived, but they were short on doctors. Right away, I wanted to enlist. I wanted to help make sure that didn't happen to another family. I wanted him to be proud of me. My parents convinced me that my services would be better off here, saving the lives of children and giving them a future. These kids are the future of this country and they deserve a chance to change the world for the better. This is how I choose to serve and I couldn't love my job more._

_For a few years after that, I focused one hundred percent on my work, learning every single thing possible. Outside, I was happy, but inside, I was still dying. Addy started working there three years after Timmy died. We became instant friends and she helped me out of my hole a little. She was a godsend, which you know. I started dating again. Again, nothing really worked out. One day, I was so fed up with my life there, so I applied for other jobs. I got the one here and sent Addison an email telling her I'd call and my then girlfriend an email saying we were over. Then I moved here and found you. You know the rest from there._

_So, that is who I am. The last seventeen years summed up into 2500 hundred words or less. You're right; I have changed a lot. I'm braver, stronger, and more independent now. I don't rely on others as much as I used to. I am my own person. I see something I want and I go for it. I know what it's like to love and be loved and to have it all ripped away. The pain has helped me grow and has shown me that I can survive. I know now that I can do anything._

_I know you're blaming yourself for all of this too and that's why you're scared and holding back. None of this is your fault though. Please, believe that. It's not my fault either. If you're afraid you're going to hurt me, don't be. I'm tough; I can handle anything. I don't know why you and I turned out this way. I don't why the universe decided to split us up like it did. We spent our entire twenties and early thirties either in school or living in a hospital. Even though I'd like to think we would, maybe our relationship wouldn't have survived it. Maybe it would have destroyed us beyond repair. We used to be so attached and too dependent on each other. Maybe we needed to spend those years apart so each of us could become our own person and make us even better together now._

_Please, give us a chance without reservations. Because if you're not in this one hundred percent from the start, it's already going to fail. We are not destined to fail. I know it and you know it. We're supposed to be together forever, even if we've had to take separate paths to get there. I know you've been hurt and I promise to never hurt you. I know you're in there, Calliope. I saw it in your eyes earlier tonight. Like I said, I am stronger now and I will do everything I can to break down those walls you've built around your heart. You just have to let me try. Please, let me try._

_Seventeen years ago, you made me some promises and I'm not going to let you break them._

_I do still love you, Calliope. I hope you'll love this version of me._

_Love always,_

_Arizona_

_PS. You are also my reason for forgetting to breath._

* * *

Arizona paced back and forth across her large open apartment. Callie was supposed to get off work over four hours ago and the blonde hasn't heard anything from her. She really thought she would have by now. When her phone rang, she ran across the room, slipping on the hardwood floors as she skidded to a halt in front of the counter she had left it on. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Oh, hi Mom." Arizona sighed. She was hoping it was Callie calling.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Barbara laughed. "I can just hang up now."

"No, don't. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"A woman, perhaps?"

"You are a woman. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"You know what I mean, Arizona. Your 'hello' sounded pretty hopeful."

"I'm glad you called. I miss you guys."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not." Arizona frowned when there was a knock on her door. The doorman didn't tell her she had a visitor, so it had to be one of her neighbors. She hoped it wasn't the woman from one floor down trying to sell her ugly jewelry again.

"You know, honey, you're not getting any younger."

"I know." Arizona rolled her eyes. Now she remembered why she hadn't called her mom in a while. The knocking on the door became more urgent as the blonde hurried to get it open. She let out a small gasp when she saw who it was.

"Yes," Callie blurted out.

"Yes, what?" Arizona could hear her mom talking volubly in her ear, but ignored her.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to say 'yes' to whatever you're offering me." Callie took a deep breath. "You were right, I was scared."

"Was?"

"Yes. Was. There is this way you still look at me when you don't think I can see you and you say you still love me. I wasn't really seeing it or hearing it before, but I took the time to process it and suddenly I'm not afraid anymore. Because I know I can trust you. I was scared that I wouldn't know how to love anyone again, but you can show me. You're the only one in the world who can help me. You taught me how to love myself when we were kids and you can teach me now. I want to love myself again. To love you again."

"Mom?" Arizona said into the now silent phone. "I have to go. Someone's at the door."

"Arizona, who is that?" Barbara had heard every word the other woman said. The voice was hauntingly familiar.

"Bye, I love you." Arizona ended the call and threw her phone behind her onto the couch. She ignored it when it immediately started to ring again. "Do you want to come in?"

"Okay." Callie stepped inside of the apartment and looked around. It was nice, a lot nicer than her own. And she didn't live in anything near a shack. She pulled off her jacket and sat on the plush leather couch.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Arizona asked as she went towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm good." Callie frowned. The blonde wasn't showing any signs of hearing what she had said. She watched as Arizona came back into the living room with two bottles of water.

"I got you some water anyway." Arizona set the bottles on the table and sat in her favorite over-stuffed arm chair.

"I got your letter," Callie said after a long awkward silence.

Arizona looked up from where she was destroying the label from her water. "Yeah, I figured."

"I see you haven't lost your affinity for long speeches."

"No, I haven't." Arizona laughed. She did have a tendency to ramble.

"You're killing me here, Mariposa."

"Calliope, I can't teach you to love me. It should come naturally."

"That's not what I was saying. I was trying to say that I'm not going to be able to love you fully, if I don't like myself very much, and that's where you can help me. You obviously see something in me that I don't."

"That is true." Arizona smiled. "I'm not sure I even know how to love the right way either."

"I don't think there's a right or wrong way. We can learn together."

"I'd like that."

"I want to cash in on that date you promised me."

"I'm free tonight."

"No, now. I don't want to wait any longer."

"But we just got off work and I'm in my pajamas."

"Then go get dressed."

"I can cook you something here." Arizona was sure she had some eggs that haven't expired yet.

"No, I want to go outside the walls of a hotel, or our apartments or the hospital."

"Then I'll go get dressed." Arizona set her water down and got up. She went towards her bedroom, but stopped and turned around half way there. Walking back over to the couch, she placed a quick kiss on the brunette's smiling lips. "Okay, now I'll go get dressed."

"So, I thought we'd go get brunch. Then go from there, since I know we're both pretty tired," Callie said as they exited the elevator into the lobby.

"Sounds good to me." Arizona smiled to herself when Callie reached out and took her hand. The door opened as they got close to it. The blonde was happy to see that Bob was now on duty. He wasn't there when she got home from the hospital. "Hey Bob, no night duty?"

"No, not this week." Bob smiled at the two women. "It's good to see you, Dr. Robbins. I see Callie was able to find you just fine."

"Yes, thank you." Callie smiled warmly at the older man. She always did like him.

"How come she gets to be called Callie and I'm still 'Dr. Robbins'?" Arizona shifted her eyes between them. They already seemed familiar with one another. "And how do you two know each other?"

"Callie and I go way back. She dated my daughter. It was never meant to be though. I love my daughter and Callie is a wonderful woman, but they just weren't a good match. I haven't seen her since they went their separate ways. Imagine my surprise when she showed up here out of the blue looking for you."

"Oh..." Arizona blinked. "Okay then."

"Are either of you needing your cars?"

"No thanks, Bob. We're just going to walk." Callie tugged on Arizona's hand to get her moving. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Alright, ladies. You two have fun." Bob kept his smile on his face as he watched them walk away. He could tell something big was happening there.

"Bob tried to set me up with his daughter the other day," Arizona said after they were out of his earshot.

"Oh yeah?" Callie paused. "She's... nice."

"Meeting the parents, huh? Seems serious."

"Oh no, it wasn't. We only dated. Bob and Emily are very close and I picked her up from his house a few times."

"How'd you meet? Bob would have mentioned if she worked at the hospital."

"At Joe's. She's a teacher."

"Ah."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about other people I've dated, while on a date with you."

"I'm sorry. I was just curious."

"It's okay." Callie squeezed the blonde's hand before dropping it and placing her arm around her shoulders without thinking. It just felt natural. "There's this place a few blocks over that has mile high pancakes with fresh strawberries and homemade cream that have your name written all over them. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona grinned. It really did sound perfect and the fact that Callie knew that made the butterflies in her stomach make themselves known.

When they got to the small diner, Callie went ahead and ordered for the both of them. The pancakes and hot chocolate for the blonde and an everything omelet and bottomless coffee for herself. They sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their drinks to come. After the waiter brought them and left, Callie wrapped her hands around her mug to take in the warmth. She looked up to find Arizona doing the same. Leaning in across the table so she could talk to the blonde without having to be too loud, she said, "I'm going to be honest with you, your letter had me crying like a baby."

"I'm sorry." Arizona looked down at her drink. She hadn't meant to upset the brunette, but there wasn't a way to avoid it.

"It's okay. I needed to hear those things and that's all I'm going to say about it now." Callie sat back when the waiter appeared with their food. She had to laugh at the look on Arizona's face when she saw her pancakes.

"How am I supposed to eat all of this?" Arizona picked up her fork, stabbed a strawberry with some cream, and shoved the whole bite in her mouth. "Oh my god. Never mind. I'll have no problem finishing this. So good."

"I thought you would like it." Callie smiled as the blonde moaned through a few more bites. "Mind if I try some?"

"Not at all." Arizona piled her fork with a nice big strawberry and a good dollop of cream. Careful not to drop it, she reached it across the table and into Callie's mouth. She waited a second while the brunette chewed. "Good?" She asked when she saw her swallow.

"Very." Callie grinned.

"You're beautiful when you smile like that." Arizona smiled back at the brunette. Callie's bright smile could always brighten any of the blonde's darkest moods. "I missed seeing it."

"You are too." Over the past years, plenty of people had told Callie she was beautiful, but Arizona was the only one who made her truly believe it. They continued to eat as they told each other a little more about their respective careers. Callie found out that the blonde had been holding out on her. She had already done so much in her career and was well on her way to changing the world of pediatric medicine for the better. "You're amazing. Did you know that?"

"I try not to let my head get too big." Arizona laughed. "So are you."

"We should join forces. Who knows what we could accomplish together."

"Really? Like what?" Arizona perked up. Getting to work with Callie more sounded like the best idea in the world.

"I don't know. Fibrous dysplasia, osteogenesis imperfecta, Gorham's, LCH... I can go on."

"Calliope, we can't fix all of those things. Probably not even one."

"I know that, but we can try our hardest to try and at least make some progress. They didn't give me a Harper Avery for sitting around on my ass and twiddling my thumbs. They gave it to me because I have ingenuity, take initiative, and work hard until I get results. Real results. Like making cartilage out of practically nothing. Seriously, who does that? You know who does? Me. That's who," Callie said with a large cocky grin as she took a bite of her hash browns.

"Okay, we'll figure something out." Arizona smiled. That was the first time Callie acknowledged the fact that she was extraordinary and didn't try to downplay it. Arizona could tell the wheels were already turning at full speed in Callie's head. The brunette's excitement made her excited too. "Let's just finish our date now and save the children of the world from bone diseases later."

"I'm sorry." Callie smiled sheepishly. "I kind of have a problem of getting excited about something and running with it without stopping to think first."

"I know. You used to be the exact same way." Arizona was happy to see that hadn't changed. She could see that Callie was trying hard not to say something. "You still want to talk about it, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Callie wiggled in her seat. She couldn't sit still from all the ideas that were now flooding her brain.

"Okay." Arizona laughed. Thirty-four year old, excited Callie was just as adorable as seventeen year old, excited Callie. "What are you thinking?"

They spent the rest of their meal bouncing ideas off each other. They were both equally as passionate about their work and it was refreshing to have someone else to talk to about it without boring the other person to tears. Medicine talk turned into work talk and now Arizona knew everything she did and did not want to know about her fellow doctors at Seattle Grace. She forgot how easily Callie could make her laugh. They talked long after their plates were cleared away. For a couple of hours, it was like the past seventeen years didn't exist. When the cafe started to fill up with the lunch crowd, they decided they should free up their table. After a small fight over who would pay the bill, Callie handed over her credit card and after she paid, they were back out in the street. This time it was Arizona who reached out for the brunette's hand first, intertwining their fingers. Ten pieces coming together to form a perfect puzzle. As they walked, Callie noticed the blonde try to hide three separate yawns. Remembering that Arizona didn't get to sleep as much as she did and didn't have nearly as many cups of coffee, Callie reluctantly steered them back towards the blonde's apartment.

"Are you coming up?" Arizona asked hopefully when Callie stopped them far enough away from the door to stay hidden from Bob.

"I better not."

"Yeah..." Arizona moved so she was standing directly in front of the brunette. "I had a good time."

"Me too." Callie smiled. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night? You free for dinner?"

"I am. I work in the morning and am supposed to be off at six."

"Me too."

"Doesn't that work out perfectly?"

"Maybe our stars are finally aligning."

"You're a dork."

"Yeah, but you love me..." Arizona paused when she saw Callie's raised eyebrow. "I mean it. You-you love it…that I'm a dork."

Callie smiled at the blonde's stuttering. "If I don't see you at the hospital tomorrow, pick me up at my apartment at 7:30?"

"Okay." Arizona leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips before backing away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Even if it was lunchtime, it was close enough. Callie watched as Arizona walked up the path and was greeted by Bob, who was already holding the door open. "Hey, Arizona!?" Callie waited for the blonde to turn around and acknowledge her. "I love that you're a dork!" She was rewarded with a heart stopping, stunning, dimpled smile in response. When Arizona turned around and went into the building, Callie stared after her longingly for a minute before going to retrieve her car from the garage herself.

* * *

**Big step next chapter. Which is already ready to go. I'll post it within the next couple of days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Extra special thanks to** **caliente23!**

* * *

"Robbins!"

"Hey, Dr. Hunt." Arizona greeted cautiously. She was confused by his presence in her Peds wing. She subtly looked around making sure she didn't accidentally wander down to the ER, since she'd been so busy thinking about Callie. Brightly colored walls, windows covered in pictures drawn by her patients, and the sounds of Raffi floating around in the playroom told her she had not wandered away and she was still confused. "What brings you all the way up here?"

"Please, tell me you play softball."

"No..." Arizona frowned. That was not a possibility she had running through her head. "Why?"

"Our annual charity game against Seattle Pres. is tonight and I need more players."

"Oh, that's weird. Callie didn't mention playing tonight." Arizona hoped she wasn't bailing on the game so they could go out. It had been three days since she'd seen the brunette and it was killing her. They'd exchanged texts and talked on the phone once, but it wasn't enough for the blonde. Their date the other night had to be cancelled due to a multiple vehicle pileup that kept them both at the hospital late into the night. Then their schedules clashed and tonight was the first night they were both free again.

"Why would she? She hasn't played in the five years we've had this tradition, no matter how many times I've asked. She said she doesn't do sports."

"Um..." Arizona realized a little too late that she may have said too much. "I just assumed everyone would be going."

"Since we are slaughtered every single year, it's hard to get people to go now… which is why the Chief put me in charge. Can you a least stand in the outfield? You probably won't have to do much. I just need bodies."

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans tonight." The disappointed look on Owen's face made her feel bad. "I really am sorry. I wouldn't have been much help anyway."

"If I can't find anyone, I'm going to have to forfeit. You were my last hope."

"Gee, thanks." Arizona laughed.

"You're brand new here; I didn't want you to have to see us lose again. It's getting embarrassing." Owen sighed in defeat and turned to leave.

"Owen?" Arizona stopped him before she realized what she was doing. "I'll be there and I'll bring someone else."

"Who?"

"A secret weapon." Arizona knew she was going to have a huge fight ahead of her. "Trust me."

"All members of the team have to be employed here."

"I know." Arizona smiled innocently. "Like I said, trust me."

"Okay." Owen eyed her suspiciously. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yup!" Arizona kept her smile plastered on her face as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, she dropped her face into her hands. "Crap, I'm in trouble."

* * *

"Calliope?" Arizona said quietly as she knocked on Callie's open office door. The brunette looked up and greeted her with an electric smile that still sent jolts through Arizona's body. Three days without seeing that smile had been torture.

"Hey!" Callie's smile fell when she saw the apprehensive look on the blonde's face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah... kinda. I don't know." Arizona came in and sat across the desk from Callie. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face when she saw that the picture of Shannon that was there the other day was now replaced with one of her, Callie, and Tim at the brunette's softball game. "It's about our date tonight."

"Are you canceling?" Callie's heart sank. She really wanted to spend time with Arizona.

"I kind of promised Owen I'd play in the charity hospital softball game tonight." Arizona figured that would be a safe place to start.

"Oh, well that's okay. We can go for drinks after you're done or just reschedule for tomorrow or something."

"Or..." Arizona paused. She had no idea how Callie was going to respond to her suggestion. "Or, you can come with me?"

"No," Callie said sternly with no hesitation.

"But-"

"I said no."

"Owen said that you never played and they get slaughtered every year."

"You didn't tell him that I used to play, did you?"

"No, I almost accidentally did, but managed to get out if it."

"Good, because he'll never leave me alone."

"Why don't you play? It used to make you so happy."

"Used to." Callie looked down at the charts she had been working on. "I'm probably not even good anymore."

"Are you kidding? I know I don't really know anything about softball, but Tim would go on and on about how you had pure talent at every single game we went to. It kind of got annoying after a while."

"Really?" Callie looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, he totally had a crush on softball you."

"He did always have a funny look in his eyes when I'd come meet you in the bleachers after the game." Callie's smile faded as she thought about it more. "No, I can't do it. I haven't played since the last day I saw you."

"What?" Arizona stared at the brunette in shock. "Why?

"It didn't bring me joy anymore." Callie sighed and rubbed her temple with her middle finger. "You should definitely go though. It's for a good cause. Just call me when you're done and we'll still go out."

"No, I want to spend tonight with you. I'll just tell Owen next time."

"Really?" Callie smiled. She had really been looking forward to their date and was bummed it would be cut short.

"You will always come first, Calliope." Arizona stood up to leave. She didn't want to push the brunette, since it was obviously making her upset. She would rather have Owen mad at her. "I'll see you tonight at seven thirty."

"Okay." Callie sighed as she watched the blonde leave. She felt bad saying no, but she just couldn't see herself on a softball field ever again.

* * *

Despite her earlier conversation with Arizona, today had been a good day for Callie. She had just finished her last surgery and was headed back to her office to get her stuff, so she could leave. She stopped short in the doorway when she saw a small box sitting on her desk. Looking up and down the hallway before entering the office, she slowly approached the box. There was a note taped to the side that said, '_Remember the joy?_' in Arizona's hand writing. Callie would know it anywhere, since she's already read the blonde's letter at least ten times. She peeked over the top of the box and saw that it had what looked like a lump of material sitting in the bottom. Picking it up, she unfolded it. When she saw what it was, she gasped and threw it on the floor like it had burned her. It landed backside up and she could clearly see 'TORRES' across the top and a big white number 12 in the middle of the back. Arizona's birthdate. See had traded a teammate her lucky number 7 to get it, believing Arizona was her good luck charm. Callie couldn't believe Arizona had saved it for this long. As she was trying to decide if she should pick it up or not, the blonde came into her office.

"It won't bite you." Arizona saw Callie jump at her voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She bent over and picked up the jersey. "I'm afraid I may have worn it too much. It's starting to thin out."

"You wore it?" Callie finally tore her eyes away from the jersey to look at the blonde.

"Every single night when I went to sleep for at least three months, then off and on after that. It smelled like you, but I had to wash it after a while. Last time I wore it to bed was the first night I saw you again."

"I wish I had something like that of yours. I would have killed for anything that smelled or tasted like you. I only had one picture, that happened to be in my purse, until I graduated high school and went back to Florida for the rest. Luckily my father didn't find where I had hid them. He would have destroyed them for sure. I used to sit outside the music room just to hear the sound of a flute. They weren't as good as you though."

"That's... that's really sad," Arizona said honestly.

"It really was." Callie reached out and took the jersey from the blonde's hands. She stared at the picture on her desk as she fingered the soft material. That picture was taken on one of the best and worst days of her life.

"Okay, I'll play." As nervous as the thought of playing again made her feel, she couldn't help but think that maybe she needed to do this to help her find herself.

"Really?" Arizona asked hopefully. That was way easier than she thought it would be.

"Yes, but only if you play too." Callie smiled. She had tried to teach the blonde so many times how to throw or hit a ball.

"I'll try my best." Arizona laughed.

"We should go then; we're already late. We can run across the street and get something that's not jeans to wear."

"Already taken care of." Arizona held up the duffle she was carrying.

"How'd you know I'd change my mind?"

"I didn't. I just really hoped you would."

"When did you find the time to go home and get all this?" Callie asked as she dug through the bag to make sure she had what she needed.

"I didn't. Bob was more than happy to help me."

"He really likes you." Callie flung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed Arizona's hand, but dropped it when she realized they were still in the hospital. "Ready?"

"To make a fool out of myself? Sure!"

"You'll be fine." Callie placed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'll protect you from the flying balls."

* * *

"Are we going to get out of the car?"

"Yes." Callie put her hand on the door handle, and then put it back in her lap. "In a minute."

"We've been sitting here for fifteen. Owen said they'd have to forfeit if they don't have enough players by seven and it's getting pretty close."

"One more minute." Callie chewed on her lip nervously. She hadn't set foot anywhere near a pitcher's mound since high school. She really wasn't sure if she'd be of any help, but from the stories she'd heard from past games, she couldn't make it any worse either.

"Where is she!?" Owen yelled out in frustration.

"Who?" Cristina took a swig from the flask Owen had bribed her with to come here.

"Robbins. She said she was coming and that she had a secret weapon to help us win. Or at least not lose so badly."

"Blondie?" Mark questioned. "She's our last hope?"

"I don't see you coming up with a better plan," Teddy said as she poked him with her finger as hard as she could. She was still pissed at him for what he had said to Callie the other day.

"There she is!" Bailey called out. She squinted to see who was following her. "Is that Torres?"

"Robbins! Thank god you're here. I didn't think you were going to show."

"Sorry, Owen. I had some last minute things to take care of."

"So where's this secret weapon?" Owen asked, completely ignoring the very anxious looking brunette standing behind Arizona.

"Right here." Arizona pointed behind her. Everyone just stared back at her with matching dumbfounded looks. "What?"

"Torres is your secret weapon?" Mark asked dumbly.

"Yup." Arizona smiled. "Where are our jerseys?"

"Here." Owen handed them two random shirts. "I'm just glad you're both here."

"I want number 12." Callie finally spoke up.

"I was here first and it's way too big for you," Mark said.

"I don't care. I want it or I'm not playing."

"You really want her to play." Arizona chimed in.

"Choose a different number, Torres," Mark said before running towards their team's dugout. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees when he felt something hit him in the ass. "Ow! I think I've been shot!" With great effort, he managed to get back on his feet and picked up the softball that appeared out of nowhere next to him. He looked up to see Callie grinning wickedly at him. "What the hell?!"

"My accuracy is still pretty good." Callie was impressed with herself. Mark had gotten pretty far away. "Need to work on my speed though, because he shouldn't be standing right now." She turned around to see her new teammates staring at her with wide eyes… everyone except for Arizona, who looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing. "What?"

"Holy. Shit." Cristina was the first one to speak.

"Sloan! Give Torres your jersey!" Owen ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine." Mark pulled the shirt over his head and limped towards Callie with his arms out defensively. "Don't hurt me."

"I'm not making any promises. I'm still pissed at you," Callie said as she pulled on the jersey. She unbuttoned the bottom few buttons and tied it, so it fit her better.

"Yo! Seattle Disgrace, you guys ready or what?" The coach of the other team called out.

"I hate that guy." Owen growled. "Torres, do you actually know what you're doing or did you get lucky?"

"Seriously? You think hitting Sloan's tiny little ass from that far away was lucky?"

"Just checking." Owen grinned. "Okay, everybody! We're up to bat first. The lineup is Sloan, Little Grey, Hunt, and Bailey."

"Um... Not to question your decisions or anything, but don't you need more than four? Callie asked.

"We don't usually get passed three."

"Oh. Who's the catcher? I want to warm up."

"So you're pitching?" Owen usually pitched and that was because he didn't have any other options.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Callie didn't come here to stand in the outfield.

"Shepherd!" Hunt called Derek over. "Help Torres warm up."

"Sure." Derek jogged over and gathered his equipment. Callie kept one eye on the game as she threw a few easy pitches to warm up her arm. Luckily, she had stayed in shape over the years. She was aware that the coach of the other team was watching her closely, so she didn't do anything too interesting. It didn't take very long for her team to get their three outs. Owen managed to make it to first base, but Bailey struck out.

"Are you okay?" Arizona whispered to Callie. The rest of the team had already taken their positions on the field and the brunette was having a time getting her feet to move.

"I think so." Callie tore her eyes away from the empty pitcher's mound to find Arizona smiling at her. "This is just really weird and I'm not prepared at all."

"This isn't the pros or anything. It's just a bunch of doctors."

"I know." Callie sighed and looked back towards the field. She could tell people were starting to get impatient. "What if I want to change my mind?"

"Then you and I can go right now. We'll have our dinner, get some drinks, hopefully do some making out and some over the clothes heavy petting, and then go home."

"And what if we stay?"

"You kick some ass first and then we can still do all that other stuff."

"Where are you going to be out there?"

"Owen told me to just stand in the outfield somewhere."

"You know to catch the ball if it comes towards you, right? Don't run away from it."

"I know that, Calliope." Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes. "So, we're doing this?"

"Yeah." Callie smiled and took the hat Arizona was holding and put it on the blonde's head. "There, now you look like you know what you're doing."

"I wish everyone wasn't staring at us right now. I really want to give you a good luck kiss."

"How about a good luck slap on the ass." Callie suggested as she smacked Arizona's butt with her glove. She grinned when the blonde giggled. She was just too cute in her jersey, braids, and baseball cap. It reminded her of when they were sixteen and Arizona would steal Callie's hat and jersey to wear.

"Are we playing or what?!" Someone from the other team called out, breaking them out of their bubble.

"I guess it's now or never." Callie sighed and took her first step towards the field. She could feel Arizona close behind her, which helped immensely. When she got to her destination, the blonde patted her arm and continued on to her own spot. Callie stared down at the dirt below her and took in a few deep breaths before looking up. She squinted at the bright lights and readjusted her hat to block them out as best she could. Needing to see another reassuring smile from Arizona, she turned around to find her. As she looked around, she saw all of her fellow doctors and her family looking back at her, trusting her to do this. That was all she needed to see. Turning back around, she squared her shoulders, put her game face on, and faced her first batter. He was a big guy with an annoyingly cocky smile. It was up to Callie to make all of the decisions of what she wanted to do. She didn't know anything about the other team's strengths and weaknesses, so she was going to have to wing it. She looked back down and kicked at the dirt around her feet, trying to decide what to do. She was suddenly feeling a lot of pressure.

"You got this, Calliope! I know you can do this!" Arizona yelled out, making the brunette's mind flood with memories of past games. When Callie was facing the best batter in the league or when she was only one last pitch away from winning her team the high school championship, Arizona was always there to cheer her on. This was far from that, but almost felt the same. Doing this for herself now was just as significant as those times, if not more. Callie looked over her shoulder towards where the blonde's voice was coming from and easily found her. Having her out here with her was much better than having her sitting in the stands. When they locked eyes, Arizona shielded her face with her glove and blew Callie a good luck kiss.

* * *

_"Calliope, wait!" Arizona yelled as she jumped off the bleachers and ran up to the fence that separated the softball field from the spectators. She grabbed onto the chain links and waited for Callie to jog up to her. "You forgot your good luck kiss."_

_"Good thing you remembered." Callie grinned and placed her fingers over the blonde's. "This is going to be a tough one."_

_Even though her girlfriend was smiling, Arizona could still tell that she was nervous. "You're going to do great, Calliope."_

_"I hope so. They're the number one team and we need to win this and the next one if we want to go to the championships this year."_

_"I'm looking forward to seeing you play in the championships again then." Arizona leaned closer to the fence and Callie did the same, their lips meeting through one of the gaps. They pulled apart when they heard a familiar wolf whistle coming from the stands. "I hate my brother sometimes." Arizona laughed and let go of the fence. "Good luck, Calliope."_

_"Thank you." Callie smiled and backed away from the fence. She could hear her coach calling her over. "See you after."_

_"Okay." Arizona blew her another kiss before returning to the bleachers and sitting between her dad and brother. _

_"You guys are disgusting," Tim said when she was settled. _

_"You're just jealous, Tim," Daniel said as he watched the other team warm up. He could already tell this was going to be a close game. _

_"Yeah, Timmy. You're just jealous." Arizona stuck out her tongue and stole some of his popcorn. _

_"I am not!" Tim protested and whacked his sister's hand away before she took more of his food. _

_"Mom, Timmy hit me!"_

_"She keeps stealing my food! She should have gotten her own."_

_"I swear, you two will always remain children." Barbara rolled her eyes. "I don't know why Callie puts up with you two."_

_"It's because we're cute." Arizona and Tim gave their mom matching innocent smiles that made her roll her eyes at them again. _

_"Looks like that other pitcher has some fire in her," Daniel said after watching her throw a few warm up pitches, ignoring his bickering children. _

_"She does." Tim nodded. "I checked her stats earlier. She's the best in the division. Too bad for her and the rest of the team, Callie is close behind her. If this game goes well, Callie might even be able to pull ahead."_

_"Calliope is that good?" Arizona asked. She knew her girlfriend was amazing at what she did, but Callie never really talked about it. She definitely didn't mention that this game would put her on top. _

_"Seriously, Zona? How many games have you watched over the last year?"_

_"I've lost count. I know she's good; I'm not blind. I just don't pay attention to stats and stuff and she doesn't really tell me." Arizona watched as Callie and another girl went to meet two members from the other team for the coin toss. "She's just here to have fun and I'm here to be the supportive girlfriend. It works."_

_"Well, I do pay attention and your girlfriend is one of the best without even having to try. You better treat her like the rockstar that she is."_

_"I already do that, Timmy. Don't you worry." Arizona grinned and patted him on the arm. _

_"Play ball!" The umpire called out. _

_"Looks like we're batting second." Tim mused as Callie took her position. The Robbins watched as the brunette struck out the first batter and jumped up in celebration. _

_"Oh my god." Callie hung her head and laughed quietly to herself. She didn't have to look to see who was causing all the ruckus in the stands. As embarrassing as they were, she was happy they all came. Something her own family had never bothered to do. As the next hitter was approaching the plate, Callie snuck a look into the stands to find Arizona, Tim, Daniel, and Barbara all jumping up and waving at her. She shook her head and laughed again as she waved back. Turning her attention back into the game, she took a few deep breaths. She knew she needed to focus one hundred percent if they were going to win this. _

_"Come on, Ump! That was a strike!" Daniel jumped up and yelled out. "Are you blind?!"_

_"Dad, stop." Arizona pulled on her dad's pant to get him to sit back down. "Don't embarrass Calliope."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of this imbecile making bad calls." _

_"Zona, Cal is really struggling out there," Tim said. He could tell she was losing steam. It was the top of the sixth inning and both teams had been fighting each other tooth and nail. They were now tied two-two. It was both an exciting and stressful game and_ _the Robbins have spent most of it on their feet. He watched as the batter connected with the ball, sending a fly ball out to left field. Luckily, it was caught, earning them their third out. "Maybe you should go talk to her."_

_"Okay." Arizona got up, descended the bleachers, and made her way back to the fence. Callie had seen her coming and met her there, not caring if she got in trouble. She was starting to get anxious and she needed her girlfriend to calm her down. "How you doing?" Arizona asked as she reached through the fence for Callie's sweaty and dirty hands. _

_"Not good." Callie confessed and rested her forehead against the fence, trying to get more contact. "I'm not sure if I can do anymore."_

_"You've already made it this far. There's only one and a half innings left, right?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm barely hanging on here." _

_"You got this, Calliope. I know you can do this." Arizona kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Did I tell you my parents are going out of town right after this and my brother is going to be over at some girl's house?"_

_"No." Callie frowned. She didn't know what that had to do with the minor crisis she was having. _

_"That means we'll have the entire house all to ourselves all afternoon long and most of the night."_

_"Oh?" Callie quickly caught on to what she was saying. _

_"Yeah, and you know how turned on watching you play gets me, especially if you win and especially if you slaughter those other girls. A lot of celebrating could be had in an empty house alone for hours."_

_"That is true." Callie nodded. "I guess I better go win this game then."_

_"Yeah, you better," Arizona said with a wide grin. She stuck her lips through the fence for a quick kiss and backed away. "Go kill them."_

_"I will." Callie stared after her girlfriend as she rejoined her family. _

_"Torres! You're up next! Get over here!"_

_Callie snapped out of her daze and turned around. "Sorry, Coach!" She surveyed the bases and saw that one teammate had made it to second and then watched as her next teammate struck out, giving them their second out. She put on her helmet and stared down the other team's pitcher as she strutted up to the plate. _

_"Callie sure can be intimidating when she wants to be," Tim said. _

_"Tell me about it." Arizona rolled her eyes. She'd seen that same look many times before when the brunette was trying to get her to focus in on homework and not other things that were a lot more fun. She nervously fiddled with her butterfly ring as she watched her girlfriend take her stance. Two balls flew past Callie way out of the strike zone. Apparently, Callie wasn't the only pitcher fading. _

_"She's going to hit this one," Tim said as he watched the ball fly towards her. Sure enough Callie swung and the crack of the ball hitting the bat rang out. Everyone watched as the ball sailed over the outfielders' heads and straight over the fence. "Holy shit!"_

_"Timothy, language!" Barbara scolded before jumping up and cheering with the rest of the crowd. _

_"I told you, Callie!" Arizona yelled as she watched her girlfriend round the bases. When Callie hit home, she gave the blonde a stunning smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. When the team calmed down, the next hitter went up and got their last out. Spirits were high as their team took the field. All they had to do was get their three outs and the game was theirs, which Callie was able to do singlehandedly. _

_"What the hell did you say to her?" Tim asked Arizona as they watched Callie's team jump on the pitcher in celebration. "That's unheard of this late in the game, especially after a game like this."_

_"I just gave her a pep talk and promised her..." Arizona paused at her almost slip up. "Ice cream, if she won."_

_Callie pushed her way out from under her teammates and exited the playing area to meet the Robbins in the bleachers. They all hugged her when she got there. When she was free of them she plopped down next to Arizona on the bench and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Thank you," Callie said as she kissed her on the cheek. _

_"I didn't do anything," Arizona said as she stole Callie's hat and placed it on her own head. It was a little loose and sweaty, but she didn't care. _

_"You're here." Callie kissed her again and adjusted the hat so it wasn't hiding her eyes. Eyes like her girlfriend's should never be covered up. "And you're cute."_

_"Can I go get ice cream with you guys?" Tim asked. "I know Mom and Dad usually take us, but they don't have time before they leave."_

_"We're getting ice cream?" Callie frowned. She was hoping to just go straight to Arizona's. _

_"Zona said she promised you ice cream if you-" Tim stopped talked talking when he saw the couple blush. "You didn't mean ice cream, did you?"_

_"Umm..." Arizona glanced at Callie, which made them both burst out laughing. _

_"I don't even want to know." Tim shook his head and laughed. He looked up when he saw a flash go off. "Mom!"_

_"What? You guys are so cute and I wanted a picture," Barbara said as she pulled the Polaroid out of the camera. "Your dad and I have to leave now. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Try not to burn the house down in the meantime."_

_"We won't." Arizona stood up to hug her parents goodbye and stepped aside so Callie could do the same. _

_"Thank you guys for coming," Callie said as Barbara gave her a tight hug. _

_"It's our pleasure, Callie. We love you." _

_"I love you too." Callie grinned. After practically living at the Robbins' for over a year, they had grown really close. _

_"Here, you can have this," Barbara said as she handed Callie the picture she took. "Since we can't get you your ice cream this time."_

_"Thank you." Callie took the picture and looked at it. Barbara had caught them all mid-laugh and it was perfect. She carefully put it in the side pocket of her purse, so she wouldn't crumple it. _

_"Okay, we'll see you three tomorrow. Hopefully, all in one piece," Daniel said as he pulled his wife away. _

_"You better be home for dinner tomorrow night! I'm making lasagna!" Barbara yelled as they were getting into their car. "And all the garlic bread you can eat, Callie! You're getting too skinny."_

_"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Arizona waved, ignoring her comments. When they were gone, she turned around and grabbed Callie's hand. "Come on, I want to go home," She said as she dragged her impatiently towards the brunette's Thunderbird._

_"Well, bye then!" Tim called after the couple. He shook his head when he saw his sister push Callie against the passenger side door and practically start devouring her right there in the parking lot. Luckily, most everyone had already left. Unfortunately for him, his car was parked right next to Callie's and he would have to interrupt to get in it. He walked up to them and threw a wadded up candy wrapper he had in his pocket at Arizona's head. _

_Arizona tore her lips away from her girlfriend and whipped around. "Hey!"_

_"I need in my car!"_

_"Then get in."_

_"You're blocking me, dumbass."_

_"Real nice. Thanks, brother." Arizona rolled her eyes and stepped aside. _

_"Bye, Cal. Great game."_

_Callie moved closer to him and he stiffened as she gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for coming, Tim. I appreciate it."_

_"Yeah, no problem. I love watching you play, so it's fun for me. No big deal. Yeah..." Tim stepped away and opened his door. "So, should I even bother coming home anytime soon?"_

_"You do and you're dead." Arizona smiled sweetly. _

_"Noted." Tim glanced between the two girls and sighed. "I guess I'll just see you guys when you get home from school tomorrow."_

_"Okay. Bye, Tim." _

_"Bye, Cal." Tim smiled, got into his car, and shut the door. _

_"What? No goodbye for me?" Arizona crossed her arms and scoffed. _

_"You're not as nice as me."_

_"No, I think he likes you."_

_"Jealous?" Callie raised her eyebrow and smirked. _

_"No." Arizona huffed. _

"_Liar." Callie reached out and pulled her girlfriend closer to her by the waist, planting a hard kiss on her lips. "And you're crazy." _

_"You're the one who loves a crazy liar. What does that make you?"_

_"Makes me the happiest girl happy alive." Callie smiled and gave her another kiss before releasing her. "Come on, I want to do all the celebrating we can before I have to go home tonight."_

_"What do you mean 'go home'?" Arizona pouted. She wanted Callie all to herself. _

_"My dad said that no matter what, I have to be home by eight for a family meeting."_

_"Really?" Arizona frowned. Callie's dad never cared when she was home. _

_"I know. He seemed serious, so I better do it."_

_"You're not worried?"_

_"Nope. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm sure it's Aria's doing again. Last time I had to be home for a mandatory family meeting, it was because she decided she needed to inform us that she will be not be going to college and will be taking the time to travel and explore her opportunities. She then went on to ask for money to fund her endeavors, which my parents gave her. She hasn't done any of those things, by the way. I think she spent it all on clothes."_

_"I don't understand her." Arizona laughed. "How are you two related?"_

_"Bad luck." Callie pulled open the door for the blonde and waited for her to get in. She leaned down and kissed her before shutting the door. "I can't wait to take a shower; I stink," she said as she started her car._

_"No. No shower." Arizona smirked when Callie looked at her confused. "Not right away, at least."_

_"Arizona, I'm filthy and sweaty."_

_"I know." Arizona grinned. "And I'll be glad to help you with that shower later."_

_"I am pretty tired and sore." _

_"See? I'll take care of you." Arizona reached across the arm rest and put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "You just have to get us home faster."_

_"Babe, I really have to go." Callie moaned when her girlfriend's naked body rolled on top of hers and wet lips started working their way down her neck again. "You're evil."_

_"I just want to feel you one more time," Arizona said between kisses as she moved down the brunette's body. _

_"That's what you said last time and now I'm already going to be twenty minutes late." Callie arched her back into her girlfriend's touch. "How did you get so good at this? You feel amazing." Not that she had a lot to compare it to, but she didn't see how it was possible to get better than Arizona._

_"Lots of practice." _

_"Mariposa, please stop." Callie put her hands on the blonde's face to stop her from going any lower. If she didn't stop this now, she wouldn't be able to stop it at all. _

_"Fine." Arizona pouted and crawled her way back up Callie's body so she was face-to-face with her. "You're irresistible; I can't help it." _

_"You're pretty irresistible yourself." Callie put her hand behind her girlfriend's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. "Mmm... you taste good."_

_"I think you're still tasting yourself from earlier." Arizona smirked against the brunette's lips when she heard her moan. _

_"See? Evil." Callie pecked her lips again before wiggling out from underneath the blonde. _

_"Do you have to go?" Arizona asked as she watched her girlfriend's glorious naked body slowly disappear under a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She felt like she just witnessed a crime. _

_"Yes." Callie looked up from packing her stuff into her bag and saw the blonde was sitting up with the white sheet from her bed wrapped around her body. Her messy, loose blonde curls framed her face and her creamy skin glowed under the light flooding into the room from the full moon. She couldn't help thinking that Arizona looked like an angel sitting in front of her. She went to the side of the bed and smiled, as she cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her hand. Arizona closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as she leaned into Callie's touch. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to come back tonight after I'm done with my dad."_

_"Okay," Arizona said without opening her eyes. She smiled when she felt Callie's lips brush against hers and she didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly and lovingly, until Callie reluctantly pulled away. _

_"Don't give me that look." Callie smiled at the pout on her girlfriend's face. "You're making me feel bad."_

_"I'm just going to miss you."_

_"If I can't come back tonight, then I'll see you in the morning at school. It's not like I'm leaving forever." Callie leaned in for another soft kiss. "And I'll miss you too."_

_"I had a really good day." Arizona smiled and grabbed Callie's hand, placing small kisses on each of her knuckles. _

_"Me too. One of the best, actually." Callie beamed back at the blonde as she played with the ring she gave her. Seeing Arizona wearing it never failed to make her heart flutter. She had spent the entire day doing two of her favorite things: Arizona and playing softball. It really didn't get better than that. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Arizona didn't let go of Callie's hand until the brunette was too far away to hold onto it any longer. _

_"Bye, Mariposa."_

_"Bye." Arizona started pouting again as she watched her girlfriend walk out the door. She laughed when Callie ran back in and jumped on the bed. The brunette captured her lips and started kissing her with all her passion. Arizona responded with just as much fervor. Their lips, tongues, and teeth clashed as they poured all of their feelings into the kiss. The blonde had to push Callie off when she felt like both her lungs and heart were going to burst. They locked eyes as they each tried to calm their racing pulses. _

_"I just needed one more kiss," Callie said once she caught her breath. She gave Arizona an Eskimo kiss before kissing her on the lips again and crawled off the bed. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Arizona smiled sadly as she watched Callie walk out of her bedroom again. Hearing the brunette run down the stairs, she jumped when the front door slammed. She threw herself back on her bed, suddenly feeling the loss of her girlfriend. She knew it was pathetic and that she shouldn't rely on Callie to make her feel good, but she couldn't help it. The brunette had stolen her heart from day one and she loved her with all that she had. There couldn't be anything wrong with that. Unaware of how long she laid there sulking, the slamming of the front door again jerked her out of her thoughts. Quickly jumping up, she put on some pajamas, gathered the clothes they had scattered around her room and threw them in her hamper. _

_"Zona!" Tim yelled up the stairs. "I saw that Callie's car was gone, so I figured it was safe to come home."_

_"In my room!" Arizona called back. _

_"Hey," Tim said when he got to his sister's doorway. "Found this by the front door." _

_"Oops." Arizona laughed and took Callie's jersey from his hands. She must have forgotten to grab it on her way out. "Thanks." _

_"Where'd she go anyway? You two are never separated. It's weird looking."_

_"Her dad made her go home for the night."_

_"Bummer." Tim leaned against the doorway. "Maybe you and I could actually spend some time alone together tonight."_

_"I thought you didn't mind having Callie around?"_

_"I don't. I just thought we could do something together…like old times, before you went and got yourself a girlfriend. I'm leaving soon, you know."_

_"I know." Arizona sighed. "And I still don't like it."_

_"You've made that very clear." Tim laughed. "How about you get dressed and we go out and get some actual ice cream? My treat."_

_"I'd like that." Arizona smiled. "You need to leave my room first though."_

_"I'm going. I'm going." Tim turned around to go back downstairs and wait. He could tell as soon as he saw Arizona that she seemed sad, so he was glad she agreed to hang out with him. _

_Callie turned up her radio as loud as it would go, which wasn't very loud, since it was old. She reminded herself to ask for a new one. She didn't recognize the song, but bopped her head to the upbeat music anyway. When she pulled up to the garage, she was glad to see her sister's car wasn't there yet, which meant Aria was even later than her and she hoped that meant she wouldn't be in as much trouble. She left her softball gear in the backseat and grabbed her bag. She had to stop herself from skipping up the walkway to her parent's house, reminding herself that Callie Torres does not skip. Arizona did weird things like that to her though. When she opened the front door, she was surprised to see that her father was waiting just inside. "Hi, Daddy." She smiled at him, even though he looked angry. "I'm sorry I'm late."_

_"Where were you, Calliope?"_

_"I was with Arizona. We were watching movies and lost track of time."_

_"You are to never see that girl again!" Carlos yelled. _

_"What?" Callie's took a step back. Her father's sudden rage confused her. "Why? She's my best friend."_

_"Aria told me some disturbing things about her and you will not be seeing her again."_

_"Aria? You're really going to listen to Aria? She hates Arizona. What she said probably isn't the truth."_

_"She said she saw that girl kissing you." Carlos watched as his youngest daughter struggled to speak. "Can you tell me that's a lie? Please, tell me that is a lie."_

_Callie's heart sank. She wasn't about to lie, but this was not the way she wanted her family to find out. "No," she said quietly. _

_"So it's true? You and this girl are involved?"_

_"Yes." Callie looked up to meet her father's livid eyes. "Arizona is my girlfriend."_

_"How long?"_

_"Over a year." _

_"I am forbidding you from seeing her." Carlos had hoped Aria was just making this up, but it appeared to not be that way. He didn't know where he went wrong. _

_"You can't do that." Callie shook her head. She didn't care if he tried to disown her. She'd live on the street if she had to. Not that she would need to. If it really came down to that, she knew the Robbins would take her in. They practically already have. "There's no way you can stop me."_

_"Yes, I can and I will. I've already made the arrangements."_

* * *

"Come on, girly!" The batter called out. "We don't have all night!"

All Callie wanted to do in that moment was wipe that cocky grin off his face. Without thinking about it, she wound up and released the ball. It blazed by the stunned batter and landed in Derek's glove with a loud thud and yelp from the catcher. "Strike!" And just like that her first pitch in seventeen years was complete. She couldn't keep the giant grin off of her face. It felt amazing.

"Torres! These are million dollar hands!" Derek yelled out. He had not been expecting that kind of pain when the ball connected with his glove. She was much gentler during her warm up.

"Do you want to win or be a baby!"

"I want to win!" Derek threw the ball back to Callie.

"Then suck it up!" After two more pitches, the batter was out. He threw the bat on the ground and cursed his way back to the dugout. "I thought you said these guys were good?" Callie laughed.

"Hunt! This is cheating!" Seattle Presbyterian's chief was not happy that their best batter just got out so easily.

"How is this cheating?"

"You obviously found this chick just to play for tonight. I can't believe you're that desperate to win. Does she even work at your hospital?"

"She's been a surgeon at Seattle Grace for nine years. Feel free to call HR and ask." Owen smiled. He was getting excited. They actually had a chance this year. "She's actually one of the best, so I suggest you watch your mouth around her. She could steal your job one day, Hanson."

"Oh, please!" Hanson scoffed. "She's got nothing on me."

"Oh yeah? How many prestigious awards have you won before you turned thirty-five? Or ever, for that matter?"

"Can we play ball now?" Callie called out. Now she was really pumped up and needed a way to release all her energy. Taking down the other team was a perfect way to do that.

"Batter up!"

Callie easily struck out the second batter, but the third was able to connect out of luck. Mark managed to catch it for the third out. As their team ran in from the field, everyone patted Callie on the back, except for a lingering hand on her butt that made her whip around. She wasn't surprised to see Arizona smiling roguishly back at her. "How'd that feel out there, Calliope?"

"Incredible." Callie grinned.

"You looked amazing doing it. Didn't give the rest of us much to do though." Arizona glanced around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in closer to the brunette. "You remember how watching you play used to get me all sorts of turned on?"

"Yeah." Callie smiled. How could she forget?

"Turns out that hasn't changed at all." Arizona smirked when she saw the other woman's face flush.

"Torres, Robbins, Yang, and Altman, you're up!"

"Wait! I can't bat. You said I just had to stand there," Arizona protested.

"Sorry, Robbins. Everyone has to have a turn," Owen said. "Torres, I hope you hit like you pitch."

"I'm alright." Callie shrugged. She laughed when she saw the look of terror on Arizona's face. "You're going to be fine."

"I hope so."

"Batter up!"

Callie grabbed a helmet and a bat. She was nervous all over again. Then she saw that the first batter from the other team was also the pitcher and he had his stupid little cocky grin back. She suddenly didn't feel so nervous. She was ready to kick his ass again. Callie smirked at him as she strutted to the plate. She had to jump out of the way when the first ball came flying directly at her. The next was way outside the strike zone. "I see you pitch like you hit!" She laughed when he growled at her. She swung at the next one, the bat hitting the ball with a satisfying crack. She sprinted towards first base and headed for second when she saw the outfielders fumbling. They obviously weren't used to having to actually do anything. She played it safe and stopped at third. Callie focused her attention back to home plate and bounced on her toes as she watched Arizona slowly make her way to the batter's box. The blonde was holding onto the bat like it was going to explode on her at any minute. "Mariposa, just remember what I taught you!"

Arizona glanced at the brunette to her left. She couldn't remember anything Callie had told her. It was way too long ago and the brunette had been standing so close at the time, she was barely listening to what she was saying in the first place. Arizona looked back down at the ground. She didn't want to disappoint Callie, but she really had no clue about what she was supposed to do. Other than hit the ball and then remember to run in the right direction. Easier said than done. She stepped up to the plate and tried to mimic Callie's stance from a few minutes earlier. She couldn't help the squeak that came out of her mouth when the ball went flying by her. It was way faster than she had expected. "Strike!" Arizona jumped when the empire yelled next to her. Before she knew what was even happening more balls flew by her and she was called out. She was relieved that it was finally over.

"It's okay! I'm proud of you for even trying!" Callie yelled. When Arizona turned to look at her, she gave her a wide smile. She really was proud of the blonde for trying. She would have never done that before. Callie watched as an unsteady Cristina dragged a bat to the plate. She swung at every ball that came anywhere near her and was quickly given the second out. Next up was Teddy, who actually looked like she knew what she was doing. The tall blonde was able to hit a fly ball deep into center field. Once again, the outfielders fumbled around. Callie sprinted towards home, easily scoring a point for her team. Meredith batted next and got out on strikes. The first inning was over and Seattle Grace was ahead for the first time ever. Spirits were high as the two teams switched places. After three and a half more uneventful innings where no one else scored, people were starting to drag. Callie was glad they were only doing five, because her arm was really starting to get sore and it was showing.

"Come on, Torres! Just one more out and we can actually win this thing!" Owen yelled. Callie took a few deeps breaths as she looked around. She had a runner on first and Mr. Cocky up to bat with two balls and no strikes. It was the bottom of their last inning and she was losing steam. They did not play this hard to lose now though. She adjusted her hat, sucked in one last breath as she wound up, and released the ball.

"Fuck!" Callie cursed under her breath when the sound of the bat hitting the ball rang out around them. She watched the ball fly straight up and towards left field, where Arizona was staring at it wide eyed. "Mariposa!" Callie yelled. "Catch it!"

"But-" Arizona could feel herself panicking. The ball was coming towards her really fast and there was no one else around her to get it.

"Catch it!" Callie yelled again. Time seemed to slow down as the ball moved closer and closer to the blonde. Everyone watched in shock as it landed right in Arizona's outstretched glove.

"Oh my god," Arizona whispered to herself. She looked up to find the members of both teams had frozen and were staring at her.

"Out!" The empire yelled out. "Seattle Grace wins! Seattle Pres. must pay $5,000 to the charity of their choice!"

Arizona continued to gape at the ball in her glove, until she was knocked onto her back by a body that came out of nowhere. Before she had a chance to process her sudden change of position, eager lips found hers and she smiled into the unexpected kiss. Callie pulled away and started to cover the blonde's face in light kisses. "Mariposa, I'm so proud of you," Callie whispered.

"I'm proud of you too." Arizona smiled and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "You were amazing."

"Thank you so much for making me come here," Callie said before kissing Arizona's lips again. "This was fun."

"I didn't do anything." Arizona smiled as she used her glove free hand to cup Callie's cheek. For some reason the brunette looked extra beautiful right now.

"I would never have even considered doing this if you weren't here." Callie closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned her head into the blonde's touch. A throat clearing somewhere above them reminded them they weren't alone. Callie opened her eyes and looked down into Arizona's smiling sparkling blue ones. They looked around them and saw that they were surrounded by their teammates, who were waiting to congratulate them. "I think they might be on to us," Callie said, looking back down at the blonde.

"I think you're right." Arizona laughed. "Think if we don't move, they'll go away?"

"I doubt it." Callie pecked the blonde's lips one more time before crawling off of her. She reached out her hand to help Arizona up. When they were both upright, they looked at their friends sheepishly.

"If you try to tell me again that there isn't anything going on between you two, I'm going to smack you," Teddy said with a wide grin.

"Umm..." Arizona glanced sideways at Callie. "Yay, we won!" That earned her a small cheer from the group. The two women were quickly engulfed in hugs and pats on the backs.

"I want to go out and celebrate. Our two MVPs drinks are on me," Owen said, as he wrapped his arms around Callie and Arizona's shoulders. "What do you ladies say?"

"Actually..." Callie started, trying to get a read on what Arizona wanted to do. They both wanted to be alone together and not have to answer the onslaught of questions that were guaranteed to come their way. "I think we're just going to go do our own thing."

"Come on, Cal. We can't celebrate without you. You're the reason we won," Mark said.

"I didn't do it all myself. You guys helped. Can we take a rain check?"

"Tomorrow night?" Owen asked. He really wanted to take them out and thank them.

"Okay," Callie said after getting the nonverbal confirmation from Arizona. "We can do that."

"What do you want to do?" Callie asked Arizona after everyone went their separate ways. It was getting late and they both had to be at work early the next morning, but after three days apart, they didn't want to go back to their separate apartments just yet.

"We could have a sleepover?"

"A what?" Callie laughed. She didn't think the blonde was serious.

"You heard me. We can get a pizza, some beer, rent a movie, sleep on the floor in the living room."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor when we both have perfectly fine beds."

"Okay, then we eat pizza and watch a movie in bed." Arizona paused. "Like we used to do when we were friends before."

"I really hope you didn't just call me your friend."

"What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Well..." Callie frowned. They were definitely beyond friendship, but she wasn't sure if they were to the girlfriend point yet. They had agreed to date and get reacquainted first. Which sounded really ridiculous now that Callie thought about it. Especially after acknowledging that all the feelings, spark, and chemistry still existed. They could put a label on their relationship while still trying to sort all of this out, right?

"See? There isn't a word for it," Arizona said after Callie didn't answer.

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on dating anyone else."

"Of course not." Arizona shook her head. She didn't even notice anyone else when the brunette was around.

"And we've both agreed pretty solidly that we do want to be together again, even if we still have some work to do."

"We have."

"Okay..."

"Okay?" Arizona wasn't getting what Callie was trying to say.

"I asked you last time." Callie smiled when she saw realization light up the blonde's face.

"Do you want to?" Arizona couldn't believe what Callie was saying.

"Do I want to what?"

"Calliope Torres," Arizona lifted the brunette's hands to her heart, "will you do me the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?"

"Do I get to call you mine?"

"If you want to."

"I definitely want to." Callie smiled.

"Okay then..." Arizona grinned. "That's a yes?"

"That's a yes." Callie nodded. She laughed when the blonde grabbed her face and pulled her forcefully down for a heated kiss. They moaned together as their hands roamed each other's bodies. After what seemed like forever, but not nearly long enough, they pulled their lips apart, resting their foreheads together to give them time to catch their breaths. "I forgot what this kind of happiness felt like."

"Me too."

"How about that sleepover?" Callie lifted her head and grabbed Arizona's hand to lead them back to the car.

"I'd like that."

"Want to rent The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Perfect." Arizona grinned. "Half pineapple/chicken and half black olive/salami pizza?"

"Perfect." Callie held the passenger door open and waited for the blonde to slide in. When she was settled, she gently closed the door and quickly went to the driver's side. Neither woman commented on the fact that this was Arizona's car. "Is my place okay? We won't have to wake up as early for work. I'm not sure if Cristina will be there or not, but we can just hide out in my room if she is."

"That's fine." Arizona placed her hand over Callie's on the gear shift. "Can we stop by an ice cream shop first? I owe you a scoop after your game."

"Sure." Callie smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had ice cream. "There's one right next door to the DVD rental place."

A half hour later, with hands full of pizza, beer, ice cream, and the movie, they were exiting the elevator onto Callie's floor. The brunette shifted the items in her two hands down to one and dug through her bag for her keys. She unlocked the door and was happy to find the apartment dark, meaning Cristina was gone or she was already in bed. Either option suited Callie fine, just as long as her roommate wasn't there making snarky comments. Arizona followed her into the kitchen and they deposited their purchases on the counter. "This is a lot of stuff," Arizona said as she stood back and looked at the pile.

"I think we got a little carried away." Callie checked the clock on the stove. "And it's late."

"I don't care. I'm starving." Arizona put the ice cream in the freezer, grabbed the box of pizza and six pack of beer and head in the direction she remembered Callie's room was.

"Where are you going?"

Arizona stopped and looked over her shoulder. "To your room."

"We can just eat out here. Cristina isn't home."

"I don't want to." Arizona took a few steps closer to Callie's room before turning around to find the brunette was still firmly planted in the kitchen. "You coming?"

"We need to get up early. Maybe we should just go to sleep." Callie knew what after softball alone time used to lead to and she didn't feel ready to go there quite yet.

"Calliope..." Arizona sighed and stalked back into the kitchen. "I promised you dinner, drinks, and making out with over the clothes heavy petting. But since I'm your girlfriend now, I'd hoped that could be upgraded to some under the shirt action. So, that's what we're going to do. I don't care how late it is or how-"

"Say it again," Callie interrupted abruptly.

"Which part?"

"The girlfriend part."

"What? That I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Yeah, that part," Callie said with a blissful smile that almost made the blonde melt right there in her spot.

"I'm your girlfriend now." Arizona matched the brunette's smile and stepped closer to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't think I'm going to get tired of hearing that."

"Me either."

"If we go in there, clothes stay on?"

"Yes, clothes stay on." Arizona lifted the pizza and beer in the air and waved them around. "So, you want to do this or what?"

"More than anything." Callie grabbed the movie and led the way to her bedroom. Arizona set the pizza and beer on the foot of the bed, kicked off her shoes, and laid down on her stomach, facing the large screen TV the brunette had mounted on the wall. She looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised to see that it didn't match the austerity of her office. It was decorated in a variety of dark purples and navy blues. A little dark for Arizona's tastes, but it was still color at least. There was a hodgepodge of jewelry and other items spread out on the dresser and a large decorative mirror hanging above it. Callie had taken all of their old pictures and stuck them between the frame and the mirror, something that made Arizona smile.

"What?" Callie asked when she saw the blonde's luminous smile appear.

"The pictures." Arizona pointed at the mirror. "Seeing them put up and not hidden away just made me really happy."

"Oh." Callie matched the other woman's infectious smile. "We should probably take some new ones to add to them. They're kind of old."

"Definitely, but not now." Arizona was still wearing what she played softball in and she could feel one of her braids drooping. Not exactly how she wanted to look in her first pictures with Callie as adults.

"Why not? You look cute," Callie said as she bent over and kissed her cheek.

Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just put the movie in, Calliope."

"Yes, ma'am."

Arizona watched as the brunette put the DVD in and smiled when she plopped down next to her on the bed. Callie kissed Arizona's smiling lips and opened the box in front of them. She picked up a slice of pineapple-chicken and handed it to the blonde before taking a salami-olive for herself. She moaned in pleasure as she took a bite. Somehow pizza always tasted better in bed after a long day and it wasn't something she'd experienced since even before Arizona was her girlfriend the first time. Once that line was crossed, they had moved on to bigger and better things to do while pretending to watch movies. But for right now, it was perfect. Neither woman paid any attention to the movie as they slowly ate and thought about their day. They took turns secretly glancing at each other and exchanging small smiles each time one of them was caught. For both of them, it was the easily the best day they'd had in a long time and they couldn't help but envisage that their days could only get better from there.


	12. Chapter 12

**I need to get some stuff out of the way before really picking up the pace on this =]**

* * *

"You know we've been official for exactly one week now," Callie said as she squeezed the woman in her arms. "We should celebrate tonight."

"We celebrate those kinds of things?" Arizona yawned. It was much too early to be awake, but they were both supposed to be at work soon. One of them should have already been in the shower, but they were too warm and comfortable snuggled under the covers in Callie's bed.

"Why not?" Callie shrugged. "We did before."

"That is true." Arizona turned herself around in Callie's embrace and smiled when she came face-to-face with her girlfriend. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we go to your place after work? I'll cook you a nice dinner. None of this rushed take-out crap we've been doing."

"You're still cooking?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sorry, silly question. I'd love to do that." Arizona kissed Callie affectionately before trying to wiggle out of her arms—something the brunette was not agreeing with. "Calliope, I need to take a shower and get ready. You do, too."

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." Callie perked up when she heard her phone start to play her best friend's ringtone. She released Arizona and sat up. "Okay, you can go now."

"Oh, fine. I see where I stand," Arizona huffed playfully.

"It's Addison. I haven't talked to her since Miami."

"Really? Neither have I."

"Shit, she's probably pissed then." Callie was starting to second guess answering.

"Yeah, have fun with that." Arizona rushed to get off the bed and ran into the bathroom before the yelling started.

"Chicken!" Callie yelled after her. She laughed when Arizona turned to stick her tongue out at her and reached over to pick up her phone off the nightstand. "Hey Adds," she answered as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Hey Adds? Hey Adds?! Seriously?"

"Okay, I know I should have called you earlier, but I've been a little busy," Callie immediately defended. She could tell right away that Addison was pissed.

"You would think that, between the two of you, one of you would remember to call me back."

"I really am sorry," Callie said sincerely.

"Whatever." Addison rolled her eyes. "Tell me something. Anything. I've been dying down here!"

"Well…" Callie smiled to herself. "We've decided to do the girlfriend thing."

"Wow…" Addison's mouth fell open in shock. "How's that going?"

"It's been a week. A really good week," Callie whispered. "We've just been spending as much time together as possible. It has been a little difficult and hectic because of work, but the time we do get has been perfect... a little too perfect. All we do is talk about trivial things and make out. It's really weird."

"Why are you whispering all of a sudden?"

"I just heard the shower turn off. I don't want Arizona to hear me."

"She's there?"

"Yeah, she spent the night. She's actually spent most of the last week here and we spent the rest of it at her place."

"It didn't take long for you two to shack up."

"It's not like that. We're taking it slow. It's all very innocent."

"Since when do you two do innocent?"

"Since never and it's freaking killing me," Callie hissed. "I can tell it's killing her too."

"Who's putting the brakes on?" Addison raised her eyebrows in surprise when she didn't get an answer. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Why the hell for?"

"I don't know!" Callie sighed. "I'm just afraid she's apotheosizing me. It's kind of freaking me out."

"Oh, boo-hoo." Addison rolled her eyes. "I'd kill for that."

"Adds! Please, focus here," Callie implored.

"I'm sorry." Addison sighed. It was way too early in the morning for this conversation. "What exactly is the problem?"

"She thinks I'm this person that I'm not at all and I'm afraid she's going to not like me when she realizes she's wrong. I'm feeling all this pressure to be the person that she thinks I am."

"Cal, she likes you for you. Just keep being you. It's not that hard."

"But-"

"Look, there has to be a reason that I'm in both of your lives. I'm like Arizona's and your fairy godmother or something. I'll be damned if I let you mess this up, so I need you to listen to me and really hear me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Get out of your fucking head, Callie!" Addison yelled into the phone, making Callie jump and hold her cell away from her ear. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you whine about how one of the most amazing women I've ever met wants to be with you. You'd be lucky to have her. And she'd be lucky to have you too, because you're equally as amazing. Arizona is telling you that and I'm telling you that. It's actually really insulting that you would question our judgment. Even if you two didn't already have a history, you'd be great together now. What is the freaking problem here?!"

"It's just that we used to have this perfect, easy relationship." Callie stopped talking and looked up when she heard the door of her bathroom open. Arizona entered the bedroom with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing a loose fitting tank top and boxer shorts. When she saw that Callie was still on the phone, the blonde moved to the bed and sat facing her. They locked eyes as the brunette continued talking. "We had this unadulterated love that I definitely took for granted at the time because I didn't know any better. I thought that's what it was supposed to be like. I knew it was so much more than just puppy love. It had to be. I had nothing to compare it to, but the intense raw passion, the emotional and spiritual connection, the blissful happiness, and the pure and honest love that I felt every second I spent with her had to be for real. It was addicting and I couldn't get enough. We were best friends and we grew and learned so much together in such a short amount of time. She was my everything and I would have done anything for her. I practically worshipped the ground she walked on. It was pathetic. " Callie paused to take a deep breath. All those feelings she had blocked from her memory were now coming back and it was making her breathless. "I would have died for her."

"That is the most sickeningly beautiful thing I've ever heard and I'm still not seeing the problem. In fact, I'm now even more convinced there isn't one."

"I know she remembers it like that too." Callie watched Arizona nod in agreement. "And I know that's what she is expecting it to be like now and I'm not sure I can give that to her."

"Why can't it be like that now?" Addison asked. She knew she still didn't have the full story, but it all seemed pretty simple to her.

In all of her mulling and self-doubting, that was the one question Callie never stopped to ask herself, even if it was the most important one. She just assumed nothing could be the same again. She felt like it was all tainted now. As she continued to stare into Arizona's questioning eyes, she struggled to come up with a good enough answer. After it got to be too much, she broke their gaze and looked down at her hands.

"Okay. Let me ask you something else," Addison said when Callie didn't respond. "Would you die for her now?"

"In a heartbeat," Callie answered without hesitation.

"Well, there you go," Addison said simply. When Callie didn't say anything again, she continued. "I know how hard it is for you to let someone else love you. Even though I never understood why that was, I have always felt very honored that I was one of the lucky few who you did let in. Knowing what I know now about your family and your past helps me understand that a whole lot better."

"I'm sorry," Callie said. "I should have told you."

"It's okay, Cal. I understand. Can you just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Stop being a moron and let Arizona love you too."

Callie looked up to find that Arizona was still watching her intently. "Yeah, I promise."

"Good." Addison sighed in relief. "Is Arizona still in the bathroom?"

"No." Callie smiled at the blonde. "She's right here."

"Give me to her."

"Yes, ma'am." Callie held out her phone to the blonde. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Addy," Arizona greeted with caution. "What's up?"

"Arizona, I've known Callie for almost fifteen years and I've never heard her talk about anyone the way she talks about you, even if she doesn't realize it."

"Okay?"

"And her hesitation to let you in has nothing to do with you. It's just who she is now, unfortunately."

"I know that."

"I'm just saying, be patient. She's getting there."

"I know that too." Arizona smiled.

"You're not a patient person, Arizona. I know when things don't go your way or if it's too hard, you bail."

"This is different. I promise."

"Good, because I have no problem waving my fairy godmother wand and coming up there to beat the crap out of both of you with it."

Arizona frowned. She wasn't sure if she heard that correctly. "What?"

"Never mind. I need to go get ready for work. Tell Callie 'bye' for me."

"I will. Bye, Addy." Arizona hung up and handed the phone back to Callie. "She said 'bye'."

"Thanks." Callie half smiled and put her phone on the nightstand next to Arizona's. "How was your shower?"

"Wonderful."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I just needed to gain a little perspective."

"Why? I thought everything has been going great and you seemed fine when we woke up. What happened while I was in the shower?"

"You weren't here." Callie shrugged.

"Well, I can't be here all the time."

"I know. I'm sorry," Callie said. She cocked her head to the side when something Addison said stuck out to her suddenly.

"What?" Arizona asked. She knew that head tilt. It meant that the brunette was thinking hard about something.

"Since you ended up moving here, do you think we would have somehow ended up together? Even if we hadn't known each other already?"

"I probably wouldn't have moved here if we didn't know each other before. I probably would have stayed at Hopkins, since I don't think I would have had such a hard time adjusting there in the first place. Plus, you had a girlfriend. I wouldn't have tried anything."

"I don't think I would be here either if I hadn't have met you. I'd probably still be in Florida being controlled by my father."

"I don't think that's true." Arizona sighed. "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking like this."

"Come on, humor me. If we both ended up in the same place as perfect strangers, do you think we'd be together?"

"There are so many factors I need to know first."

"It's a simple question."

"But it really isn't."

"Just answer it, Arizona," Callie said impatiently.

"Yes, I absolutely think we would have ended up together."

"Why can't it be?" Callie repeated Addison's question from earlier, mostly to herself.

"What?" Arizona frowned. "Why can't what be?"

"I want it."

"Want what, Calliope?" Arizona asked when the brunette didn't elaborate. She was starting to get exasperated at the brunette's constant back and forth. She felt they've been having the same conversation over and over.

"What we had. I want all of that again with you."

"I thought that's what we were already trying to accomplish here?"

"I'm just making sure we're on the same page."

"I want that too." Arizona smiled. Callie was right; Arizona did need to know that they were on the same page. It felt good to hear the brunette say out loud that she wanted the same exact thing, even if the blonde didn't really think she wouldn't want it. She got up on her knees and crawled closer to her girlfriend. Taking both of the other woman's hands in her own, she leaned in for a short, but loving kiss. "I really want to continue this, but we both need to finish getting ready or we're going to be late. Can we push 'pause' until later?"

"Of course." Callie grinned and returned the blonde's kiss.

"I'm going to finish up in the bathroom and then we can switch," Arizona said as she climbed off the bed.

"Sounds good." Callie continued to grin until Arizona had disappeared into her bathroom. As soon as she was gone, the blonde's phone started to ring.

"Can you see who that is?" Arizona yelled from behind the closed bathroom door.

Callie reached over and picked up the phone. Her heart started racing when she saw the little picture that popped up. "It's your mom!"

"Just ignore it." Arizona sighed. She still hadn't called her mom back from almost two weeks ago and she had been calling her non-stop since then.

"Okay." Callie's eyes widened when her fingers betrayed her and answered the call instead. She stared down at the phone in shock. She wasn't sure if she should just hang up or not. Once again her body betrayed her and the phone somehow ended up on her ear.

"Hello? Zona?" Barbara asked. This was the first time in days her daughter's phone didn't go to voicemail, but the silence coming from the other end wasn't much better. "Honey, please talk to me. I don't know what has been going on with you lately and I'm really starting to worry. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Callie stopped breathing when she heard the voice of Barbara Robbins again. The older woman always had a certain warmness to her voice that always made Callie feel comforted. The brunette was happy to hear that hadn't changed. She knew she should say something, but didn't know what. She wasn't sure if Arizona had even told her parents that she was back in her life again. "Um… hi, Barbara. I mean, Mrs. Robbins." Callie paused. She wasn't sure what she was allowed to call her now. She waited for something to happen, but didn't hear anything. "Arizona is in the bathroom. I'll tell her you called."

"Callie?" Barbara asked breathlessly. She was almost positive that she heard that voice the last time she talked to her daughter, but hearing it again now confirmed it.

"Yeah…" Callie covered her mouth to try and hold in the sob that was threatening to escape her lips. That did nothing to stop her tears from falling. "It's me."

"I…" Barbara had so many emotions running through her all at once. Anger, surprise, relief, joy, mostly anger. "No, I can't do this. I have to go."

"No, wait-" Callie couldn't hold back the sob anymore when she heard the call end. Barbara's last words were unusually flat and harsh for the woman. Over the years, Callie had often wondered what it would be like to talk to Arizona's parents again and had hoped it would have gone better. She couldn't blame her though. The brunette knew what she must be thinking. As far as the older woman was concerned, Callie was the one who had hurt her daughter almost beyond repair. Callie just wished she had given her the chance to explain. Although, she wasn't looking forward to having to rehash the story all over again. She'd do anything to win back the Robbins' trust though. She'd lived most of her life telling herself that she didn't need her family to be happy—that all she needed was her friends and she would be okay—but now that she had opened herself up to the thought of having real love and a family again, she felt like she needed the Robbins in her life just as much as she needed Arizona.

* * *

_"Callie, please have a seat." Daniel directed her towards an empty chair as soon as the young girl let herself in his front door._

_"I was just going to wait in Arizona's room until she gets home," Callie said nervously as she pointed up the stairs. Both Daniel and Barbara were sitting on the couch in the living room and they looked like they'd been waiting there a while._

_"I know. That's what you always do. Now, sit. We want to talk to you."_

_"Okay." Callie dropped her book bag at the base of the staircase and slowly made her way into the living room. Even though she and Arizona had been dating for almost six months and been friends before that, she never found herself alone with her parents without either her girlfriend and/or Tim being there too. When Arizona's practices ran late, Callie usually stayed at school to wait, hung out in the tree house, or hid the blonde's bedroom. Today, she had a headache, so she decided to not wait...she was really wishing that she had. Especially since the expressions on both the Robbins' faces were impossible to read. "Is something wrong?"_

_"We just want to make sure that you feel welcomed here." Barbara smiled warmly. She could tell they were scaring the brunette._

_"I do, very much." Callie smiled. "Thank you."_

_"We wanted to discuss the fact that you are always here. Don't your parents wonder where you are all the time?"_

_"No, not really. I mean, they know I'm at a friend's house, but never really questioned me about it. They trust me."_

_"But Arizona is not your friend." Daniel unnecessarily pointed out._

_"No." Callie hung her head. She hated when she had to call her girlfriend her friend, but there was no avoiding it when it came to her parents._

_"Don't they miss you?"_

_"They've never mentioned it, if they do." Callie really doubted they even noticed she was gone most of the time. She did stop in to say 'hi' to her mom often and that's all she cared about._

_"Callie, we want you to know that we really do like having you here. We just don't feel right about you spending so much time away from your own family."_

_"Are you kicking me out?"_

_"No, but maybe we should at least talk to your parents. Would they really be okay with you spending almost every night a week with Arizona if she were a boyfriend?"_

_"You're not serious." Callie laughed dryly. "And you guys seem to be okay with Arizona doing that."_

_"Only because you both have proven to us that your priorities are in the right order and we trust both of you to make good decisions. You're both practically adults now."_

_"Exactly why you don't need to talk to my parents."_

_"I'm sorry, Callie, but we need to at least touch bases with them." Daniel got up and walked over to pick up the phone. "What's your number?"_

_Callie jumped up and tore the phone out of his hand. "You can't tell them!"_

_"Tell them what?" Daniel was shocked at the young woman's sudden aggression towards him._

_"About Arizona and me." Callie was starting to panic. "They won't understand. They'll do anything, and I mean anything to keep us from seeing each other and I can't have that. I need her."_

_"I find it hard to believe your parents would do such a thing and you know I've never agreed with your choice to hide this from them."_

_"Please, I'll go home if that's what you want. Just don't tell them. Please," Callie begged._

_"That is not what we want and I was never going to tell them. I respect your wishes, Callie." Daniel could see how scared Callie was and it killed him. A child should never be afraid of their own parents. "I still want to call them and make sure they know where you are."_

_"Why now?" Callie didn't get why they were doing this after she'd been in their lives for almost a year._

_"We've needed to talk to them for a while."_

_"Fine," Callie said defeated. She handed the phone back and dialed the number for him._

_"Thank you," Daniel said as it rang. He watched as Callie went back and slumped down in the chair._

_"Torres residence."_

_"Hello, is Mr. Torres available?" Daniel asked the woman who answered. He knew about the Torres' wealth, but found it odd that they didn't answer their own phones._

_"May I ask who's speaking?"_

_"It's Daniel Robbins."_

_"One moment, please."_

_"Thank you." Daniel smiled warily at his wife as he waited. He didn't know how this conversation was going to go._

_"Carlos Torres speaking."_

_"Carlos, it's Daniel." Daniel paused when he didn't receive an answer. "Robbins. Arizona's father. We've met a few times."_

_"Of course, Mr. Robbins. What can I do for you?"_

_"It's about Callie."_

_"She's not bothering you, is she?"_

_"No, not at all." Daniel frowned._

_"Hold on, let me get her down here."_

_"No, she's-" Daniel jumped when Carlos yelled in his ear._

_"Martha! Get Calliope down here right this instant!"_

_"Mr. Torres. Callie is here with me."_

_"Oh, well tell her I said she needs to come home if she's not welcome."_

_"She is welcome here." Daniel shook his head. "Are you even aware of the fact that she's spent the last five nights in a row here? And many more before that for the last year?"_

_"That's what this is about?"_

_"Well, yes."_

_"I'll make sure to give her a check next time I see her to compensate you for any provisions she has needed."_

_"That's not…" Daniel stopped and gave Barbara a dumbfounded look. "That's not why I'm calling. We don't need your money."_

_"I'm a very busy man, Mr. Robbins. Can you please just tell me what you need?"_

_"You know what, never mind." Daniel looked at Callie and saw that she was trying hard not to look upset. "If it's okay with you, we'd like Callie to stay for as long as she wants."_

_"She is free to do as she wishes. May I speak with her?"_

_"Of course, hold on." Daniel was surprised at his request. "Callie, your dad wants to talk to you."_

_Callie immediately got up and took the phone. She knew making her father wait would just upset him. "Hello?"_

_"Calliope, you're not bothering those people are you?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"You're staying out of trouble? Your grades are still good?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Call your mother."_

_"I will."_

_"Okay, I'll talk to you when I see you."_

_"Bye, Daddy." Callie heard him hang up before she finished her goodbye. She blinked at the phone for a moment before setting it back on its cradle. Not wanting to speak or make eye contact with Daniel or Barbara, she just went to pick up her bag and head upstairs._

_"Callie, where are you going?" Barbara asked as she got up to stop her._

_"I don't want to bother you."_

_"Nonsense." Barbara wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen. "I want you to help me make dinner tonight. Is that okay?"_

_"Sure." Callie smiled halfheartedly. "I'd like that."_

_"You know," Barbara said after working silently in the kitchen with Callie for twenty minutes. "It's kind of nice having one of my children actually seem to like cooking with me. Those other two are so darn impatient and don't appreciate what it takes to put together a good meal for our family. I don't know how Arizona thinks she can be a surgeon, when she can't even sit still long enough to dice an onion. You get it though, I can tell. I'm going to make you help me more often. Just you and me. Like my mother and I used to do. I need to teach you everything I know for when you and Arizona are away at college. Someone is going to have to feed you two and we both know it won't be her. What do you say?" She laughed at the gaping, nonplussed brunette. "You heard me right, Callie. I love you just as much as I love my kids and I hope you'll always be in our lives. Even if you and Arizona don't work out for some reason, I want you to know that you'll always have a place in my heart and that you'll always have a place in this family. I know that Daniel feels the same way. You're very special and don't let anyone else make you feel otherwise, okay?"_

_"Okay." Callie smiled to try and keep herself from crying. "I love you guys too."_

_"So, are you going to be my sous chef from now on or what?"_

_"I'd love too." Callie grinned wider. She found she really enjoyed being in the kitchen._

_"Finally!" Barbara ran around the counter and scooped Callie up in a tight hug. "I had lost all hope."_

_"I'm glad I can help." Callie laughed as the older woman rocked them back and forth._

_"Calliope, I'm home!" Arizona yelled into the house as she slammed the door. "Where are you?!"_

_"She couldn't care less about the rest of us." Barbara let go of Callie and rolled her eyes. "She sure loves you."_

_"I love her too." Callie grinned broadly._

_"Just promise you'll wait until after med school to ask her to marry you. We can't afford all of that at once."_

_"We'll see." Callie didn't think she could wait that long._

_"What are you two doing?" Arizona asked suspiciously when she found her girlfriend and mother alone in the kitchen together. She walked over to Callie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hi, I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." Callie smiled and kissed her back._

_"We were just making dinner together and you're not invited," Barbara said as she waved her knife at her daughter in a shooing motion._

_"Fine by me." Arizona hated helping her control freak mom in the kitchen. It always ended in a fight. She glanced between Callie and her mom. Something seemed off, but she couldn't figure out what. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is perfect." Callie gave her one last kiss and pushed her towards the door. "Now, go away. We're busy."_

_"I changed my mind; I don't think I like this," Arizona said, but was ignored. She watched for a few minutes as her girlfriend and mom worked and laughed together, like they'd been doing this for years. She smiled to herself and turned to leave, thinking that having them get along so well wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

"Your turn," Arizona said cheerily as she came back into the bedroom. Her good mood immediately changed to worry when she saw that Callie was crying. "What happened now?"

"I answered your phone," Callie whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you do that? I thought I said 'ignore it'."

"I don't know how it happened. It just did," Callie said angrily. She didn't need her girlfriend to be mad at her too. "You didn't tell your parents about us, did you?"

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. She just hung up on me." Callie covered her face with her hands to try and stop more tears from falling. "She must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Calliope." Arizona sat down and scooped up the brunette in her arms. "She's probably just in shock."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. The truth?"

"I wasn't sure how much you wanted people to know. I was going to talk to you about it first and then maybe try to talk to them together." Arizona relaxed when Callie nodded her agreement. "I'll just call her back."

"We need to go," Callie said as she tried to get up, but was stopped by Arizona's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey guys, it's Arizona. Please, call me back when you get this. It's important." Arizona sighed and hung up. "They didn't answer."

"I figured that out." Callie growled in frustration when she heard loud pounding on her front door. "What now?"

"I'll go get that." Arizona jumped off the bed and quickly left the room.

"No, it's my apartment." Callie followed the blonde into the living room and cut her off, so she could look through the peephole.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Callie said when she saw who was pacing outside of her door. "I can't handle this right now." She threw her arms up and turned to walk away, but Arizona stopped her, turned her back around, and reached around her to open the door, regretting it immediately.

"Where are my kids?!" Aria yelled as soon as she saw the two women.

"What?" Callie quickly got over the shock and anger of her sister showing up unannounced.

"Cameron and Brandon! I know they're here. Where are they?" Aria looked around Arizona and Callie as if she was expecting her children to be hiding directly behind them.

"Why do you think that and how do you know where I live?"

"They didn't show up at school yesterday, which is very unlike them. Then they didn't come home last night when they were supposed to. I checked their credit card statements and they bought two plane tickets. I called the airline and they said they were coming to Seattle. Their search history showed that this was the last address they looked up. Your name on the mailbox downstairs told me which apartment you live in. I'm only asking you one more time before I call the police and tell them you kidnapped them. Where are my kids?"

"I don't know. They haven't contacted me at all since I last saw you."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you want to come inside and see?"

"Yes." Aria pushed her way past the two women. "Cam! Brandon! You two are in so much trouble!" She yelled out as she searched the apartment. Callie and Arizona exchanged worried looks. If the kids really did come to Seattle last night, they could be anywhere by now.

"Do you think they went to my place?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know. I don't think they even know your last name."

"It wouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"That's true."

"I'll call over there and see." Arizona went to the bedroom and grabbed her cell. Callie waited by the front door as Aria searched her apartment.

"They're not here," Aria said. She was starting to panic again. Her sister's place was her last hope. "They've been gone all day and night. They had hours to get here before I came."

"I told you." Callie sighed. This was not how she wanted her day to go.

"I've had no visitors," Arizona said as she came back into the living room.

Aria collapsed into the closest chair. She was having a hard time trying to control her tears. "If you don't know where they are, then where are they?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm going to go call the chief and tell him we're going to be late," Arizona said with a squeeze to Callie's hand.

"You can leave. I don't want you to be late because of me."

"Are you sure?" Arizona glanced between the sisters. "I really don't mind."

"No," Callie answered honestly. She didn't want to be left alone with Aria. They'd probably kill each other.

"I'll be right back." Arizona squeezed Callie's hand again and left the room. When she returned fifteen minutes later, she saw that no progress had been made. Both Callie and Aria were in the exact position she had left them in. "Have you tried their cell phones?" Arizona stepped behind Callie slightly when Aria shot her a scolding glare she thought would kill her on the spot. "Okay, stupid question." All three woman jumped at the sound of the older sister's cell phone ringing. Arizona and Callie watched as she scrambled to get it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID with a disappointed expression.

"Hello?" Aria answered. "What? No... No, not yet... Seattle... Well, she's not with me... Yeah, that's the same flight... Do you think she's with them?... God, I hope so too... Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Arizona asked when she hung up. Callie still stood mute next to her.

"My father. Seems as if my mother is also missing and she also bought a plane ticket to Seattle."

"We'll that's a good sign, right?" Arizona frowned when Callie still didn't say anything.

"Yeah, hopefully they're together. I'm going to kill all three of them when I see them."

"I'm sure they are." Arizona smiled and took note of the fact that this was the most civil conversation she'd ever had with Aria.

"Wait, Mama's in Seattle?" Callie's heart began to race when Aria nodded her head. "Why?"

"Probably to see you. It can't be a coincidence they all came here at the same time."

"Me?"

"You were always her favorite."

"I doubt that. I haven't even talked to her in like fifteen years. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't." Aria sighed, knowing what she was about to say would probably hurt her sister. "Your name never came up."

"That doesn't surprise me." Callie crossed her arms started pacing the room. "I still wish you'd tell me why you hated me so much."

"I already told you I didn't hate you."

"You did too!" Callie drew in a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She hated how Aria made her revert back to childish behavior.

"Callie, I can't explain it."

"Just try. I need to know why."

"I can-"

"Try!"

"I was jealous, okay?!" Aria blurted out. "You were the smarter one, the prettier one, the more talented one. Daddy would always brag about how brilliant you were and how you were going to be a doctor and were going places."

"That's ridiculous."

"Are you kidding? Do you even know how many times he told me I needed to be more like you? I was constantly being compared to my younger sister, who never had to try at anything. You were just naturally great at everything you did. There was only one thing I was really good at. One thing I could finally say I was better at then anybody else. It made me actually feel good about myself," Aria turned her focus to Arizona. "And that got taken away from me too."

"Ari-"

"And there was this guy I really, really liked, but there was no way our parents would approve of him, so I stayed with my boyfriend, who they loved. Then, guess what? YOU started dating the guy I liked because you didn't give a shit what they thought of you. I was miserable watching you with him and you didn't even seem to like him that much. Then she came along," Aria nodded toward Arizona. "And you were so damn happy all of the time. I hated how happy you were when I was so unhappy. I hated how you could so easily go behind our parents' backs and follow your heart. You didn't need their approval for anything. I couldn't do that. I never understood it, but you two were so obviously in love and I hated both of you for that. I was such a bitch to you because of all of that and I know it doesn't really mean anything now, but I really am sorry."

"You're right. It doesn't." Callie paused to process what else she'd said. "Wait, you knew about us?"

"Of course, I knew. From the very start. You didn't even try to hide it at school and I know my own sister. You changed when Arizona came."

"That doesn't make sense. Why didn't you just tell on me sooner?"

"It wasn't my business. I'm not the monster you think I am."

"You still told on us though. You still did everything you could to torture me."

"That day, I broke up with my boyfriend. After watching you and Arizona for so long, I decided I wanted that too. I was going to do something for me for once. I went to talk to Josh, but all he wanted was sex. When I refused, he started asking questions about you. I saw you guys at the mall right after that, being all disgustingly happy and I just snapped. I went straight home and told Daddy what I saw. I didn't tell him anything else. I just wanted him to know that his precious Calliope wasn't perfect."

Callie scoffed at that. "He didn't think that way about me. He didn't even like me. You were the one he adored."

"If you weren't such a god damned selfish, self-centered baby, you would have known. You never came to his ridiculous dinner parties—the ones I had to sit through and hear him brag about you over and over. You barely ever came home and when you did, you always stayed in your room. You always stayed wrapped up in your own little bubble. It was always about school, friends, and softball for you. And then when Arizona came it was just about her, school, and softball. You did whatever the hell you wanted, all of the time."

"If he really thought that way about me, he had a funny way of showing it."

"That's just how he is. I'm sure he was proud of you, Callie, up until the whole Arizona thing."

"I can't even remember a time he said he was proud of me or even said he loved me. He barely acknowledged my existence when I was around. I was just a shiny trophy to show off to him."

"Did you ever tell him you loved him first?"

Callie ignored the question because she knew it wouldn't have mattered. "If you're trying to get me to forgive him, you're fighting a losing battle."

"I'm not. What he did was unforgivable. What I did was unforgivable. I should have told you I knew where Arizona was. I've regretted it ever since."

"You could have called and told me at any time after that."

"How? Get out my magic phone and call? You cut us out of your life. I didn't know how to contact you if I wanted too." Aria paused when Callie rolled her eyes. "I found out I was pregnant with Cameron a few days before you came back looking for Arizona. I didn't know how to tell our parents. Getting pregnant before marriage? I thought for sure Daddy would do to me what he did to you. I was going to go to school and make him proud, but Josh and I got married a month later and I became the good little housewife instead. No one mentioned the fact that Cameron came only six months after our wedding. She was so beautiful, Callie. She still is. All my kids are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wish things were different, but I wouldn't change having them. I know I go about some things wrong, but I try to do everything I can to make sure they're happy and healthy. Then you come along out of nowhere, spend barely any time with them, and they think you're God. Once again, I was stuck listening to how amazing you are around the dinner table and I'm just their mean old mother who ruined everything. I mean, I can't be that horrible of a mother. You've met them. Like you said, they truly are beautiful, inside and out. I had to have something to do with that, right? I can't be a complete failure. I know Josh had nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, he hasn't grown up much since high school."

"Are you guys happy? In your marriage?" Callie didn't care how invasive that question was, she wanted to know.

"We're surviving. When the twins turn eighteen and move out, we'll go our separate ways."

"How can you live like that?" Callie couldn't imagine staying in a loveless marriage out of obligation. She'd been in plenty of relationships where she knew the other person's love was one-sided and ended them before it got too far. She glanced sideways at Arizona, suddenly realizing that even though the blonde's love wasn't one-sided, Callie did nothing to make sure she knew that.

"That's just the way it is in my world and I don't need your judgement."

"I'm not judging your decisions, just like you shouldn't judge mine," Callie said as she sat down on the couch. Arizona took her lead and sat down next to her.

"Brandon told us," Aria whispered with her eyes averted.

"Told you what?" Callie knew exactly what, but wanted her sister to say it.

"I know you already know."

"What did he tell you, Aria?"

"About his thing."

"What thing?"

"His thing like you."

"For God's sake, Aria. You can't even say it out loud? What the hell did you do to him? Is that why they took off?"

"There was a lot of yelling, mostly from Cam and Josh. Cam is so good to her brother—very protective. They have always been very close."

"I noticed that." Callie smiled sadly at Arizona and took her hand. She could tell the blonde was thinking about her own relationship with Tim.

"How come we never had that?"

"We clashed too much and you always treated me like shit."

"I'll never be able to apologize enough for that, will I?"

"What happened with Brandon?" Callie asked instead of answering.

"Like I said, there was a lot of yelling, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He's my only boy. My baby boy and he was telling me something that could potentially ruin his life."

"How could that possibly ruin his life?" Callie asked incredulously.

"People are so cruel in this world. I don't want him to have to go through that. I don't want him to have a hard time. I thought you would get it, out of all people."

"The only people who were ever cruel to me were my own flesh and blood. The people who were supposed to love me. I've done just fine otherwise. Even strangers treated me better than my family did."

"I just don't think I can accept this. Josh will never come around and what's Daddy going to think when he finds out?"

"Who gives a fuck, Aria? You're his mother. You're the one who needs to be sticking up for him and protecting him from all the cruelty that I wish I could say would never ever come his way. At least he has his sister on his side, which is more than what I can say."

"I'm so-" Aria shut her mouth when Callie held up her hand and glared at her.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it right now."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we be out searching for them?" Arizona asked before they started fighting again. As if on cue, Callie's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and frowned when it was from a number she didn't recognize, but she did know the area code all too well.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Callie?"

"Cameron, where the hell are you?" Callie hit Aria's hand away when she jumped up to steal her phone.

"You're mad." Cameron sighed. It was obvious her aunt already knew what was going on.

"Of course, I'm mad. You don't just up and leave to fly across the country alone without telling anybody."

"We have a responsible adult with us. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you ditched school and ran away. Why didn't you call me? I would have come and gotten you from the airport."

"Because you wouldn't have let us come without Mom's permission."

"Why didn't you call me last night?"

"We didn't want you to call Mom, so we were going to just surprise you. We came by your apartment, but the lady who answered the door said you weren't there. So we came back to the hotel. We were going to come back today, but I decided to just call. You said we could visit anytime."

"I know and I meant it, but you need to tell me first." Callie sighed. She was having a hard time staying mad.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What hotel are you at?" Callie stood up and headed to her room to change. "We're coming to get you."

"Who's we?"

"Arizona, your mom, and me," Callie said as she started to change, being careful not to drop the phone.

"No! Not Mom!"

"She's worried."

"She's a bitch."

"Don't talk about your mom that way," Callie said automatically, surprising both of them.

"I thought you were on our side?"

"I am on your side. You just have a mother who loves you more than anything and is very worried about you. Some people don't have that and you shouldn't take that for granted."

"Whatever." Cameron rolled her eyes. "She didn't seem very loving when she let Dad kick Brandon out of the house."

"Text me the address and your room number. I'm coming to get you." Callie hung up without saying bye. She went back to the living room and stalked right up to her sister. "You kicked him out?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I didn't!" Aria quickly defended. Her sister looked like she was about to hit her. "Josh did."

"You didn't stop it."

"I was going to let everyone cool down before fixing it."

"Do you even know how much damage you've probably already done?" Callie paused for a beat before continuing. "Arizona and I are going to get them; you stay here."

"But-"

"No, you're the last person he needs to see right now," Callie said as she opened the door for Arizona.

"You have to help me fix this," Aria pleaded.

Callie stopped before shutting the door completely. "You're asking for my help?" she asked in shock. Aria had never asked for her help, opinion, or advice on anything.

"I guess so."

"I'll go get him and talk to him, but the only person who can really fix this is you," Callie said, punctuating her sentence with the slam of the door.

"Your car or mine?" Arizona asked as they got into the elevator.

"Considering yours is a two-seater, we'll take mine."

"Oh yeah. Minor detail."

"Just a bit." Callie smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "This is a weird morning."

"The weirdest. I have to admit that I am surprised you're smiling right now."

"I don't know what else to do, to be honest." Callie pressed her lips delicately against Arizona's and smiled again when the blonde responded with a little more oomph, making Callie's heart do that fluttery thing that only Arizona can make it do. When the elevator stopped, Callie ended the kiss and ran the back of her finger affectionately across Arizona's cheek. "I'm just really happy you're here with me. I'm going to focus on that."

"Good idea." Arizona smiled to herself as she let Callie lead them to the parking garage. The short drive to the hotel was silent. The couple held hands as Callie tried to process everything her sister had said and Arizona tried to figure out how exactly she could support her girlfriend through what she was sure was going to be a very emotional reunion with her mother. The blonde was also confused as to why Callie seemed to be perfectly okay with it and it wasn't until they were on the elevator that she finally caved in and asked, "Calliope, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? It's not the best circumstances, but I'm excited about seeing my niece and nephew again."

"I mean about seeing your mom." Arizona could tell by the way the color drained from her girlfriend's face that Callie hadn't thought that far.

"Oh, my god." Callie slumped against the elevator wall and covered her face with her hands. "I completely forgot she was here too."

"Do you want me to go get them and you can deal with your mom later?"

"No, I need to do this...might as well be now." Callie didn't move when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"Come on." Arizona gently coaxed her girlfriend off the elevator and down the long narrow hallway. When they stopped at the room number Cameron had sent, they both stared at it nervously. "I'm going to knock. Ready?" When Callie nodded, she rapped on the door louder than was necessary and the noise echoed up and down the deserted hallway. The door was thrown open only a split second later and the two women were greeted by a smiling Cameron. "Hey!" Arizona smiled back.

"Hi." Cameron continued to smile, since she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't sure if her aunt was actually mad at her and the woman didn't seem to be too excited to be there. She settled on taking a step back and motioning into the room. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Arizona took Callie's hand and slowly entered the room, looking for any sign of Lucia or Brandon. The room seemed to be empty, however. "Where is Brandon?"

"He's on the balcony." Cameron's smile faltered and then faded away completely. "He hasn't talked much these last couple of days."

"And your grandmother?"

"Um..." Cameron glanced sideways at Callie. "She left when I told her you were coming."

"She left?" Callie blew out a breath of relief. She may talk the talk, but she wasn't truly ready to see her mother yet. "Is she coming back?"

"I don't think so. Not until we leave the room."

"She didn't want to see me?"

"She does, but I don't think she knows what to say. When Dad threw Brandon out, we went to their house because we didn't really have anywhere else to go and we knew Abuelo was out of town. Brandon was hysterical and I didn't know what to do. She and he always had a special bond for some reason. She calmed him down and asked what happened, so I told her. I told her everything."

Callie's heart sank. She hoped that didn't mean what she thought it meant. "What do you mean 'everything'?"

"I told her everything you told us. She claims she didn't know. The full story, at least. She asked if we knew where to find you and she bought a plane ticket right away. Brandon and I wanted to come too, so we bought our own and told her Mom got them for us and that it was okay that we came with her."

"You told her about Arizona and me? About Brandon?"

"Yeah, but the funny thing was, she didn't seem at all surprised by that news. She was more upset about the other parts."

"I thought you talked to her after you graduated?" Arizona questioned Callie.

"I did, but we only talked about school and college life. I told her I was doing fine and having a good time. She told me about her gardening and book club. It was pretty much the same conversation on repeat until she suddenly stopped calling me back."

"You lied?"

"Kind of." Callie shrugged. "It was easier."

"Where does she think you disappeared to?"

"She told me that Daddy told her that I wanted to finish my schooling somewhere else and I didn't correct her."

"She must have known on some level."

"I know." Callie turned back to Cameron and opened her arms. "I'm sorry, can I have my hug now?"

"You're not mad at us?" Cameron smiled as her aunt embraced her.

"Let's see, you lied, told my mother my personal business, skipped school, and ran away without telling anyone. What do you think?" Callie smiled when Cameron dropped her head in shame. "Cam, I'm not mad, but don't do any of those things ever again."

"I won't. I promise."

"I'm going to go talk to Brandon," Callie said as she headed towards the balcony. She looked out the window and found her nephew curled up on one of the chairs and staring at the view of Seattle's skyline. He didn't look up when she slid the glass door open and sat down next to him. "Pretty different from Miami, huh?" Callie saw him shrug. "Have you been to Seattle before?" He shrugged again. "You're not really listening to me, are you?" When she got another shrug, she got up and stood directly in front of him, blocking his view. "I'll just wait here until you feel like talking." Callie was surprised when he looked at her and opened his mouth to talk right away.

"Brian asked me to be his boyfriend again."

"Oh yeah?" Callie grinned and leaned down to give him a one sided hug. "That's exciting. I'm happy for you guys."

"See, that's how my family should react."

"I'm guessing that means he forgave you?"

"Yeah..."

Callie frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"I am happy. So happy." Brandon sighed. "Even Mom noticed how happy I've been. Brian's family was so open and accepting when we told them. I wanted that too. I just wanted Mom to know why I was happy and to be happy for me. I didn't want to hide it anymore. I told her and she told Dad and everything just blew up."

"You're much braver than I ever was."

"I don't feel very brave. I feel really stupid. I knew better. I knew they wouldn't accept this. I just thought they'd at least love me enough to try."

"Your Mom does love you. Very much. She's at my apartment right now waiting to tell you that. I'm sure your Dad does too. I haven't talked to him though."

"Mom's here?" Brandon asked in surprise.

"Yes. She told me what happened."

"Abuela said we can get our own house together if I wanted. I bet Cameron would come. I'd miss Gaby and Lucy though. Even if they're annoying most of the time."

"That's a bit extreme. I really don't think it's going to come down to that."

"There's no way Mom would pick my side over Dad's. You should have seen her. She just sat there as he said awful things to me and watched as he made me leave. I didn't even get to get any of my stuff. Cam and I had to sneak in the next morning when Dad was at work and Mom was driving the twins to school."

"I think we need to go back to my place and talk to her. I think you're going to be surprised."

"I don't think I can ever forgive her."

"Just see what she has to say. You can't hold a grudge forever. It's not healthy."

"Want me to get you a mirror?" The hurt that flashed across his aunt's eyes made Brandon regret the question immediately.

"You know, I'd expect that kind of comment from your mother. Not you," Callie said as she went to go back inside.

"I'm sorry!" Brandon yelled after her. He jumped up an followed her into the hotel room. "Aunt Callie, I'm sorry."

Callie whipped around, ignoring the questioning looks from Arizona and Cameron. "It's different."

"I know. I'm sorry," Brandon apologized again as he slowly approached his aunt and hugged her stiff body. He smiled when she relaxed and returned it. "Can you take me to see my mom now?"

"Yeah." Callie smiled and released him.

"Cam, you coming?" Brandon asked his sister.

"Of course." Cameron got up, grabbed her purse, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Arizona and Callie watched as they left the hotel room.

"What was that?" Arizona asked when the kids were out of earshot.

"He just hit a sore spot. I may have overreacted."

"Shocker." Arizona smiled when Callie rolled her eyes at her. "Let's get this over with. I told the Chief you wouldn't be coming in at all today, but I'm going to have to go in soon."

"Was he mad?"

"No, it didn't seem like it. You're pretty valuable to that hospital, so I'm guessing you'd be able to get away with pretty much anything."

"That is true." Callie smiled and followed the blonde to the elevator. As soon as the four of them were in the car, Arizona's pager went off.

"Crap, I have to go to the hospital now." Arizona looked at Callie with an apologetic frown. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you."

"It's okay." Callie pointed to the backseat. "I've got these guys to back me up."

"Yeah, it's three against one now. I think we can handle it," Cameron said with a smile.

"I'll drop you off on the way home."

"Are you sure? I can probably figure something out."

"Arizona, I'm sure." Callie smiled, took her hand and placed it in her lap. When they got to the hospital, she leaned over and kissed the blonde goodbye. "I'll keep you updated."

"You better." Arizona turned around to say 'bye' to Cameron and Brandon before opening the door and getting out. Callie grinned as she watched the blonde run into the hospital.

"Aunt Callie, I have something for you," Cameron said as she pulled out a small book from her purse and handed it to Callie. "Abuela told me to give it to you, but I wasn't sure if I should do it in front of Arizona and I definitely don't want to do it in front of Mom."

"Where did she get this?" Callie fingered the rough texture that made up the pattern on the cover of the book. Even though she had forgotten about it, she recognized it immediately. Seeing it now made her heart swell. The last time she remembered seeing it was in her old room in the locked drawer of her desk. "Never mind, I know where." She flipped it open to the back and grinned, then blushed when she saw what it said. "Um, you didn't read this, did you?"

"No, she gave it to me right before you got there."

"Good." Callie smiled to herself as she turned the pages, forgetting that they were still in the car and that they were supposed to be doing something else. Each page filled her heart more and more.

"Can we go?" Brandon asked. The longer they sat there, the more anxious he was feeling.

"Yeah, sorry." Callie read two more pages before setting the book in her lap and putting the car in drive. She couldn't wait to finish reading the rest, but she had more important things to deal with first.

"You ready?" Callie asked Brandon once they were outside her apartment door.

"No."

"Are we going in anyway?"

"Yeah."

When she heard the knob of the front door turn, Aria jumped up from the chair she had been impatiently waiting in for over an hour. She watched her sister come in first. Callie stepped aside to reveal a still angry looking Cameron. Aria ignored that and ran up to scoop her up in a hug. "Oh, thank God. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Jeeze, Mom." Cameron pushed her mom off of her. "It's not like I died."

"How was I supposed to know that? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Aria reached out to touch her daughter's cheek, but stopped when Cameron flinched. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Cameron rolled her eyes. "I love you too."

"That didn't kill you to say, did it?" Aria said with a wide smile. Her smile fell when Brandon came into view behind Callie. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're okay too." She let go of him when he didn't respond. "We're going to figure this out, okay?"

"There's nothing to figure out," Brandon said as he took a few steps back from his mom to stand next to Callie, who gave him a reassuring smile. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Aria.

"I know I messed up the other night and I can't go back and change that, but I can make it better from now on. I love you, B, and I'm going to make sure nothing like that happens again. Your father will come around and if he doesn't, then screw him."

"Mom!" Cameron's mouth fell open in shock.

"Cam, for once, stay out of it. This is between your brother and me." Aria turned her attention back to her son. "I am deeply sorry for not sticking up for you the other night and I'm promising you that it will never happen again." She waited for any sign that Brandon was listening to her. "B, please say something."

"I'm waiting for the lecture."

Aria frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, all the stuff about me being confused and not knowing what I'm talking about. It's just a phase. Blah blah blah."

"Are you kidding?" Aria laughed, confusing everyone else in the room. "I know you better than you think. You've never come to conclusions without overanalyzing it for hours on end and you definitely don't voice them until you're a hundred and ten percent sure you're right. There's no way you're confused about this."

"But..." Brandon trailed off. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm going to be honest. It will probably take me a while to really understand this, but I do love and support you no matter what. I just want you to be happy and this... this..." Aria sucked in a breath and glanced at Callie, who gave her a small smile and a nod. "This... boyfriend of yours obviously makes you happy. I've never seen you like this before."

"He really does." Brandon grinned broadly. He felt his aunt gently push him forward. Taking the hint, he wrapped his arms around his mom and started crying in relief.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll do better." Aria started to cry too. She looked over Brandon's shoulder and gave Callie a thankful smile before holding her son out at arm's length and wiping away his tears. "Now, I need to meet this boy who makes you so happy."

"You've already met him."

"Please, tell me it's Brian," Aria said hopefully.

"It's Brian." Brandon laughed when his mom pulled him into another tight hug.

"Oh, thank God. I was really hoping that was the case. I really like him and Cameron obviously didn't have a chance."

"Mom!" Cameron laughed. "I'm focusing on school anyway."

"Yeah, I know." Aria rolled her eyes. "You're just like your aunt. I don't know how that happened."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Aria said with a smile directed at her sister. "Now that that's out of the way, we need to talk about this whole running away thing."

Callie smiled to herself as she watched Aria and the kids continue to interact. The love evident in her sister's eyes as she talked to Cameron and Brandon was something Callie didn't think existed within the woman. She decided to leave them alone for now and disappeared into her bedroom with her book. Callie had no idea why her mom saved it or why she gave it to her now, but it was exactly what she needed to help her throw every last irrational reservation she was feeling out the window. She laid across her bed, flipping through the pages and grinned as a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

"Hi Bob." Arizona greeted the doorman with a tired smile.

"Good evening, Dr. Robbins. Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"It's perfect."

"Just to warn you, Callie's up there."

"What?" Arizona asked in shock.

"That's okay, isn't it? I believe you said that I was allowed to let her in at anytime."

"Of course, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting her to be here." Arizona hadn't heard a word from her girlfriend since she was dropped off nine hours ago and now she's here. "How was her mood?"

"She seemed pretty happy to me."

"I guess I better go see what she's up to." Arizona started towards the door and waited as Bob ran ahead of her to open it.

"Have a good evening, Dr. Robbins."

"Thanks Bob, you too." Arizona entered her building and hurried to the elevator. She hoped Callie was okay after her day. Arizona hated to admit that she wasn't in the right mind to deal with another one of the brunette's mood swings. When she got to her floor, she made a beeline for her front door. It was already unlocked and when she pushed it opened she was greeted by amazing smells and a beautiful, grinning brunette.

"Hey!" Callie's grin grew wider at the sight of her girlfriend. "Perfect timing. I'm almost done."

"Calliope, what are you doing here?" Arizona approached the brunette cautiously.

"Do you not want me here?" Callie dropped her smile and slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No, that's not it. I just thought you'd be with your family."

"I promised you dinner." Callie lamely waved around the spoon she was holding. "So I'm making dinner."

"Do you want to talk about today? What happened?"

"Yes, but not right now. Tonight is all about you."

"Callie, if you want to talk about it now, we can."

"I got a pretty eye-opening verbal lashing today from not only my best friend, but also the sister I've hated most of my life. Both basically saying I'm a moronic, self-centered baby."

"You're not though."

"Yeah. I kind of am and I'm going to fix that." Callie smiled and reached out to pull Arizona into a hug. "Tonight, I just want to spend time with you. I really missed you today."

"I missed you too." Arizona relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace. "Can you at least tell me if you talked to your mom?"

"No, but I'm supposed to meet her for brunch tomorrow. Can you come?" Callie asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Arizona couldn't say 'no' if she wanted to. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying not to think about it. I mean, I have so many questions. I'll drive myself crazy if I think about it now. I'll save it for the morning."

"What about Brandon and Aria?"

"They had to head back. The kids have school tomorrow. They're working on it though. I really don't know what's going to happen, but Aria seems determined to try and understand. She has my phone number now."

"Good. I'm proud of you for helping her, even if she doesn't deserve it."

"I'm doing it for Brandon, not her." Callie released Arizona when the kitchen timer went off. She went to the kitchen and smiled when she pulled out the dish of chicken enchiladas verde. She set it aside and quickly packed up the rice and beans she made to go with them. "Okay, dinners ready, so now I'm tabling this discussion and un-pausing the one from earlier...before this day turned into the crazy roller coaster that it did."

"Sounds like a plan." Arizona frowned when Callie came up to her and handed her a bag. "What's this?"

"Dinner." Callie went back to the kitchen and covered up the enchiladas. She used potholders to pick up the still scalding dish and headed for the door. "Can you open the door?"

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

Arizona narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette. "What are you up to, Calliope?"

"Hurry, your potholders suck and this is already starting to burn my hands. Unless you plan on supporting me, I really need them to work."

"I wouldn't mind doing that." Arizona smiled.

"Arizona, come on." Callie kicked the door lightly. "Don't make me beat your fancy door down."

"I would kind of like to see you try," Arizona said as she opened the door for the brunette and followed her to the elevator. "Up or down?"

"Up."

"What's up?" Arizona asked as she pushed the call button.

"You're really asking me that?"

"Well, I know there's a semi-private rooftop deck that only the priciest condos in this building have access to—mine not being one of them." Arizona waited for Callie to get on the elevator and followed her in. "So since we can't go there, I'm a bit confused as to why we're going up."

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." Callie hit the button for the top floor with her elbow and laughed at the horrified look on Arizona's face. "Still not much of a rule breaker, are you?"

"We can't go up there, Calliope. You have to have a code." Arizona knew that, because she already tried when she first moved here.

"Really?" Callie frowned, then shrugged when they got to the top floor. "Guess we'll just have to guess," she said as she exited the elevator and headed for the roof top access door.

"Callie!" Arizona hissed after the brunette. She didn't want to disturb the occupants of the multi-million dollar condos on this floor. "Get back here!"

Callie ignored her and set the dish of enchiladas on the ground by the door, freeing a hand so she could type a code into the keypad. She grinned when the light turned green. "Well, look at that." Callie turned and smirked at Arizona. "Looks like us poor people will be able to experience the lives of the rich and famous."

"Callie, no." Arizona shook her head, but she had to smile at her girlfriend. She looked so proud of herself.

"Mariposa, please?" Callie stuck out her bottom lip.

"Wow, you really want this? You never go full-on pouty face."

"I do." Callie held the door open and smiled hopefully at the blonde.

"Fine." Arizona reluctantly drug her feet to the door. She waited for Callie to pick up the food and followed her up the stairs to the next door. The brunette kicked it open and smiled when the cool breeze hit her in the face. She couldn't ask for a more perfect night.

"Wait here," Callie said as she kicked the door shut in the blonde's face. She ignore the loud yell of protest and rushed over to set down the dish. She went back to the door and opened it. "Keep waiting." She took the bag out of Arizona's hand and slammed it shut again. Once everything was to her liking, she nodded to herself, ran back to the door, and threw it open, making the blonde jump. "Close your eyes."

"What? No."

"Close them or I'm blindfolding you."

"Ooo, kinky," Arizona said as she closed her eyes. She felt Callie take her hand and smiled as she was led a good distance away from the door and up a couple of steps.

"Okay, open them." Callie nervously watched the blonde's face as she took in their surroundings.

"Calliope, what did you do?" Arizona asked in awe as she looked around. The entire deck had little sparkling lights strung across it. They were standing in the middle of a circle of candles that flickered wildly in the breeze with a picnic-like set up on a blanket with large pillows, wine, and the food.

"I know it's a little much, but..." Callie trailed off when she caught a sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes that rivaled the twinkly lights surrounding them. The blonde was wearing a small smile that Callie couldn't quite read. She almost looked nostalgic. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um..." Arizona tore her gaze away from the mesmerizing lights to look at Callie. "Just that this reminds me of that night you connected like a hundred extension cords from the house to the tree house, so you could put up a million Christmas lights. Do you remember that?"

Callie shrugged. "Kind of."

"It was the day after I broke my arm. I was cranky because I was in so much pain and you wanted me to feel better. You said it had been too long since you had seen my smile and you needed to see it to breath. You said you'd do anything to take away my pain. You made me my favorite dinner and you were so excited because it was the first meal you cooked all by yourself. You even made a little heart out of olives. It was just as amazing as my mom's, if not better, because you said you made it full of love." Arizona laughed. "You were such a badass around everyone else, but were so cheesy around me. I got to see the sweet side of you no one else saw. I loved it. It made me feel special."

"I'm sorry, I don't really remember."

"Oh." Arizona's smile fell. "It's one of my favorite memories of you. You really don't remember?"

"Are you hungry?" Callie avoided the question and sat on one of the fluffy pillows she brought.

"Famished. I think I forgot to eat today." Arizona sat down and pulled the cover off the dish Callie had brought up. Her heart soared and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw what it was, complete with a heart made out of olives. "You did remember."

"Of course, I remembered." Callie scooted closer to Arizona and took her hand. "I remember every single second of every day we spent together." She wiped off the lone tear that fell from a watery blue eye. "Why are you crying?"

"This is the kind of super sweet stuff you used to do for me all the time just because you wanted to. I didn't think this side of you was still in there," Arizona said as she placed her palm over Callie's heart. "It was my favorite part of you. This part only I knew about. I thought it was gone. I'm just really happy to see that it's not."

"I thought it was gone too." Callie had to fight back her own emotions as she continued to wipe away her girlfriend's tears. "I guess you bring it out of me."

"You never did things like this for your other girlfriends?"

"Never. Like you said, you're special."

"I am?" Arizona couldn't keep her voice from sounding shaky and vulnerable.

"So, so special." Callie leaned in to kiss salty, wet lips. "I'm sorry if I made you doubt that."

"Can we eat?" Arizona asked. She was starting to get too overwhelmed with emotions again and she didn't want that right now.

"Yeah, let's eat." Callie kissed her again before crawling back to her spot. She made them each a plate as Arizona poured them a glass of wine. "The view from up here is way better than from our tree house."

Arizona looked around the lit up city, her eyes landing on the Space Needle in the distance. "It really is. Do I want to know how you got us up here?"

"Let's just say that Bob really likes you."

"You've said that before." Arizona laughed. "I like him too."

"I know I said I wanted to focus on you tonight, but I was just wondering if your mom called back?"

"She did. She left a message. I haven't returned her call. I wanted to see how you wanted to handle it first."

"Can you maybe tell her?"

"Sure." Arizona smiled weakly. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"You don't think I'm a chicken?"

"No, I understand."

"Thank you." Callie sighed in relief and looked down at their almost finished plates. "So, what did you think?"

"It's amazing. Even better than I remembered."

"Well, I did make them full of love again."

"What?" Arizona's heart raced as she tried to not get her hopes up.

"I'll explain, but first I have something else for you." Callie pulled out a small wrapped present from under a pillow. "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas isn't for a few months." Arizona frowned and took the present, flipping it over in her hands.

"I know. I made this for you seventeen years ago, but I didn't see you that Christmas. Sorry it's late."

"I didn't get you anything."

"Just open it." Callie smiled.

"A notebook?" Arizona ran her fingers over the rough texture of the raised butterflies on the purple cover. It was definitely the most beautiful notebook she'd ever seen. There were pink tabs sticking out of the top of it that obviously weren't originally part of the book.

"Not really." She watched as Arizona opened it to the first page.

Arizona's heart skipped a beat when she read the first page. "Wow, you're really laying it on thick tonight."

"I have a lot to make up for. Before you turn the page, remember that I was a lovesick teenager without much experience when I made this."

"'99. Her stupid sparkly pink shoelaces.'" Arizona read out loud and then raised her eyebrow. "You hated those."

"No, they were so completely you. I couldn't help but smile when you wore them." Callie reached over and flipped to the first page she marked with a pink tab. "I marked my favorites, so just read those right now."

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona shifted so she could lean back against Callie and made herself comfortable in her arms as they read the marked pages together.

_**101 Things I Love About Arizona Robbins (in no particular order) by Calliope Torres**_

_**Christmas 1995**_

_85. Her courage._

_81. Her confidence._

_77. Her ambition._

_76. The way she makes me feel._

_70. Her full unconditional support._

_67. Her strength of character._

_65. How she's not afraid to be herself._

_66. She is always honest._

_61. She makes me feel safe._

_58. She's the perky to my frowny._

_56. The way she looks at me like I'm the only person in the world._

_53. She doesn't expect me to be perfect._

_45. She challenges me to be a better person._

_40. Her quirky sense of humor._

_34. Her stunning smile._

_33. Her adorable dimples._

_32. Her beautiful and honest eyes._

_28. Her intelligence._

_25. How our bodies fit together perfectly, as if we were made for each other._

_21. She seems to always know what I'm thinking._

_17. She can sense when I need to be alone._

_16. She can sense when I need her there._

_14. Her natural flawless beauty._

_13. She makes me feel beautiful._

_11. She doesn't take crap from anyone._

_10. The way she moans my name in the most intimate moments._

_9. How her lips feel against mine._

_8. Her passion for life._

_7. She never fails to take my breath away when she walks into a room._

_5. She makes me feel complete._

_3. She's my best friend._

_2. She is perfect to me._

_1. She loves me back._

When Arizona shut the book, Callie got up and pulled the blonde to her feet. She brought her to the edge of the deck where they had an unobstructed view of the city below. "I wanted to be all romantic or something when I told you this. It's no tree house, but this will do."

"Told me what?" Arizona's stomach filled with butterflies when she saw the adoring look Callie was giving her.

"From what I've learned about you so far, almost all the things I loved most about you back then are still true now and I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner."

"What are you saying?" Now Arizona's heart was threatening to beat out of her chest in addition to all the butterflies.

"That I-" Callie paused and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She didn't have to be. She knew Arizona would reciprocate her feelings. Saying this out loud to someone, even if it was Arizona, for the first time in almost two decades was nerve wracking.

"Calliope, what?" When Callie opened her mouth again, Arizona covered it with her hand. "No, wait. I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it. I would much rather wait then have you say it because you think you have to."

Callie pulled the blonde's hand away from her mouth. "Would I lie to you?"

Arizona lowered her eyes to stare at their feet. "I hope not."

"Mariposa, please look at me." Callie waited for the blonde to look up. When she didn't, Callie reached out and placed her hands on either side of Arizona's head, forcing it up. The blonde refused to make eye contact. "Do I look like I don't mean it?"

Arizona was too afraid to look up and find that Callie wasn't really there yet, even if the brunette thought she was. She tried to pull her head out of Callie's grasp, but the other woman held on. "Callie, please."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Please, just look at me." Callie smiled when blue eyes finally made contact with hers. Her smile wavered when she saw how scared the blonde looked. Callie knew she was the cause of that and it pained her. "I love you," she said, making sure to keep her voice steady and confident. "I know I've been weird, but I was going about all this wrong. I was trying to start over, when all we really need to do is pick up where we left off. I never stopped loving you and I will always love you. I need you to believe me." Callie held her breath as she waited for Arizona to respond. She could tell the blonde was searching her eyes for something. Callie wasn't worried though. She knew Arizona would be able to find what she was looking for, because she meant exactly what she said. She let out her breath the moment Arizona's eyes filled with love and trust and waited impatiently for something to happen. "Mariposa, say something please."

Arizona's face broke out into the widest smile she could managed. "I love you too."

"Good." Callie let out a small laugh. It felt amazing to hear that again. She stumbled back when the blonde suddenly threw her arms around her neck and wrapped her legs around her waist. When their lips connected they both inhaled sharply from the rush of overwhelming uncontrollable emotions that flooded their bodies, throwing them completely off guard. They've felt this before since the rekindling of their relationship, but it was much stronger now. They could still taste traces of wine and tears as their lips moved hungrily against each other, trying to quell the craving and desire they weren't aware had been nagging deep within them since the last time they confessed their love for one another all those years ago. They tried to pull apart, but immediately pressed their lips together again, not wanting it to end quite yet. The moaned against each other when their tongues met, increasing the passion flowing through their veins. When her wildly thumping heart couldn't take anymore, Arizona pulled away and rested her forehead against Callie's. She closed her eyes, absorbing the familiar and very much missed feeling of the love her girlfriend exuded now that she wasn't holding anything back. "I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"Me too." Callie closed her eyes and smiled as she inhaled the blonde's intoxicating scent. "So much."

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too." Callie opened her eyes and patted Arizona's thighs to get her to jump down. "That used to be a lot easier."

"I'm sorry." Arizona lowered her legs to the ground. "I didn't think that through."

"It's okay. I liked it." Callie grinned and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again. "I like you."

"I like you too." Arizona smiled back. "Just a little bit though," she said as she unwrapped her arms from Callie's neck. "I want to finish reading my book."

"Can you finish that later?" Callie tried to stop her from going to get it, but the blonde was too quick. "I really want to go back to your apartment and see if numbers 10 and 87-99 are still true too."

"Wait, I didn't get to read 87-98," Arizona said as she tried to open the book, but Callie ripped it out of her hand. "Hey! What do they say?"

"Do you want to read it?" Callie smiled seductively and started dragging Arizona backwards towards the door. "Or do you want me to show you?"

Arizona's eyes went wide in excitement when she saw the obvious lust in her girlfriend's eyes. "I want you to show me." She smiled as she turned the tables and started pushing Callie towards the door. "I definitely want you to show me."


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona's smile was confident, but her shaking hands betrayed her as she worked to unbutton Callie's top. She wasn't sure why, but whatever they had built up on the roof flew right out the window as soon as they entered the intimate space of Arizona's bedroom. When she glanced up she saw that her girlfriend was watching her in a way that made her heart skip a beat, making her fumble with the last button. "Nervous?" Callie asked, her voice seeming louder than necessary in the quiet of the bedroom.

"A little bit," Arizona admitted. When she undid the last button, she ran her hands under the soft material and pushed it off the brunette's shoulders, letting it fall down her arms. She blew out a trembling breath as she ran her fingers over the exposed skin of Callie's chest. "I feel like it's our first time all over again."

"It kind of is."

"Yeah, but I'm not that awkward, inexperienced kid anymore. I actually know what to expect now and I'm still..." Arizona sighed. She'd never been nervous like this before and she wasn't exactly a neophyte when it came to sex, but it'd never meant this much to her before either. "I don't know how to explain it."

"It's okay." Callie grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it over her pounding heart. "Feel that?" She waited for Arizona to nod. "I'm nervous too."

"That makes me feel a little better." Arizona pulled her hand out of Callie's grasp and moved to unbuckle her belt. As she pulled down Callie's jeans, Arizona's eyes were immediately drawn to the smudge of purple and black on the lower part of her right hip and gasped when she realized what it was. "You have a tattoo?"

Callie looked down at the now faded and barely recognizable butterfly tattoo she'd carried around for fifteen years as a constant reminder of her lost love and the night of too much tequila and bad choices that led into an entire summer of even more tequila and bad choices. "Yeah..." She didn't know what else to say. This didn't seem like the appropriate time to explain it, but now she realized she should before things went any further.

"Why?" Arizona bent over so she could get a better look. It looked old and poorly done, but she could see now that it was a butterfly. She placed a light kiss on it and traced it with her finger, looking up to find Callie watching her with an intensity she couldn't quite figure out. "Calliope, what?"

"I have to tell you something I should have already told you," Callie said in a shaky voice that made Arizona's heart sink.

"Why do you look so scared?"

"Because I'm not sure if you'll like me anymore."

"I promise that there is nothing you can say that will make me stop loving you."

"Please, don't say that." Callie let out a ragged sigh as she fought back tears. "Not when you don't know."

Arizona took Callie's hands, led her to the bed, and sat them down facing each other. She waited with bated breath for the brunette to talk. Callie had never felt more vulnerable before as she sat there half naked with Arizona's eyes trying to penetrate her mind. She didn't know where to start and the longer she sat there in silence, the more worried the blonde became. Callie didn't want Arizona to have to break her promise because she was sure what she was about to say would disgust her as much as it disgusted herself. "Calliope, please talk to me." The pleading request made the brunette's heart ache and she decided she may as well get it over with.

"I almost didn't survive my second year of college. I was working long shifts practically every single day, I struggled to keep on top of my school work and I was missing you more than I ever did before. When the year was finally over, I was so relieved. I had a second job lined up for the summer and I didn't have to take any classes until fall. My plan was to save as much money as possible, so I wouldn't have to work as much when school started again. On the night of my last day of classes, I went out to celebrate with some coworkers. Addy had left to go home for the summer and I felt like I deserved some fun after practically two years without it. We ended up at a friend of a friend's apartment. I had way too much to drink and got this in the kitchen from some guy who stole a machine from a shop he got fired from."

Arizona's mouth dropped opened. She couldn't believe someone as smart as Callie would do something so stupid. "Do you even know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes and I don't need that lecture right now. I know that I'm extremely lucky I didn't contract anything from it."

"Is that it?" Arizona frowned. She didn't see why the brunette was nervous about that.

"No." Callie hugged herself, trying to not feel so exposed. That had been the easy part. "There was this girl there. I could feel her watching me since the second I walked in the door and I could tell in her eyes that she was interested. She was cute, I guess. Pretty much the exact opposite of you. I had to admit to myself that I was interested too. I hadn't even looked at another person in that way in over two years at that point. I decided it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her, except, when I approached her, no talking happened. I ended up dragging her into the nearest bathroom, fucking her against the door and then leaving. She was the first person I touched after you and it made me physically sick." Callie saw the blonde flinch at her crude choice of words, but there really wasn't any other way to describe it. The flood gates were opened now, so she continued before Arizona could say anything. "That night started my descent deeper into hell, basically. I ended up losing my second job. It's a miracle I managed to keep my first job. What happened with that first girl, happened again with a guy I worked with. I was so lonely and really fucking confused about myself. I just wanted to forget you. It kept happening over and over. Women or men, it didn't matter to me. I felt like I was cheating on you and it killed me, but I couldn't stop it either. I didn't even remember or know most of their names. I'd never let them reciprocate. I didn't want it. I barely let them kiss me. I used them to try and regain some control back in my life and disposed of them like garbage. It made me feel dirty and disgusting. I still do sometimes. The amount of self-loathing I experienced put me in a pretty dark place for a long time." Callie stopped talking to try and read what the blonde was thinking. She was expecting to see her look as disgusted as she felt, but all she saw was the last thing she was expecting. She had a look of understanding. "Say something, please."

"Calliope..." Arizona sighed heavily. "I'm not going to punish you for something that happened a million years ago, especially since I practically did the same thing. Except you were brave enough to tell me to my face, not in a letter."

"I don't feel very brave." Callie reached out to cup Arizona's cheek. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know." Arizona leaned into the brunette's hand and smiled sadly. "Sounds like we tried to drown our sorrows in alcohol and sex."

"Didn't work though," Callie said with a short, mirthless laugh.

"No, not at all."

"You still love me?" Callie asked with a trembling voice.

"I do." Arizona smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "Very much."

"After that summer, I tried dating this girl Addison set me up with, but she wasn't you. So I tried dating men, which worked out a little better, but they still weren't you. I kind of gave up for a while. I needed to focus on work and school anyway." Callie shrugged. "When I first moved here, I fell into the same bad habits with a few failed relationships mixed in. Eventually I was somehow able to redirect a lot of my focus into my work. It's why I've accomplished so much already, but I still used sex to avoid the hard stuff in my life and in my relationships. Even with Shan, I used it to distract her. I know she knows I was doing it too, but she let me. I really don't want to do that with you too."

"And that's why you made us wait." Arizona hoped Callie wasn't telling her that she wanted to keep waiting. She'd understand, but it would still be disappointing.

"I didn't make you wait that long."

"Felt like an eternity."

"I'm sorry. This is just so important to me. You're not just another person. If I can't get myself to move past this, then it could destroy us." Callie sighed as she ran her hand over the blonde's shirt. She really wanted to see what was underneath, but wasn't sure if now was the right time after all. "I completely killed the mood, didn't I?"

"Not for me." Arizona leaned forward and stopped when their lips were a mere half inch apart. "I want this more than ever now."

"Me too. So much." Callie paused for a beat before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Arizona gasped in surprise at the sudden aggression and responded with just as much fervor. Without breaking their kiss, they clumsily scrambled up the bed, settling with Callie straddling the blonde's hips. Nerves completely forgotten, Arizona unhooked the brunette's bra, taking it off and throwing it away from them. She reached down and pulled on Callie's underwear to show she wanted them gone. Their tongues continued to dance together sensually as the brunette carefully and awkwardly removed the last remaining article of clothing she was wearing. When she felt nails scrape up her back, she tore herself away from Arizona's lips and sat up. "Wait." She panted as her lungs struggled to keep up.

"What?" Arizona couldn't keep the grin off her face as she reached up and cupped both of the other woman's breasts. "You're still perfect," she said as she gently squeezed them in her hands.

"Care to explain to me why I'm naked and you're fully clothed?"

"There isn't an explanation, but you could fix it instead of complaining about it."

"I wasn't comp-" Callie cut herself off and shook her head. This was not the time to be talking, especially when all she really wanted to be doing was getting Arizona naked. She made quick work of ridding the blonde of her shirt and bra before climbing off of her to take off her jeans and underwear. When she was free of all her clothes, Callie didn't move. She just stared at the other woman, transfixed by her ethereal beauty. A hand lightly stroked her cheek, pulling her out of her frozen state. She found Arizona's eyes and smiled. "God, you're gorgeous," Callie said as she crawled back up the blonde's body, lowering herself between her legs. The feel of the other woman's bare skin against hers made her entire body tingle. Before she could get any further, Arizona reached up and grabbed the back of her neck with both hands and forced her face into her shoulder, so her mouth was close to the brunette's ear.

"When I saw you this way for the first time, I didn't think you could get any sexier, but now I see that I was wrong. So wrong. You've changed, Calliope, and I want you so fucking bad right now, you don't even know." Her low, seductive voice and choice of words made Callie's pulse sky rocket. It was different and it excited her. She tried to pull out of her grip, but Arizona held on. "I know you're used to being the one in control and calling all the shots. I know that you don't know how to give that up to someone else, but this is me, Calliope. You say you trust me, now show me. Surrender yourself to me. Let me love you. Let me make you feel good," Arizona cajoled as she sucked Callie's earlobe between her lips. "I know you want it."

At that, Callie managed to break out of Arizona's grip and lifted her head to make eye contact. They searched each other's eyes, each trying to figure out how to proceed. Even if the brunette still wasn't sure about not being the one in control, there was no way she could resist the blonde now. Finally, Arizona saw an almost imperceptive nod from Callie and immediately rolled them over, her eager hands roaming over the soft flesh of the other woman, caressing every curve she could reach, reacquainting herself with the brunette's body. It wasn't as lean, muscular, and hard as it once was. It was filled out, fuller, and softer. Arizona preferred it this way. As much as Callie was enjoying the warming sensation of the blonde's hands exploring her, she needed to feel more.

"Arizona..." Callie whispered breathlessly. "Please, touch me." It was the small hint of desperation in the brunette's voice that made Arizona immediately slide her hand down between them, stopping to cup her mound before using her fingers to spread her apart. They took a simultaneous quick intake of breath when she dipped her fingers in. The intimate touch made Callie squirm and whimper. It was barely anything and she was already overwhelmed by it all.

"You're so wet," Arizona said, mostly to herself. It felt so good to be able to touch Callie like this again. The blonde heard Callie let out a little sigh as she started to languidly circle her clit, her rising pelvis silently begging for more. Arizona smiled to herself and lowered her head to cover an erect nipple with her mouth. Even though it was tasteless, just knowing whose it was and having that person whimpering and writhing underneath her made Arizona hum in delight as she rolled it between her lips and flicked it with her tongue. "I've missed you," she said quietly before moving to the woman's other breast, keeping her fingers slow and steady. As much as Arizona wanted to dive right in, she also wanted the other woman to take the time to really feel and enjoy this. The blonde had a feeling that's not how it usually worked for Callie and she was going to make sure that changed for good.

The slow massaging of Arizona's nimble fingertips along with the way she was nibbling her chest ignited the long forgotten yearning Callie had buried deep inside of her to be touched again in this way. It wasn't the same lust filled power trip she'd felt every other time she'd had sex with another person where her goal was just to get the other person off, occasionally get off herself, and then move on. It was the feeling of being touched by someone she was able to let herself connect with physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Something she hadn't been able to do in her entire adult life. But this person who was making her feel this way wasn't just anyone, it was Arizona. Her Arizona. The only person in the universe she could trust with anything: her darkest secrets, her deepest fears, her hopes, her dreams, her heart, her body. And with that thought, Callie was able to give herself up for the first time in seventeen years because she was Arizona's, Arizona was hers,and all of that other stuff didn't mattered in this moment.

Arizona felt the shift in the other woman and knew she was letting herself go. She propped herself up on one arm and lifted her head to find Callie's eyes again as she easily slid a finger as deep inside the brunette as she could go and slowly pulled it back out, making Callie gasp and need more. Her craving for pure sexual gratification was at an all time high, now that she remembered what she'd been missing. She stared into the blonde's eyes, begging without words for her to continue. Arizona used two fingers to enter her again and again, increasing her tempo with each thrust, but still careful not to get too carried away. When Callie threw her head back and closed her eyes, Arizona shifted most of her weight to her knees and dropped her head to look down the lengths of their bodies. The brunette's legs were spread open wide below her and the erotic sight of her own fingers disappearing deep inside of her girlfriend as her hips lifted to match each of her thrusts almost made Arizona collapse. Being able to see and feel Callie in this way again was almost too much for the blonde to handle. She lifted her head again and leaned down to reconnect their mouths, enjoying the uninhibited way the brunette panted and moaned against her lips. When their tongues met, the hunger and need from their earlier kiss came rushing back, making Arizona lose her restraint and start to increase the speed and force of her movements. The blonde didn't think it was possible for Callie to make her any more turned on than she already was, but the moans of approval now filling her mouth proved her wrong.

The weight of Arizona's body sliding on top of hers as she filled her in the best possible way combined with the scent of their sweat slicked bodies, the blonde's sweet shampoo and their mixed arousal was starting to overwhelm Callie. All of her senses were being invaded by Arizona and she felt completely surrounded by her. Needing to feel as much contact as possible, she wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and her legs around her thighs, locking them together. As the other woman's thrusts became more insistent, Callie could feel something building up within her that was more powerful than she'd ever experienced. Not caring if she was hurting her, Callie squeezed the woman in her arms tighter. Unable to focus on anything other than what was happening deep inside her, she broke their kiss and buried her face in Arizona's neck. She could feel that the blonde's pulse was racing just as fast as hers and she was breathing just as heavily. Callie bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to completely surrender herself to Arizona. Sudden pressure on her clit made all of that mounting tension within her body finally explode out of her, making her cry out in both pleasure and surprise. She released the blonde and collapsed onto the bed as she continued to jerk sporadically. Arizona slowed her fingers to a gentler stroke, bringing the brunette down slowly. When Callie stopped quivering, Arizona pulled out. Unable to hold her own weight up anymore, the blonde carefully settled herself onto the other woman's body. She pressed her ear against Callie's heart and smiled as it thumped wildly against her cheek. She forgot how much she missed this and was happy that Callie let her. She lifted her head and placed her lips on the brunette's flush cheek, trying to get her to open her eyes. When that didn't work, she tried the other cheek.

As she struggled to regain her composure, Callie was distantly aware that the blonde was covering her face in kisses. She opened her eyes and found that Arizona had the biggest smile on her lips and a sweet tenderness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Arizona asked as she used her clean finger to trace the brunette's bottom lip. It was still swollen and wet from when she was biting it and her face was shiny with perspiration. Since words still escaped her, Callie just smiled back as best she could and nodded. She watched as the blonde lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean. "You taste the same," Arizona said with a smirk.

"I do not." Callie laughed hoarsely and turned to her side, capturing Arizona in her arms and pulling her close against her chest. They laid their silently as they breathed each other in, not knowing what to say. The significance of what just happened was not lost on either on them.

"Thank you," Arizona said finally. The sudden small burst of warmth from her breath against Callie's neck made the brunette shudder.

"For what?" Callie frowned. She felt like she should be thanking her, not the other way around.

"For trusting me just now."

"I never stopped trusting you."

"I know. You tell me that, but actions speak louder than words, especially with you."

Callie shifted so she was hovering over the blonde. "Let me show you how much I love you."

"Callie..." Arizona moaned when the brunette's lips went straight for her favorite spot on her neck.

"Calliope."

"What?"

"I want you to call me Calliope when we're like this," Callie said as she kissed her way further down the blonde's neck. "It's the only thing I've saved for you and it's all I have left to offer." She stopped and looked up to make sure Arizona was listening. "Please?"

"Calliope, I'm really going to need you to touch me now. If I have to wait any longer, I might go crazy."

Knowing this was not the time to be teasing the blonde, Callie caressed her body with her hands, wanting to fully feel every bit of flesh and every curve. Her lips followed her fingers as they made their way down, until she reached her goal. She could smell how aroused the other woman was before she could see it. Arizona's legs spread wider as Callie kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. The brunette stopped to take a second to admire the other woman's most intimate place. "You're still beautiful, Mariposa," Callie said before swiping her tongue slowly over the blonde's wet slit. Delving inside, she moaned as she fully tasted her. Her impatient tongue didn't waste any time exploring her girlfriend's folds even further. Every nerve in the blonde's body was awakened by the other woman's lips and tongue licking and sucking her with ardor and she struggled to keep her body under control. She couldn't control the moans from spilling from her lips though, not that she wanted to. She knew how much the brunette used to like it and she doubted that had changed.

"Calliope, I really need more."

The request combined with the sounds Arizona was making made Callie's tongue even more eager. She plunged it into the other woman, pulled it out and flattened it across Arizona's clit with a hard lazy stroke. As she did it again, she pushed two fingers into the blonde, making her hips jerk up violently into Callie's face. After a few thrusts, the brunette felt fingers tangle in her hair and tug her forcefully upward. Without removing her fingers, she kissed Arizona's clit before moving back up her body. She settled herself on top of her girlfriend, still not believing she was here, and smiled down at her. "Is it okay to kiss you?" Callie asked, remembering that it used to gross the blonde out. She received a bruising kiss as an answer, their wet lips gliding over each other. Callie thought she might actually combust from the hotness of it. Then Arizona forced her tongue into the depths of the brunette's mouth and moaned loudly, making Callie forget what she was supposed to be doing. When Arizona bucked her hips up into her, she remembered she was still inside the blonde and picked up where she left off with vigor.

As her climax started to build in force, Arizona broke their kiss and hugged the brunette closer. She sank her teeth into Callie's shoulder, making the brunette growl into her ear, and spurring them both on even more. Callie knew there was going to be a mark left on her body from the Arizona's teeth and she retaliated with a bruising nip to the base of the blonde's neck, which only made Arizona hiss and bite down again. Her nails dug into Callie's back as the brunette continued to leave painful, but pleasurable marks across her chest. It was as if they were re-staking their claims on to each other's bodies and neither woman minded being possessed by the other. Just when Arizona was about to reach her peak, the brunette slowed her movements down to almost a complete stop. "Not yet," Callie whispered in her ear. "I want to savor this."

When Callie picked up her pace again, Arizona moved her hand between their bodies, wanting to please her girlfriend as much as she was pleasing her. The brunette quickly understood her intentions and they shifted together, tangling their legs and easily finding the right position before falling into an almost frenzied rhythm. It was like their bodies remembered each other and knew exactly what to do. The shameless way they explicitly voiced their pleasure and moved, moaned, and grunted against each other was fueled by years and years of pent-up passion that was only reserved for each other. They knew that being together like this again would be amazing, but neither of them were prepared for the intense onslaught of both raw emotion and physical pleasure as they reconnected. They both were having a hard time fighting back tears from all the feelings that were threatening to break down the dam that was holding them back. They were completely consumed in each other now and as they brought each other closer to ecstasy, they both knew that this is exactly where they were always meant to be and nothing else mattered.

* * *

_Something tickling Arizona's face slowly brought her out of a deep slumber. She stretched her arms over her head and frowned in confusion when her hands didn't hit her headboard like normal. That's when she realized her back was stiff and achy from lying on a hard surface and that she was naked under the thin blanket that covered her. She snapped her eyes open and turned her head to find her girlfriend propped up on her elbow and grinning at her. "Morning!" Callie said with significantly more cheer than the blonde has ever heard come from her mouth, especially in the morning. Arizona blinked as she looked around. In her sleep filled haze, she was still really confused._

_"What time is it?" Arizona asked, her voice scratchy from sleep. _

_"I have no idea."_

_"We're in the treehouse?" It wasn't unusual for them to fall asleep up here. What was unusual was that she wasn't wearing any clothes. When Callie scooted closer and wrapped herself around her side, she noticed that her girlfriend was also sans clothing and that's when she remembered. Her cheeks heated up at the thought of it. "Oh my god," she said as she covered her face. "It wasn't a dream."_

_"Nope." Callie grinned wider and kissed the blonde's hand that was covering her face. The action causing Arizona to lower them. She turned her head and matched her girlfriend's grin._

_"Wow..." That was all Arizona could come up with at that moment._

_"I know. How do you feel?"_

_"Really good. You?"_

_"I didn't think I could love you anymore than I already did." Even if it was a little tentative and awkward at first, they had ended up connecting in ways Callie didn't know were possible. The brunette took the lead first, trying to appear more confidant than she felt. She was relieved when Arizona had enjoyed what she did. It was when they switched positions that all her confidence faded away, leaving her feeling exposed and very nervous, but Arizona had been so gentle and sweet with her, making sure she was comfortable and relaxed, knowing that her previous experiences with her ex were execrable. Callie had never been treated or touched that way before. After some trial and error and after they both gained more confidence as the night went on, it ended up being mind blowing. "Last night proved me wrong though. I love you now more than ever."_

_"How are you so perfect?" Arizona has heard about all kinds of horrible first time stories from her friends and she couldn't have asked for a better experience._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Never mind. I just... I love you too." She shifted so she could wrap her arms around Callie, sighing as her girlfriend's bare skin rubbed against hers. "I think naked cuddling is my new favorite thing."_

_Callie lifted her head and smirked at the blonde. "Better than the amazing orgasms I gave you? Because you sounded like you really, really liked those." She had been pleasantly surprised to find that the blonde was not at all shy about expressing out loud how much she liked what she was doing. She laughed when Arizona blushed and kissed her shoulder. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."_

_"I'm sorry." Arizona blushed deeper. She was embarrassed about being embarrassed._

_"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I really liked it." Callie stretched her neck so she could kiss the blonde's now hot cheek. "Besides, I'm the one who should be embarrassed. You blew me out of the water. Where did you learn that?"_

_"Umm..." Arizona reached down for the blanket and hid herself underneath it as she mumbled something._

_"What?" Callie laughed and pulled the covers away. "Arizona!"_

_"I practiced, okay?" Arizona said with the guiltiest expression._

_"Huh? How?" Callie's eyes grew wide when she realized why she meant. Arizona watched as the biggest grin spread across the brunette's face._

_"What?"_

_"That's... that's..." Callie stuttered as she tried to get her mind back on track and away from picturing her girlfriend touching herself. "That's just really hot."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really," Callie said as she rolled on top of Arizona, her body humming at the feel of the naked blonde under her. The sensation was still new and she didn't think she'd ever get used to how amazing it felt. "I'm going to need you to show me what else you've been practicing."_

_"We can't; we have school." Arizona sighed as Callie's lips made their way down her neck. The brunette was not playing fair right now._

_Callie growled when the blonde pushed her hips up. She wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or not, but it did nothing to make her want to stop. "Fuck school. We work really hard and deserve a day off."_

_"Callie! Language."_

_Callie lifted her head and propped herself up on her hands. "You're really scolding me right now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Arizona gasped when she saw the brunette's neck and chest up close for the first time. They were covered in some very angry looking hickeys. "Did I do that?"_

_"Yeah, you got a little carried away." Callie smirked. "I'd appreciate if you would keep them a little lower next time."_

_"I am so sorry!" Arizona covered her face again. She was horrified that she couldn't control herself._

_"It's okay." Callie pried her hands away. "I liked it. It was like you were claiming me and that is more than okay with me." She lowered herself again and placed a soft, loving kiss on the blonde's lips. "I'm yours now," she whispered like it was a secret._

_"You were already mine," Arizona whispered back. "You'll always be mine."_

_"And don't you forget it."_

_"Never."_

* * *

Callie wasn't sure how long she'd been watching Arizona sleep, but she was seriously thinking about canceling all her plans, so that she could watch her for the rest of the day. In repose, the blonde's face looked young and angelic. Like everything negative that had happened up until now was forgotten while she slept. This was how Callie remembered her: innocent and free of any pain, heart break, and loss. She wished more than anything she could have protected the blonde from having to experience any of those things, but that's not the way their lives worked out. As she ran her finger up Arizona's cheek, across her forehead and down the other cheek, she vowed to make sure the blonde never experienced any of those things again.

Callie was both emotionally and physically drained from a night of torrid love making and knew she should be sleeping too. It was now six A.M., she was beyond exhausted and she had a long day ahead of her, but she couldn't turn her brain off or stop staring at the woman next to her. She didn't know she was capable of feeling this way again and she wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself. This was the first chance she'd really gotten to sit and just think since Arizona had come back into her life. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed for the better in such a short amount of time, but, then again, her life had been completely ruined in a matter of seconds. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing Arizona's cheeks. She couldn't help herself. The blonde must not have been in as deep a sleep as Callie thought because when she pulled away, bright blue eyes were staring back at her. "Morning," Callie smiled.

Arizona smiled back and closed her eyes again. "You still like to watch me sleep?"

"What do you mean still?"

"You used to do it all the time."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I always knew when you were watching me, which was pretty much always. What time is it?"

"A little after six."

"Ugh." Arizona groaned and rolled onto her side. "I can't remember the last time I've ever been this sore from sex."

"I'm sorry," Callie said as she laid on her back and opened her arms to let the blonde climb on top. They both sighed happily as their bodies melted into each other.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I know." Callie laughed.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I'm dreaming. You?"

"The same actually."

"Pretty damn good dream, though." Callie felt Arizona smile against her skin and hugged her closer to her chest. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah..." Arizona smiled wider and lifted her head. "I love you too," she said as she ran her finger over the very faint bruises on Callie's shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping them hidden this time. I'm a little old to be walking around with visible hickeys."

"I've learned to control myself a little better. And they're love bites, not hickeys." Arizona sighed as she reminisced about simpler times. "Now you're mine."

"I've always been yours, remember?"

"Not always." They both felt the mood in the room change drastically at that ill-conceived statement as they thought about how true it was. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's all part of our history now. We can't ignore it." Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head. "I will always be yours now. Okay?"

"God, I hope so."

"Don't think like that. You're supposed to be the optimistic one."

"I'm sorry."

"Say it."

"No, it'll jinx us."

"Say it."

"You'll always be mine." Arizona smiled. She liked the way it sounded out loud now.

"And don't you forget it."

"Never."

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Callie pulled away from Arizona and turned to walk back down the path of the cafe she had agreed to meet her mother at. She hadn't even walked in the door yet and she was feeling panicky.

Arizona grabbed the brunette's hand before she got too far. "Calliope, wait."

"Arizona, I can't."

"Okay, then you don't have to."

"Really?"

"Come here." Arizona pulled Callie into a tight hug and rubbed her back to try to calm her down. She could practically feel the brunette buzzing from anxiety. "You don't have to do this if you really don't want to. If that's the case, then we'll just leave. If you want to have your questions answered and don't think you can handle it, then I'm telling you right now that that's not true. You can do this."

"I don't know." Callie breathed in the other woman's calming scent and burrowed her face deeper into her hair, trying to hide herself from the unknown.

"You stood up to your father and Aria. Your mom is nothing compared to that."

"It's different," Callie mumbled.

"Hon, I can't hear you."

Callie reluctantly pulled her face out of her girlfriend's hair. "I said, it's different."

"We can go, if you really want to. Just remember, I know you can do this and I'll be right here with you to remind you of that whenever you think you can't."

"Okay."

"'Okay' we're going? Or 'okay' we're staying?"

"I want to stay." Callie smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. What did you do?"

"I was a mess."

"A beautiful mess." Arizona smiled affectionately. The wind decided to pick up at the moment, whipping the Callie's hair up around them. The blonde reached up and pushed the stray hairs out of her girlfriend's face. Resting her palm on Callie's cheek, she pulled her closer for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, they sighed into each other. They both felt Callie's anxiety melt away and wore matching grins when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Calliope? Arizona?"

Both women stiffened at the surprisingly still familiar voice, but they didn't move. Their little bubble felt much safer. "You ready for this?" Arizona whispered.

"You promise you'll be here the whole time?"

"I promise." Arizona pecked her lips. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Okay, now I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, thank you for** **all your amazingly kind words on the last chapter. I was super nervous about it and didn't even check the reviews for a few days. I didn't want to mess up. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and taking the time to review. I appreciate it very much!**

**Secondly, I am very grateful for caliente0323, who betas every one of the chapters in this story and I keep forgetting to credit her. I'm sorry, lady!**

* * *

She had watched the two women walk up the sidewalk hand-in-hand towards the cafe. She watched as the blonde calmed the brunette down after a brief moment of panic. Then she watched two people, who were obviously in love, show that love openly and without fear in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. She could never understand what was so wrong about that. As she approached them, she couldn't believe how much they had grown into beautiful women. "Calliope? Arizona?" They ignored her. She wasn't surprised. She waited patiently as they whispered back and forth. She wasn't ready yet anyway. She didn't know how to explain to her daughter how much of a bad mother she was. Where did she even start?

* * *

_"Carlos, where's Calliope?" Lucia asked, as she let herself into his office. "Her car is outside, but she's not in her room. I was hoping she was here."_

_"She's in California."_

_"California?" Lucia frowned. She didn't get how her daughter was across the country and she didn't know about it. Unless... "Did she go with the Robbinses?" She jumped when her husband slammed his hands on his desk._

_"Do not mention those people in this household ever again!"_

_"But-"_

_"Lucia!"_

_"Where is Calliope?" Lucia asked again with more force than she'd ever used with her husband._

_"I told you. She's finishing off her year at my alma mater."_

_"You hated that school. You said it was like a prison."_

_"It was a fine school."_

_"Why on earth would you send her there?"_

_"I didn't. She wanted to go."_

_"No, there's no way she'd leave Arizona."_

_"What do you know about that girl?" Carols snapped with fire in his eyes. Lucia knew at that moment that her husband knew what she knew and wasn't sure how to answer. She knew that the young girl had pulled her daughter out of whatever slump she'd been in most of her life and that Callie had been happier than she'd ever seen her. She also knew there was no way her husband would accept their relationship. That was why she had allowed Callie to reside at the Robbins' whenever she wanted, even though she didn't approve of her teenaged daughter being away from home so often. She trusted Callie to make good decisions and as long as she stayed out of trouble and kept up her grades, Lucia just let her be, even if she missed her terribly. "I know that she has been a good friend to our daughter."_

_"That girl is nothing, but a deviant," Carlos said venomously. "She is no friend of Calliope's."_

_"Carlos, what did you do?"_

_"All I did was give our daughter what she wanted. It's what we always agree to do, is it not?"_

_"I have a hard time believing Calliope would want this."_

_"You were nothing without me, Lucia. Do you want to go back to that life?"_

_"No." She loathed herself for saying it, but she knew he was right._

_"Then I suggest you stop asking me questions and leave. I'm very busy. This house isn't free, you know." Carlos watched as his defeated wife stood up to leave. When she got to the door, he stopped her. "Lucia, if I hear that you tried to contact those people, you'll regret it."_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"I would never. You are my wife. I am just doing what I know is best for our family." Carlos didn't understand what had gotten into her. Lucia never questioned any of his decisions._

_Since she knew there was no use arguing with him, all Lucia could do was nod and leave. Before heading upstairs, she stopped by the kitchen. "Elise, would you, please, bring me up a drink?"_

_"Of course, Mrs. Torres. Your usual?" The maid knew better than to question why her employer would request alcohol before noon._

_"Yes, thank you." Lucia turned to leave, but lingered at the door. "You better make that two."_

* * *

"Mrs. Torres?"

Lucia looked up at the sound of her name. Arizona was now standing protectively in front of Callie, like she was ready to fight off whatever evils came her way. The way her daughter was looking at her apprehensively broke Lucia's heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The three woman didn't know what to say as they sized each other up. Callie thought she'd feel a much stronger reaction to seeing this woman, but with Arizona's hand gripping hers, she felt more at peace than anything. Lucia stepped forward tentatively and looked past the blonde. "I know I don't deserve it, but I'd really like to hug you, Calliope."

Arizona felt Callie squeeze her hand to say she was okay and dropped it as she stepped aside. She watched as they went to hug each other. It was stiff and awkward at first, but then she saw her girlfriend relax into her mother's embrace. Arizona couldn't keep the smile off her face. She knew how important this was to Callie. "I missed you, Mama," Callie said breathlessly. She was having a hard time controlling her emotions now. Even with all the uncertainty, being in her mother's arms again felt so good and it completely caught her off guard.

"I've missed you, too." Lucia smiled through some tears of her own and reluctantly released Callie. She wanted to hold on to her forever.

"I need to know why," Callie said, jumping right in. She didn't want to get too attached already.

"We'll talk, but we should go inside." Lucia turned to Arizona. "Do I get a hug from you too?"

"Sure." Arizona smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"It's so good to see you girls together," Lucia said, taking a hand from each of them into her own. "You two always did make a great pair." The couple exchanged small smiles. They didn't need Lucia to tell them that. They felt the older woman squeeze their hands before letting go and leaving them on the sidewalk to go into the restaurant.

"She looks..." Arizona trailed off. They had both been surprised at how much Lucia seemed to have aged. It was like they hadn't seen her in thirty years. Callie did a quick calculation and figured her mother was in her mid-fifties by now.

"I know. I wonder if I should be worried." Callie sighed. "Do you think this is actually going to work?"

"Let's go find out." Arizona placed her hand on the small of the brunette's back and led them inside. They easily found Lucia at a table in the corner. No words were exchanged as they looked over the menu and it wasn't until the waiter came to take their order that Lucia finally spoke up.

"Cameron tells me you're surgeons now," Lucia said as she sipped her coffee. "That makes me proud of both of you."

"Yeah, thanks." Callie smiled stiffly.

"She wants to be a doctor too. She's a wonderful child. All of them are."

"I've noticed." Callie would love to hear more about them, but she wanted answers more than anything.

"I suppose that's not why you're here." Lucia sighed heavily. "Calliope, you led me to believe you were happy. I really thought you were."

"That's why you stop talking to me?"

"No, your father intercepted one of your messages and was furious. He threatened to cut me off from everything and from my family. Cameron and Brandon were just babies back then."

"You chose them over me." Callie had already figured that out, but hearing it out loud hurt. She had hoped there was a better explanation.

"I had nowhere else to go. My father and mother were gone. I have no idea where my siblings are. You were in New York at school and living your life. I didn't want to burden you."

"So ignoring me was the next best option?"

"I thought I had to. I have regretted it ever since."

"You had plenty of time to call me. My number didn't change for eight years."

"I did a couple of times, just to hear your voice. I didn't know what to say though, so I hung up." Lucia bowed her head in shame. "And I didn't want you to know that I had been drinking. I was embarrassed."

"Drinking?" Callie's heart sank.

"Yes. Next month, I will be eight years sober."

Callie gaped at her mother in surprise. "It was that bad?"

"Bad enough for your sister to take my grandchildren away from me. That was the wake up call I needed to seek help."

"Aria didn't say anything."

"I asked her not to."

"Are you...?" Callie wasn't sure how to finish her question.

"I'm really good now. Those kids are the light of my life, especially Brandon. Not that I'd ever pick a favorite, but he and I just get each other. Reminds me of how my relationship with you used to be. Cameron has so much of her mother in her, other than her book smarts. The twins are their own special breed." Lucia laughed before quickly sobering up. "I missed you so much when you were away at the Robbins'. Your father and sister always got along better with one another. It was like she was his and you were mine."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come home more. I always thought no one cared."

"Calliope, I always thought you were born to love and I never knew where you got it from. As a child, you did it openly and honestly and you always made sure everyone and even everything knew exactly how much you loved them. When you got older, that started to change and you were much more selective when it came to who you shared that with. Then you just stopped all together. I never understood why. Then Arizona came and you changed. You obviously loved her, but I didn't realize to what capacity until that night of your car accident. When I saw you two together, I caught a glimpse of my happy, carefree little girl again. I didn't want to interfere with that just because I was a lonely older mother."

"But you saw us together plenty of other times."

"No, not like that. When Barbara and I came in to the emergency room, we heard you laughing and talking behind the curtain. I hadn't heard you laugh like that in years and it warmed my heart. Then Barbara pulled back the curtain and we saw you kissing."

"So, you knew?" Arizona asked, speaking up for the first time since entering the restaurant.

"Yes."

"And my mom knew that you knew?" Arizona was shocked. How could her mother know something so huge and keep it secret? The blonde was really getting sick of all the secrets and lies they kept finding out about recently.

"I think so. We never talked about it." Lucia looked at her daughter, who suddenly looked dejected. "Calliope?"

Callie's mind was reeling with that news. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before looking up at her mother. "I can't believe you knew and didn't do anything to stop him from sending me away."

"I knew that if he found out, he'd do something drastic, but I didn't know he knew and that he was going to do that."

"Would you have stopped him?"

"I don't know," Lucia answered honestly.

"Did you know where I was?" Callie waited for an answer, but at that moment Lucia seemed to find her lap very interesting. "Mama, did you know where I was?" She asked more assertively.

"I-" Lucia looked between the pained expression on her daughter's face and the fixed, inscrutable stare of the blonde. She knew there was no point in lying about anything now. She came here to get everything out in the open and to hopefully mend their relationship in any way possible. "Yes."

"We're done," Callie said, standing up abruptly.

"Calliope, please. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. I know you couldn't go against what he said because you were a coward. It's how it always was and how it always will be. Money, status, and saving face were always more important to you than your own daughter."

"That's not true."

"It isn't? Then why didn't you say anything to me about knowing about us? You never said one word or hinted at it. Didn't you think I needed my mother? Do you even know how much you could have helped me?" The more Callie talked, the louder her voice got. She was aware that she was starting to cause a scene, but didn't care. "Do you know how hard it was to keep that from you, when all I really wanted to do was share with you how happy and in love I was?"

"Please, just sit down. Our food isn't even here yet."

"No, I have to go. I'm tired, I need to process and I need to go to work." Callie softened when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. "Mama, I'm not saying that this is it. We'll keep talking. Okay?"

"I'll stay in town as long as you want me to. I'm going to be saying at Aria's for a while and I am in no hurry to go back there."

"Why are you staying at Aria's?"

"She's taking me in while I try and get on my own two feet."

Callie sat back in her seat. "You're leaving Dad?"

"It's what I should have done a long time ago." Lucia looked between the two women. "Maybe it was denial, but I honestly didn't fully know what he did and what you two went through. I am so sorry I didn't do anything to somehow fix it."

"Okay," Callie said before standing up again. There was nothing left to say at that moment. "We're going to leave now."

"I understand." Lucia was pleasantly surprised when she felt her daughter's arms hug her from behind and grinned when she pulled away.

"We'll talk to you later." Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and turned to leave.

"Calliope?" Lucia waited for the couple to face her again. "I do love you."

Callie hesitated for a minute before responding. "I love you too, Mama."

* * *

As soon as they were back in Arizona's apartment, Callie threw herself on the blonde's couch and covered her eyes with her arm to shield out the sun that was streaming in through the large windows. The emotional roller coaster over the past couple of days mixed with the lack of sleep from the night before was starting to take its toll. Callie couldn't remember the last time she had felt this exhausted, which was saying a lot. She could feel Arizona watching her and removed her arm to see the the blonde looking at her with inquiring eyes. She knew her girlfriend wanted to talk, but she wasn't ready. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything," Arizona said as she stepped closer to the couch.

Callie smiled and opened her arms. "Lay with me."

"We can go in the bedroom."

"No, here. I have to go to work in a couple of hours and don't want to get too comfortable. Please?"

Arizona smiled and laid down on top of the brunette. When she seemed settled, Callie wrapped her arms around her and sighed contentedly. "I'm sorry things didn't go how you wanted today," Arizona said after a short silence. She couldn't just let it go that easily.

"I wasn't expecting much. I've learned not to get my hopes up too high. It's harder to get disappointed or hurt that way. It actually went better than I thought it would."

"Really?" It seemed like a disaster to Arizona.

"Yeah. I think now that we've established contact and put everything out in the open, we can start working from there. It's not the best place to start, but it's much better than where we were just yesterday."

"So you do want to try and fix this?" Arizona asked in surprise.

"I would really like to have my mom in my life. I know it's probably stupid, but after seeing her, talking to her and feeling her arms around me again, it made me really miss her. I never let myself miss her before. I kind of feel like she's a victim in all of this too, in a way." Callie knew exactly how controlling and manipulative her father could be.

"It's not stupid at all. I think you're right. You need your mom. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You really think so?" Arizona's opinion mattered most to Callie and it made her feel better that she agreed.

"I do." Arizona smiled when the brunette hugged her tighter. "Get some sleep." When Callie didn't answer, Arizona rested her head on her chest and let herself be lulled to sleep by the soft beating of her girlfriend's heart against her ear.

The shrill ringing of a cell phone startled Arizona out of her slumber. Groaning, she lifted her head to check the clock on the living room wall and saw that they had been napping for a little over an hour. She carefully removed herself from the still sleeping brunette's embrace and hurried over to where their purses were abandoned. When she dug her phone out, she saw that it was her mom and knew she needed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Arizona?"

"Yeah, Mom. Who else?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Callie's sleeping. Hold on." Arizona tip-toed into her bedroom and quietly shut the door. "Okay, sorry."

"So Callie's with you?"

"Yes."

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." Arizona sighed heavily before launching into the cliff notes version of the story of what happened seventeen years ago, how they found each other again and where they now stood. "Mom?" Arizona asked, after her mother was silent long enough to make her think their call was disconnected.

"Don't you think you could have warned me?" Barbara finally asked.

"I didn't know she'd answer my phone."

"This is not the kind of news you hide from your family. You know how much your father and I loved that girl. You weren't the only one who was hurting when she left."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to get your hopes up. Mine were already too high."

"How is she?"

"She's..." Arizona didn't want to betray Callie's trust, but she also didn't want to lie to her mother either. "She's had a hard time and we're working on it."

"You never did stop loving her, did you?"

"No." Arizona shook her head to try an keep herself from crying. "She's still just as amazing, Mom."

"And she loves you?"

"Yes." After last night, Arizona was sure of that now.

"Do you think she wants to see us? I was kind of rude to her before." Barbara wanted to kick herself for hanging up on Callie, but it was all she could do at that point. "I'd love to see her."

"I know she does. You're the only family she had for a while." Arizona felt like crying again. "And then she had nothing."

Barbara could hear the trembling in her daughter's voice, but decided not to push it. She knew Arizona wouldn't want her to ask. "Can you two come down here? We're getting old, you know, and your father's heart is still on the mend. I haven't even told him about all this yet."

"We could, but it wouldn't be for a while. I just started and can't take that much time off."

"I can't wait that long. We'll just come up. I'd love to see where you're living now, too."

"Okay." Arizona smiled. She missed her parents and, after everything that had happened with Callie's family, she really wanted to hug them and thank them for always being so amazing. "When do you think you can come?"

"Next week too soon?"

"That's perfect." Arizona checked the time and saw that Callie needed to be up soon. "Mom, I have to go. Call me later with the details. I have an extra room you can stay in."

"Okay. Love you, sweetie. Kiss Callie for me."

"I will. I love you, too. Bye." Arizona hung up the phone and stood up from her bed, catching a glimpse of her haggard appearance in the full length closet mirrors. Yesterday and today had been long days and naps always seemed to make her feel worse, not better. She'd definitely seen better days.

"You look beautiful," Callie said from the doorway, reading the blonde's mind. She smiled when Arizona looked up, their eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror.

"I'm glad you think so."

"No, I know so," Callie said as she entered the room further. "Who was on the phone?"

"My mom." Arizona smiled when Callie stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned back into the brunette's front, never breaking eye contact in the mirror. "She wanted to know if we could come visit them."

"She wants to see me?"

"Of course she does, Calliope. I told her everything. She didn't say much about it, other than wanting to see you. She even said to give you a kiss."

"Are we going?" Callie would drop everything and leave right then if they wanted her to.

"I told her that I didn't think I could get the time off already, so they're going to come up here next week." Arizona got nervous when she saw Callie's eyes drop to the floor and felt her stiffen around her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely," Callie said quickly before sighing. Maybe seeing them for the first time on her territory would be easier. "Did she sound like she hated me?"

"I already told you, she doesn't hate you. I think she just wants to talk to you."

"And your dad?"

"She hasn't told him yet."

"Oh." Callie looked up to meet Arizona's gaze in the mirror again for a moment before running her eyes down the blonde's body, stopping at the sight of her own arms wrapped around the other woman's waist. Seeing her in her arms like this made her feel like she was dreaming. Suddenly her mother, the Robbinses and the fact that she was supposed to be at work soon didn't mean anything right then. As her eyes swept back up Arizona, she started running her hands over the blonde's shirt. "I'm sorry if I keep saying this, but I still can't believe you're here. I'm not sure when I'll believe this is for real," she said barely above a whisper. "I've had this same dream a million times before, but this time I haven't woken up yet and I hope I never do."

"I know what you mean." Arizona closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest it on Callie's shoulder, sighing happily when she felt soft lips on her neck. The familiar feeling of them on her skin warmed her body from head to toe. Before last night, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so safe and comfortable in the arms of someone else. Actually, she could. It was in her bedroom of her old house in Miami, when she was in the arms of the same woman. "I think your mom was right. You were born to love." Arizona looked up and smiled when Callie laughed. "What?"

"I have a long list of people who would strongly disagree with that statement."

"But you're so good at it." Arizona watched in the mirror as the brunette's hands disappeared underneath her shirt and shivered as she felt nails graze up her sides.

"Just with you and that's only because you make it so easy."

"Maybe you were born to just love me then," Arizona said with a half smirk.

"So my only purpose in life is to love you and then die?" Callie asked as she found her girlfriend's eyes again.

"You can do other stuff, too."

"That's very kind of you, but I'd really like to just focus on you for as long as I can right now." Callie squeezed both of the other woman's breasts and watched as her eyes closed and her head dropped back onto her shoulder again as a result. She removed her hands from Arizona's shirt and quickly got rid of it before replacing her hands over her bra. "So I have a problem," she said, as she watched her reflection caress the the other woman.

"Hmm?"

"Now that I've had you again, I can't stop thinking about having you over and over."

"How is that a problem exactly?" Arizona turned her face away when she felt those lips on her neck again.

"I guess it's not."

"We have a lot of time to make up for." Arizona felt fingers pinch her already hard nipple through the material of her bra and her breath caught in her throat as every nerve in her body reacted.

"Open your eyes, I want you to see what I'm seeing," Callie whispered in her girlfriend's ear, unable to hold back her smirk at the sound of the blonde's surprised gasp. Arizona immediately opened her eyes and watched as Callie's hand moved down her stomach, stopping to unbutton her jeans. Her other hand gripped her hip and pulled her closer to her body. "I think we look hot together, don't you?" Callie asked before shoving her hand in the blonde's pants, spreading her apart as best she could with the restriction and enjoying the wetness she found there immensely.

Arizona closed her eyes and threw her head back again at the contact. "Y-yes."

"Keep your eyes open." Callie smiled when the other woman obeyed. Deciding this wasn't going to work for her, she removed her hand and squatted down to rid Arizona of her pants and underwear. She stood back up and hugged the other woman close to her as she took in the sight. She watched the blonde's chest heave in the restraint of her bra as her breaths became deeper the longer she stood there, openly staring; she could feel her stomach muscles twitching under her arms. Callie unwrapped her arms to unhook Arizona's bra, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. "Much better," she said as she took the time to soak in the naked woman in front of her.

"I think so, too." Arizona had never been shy about her body and seeing her girlfriend openly admiring it only made it better. Their eyes locked again and without looking away, Callie ran her fingers between Arizona's legs as she nibbled at the blonde's shoulder, working her way towards her neck. She bit down at the base at the same time she entered the woman with two fingers, making Arizona curse and fall forward slightly. She managed to put her hands out to brace herself against the mirror, hoping the closet door didn't dislodge from the track and spread her legs as wide as possible in this position. The action made Arizona's breasts sway in front of her and the brunette couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She used her free hand to cup the weight of one and pinched the nipple between her thumb and finger, reveling in the fact that it fit in her hand perfectly like this. She felt Arizona push back against her and continued her thrusts, moving her other hand down to circle the blonde's clit. They grinned when they met each others lust filled gazes. There was no need for words right now. At the same time, they broke eye contact and moved their eyes lower to watch Callie's fingers. Soon Arizona seemed to be doing most of the work as she set her own pace, bucking wantonly against the brunette's hands. Callie didn't mind. She was enjoying the show and decided to help by whispering dirty things into Arizona's ear as she tried to keep up with the blonde's movements. Watching herself make the other woman writhe against her was entirely different than just feeling it. Arizona struggled to keep her eyes open, but she didn't want to miss seeing what the other woman was doing. They made eye contact again and the blonde growled as she felt Callie's teeth bite down on her ear lobe, before sucking it between her lips and soothing it with her tongue. The intensity in the brunette's eyes were sending chills up and down Arizona's body. The titillating sight in the mirror combined with the multitude of sensual sensations she was feeling all over her body and the words she didn't understand being whispered in her ear again brought Arizona close to the edge quicker than she had ever experienced. Even the feeling of the rough material of Callie's jeans against her bare ass was making her crazy. It was getting to be too much. She leaned forward and spread her legs a little more to try and get a better angle. She needed release and she needed it now, before her legs and arms gave out from supporting herself and some of the other woman's weight, who was was slightly bent over her back now. She dropped her gaze and bit down on her bottom lip in concentration as she watched the other woman's fingers appear then disappear again deep inside of her. She could actually see, smell, and feel how insanely wet this was making her. It was dripping down the brunette's hand and her own thighs. If it wasn't just Callie, she'd be embarrassed, but then again, only Callie could make her like this. She glanced up just long enough to see that the brunette seemed to be noticing the same thing and smirked as she looked back down.

Callie's eyes darted between watching her girlfriend's face and watching the erotic sight of the other woman practically fucking her hand. She couldn't decided what she wanted to focus on. It was all too good. For a split second she marveled at the logistics of how the blonde was making this work and immediately mentally slapped herself. She could tell by the way Arizona's muscles started quivering from the tension building within her and from the sound of the blonde's breaths coming shorter and faster that she was about to come already. "Look at me," Callie demanded. She waited for those darkened blue eyes she'd often fantasized about to meet hers in the reflection. "I want to see your eyes when I make you come," she said as she sped up the circles she was making around the blonde's clit. That seemed to do what she intended. Callie watched her girlfriend's face contort in pleasure as her climax rocked her body and decided it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. That, mixed with the moans filling the room, the way the blonde's walls were clenching her fingers and the way she was grinding her ass back into her own throbbing center, made Callie feel like she was going to explode right along with her. She didn't know how, but she was able to keep them both upright when the blonde suddenly collapsed in her arms, completely spent. She turned and gently lowered them onto the bed and smiled when Arizona wiggled her way into a tight embrace. They laid together in a comfortable silence, both thinking they needed to do that again as soon as possible, but Callie knew she needed to get up, even without checking the time. She sighed and squeezed the woman in her arms, knowing she had to be the one to pop their sex-filled bubble. "I really want to stay here with you, but I need to go to work and now I need a shower."

"I'll help you," Arizona said as she reluctantly sat up. "I'm an excellent helper in the shower."

"Yeah, I remember." Callie grinned as she quickly stood up and pulled the blonde to her feet. "We have to hurry though."

"That I can do." Arizona smirked as Callie eagerly pulled her into the bathroom. "Someone's excited."

"Someone is horny," Callie said as she ripped her own clothes off. "Because someone else is too hot for her own good."

"Who me?" Arizona smiled coyly. "I don't think so."

Callie opened the glass door to the large shower and turned the water on. "Shut up and get in."

"You're still bossy."

"You're still a tease." Callie raised an eyebrow and tapped her knuckle on the door. "This is your last chance to get in or this shower is going to be the venue of a one woman show that you don't have a ticket for."

Since there was no way Arizona was going to let that happen, she conceded. "Okay, okay," she said, before stepping into the shower, wincing as the scalding water hit her skin. She barely had a chance to get used to it before Callie had her pinned against the glass. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Callie asked before planting a hard kiss on the other woman's lips. The feel of their wet, naked bodies pressed again each other fueled the fire already burning inside her. She gasped when she was suddenly pushed back, grunting when her back hit the wall on the other side of the shower. "Wha?"

"You let me, remember? I will not let you treat me like everyone else."

Callie nodded. She didn't even realize what she was doing. "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it. Just let me make you feel good and I'll forgive you." Arizona ran her hand down the brunette's slick body. "Now, you said something about hurrying?"

"Fuck it. I'll be late." Callie suddenly didn't want a quickie in the shower. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen, who she happened to love more deeply than she thought was possible, was standing naked in front of her. There was no way she wasn't going to take the time and enjoy what she was offering. Since Arizona could still read Callie's exceedingly expressive eyes like a book, she knew exactly what her girlfriend was needing and she wanted more than anything to give it to her. She backed off and reached up to push the brunette's wet hair out of her face, before cupping both cheeks and pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"Do you want to go back to the bedroom?" Arizona asked, already knowing the answer. When Callie nodded, she turned off the water, took the brunette's hand, and led them out of the shower. The cool air hitting their wet skin made them shiver against each other when Arizona pulled the brunette in for a hug. They toweled each other dry and went back to the bedroom. Callie crawled up the bed and slipped under the covers, smiling when Arizona crawled in on top of her. They weren't sure if the chills shooting up and down their bodies were from their still cool skin or just from the contact of their naked flesh.

"I love you," Callie said just as Arizona was about to kiss her.

"I love you, too."

"Show me?" Callie requested shyly. She knew, without a doubt, that the blonde loved her, but she wanted to feel it. Arizona knew what her girlfriend meant. She was determined to make her feel like the most loved person on the planet and without words; that was exactly what she did.

* * *

Not too long after, the brunette opened her eyes after a short nap to find sparkling blue ones staring right back at her and wondered how long Arizona had been watching her. "Mmm... thank you," Callie smiled blissfully and turned her head to stare up at the ceiling. Probably not the best thing to say, but she wasn't thinking straight.

"Will you stop saying 'thank you'? It's weird."

"I'm sorry." Callie laughed. "You just make me feel a million amazing things I've never felt before and I am really grateful."

"You make me feel good, too."

"I really love sex with you." Callie never thought she'd say that again.

"Ditto." Arizona chuckled as she turned on her side to face her girlfriend. "We can do it again?"

"Babe, I really have to go." Callie moaned when her girlfriend's naked body rolled on top of hers and wet lips started working their way down her neck again.

"I just want to feel you some more before you leave," Arizona said between kisses.

"I'm already going to be a half hour late." Callie arched her back into her girlfriend's touch as the other woman ran her hands down her body. "God, you feel amazing." Now that she had a lot to compare it to, she knew she had been right when she was younger. It was impossible to get any better than Arizona.

"So do you."

"Arizona, please stop." Callie put her hands on the blonde's face and pulled her away from her neck. "I love you, but we can't keep doing this. Not right now."

"Fine." Arizona pouted and rolled of her girlfriend's body.

Callie smiled at how cute she was and leaned over to kiss her pouty lips. "Mmm... you taste good."

"I think you're tasting yourself." Arizona smirked against the brunette's lips when she heard her groan in frustration and wrapped her arms around her in hopes of making her stay longer.

"You're still evil." Callie pecked her lips again before wiggling out from the blonde's embrace. "I'll be right back." She ran into the bathroom and took the quickest shower ever recorded before returning to the bedroom, still steaming from both the sex and the shower.

"Do you have to go?" Arizona asked as she watched Callie pick through her closet to try and find something she could wear to the hospital.

"Yes and you know it. You're a doctor, too." Callie looked up from the two shirts she was trying to decide between and saw the blonde was sitting up with the white sheet from her bed wrapped around her body. Her messy, long blonde hair framed her face and her creamy skin shined under the light flooding into the room from the afternoon sun. She couldn't help thinking that Arizona looked like an angel sitting in front of her. Callie had to brace herself against the dresser as a flashback from their last night together when they were teenagers flooded her mind. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and gasped for air as inconspicuously as possible.

"Yeah, I know." Arizona frowned at the brunette's sudden strange behavior. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie blinked a few times before going to the side of the bed, needing to feel Arizona. She smiled as she cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her hand. Arizona closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as she leaned into Callie's touch. "I'll be back tonight, right after my shift. I won't even go home first."

"Okay," Arizona said without opening her eyes. She smiled when she felt Callie's lips brush against hers. Their lips moved together slowly and lovingly, until Callie reluctantly pulled away. "I'm going to miss you."

Callie leaned in for another soft kiss. "I'll miss you, too," she said before turning away to get dressed. She had to repeat over and over in her head that this wasn't the same. She was just going to work and then she'd be back. That's all.

As she watched Callie get ready, Arizona felt like history was repeating itself. She knew her fear was unfounded, but it was just all too familiar. She jumped off the bed and started throwing clothes on. "I'm going to come with you. I have some patients to check on and paperwork to do."

Callie could see the same trepidation she was feeling herself written all over Arizona's face. "We can't be scared every time one of us leaves. We can't just follow each other around all the time."

"I know. It's stupid." Arizona sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"But I'd really like it if you did come with me." Callie was relieved when the blonde jumped back up to finish getting ready. She knew it couldn't be this way all the time, but she was fine with taking baby steps.

* * *

"Torres! Robbins!"

Callie and Arizona turned at the sound of their names and saw Owen running towards them. They were barely inside the front doors and couldn't think of anything they could have done already—other than Callie being late, but the trauma surgeon shouldn't care about that. "What's wrong?" Callie asked when he got to them.

"You two still owe us a victory night at Joe's for that softball game."

"I'm sorry. We've been busy."

"Not tonight you aren't. Robbins, I know you're not scheduled. I already talked to the Chief and Torres, you're free tonight, too."

"You asked the Chief if I can have the night off to go drinking?"

"Not exactly. He's just thrilled we finally won and I said you deserved a night off to celebrate. He agreed wholeheartedly."

"I'm sorry, but I have way too much work to do. I already missed yesterday."

"You have plenty of time until we're all meeting up at Joe's. Everyone is going to be there, so you guys better not disappoint. Nine o'clock. Be there," Owen said before quickly leaving, making sure not to give the two women a chance to protest.

"Everyone?" Arizona asked. That sounded overwhelming to her.

"We don't have to go. I'd rather just go home with you and have our own private celebration."

"I don't think we have a choice."

"I know." Callie sighed.

"It could be fun."

"I guess."

"We can't hide from everyone forever." Arizona grabbed Callie's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I know." Callie didn't see anything wrong with wanting to keep her girlfriend for herself for a little while, but she also knew that Arizona was right.

"What's on your schedule for today?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. Everything is probably messed up and rearranged from yesterday. Why? You want to help me?"

"Maybe after I check on my patients. I never knew Ortho could be so sexy."

"I'd love to have you in my OR again," Callie smiled. "But no touching anything."

"Okay, give me a couple of hours and I'll come find you."

"Sounds like a plan." Without thinking Callie leaned in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she saw they had a whispering audience behind one of the nurse's stations and pulled Arizona away towards the elevators. "I'm sorry. Who knows what kind of horrible rumors I just started about you."

"It's okay. I think we already started our own at that game."

"No, they're my friends. They won't say anything. The nurses here hate me though, so they won't be as nice."

"I doubt they hate you." They stepped into the elevator and Arizona pushed the buttons to each of their floors.

"Oh, they do. I hurt one of their own pretty badly and now they think they know why. They probably think you're some hussy who swooped in here out of nowhere."

"I don't think I've been called a 'hussy' before." Arizona laughed.

"I was really hoping to protect you from all of that."

"I'm a big girl, Calliope. I can handle them. Don't worry, okay?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What did I just say?" Arizona kissed her girlfriend firmly on the lips. "I don't care what other people say. They know absolutely nothing about us. You and I know the truth and that's all that matters. Since when did you care what other people thought about you anyway?"

"Since it affected you. I love you. I don't want people talking shit about you."

"I love you, too." Arizona grinned. "I'll see you later, okay?" she said when the elevator doors slid open on her floor.

"Okay." Callie watched as Arizona stepped off the elevator and grinned when the blonde blew her a kiss 'goodbye'. A night out at Joe's with her girlfriend didn't seem so bad, all of a sudden.

* * *

"Wow, he really did mean everyone," Arizona said as she and Callie stood outside of Joe's, looking in through the window. The entire SGMW softball team was gathered around two tables pushed together and they could see various other people they knew from work scattered around the bar. "Who's left at the hospital?"

"Good question." Callie shrugged and reached out to open the door for the blonde. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"They're here!" Someone called out as soon as they were inside. Arizona and Callie laughed in embarrassment as everyone applauded their arrival. They were ushered to the table and drinks were placed in front of them before they even knew what was happening. They smiled as they greeted each of their friends. Callie missed hanging out with her family like this. She had been wrapped up in Arizona recently and before that she had Shannon, who made it not-so-easy to relax in group settings. Everyone obviously liked Arizona though and the blonde had no problem holding her own.

"I would like to propose a toast." Owen held up his beer and everyone quickly followed with their various drinks. "To Torres and Robbins, without them, we would still be the laughing stock of softball. We all-"

"Cheers!" Cristina yelled out, interrupting her boyfriend's speech. She was much more interested in getting her drink on. She downed her tequila and slammed the shot glass on the table.

"Cheers!" Everyone followed suit. Callie took a small sip of her drink and watched as Arizona way-too-easily downed a shot of tequila.

"You drink a lot?" The brunette asked.

"Not really." Arizona shrugged. "Not anymore, anyway. Is that water?"

"I try not to drink much anymore." Callie leaned in closer to whisper. "Gets me into trouble."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arizona immediately felt bad and pushed away the glasses in front of her. "I'll just have a soda."

"No, it's fine. I'll even have a couple of drinks too. It is our party, after all." Callie smiled and slid her hand over her girlfriend's thigh. "And I'm sure you'll keep me out of trouble."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Since her friends knew not to order her anything, Callie picked up one of Arizona's shot glasses and lifted it in the air. She waited for Arizona to do the same. "To the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Callie..." Arizona blushed and looked around. Everyone at the crowded table was watching them with keen interest.

"You drinking tonight, Cal?" Mark asked in surprise. He hadn't seen his friend have more than a beer over the past few months.

"Not really." Callie answered without looking away from her girlfriend. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he said. "You going to leave me hanging here or what?"

Arizona smiled and clinked their glasses together. They locked eyes as they each downed their tequila effortlessly and put the empty shot glasses back on the table. The blonde scooted her stool closer to Callie and leaned in for a wet kiss. "I love you."

The silence around the table as people pretended to not be listening and watching them was almost deafening. Callie ignored them and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist to hug her. "I love you, too."

Cristina exchanged curious glances with Mark, which didn't go unnoticed by Callie and she shot them a glare telling them to mind their own business before turning back to her girlfriend. "Have you met everyone here already?"

"Um..." Arizona glanced around the table and room. There were some unfamiliar faces, but she didn't need to know them right now. "Yeah, we've met. The important people anyway."

"So how did you two meet?" Teddy asked. She was the one silently voted amongst the group to try and get more information. She had been rewarded with free drinks and now she had enough of a happy buzz to pry. "Here? At the hospital? Where else do normal people go? I mean, you guys seem pretty tight already. But then again you've both been MIA for awhile, so you've had time. You guys are really cute together, by the way." Teddy closed her mouth tightly when she received an annoyed glare from Bailey, telling her she must have been rambling.

"Well..." Arizona looked at Callie. She knew the brunette hadn't told anyone about her life before Seattle Grace and needed her permission to say anything. Their friends waited impatiently as they watched the two women converse silently. Finally, Callie nodded and turned back to the table.

"Arizona and I knew each other from before. We met in high school, back in Florida."

"Were you friends or...?" Bailey trailed off. Normally, she didn't get involved in the personal lives of her colleagues, but she always had a soft spot for Callie. They were in the same intern class and moved up the ranks together. She had watched the other woman struggle and bounce back so many times. She knew Callie was never truly happy, no matter how hard the brunette tried to fake it. The new blonde addition seemed to be changing that though and Bailey couldn't help being a little intrigued.

"Calliope was my best friend and my girlfriend." Arizona grinned. "Same as now."

"So like high school sweethearts?" Teddy asked with a goofy grin. "That's so romantic."

"I guess," Callie said with a halfhearted smile. She hoped no one asked what happened after that.

"Then we went to different schools, lost touch, and somehow ended up here together," Arizona said quickly before anyone said anything else. It was all the truth. As watered down as you could get, but basically the truth. She rested her hand on Callie's thigh and squeezed. The brunette gave her a small grateful smile and she couldn't stop herself from kissing her.

"Wow..." Teddy grinned wider. Everyone, but her, could tell that there was obviously more to the story. "You guys were meant to be then."

"I like to think so," Callie agreed.

"We need to toast," Teddy said, handing out drinks.

"Why?" Cristina asked.

Teddy thought for a second. "To epic love stories."

"How is that epic?"

"As your superior, I'm ordering you to shut up and drink, Yang," Teddy said as straight faced as she could manage. She lifted her glass. "To Callie and Arizona. May your love last forever and beyond."

"Aww, thanks Teddy." Arizona smiled and drank along with everyone else.

"She's kind of right," Callie whispered. "We do have an unique story."

"I'm just glad it will have a happy ending, instead of a tragic one."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"I'm trying to take it one day at a time." Callie took a sip of some unidentified and very strong drink that someone gave her and smiled at the saddened look on her girlfriend's face. "Don't worry, Mariposa. I'll do everything in my power to give you your happy ending."

"Okay, I trust you." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek and picked up the twin to the brunette's drink. She pursed her lips as the liquid burned down her throat. "Yikes, that's strong."

"I just realized I've never seen you drunk before." They had stolen a few six packs with Tim, back in the day, but never let it get too far.

"Does that mean you're going to try and get me drunk tonight?"

"Maybe." Callie shrugged. It was probably dumb, but she really wanted to see that for some reason.

"I'm just as easy to get into bed when I'm sober, you know," Arizona said with a smirk and a wink. "I'm a sure thing, no matter what."

"Who said that was my goal?"

"That was always your goal."

Callie laughed at how true that was. "Don't pretend like it wasn't yours, too."

"I was a horny teenager." Arizona eyes seemed to develop a life of their own as they traveled down Callie's body. "And you were so good."

"I was?"

"You still are." Arizona slid off her stool and pushed herself between Callie's open legs and the table. "And you make me feel like a horny teenager all over again."

Callie looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them and lowered her voice. "Do you want to go to the bathroom with me?" She asked as she squeezed the blonde between her legs.

"If you think I'm having sex with you in there, you're nuts." Arizona probably could easily be convinced, if she was being honest.

"Ew, no! I just really want to kiss you in a way I don't want other people to see." Callie grinned when Arizona took her hand and pulled her out of her seat.

As soon as they were in the privacy of the empty restroom, Arizona pushed Callie against the sink and used her body to press into her, holding her firmly in place. "Does this remind you of anything?"

"You mean of how we used to always sneak off and make out in the school bathroom?" Callie smiled at the memories.

"And that Lindsey girl always walked in on us?"

"I'm pretty sure she was stalking you."

"No, she was stalking you."

"Shut up and kiss me." Callie's head was pushed back from the force of the blonde's lips crashing against her own and she moaned as the other woman's tongue forced it's way into her mouth, stroking hers with a surprising tenderness. The sink was digging into Callie's lower back, so she pulled away to give her just enough time to jump up onto the counter. Reconnecting their lips, she realized, as soon as Arizona stepped between her legs, that that was the worst idea she could have had right then. She moaned her approval when the blonde bit down on her lip and wrapped her arms and legs around her. Callie suddenly felt like she was being watch and gasped when she peeked one eye open to see Rachel watching them from the doorway. "Arizona." She pushed on the blonde's shoulders, but the woman kept going. "Arizona, stop."

"Why?" Arizona pouted and opened her eyes, immediately seeing the intruder in the reflection in the mirror. "Oh."

"I must say, I'm surprised this has lasted this long," Rachel said as she entered the restroom further. Neither woman said anything or looked at her, which angered her even more. "I didn't think someone who picked up bartenders in bars and took them home the same night actually had the attention span to see the same woman more than once." Suddenly not needing the restroom anymore, Rachel turned and slammed the door behind her as she stormed out.

When she was gone, Arizona nestled her face in the crook of Callie's neck and slumped her shoulders when she felt herself being enveloped in the other woman's arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be silly."

"I wish I saw you here that night first. I would have never..."

"Shh, it's fine." Callie kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"We need to move and just start all over somewhere else."

"We could."

"I kind of kind of like it here though."

"Me too." Callie smiled. "How about we go back out there and try to be social."

"Sounds like a plan." Arizona stepped back to give Callie room to slide off the counter. They held hands as they left the bathroom together. When they got back to their table, Callie kissed the blonde's cheek.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I said 'I'll be right back.'"

"Okay." Arizona couldn't keep her eyes off Callie as the brunette weaved through the crowded bar. She watched as she stopped at the jukebox and put a quarter in. Arizona recognized the song that came on immediately and smiled when Callie came back to their table with her hand out.

"Dance with me?"

"Calliope, I don't think this is a dancing kind of bar," Arizona said as she looked around. It wasn't even a dancing kind of song. People were already watching them and had been since the moment they had entered the bar together. She knew that would be a side effect of being with Callie.

"Please, dance with me?" Callie asked again.

Arizona could see in her girlfriend's pleading eyes just how much she wanted this. "Okay, let's dance." The smile that spread across Callie's face made whatever embarrassment she was feeling disappear. Why wouldn't she want to dance with this woman and show all these people who found them so interesting that Callie was hers? She put her hand in Callie's, jumped off her stool and followed her to an empty spot near the jukebox. The brunette held her close and they began to sway together slowly, nowhere near to the beat of the song. They just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"'You make me feel like I am whole again.'" Callie finished off the verse in the blonde's ear. She held Arizona tighter and they both closed their eyes to block out the rest of the bar. "'Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again.'"

"You still sound as beautiful as you used to," Arizona whispered, without opening her eyes. She smiled when Callie continued to sing in her ear.

"'However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you.'" As they danced together, cheek-to-cheek, they didn't notice the jealous glare of the bartender, the crestfallen eyes of the trauma nurse, the inquisitive gaze of their friends, or the agog eyes of the red head, who had just walked through the door.

* * *

**The song is love song by the cure. **


	16. Chapter 16

_"Where is she?" Addison demanded as she pushed her way past one of her best friend's roommates and into the small, dingy apartment Callie shared with countless others. Addison never cared to remember any of their names. They all looked the same to her. She hated that her friend had to live here and had begged Callie to move in with her numerous times, but the brunette refused, knowing she'd never be able to afford her share of the rent._

_"Locked in her room, like she has been for the past four days. She owes us money."_

_"That's all you're worried about, isn't it?" Addison opened her bag and pulled out her wallet. "How much?"_

_"Six hundred for rent and another hundred for her share of utilities and all the food and beer her line of dirty skanks she's been bringing home stole."_

_"Excuse me?" Addison's mouth dropped open. That didn't sound like the Callie she had left at the start of summer._

_"SIX HUNDRED FOR-"_

_"I heard you, you fucking moron." Addison threw a check at his feet and headed straight for Callie's room. "You know, a shower every once in a while can do you wonders."_

_"You're as big of a bitch as she is. Tell her she needs to get her shit together or she's going to be living out on the street."_

_"I am a much bigger bitch, so fuck off." Addison knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Callie? It's Addison," she said, in a much gentler tone than she had used with the roommate. As expected, she received no answer and knocked again. "Cal, please open up. I need to know that you're okay." She had been worried when her friend didn't return any of her calls and when the roommate called her threatening to call the police on Callie, she had rushed right over. "Callie Torres, you open this fucking door right now or I'm going to-" She was stopped short by the soft clicking of the lock. When the door didn't open right away, she thought she had imagined it. Before she beat it down, she decided to try the knob first, sighing in relief when it turned. Addison slowly pushed the door open and stuck her head into the dark and stuffy bedroom. "Cal?" She entered the room fully and shut the door behind her, looking around as she waited for her eyes to adjust. The usually tidy room looked like a bomb had gone off in it. No, ten bombs. Clothes, empty bottles, and other trash blanketed the floor and they were mixed with, judging by the odious smell burning her nostrils, old food containers and discarded cigarette butts. It took Addison a minute to find the brunette, but the soft whimper that came from the large lump under a pile of blankets centered on the bed gave away her position. Without saying a word, Addison found an opening in the covers and crawled under them. She was surprised when Callie immediately latched onto her. When she wrapped her up in a hug, the brunette started sobbing uncontrollably into her shirt. Addison wondered how long she had been holding her tears in, if they were already coming this fast. "Oh, Cal..." Addison's heart broke when Callie only sobbed harder and she started to violently shake in her arms. Her friend was usually so calm and composed, even though she couldn't hide the anguish that was always present in her eyes. Addison had been waiting for the dam to break for a while and it looked like it finally did. Even though she was expecting it, the change in Callie still disconcerted the red head. "What happened?"_

_"It hurts," Callie choked out. "Like really, really hurts."_

_"What hurts?" Addison frowned._

_"Missing her." Even after everything that had happened, Callie had never felt this way before. It was as if her heart couldn't handle all the pain on its own anymore and was pumping it throughout her entire body, making her feel immobile. Now everything ached, even her teeth, her face burned from the tears and her heart just felt hollow. "I really miss her and I hurt her."_

_"Who?"_

_"I fucked up so bad! She's never going to forgive me. She's going to hate me. I couldn't stand it if she hated me... I should have waited." Callie cried harder and felt like she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She clenched Addison's shirt tighter in her fists as she gasped for air. "It hurts."_

_"Who?" Addison tried again, but the brunette didn't seem to be hearing her. She decided to let the other woman ride it out and hugged her tighter. She didn't know how long she waited until Callie spoke again, but it felt like an eternity. _

_"And now my mom won't even call me back. I just don't understand why. They both hate me." The forsaken feeling Callie was experiencing from her mother's sudden silence, in addition to everything else, was demoralizing. She hoped this was rock bottom because she didn't think she could take anymore._

_"I'm sure that's not true."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You could tell me."_

_"I can't," Callie said with a soft whimper. "I just can't."_

_"I know." Addison sighed and opened her arms when she felt her friend release her shirt. "I'm ready to listen whenever you want to talk."_

_"I know." Callie slowly sat up, embarrassed by her actions. "I'm sorry." She used her pillow to try and dry her face. She didn't know what just happened. Just having her friend there made all the turmoil and emotions she'd been desperately trying to suppress for the past four days come flooding out. If she was being honest, she'd been hiding them for much longer. This was the first time she'd really let herself cry. Almost grieve, in a way. She knew she wasn't done, but it was good enough for now._

_"Do you feel better?" Addison took in the her friend's appearance. Her face was blotchy, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, she looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in a month and she was skinny enough make Addison wonder if she had eaten at all since the start of summer._

_"A little bit, yeah." Callie admitted, glad her friend didn't push her to talk. _

_Addison knew the brunette wouldn't open up more, but she could tell that the other woman was being truthful. Sometimes you just needed a good cry to clear the system. "I never make promises, but I will make an exception this time. I don't know what's going on with you, but I promise everything is going to work out for the better. I know you and I know that you deserve it."_

_"Not possible." Callie snorted at the absurdity of that promise._

_"I know it's possible." Addison smiled. "Tonight, you can feel sorry for yourself all you want, but tomorrow is a new day. I'm not going to let you act like this. Anything is possible. You just have to let it."_

_"When did you become the wise one?"_

_"I have my moments." Addison shrugged. "I love you, Cal. Okay?"_

_"You do?" Callie said with a hint of a smile as she wiped at more tears that started falling from her eyes._

_"I do." Addison smiled when the brunette hiccuped. "You're my best friend and I need you to get your act together, because I'm having boy problems I could really use your help on."_

_"Okay." Callie smiled wider. She hadn't heard those three little words directed at her in over two years. They were even somehow left out of her short, meaningless conversations with her mother, before she had stopped calling her back. Hearing them now changed something inside of Callie and she finally felt like she wasn't alone. "I'm listening."_

_"No. First, you need a shower because you stink and look like shit, then you need to eat some real food, then we're cleaning this god awful room, and then we can talk more." Addison crawled off the bed, pulled Callie to her feet and pushed her toward the connected bathroom. "Now hurry. I need help deciding between two very hot men, who happen to be best friends with each other."_

_"What's wrong with having both?" Callie was beyond grateful for the change of subject. "Isn't that how you usually work?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm changing my ways."_

_"I can't wait to hear this." Callie went in her bathroom and shut the door, opening it again right away. "Hey, Ads?"_

_"Yeah?" Addison stopped shoving clothes into a hamper and looked up to find her friend peeking at her shyly from behind the bathroom door._

_"I love you too. Thank you for coming for me." They smiled at each other and came to a silent mutual understanding that they would never speak of this again. Callie shut the door again and sighed as she leaned against it. She didn't feel like she exactly lied to Addison. She did love her as much as one could love a close friend, but Callie wasn't sure if she'd be capable of ever truly loving someone else again, especially herself._

* * *

Mark had to do a double take when he saw the woman approaching their table. When he was sure it was who he thought it was, a slow grin spread across his face as he watched her come closer. "Well, if is isn't Addison Montgomery, as I live and breath!"

"Sloan," Addison greeted with a raised eyebrow as she looked around. "What are we all staring at?"

"Torres and Blondie over there."

"Okay? And why?"

"Can't help it." Mark shrugged. "We've never seen Cal like this. It's weird."

"Like what?" Addison smiled as she watched the two women interact. She'd never seen either of them look so relaxed with anyone else. She knew right then that coming here was a good idea. Even though Addison had talked to them both, she still couldn't grasp the idea that her two friends were really in love and, crazier yet, with one another. The last time she talked to them, it was still a little uncertain and this is exactly what she had been needing to see. "Actually happy?"

"Well... yeah."

"Miranda, I'd think you, of all people, would know better," Addison said with a slow shake of her head.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Bailey said as she turned her back towards the dancing couple and sipped on her drink.

"Uh huh." Addison walked around the table. "Stop. Staring. At. Them," she said as she punctuated each word with a slap to the side of each doctor's head. "What. Is. The. Matter. With. You. Idiots?"

"Ow!" Mark rubbed his head. He was sure she hit him the hardest. "I wasn't even looking anymore."

"Shut up!"

"Ads?"

Addison turns around at the voice and laughed joyfully when Callie threw her arms around her neck, squeezing her tight enough to cause pain. "Hey, Cal! I've missed you."

"I missed you too!" Callie said without letting go. Addison had always been sort of a lifeline for her.

"Do I get a turn?" Arizona asked with a warm smile. She hadn't realize how close the two women were, but by the way they were hugging, their relationship obviously went beyond a normal friendship.

"I'm sorry." Callie took a step back and watched as her girlfriend and best friend hugged. When they exchanged their greetings, the three woman moved away from the group and found an empty, more private booth. The couple sat close together on one side, while Addison faced them on the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see this with my own two eyes."

"See what?" Arizona asked.

"This!" Addison waved her hand between the two woman, who were practically sitting in each other's laps. "You two."

"Oh." Arizona rolled her eyes. "We should just be put on display at the zoo."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Callie asked. "I would have picked you up at the airport. I know how much you hate cabs and rentals."

"I left you a message, but since you never bother to check them, I'm guessing you didn't get it."

"I saw you called." Callie grinned sheepishly. "I was going to call you back later."

"Too late. Already here." Addison glanced between her friends before addressing Callie. "So, this is really 'her'?"

"Yeah." Callie didn't need to ask what Addison meant.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I did promise that everything would work out."

"I'm just glad it finally did. Although I can't say the same thing about Derek or Mark." Callie smiled when Arizona snickered next to her. Apparently, the blonde knew that story.

"I hate you for bringing that up right now." Addison threw a greasy, wadded up napkin, that was already on the table when they sat down, at the brunette. "We were having a moment and you ruined it."

"Sorry." Callie laughed. "How about I go buy you a drink to make up for it?"

"I'd never turn that down." Addison stood up. "I'll even come with you to order it."

"Want anything, babe?" Callie asked her girlfriend as she got up.

"Just some water, please."

"You got it." Callie leaned down and pecked Arizona's lips. "We'll be right back."

"So, it looks like you got your head out of your ass," Addison said when they were out of the blonde's earshot.

"I did." Callie grinned and lowered her voice. "We even had sex last night and again this afternoon."

"I take it from that sickening grin that it went well?"

"Oh my god, yes." Callie's heart raced at the mere thought of it.

Addison raised an eyebrow when she saw her friend's eyes change. "You're turned on right now, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? Have you seen her?" When they reached the bar, Callie saw that Rachel was the only one working and knew they'd be ignored for as long as possible.

"I have." Addison laughed. "She's not a bad kisser either."

Callie was glad she wasn't holding any drinks yet because she would have dropped them. "That drunken girl kiss you told me about was with Arizona?"

"Yup. Jealous?"

"You're a bitch, you know that? And you said it was awful!"

"Yeah, it still wasn't really my thing." Addison laughed when Callie only gaped at her. "You're more turned on now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Callie said before suddenly bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"I... that's just... oh my god. You and Arizona?"

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Callie continued to laugh mirthfully, despite the obvious annoyance of her friend.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that you weren't my only one."

"But I was your first." Callie smirked.

"And that sucked too."

"Hey!" Callie playfully shoved Addison away. "I'm a great kisser."

"Sweet, chick fight," Mark said as he pushed his way in next to them.

"Go away, Mark," The women said in unison.

"Yo, Rach!" Mark yelled, ignoring them. "A little help down here?"

Rachel looked up and sighed as she threw down her towel and went to their end of the bar. She was hoping if she ignored Callie long enough, she'd go away. "What can I get for you guys?"

Addison gave her their order as she glanced between a mute Callie and the bartender. There was some obvious thick tension there. She leaned over to whisper in Callie's ear. "Please, don't tell me you messed with this one? She's not going to poison our drinks, is she?"

"No, I didn't and I hope not." Callie laughed in spite of herself.

Rachel noted the close interaction between the two woman and smiled. "Does this mean Arizona's free again?" Everyone jumped when Callie slammed her fist on the bar.

"Okay, you meretricious little bitch, you really need to back the hell off," Callie hissed. She'd had more than enough of the virulent bartender. "It was a one time deal, not a fucking marriage proposal. It's not that hard to figure out. She feels bad enough as it is and you need to stop making it worse. You're just embarrassing yourself."

"But-"

"I said 'stop'! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're just mad I turned you down."

"Mad?" Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "More like ecstatic. I obviously dodged a bullet."

"Um, Cal, what's going on?" Addison asked, completely thunderstruck by the brunette's abrupt change in behavior. She looked up at Mark, who had a delighted grin on his face, making it clear he knew exactly what was happening.

"Nothing. Rachel here is just getting us our drinks." Calle narrowed her eyes at the bartender. "Right?"

"Fine," Rachel said through gritted teeth and walked back down the bar. She took her sweet time filling their glasses before returning. "Have a nice night, Doctors."

"Thanks." Addison picked up her wine and Arizona's water and turned to leave with Callie close behind her. "Seriously, what the hell was that?"

"Nothing." Callie sighed. When they got to their table, she sat down next to Arizona, wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and eased her in for a delicate, but still rousing kiss. They let it peter out naturally before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"What was that?" Arizona asked after Addison cleared her throat to remind them she was still there.

"I love you, is all."

"I love you too."

"So, I just learned something funny," Callie said as she sat back in her seat to face Addison.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently Addison doesn't think we're good kissers." Callie watched as Arizona's eyes grew comically wide.

"Oh my god, Callie. I completely forgot about that or I would have told you! It was a long, long time ago and it lasted for like two seconds." Arizona paused. "Wait... what do you mean 'we'?" When Callie just smiled innocently at her, she burst out laughing. "Callie was your first girl kiss?"

"Why is that so funny?" Addison clearly wasn't getting the joke.

"You said it was horrible, which is not true at all. Now I'm thinking it's just you."

"Excuse you, but I'm an amazing kisser."

"Whatever you say," Arizona said as she took a sip of her water.

"Are you two going to tell me why Callie went off on that bartender back there?" Addison asked, changing the subject.

"You what?" The blonde asked in shock, turning back to her girlfriend.

"I did not go off on her. I'm tired of her crap. It's just sad."

"I wish I saw that. Sounds hot."

"It was," Addison confirmed.

"Whatever." Callie laughed and looked around the table. "This is nice."

"What is?" Arizona asked, already knowing the answer.

"Having Addy here, with you. I never thought in a million years we'd all be together. It's just nice."

"You two seem really close."

"If it wasn't for her, I honestly don't think if I would have survived college and I wouldn't be the surgeon I am now."

"You would have been fine, Cal."

"No, you saved me and I never really thanked you for that." Callie smiled. She could tell she was making her friend uncomfortable. "So, thank you."

"I liked having you around." Addison tried to shrug off tears. She was not prepared for all this emotional crap "I put up with you for purely selfish reasons."

"I love you too, Ads."

"I need another drink." Addison quickly got up and left.

"It's weird how she never mentioned you before," Arizona said when she was gone. "I mean, she mentioned having a best friend in passing, but never went into detail."

"I don't know." Callie shrugged. "When she moved, we kind of fell out of contact for a little bit. Then we only talked to each other every once in a while. We were much closer in college."

"Huh... I guess that makes sense." Arizona looked towards the bar, where Mark was making Addison laugh. "Did you know Mark and Derek in school then too?"

"Not really. They were ahead of me and I mostly just hung out with Addison. She did her own thing with them." Callie could tell that Addison was starting to get irritated by Mark. "We should go save her."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup." They exchanged sly smiles and jumped up from the table together. They snuck up behind the unsuspecting red head and placed a hard, wet kiss on each of her cheeks at the same time.

"You guys were evil apart. Now I have to deal with you together?" Addison said as she wiped off her face. "I didn't think this through."

"You love us." Arizona grinned.

"Yeah, admit it," Callie said as she pulled Arizona closer to her, smiling when the blonde wrapped her arms around her and melted into her side.

Addison glanced between their matching wide, rapturous grins and couldn't help but smile herself. She'd never seen either of them look that happy. "Yeah, yeah."

"How long are you here for anyway?"

"Just until tomorrow afternoon."

"We better make this visit worth it then." Callie took Addison's fresh drink out of her hand and set it back on the bar. "Let's go up to my apartment. It's more private."

"Sounds like a plan." Addison looped her arms through each of her friend's and headed for the door. "You two owe me quite a story."

* * *

Six days later Callie was sitting alone in a viewing gallery, observing Arizona's surgery. It was still early in the morning and the brunette was exhausted from a long night of emergency surgeries. The worst always seemed to come in chunks and not spread out over time, a phenomenon she never understood. She was now free to go home, but she hadn't seen her girlfriend since the night before last and she missed her. Arizona's parents were coming in that night and Callie was trying not to be too nervous about it. She just needed to see the blonde and this was the only way she could do it at the moment; she had to settle on listening to her voice through the intercom as she explained her procedure. Over the past couple of days, Callie had had a lot of time away from her girlfriend to reflect upon their relationship. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, mostly staying at Arizona's for the privacy and spending every second possible together. She hoped the blonde wasn't getting sick of her because Callie couldn't get enough. Telling their past to Addison had been therapeutic and the brunette was feeling like things were going really well. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Callie tore her eyes away from Arizona and smiled when she saw that it was Bailey. They had never been extremely close and didn't talk about the deep stuff, but Callie would definitely call her one of her closest friends. "Hey."

"Hey, Torres. I guess I don't need to ask why you're up here."

"Am I that obvious?"

"I didn't think an ortho prodigy, such as yourself, would be interested in a bowel resection on a child."

"Is that why you're here?"

"I'm assisting Robbins on a surgery later today and wanted to see how she ran her OR."

"Ah." Callie turned her attention back to the surgery and smiled when she saw Arizona looking up at her. "I was just up here thinking."

"About Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeah."

"You two seem close."

"We are."

"What are you thinking about her?" Bailey wanted to take the question back as soon as she said it. She didn't know what had come over her.

"Just how amazing she is and how she makes me feel this sense of..." Callie paused to think of the right word. "I guess, peace. I've never felt anything else like it. Not even before when we were together. I feel it most when we're about to drift off to sleep and I'm safely wrapped up in her arms. All my senses are completely taken over by her, making it impossible for me to think of anything bad. I mean, she's all that is good and I've been feeling like I've become too dependent on her already because of it. Which is insane because I've spent most of the last two decades mostly counting on myself. I'm addicted to how calm she makes me feel though and I'm afraid I'm being greedy. She's been supporting me so much through all of this and I keep forgetting that she experienced it too. She was always the stronger one in our relationship and never hesitated to put me before her. When I woke up before her the other day, she was still holding me in a way that told me that she does need me just as much as I need her and it felt good. Really good. It's nice to feel needed like that. Like I actually matter to someone. I wanted to just lie there forever." Callie stopped her babbling and blushed when she saw the blank stare Bailey was giving her. She didn't know why, but she had a bad habit of spilling her guts out to the other woman. "I'm sorry. I said too much again, haven't I?"

"Torres, you have always mattered to me," Bailey said before getting up abruptly and leaving the viewing gallery. That's all that needed to be said right then. Everything else was just between Callie and Arizona. A smile tugged on the corners of the brunette's lips as she stared at the door the other woman had exited.

"Dr. Torres!" Arizona called out to Callie, who had her back towards her. She saw her girlfriend jump and waited for her to turn around. "I'm done here, if you want to meet me back at your office."

"Okay." Callie got up and jumped down the stairs of the gallery. She knew Arizona would still be a little while, so she stopped by a coffee cart to get them both a cup of coffee and something to eat before going to her office. To her surprise, the blonde was already there. "That was fast."

"I couldn't wait to see you." Arizona took the coffee and chocolate chip muffin Callie handed her and smiled gratefully. "Mmm... Just what I needed."

"I need something too."

Arizona didn't get a chance to ask what before her girlfriend's hands were on her face, connecting their lips together for a heart stopping kiss that made the blonde lose control of her motor functions and drop the bag she was holding. The sound of it hitting the floor broke them apart. "Aww, my muffin," Arizona pouted as she stared down at their feet where it landed.

"It's fine." Callie bent over to pick it up. "Thank you for not spilling your coffee all over me."

"Yeah, not sure how I managed that when you were trying to kill me with your lips."

"I just missed you."

"Rough night?" Arizona sank onto the brunette's couch. She decided she needed one for her office too and wondered what it would take for the Chief to let her get one. "I was sad when you didn't come home."

"It was pretty bad, but we survived," Callie said as she joined Arizona on the couch, ignoring that she had just called her apartment home. "Nobody died, so that's always a plus."

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, I was going to head to your place soon to clean up for your parents and make sure the guest room is ready. I could also use some sleep. What time will you be home?"

"Five and they're not coming until eight, so you have plenty of time."

"Are you excited?"

"I really am." Arizona beamed. "I know it hasn't been that long, but going from seeing them a couple of times a week to not at all has been difficult." She leaned over and kissed Callie's coffee flavored lips. "Having you has made it so much easier though."

"I'm glad I could help."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Honestly? Kind of numb. I can't really wrap my mind around the fact that this is actually happening and probably won't until they are right in front of me."

"Well, I know it's going to be fine." Arizona smiled reassuringly as she squeezed Callie's thigh. She pulled her hand away and unwrapped her muffin. They sat in silence as they ate their breakfast, until the obnoxious sound of the blonde's beeping pager filled the room. "I swear these things are the loudest when you don't want them to go off the most." She pulled it out of her lab coat and sighed when she read it. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My patient I just did surgery on is waking up and I promised her I'd be there when she did."

"It's okay." Callie smiled. She loved how caring Arizona was towards every single one of her patients. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Arizona kissed her girlfriend 'goodbye' before standing up. "Have a good day. Get some sleep. We don't need 'cranky Callie' tonight."

"I don't get cranky."

"Are you kidding? You're like a grizzly bear when you don't get enough sleep. Cute, but deadly."

"I'm not that bad."

"Bye, love you!" Arizona blew Callie a kiss before disappearing out the door.

"Love you too!" Callie called after her. She growled when her own pager went off. Maybe Arizona was right. Another page came immediately after, canceling the first. "Thank God," she said as she got up. She needed to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, before anyone realized she was still there.

* * *

Callie was slowly pulled out of her sleep by an insistent buzzing sound. Cursing as she sat up, she looked around and saw that she must have fallen asleep on the couch—it was now dark. When the buzzing started up again, she got up to try and figure out where it was coming from. It took a second for her realize that it was coming from the fancy intercom system by the door. It was much more high tech than the ones at the hospital. Unsure of how to use it, she decided pushing the flashing red button would be a good place to start. "Um... Hello?"

"Callie, is that you?"

"Oh, hey Bob." Callie smiled at the man, even though he couldn't see her. She was surprised at how clear he sounded through the speaker. "What's up?"

"Arizona has some visitors she didn't put on the list and I was checking to make sure it was okay that I can send them up."

"Who are they?" Callie frowned. Arizona wasn't back from work yet and the timing of whoever the visitors were couldn't have been worse. She knew she probably looked like crap and she still hadn't had a chance to clean up.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Robbins." Bob waited for Callie to respond, but only silence filled the earpiece. "They say they're her parents." More silence. "Callie?"

"Uh..." Callie stared blankly at the locked door. The thought that Arizona's parents could be walking through it in a matter of minutes made her heart race. She wasn't ready and her girlfriend wasn't even here to be the buffer. She checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was exactly eight o'clock, which didn't surprise her. Daniel Robbins was never late. Callie wished she could say the same for Arizona.

"Should I send them up?" Bob glanced at the older couple. They looked nice enough and didn't seem like they had malicious intentions. He could definitely see some of the young surgeon in both of them as they patiently smiled back at him.

"Yeah, but can you stall them for a minute?"

"I'll do my best." Bob smiled. He could tell Callie was nervous. He assumed that this was a meet the parents for the first time kind of situation. It seemed kind of soon to him, but it was none of his business.

"Thanks, Bob." Callie paused. She didn't know proper intercom etiquette and wasn't sure how to end the conversation. "Um, bye," she said before releasing the button and making a mad dash for Arizona's bedroom where her suitcase was. As she pulled off the clothes she wore to work the day before, she wished she had time to take a shower. She was sure she stank of the hospital and her hair was dirty. Once she was only in her bra and underwear, she dumped the contents of her suitcase onto the bed and picked up the first decent thing she saw. Her mind was racing so fast, she couldn't grasp on to one single thought as she got dressed again. A loud knock on the front door made her heart stop for a second before it picked back up in double time. "Shit, shit, shit." Callie glanced at herself in the mirror and decided she could look worse. She haltingly made her way across the living room and jumped at another sharp knock on the door. She could hear the impatience in it. When she looked through the peephole, her breath caught in her throat. They were distorted, but it was definitely them. She could hear murmuring through the wood, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She stood frozen, unable to get herself to step back and open the door.

"What's taking her so long?" Barbara asked as she looked up and down the luxurious hallway. They had been surprised when they pulled up to the building and a valet came for their car and an actual doorman greeted them. This didn't seem like the kind of place their daughter would pick to live. "Do you think she changed her mind?"

"I don't know, Barb. Maybe she didn't hear the door," Daniel said as he knocked again. He would never show or admit it, but he was as nervous and excited on the inside as his wife was on the outside.

"What do you think she looks like?"

"Probably about the same."

"Do you think she's still just as sweet? All that stuff Arizona told me about must have changed her."

"You said that Arizona still loved her, so she couldn't have changed that much and as long as she still treats our daughter right, then I'll approve."

"She always did treat Arizona like a princess. Made her head too big." Barbara laughed. "Do you think she's still cooking. She mastered my grandmother's pot pie much better than I ever could and I haven't had anything like it ever since."

"Barbara, please, stop with the questions. I know just as much as you do," Daniel said as he knocked again. She had asked him all the same questions on the entire flight up to Seattle and it was getting on his last nerve, but he tolerated it. He knew how much was riding on this visit and how important it was to his wife. If it didn't go well, she'd be devastated. Daniel had to admit that he would be too. He was surprised when they heard the clicking sound of the locks being unlocked and the door cracked open.

"Oh my goodness," Barbara gasped when she saw an eye peeking at them through the crack. Eyes don't change on people and she'd know that one anywhere.

When Callie opened the door she could tell right away that the older couple held no animosities toward her, which was what she had been afraid of all along. They were looking back at her in awe, like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Callie was sure she was looking at them in the same way because she couldn't believe it either. Her nerves suddenly gone, she opened the door the rest of the way and smiled when she was immediately engulfed by two sets of arms. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, but the second she was sandwiched between them, she couldn't keep her happy tears from forming. Callie had thought feeling her mother's hug had felt good, but it was nothing compared to this. This was like coming home again. She wanted to say something, but no words needed to be spoken at the moment. She could actually feel the love radiating from both of them and she hoped they could feel hers too because she didn't know how to express it any other way. They were hugging her so tightly now that she was having trouble breathing, but she didn't care. Daniel was the first to let go, leaving the women crying together and stepped back into the hall to collect their bags. The sound of the door being shut pulled Barbara away from Callie and she held her out at arm's length to get a better look at her. "You've grown up."

"Yeah." Callie laughed. She waited as Barbara seemed to soak her in. The brunette would normally feel uncomfortable with having someone stare at her for that long, but she was enjoying having the older woman touching her. Callie wasn't sure what to say in this situation and decided to let Barbara or Daniel take the lead. Luckily, she didn't have to wait for long.

"The first thing I need to say, before anything else, is that I am so sorry I hung up on you. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want to talk to you. After having to move past the equivalent of losing two children and then have one of them answer my phone call completely out of the blue was a shock to the system. I didn't know how else to react."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I also didn't know what happened. My daughter was suffering for a very long time because of you and I couldn't let that just be okay."

"I know." Callie's heart sank as she bowed her head. She knew that had to come up, but she had been hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"But I would never pass judgement without giving you a chance to explain. Like I said, I just didn't know how to react. I'm hoping you can forgive me."

Callie looked up again and smiled. "Of course. There's nothing really to forgive."

"I need another hug," Barbara said as she pulled the brunette into her arms again. "I'm glad you finally put some meat on you. You were alway too skinny and you were beautiful before, but now you're even more beautiful."

"Thanks?" Callie wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Where's Arizona?" Daniel asked from his position still by the door. He finally got his emotions under control enough to speak. His usual stoic ways had failed him now and he didn't like it.

"Still at work, I'm guessing. Probably had an emergency." Callie went to the coffee table and picked up her phone. Sure enough she had three missed calls and five text messages from Arizona. All apologizing for being late and one saying to lock her parents out if she wanted until she could get there. She put the phone down and looked up to find the Robbins staring at her in the same way they were when she opened the door. "Yeah, she's at work. Hopefully she'll be here soon."

"Good, that gives us some time alone with you. Arizona will probably try and take over once she gets here," Barbara said as she made herself comfortable on the couch, her husband sat down next to her.

"That is true." Callie laughed and sat on the love seat, facing the older couple. She used to love how at ease they always made her feel and was glad to find out that hadn't changed. "You guys look amazing, by the way."

"Daniel had an heart attack last year, so we've been working on being healthier together."

"That must have been scary." Callie was suddenly flooded with more emotions. It sounded like she almost didn't get to see Daniel again, just like Tim.

"It was. I knew he'd pull through. I've been married to him long enough to know how stubborn and strong he is." Barbara patted her husband's leg and smiled. "Arizona was a complete wreck though. I'm pretty sure she called all the best cardio surgeons in the country to fly in for his surgery."

Callie just nodded, only half listening. Arizona never told her anything about any of that. It was another thing she wished she could have been there for her girlfriend for. She knew how close she was with her father. Something Callie had always envied and she was lucky that Arizona had been more than willing to share her dad with her. "Sounds like something she would do."

"Enough about us for now. I didn't ask Arizona anything about you. I didn't want her view of you. I want yours."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. We've missed out on practically your entire life so far." Barbara didn't mention that Arizona had told her that Callie had a hard time. If the brunette wanted to reveal that, then she'd ask more questions. If not, then she'd respect both women by not saying anything.

"Well, I ended up going to Columbia and-"

"Oh good," Barbara interrupted. "I know that's where you were meant to be and thought it was silly you gave that up."

"No, I was meant to be wherever Arizona was." For a split second, Callie felt like something squeezed her heart and it flustered her. "Um... so, yeah. Went to Columbia for med school too. After that-"

"So you are a doctor!" Barbara beamed proudly.

"Yeah, a surgeon, actually. I-"

"Oh, what kind?" Barbara interrupted for the third time.

"Barb, you have to let the poor girl finish a sentence." Daniel chuckled. He knew his wife couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Callie smiled. Arizona had a similar habit of interrupting her. "And I'm an Orthopedic surgeon. I did my internship and residency here in Seattle and loved it enough to stay." She could tell Barbara was trying hard not to same something, so she paused to give her a chance.

"I'm glad you stayed, because I was worried when Arizona moved all the way up here without knowing anyone."

"Me too." Callie smiled. "Are you guys hungry? We can continue this conversation in the kitchen. I'm sure Arizona has something we could make."

"I could eat." Daniel perked up.

"Me too." Barbara grinned. The fact that Callie said 'we' in reference to cooking something warmed her heart. She got up and followed Callie to the gourmet kitchen. "This is quite the place Arizona has here."

"She said she wanted to do something nice for herself. It's been great because I have a roommate and she lives alone."

"Seems like a waste of such a fancy kitchen." Barbara looked around. There was stuff in there she could only dream of. "What a shame."

"Arizona uses it plenty," Callie said as she pulled open the fridge to try and find something to make. "We take turns cooking for each other, which is a nice change from having to do it all myself like I have to with my roommate." Callie frowned. She wondered who was feeding Cristina now that she wasn't home as much and made a mental note to check on that.

"Arizona Robbins? As in my daughter?"

"Yeah, she must have picked up something you said because she does just fine." Callie grabbed a couple bags of vegetables and turned around to find Barbara staring at her with a sort of yearning in her eyes. "Barbara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I'm just so happy to see that you're alive and well."

"I feel the same way about you guys." Callie smiled and set the bags on the counter so her hands would be free to hug the older woman again.

"You got taller."

"Maybe you got shorter."

"Maybe. I am an old woman now."

"How do you feel about a veggie quesadillas with homemade salsa? I have the stuff for those and not much else. We haven't been shopping in awhile."

"Sounds delicious to me. Just don't tell Daniel what's in them and don't give him too much cheese."

"I can hear you!" Daniel said from the living room where he was trying to figure out why the TV needed four clickers and which one turned it on. "This television set up is ridiculous!"

"I better go help him with that." Callie laughed. He did have a point.

"I'll start chopping these veggies up." Barbara pulled a knife from the block next to the stove. She could tell it was a nice one and didn't want to know how much it cost. "Hey, Callie?" She said, stopping the brunette before she left the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, okay?" Barbara had a feeling Callie hadn't heard that enough over the past seventeen years. The smile that now adorned the young woman's face told her she was right.

"I love you too." Callie couldn't stop herself from going in for another hug. When something felt that good, she needed as much as she could get.

"Good, now go help him before he breaks something."

"I know Arizona has something to do with this! She could never do something the simple way!" Daniel yelled. "Callie!"

Callie laughed to herself as she left the kitchen. She forgot what it felt like to have a real family around. Now that they were here, she never wanted them to leave.

* * *

Arizona abandoned her car at the curb outside her apartment and threw the keys at the kid who approached, not bothering to make sure he actually worked there. "Hey Bob!" She said as she ran by him.

"What's the rush?"

"My parents!" Arizona hadn't heard a word from anyone and she didn't even know if they had made it to Seattle. It was closing in on nine o'clock, which meant Callie had been alone with them for an hour. The silence from the brunette's end was unnerving.

"They seem like nice folk!"

That made Arizona stop and turn around. "So, they are here?"

"Yes. I called up to your apartment and Callie said it was okay to let them up."

"My parents are here and Callie is here? Together?" Arizona pretty much already knew that, but having confirmation made her more worried.

"Yes." Bob smiled. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Oh god." Arizona took off hastily toward the elevator. When she got to her apartment, she burst through the door to find her parents and Callie sitting at the dining room table eating something that smelled amazing.

"Jeez, Arizona, talk about a dramatic entrance," Barbara said as she pressed her hand over her heart. "Scared the bejesus out of me."

"Sorry, Mom." Arizona made eye contact with Callie and gave her a questioning look. The brunette smiled and nodded to say she was doing okay, which relaxed Arizona. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, honey. We remember how things are." Barbara stood up and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "She's great," she whispered in Arizona's ear before letting her go and stepping aside for Daniel.

"I know." Arizona smiled as she accepted her Dad's hug. This one lasted a lot longer. "I missed you, Dad. How are you feeling."

"Better than I ever have." Daniel smiled and sat back in his seat.

"I missed you too," Arizona said as she kissed the top of Callie's head and looked around at the mostly empty plates. "Did you save some for me?"

"We left the stuff out. I'll make you a fresh one." Callie got up and Arizona followed her into the kitchen for some privacy.

"How's it going?"

"Really well." Callie pulled out a fresh pan and turned on the stove. The clicking of the gas right before the little fire ignited always made her smile.

"That's all I get?"

"There isn't much to tell. Your parents are still amazing and that's about it."

"How are you feeling?" Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist from behind, sighing as she rested her cheek on her back. She had a long day and was happy to finally be home.

"Good, relieved, loved, grateful, overjoyed, all that kind of stuff." Callie put together a quesadilla and put it in the pan, trying not to disturb her girlfriend resting against her back too much. "How was your day?"

"Long." Arizona closed her eyes and could feel herself drifting off to sleep, even though she was still standing. She was that tired and Callie was comfortable in any position. The brunette let her be as she waited for the cheese to melt. She could tell Arizona needed a minute to rest.

"They're still cute together," Barbara whispered to her husband. She wasn't sure if the younger couple was aware that they could see them at the angle they were sitting at.

"Stop spying." Even Daniel had to admit his daughter had never looked more content than she did leaning against the brunette. At least, not in her adult life.

"I'm not spying." Barbara smiled when Callie turned around in Arizona's arms and hugged her as she kissed her forehead. She could tell they were just as in love now as they were before. "Daniel, look." She wanted him to see what she was seeing. Her eyes widened when the two women decided to choose that moment to take their intimate embrace up a few levels in a way that told Barbara they definitely did not know they could be seen. When Daniel started to turn to obey his wife's orders, she clamped her hand over his eyes. "Wait! Don't look!"

"What on earth?" Daniel asked. His wife was acting weirder than usual. "Make up your mind, Barb."

"Sorry. You're right, we shouldn't spy." Barbara picked up her drink and sipped it to try and hide her guilty expression as Callie and Arizona came back to the table. "So, honey, how was your day?"

"Why are you blushing?" Arizona asked her mom before holding up her hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know. My day was fine." She went on to tell them about the case that made her late, which turned into a story about a patient Callie had the night before, which somehow led to a story from Daniel about his days as an active Marine. For the next hour, they continued to talk and laugh like they had gone back in time and were sitting around the table in Miami. But, with one very big exception.

"I wish Tim was here, then this would be perfect," Callie said without thinking. She noticed that the mood in the room instantly shifted to a more somber one. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"We don't really talk about him anymore in this family," Arizona said with obvious bitterness in her voice. She'd tried plenty of times, but her parents, especially her father, never wanted to.

"Arizona..." Daniel warned.

"You've been going to his grave every week for me like you promised, right?" Arizona clenched her teeth when her dad didn't answer. Of course he hadn't. "Dad!"

"Arizona, honey. Let's discuss that later." Barbara could tell a fight was about to erupt between her daughter and husband and she didn't want them to ruin the first night in Seattle. Callie just looked confused.

"No, I want to discuss this now. Dad, you said you'd go for me, if I took this job."

"It's ridiculous, Arizona. He's dead. He doesn't knew whether someone is there or not. This discussion is over."

Arizona slumped back in her chair in defeat. What her father said was law, even if this was her home. The suddenly lugubrious blonde put Callie on alert. "Babe, you okay?"

"You know what?" Arizona stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." She kissed both of her parents' cheeks before disappearing into her bedroom. Callie was torn between following her and not being rude to their company.

"Go ahead, Callie. We'll clean up out here," Barbara said. "We'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay, thank you." Callie didn't argue with her because she wanted more than anything to make sure her girlfriend was okay. "Goodnight," she said as she gave each of them a hug. Daniel was much less receptive than Barbara this time around and Callie could tell he was upset.

"Goodnight honey." Barbara smiled as Callie disappeared into the room Arizona had gone into. She assumed the open door next to it was the room she and her husband were supposed to sleep in.

When Callie entered Arizona's room, she found the blonde standing by the window, staring out at the Seattle skyline. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle, smiling to herself when Arizona leaned back into her. "Do you want to tell me what happened out there?"

"I used to visit Tim's grave every Sunday. My dad said he'd take over for me. I know it's stupid, but he knows. Right? He knows."

"Of course he knows. You don't have to be at his grave for him to know that you love him though. You can show him that from anywhere."

"I miss him," Arizona said, almost too softly for the brunette to hear.

"I know." Callie slowly spun the blonde around and cupped her cheek with one hand. She could see in the other woman's eyes that she was fighting an internal battle. "You can cry, you know."

"I hate that you make me feel things I don't want to feel." It had been so much easier to hide her emotions when Callie wasn't here to see right through her. Arizona had always liked to keep her pain private, but ever since the brunette came back into her life, she had turned into a tear factory and she hated that.

"Do you really?" Callie asked gently.

"No." She had to admit holding everything in for years had been exhausting. "He was my best friend. After you, he saved me. He was my Addy."

"Arizona..." Callie sigh and pulled the blonde toward the bed, sitting them down on the edge. She could tell she was still struggling with keeping her tears in and wondered if Arizona ever let herself cry over the loss of her brother. "He was so much more than that."

"He was." Arizona nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to choke back her persistent emotions. "He really was."

"I can leave if you want to cry without me being here." Callie could tell by the way the blonde was wringing her hands that she was getting desperate in her attempts to not break.

"I think you've seen me cry enough over the last month to know that's not the problem." Arizona laughed mirthlessly.

"Then what's the problem?" Callie smoothed down Arizona's hair and gave her a small smile to let her know she was here for her.

"I really don't know." Arizona tried to avoid the tender eyes of her girlfriend because she knew if she looked at her for too long, she'd lose what little control over herself she had left. "When I heard he died, I begged God to make it not true. It was pretty unfair of me, I know. I never asked him for anything before and I didn't even believe in him, but you did, so I thought I'd try. Didn't work though."

"Mariposa, look at me." Callie used the hand that was still on Arizona's cheek and guided her face up to force her to make eye contact. "I know you want to be strong and you are. You're the strongest person I know. Crying over your brother isn't going to change that. It's just me here. Just cry. You'll feel a little bit better, I promise."

"O-Okay." The sound of her own quavering voice sounded foreign to Arizona and it was the last straw. The delay between the blonde's last word and her collapsing and sobbing into Callie's arms was minuscule, barely even two seconds, but it had felt like minutes to the brunette as she waited for Arizona to trust her enough with her pain to finally let herself go. Callie eased them back on the bed, whispering soothing words into the blonde's ear as she hugged her with all that she had. This is not what Callie had meant when she was talking to Bailey earlier in the viewing gallery. She did not want Arizona to have to experience any anguish, just so she could have a chance to be the one to comfort her for a change. But, Callie couldn't go back in history to save Tim and, if the blonde had really been holding this in for six years, her breakdown was inevitable. Callie was just glad she was strong enough herself now to support Arizona and Arizona was the one who made her that way. It was funny how the universe worked these things out sometimes. Except that it wasn't funny at all. Callie wasn't sure how long they laid this way before she heard the blonde's sobs start to diminish and continued to hug her tightly as the tears slowed to a complete stop. Without exchanging any words, they shifted together to get more comfortable on the bed, moving together as one like they always have. Arizona rested her body on top of Callie's and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly when she felt the brunette's fingers start to comb through her hair. They would never understand why things turned out the way they did and it was time to stop trying to figure it out. They both knew they needed to start living the life they had dreamed up together during those late night study sessions in their treehouse and they both couldn't wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are going to need plenty of time to read this one, because I could not shut up. It's really long and there was nowhere to split it up without messing up the spirit of it. I mean, just the length of the flashback could be two chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up wrapped protectively in Callie's arms. She wasn't sure what the brunette was trying to protect her from, but she had never felt more safe. Opening her eyes, she saw that the sun was just beginning to rise and could hear someone moving around her kitchen. She knew her parents would already be up and ready for the day and probably already have been for a while now. Not wanting to wake Callie up yet, Arizona carefully extracted herself from her arms, smiling when the still sleeping brunette grunted in protest as she rolled over, replacing the blonde that had been in her arms with her pillow. The small sigh Callie released when she inhaled the blonde's scent that lingered in the material was one of the cutest things Arizona had ever heard. Before she got sucked back into bed with her girlfriend, Arizona changed out of the clothes she was still wearing from the day before into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She quietly left the room and found her mom making coffee in the kitchen. "Morning, Mom. Did you find everything okay?"

"Good morning, sweetie." Barbara smiled as her daughter hugged her. "Yes, you're just as organized as you used to be. Same system, different kitchen."

"Sleep okay?"

"Yes, very well. How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Arizona stiffened when her dad entered the kitchen.

"Morning, honey," Daniel said as he kissed the top of her head, causing her to relax just a little. Their small argument from the night before seemed to be swept under the rug, as usual. Barbara poured them each a cup of coffee and stood on one side of the counter as Arizona and Daniel sat on stools on the other. They silently sipped their drinks as they each thought about the reason they were all here.

"So... Callie," Barbara finally started the conversation she was dying to have.

"Callie," Arizona responded simply.

"Arizona..."

"What do you want me to say, Mom?"

"Your father and I had a talk last night."

"About?"

"We just..." Barbara sighed heavily before looking at her husband for help.

"It just seems like this is all happening so fast. We don't want to see you get hurt again," Daniel said gently, not wanting to set his daughter off.

"I think we all know that that's not going to happen this time."

"We all thought that before."

"This is different." Arizona shook her head, not believing they were really going there.

"Honey, we love you and we love Callie. We just want both of you to be happy."

"We are happy," Arizona said with a sincere smile. "Can't you see that?"

"Okay." Barbara smiled. She still trusted her daughter to make good choices, even if she had made a few bad ones over the years. "I wish Tim was here for this."

"Barbara," Daniel warned.

"What? Daniel, what?" Barbara snapped, getting angry all of a sudden. Arizona kept her wide eyes glued to her mug. She'd never heard her mother use this tone of voice and it was especially unnerving that she was using it towards her father.

"You know how I feel about this."

"What about how I feel about it? He is... He was..." Barbara sighed raggedly, as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "He's my son too, Daniel! I've respected your wishes for six years, even though I never understood them. For six years, I've had to suffer alone. Six. Years. He's gone. You can't keep pretending that's not true. We're here with our daughter and our... Callie." She paused to take a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Our family will never be complete again, but this is the closest we'll get and I haven't felt this happy in so long. I forgot what it felt like. I want to include Tim too, even if he's not here. So, please, can we just talk about our son without it ending up in a fight? Please?" The impassioned plea shocked both Arizona and Daniel speechless. The blonde knew they never spoke of her brother as a family, but she didn't realize they didn't talk about their son together. "If you can't handle that, then you can just leave. I'm going to spend my day with Arizona and Callie and we're going to talk about Tim if we want."

"I wish he was here, too. He and Callie always had a weird bond. He'd be so happy to know she was okay," Arizona said when her dad didn't move. No one knew what to do or say next.

"I sent flowers," Daniel said, finally breaking the silence. "To Tim's grave."

"Flowers?" Arizona blinked, confused by the gesture.

"I didn't want there to be dead flowers, because that's depressing. I know you always replaced them, so I made sure there were fresh ones every week."

"Why did you say you'd go, when you didn't mean it?"

"I thought I could do it and I did try. But, it was too hard. I couldn't bring myself to stand at a tombstone, knowing my son was buried underneath my feet. I'm not like you, Arizona."

"I can go with you," Barbara offered. She would have gone in the first place, if she had known of the deal they made.

"Okay," Daniel agreed hesitantly. "I'll try again."

"Thank you." Arizona leaned over to hug her dad. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

"I never doubted that." Arizona smiled at her parents. "There's something I want to tell you, but I don't want you guys to make a big deal out of it."

"What is it?" Barbara asked, suddenly worried.

"It's not bad." Arizona took a deep breath. She wasn't good at this kind of thing. "I just wanted to thank you guys for everything you've done for me."

"You don't have to thank us. We're your parents. We love to do it."

"Yeah, but after everything that has happened recently, I was reminded of how lucky I am to have you guys as my parents. I just..." Arizona exhaled as she smiled. "Thank you."

"Arizona, we're lucky to have you too," Barbara said with a teary smile.

"Your mother's right," Daniel said as he got up for more coffee. "I'm done with all this mushy stuff now. Now I wish Tim was here to balance out all the women I have found myself surrounded with," He said with a smile. He wouldn't change having them in his life for anything.

"Sorry." Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes. "Mom, can I ask you something that's been bugging me?"

"What now?"

"Did you know that Callie's mom saw us kissing at the hospital after my car accident?"

"Lucia?" Barbara frowned as she tried to bring up those memories from the depths of her mind. "I wasn't completely sure, but I suspected. She did run out of there pretty quickly."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my business."

"Don't you think if Callie knew, that maybe she could have opened that line of communication with her mom?"

"Do you honestly think that would have happened? Lucia could have said something too. That family had no clue how to communicate with each other."

"I don't know." And that was the truth. Again with the 'what ifs' in her life. After last night, she was completely done with those. All three Robbinses turned their heads toward the bedrooms when they heard a door squeak open. Callie appeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"Um, good morning," Callie said tentatively. It was obvious she had interrupted something.

"Good morning, honey." Barbara smiled.

Callie smiled back and turned to her girlfriend. "Arizona, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, of course." Arizona slid off her stool and followed the brunette back into her bedroom. Once the door was shut, Arizona found herself back in the protective embrace of her girlfriend.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay." Arizona smiled. "Thank you."

"Good."

"What are you doing up so early? I didn't think we'd see you for at least another hour."

"My mom called."

"Oh?" Arizona felt Callie hug her tighter.

"She has to go back to Florida tomorrow. I guess Josh has been away on business this past week and Brandon wants her there when he comes back." Callie hadn't called or seen Lucia since their meeting at the restaurant a week prior. "She wanted to see me before she leaves."

"What'd you say?"

"I said that she should just go back and we'd talk later."

"You don't want to see her?" Arizona asked in surprise.

"No, I want to talk first. I think it will be easier to have a real honest conversation when she's not looking at me with those puppy dog eyes."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Arizona knew exactly how hard it was not to give in to those eyes because Callie had the exact same ones.

"You don't agree?"

"I'll agree with whatever feels right to you."

"There is something I do want," Callie said as she released her girlfriend. "I would really like to take you out as soon as possible. Just you and me. We've only been on one kind of date and I haven't seen you much these last few days. And after last night..."

"I'd love that." Arizona smiled. There had definitely been a slight shift in their relationship last night and it wouldn't hurt to celebrate. "My parents leave the day after tomorrow and you don't work, right?"

"Yeah, but in the morning."

"Okay, then we'll go out the night they leave. I will make sure no one from the hospital interrupts either of us."

"But, I don't want them to ever leave."

"You say that now..." Arizona laughed. "Let's go back out there and enjoy a breakfast I'm sure we can convince my mom to make us."

"Mmm, I love her breakfasts." Callie smiled as she followed her girlfriend out of the bedroom.

"Callie, Arizona said we could get a tour of the hospital you guys work at today," Barbara said when she saw them enter the kitchen area. Both their spirits seemed high, so whatever the brunette wanted to discuss must have been resolved. Callie saw that Barbara was already in the middle of mixing a bowl of batter and had bacon frying in a pan and wondered where she got it all from, since she was sure they didn't have any of that stuff last night.

"Sure, we can do that." Callie would love to show the Robbinses what she'd been doing. She smiled her thanks when Arizona handed her a cup of coffee. "Then I thought we'd do some touristy things, since Arizona hasn't really seen Seattle yet either."

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said, not looking up from his newspaper. Another thing Callie wondered where it came from.

"I want to go to where they throw the fish!" Arizona said with the enthusiasm of a child who had just said she wanted go to Disneyland.

"We can do that." Callie laughed. "We'll get some seafood while we're there, so I can make us paella for dinner tonight."

"That is one thing I do not know how to make," Barbara said, a bit disappointed she couldn't help.

"I'd love to teach you."

"Okay," Barbara said with a dimpled smile that rivaled her daughter's.

"I just got really, really excited," Arizona said as she stared at Callie with wide eyes, making the brunette chuckle and reach out to pull her into a hug.

"You are so damn cute." Callie squeezed her girlfriend as hard as she could. "I just love you so much." She could feel her heart about to burst, that's how much she loved her. Since it was not used to all of these feelings, her poor heart had been taking one hell of a beating over the past month.

"I love you too." When Callie loosened her grip around her, Arizona planted her lips right on the brunette's, both sighing as they melted into each other.

"Parents are in the room," Daniel joked, chuckling deeply when the couple jumped apart. The guilty expressions they gave him made him forget momentarily that they were now adults, having seen those exact same faces at least a hundred times when he'd walk in on them doing pretty much the same thing as teenagers.

"Oh, Daniel, shut up," Barbara said as she swatted him with a spatula. "He's kidding. Feel free to continue."

"Uh, that's okay. We're good." Arizona retook her spot on the stool next to her dad and watched as her mom and girlfriend prepared them breakfast.

"Beautiful, right?" Daniel said quietly, so only his daughter could hear.

"Very." Arizona smiled as she openly stared at her girlfriend.

"I was talking about your mother."

"Of course you were." Arizona smiled wider when Callie glanced up at her. They kept eye contact until Barbara poked Callie's arm with her finger to get her to pay attention to whatever she was saying. "What's your guy's secret?"

"To what?"

"Staying married, happy and in love for this long?" Arizona's heart fluttered when Callie looked her way again.

Daniel glanced between the young women, who seemed to be locked in another staring contest, and smiled. "I think you two already know."

* * *

A few days later Callie entered Arizona's apartment and sighed as she dropped her heavy bag to the floor. She knew the Robbinses had already left and even though they weren't particularly loud people, the apartment seemed extra quiet without them. They had a tearful goodbye that morning before she had to leave for work, making her and Arizona promise they'd go to California to visit as soon as they could. Callie wasn't too excited to go back to the golden state, not having been there since her imprisonment, but Addison had been begging her for years to come visit too. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, she agreed to visit. She survived her trip to Florida, so California should be a piece of cake. Callie let herself feel sad about the older Robbins' departure for thirty seconds before remembering why she was there in the first place. Excitement quickly replaced her sadness as she entered the apartment further to locate her MIA girlfriend. "Arizona?"

"Don't come in the bedroom!"

Callie froze with her hand on the doorknob, because that was exactly what she had been about to do. "Why?"

"I'm getting ready for our date and you don't get to see me until then."

"But that's over an hour from now."

"Too bad, so sad."

"Fine." Callie pouted as she looked around the empty living room. When her eyes landed on her bag that contained her outfit for the night, she smiled. "Can I at least have my things so I can get ready too?"

"They're already in the other bedroom."

"Okay." Callie lingered outside Arizona's bedroom for a moment, not wanting to leave her quite yet. "Your parents get home okay?"

"Yeah, they landed about an hour ago. Mom's already making plans for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Callie always worked on Christmas, never having a family to go home to. Her friends usually invited her to their places, but she always passed. She didn't know how to do the holidays the 'normal' way.

"She's decided we're going there. We can talk about it later when we're not separated by a door."

"Okay." Callie froze momentarily again before sighing and heading for the spare room where she found all her stuff sprawled out over the bed. Arizona obviously didn't know what she would need. Picking up her suitcase, she set it on the ground before taking her make up and toiletry bags to the bathroom. She'd been living out of them for over a month now and it was getting old. Even when they slept at her apartment, she didn't bother to unpack them since she knew she'd just have to pack them again for the next night. She wondered how Arizona would feel about her buying a second set of everything, so she could just leave them here all the time. She also wondered how Arizona would feel if she just never left. Deciding she could use a shower, she turned on the water to find the right temperature before undressing. Once she was clean, Callie stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She went back into the bedroom to get ready, smiling at herself as she passed the full length mirror, not caring if she looked crazy. She had a hot date tonight and that was something to smile about.

Arizona jumped at the loud knock on her bedroom door an hour later, causing her to drop the earring she was about to put in her ear. "Yeah?"

"I'm picking up my date."

"Hold on." Arizona picked up the piece of jewelry and successfully inserted it into her ear. After one last comb through of her hair with her fingers, she went to open the door and was greeted by her smiling girlfriend. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I see that." Neither woman went all out on their appearance, having previously agreed to go to a casual sushi joint close to Callie's apartment, but that didn't mean Arizona didn't still look smoking in her sparkly green top, extra skinny jeans, and heels that evened out their height difference. Her wavy hair was reminiscent of their teenaged years and Callie had missed it. "You look..."

"Hot?" Arizona supplied, laughing joyfully when Callie nodded vigorously. "I know. So do you. You always could rock a pair of jeans and a leather jacket like no one else."

"I know." Callie grinned before leaning in for a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Ready to go out and actually see the world together?"

"More than ready." Arizona grabbed her jacket, putting it on before hoisting her large purse onto her shoulder and reaching for Callie's hand. When they got downstairs, Arizona's car was already waiting for them at the curb. Callie opened the passenger door for the blonde and gently closed it behind her before rounding the front and slipping into the driver's seat. Over the last month, they had fallen into the habit of Callie always driving the Audi, without either of them having discussed it. It was a lot more fun for the brunette to drive this car, with hers only being a boring older automatic sedan. She had bought it cheap when she was a third year resident and never bothered to replace it. Mark always teased her about not driving a car worthwhile of her status, but it was what she was used to. Now that she'd been driving Arizona's car around, she was thinking of finally upgrading her own. As they drove, they decided to park it in Callie's parking garage and walk to the restaurant.

"This is nice," Callie said as they walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. The weather was chilly, but dry and the sky was clear enough to let them get a peek at the moon just over the hospital. It was oddly fitting.

"Yeah, it is."

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, I do," Callie said as she squeezed the blonde's hand.

"I love you too." Arizona squeezed back and smiled goofily to herself.

"How you would feel about me leaving some of my stuff at your apartment, so I don't have to lug it around all the time. You can leave stuff at mine too, if you want."

"Of course you can. I'll even clean out a drawer and some closet space for you."

"Okay, thanks." Callie was unaware of the internal battle the woman whose hand she was holding was having with herself as they silently continued their walk.

"Callie?" Arizona said a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"What if you just brought all your stuff?"

Callie stopped short and dropped the blonde's hand. "What?"

"I know it seems soon, but we practically lived together before and this is what we planned, isn't it? Getting an apartment, growing up and becoming awesome doctors together? It may be all out of order and what feels like a million years later, but it's still our plan."

"It is, but..." Callie smiled, there really wasn't a but. "Yeah, okay. Let's do it."

"Really? We're finally going to have our own place together?"

"Yeah, seems like it." Callie laughed and grabbed Arizona's hand again to resume their walk. "Remember all the things we planned to do once we got our own apartment with no parents and no siblings?"

"You mean like have sex as loud as we wanted?"

"And on the couch."

"In the kitchen."

"On the table."

"In the middle of the day."

"Not on the hard floor of our tree house, more often than not."

"How do we not have back problems?" Arizona asked seriously.

"I don't know." Callie laughed, even though it was a valid question.

"And not in fear of being caught all the time."

"I don't know, that was kind of exciting."

"Yeah, kind of." Arizona had to agree with her on that one.

"It's funny how different our priorities were back then."

"Are they really that different? Because now all I'm thinking of is doing all of those things with you before anything else."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I've never lived with a girlfriend before." Arizona usually liked to do things her own way on her own terms, but every single time Callie left, all she wanted was for her to come back.

"You just said we kind of did before."

"Yeah, kind of, but not like this."

"I haven't either."

"This is scary."

"It's exciting," Callie corrected.

"It is." Arizona smiled. "We sure have come along way in such a short amount of time."

"Think it will blow up in our faces?"

"Maybe." Arizona shrugged. "Do we care?"

"No, because, as we have already proven, we can get through anything together."

"Do you love yourself yet?"

"What?"

"You said you couldn't really love me until you loved yourself."

"Oh. Well..." Callie thought it over for a minute. This was a pretty heavy conversation to be having as they slowly strolled down a busy sidewalk. "I was wrong, because I really do love you."

"So, that's a no?" Arizona frowned. What did that mean?

"It's an 'I'm working on it' and you're definitely helping. Does anyone really love themselves anyway?"

"I think I'm pretty lovable."

"That's the truth." Callie stopped in front of the restaurant and held open the door, hoping that once they were inside, they didn't have to talk about that anymore and could enjoy their date like any other normal couple.

"So, I had a long talk with Bob today after my parents left." Arizona mentioned casually once they were settled at their table in the restaurant. The waiter had already brought them each a beer and they had cucumber salads, gyoza, two different orders of sashimi and five randomly selected rolls on order. Probably way too much food for the two women, but they could never decide on one thing, preferring to just try it all. Their adventurous tastes caused them to pick random numbers for three of the rolls and they had no idea what they were getting.

"Oh? What did you talk about?"

"You and us. I didn't go into the important details of our past, just the happy lovey dovey stuff of our now."

"We're lovey dovey, huh?" Callie smiled.

"We're getting there." Arizona paused. "We also talked a lot about his daughter."

"How is Emily?" Callie asked curiously, at the same time wondering why they were randomly talking about Bob and his daughter.

"I guess she's not doing too well. She just broke up with another horrible girlfriend Bob hated. That's the second one since I've been around."

"That's too bad." Callie smiled their thanks when the waiter brought them their salads and gyoza.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I knew anybody decent he could set her up with, since she always picks out losers."

"Hey now." Callie protested playfully.

"Except you, of course. I told him the last thing I would ever want is my father trying to find dates for me."

"He's just trying to help." Callie laughed. He was always in their business, but she didn't mind. She dipped one of the stuffed wontons in the sauce it came with and put the whole thing in her mouth, covering it when she found out too late that it was too much. It was still delicious though and she told herself to remember to ask how to make the dipping sauce.

"He assured me that she wouldn't mind though. Since I know a grand total of three gay women in Seattle, I wasn't sure what to say, but I did think one of those people might work. "

"Who?"

"Well..." Arizona paused, unsure of how Callie would react to her trying to set up her ex-girlfriend with another sort of ex. She took a much smaller bite of her own gyoza and chewed on it slowly as the brunette stared at her impatiently. Swallowing it, she decided to suck it up. "What about Shannon?"

"Shan?" Callie pursed her lips while she thought that over. "Actually, I think that would work."

"Really?" Arizona's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, it's a good idea. Not sure how getting them to meet would go, since Shan still refuses to talk to me and I'm sure you're not her favorite person either, but they could be really good together."

"Maybe we can invite Emily out to Joe's with us and hope Shannon shows up there too? If not, I'm sure Emily could use a night out anyway."

"I don't know how I feel about playing matchmaker like that."

"It's a favor to Bob."

"Arizona..."

"Don't you want Shannon to be happy?"

"Of course I do." Callie snapped, immediately feeling bad. Shannon was still a touchy subject for her.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to help two people meet who could potentially be, in your words, really good together. The rest is up to them."

"Fine. Set it up, but I'm not going with you."

"Fair enough."

"Maybe if it does work out, she won't hate me as much anymore," Callie said, unable to hide the hopefulness in her voice. That was one of the things she still felt immense guilt over and having Shannon's forgiveness would be a huge step closer to her loving herself again. Callie knew it wasn't entirely at fault, since the nurse knew what she was getting into, but that didn't mean the brunette didn't still feel bad. Sometimes she wished she didn't care about other people's feelings at all.

"You really like her, don't you?" Arizona asked, setting down her chopsticks and reaching across the table to take Callie's hand. She could tell what her girlfriend was feeling and admired the brunette's big heart. Arizona would have just written Shannon off by now and felt absolutely no remorse, just like she had her own ex she ditched before coming here and all of the others over the years. Arizona wasn't cold hearted by any means; she was just realistic. She never gave anyone false hope like Callie seemed to do, even if it was unintentional, and was always upfront and candid about her intentions. But, not Callie. She still felt the pain she caused all the people she hurt in her destructive path back to Arizona. The blonde realized now that that must be a huge burden to bear. No wonder why Callie didn't like herself very much.

"She was a really good friend who I trusted. It was hard for me to make those. I hate that I hurt her so badly, when all she did was try and make me happy. I don't like her in any other way than that, I swear."

"It's okay. I get it." Arizona smiled reassuringly. She really wasn't worried at all about the nurse stealing back her girlfriend. It was obvious Callie never liked her that way in the first place, even if she tried her hardest to convince herself that she did.

"Okay, because I love you and only you. There is nobody else better than you. Trust me, I've spent the last seventeen years figuring that out the hard way. There is no way I'd ever fuck this up, especially over something so stupid."

"Callie, stop. I trust you and I love you too." Arizona picked up her chopsticks and poked her girlfriend's hand with them before stabbing the other half of her gyoza and biting off a bit. "This is good. You need to take me out more often," She said as two more plates and more beer appeared in front of them.

"It'd be my pleasure." Callie smiled at her beautiful girlfriend as she watched her suspiciously poke at one of the mystery rolls. Spoiling her and taking her out used to be her favorite thing to do. She didn't have as much money as she used to, but it was still possible now that her career had taken off.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked once she decided whatever it was in front of her was safe to eat. She couldn't ignore the nostalgic look in the brunette's eyes.

"Our first date."

"Brunch at the diner?"

"No, our first first date." Callie smiled.

"Oooh." Arizona laughed. "God, I was so nervous. I had no idea what I was doing and I didn't want to mess anything up."

"Me too."

"But you made it so perfect. It was amazing. I still remember every single detail about it."

"Me too," Callie said again, grinning wider as she thought more about that night.

"I have a confession," Arizona said abruptly.

"What?"

"I was terrified for a long time that you'd decide that being with a girl wasn't something you really wanted and that you'd leave me."

"That's ridiculous. Why didn't you tell me? I would have made sure you knew that wasn't true."

"Because I knew I was being stupid. You never did anything to make me think that it was true. You always treated me like I was the only person in the world. I never doubted that you loved me. But, I still was so, so scared you'd change your mind."

"You thought that the entire time?" Callie felt hurt Arizona would actually think that of her.

"No, I got over it."

"How?"

"The first time we had sex." Arizona didn't know why she was blushing all of a sudden. "It was..." She sighed as she struggled with sorting out what she wanted to say. "After that night, I knew I was it for you. There was no way everything that happened between us wasn't one hundred percent honest and real." It was the same way the second first time they had sex.

"I didn't see you as a girl. I mean, I did, but I mostly just saw you as 'Arizona'. My best friend who I accidentally fell in love with and happened to really, really like kissing."

"Accidentally?"

"Well, yeah." Callie laughed dryly. "I wasn't expecting it to happen. It just did. Were you?"

"No." Arizona smiled as she shook her head. "Completely took me by surprise, that's for sure."

"You looked so hot that night. I wish crop tops and mini skirts would come back in style. I would like to see that again. It should be illegal to hide your legs and stomach."

"Oh my god!" Arizona guffawed loud enough to make the occupants at the next table turn and give them questioning glances. Callie just smiled and waved for them to turn back around. "No way. That was horrible! I think I crimped my hair too, right?"

"Yeah, I really hope that never comes back."

"Me too. Took me way too long." Arizona smiled as she thought back to that night. "God, when I saw you, I seriously thought I was going to die. My heart had never beat that hard before."

"Do you remember what I was wearing?"

"How could I not? That dress was so tight. It showed me parts of you I never noticed before. I dreamed about you in that dress for months after that."

"Really?" Callie could feel her cheeks flush and swiped the back of her hand across one to try and hide it.

"Oh yeah. Really amazing, hot dreams. It was a definite upgrade from the softball uniforms I used to dream about."

"I remember you did tell me about those ones." Callie shook her head and chuckled. She never understood the appeal.

"And your hair and makeup... you were breathtaking." Arizona reached across the table for Callie's hand again, squeezing it in her own and looking directly into the brunette's eyes. "You still are."

* * *

_"Calliope, you look beautiful," Lucia complimented when her youngest wandered into her bedroom. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her willingly in a dress and wondered when Callie up grew into such a beautiful woman. _

_"Thank you, Mama," Callie said with a shy smile._

_"What's the occasion?"_

_"Um, I have a date."_

_"Oh?" Lucia's interest was piqued. She put down the book she was reading and took off her glasses to get a better look at her daughter's face. _

_"May I borrow one of your necklaces?" Callie asked quickly before her mom could ask any questions._

_"Of course. Take whatever you need."_

_"Thank you." Callie went to the large, overstuffed jewelry box on the dresser and started to look through the overwhelming amount of options. Looking perfect tonight was important to her and she wasn't sure what would look good. Callie was so far out of her element here and she could feel her mother staring at her, which was not helping. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. _

_"You seem nervous," Lucia said as she stood up to join Callie. She examined her for a moment before deciding on the perfect necklace._

_"It's our first date." Callie admitted. She watched curiously as Lucia dug through the box, pulling out various pieces and setting them out on the dresser in front of them._

_"You really like this boy?"_

_"More than I've ever liked anyone." Callie tried to hide her smile. She didn't bother correcting her mother._

_"I can tell." Lucia stood directly behind her daughter and picked up her favorite necklace. Fastening it around her neck, she made eye contact with Callie in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect." She picked up a pair of earrings and handed them over. "Put these on too."_

_"Are you sure about this?" Callie asked as she fingered the platinum diamond heart pendant now dangling from her neck. It was simple, but perfect._

_"Yes. Just don't tell Aria I let you borrow them." Lucia winked at her in their reflection. "It will be our little secret."_

_"I won't." Callie smiled, happy to have a secret with her mother. _

_"Why don't you wear your hair down?" Lucia asked as she ran her fingers through the unruly waviness of her daughter's restrained hair. She could tell by how healthy it was that Callie never did anything with it other than let it air dry. "I promise you won't die if you don't have a ponytail for a night."_

_"I don't know." Callie shrugged. It was what she was used to doing._

_"Come here." Lucia put both her hands on her daughter's shoulders, guided her into her the large bathroom and pointed to the vanity. "Sit." Callie did as she was told and watched in the mirror as her mother pulled her scrunchie out of her hair. "How long do you have?"_

_"About half an hour."_

_"That should work." Lucia opened a drawer and pulled out a flat iron. "You might be a little late, but you're worth the wait. If any boy thinks otherwise, dump him immediately."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to straighten your hair," she said as she plugged it in to heat up. "How do you feel about a little bit of makeup? Just around your eyes? They're already beautiful, but let's make them pop. He won't know what hit him."_

_"Umm..." Callie hesitated. Makeup wasn't something she was normally interested in, but tonight was special, so why not? "Sure."_

_"Turn around," Lucia said after taking out what she needed from a different drawer. When Callie faced her she could tell she was hesitant. "Don't worry, I won't make you look like a hoochy like your sister insists on."_

_"Okay." Callie laughed and watched curiously as her mom fiddled with various brushes and things she couldn't even begin to identify._

_"Close your eyes." Callie did as she was told and felt gentle fingers rest on her face, flinching when something touched her eyelid. "Sorry, mija. Try not to move too much."_

_"Okay."_

_"Where are you going on this date?"_

_"Dinner and a movie." Callie flinched again. She didn't like things touching her face without her being able to see. "Maybe to the diner afterwards for milkshakes."_

_"Sounds like fun." Lucia sat back. "Open." Callie opened her eyes and blinked. "Okay, close."_

_"I hope so."_

_"I'm sure it will be fine."_

_"Yeah." Callie smiled. She'd been excited for this night all day. She waited as more things touched her eyes and wondered what they were._

_"Okay, open." Lucia examined her work. When she was satisfied she picked up her mascara and handed it to Callie. "I'll let you do that part." She waited until she was done before picking up the heated flat iron. "I don't think we've ever used this before on you, have we?"_

_"Nope." Callie stared at her reflection as Lucia pulled painfully on her hair. She liked what she was seeing so far and hoped Arizona would too. She continued to watch what her mom was doing until she was told she was allowed to move. She scrunched up her face when something was sprayed all over her head, but had to admit it smelled amazing. _

_"All done." Lucia set the flat irondown and rested her hands on Callie's shoulders. "What do you think?"_

_"I like it," Callie said as she fingered her hair. It was weird seeing it this straight. She still looked like herself, but better. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," Lucia said with a warm smile. Callie had always been beautiful, but she never put much effort into her appearance for her other dates. This one had to be pretty special, but she knew asking anymore questions about it would be pointless. Her youngest was as private as they come._

_"I should go." Just as Callie said that, a housekeeper entered the bathroom._

_"Ms. Torres, there is a young man at the door for you."_

_"Thanks." Callie let out an exasperated breath. He wasn't supposed to come to the door. She jumped up and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thanks again, Mama," she said as she ran out of the room. She knew if she waited Lucia would want to come downstairs._

_"Calliope, wait!" Lucia yelled after her._

_"I'll be home later!" Callie yelled back. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she found Tim waiting for her, looking around uncomfortably. Arizona had been inside her house a few times, but he always stayed outside when dropping them off. "What the hell, Tim? What did I tell you?"_

_"Uh." Tim was too stunned by the brunette's made up appearance to say anything. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed the dumbfounded boy's arm._

_"We need to get out of here before my mom comes down," Callie said as she forcefully drug him toward the front door. "Trust me, you don't want that."_

_"No," Tim replied dumbly, making Callie laugh and him blush._

_"Thank you for doing this, Tim," Callie said once they were settled in his car and on the road. "I couldn't exactly ask my parents or sister for a ride." She couldn't wait to turn sixteen and get her own license. Having to rely on others was annoying, especially when she was hoping for more nights like this. _

_"I'm glad to help. Though it is a little weird to be chauffeuring my little sister around on her first date."_

_"Isn't the what cool big brothers are for?" Callie smiled as she waited for him to answer, but gave up after long silence. "Why are you so quiet? It's making me even more nervous."_

_"I'm trying to figure out how to go from 'cool big brother and friend' mode to 'protective big brother' mode."_

_"You think you have to protect Arizona from me?" Callie asked teasingly. "I'm hurt."_

_"You'd understand if you had a little sister." Tim chuckled. "I have to say I'm relieved I don't have to fight off anymore oaf like football players though, since I'm positive this is going to work out."_

_"Anymore?" Callie wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"Um, forget I said that." Shit, Arizona was going to kill him._

_"No, tell me." Callie stared at his profile for a moment, waiting for an answer before gasping when she realized what he must have meant. "It was you."_

_"What was me?" Tim stalled._

_"You gave Josh those two black eyes and a broken nose." When Tim only gave her a lopsided guilty grin in response, Callie leaned over the center console, not noticing how uncomfortable Tim got the closer she got, and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."_

_"It, uh, it was... it was nothing." Tim stuttered. "I'd do it again if you asked."_

_"That won't be necessary. I'm so past that and am in a much better place now." Callie grinned as she thought about Arizona. The drive back to the Robbins' seemed to be taking forever. It had been almost exactly twenty-four hours since she kissed the blonde in her tree house for the first time, twenty-four hours since their friendship took a drastic turn, and twenty two hours since she last saw Arizona. They had wanted to make their first date special and agreed to spend the entire Saturday apart before Callie would pick the blonde up for the evening. "What's taking so long?" Callie asked as she shifted nervously in her seat while adjusting the skirt of her dress. She'd never worn anything this short in public before. _

_"Arizona's nervous too." Tim laughed. "She'd been locked in the bathroom for hours before I left."_

_"I don't know why I'm so nervous." Callie admitted. "It's just Arizona."_

_"Because if this turns out to be something one of you doesn't want or it ends badly, your friendship as you know it will be over?"_

_"Wow, thanks for the words of encouragement."_

_"I'm right though, aren't I?"_

_"Yeah." Callie sighed. What he said was true, very true._

_"It's going to be fine," Tim said as he patted Callie's bare thigh. Realizing right away that it was a mistake, he pulled his hand away like he had just touched fire._

_"Promise?" The oblivious brunette asked. _

_"Yeah, I promise." Tim turned his head and smiled. "Trust me. I am older and wiser and I just know these things."_

_"Thank you." Callie smiled back before turning to stare out window to watch the houses go by. Five minutes later and Tim was pulling into the driveway of the Robbins' home. It looked different to Callie. Ever since kissing Arizona and admitting her true feelings, a lot of things looked different in her eyes. Is that what love did? She didn't know. It was all completely new to her. After opening the door, she turned to grab the flowers she had previously left in Tim's car that morning before stepping out. "I'll be right back," she said before slamming the door. She stood just out side the car, trying to get her legs to move. She'd been on her fair share of dates before, but had never been the one to take someone else out and she had never been this excited and scared simultaneously. It was Arizona's first date and Callie just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the blonde because she deserved the world. Callie didn't know how this all was supposed to work and she didn't know what was going to happen tonight. It could either be a complete disaster or the best night of her life. She felt that there was no in between. Taking a deep breath, Callie took the first step towards the unknown._

_Arizona paced nervously back and forth underneath her tree house. She had agreed to meet Callie here to stay out of the prying eyes of her parents and brother. It had been a challenge to get ready and sneak out of the house unseen, but she managed. She didn't want to have to explain why she was dressed up. She was sure her mother wouldn't have let her out of the house in the short skirt she was wearing and the cropped off-the-shoulder shirt she had picked out wouldn't have helped either. It'd only been one day since she admitted to liking girls outside of her head and she was nowhere near ready to have that discussion with her parents yet. Part of her wanted to tell her parents that she was going on her first date, but a bigger part of her wanted to keep it a secret, knowing that her mom would try to make a big deal out of it. It was a pretty big deal, Arizona had to admit. Going on a date with the girl of her dreams, who just happened to also be her best friend. Who better to experience all these firsts than with her best friend? Arizona stopped pacing as she thought about Callie and the night before. In the heat of the moment, Callie had asked her if she wanted to try being her girlfriend and, of course, Arizona had said yes, even though she had no idea what that would mean for them. It was all so exciting, terrifying, and amazing at the same time. The longer she stood there, the harder a time the blonde was having controlling the flood of emotions that were overwhelming her body. She hoped as she got older that she'd learn how to control them because it was almost too much to handle right now. When Arizona heard footsteps crunching in the overgrown grass behind her, she whipped around and had to take a step back to steady herself when she saw Callie standing there smiling shyly at her. Neither woman moved as they silently soaked each other in. This was the first time they had seen each other dressed up to any degree. It had mostly been jeans, t-shirts, band uniforms, softball uniforms, and pajamas for them._

_"Hi," Callie said breathlessly. Even in the darkness of the backyard, she could see the blonde's eyes shining. _

_"Yeah." Arizona released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You look..."_

_"You too." Callie nodded and held out the flowers. "For you."_

_"Thank you." Arizona grinned. She'd never been given flowers before._

_Callie was caught off guard by the way the blonde's smile made her stomach flip-flop. Of course she'd seen it a million times before, but it seemed different now. Everything about Arizona seemed different, but also exactly the same. "Um, shall we?" she asked as she pointed her thumb behind her._

_"Sure." Arizona reached out her hand to grab Callie's wrist when she turned to walk away. "Wait."_

_"Yeah?" Callie faced the blonde again and could see the apprehension written all over her face. "What's wrong?"_

_"This shouldn't be weird."_

_"No."_

_"It feels weird."_

_"Yeah, kinda."_

_"I mean, we're still the same," Arizona said as she tugged Callie closer with the hand she still had wrapped around her wrist. "You'll always be my best friend, no matter what."_

_"You'll be mine too."_

_"Except now we get to do this." Arizona tentatively placed her lips on Callie's, this being the first time she initiated a kiss. When she felt the brunette's arms snake around her waist to pull her closer, she found more courage and wrapped her own arms around Callie's neck, dropping the flowers on the ground. They hugged each other tighter as their kiss deepened, both having a hard time deciding what felt better, being in each others arms like this or the actual kiss. When Callie moaned, Arizona tore her lips away and rested her forehead on the brunette's. The sensations that moan made her feel were way too much on top of everything else. As they continued to stand there without moving, they silently let their newfound feelings flow between them. _

_"I meant what I said last night when I told you I love you," Callie said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful bubble they were in. _

_"I love you too." Arizona closed her eyes and moved to nuzzle her nose against Callie's neck. She could feel the brunette's strong pulse on her face and hands rubbing up and down her back. It felt amazing to be this close to Callie, wrapped in her embrace and wished they had done this sooner. "This is so freaking weird."_

_"Yeah." Callie shivered at the feeling of the other woman's breath on her skin. "Good weird, though."_

_"Very, very good." Arizona agreed vehemently. _

_"You ready to go?" Callie asked after another long, comfortable silence. Judging by the way Arizona continued to cling on to her, the answer was 'no'._

_"Just a little longer."_

_"Okay." Callie was happy to oblige. She could stand there with the blonde in her arms all night. It wasn't until they heard a car horn coming from the front of the house that they separated. "That's Tim. He knows we're on a time crunch."_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to eat before the movie starts."_

_"Movie?" Arizona smiled hopefully. She loved going to the movies and didn't get to go often. _

_"'Nightmare Before Christmas' okay?"_

_"I've been dying to see that." Arizona couldn't contain her excitement and bounced in her spot._

_"I know." Callie had to smile at the blonde's exuberance. It was not a movie she'd pick out. She'd rather go see Sleepless in Seattle, which seemed like a more appropriate date movie. But what Arizona wants, Arizona gets. She took the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers for the first time. They grinned at each other, both thinking the same thing. Perfect. When they got to the front of the house, Callie opened the back passenger door for the blonde, waited for her to slide over, and climbed in after her. _

_"You guys really are making me a chauffeur?" Tim joked, but they ignored him. Sighing, he started the car and carefully pulled out of the driveway. The short drive to the downtown area was silent and he watched in the mirror as the couple spent the entire time stealing furtive glances of each other. He pulled over to an empty spot in front of the restaurant and turned in his seat to face Callie. "I'll just pick you up here after the movie at ten-thirty?"_

_"Can you make it eleven-thirty?" Callie asked. Luckily, everything she wanted to do was within walking distance of each other, so they wouldn't have to rely on Tim all night. _

_"Sure. I'll see you guys then."_

_"Thank you." Callie smiled and took Arizona's hand as she opened the door. Once on the sidewalk, they waved to Tim and headed into the restaurant. _

_"Good evening, ladies." The host greeted cautiously. The young, slightly underdressed teenagers seemed massively out of place. "How may we help you?"_

_"I have a reservation for two," Callie said. She was annoyed at the way this man was looking down his nose at them. "Torres."_

_"Ah! Ms. Torres. I didn't recognize you. It's very good to see you again. I hope your father is doing well." Callie rolled her eyes at his sudden change in attitude. "I have your private table all ready for you."_

_"I should hope so. That's what a reservation is for, isn't it?" Callie snapped at the mention of her father._

_"Calliope, be nice," Arizona whispered. _

_"I'm sorry," Callie whispered back._

_"Yes, I suppose that's true." The host glanced between the two girls, wondering why they were here, before turning on his heel. "Please, follow me." He led them to a secluded booth in the back corner of the restaurant, pleasing both Callie and Arizona. "Your waiter for the evening will be right with you." _

_"Thank you," Callie said and waited for him to leave before handing the blonde a menu. "I know it's a little on the fancier side, but I know how much you love shellfish and this place has the best."_

_"It's perfect, thank you." Arizona opened the menu and had to make an effort to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head when she saw the prices. _

_"Get whatever you want, okay?" Callie could tell what the blonde was thinking. "You're my date, so I'm buying." She never told Arizona exactly how hefty her monthly allowance was. She rarely touched it, since she didn't really care about material things. Spoiling Arizona rotten seemed like an excellent way to use it now though. _

_"Okay." Arizona let out a puff of air and decided to ignore the prices and just go for it. "Well, I definitely want clam chowder to start."_

_"I think I'll get that too." Callie watched the blonde chew on her bottom lip as she tried to make an impossible decision. "Can I make a suggestion?"_

_"Please," Arizona said gratefully. _

_"The seafood platter will probably be our best bet. It has a little of everything."_

_"Where's that?" Arizona frowned at the menu as she quickly skimmed through the pages. _

_"It's not on there."_

_"Oh. Well, if you think it's good, let's get it."_

_"You'll like it." Callie waved the waiter over and placed their order, requesting that he leave them alone until their food was ready. When he was gone, they sat back in their seats and smiled at each other, neither knowing what to say._

_"So, what do people do on these date things?" Arizona asked after taking a sip of her Shirley Temple. _

_"I don't know." Callie shrugged. "Get to know each other, maybe?"_

_"We already know everything about each other though."_

_"Then we're one step ahead of the game."_

_"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked nervously. She felt stupid for waiting this long to bring it up, but she really needed to know. _

_"Anything."_

_"Are you my girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah." Callie grinned. "I thought we already established that last night?"_

_"I know, but I wasn't sure if you meant it or really wanted it. I'm giving you an out right now, if you want it, and we can continue to do whatever it is we're doing, but without the label."_

_"I'm sorry, but you're crazy." Callie laughed disbelievingly. "I don't want an out. I want you. I love you. I may not know what the hell we're doing, but I want to figure it out together." _

_"I don't know how to be a girlfriend," Arizona said as she stared down at her hands, grateful her hair was long enough to hide her face. _

_"Do you not want to be mine? Is that what you're saying?"_

_"No!" Arizona looked up. "That's not what I'm saying at all."_

_"Then what is it?" _

_"I'm so used to knowing what I'm doing at all times. With you, everything seems completely out of my control. It's both terrifying and exhilarating. I'm just scared I'm going to mess something up."_

_"Arizona..." Callie glanced around to make sure no one was around before getting up and sliding into the booth next to the blonde. "You're right; this is terrifying. I mean, yesterday morning, we were still just friends goofing around in stats and tonight we're here. It happened so fast. I get it. It is scary," she said as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Arizona's lips, humming at the feeling of them against her own. She had no idea why they hadn't done this sooner. She pulled away before letting it get to far. "But, I want nothing more than to be with you. I know it's only day one and date one, but I think falling in love with my best friend might be the best thing that will ever happen to me."_

_"See, how do you know how to do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Make me feel like this?"_

_"It's easy." Callie shrugged. "I just do and say what feels natural."_

_"That's why you'll make a good girlfriend. I don't know if I can live up to that."_

_"Try it." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know. Just say what you're thinking."_

_"Oh, well, I'm thinking that I love you too, which is weird, since I didn't think I even knew what love was. My parents were right though, you know it when it hits you. Spending the last five months with you, getting to know you inside and out, have been the best five months of my life. I'm also thinking you're the most beautiful woman in the world and I don't know what I did to get lucky enough to have you even look my way." Arizona smiled as she cupped the brunette's cheek with her hand. "I'm thinking I'll probably have heart issues later in life because whenever I look at you, it just goes berserk. I'm not a doctor yet, but I'm sure that can't be good for it."_

_"Um..." Callie was suddenly having the same problem with her heart. "Yeah, don't worry. You're going to make a very good girlfriend." She kissed her again before standing up and returning to her own seat, just in time for their soup to arrive. They ate in silence as they thought about their conversation, both deciding separately that they weren't going to let themselves be scared anymore._

_"What do you think?" Callie asked when their entrée arrived. _

_"Wow," Arizona said as she stared at the large platter with wide eyes. It was full of lobster tails, crab legs, prawns, scampi, oysters, scallops, shrimp, a bunch of things she didn't know the name of and even some asparagus. "I don't even know where to start."_

_"Take whatever you want, I'll just have what's left." Callie smiled as the blonde eagerly filled her own plate with food and wondered if she'd leave anything for her. Once Arizona seemed satisfied, Callie filled her own plate. As they ate, they fell into their usual chatter about their studies and took turns quizzing each other for their upcoming chemistry test. It wasn't normal date night material for teenagers, they knew that, but it was who they where and that's one of the many reasons they fit so well together. _

_"Best dinner ever," Arizona said with a groan as she sat back in her seat. Between the two of them, they had no problem demolishing the entire platter. "I might be dying right now though."_

_"Please, don't die, I'm kind of attached to you." _

_"I can't die before seeing my movie anyway."_

_"Oh, we should probably get going or we'll miss the beginning." Callie laughed when Arizona immediately jumped up and got up herself. She wanted to take her hand, but being in a restaurant her father's clients frequented made that a bad idea. Once they were outside, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders, smiling at how natural it felt. The bustling nightlife of Miami gave them more anonymity. Their close proximity allowed them to whisper to each other about the interesting characters they saw on the streets as they strolled to the theater. "Want anything from the snack bar?"_

_"Ice cream."_

_"How could you possibly eat ice cream right now? I thought you were stuffed?"_

_"Ice cream melts around the food," Arizona said as if that was the most obvious explanation in the world. "There's always room."_

_"I was planning on taking you for milkshakes after the movie, so you'll have to wait."_

_"Okay." Arizona grinned, happy the date wasn't going to end too soon. "Just water then."_

_"You got it. Go get us good seats and I'll meet you in there."_

_"Okay." When Arizona got to the theater, she was surprised to see that it was mostly empty and chose two seats in the deserted back row. Callie easily found her and handed her a bottled water and a box of sour patch kids before sitting down. _

_"I knew you'd be wanting those about halfway through the movie."_

_"You know me well." They sat completely still in their seats, staring forward as the previews played. They'd been to a few movies together before, but only as friends. As the movie started, Callie noticed a college-aged couple sitting in the front row eating each other's faces and glanced sideways to find Arizona sucking the sugar coating off her candy as she intently watched them too. Taking a chance, the brunette reached out to put her finger on Arizona's chin, turning her head to face her before leaning over and kissing her sugary lips hard. The blonde inhaled sharply at the suddenness, almost choking on the gummies. She managed to get enough control of herself to swallow before dropping the box in her lap and grabbing Callie's face to pull her as close as possible. She'd never hated armrests more before in her life. She slid her hands up to tangle her fingers in the brunette's hair, tugging slightly as she slipped her tongue between plump lips, causing Callie release a muffled moan. That moan spurred the blonde on more this time and it took everything she had not to crawl into her girlfriend's lap. Callie was pleasantly surprised by Arizona's aggression and audibly groaned when she pulled away suddenly. _

_"Why'd you stop?" Callie whispered, trying hard to not whine. Whatever Arizona was doing felt good and she didn't want it to stop. _

_"Because." Arizona didn't really have a reason other than she was incredibly turned on and didn't know how to deal with that. She wasn't going to admit that though. _

_"Okay." Callie was having the same problem, so she didn't fight it. She bent over and picked up the box of candy that had fallen on the ground and gave it to Arizona before holding her hand and placing it in her lap. They had gotten through one song before Callie found herself attached to Arizona's lips again._

_"I like going to movies a lot better with my girlfriend," Arizona said as she practically skipped along the sidewalk next to Callie, on their way to their next stop. She couldn't stop herself from humming and singing the songs, much to the brunette's annoyance. _

_"That movie was a lot better than I thought it would be." The sporadic, heated make out sessions throughout the entire showing probably helped. They stopped in front of the diner and she held the door open for Arizona. "After you, my lady."_

_"Why, thank you." Arizona curtsied, making Callie laugh, before entering the diner and heading straight for their usual table. They were both glad to see that their favorite waitress, Flo, was working that night. _

_"Hey, girls. Don't you two look pretty," Flo said with a warm smile. She loved when those two came in. They were always friendly and respected her, unlike most of the other teenagers that wandered in at this time of night and they always left her a good tip. "What's the occasion?"_

_"We're just enjoying a night out," Arizona said, not really knowing what else to say. She could tell by the look on Callie's face that she didn't know either. This was entirely knew territory and neither girl knew how to navigate it yet. _

_"Sounds like fun. You girls want your usual?"_

_"Just the milkshakes this time," Callie said. _

_"One cookies and cream and one chocolate milkshake coming right up." _

_"Thanks, Flo," Arizona said with a wide grin. When she was gone, she turned her smile on Callie. "So, how weird would it be if I said I really, really like making out with you?"_

_"Why would that be weird?"_

_"I don't know. I've never made out with anyone before. I didn't realize what I had been missing out on."_

_"Me either." _

_"You've never made out with anyone?" _

_"I have, but I didn't realize what I had been missing out on either." Callie stared into the blonde's eyes, hoping she would understand what she was trying to say. _

_"Oh." Arizona blushed. "So, I did okay?"_

_"More than okay. It was..." Callie paused to consider what she wanted to say next. She wasn't sure how Arizona felt about suggestive talk. For some reason they had mostly steered clear of any sex talk over the last five months, which made a whole lot of sense now. "It was insanely hot and I'm going to need a cold shower as soon as I get home."_

_"I can honestly say I've never been more turned on in my entire life," Arizona said casually, picking up her water and taking a long, slow sip. She was having a hard time deciphering the look Callie was giving her and needed to stall. "What?"_

_"Uh..." Callie mentally growled in frustration. She couldn't figure out what she wanted to ask without it sounding bad. It was way too soon anyway, so she decided to drop it for now. "Never mind."_

_"Calliope, what?" Arizona _

_"I just-" Callie stopped when she saw Flo coming towards their table. She was so relieved that she wanted to hug the woman. _

_"Two milkshakes for my favorite customers." Flo sent the tray on the table and started to unload it. "Don't tell on me, but I made you girls extra." _

_"We won't. Thank you," Arizona said, still staring questionably at Callie, who was now staring down at the table. Flo could tell she had just interrupted something serious. _

_"Well, enjoy. Holler if you need anything." After not receiving a response, Flo left the girls alone. _

_"Don't think you're off the hook," Arizona said once the waitress was out of earshot. She took her spoon and scooped Callie's cherry of the top of her milkshake and added it to her own. _

_"It's stupid and we don't need to talk about it now." _

_"Nothing that you say will ever be stupid." Arizona rolled her eyes when Callie scoffed. "Okay, try me."_

_"Arizona..." Callie sighed heavily, deciding they might as well get everything out in the open now. "Sex." She mumbled through a large bite of whipped cream. _

_"Calliope, use your big girl voice."_

_"Sex," Callie said again, but not much louder. Arizona caught it that time though and choked on the sip of milkshake she had just taken. "See, it's stupid."_

_"No, no, it's-" Arizona sputtered as she tried to suppress her coughing fit. "Hold on." She held up a finger as she chugged some water. Setting the glass down, she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah." Arizona took another deep breath. "What about... sex?" she asked, whispering the last word of her question. _

_"Is that something you're interested in?" Callie had never been interested in it before, but after seeing Arizona dressed the way she was and kissing her intensely for the better part of the last hour and a half, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. Suddenly she felt a panic rise within her as she thought about actually having sex with Arizona. It was too weird and way too soon. Shifting from the best friend role to actual lovers was going to take some time. "Never mind, don't answer that."_

_"I am definitely interested, but obviously not right now.," Arizona said after an awkward pause. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about seeing the brunette naked, silently cursing her mind for going there in the middle of a dingy old diner. _

_"So, that's something you'd want to do... with me? Eventually?"_

_"There isn't anyone else I'd want to do it with." _

_"Okay." Callie picked up her spoon again. It wasn't until she tried to scoop some whipped cream on it that she realized she was shaking. Unfortunately for her, Arizona noticed it too._

_"You okay?"_

_"Just freaking out a little." Callie admitted. _

_"You're freaking out over the thought of having sex with me?" _

_"No," Callie said firmly. "I want to do that with you. I do."_

_"Why are you freaking out then?"_

_"Sex just seems to ruin everything. I don't want that with you. I love you too much."_

_"We're going to do it right. We'll take whatever time we need to ease into it. We've got the rest of our lives to figure it out."_

_"I am not waiting that long." Callie laughed. "There's no way."_

_"You know what I mean." Arizona smiled. "When we get there, it's going to be special and amazing because it's us."_

_"It's probably going to be awkward and confusing." Callie had a hard time not rolling her eyes. Arizona's romanticized views of sex annoyed her for some reason. _

_"Well, that too, but so what?" Arizona raised her eyebrows and shrugged. _

_"True," Callie said. "So, when you say ease into it, what does that mean exactly?"_

_"We'll definitely be doing a lot more making out, without that armrest separating us and preferably horizontally on my bed."_

_"Okay, what else?" Callie liked the sound of that. _

_"I was hoping we could add some over-the-clothes heavy petting."_

_"Of course." Callie couldn't keep her eyes from falling to Arizona's chest and hoped that happened real soon. _

_"I'll also start saying things like 'I really love your boobs in that dress' out loud now, instead of keeping them inside my head."_

_"What else have you been keeping inside your head?"_

_"How hot you are in your softball uniform."_

_"You look hot in it too."_

_"And how amazing you feel sleeping next to me."_

_"Ooo, we can cuddle openly now, instead of pretending we're asleep," Callie said excitedly. _

_"I'd like that." Arizona laughed. _

_"I can finally tell you how much you kill me every time you get out of the shower and come to your bedroom in that short robe and smelling like heaven."_

_"Your staring wasn't that subtle." _

_"And you didn't know I liked you?"_

_"I didn't want to get my hopes up." Arizona sighed. "You never even hinted at anything. It was making me feel crazy."_

_"Neither did you. I kind of suspected you liked girls, but I didn't think you'd be interested in me."_

_"Well, that's crazy, because you, Calliope Torres, are the sexiest and most brilliant girl I have ever met. Of course I'm interested... clearly."_

_"I'm just glad we finally figured our shit out."_

_"Me too." Arizona couldn't couldn't stop from giggling when they both slurped the remainder of their shakes at the same time._

_"I don't know how you can be so cute and so hot at the same time." Callie has thought that many times before, but it was the first time saying it out loud. _

_"It's a gift." Arizona shrugged. "I don't know how you can look so hot all of the time, no matter what you're wearing."_

_"I think I'm going to love the new us."_

_"For sure."_

_"We should go." Callie said when she caught a glimpse of the clock on the diner wall. "Tim's probably already waiting."_

_"Man, I wish one of us had our own car, so we could continue what we were doing in the theater, since you insist on going home tonight," Arizona said as they waited by the curb outside the restaurant. _

_"You're never going to quit now, are you?"_

_"What can I say? You've woken the beast and that beast finds you very addicting." As if on cue, they both turned and leaned in for a kiss, stopping when wolf whistles surrounded them._

_"Did you have a good time?" Callie asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. _

_"The best," Arizona said honestly. _

_"I'm glad. I had a good time too." Callie felt like it had been, not only enjoyable, but also productive, having said a lot of things that needed to be discussed. It was unlike any other date she had been on. Usually the guys she chose always talked about themselves. With Arizona, she was an equal. Like she said before, she had no idea what she had been missing out on. "There's Tim." Callie released the blonde and took her hand to lead her to the car. After exchanging greetings, Tim was nice enough to remain quiet as he drove them to Callie's. He could tell that everything went well. All too soon, he was driving through the massive gate and onto the Torres property._

_"Come home with me," Arizona pleaded quietly, so Tim wouldn't hear. _

_"No, I told you. I want this to be a proper date, where you walk me to my door, kiss me 'goodnight', and then go home. It will make it so much better when we get to see each other again."_

_"Okay, you're right. Wait there." Arizona opened her door and jumped out to run to the other side of the car, so she could open the brunette's door for her. They silently walked hand-in-hand up the long path to Callie's front door. It was late and she was sure no one would be up, so she felt it would be safe. _

_"Goodnight, Arizona," Callie said, turning to face the blonde and taking both of her hands. _

_"I don't want to say it." Arizona pouted. She wanted Callie to come home and sleep in her bed with her. They already spent the night before apart. It would make their already perfect evening even better. _

_"I know." Callie released one of Arizona's hands and cupped the other woman's cheek with it before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona watched as Callie entered the large dark house and didn't move after the door was shut in her face. Seconds went by before the door was flung open again and she was almost knocked off her feet by the force of Callie's body slamming into hers. Before she could ask what was happening, the brunette's lips were kissing her with more passion than Arizona knew existed. The blonde felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and had to pull away to regain some control of her body before she passed out. She rested her cheek on Callie's and closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent she had come to love over the last five months. _

_"I'm really going to like doing that whenever I want now," Callie whispered into her ear. _

_"Me too," Arizona breathed. _

_"Okay, bye," Callie said before trying to peck the blonde's lips, but it turned into a much longer kiss. "Mmm... god, you taste good. I'm going in for real now."_

_"Bye for real." Arizona smiled and sighed forlornly as Callie backed away from her to go back inside her house, only breaking eye contact when the door shut for good this time. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart before turning to walk back down the path. _

_"Took you long enough," Tim said once she was buckled in the passenger seat. _

_"Shut up." _

_"How'd it go?"_

_"She's perfect." Arizona sighed dreamily. _

_"I think you guys were made for each other." Tim commented as he started the engine. _

_"I think so too." Arizona sighed again and turned to face her brother. "I hope you find love, Timmy, because it's the best feeling in the world."_

_"Are you going to get all mushy on me all the time now? Because it's gross."_

_"I can't help it." Arizona shrugged. "Now drive fast. I need to go to sleep, so I can see Callie as soon as possible."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Tim rolled his eyes before turning to smile at his not-so-little-anymore sister. "I like seeing you this happy."_

_"I like being this happy." Arizona smiled back. "Have I mentioned she's perfect?"_

_"I'm putting a cap on how much you talk about Callie when I'm around and you've already reached it." The last thing he needed to hear was Arizona gushing about how amazing the brunette was because he was already fully aware of that._

_"Fine," Arizona mumbled as she crossed her arms. Her body was still buzzing from having Callie's so close and her lips on hers. She wondered if it would ever go away. She hoped not, because it felt good, really good, and there was nothing wrong with that._

_Callie watched out the window as Arizona walked slowly back to the car and waited until the tail lights were out of sight before turning to go up the stairs. In the dreamlike state she was in, she was having difficulty getting her legs to make the necessary movements to climb stairs. All she wanted to do was run back outside and chase her girlfriend down. Callie halted in the middle of the staircase to really let that sink in for the first time since the night before. Girlfriend. She had a girlfriend and that girlfriend was Arizona. How did that happen? She didn't care, she was just glad it did, because she'd never felt this amount of joy in her entire short life. When Callie finally reached the top of the stairs, she could see a faint glow coming from her parents' bedroom. As quietly as possible she approached the unusually open door and peeked inside to see Lucia sitting against the headboard of the bed, laughing as she watched something on the television. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard her mom laugh so freely. "Mama, what are you still doing up?" she asked as she entered the room, startling the older woman. _

_"I was waiting up for you."_

_"Why?" Callie frowned. That was not something her parents normally did. _

_"I wanted to see how your date went. You seemed so excited." Judging by the wide smile that spread across her daughter's face, it went really well. _

_"I don't really want to talk about it. Not yet."_

_"Don't want to jinx it?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"Well, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you look so happy before."_

_"I am very happy."_

_"Good. I must say, I am surprised you're here. I would think you'd be at Arizona's gabbing away about boys like you girls do after dates."_

_"When was I ever a gabber?" Callie didn't know how to tell her mom that she didn't need to go tell Arizona all about her date, since she was the actual date. She had spent a majority of the evening her mom had helped her get ready for kissing another girl. A girl she could easily see herself spending the rest of her life with. Callie had no idea where to even begin that conversation. So, for now, this was how it had to be. _

_"I guess that's true." Lucia chuckled. "I'm just glad you're here."_

_"Where's dad?"_

_"Off on business somewhere and your sister is off doing whatever it is she does. It's just you and me here, which is a nice change from it being just me."_

_"Oh?" Callie looked around the room awkwardly, her eyes landing on the TV. "What are you watching?"_

_"I seem to have stumbled upon a Golden Girls marathon. These women are quite funny."_

_"Never heard of it."_

_"Why don't you come join me," Lucia said as she flipped back the covers. "It will be like when you were little and you would sleep with me when your father was away."_

_"I haven't done that since I was ten." Callie was tempted, but she had to at least pretend to try and protect her rep. _

_"Come on, you are never too old to humor your dear old mother. I won't tell anybody."_

_Callie glanced between the TV and the bed before deciding to give in. "Okay, let me go change first." The way her mother's eyes lit up told her she made the right decision. "I'll be right back."_

_"I'll be waiting." Lucia smiled as she watched Callie leave the room. She returned a short time later ready for bed. Callie crawled in next to her mom and leaned back against the giant pile of pillows. Ever since she was little, she never understood why two people needed so many pillows. For the next hour she listened to her mother laugh at whatever was happening on the screen. Callie paid no attention though, choosing to think of a certain blonde instead. Not that she had much of a choice, Arizona seemed to take over her thoughts no matter what. As another episode started, she smiled as her mom sang the theme song and snuggled down further into the comfort and warmth of her parents' bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep to the lingering sound of the mellifluous voice that used to sing her to sleep when she was a little girl. That night she dreamt of what her future with Arizona could look like if all went well and it never looked brighter. Lucia smiled down at her sleeping daughter. If she had known this would be the last time she'd get some quality time with her, she would have never let her go to sleep. _

* * *

"Maybe I should call my mom soon." Callie said as she threw her chopsticks down on the table in surrender. She was beyond stuffed and almost to the point of feeling sick.

"Do you need me to be there?"

"No, I can do it myself."

"Okay, I'll be happy to be there, if you change your mind."

"I know." Callie smiled. Having someone else there to support her no matter what was something she forgot she missed. "So, The Big Sleep is playing at that dollar theater down the street tonight." Callie hoped the blonde still had a penchant for film noir and Lauren Becall. "What do you think?"

"Oh man, I couldn't even tell you the last time I've went out to see a movie." Arizona set down her own eating utensils and thought for a moment. "I think it was when Addy and I went to see The Blind Side, only because it was three dollar margarita night at the bar in the theater. She drank so much and ended up crying the entire movie. It was a disaster."

"I've had plenty of drunken disaster nights with Addy, so I know how those go." Callie smiled at the fond and not-so fond memories. "It starts in about ten minutes, so we'd have to leave now if you want to go."

"Yeah, what the hell? Let's go." Having already paid their bill, Arizona stood up, pulled Callie to her feet, and dragged her towards the exit. "Maybe I can get a repeat of our first date night."

"Don't you think we're a little too old to make out like teenagers in a theater?"

"Yeah, so? At least the arm rests go up now."

"True." Callie slipped her arm around Arizona's waist and forced her closer to kiss her cheek as she steered them down the street. The innocent peck turned into another and another until the blonde turned her head, connecting their lips in a much less innocent kiss. Before Callie knew what was happening, she was spun around and pushed up against the brick wall between a tattoo shop and bakery they were passing. The brunette tried to keep her moans of pleasure as quiet as possible as Arizona kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Callie had no problem letting the blonde devour her right there on the street. She had nothing to hide anymore and she always did love an aggressive Arizona. As much as she hated to think it, adult Arizona was so much better. She stuck out her bottom lip and whined when the blonde abruptly pulled her lips away. "Why'd you stop?"

"Let's just go back to your apartment. We may be too old for making out in the theater, but we are definitely not too old to have some amazing sex in your bed... or, you know, wherever you want."

"What about the movie?" Callie leaned forward to try and to resume the kiss she never wanted to end, growling when the blonde wouldn't cooperate. She used both hands to hold Arizona's head in place before smashing their lips together, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other woman. She didn't noticed Arizona's hand in her hair until she was using it to pull her head back, breaking their kiss. Callie really liked having her hair pulled like that, even if it might be the cause of their arrest for indecent exposure in about thirty seconds if they didn't get out of there soon.

"Fuck the movie." Arizona nipped the brunette's bottom lip roughly to further entice her. "I'd much rather fuck you instead. It's been over a week and I can't wait any more."

"God, I love it when you talk like that." If Arizona wasn't pressing her against the wall, Callie was sure she would have collapsed due to her weakened knees and the uncomfortable pulsating in her suddenly too tight jeans.

"There's more where that came from if we go back to your apartment right this second." Arizona nodded eagerly. "Seriously, right now."

"Like I'd ever say 'no' to that." When Arizona stepped away, Callie slumped against the wall, unsure whether or not she could move yet.

"Better keep up, or I'm starting without you!" Arizona yelled as she hurried away. There was no way the brunette was going to allow that to happen and pushed off the wall, using her long legs to catch up to her girlfriend. The forty minute walk they had taken earlier, was magically turned into a ten minute walk by the power of two very horny lovers.

"Is Cristina home?" Arizona asked as they stumbled through the front door. She didn't let Callie take out the key before she had her jacket off and thrown on the floor, kicking it aside as Callie slammed the door shut.

"I really don't care." They froze and exchanged wide eyed looks when they heard another door slam within the apartment. "Guess that's a 'yes'."

"What are we going to do?"

"Fuck it. I'm not going to be living here much longer anyway," Callie said as she pulled Arizona's shirt over her head and pushed forward, kissing her fiercely as she slammed her back against the front door. The intensity of the kiss made the blonde's head spin and for a second she forgot to breath or move. An impatient nip to her bottom lip reminded her she was supposed to be doing something and she pushed back against the brunette to move her deeper into the apartment, clawing at Callie's shirt along the way. The wide neck and stretchy material of it made it so they didn't have to part to get it off. Arizona yanked it down, trapping the brunette's arms around her waist. Callie pulled them free in time for the blonde to swiftly remove her bra the moment they crossed the threshold of the bedroom. Arizona's bra was discarded next, followed by their jeans and underwear being removed by two pairs of frenzied hands. Those hands finding the naked skin they have been craving since getting their last fix way too long ago as they fell onto the bed, never once breaking their kiss.

"Mmm, you feel really good." Arizona murmured against Callie's lips as their bodies, warm and slightly sweaty from the exertion of running up five flights of stairs, melded into each other.

"So do you." Callie turned her head to the side the let the blonde on top of her kiss her neck and pushed her hips up to try an get her to move this along.

"There was something I've always wanted to do with you that I knew would be incredibly hot, but was too shy and inexperienced to even think about pulling it off," Arizona whispered in the other woman's ear, biting her lobe before kissing her way towards her chest.

"Oh?" Callie's breath hitched and she swallowed hard as the blonde's hot mouth covered one of her nipples. She looked down to see mischievous eyes watching her closely. The darkness in them was enough to tell her she was in for the surprise of her life. She wasn't sure yet if that was good or bad. "What?"

"I've always wanted to see how loud you could get. I always felt like you were holding back on me," Arizona said before biting down savagely.

"Ah, fuck!" Callie jerked and whimpered at the sudden pain. That was new.

"Not good enough," Arizona said as she released the nipple and started to kiss, nibble, and lick every inch of the brunette's chest and torso, making sure to leave her mark wherever she saw fit. She let Callie use her hair to guide her to the spots she already knew she liked most.

The feeling of other woman's hands and mouth all over her body was distracting and it took a minute for Callie to form a question. "What are you going to do?"

"Why, you scared?" Arizona said and looked up with a smirk that made Callie want to smack her. "I'm not going to hurt you. At least not in a bad way."

"You just did."

"That was bad?"

"Well, no." Callie eyed the blonde as she travelled down the length of her body and moaned softly as she watched Arizona's tongue part her already soaked lips.

"I can't hear you. If you want more, you're going to have to let me know how much you like it or I won't know and will just have to stop."

"But, Cristina is here."

"You care now?"

"Kind of." If Arizona really was going to make her do what she thought she was going to make her do, she'd never be able to look her roommate in the face again, but she was way too worked up now to stop.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes! I want more!"

"Better." Arizona used both thumbs to spread the brunette open and blew a cool stream of air across her clit.

"Arizona!" Callie growled.

"Hmm?"

"Stop teasing." Callie tried to push the blonde's head down, but she wasn't strong enough from that angle. "I really hate you right now." Arizona just laughed a deep, almost sadistic sounding laugh that made Callie wonder where the hell her sweet, innocent girlfriend from years ago went. She wasn't complaining though. Not one bit. Callie loved this Arizona and couldn't wait to be fucked by this Arizona, if only the blonde would stop being such a hot ass tease. She must have been quiet for too long because she felt a sharp pinch to her nipple that she didn't see coming and yelped. Lifting her head, she saw Arizona grinning wickedly up at her from her position still between her legs. She watched as the blonde's tongue moved closer towards where she needed it most at an excruciatingly slow speed, slamming her fists on the bed when Arizona backed off just when she was about to feel her.

"Well?" Arizona asked, struggling to hold in her laughter after the brunette's little fit.

"Well what?" Callie was so overwhelmed by everything, it just made her confused

"Are you going to give me what I want?"

"Are _you_ going to give _me_ what _I_ want?"

"Tit for tat, Calliope." Arizona pinched the brunette's nipple a second time, smiling at the whimper that earned her. She used her thumb and finger on one hand to spread Callie open again and hovered her tongue over her clit just close enough for the other woman to feel her hot breaths on her, but not quite close enough to actually be touching. She quickly pulled her mouth away when Callie lifted her hips to try and make contact, smirking at the frustrated noises that came from the brunette. Arizona knew she had won.

"Okay, fine. Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Damn it, Arizona! Will you just freakin' fuck me already?"

"I'll freakin' fuck you alright." Arizona glanced up to see the same fire in the brunette's eyes that she felt in her own body. She continued to stare into those fiery brown eyes as she stuck her tongue out again. Callie moaned gratefully and threw her head back when Arizona flicked her clit once, earning herself another flick of the tongue. She moaned again a lot louder and got a longer an more satisfying swipe as a reward. Callie wasn't stupid and figured out the rules pretty quickly. She would have to give Arizona exactly what she wanted to be able to receive what she desperately needed. She cursed loudly when Arizona's fingers suddenly pushed into her as deep as they would go, groaning out of frustration when they stayed there idly. Callie really needed her to keep going. "What the hell are you doing? Don't stop!" She all but yelled, not caring anymore who heard her.

"You're a quick learner." Arizona said as she pulled out and easily slid back in, the brunette loudly voicing her approval with every new thrust, much to Arizona's pleasure. They fell into a frenzied rhythm of fingers, grunts, lips, moans, tongue, groans, and every dirty word in the book, some shocking even Callie as they spilled from her lips out of nowhere, which only made the blonde fuck her faster and harder. Arizona was worried it might be too much, but since the brunette was the one controlling the show, it was obvious that she wanted this just as much. It was rough, it was dirty, it was hot as hell, and it was exhausting, but they kept at it, because, roommate be damned, Callie was out to see stars tonight.

* * *

**I hope you made it to the bottom okay! Thanks for sticking with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona laid flat on her back, staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. One leg had somehow gotten trapped underneath Callie's, who was laying next to her doing the same thing. The temperature in the room had to be over a hundred degrees. It felt like it at least. Other than their heavy breathing, it was silent as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Neither ever having experienced anything like it, they were both completely surprised by the other woman's actions and even more surprised by their own. Arizona licked her still tingling lips, wishing they were still between Callie's legs, where she could probably spend the rest of her life, if that were possible. She'd still be there now if the brunette hadn't begged her to stop. God, she loved it when Callie begged. Arizona groaned inwardly when she tried to move part of her body, but all her limbs felt like they were filled with sand. She waited a minute before trying again. Managing to lift her hand just enough to wipe the hair away from her sweaty face, she released a heavy breath. Arizona had never used that much physical exertion over a prolonged period of time during sex. It was her own fault for bringing Callie near the edge and back so many times before letting her go over, but the brunette had willingly went along with it. She wasn't even sure if, when Callie did reach her climax, either of them were ready for it. Arizona had never had anyone respond to her in such a way and she never wanted it to end. She didn't know how long they laid there, but she decided someone needed to say something. "Umm... wow."

"Yeah." Callie grunted hoarsely. Arizona had just fucked her very close to the point of insanity and she was having a hard time coming back. Forming complete thoughts seemed impossible.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked after another long silence. She turned on her side, facing Callie, and ran her eyes down the brunette's body, stopping at each mark she had left until they landed on her question. It looked so out of place on such an otherwise flawless body. "Your tattoo."

When Callie felt fingers lightly brush her hip, she closed her eyes for a moment. The soothing and grounding touch helped to unscramble her brain. "What about it?"

"How come you never got it removed?" When Callie didn't say anything Arizona looked up and was surprised to see that the brunette had turned her head and was now staring at her. Arizona scanned her face for a moment to see if she had crossed a line. Unable to keep up with the myriad of emotions flashing across Callie's face as she struggled to come up with an answer, Arizona lowered her gaze back to the tattoo and outlined the wings with her finger as she patiently waited.

"I guess I kept it as a reminder."

"Of?"

"What could happen if I lose focus and of harder times. It's been a part of me for so long, I don't even really see it anymore."

"Oh."

"I mean, I guess I can look into getting it removed." The thought had never crossed Callie's mind before. It was a stupid mistake she had learned to live with. Just like all the other ones she had made.

"No, you're right; it is a part of you now." Arizona laid her palm flat on the brunette's hip and pressed down. "It's like I stuck a sticker on you."

"A sad and sick one," Callie said with a short, mirthless laugh.

"What about getting it covered up?"

"I don't know. Then it wouldn't be the same." Callie wouldn't even know where to begin that process.

"No, instead of reminding you of the bad parts from your past, it will remind you of us and our future together."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Callie paused. "Yeah, I'll look into it."

"Can I come? I've never been to a tattoo shop."

"Me either and there's no way I'm going without you."

"It could be your birthday present next month."

"You remembered by birthday?" Callie asked surprised. She, of course, remembered Arizona's.

"Is that a serious question?"

"No?"

"I'd go months and months without thinking of you, but every year on your birthday, my brain somehow always managed to bring you up, no matter how hard I fought it."

"My stupid brain wouldn't let me forget you either. I think I almost went a whole year once without thinking of you. My year as an intern."

"That was an intense year." Arizona didn't do anything but work like a dog and sleep whenever she could that year. There wasn't much time to think about anything else.

"Would have been better if you were there."

"Callie..." Arizona sighed as she laid down on her back. "I thought we agreed not to go there anymore."

"I'm sorry. It's just the truth."

"Of course, that's a given. Every single thing would have been better if you were there."

"Where do you think we'd be living right now?"

"No idea."

"I wonder if we would have gotten into the same surgical program."

"I'd hope so. Being split up would have been horrible."

"It was." Callie reached over for the blonde's hand and linked their pinkies. Both women were silent as they got lost in their individual thoughts. After a few minutes, Callie turned her head. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure," Arizona said, fearing the worst.

"Are you up for another round?" Callie smirked when the blonde snapped her head to face her.

"Are you?"

"Absolutely." Callie grinned as she moved to straddle the blonde's waist, while pinning her arms firmly above her head. She didn't know where the burst of energy came from, but she was going to take advantage of it. Callie didn't think she'd ever be able to move again, but now she was suddenly feeling fired up again. As long as she was the one getting to do the doing. She didn't know when she'd be able to be touched again for a while.

"You're not going to try and get me back are you?" Arizona asked. Something about the way Callie was grinning down at her had her heart racing extra fast.

"Back for what?"

"You know..."

"For giving me literally the best and most satisfying orgasm of my life?"

"Yeah, that."

"Then yes, I'm definitely going to be getting you back." Callie shifted so one of her thighs was between the other woman's legs and used one hand to both keep her arms pinned above her head and prop herself up. Arizona was a little unnerved by the strength the brunette was using. That did not bode well. Using her free hand, Callie took her time grazing her fingernails up and down the sensitive skin along Arizona's sides and stomach, smiling as her muscles twitched under her fingers. She kept her thigh firmly in place and let the blonde rub herself against it, leaving evidence of how wet she was. Callie stilled her movements to enjoy the feeling of Arizona using her leg to pleasure herself.

"Calliope. Please?" Arizona wasn't sure what she was asking for. As good as what she was doing felt, she desperately wanted the brunette to touch her more. Without waiting for an answer, she frantically bounced her hips faster to try and get more friction on her clit. But Callie's thigh was too smooth and she was incredibly wet, making it too slick to really get her anywhere and it was torturous. She growled in frustration when Callie just stared at her. "This is really shitty payback."

"Oh?" Callie smirked. "Because I recall someone here torturing me not too long ago."

"Fine." Arizona struggled to get out of the brunette's hold, but she held on strong. Deciding to change her tactics, she glided her center up and down Callie's thigh in long and slow continuos movements, while pushing harder against her to put more pressure on her clit. "I love fucking myself against you," she said as she closed her eyes to better concentrate on the sensations. She knew Callie wouldn't be able to resist touching her for much longer. "You feel so good, Calliope. So good."

"So do you." Callie still didn't move at first. Watching the pleasure on the face of the trapped and writhing woman below her was almost enough to satisfy her. Almost. Callie covered Arizona's slightly parted lips with her own and ran her hand down between their bodies, slipping two fingers between her thigh and the blonde's center, eliciting a deep moan from her girlfriend as she slowly circled her clit. Callie pulled her hand away abruptly and laid her body completely on top of Arizona's, making it so the blonde could no longer move her hips in the way she needed.

"Okay, I get it," Arizona growled as she tried to pull her hands free again. "Enough!"

"Feeling bossy, are we?"

"No, after that show you put on for me earlier, I'm about to explode, if you don't touch me right now." Arizona's eyes rolled back when she felt soft lips and teeth nibble on her ear and she could feel Callie's hard nipples brushing against her hypersensitive skin. Again, she tried to pull her hands free, but was unsuccessful. All she wanted to do was touch her girlfriend.

"Arizona," Callie whispered into the blonde's ear as she ran her hand back down her body and cupped her mound.

"Hmm?" Arizona bit her lip in anticipation. The brunette's hand was so close to touching her where she wanted.

"I have something to tell you and I need you to listen."

"I am." Arizona panted as she thrust her pelvis up into the brunette's hand at the same moment two fingers finally entered her. "Oh god."

"Does that feel good?" Callie asked, pulling her fingers out completely before pushing them back in.

"So good," Arizona said with a lopsided grin.

"You listening?"

"Yes."

"You're the love of my life, Mariposa." Callie smiled when Arizona opened her eyes to look at her. "Always have been. Always will be."

"I love you too." At that, Callie finally released her wrists and she immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her down for passionate kiss, both moaning as their tongues clashed together. After a few more thrusts with her fingers, Callie broke their kiss and quickly worked her way down Arizona's body. Spreading the blonde's legs wide open, Callie grinned in delight.

"God, you're wet," she said before leaning down to slowly slide her tongue up the smooth, moist skin of Arizona's inner thigh, nipping here and there with her teeth, smiling inwardly at every gasp each one earned her. She could already taste the blonde's arousal that had spilled onto her thighs and she couldn't get over how amazing she smelled. Arizona was just down right intoxicating. Always had been. Callie found herself addicted to the blonde now more than ever.

With every lick and bite, Callie could hear Arizona's breathing become more shallow and her whimpers become more desperate. As much as Callie wanted to savor this, she didn't think she could hold off much longer. Deciding she didn't need to, she pushed her tongue deep into the other woman's slit, sighing at the feeling of how hot and wet she was there. She used her fingers to spread her open and swirled her tongue just inside the blonde's opening in the way she knew drove her crazy. Moans from both women filled the room as her tongue delved in deeper again and again.

Unable to handle the teasing anymore, Arizona threw both legs over Callie's shoulders, hooked her ankles together and rested them on the brunette's back. She tangled her fingers from both hands in loose dark hair, using them to guide the other woman's mouth to exactly where she needed it. Grinding herself hard against Callie's face, Arizona couldn't keep her grunts and moans of pleasure quiet as Callie's teasing turned into devouring. With each firm stroke of the brunette's tongue, Arizona's entire body trembled uncontrollably. Callie's hungry mouth was now full of the hottest and most delicious woman, who she just happened to be deeply in love with, which made all of this so much better. It was good. Amazing even, but not quite enough for either of them.

"I need-" Arizona cried out when Callie interrupted her by giving her exactly what she needed, filling her with her fingers without any warning. "Fuck, yes, keep going," she chanted breathlessly over and over as her nails dug into the back of the brunette's neck. She was having trouble keeping her ankles hooked together and her legs flopped uselessly in the air as Callie's fingers relentlessly thrust in and out of her along with her lips sucking her clit. As Callie picked up her pace, Arizona was forced to throw her arms above her head to brace herself against the headboard or else risk a head injury. All too soon, she could feel her climax fast approaching and knew it would be pointless to try and hold it off now. "I'm com- I'm com-" Arizona held her breath as Callie pushed into her one last time, leaving her fingers deep within her as she continuously flicked her clit with her tongue at a speed she didn't even know existed. One of the blonde's hand flew to Callie's hair again and she pushed her head down at the same time she pushed her pelvis up, fusing them together and creating the exact amount of pressure Arizona needed to be thrown over the edge. For a moment they both completely froze, except for Callie's tongue.

"Cal-" was all Arizona could get out as every muscle in her body clenched for a split second before they started quivering violently as an orgasm rocked her body. The string of curse words that spilled from her mouth and the way she pulled painfully on the brunette's hair as she rode it out just spurred Callie on, but Arizona couldn't take anymore, much to both of their disappointment. When Arizona released her head, Callie gasped for air before lowering her head down again and used her tongue to attempt to lick the blonde clean. "Stop, I can't..." Arizona jerked and whimpered when the other woman lightly flicked her clit. "Please, stop."

"Fine." Callie sighed and discreetly wiped herself off on the balled up comforter before making her way back up Arizona's collapsed body. Normally she wouldn't bother, but this time she was covered in the blonde's wetness. It was in her hair and somehow all down her neck and even her chest. Not that she minded. She just happened to find it incredibly hot to be able to be the one to do that to Arizona. "You okay there?" Callie asked as she settled herself on top of her unmoving girlfriend.

"Best revenge ever," Arizona said hoarsely with the biggest smile she could muster. She used what little strength she had to limply pat Callie on the back before dropping her arm to her side. When Callie didn't say anything, Arizona opened her eyes to find her staring down at her lovingly. "What?"

"I was just thinking that you're the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"I'm all sweaty, smelly, and sticky." Arizona blushed. She wondered how Callie could so easily switch from fucking her senseless to saying the sweetest things.

"Yeah, from sex, which is the best kind of sweaty, smelly, and sticky," Callie said as she softly kissed the blonde's lips, making her notice that her own lips felt a little numb.

"Ugh. I need a shower."

"No, I like you like this," Callie said as she rolled off Arizona and onto her back. Opening her arms as an invitation, she smiled at her girlfriend. "Come here."

"I don't think I can move." Arizona groaned when she tried. "Nope, I'm stuck here forever."

"Try harder." Callie stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"Fine." With a little more effort, Arizona managed to maneuver herself onto her girlfriend and rested her head above Callie's heart, sighing happily as she melted into her embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie smiled as she squeezed the woman in her arms tighter.

"We have to be at work in four hours."

"Way to ruin the moment," Callie said with a small laugh.

"I was just saying... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Callie could feel Arizona drawing small patterns on her chest with her finger. "What are you drawing?"

"Butterflies."

"Designing my tattoo?"

"Something like that." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie as best she could in that position and closed her eyes. She was going to have no problem falling asleep. "You okay like this?"

"Aren't I always?" Callie said through a yawn.

"Just checking." Callie's yawn made Arizona yawn too. "Love you."

"Love you too." Callie waited for Arizona's breathing to even out and her body to relax completely before closing her own eyes. She gently ran her hands up and down the sleeping woman's naked back as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. These had always been her favorite moments. When it was just the two of them in each other's arms in the most intimate way. Whenever she thought about all the years of this they've missed together, there was just something that nagged at the back of Callie's mind she couldn't quite figure out. Her instinct told her it wasn't something that would set them back, but it was still something that still needed to be brought forward and set free. If only she could figure out what the hell it was.

* * *

"Torres!" Mark yelled when he spotted his friend coming out of an elevator. He had already been on her floor looking for her. To his surprise, she actually stopped and he jogged up to her before she could change her mind. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

"What is there to talk about?" Callie sighed. She was already regretting stopping. But she had an amazing night and she was in a fantastic mood, even if she only had a few hours of sleep. Nothing a gallon of coffee couldn't cure.

"I'll take anything, Cal. You haven't talked to me in forever. All you do is spend your time with Blondie."

"Her name is Arizona and she's my girlfriend, so of course that's all I do." It's all she ever wanted to do.

"You must have had a good night. You're practically glowing." Mark grinned.

"I'm not talking about her with you."

"But we always used to talk about this stuff. I had a good night too. I want to compare notes like we always do."

"Not anymore and never again."

"But, Cal-"

"No, you need to learn how to respect women. When you do, then you can come talk to me."

"Look who's talking."

"Fuck you, Mark," Callie hissed before starting to back away. "Things are different now. We were friends, but if you don't learn how to control your mouth, especially around Arizona, then we're over."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"That's up to you," Callie said before spinning around and walking away. Mark stood there and stared in the direction she left in long after she was gone. After a few minutes of not knowing what to do with himself, he decided he should get some work done. Instead of taking the elevator to where his work was, he went another floor up.

* * *

"Alex, can you bring Cassie Hansen's chart to my office?" Arizona said into the phone. "Okay, thank you." As soon as she hung up, she felt someone's presence in her doorway. "That was fast. Just add it to the pile please." She requested without looking up from the drawing she was working on. She was trying to figure out if it was possible to fit any of Callie's furniture into her apartment without having to sacrifice her own. She really wanted it to be their place and not her place her girlfriend moved into.

"Blon- Rob- Ari- I mean, Dr. Robbins, can I talk to you?"

Arizona looked up in surprise to find Mark standing in front of her looking around her office nervously. This was a far cry from the arrogant, overly confident man she had come to know. She set down her pencil and sat back in her chair, trying to figure out what he could possibly want with her. They haven't had too many interactions without Callie being around since she started here, other than her first night at the bar and a couple of cases here and there. There was only one way to find out though. She could tell her stare was making him more nervous and that would give her the upper hand in whatever this was, so she waited a moment before speaking. "Yeah, sure. Have a seat." She watched as he sat down in front of her and waited for him to say something. "Are you going to speak?"

"I just wanted to apologize for anything I have said or done to upset you."

"You don't seem like someone who cares about that sort of thing." Arizona was even more confused now.

"I'm trying."

"What is this really about?" Arizona frowned. She could only think of one incident and that was weeks ago. Why was he here now?

"Look, Callie is my best friend. I may not be anywhere near hers, but she is mine. She's the only person who seems to actually get me. No one else has ever even taken the time to try and do that. I miss her."

"So, you're here to try and get Callie back?"

"No... Well, yes. I really am sorry for upsetting you and Cal," Mark said sincerely.

"I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know either. I just thought I'd start somewhere."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Mark frowned. What did that mean?

"Yeah, okay." Arizona waved her hand to dismiss him. "I have stuff to do and I'm sure you do too."

Mark slowly stood up, not sure if he accomplished anything or not. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, maybe we'll all go for drinks." Arizona smiled.

"I'd really like that."

"But only if Callie wants to."

"Of course." Mark paused. "Even if she doesn't want to, maybe you and I could go? I'd love to get to know the woman who stole my best friend's heart and has made her happier than I've ever seen her."

"Only if-"

"Callie says it's okay. I know." Mark had to bite his tongue to keep from saying what he wanted to say and smiled to himself. He was already making progress. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Dr. Sloan." Arizona smiled at him again before going back to her sketch. She really had no desire to get to know the plastic surgeon, but if he and Callie really were that good of friends, she guessed she had to. When Alex came in with the chart, she stood up to grab it. "Anything new?"

"No. It's still a complete mystery, but her parents just mentioned that she's been complaining about her knee hurting."

"Her knee?" Arizona looked up from the chart she's already read ten times since arriving at the hospital an hour ago. "Did you take X-rays?"

"Yeah, everything looks normal."

"Page Dr. Torres."

"I already had ortho look at it."

"Did you have Callie look at it?"

"No."

"Then do what I say and page Dr. Torres."

"You're the boss." Alex said as he left the room. He didn't liked being second guessed, but he couldn't say anything.

"Hey, I got a page?" Callie smiled when she entered the patient's room to find Arizona waiting for her. The only other person in there was a young girl, maybe twelve years old, sleeping in the hospital bed. She was confused as to why she was being paged to PICU for something that didn't look ortho related.

"Yes, I was hoping you could see anything in this X-ray that I'm missing," Arizona whispered as she flipped on the light.

"Looks normal to me," Callie said as she squinted at it. "Why?"

"Cassie came in last night complaining of severe flu-like symptoms for about twenty four hours. Her lab work showed signs of some sort of infection, but the antibiotics have not been working. Her blood pressure keeps dropping and her heart rate is all over the place. We can't figure out where it's coming from. She keeps rapidly getting worse and worse. Her parents say she was a normal happy kid just yesterday morning. She's been going down hill since being admitted and I've called everybody I can think of and no one knows what's going on. We're at a complete loss. Her kidneys are starting to fail and we need to figure out what's going on right now." Arizona was trying not to panic, but once the little girl went into septic shock, it was going to be even harder to save her.

"Why am I here looking at a seemingly healthy knee?"

"Her parents said she was complaining about pain, but was able to move it normally and it looked fine to them, so they didn't think anything of it. Cassie didn't recall ever injuring it. You're my only hope at this point."

"Okay, I'll take a look." Callie approached the bed slowly so she didn't scare Cassie and rested her hand on the girl's leg. One hazel eye peeked open to see who it was touching her before closing again. "Cassie? I'm Dr. Torres. I was wondering if I can take a look at your knee." She received a weak, barely perceptible nod in response and went ahead and pulled the covers down. As she gently palpated the knee, she didn't see or feel anything abnormal, other than the girl's whole body feeling like it was on fire from her fever.

"Anything?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"No." Callie sighed as she covered Cassie back up. She picked up the chart to look over the lab results before looking back at Arizona. "You said you tried everything?"

"We did."

"I don't think that this is a coincidence," Callie said as she looked at the X-ray again. She could feel in her gut that something was up with that knee.

"Me either. That's why I paged you."

"Talk to her parents and have them get her prepped for surgery. I'm going to go in there and look. Hopefully, we'll find the problem."

"Are you serious? You want to take a little girl who is practically circling the drain into surgery for possibly no reason?"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Callie knew this wasn't exactly the best plan, but there weren't any other options.

"No, but you're putting her at risk without even knowing why."

"You brought me in here for my opinion and that's my opinion. You're her doctor, so you have the final say. Either we do this or... what? What else could you possibly do?"

Arizona ignored the question and went to push the nurses' call button. When one came in she gave her instructions and went to leave to find Cassie's parents, stopping to address Callie on her way out. "I'll see you in the OR, Dr. Torres."

Not twenty minutes later they were scrubbing in together side by side. "If I were any other doctor, would you have fought me?" Callie asked.

"I would have fought you much harder."

"Why didn't you? We agreed that when we're here, we'd treat each other just like any other colleague."

"Because I trust you as a doctor and as my girlfriend." Arizona sighed as she went to dry her hands. "This is risky."

"All surgeries are risky. If we didn't take these risks, we'd never get anywhere."

"I know that." Arizona waited for Callie to dry her hands before hitting the button to enter the OR. "What's the plan?"

"Her parents said her pain was localized to the back of her knee, so I'm going to open it up there and pray I find something." Callie took a deep breath. If they didn't, there was a high chance the little girl wouldn't recover.

"Okay." Arizona battled internally with herself about whether she should stop this or not. She didn't know if Callie being her girlfriend was clouding her judgment. But then again, Dr. Torres was one of the best and she couldn't ignore that either. She was known for and built her career out of taking huge risks that mostly paid off. Once they were gowned, they moved to opposite sides of the table. With only a quick glance at Arizona, Callie held out her hand for a scalpel. As soon as the cut was made and the knee opened, the problem was obvious. There was a pool of brownish liquid that was eating away the area between the muscle and skin. As Callie poked around, they saw that it was also threatening the nerves, arteries, and structure of the knee.

"Looks like we have a case of necrotizing fasciitis. Yum," Callie said as she scrunched up her face at the smell of the massive infection. That was something one just never gets used to. "Someone page Dr. Sloan!"

"Flesh-eating bacteria?" Without any outward sign of it and having never really dealt with it before, Arizona didn't even think of it as a possibility. "How?"

"She probably had a cut or maybe a big bite there that let the bacteria in. She's lucky, this is the slowest progression I have ever seen."

"Why didn't this show up on the scans?" Arizona frowned.

"I don't know. The antibiotics were probably starting to work, but couldn't keep up fast enough. Good thing they started her on them when they did or who knows where she'd be right now. I'd probably have to amputate. It's also weird it wasn't noticeable just by looking at it. She's incredibly lucky we even caught it at all before it was too late," Callie said, glancing up to make eye contact with Arizona before looking down again.

"She'll be okay?"

"She'll have a much higher chance of recovery once we clear all this out, but she's going to need physical therapy and it will probably be a while before she's walking properly again. I think she'll be okay though. I think you know that too."

"Is this a bad time to tell you how much I like working with you?"

"Um..." Callie glanced around at their surgical team before smiling. "No, I really like working with you too."

"What's up?" Mark asked as he came charging in the room. He walked over to the patient and saw why he was needed. "Yikes."

"Yeah," Callie agreed. "Arizona and I are going to have to scrape all of this out, plus a large chunk of the muscle and skin to make sure we get all of it. You're going to make sure we don't make the finished product look like crap. And we're going to do it fast to get her out of here ASAP. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mark and Arizona said at the same time. The trio worked silently and diligently for the next hour. As soon as they had most of the infected area cleared, Cassie's heart rate and kidney functions improved. Another hour later and they were satisfied that they removed every piece of the affected tissue and then some. Mark covered the area, planning to go back in a few days to finish the more cosmetic part of the job. Once they were done, they took their gowns off and went to scrub out.

"You ladies up for some drinks tonight?" Mark asked.

"No, thank you." "Sure." They answered simultaneously. Callie frowned at her girlfriend in confusion. "You actually want to go out with him?"

"Why not?" Arizona shrugged. "You just saved a little girl's life, shouldn't we celebrate that?"

"You save them everyday," Callie pointed out. "Besides, I don't want to go out. I want to move some stuff."

"Move what stuff?" Mark asked.

"My stuff into her apartment." Callie raised an eyebrow, daring him to say anything about it.

"Maybe I can help?"

"No, thank you," Callie said as she used her foot to turn off the water. She took a towel and dried her hands as she left the room.

"Callie!" Arizona called as she followed the brunette.

"What?" Callie stopped and spun around so abruptly, Arizona had to jump to the side to not run into her.

"I thought you were trying to mend relationships, not make them worse."

"I'm still mad at him. What he told you and in the way he did it was so out of line." Callie did miss his friendship, but every time she thought back to that day in the cafeteria, she couldn't keep from fuming.

"That was weeks ago and it doesn't matter to me." Arizona wanted to reach out for Callie's hand, but they agreed to no PDA while at work. "I've told you. None of it matters."

"That's not the point." Callie sighed. "Look, he's done so much stupid shit over the years and that was the last straw. I don't want to waste any energy on him right now." She sighed again, thinking that she really wanted to hold the other woman's hand too. "Are you doing anything? Want to go to my office?"

"I should probably go talk to Cassie's parents."

"Okay, I should probably go do something productive too."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, page me if you need me to save anymore of your patients," Callie said with a smile that showed she was kidding.

"Will do." Arizona smiled back before they went their separate ways. Getting to tell the Hansens their daughter was going to be fine now, instead of the constant 'I don't knows' was relieving and it put an extra bounce in her step. Plus she only had a few more hours until she got to go home and start moving her girlfriend in, which was an added bonus.

When Callie got to her office, she sighed heavily and tossed her hands up in the air when she saw Mark sitting outside the door. "Are you kidding me, dude?"

"I just want to talk. I need help and you're the best advice giver I know."

"Lexie again?" Callie softened when she took a better look at her friend and saw how defeated he looked.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think that ship has sailed by now?"

"Four years ago, someone once told me that if I love someone to fight for her until I'm out of fight and I still have a lot of fight left."

"Fine." Callie stepped over him and opened the door. She was surprised he didn't let himself him like he always does. "Sit." She directed when they were both inside.

"You're acting like when you used to hate my guts. I don't like it."

"I never hated your guts," Callie lied.

"Oh, you definitely did."

"Because you were an asshole." Callie huffed and crossed her arms. "How did we ever become friends again?"

"Because you realized I wasn't so bad."

"I guess." Callie had to admit he was easy to talk to, but it had taken a long time to reach that point in their relationship. She thought back to the night he showed up in Seattle and never left.

* * *

_"Hey! Aren't you Addison's hot friend?"_

_"I am Addison's friend, yes," Callie said as she turned around in her seat at the bar to find Mark Sloan, who she hadn't seen since her last disastrous trip to New York to visit Addison, over two years ago. "And I know you know that."_

_"You forgot the hot part."_

_"Can I help you?" _

_"I figured since you were here all alone, you wouldn't object to a repeat of the last time we saw each other."_

_"That was a long time ago and a huge mistake." Callie took a gulp of her drink, finishing it off and turning momentarily to order another. "And then you turned around and slept with a married woman, not twenty four hours later."_

_"Where is she anyway? You two used to be attached at the hip."_

_"Does she know you're in Seattle? She would have told me if you were coming."_

_"She does now. I surprised her."_

_"Why?"_

_"She kind of left me hanging out in New York."_

_"So, you're here to get her back?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"But you're in a bar hitting on her best friend instead?" That didn't surprise Callie at all. _

_"It didn't work and I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a back up plan."_

_"You're an ass," Callie said, before turning around again. She raised her finger at the bartender to order another drink. She groaned when she felt someone sit next to her and didn't need to look to know who it was. "What?"_

_"You're judging me. I don't like it."_

_"I really don't have any right to judge anyone else, trust me." _

_"For the record, she's the one who chose to cheat on her husband, not me."_

_"You're the one who chose to cheat on your best friend and THEN you cheated on her with some skank off the street. At least that knocked some sense into her and made her come out here. I'll give you that."_

_"Derek was being an ass."_

_"That's your excuse?"_

_"No, my excuse is that I love Addison and he didn't deserve her."_

_"You do not." Callie snorted into her fifth jack and coke before taking a sip. She set it down in front of her and licked the remnants off her lips before turning in her seat to face Mark. "You guys had great sex and you're confused by it. You have no idea what love is."_

_"Oh and you do?"_

_"I do, actually, and I know what it feels like to have lost it."_

_"Then you should know what I'm feeling right now."_

_"Do you feel like you're going to die?" Callie asked bluntly. _

_"No, not really," Mark said after mulling it over. He mostly felt hungry and horny. _

_"Then shut up and don't try to tell me that you know about love," Callie said as she poked him hard in the shoulder. _

_"Ow! I do love her!"_

_"You're a baby. If you really loved her, she wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have let her get away in the first place, you wouldn't have waited this long to come after her and you certainly wouldn't be sitting here with me. You would still be fighting for her until you don't have any fight left."_

_"I've already tried everything." Mark slumped his shoulders and ordered himself a drink. _

_"No, you should have fought harder. You should have jumped out of the moving vehicle, no matter how fast it was going. You should have kicked the security guards your father hired to escort you to your plane in the balls and ran like hell. You should have karate chopped some nuns and hitchhiked across the country. Or you should have sold every single thing you possessed, gave up your scholarships, thrown away your career, and begged on every street corner until you scraped up enough pennies to fly to fucking Germany for her. Those are the kind of things you do to get your girl back. But you're too much of a chicken shit to actually do it!"_

_"Okay, I'm lost."_

_"You're an idiot." Callie slammed down her empty glass hard enough to make the ice fly out of it and stood up unsteadily. _

_"I'm starting to think this isn't about me," Mark said as he reached out to try and keep the brunette from falling as she struggled to put her jacket on. _

_"Don't fucking touch me," Callie growled, whipping around to glare at him with fire in her eyes. "And no, not everything is about you."_

_"Do you need to like talk or something?" Something was obviously upsetting the brunette and he was willing to try and listen, even though he wasn't sure he knew how. _

_"From what I remember, you're more of a doer, not a talker," Callie said as she leaned in closer and ran both hands up his thighs. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was getting excited. "But, we won't be doing either. We are not friends and that will never happen again._

_"That's too bad."_

_"Yeah, for you." Callie squeezed his legs before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "If you do truly love her and you don't do whatever you can to get her back because you're too scared she doesn't feel the same way anymore or you're afraid you'll find she moved on without you or that she now hates your guts, you will loathe yourself for the rest of your life for not doing more. That's my advice for you. Take it before it's too late." She started to back away before leaning back in. "Oh and stay away from Addison if she doesn't want you around or I'll break every bone in your body, starting with this one." Callie tapped his crotch and smirked when he whimpered. "And if I see you trying to sleep with other women again while telling her you love her and want her back, I'll kill you." She smiled sweetly as she backed away. _

_"You would not." Mark gulped when her face turned deadly serious. _

_"Oh, I would. A lifetime in jail can't be any worse." _

_"Any worse than what?"_

_"Bye, Sloan." Callie turned to leave, cursing herself for drinking too much and saying too much... again. Drinking always made her maudlin and she would have hoped that, after thirteen years and at thirty years old, she'd have her shit together by now. At least she had her career. She was practically done with her residency and already guaranteed an attending position without having to move. So, yeah, at least she had that. _

* * *

"Oh my god." Callie said as she shot up from her seat. She immediately plopped back down again when she realized she didn't know what to do with the revelation she just had. Just last night she was trying to figure it out and now it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god..."

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Mark asked.

"Shut up." A slow smile spread across her face as she sorted out her thoughts. She didn't even realize she had still been harboring guilt for not doing enough. She knew that Arizona wouldn't want her to, because there was no way to fix it now. It was done, it's over and they were moving on in the best possible way. And just as quickly as the epiphany hit her, the guilt was gone and a sudden euphoric feeling replaced it. She jumped up again, really needing to see Arizona. On her way out the door, she threw her arms around Mark's neck. "Thank you," she said before bolting from the room.

"You're welcome?" Mark frowned as he watched her go. He never did get to talk about Lexie, but she didn't seem to hate him anymore. Shrugging, he got up and left. It was time to just suck it up and go talk to the resident he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Hey!" Arizona grinned when Callie entered her office. "Do you knew that one scrub nurse in neuro? The one with those amazing tattoos on his arms? Lyle?"

"Yeah?" Callie said as she closed and locked the door. She vaguely remembered him and didn't care to at the moment.

"Well, I asked where he got them done and he gave me an awesome recommendation. I called and got us a consult appointment for next week and went ahead and made the actual appointment on your birthday, since he was pretty much booked up. Apparently this guy isn't taking new clients, but I sweet talked him into it."

"Oh really?" Callie asked as she crept closer to the desk Arizona was sitting behind.

"Okay, maybe Lyle called first and gave him my name. Apparently they're good buddies."

"Ah."

"Is that okay?" Arizona asked. She couldn't figure out the look Callie was giving her.

"Yeah."

"And it's super close to my apartment, so maybe we can go back to that diner before. We can make a morning out of it."

"Our apartment and that sounds perfect." Callie grinned.

"Yeah, our apartment." Arizona gasped when the brunette suddenly swooped in for a kiss. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just really happy." Callie kissed her again. "It's been a good day."

"I'm happy too." Arizona smiled as she fixed the collar that had somehow got messed up on Callie's lab coat. "What happened since I saw you half hour ago?"

"Nothing much." Callie shrugged. They really didn't need to get into it, since there was no reason to. She just took a big step towards liking herself again, that's all. "I'm going to go home now and pack."

"Okay, I still have a few hours here, but then I'll be by to help."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't. I promise."

"I can't wait to go to sleep together in our bed tonight."

"Why? Tired?" Arizona smirked.

"Yes, very." Callie smiled back as she leaned in for another kiss before leaving. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Arizona sighed as she watched her girlfriend leave. She didn't know what happened, but Callie seemed even happier than usual and she wasn't going to question it.

When Callie got to her apartment, she was surprised to find Cristina lounging on the couch. "Uh, hey," she said uncertainly.

"You owe me so much tequila," Cristina said without looking away from the old surgery tape she was watching on the TV.

"I know, I'm sorry." Callie grinned sheepishly. She really wasn't that sorry.

"Don't worry, I went to Owen's after the headboard started banging against wall. No headphones on earth could cover that shit up."

"Uh..." Callie cringed. She couldn't even remember when that happened, she just hoped it was earlier on in their endeavors. Needing Cristina's full attention, she set down the stack of boxes she stole from the hospital and moved to stand in front of the TV. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait?"

"No, because it's kind of happening tonight."

"Oh god, please not another night like last night. Isn't that what roller skate girl's apartment is for?"

"Well, that's the thing." Callie paused. "I'm going to go live there too."

"Wait, I get this place to myself?" Cristina smiled as she looked around. "Sweet."

"You don't mind? I mean, I can try and help you find another roommate to help with rent."

"Hell no." Cristina pushed pause and jumped up. "I'll help you pack."

After only an hour of throwing things in boxes and filling up her luggage with clothes, they were done. Callie never had a lot of material possessions and all of the bigger pieces of furniture and kitchen stuff, Arizona already owned. All in all, Callie didn't have a lot to take, and moving in with her girlfriend didn't seem like that big of a deal all of a sudden. "I guess I'll just wait for Arizona to get off to move this stuff."

"Or we can just take it over now."

"You sure are eager to get rid of me." Callie laughed. She didn't take in personally. It was just Cristina being Cristina.

"I want to walk around with no pants on."

"You do that already anyway," Callie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I want to walk around with no pants on and sit on my couch without you yelling at me."

"You're going to miss having a clean apartment and home cooked meals."

"I did just fine before you came along. Thank you very much."

"You can't live off a diet of cereal and tequila forever."

"Sure I can."

"Cris, you're a doctor."

"A damn good one too."

"I don't know why I try." Callie grinned when someone knocked on their door. She hoped that meant Arizona got off early. When she went to open it, she found her girlfriend smiling cheerfully at her. "Hi." She greeted as she reached out and pulled her in to kiss her like she didn't just see her a little over an hour ago.

"Hi," Arizona said when she pulled away. "Ready to get you moved?"

"I am!" Cristina yelled from her position on the couch.

"She's devastated I'm leaving." Callie laughed.

"I see that." Arizona spotted the small pile of boxes and suitcases stacked up next to Callie's bedroom door. "How much is left to pack?"

"That's it."

"That's everything you own?"

"Well, yeah." Callie blushed. "I kind of learned how to live with the bare minimum and never really broke that habit."

"Are you wanting to bring anything else? Are these couches, tables, or TV yours?"

"No, they're all Cristina's."

"What about your bed and dressers?"

"You already have two rooms full of those. Cristina said I can leave them until we can get them down to the donation center."

"Kitchen?"

"I packed my favorite pans and tools, but you have nicer stuff."

"Well... okay then. We could probably get this stuff in two car loads. Good thing both our cars are here."

"Let's do this." Cristina hopped up from the couch and slung a duffle bag over her shoulders before picking up the two lightest boxes she remembered packing. The three women were able to carry everything down to the parking garage in only two trips. Once everything was packed in the cars, Callie said an awkward goodbye to her now ex-roommate and then they were off. Once they got there, they had to fight off Bob's help, saying he needed to man his station. He settled on agreeing to watch the stuff as they made the trips up and down the elevator. They put all of the boxes and most of the bags in the spare room to sort out later and decided to relax for the rest of the night.

"That was much less climactic than I thought it would be," Arizona said as she sat down next to her girlfriend on the couch.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier."

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"How long before it starts to feel like we live together?"

"No idea. I don't know how this works."

"Me either," Arizona said as she looked around. She wasn't sure for what. "What can we do to make it ours? It's just feels like mine with you in it."

"You could let me paint these god awful walls."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're yellow," Callie said as if that were the obvious answer.

"They're happy and sunshiny."

"Exactly."

"No, they're staying."

"Then it's definitely your apartment."

"What color do you want?"

"Black."

"Okay, now you're just messing with me." Arizona really hoped she was.

"Maybe." Callie smiled. "Bet that makes purple sound a hell of a lot better, huh?"

"Like what kind of purple?"

"Lavender. Then it won't be too dark for you."

"Nothing says 'lesbians live here' like lavender painted walls."

"Brown?"

"Poop walls?"

"Really?"

"You can't even tell they're yellow after awhile."

"Can I at least paint the bedroom?"

"Okay, I'll give you the bedroom. But just not black, or I might have nightmares."

"I was thinking blue."

"We're having a baby boy blue?"

"No, a little darker."

"I'd rather have lesbian lavender."

"Okay." Callie agreed.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"We can try The Big Sleep again. I have it on DVD."

"Okay, but it can't end like last time. I'm way too tired to keep up."

"You're getting old," Arizona teased. She had to admit she was too tired too, but only to herself.

"Normally I'd take that as a challenge, but I'm still too tired."

"Then let's watch it in bed," Arizona said as she stood up.

"I like that plan." Callie got up and went into the bedroom while the blonde found the movie. She quickly got ready for bed, finishing in the bathroom in time for Arizona to do the same. Once she was ready, she crawled under the covers and curled herself around Callie's side.

"I'm really going to like having you here," Arizona murmured into her girlfriend's shoulder, nuzzling her nose against her skin.

"I already like being here." Callie shifted so they were wrapped in each other's arms, face to face. She leaned in for a kiss that instantly heated up and pushed the blonde onto her back as she slid her own body on top.

"I thought you were tired?" Arizona asked when her girlfriend's intentions became obvious. She sat up slightly to allow Callie to remove the shirt she had just put on.

"There's time to be tired later," Callie said as she took off her own tank top next. She didn't know why they even bothered changing. She reconnected their lips and waisted no time slipping her hand into Arizona's boxers to test the waters, so to speak. Both hummed in delight when her fingers slid between the blonde's already soaked lips.

"I've been like that all day, thinking about fucking you last night," Arizona confessed when Callie pulled away to give her a quizzical look. The brunette didn't say anything, only picking up where she left off with an amount of ardor that surprised both of them. The thought of Arizona being wet for her all day while at work made whatever exhaustion Callie had left dissipate immediately. It was replaced with the kind of desire that burned from the inside out and a sudden need to make her girlfriend come completely undone because of her.

They never did start that movie.


	19. Chapter 19: Part One

**One of my biggest problems is chapter length consistency. Seriously. Sometimes I just have a lot of story to tell. This 'chapter' ended up being over 18,000 words (yikes), so I split it in half. This is part one.**

* * *

Something was tickling Callie's nose and she didn't like it. Swatting it away, she huffed out of annoyance. Satisfied that it was gone, she attempted to go back to sleep, but it came back. She swatted and huffed again. It came back again. The process was repeated two more times before she growled and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head to protect herself from further annoyance.

"Callioooopeeee..." Arizona sang softly, tugging at the blankets, but Callie held strong. "Wakey, wakey."

"Hmph."

"It's time to get up." Arizona waited. She waited some more. "Please?" she said, as if that would actually work. Sighing, she walked to the other side of the bed and stood quietly long enough for Callie to let her guard down before ripping the covers off the bed, revealing one very ticked off brunette. She quickly held out a peace offering and smiled the best she knew how. "Happy birthday!"

"Bah humbug." Keeping her eyelids firmly sealed, Callie ignored the enticing smell of coffee and used her pillow to cover her head.

"I made you breakfast," Arizona tried. "French toast," she tried again. "Cinnamon swirl, maple sausage, and eggs," she said, trying harder. Still nothing. "Are you always such a grump on your birthday?"

"I'm not a grump." Callie grumped, voice heavily muffled.

"Your appointment is in two hours, you need a shower and you need to eat."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"You smell like sex."

"I do not," Callie said, laughing as she tossed the pillow at her girlfriend, who dodged it easily. It wasn't the first time she had a pillow thrown at her head by the cranky brunette.

"Hey, there's my beautiful birthday girl." Arizona smiled and held out the mug of coffee. It was always a good idea to have one between her and a just waking up Callie at all times. She wondered when over the years she became so dependent on it. Probably during all her time spent working at the coffee shop during college.

"It's just another day." Without sitting up, Callie reached out for the coffee and set it next to her head. She stared at it for a moment before resigning to the fact she was going to have to lift her head off the bed to drink it.

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm tired. It's my birthday, I'm supposed to be able to sleep all day undisturbed. It's what I usually do."

"Oh, now you want to acknowledge that it's your birthday?"

"It is when it's convenient." Callie downed her mug of lukewarm coffee in four large gulps before laying back down. "So, I'm gonna do that now."

"Callie, tattoo appointment, remember?"

"Why'd we make it so early?" And why won't Arizona leave her alone?

"It's all he had and it's at eleven. That's hardly early." It wasn't actually until later that evening. Arizona needed the brunette to get up early that day, so she had lied. She hoped her surprise made up for it. Callie was going to love it or be really pissed about it or both and Arizona was both nervous and excited.

"Okay, we eat breakfast in bed and then we shower together," Callie compromised.

"Deal." Arizona turned to leave, grabbing Callie's empty mug on the way out, so she could refill it. They had been doing some version of this routine since Callie moved in last month. Arizona had had the pleasure of waking up with her girlfriend wrapped around her for thirty-nine (yes, she was counting) days in a row now, minus one when the blonde had to spend the night at the hospital. Their schedules, as crazy as they were, seemed to magically sync up. Arizona had a feeling Callie had something to do with that. She also had a feeling that what Dr. Torres wants, Dr. Torres gets. When she got to the kitchen, she set about loading up a tray with as much food as it would hold, which was a lot and she had made a lot. She wanted to make sure Callie got all she wanted because her girlfriend deserved it. Well, she deserved the world, but for now she was going to get all the breakfast food she could eat. It was a start.

"What were you doing on your birthday three years ago?" Arizona asked once she was settled back in bed with Callie and the tray full of food balanced between them.

"Um..." Callie stopped chewing on a bite of sausage to think for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I probably worked and then went home. Just like any other day. Nobody knows when my birthday is, except for Adds and she had just moved to California right before that. Why?"

"Just wondering," Arizona said with a joyless half smile. She bit her sausage in half and stared off into space as she chewed. They had promised to stop with the 'what ifs', but sometimes that was just impossible.

* * *

_Callie was not supposed to be at the hospital today. A day she took off every year to wallow in her own self-pity. She'd been doing a lot better lately, having sworn off women and men for the time being, and was focusing all her attention on her work. She was doing amazing things and it was actually making her happy, but everyone deserved at least one day to veg out and feel sorry for themselves. Today was supposed to be that day and some emergency apparently no one else could handle had come in. Her thoughts of how stupid she thought someone had to be to jump off the roof of a house while high as a kite, completely ruining her day, were interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her pocket. The loud ringtone echoing off the walls of the stairwell she was hiding in made her cringe, a raging headache making itself known. "Yeah?" Callie answered with a heavy sigh, without looking at the caller id. She didn't have to. Only one person ever bothered to call her on this day... or ever, really. _

_"Well, that doesn't sound like the voice of a birthday girl." _

_"Hey, Adds." Callie smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice. "How's Lala land treating you?"_

_"It's great here. There's actual sun and warmth. Like, all of the time. I wake up to the sound of the ocean every morning because it's right outside my bedroom window. I love it. When are you going to come visit me?"_

_"I don't know. I'm really busy."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know. You and your research you're married to."_

_"It's the only relationship I know how to have." Callie laughed at how true that was. _

_"You're pathetic."_

_"At least I didn't run away to California."_

_"I couldn't stay there, Cal."_

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

_"Happy birthday, by the way."_

_"Ugh." Callie groaned. "It's just another day. Plus, I got called in, which makes it suck even more."_

_"Any real plans?"_

_"Well, since you left me here all alone, no."_

_"What about Mark? You two seem to be getting along."_

_"I'd rather just go home," Callie said honestly. She didn't feel like celebrating another year of failures in her personal life. _

_"I'm sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you. I'll have a drink tonight in your honor."_

_"Gee, thanks." _

_"I should get back to work. I just wanted you to know that I was thinking of you."_

_"How are you liking the hospital?" Callie hoped she hated it enough to come back. _

_"Seems the same as any other hospital."_

_"Drama?" Callie perked up. She'd love to hear about some drama that didn't involve her. _

_"From what I can tell, tons. It's nice to not be the center of it all for once."_

_"Yeah, for now," Callie teased. _

_"Hey! I have a clean slate here and I plan on keeping it that way."_

_"So, you'll only sleep with random men outside of the hospital then?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Okay, have a good rest of your day," Callie said when her pager went off. It took everything she had not to throw it down the stairs. _

_"You too. At least have some cake or something."_

_"We'll see. Bye, Adds."_

_"Bye." Addison sighed as she hung up. She wished her friend would let loose and have some fun. At least for one day. She slipped her phone into her lab coat pocket and headed out of her office to the Pediatric ward nurse's station where she found the newly promoted attending she met in Human Resources the previous week staring blankly at a calendar on the wall. She had heard a lot about the blonde and was very impressed by her so far. She couldn't wait to actually work with her. Addison stood and waited for the other woman to notice her, but gave up when it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. "Dr. Robbins?"_

_"Mmm?" Arizona hummed without taking her eyes off today's date. November 17th. It seemed to glow brighter than the rest of the dates. It always did. _

_"Pregnant?"_

_"Excuse me?" Arizona's head snapped to the left where she found the gorgeous new surgeon she met briefly the week before smiling at her with a raised perfect eyebrow that annoyed her._

_"In my experience, women who stare at a calendar for that long with that look on their faces are counting days for a reason."_

_"Oh, no, no, no." Arizona laughed awkwardly as she turned back to the calendar. "It's just that today reminds me of someone I'd rather not be reminded of."_

_"April 14th."_

_"What?" _

_"My wedding date. The day that reminds me of someone I'd rather forget."_

_"I'm sorry," Arizona said, turning back to Addison. _

_"Know anywhere we could get some drinks and pick up men? Sounds like you need it as much as me," Addison asked boldly. She needed more friends in LA, might as well start somewhere. _

_"No." Arizona laughed and shook her head. "I do know of a few places we could pick up women though."_

_"Oh!" Addison smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to assume."_

_"It's okay." Arizona smiled back. She liked the new doctor, even if she didn't know much about her yet. Other than that she was from New York and was a miracle worker in her field. Arizona was hoping to learn a lot from her and she could already see them becoming friends. _

_"My best friend is gay ninety percent of the time, so I've been to plenty of those places, if you want to do that. I don't care what the orientation of the people around me is. I just want to drink."_

_"No, it's okay." Arizona felt like trying to pick up women on that date was disrespectful in some absurd way. "I could use some drinks too though."_

_"I hope this isn't presumptuous, but how about you come over to my place tonight after work? I have wine. A lot of it, because I can't stop buying it and can't drink it fast enough by myself," Addison offered. She didn't know what, but there was just something about the younger doctor she liked and it seemed like they could both use a friend. Nothing sets a strong foundation for a new friendship like drowning their sorrows in bottles of very expensive wine. _

_"Sure, I'd like that." Arizona grinned. She was not expecting an offer like that, but she was happy to take it. It beat going home alone, drinking by herself as she tried to drown out all the what-ifs that flooded her mind on days like that. _

_"Great." Addison took a pad of post-its and a pen out of her pocket and scribbled on it before handing it to the blonde. "Here's my address. Come over about eight? Or we can make it seven and order take out? I'm not much of a cook."_

_"Let's do seven." Arizona wasn't about to turn down a meal with anyone. _

_"Okay, I'll see you then."_

_By nine o'clock that night they were sitting on Addison's back porch, surrounded by empty take-out containers and sipping on the last glasses of their second bottle of wine. "So, what brings you to Los Angeles, Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd?" _

_"Oh my god, where did you hear that name?"_

_"It's a secret." Arizona shrugged, not quite drunk enough to reveal that she had looked her up five minutes after meeting her. _

_"Well, the fact that the Shepherd is no longer part of my name is a huge part of why I'm here."_

_"April 14th?"_

_"Yup." _

_"Are you drunk enough to tell me what happened?"_

_"Oh, we're going to be those kind of friends?" Addison asked with a crooked smile. After spending only two hours chatting with the blonde, she knew they were going to become good friends. She was a bit too perky for her at first, but she was also snarky in a subtle way, which Addison appreciated, and she obviously loved her job. Addison could already tell there were some deep seeded monsters lurking underneath the blonde's perky facade though and she knew if they were going to come out, she'd have to share hers first. _

_"I happen to be an amazing friend and an excellent wingman."_

_"I could use a new wingman, since I don't have my old one anymore. You'll have a lot to live up to though. She is the best."_

_"No, I'm the best." Arizona grinned cheekily. "I can have any woman or man you want eating out of the palm of my hand in less than a minute."_

_"It only took her thirty seconds." That was the truth too. _

_"Oh, burn," Arizona said, making them both laugh. "So, story time?"_

_"It's pretty pathetic."_

_"It can't be that bad."_

_"Let's just say love and I don't get along and leave it at that."_

_"Ugh. Love. Pfffftttt," Arizona said as she made a fist with her thumb pointing down. _

_"Sounds like a story there." Addison laughed. _

_"Little bit, yeah," Arizona said, taking a large audible gulp of her wine. Not very ladylike, but she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Addison was right, this stuff was good. "Let's see whose love life sucks more. You first."_

_"I'll win."_

_"We'll see."_

_"Well, the short version is I married my boyfriend right out of medical school, ended up cheating on him with his best friend and then husband disappeared to another state. I thought I fell in love with the best friend, but then he cheated on me."_

_"Karma's a bitch," Arizona interjected. _

_"A real fucking bitch." Addison agreed. "Anyway, I lived with the best friend for a little bit before he cheated and when he did, I went to try to get my husband back. Turned out he had found another woman already and was stringing her along. A mousy little intern. But, I stayed anyway because I'm an idiot. Husband decided to try it with me anyway and got my hopes up. You should have seen the shit he put me through. I lived in a damn trailer for him. Can you imagine me in a trailer?" _

_"Not at all and I don't even know you."_

_"Anyway, the best friend ended up showing up. Then husband cheated on me with the same intern, which my best friend walked in on and told me. In the end, I was still painted the adulteress whore. I couldn't live like that anymore, so here I am."_

_"Sounds complicated." Arizona's head was kind of spinning from trying to keep it all straight. _

_"Oh and the best friend I cheated on my husband with slept with my best friend the day before the cheating happened. I didn't find that out until the day after. I think that's it." Addison frowned. Even she was getting lost. _

_"The gay ninety percent of the time one?" Arizona had an opinion on that, but it was none of her business. _

_"Yup. She's really great and I love her to death, but she has some issues. She makes my love life look like a Disney movie and I don't even know her full story."_

_"I bet I still win."_

_"I have to hear this then," Addison said, sitting up so she could focus her full attention on the blonde. _

_"Back in high school, I was in love with the most amazing girl. We were supposed to spend our entire lives together. We had the kind of fairy tale, once in a lifetime, 'soul mates do exist' love that came right out of a movie. I'd think it was ridiculous, if I didn't live it."_

_"That's high school though."_

_"I know. That doesn't matter. This was for real. Everything about her was perfect and we were amazing together."_

_"I feel a plot twist coming up."_

_"We vowed that nothing would ever break us apart."_

_"Until something did, I'm assuming. Since we're here." Addison used her wine glass to gesture around the deck. _

_"She disappeared on me," Arizona said quietly. This was the first time she'd talked about this since her brother died three years ago. _

_"Disappeared?" Addison frowned. Not what she had been expecting. _

_"Yup. Just disappeared overnight. Left me without a single word. Poof. Gone. Like she was just a part of this amazing dream I was having that I finally woke up from. Except it wasn't a dream, because the pain I felt without her was one hundred percent real." Even then Arizona could feel a tight squeeze to her heart. "Never saw or heard from her again."_

_"Wow..." Addison didn't know what else to say. _

_"Her family told me a bunch of stuff about what happened to her that I believed at the time. Horrible stuff that made me think she didn't really love me. I was too heartbroken by her betrayal to realize those things couldn't be true. I guess they could be, I really don't know. It's the not knowing that still kills me." Arizona took a deep breath. She hated how hurt she still was when she tried to talk about it. No matter how many times she'd tried to tell herself she needed to move on. When Tim died, she promised herself a fresh start, but her emotions didn't agree at the moment, apparently. Stupid alcohol. _

_"Do you know what she's doing now?"_

_"How would I?" Arizona shrugged. "I don't know. I always imagine her living in this huge mansion with a husband and like five kids running around. She always wanted the kids and the big happy family, even at that age. Her face lit up whenever she saw a baby. It was cute." Arizona smiled sadly and closed her eyes, picturing the beautiful smile of her old girlfriend. "Her kids are probably so beautiful. Just like her." God, she was beautiful. "I just hope she's happy wherever she is. She deserves it more than anyone."_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"Don't I look happy?" Arizona smiled and took a drink of her wine. _

_"You look like someone who wished she was happy."_

_"Doesn't everyone wish that?"_

_"If you guys really loved each other like you said, then she's probably just as miserable as you."_

_"I am not miserable," Arizona lied easily. Maybe if she said it enough, she'd believe it. _

_"Are you kidding? I've known you barely a week and even I can see that you are."_

_"Whatever," Arizona mumbled as she finished her glass. She got up to go to the kitchen for a new bottle. _

_"What's her name?!" Addison called after her, picking up her phone. "I'm looking her up." _

_"I don't remember!"_

_"You're a fucking liar!"_

_"You are not looking her up," Arizona said firmly when she came back with the wine. "I don't want to know. I can't know."_

_"But-"_

_"Absolutely not."_

_"Fine." Addison sighed. She could tell the blonde was dead serious. _

_"Besides, maybe it really was all just one sided," Arizona said so quietly, the other woman almost missed it, voicing her biggest fear out loud for the first time ever. She never even told her brother that. "Maybe I was so blinded by my love for her, I just made it up in my head that she loved me like that too."_

_"Do you really believe that?"_

_"I don't know. It sure felt like we were on the same page, but then again, I didn't know any better. I was just a kid." Arizona knew deep in her heart that wasn't true, but she couldn't come up with any other reason why she hadn't found her if she actually wanted to, other than death. She couldn't even bear the thought of that. "She ruined me for any other woman who came along after that. No one else could ever compare. At the time, I was so emotionally attached to her that I didn't know how to be myself after she left. I learned though. That was a good thing that came out of it, I guess."_

_"Okay, you win," Addison declared after an awkward silence. _

_"Gee, thanks." Arizona rolled her eyes with a humorless laugh. "I don't just tell anyone that story, even if it was just the short version." In fact, she'd never told anyone before, but didn't want to reveal that._

_"Why'd you tell me?"_

_"You have some good wine," Arizona said, making them both laugh. "And there's just something about you that makes me trust you. I don't know what it is though."_

_"I guess I'll accept that." Addison smiled. "Okay, now fill me in on all the hospital gossip. I want to be in the know when I go back tomorrow."_

_"We'll be here all night." As much as she didn't really like partaking in hospital gossip, Arizona was more than happy about the change of subject. Too bad she stirred up so much of it all by herself._

_"I'm okay with that. I've got plenty of wine to last us until next year." Addison looked at the two and a half empty bottles. "Okay, maybe not that much."_

_"I hope you're going to let me stay here tonight with you." Arizona wasn't going to be able to drive for a while. _

_"Of course, but no funny business." Addison joked. "Tried that once and I'm not a fan."_

_"Yeah, but you haven't tried me yet." Arizona smirked over the rim of her glass as she sipped on the wine._

_"Just tell me about the hospital," Addison said, rolling her eyes. _

_"Can't blame me for trying. You're very beautiful and I'm very talented." Arizona shrugged, laughing when the other woman blushed. She was just messing with her, since she really did want to be her friend and anything beyond that would ruin it. She knew that from experience. She was also aware that the wine may have made her take it a step too far and hoped she didn't just scare her new friend away. _

_"You're just as cocky and brazen as Mark. You make me feel right at home." _

_"Mark?" Arizona asked curiously, smiling in relief. _

_"The manwhore who was my husband's best friend." _

_"Ah. The one you wrecked your home with." _

_"At least I knew where my husband went when he disappeared," Addison said without thinking. The blonde had hit a really sore spot and her immediate reaction was to do the same. _

_"Rude!" Arizona's mouth fell open in shock. Talk about a low blow. "I did absolutely nothing to make her leave. I would have never ruined the amazing thing that I had like you did."_

_"I'm really sorry. I have a really bad tit for tat attitude. I wasn't thinking. I didn't get called 'Satan' for no reason." _

_"God, I could really use some tit and a whole lot of tat." Arizona sighed. It's been too long. _

_"I like you." Addison laughed. Glad she didn't just blow her chances. _

_"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Arizona smiled and held up her glass. _

_"Me too." Addison clinked their glasses together before taking a sip and sitting back in her chair. "Seriously, now talk. I'm dying for some gossip over here."_

_"Okay, okay." Arizona refilled both of their glasses before sitting back in her own chair. "Hmm... where to even begin?"_

* * *

"Your phone is driving me nuts," Arizona said as Callie's phone buzzed on the nightstand for at least the fifth time during their breakfast. "Who keeps calling and why aren't you answering?"

"I don't know." Callie shrugged. She had tuned it out completely after the first time it rang. When it stopped buzzing, she picked it up to find five missed calls and four voicemails. "Woah."

"What?"

"No one ever calls me, except for you. Now I have four voicemails from different people."

"It is your birthday, you know."

"The only person who ever called me on my birthday was Addy," Callie said as she her thumb hovered over the list. "And she's not even one of these."

"Are you going to listen to them?"

"Yeah." Callie said as she continued to stare at her phone as if it was going to explode in her hand at any second.

"When?" Arizona watched as Callie seemed to come to a decision and put her phone up to her ear.

"_Calliope, it's your mother. I was hoping to get to talk to you on your birthday. I've missed so many already and... anyway, did you get my card? I know sending money is impersonal, but I wasn't sure what you needed and wanted you to get whatever you wanted. Please call me back when you can. I love you, mija. Happy birthday. Tell Arizona 'hi' for me. Hope to talk to you soon, bye." _

Callie sighed and deleted the message. She has had two conversations with her mother over the phone since she moved in with Arizona. They weren't bad, but she wouldn't call them good either. They were working on it.

_"Hi, Aunt Callie! Mom told us it's your birthday today, so Brandon and I thought we'd try to call you. He's here, too." _

_"Hi! Happy birthday!"_ Brandon yelled into the phone, making Callie grin.

"_You don't have to call us back. We can't wait to see you. When will that be? Abuela said that she invited you guys for Thanksgiving, but you said you couldn't get it off because you're going to California for Christmas. Which means we won't see you then either. Not trying to guilt trip you or anything, but we are your blood. We miss you. Tell Arizona 'hi' for us and hopefully we'll see you eventually. Bye!"_

Callie grinned at the message and saved it. She couldn't believe how much she missed kids she hardly knew. Cameron was right. She needed to figure out a way to see them. They had texted a few times since she last saw them, but that was it. She didn't even know what was going on with them. As she played the next message, she vowed to try and figure out how to be a better aunt.

"_Hi, Callie, it's Aria. I'm in the car with the twins on speaker and they wanted to sing you a song."_

"_This is your birthday song, it isn't very long!"_ Gaby and Lucy sang in unison before bursting into a fit of giggles. Callie heard Aria laugh and couldn't help but laugh herself. "_Happy birthday, Aunt Callie!"_

"_They want to know when they get to see you next and are very jealous Cam and Brandon got to visit you and they didn't, even if they didn't have my permission,"_ Aria said loudly over the laughter and squealing of the twins. "_Happy birthday, hermanita. For the record, I remembered it myself. I'm trying. Call me back if you like. Maybe we can figure something out. I have a lot to catch you up on. Say 'hi' to Arizona. Okay, bye."_

Callie saved that one too. She knew even less about Gaby and Lucy than she did Cameron and Brandon. Maybe it was time to venture outside of her blissful Arizona bubble and call her sister. Tomorrow. She'd do it tomorrow.

"_Callie, it's Barbara. Daniel and I wanted to call to wish you a happy birthday. I'm sure Arizona is making sure you're having a good day. Hopefully you got our package in the mail. Give Arizona a hug for me and have her give you a big one from me too. We can't wait to have you two come visit us next month. Okay, I'll let you go now. Happy birthday! We love you and we'll talk to you later. Bye."_

Callie listened to the message a second time, grinning at the sound of Barbara's singsong voice. She saved it and lowered the phone, continuing to stare at in her hand. She didn't know what to think. Her last birthday was spent alone in her apartment with a bottle of tequila. She talked to exactly one person the entire day. Now her family, a family she had completely written off forever ago, was calling her and the love of her life who she thought she'd never see again was here making her breakfast in bed. What a difference a year made. It was a little too much for Callie to take.

"What?" Arizona asked worried. Callie looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"My mom, Cam, Brandon, Aria, and your mom say 'hi'," Callie said with an unsteady voice.

"Oh?" Arizona frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Callie smile as she wiped at her damp eyes. Damn it, she really didn't want to cry on her birthday. Not this year. The phone she was still holding buzzed in her hand and she grinned wider when she saw who it was. Even though she and Addison never really kept in touch when she moved, they always remembered to call on each others birthdays. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cal," Addison said cautiously. Her friend's voice was shaky, which was confusing. She had thought for sure she wouldn't find a mess at the other end of the phone line for once on her birthday. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is great, actually," Callie said as she smiled at Arizona.

"If you say so."

"It is, I promise. Arizona's here."

"Does that mean I'm not the first to wish you happy birthday?"

"Nope, you're actually the tenth."

"Tenth? Jeez, what happened to the days when I was your one and only?"

"Those days are long gone."

"Thank god for that."

"Amen." Callie laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, you are the second person I've actually talked to."

"Second behind Arizona, I'm assuming?"

"Well, yeah." Callie fought the urge to add a duh.

"I guess that's how it's going to be now and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Did Arizona tell you we're going to be in California for Christmas?"

"I wanted you to be able to do it," Arizona whispered.

"No! Are you finally going to come visit me? It's only been three years."

"That's the plan." Callie smiled. They had managed to get an entire week and a half off together, only because Callie pointed out that she worked every single holiday since coming to Seattle Grace and she deserved it. Then she got Arizona off too, because the chief couldn't say 'no' to her. Being the hospital's golden child had it's perks sometimes.

"I hope you plan on staying at least one night with me."

"How about three?" Callie laughed when Addison yelped happily in her ear. "For New Years?"

"I am so excited." Addison grinned. "I'll show you where I work and Arizona's old stomping grounds."

"I'm looking forward to it." Callie smiled. She didn't even think about that. It will be fun to see where her girlfriend became who she was. "I should go. Arizona has plans."

"Okay. Have a good birthday, Cal."

"I think I actually will for once." Callie heard Arizona huff next to her and smiled. "I'm sorry, I know I will."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Adds." Callie ended the call and threw phone down on the comforter, scooting down under it to get more comfortable.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Arizona asked after watching the brunette turn on her side in an obvious sleeping position.

"Going back to sleep?"

"You need to open your present."

"I thought my tattoo was my present."

"I have another one. Two more, actually."

"That's too much," Callie said, getting uncomfortable. She wasn't use to getting presents.

"I have a lot of missed birthdays to make up for." Arizona reached over and patted her girlfriend's butt through the comforter. "Sit up." She waited for her to do as she was told before pulling a small box she had hidden under her own pillow and handing it over. "Happy birthday."

"What is it?" Callie asked warily as she eyed the little and nearly weightless box she held in her hand.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Open it!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"You're being ridiculous." Arizona was about to take the box back and throw it at Callie's head if she didn't open it soon.

"Sorry." Callie huffed and lifted the lid on the box, grinning when she saw what was inside. It was a thin silver chain with a little dangling white gold heart.

"It's to match mine," Arizona said as she pulled out the chain that held the butterfly ring Callie gave her that she now wore around her neck at all times.

"I love it," Callie said as she took it out of the box to examine it closer. Looking up to meet Arizona's eyes, she grinned again. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona said, matching her grin. "Want me to put it on?"

"Yes, please." Callie handed her the necklace and turned with her back towards the blonde as she lifted her hair out of the way. She shivered when she felt the coolness of the metal on her skin. Then smiled when a warm hand pressed between her shoulder blades.

"Perfect."

"Thank you." Callie let out a contented breath when she felt the other woman's lips on the back of her neck.

"We really should get a move on. I have the whole day planned out for you."

"I'd rather stay in bed with you naked."

"You don't know that."

"Since it's my most favorite thing to do, yes I do," Callie said, getting up. She knew her girlfriend was trying, so she was going to try and enjoy whatever she came up with. "Breakfast was amazing, by the way," she said before heading for their bathroom.

"Good." Arizona smiled and followed the brunette's already naked and glorious form, stripping her own clothes off along the way.

"Please, please, please tell me I get morning shower sex." Callie implored when she felt the blonde's naked front press against her back as she fiddled with the shower knobs.

"I don't think we have time." There was no way Arizona was going to turn her down, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with her.

"It's my birthday!"

"So?"

"There's always time on my birthday!" Callie argued. She wanted her birthday sex and she wanted it now. She was not above whining to get her way at this point.

"You do have a point." Arizona reached out to check the water temperature before nudging Callie the rest of the way into the shower, closing the door behind them. She wasted no time pushing the brunette against the glass, kissing her hard before sliding down her slick body, settling on her knees in front of her. She wasn't kidding when she said they didn't have time, so she was going to have to make this quick.

* * *

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting." Arizona answered as she glanced up and down the street in front of their apartment building. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, just now realizing she really should have asked.

"Shouldn't we be walking?" They had ten minutes until her appointment and they had been standing here for ten. Callie was not happy about having to rush through their shower just to stand on a curb for no apparent reason.

"No." Arizona smiled when an older pick up truck stopped in front of them with an unmistakable white haired driver. "Hey, Bob!" She waved through the open window.

"Hey ladies!" Bob opened his door and jumped out of the drivers seat, hurrying to the other side to open the passenger door. "Hop on in."

"You look nice in your civilian clothing," Arizona said as she scooted to the middle of the bench seat. He had on a red plaid shirt neatly tucked into a pair of well worn jeans.

"Thank you, Arizona."

"You called me Arizona! Finally!" Arizona whooped.

"I'm not at work. We're just friends now." Bob chuckled, turning to Callie. "Happy birthday, Ms. Callie."

"Thanks, Bob. What's going on?" To say Callie was confused would be an understatement.

"Just get in," Arizona said.

"Is he driving us to my appointment?"

"That would be ridiculous, don't you think?"

"But, then I'm going to miss it."

"It's not until later."

"You lied?"

"I had to get you out of bed. Will you get in the damn truck?"

"Fine." Callie climbed in and leaned close to Arizona, so Bob could shut her door. "This is really weird."

"You'll like it." Arizona hoped. She spent two months on this present, which was not easy, since she and Callie barely spent anytime apart.

"Okay, I trust you."

"How's your morning been?" Bob asked after he was back in the driver's seat. Arizona scooted as close to Callie as possible to give him more room. The brunette was right, this was weird.

"Great so far," Arizona answered.

"Good, good." Bob murmured as pulled out into traffic. There was an awkward silence as he navigated the busy city streets and steered them onto the freeway. "So, I met this Shannon girl you set Em up with." And it got even more weird and awkward. Callie coughed uncomfortably and shifted lower in her seat.

"Oh? How'd that go?" Arizona asked out of an innate need to be polite. It wasn't his fault he didn't know their history.

"Great. I really like this one. I hope it sticks."

"It's only been a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yeah, but Em won't stop talking about her and she seems really happy. It's a lot different than with anyone else she's ever dated." There was another awkward pause. "She said she works at the hospital too. I'm assuming that's where you met her?"

"Yup," Arizona said shortly.

"How well do you know her? Do you work together a lot?" Bob asked curiously, eager to find out whatever he could about who his daughter was dating.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Callie interjected before Arizona could answer. Talking about two of her exes in a dirty old truck on their way to god knows where, driven by one of the exes' dad with her current girlfriend squished between them was not exactly her idea of fun. She continued to stare out the window, not offering any other topic of conversation.

"Sorry," Bob apologized. Then there was the awkward silence again. "So, how did you two meet?"

"We met in high school." Arizona answered, taking Callie's hand into her lap.

"You've known each other that long? That explains a lot." He thought they always seemed pretty close and in sync with each other.

"We fell out of contact for a while, but we found each other again when I moved here." Arizona felt the brunette squeeze her hand and smiled.

"Well, I can see you really love each other."

"We do." Callie spoke up, smiling from ear to ear. The cab fell silent again after that and thirty minutes later Bob pulled off the freeway. Arizona had no idea what part of Washington they were in and watched as the trees became thicker and thicker the further down the road they went. Finally, he pulled the truck onto a long driveway, stopping in front of a small two story house Callie had visited once while dating his daughter. "Why are we at your house?" She was confused now more than ever.

"He's been working on your present for me."

"He's been what?" Okay, _now_ Callie was confused now more than ever.

"Come on, I'll show you." Bob opened the door and waited for the women to scoot out before leading them around the back of his house and to the edge of his property where, what looked like, a large storage shed was located.

"Hey, you have a tree house." Callie smiled, having a fondness for them for obvious reasons. She didn't notice that the last time she was there.

"Yeah, built it myself. Emily loved that thing growing up. She still hangs out in it from time to time," Bob said as he pulled open the double doors of his workshop. Arizona grinned when she saw what they had come for. Callie was still too busy staring up in the tree, lost in memories, to notice it. She gave Bob a thumbs up and he left them to be alone.

"Calliope." Arizona tugged on her girlfriend's arm to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Callie hummed in question, still looking up. She wondered if it were possible to fit one of those into their apartment. Though that would defeat the whole purpose of a tree house. Maybe they should just buy an actual house. Okay, now she was getting way ahead of herself. She barely registered Arizona tugging on her arm again.

"Look." Arizona watched Callie's face closely as she tore her eyes away front the tree and towards the workshop and was worried when the color drained from it. "Callie?"

"No." Callie said breathlessly, clutching onto Arizona's arm to steady herself. She was suddenly having trouble breathing and standing.

"Yeah."

"Is that?"

"Yeah." Arizona nodded.

"But... that's impossible." She wasn't going to let herself believe it. There was no way what she was seeing was for real.

"No, it's not." Arizona smiled. About a month ago, it had felt impossible, but then everything had magically worked itself out, like the universe was finally on her side for once.

"What?" Callie asked in disbelief as she stepped into the workshop. Running her hand over the Starmist blue paint of the 1957 Thunderbird in absolutely perfect condition, she struggled to not remain hopeful. "Is it?"

"The same exact one." As soon as Addison told Arizona she sold it, she started looking for it and she had actually found it.

"How?"

"It wasn't easy."

"Tell me how. I need to know how," Callie insisted.

"Did you know there are websites you can go to track where cars are with a VIN? They only give out cities though. No names." Arizona didn't know that until she had already spent hours googling random things unsuccessfully.

"No." Callie was too afraid to look away or even blink in case the car disappeared if she did.

"Well, there is. So, I did that, but-"

"How on earth did you get the number?"

"Found it on an old registration in your files." Arizona had known it was a long shot to even look, but she also knew how much Callie loved that car and hoped that she held on to anything that had to do with it. She felt like she had hit the jackpot when she found the piece of paper in a file full of her current car's records.

"You went through my stuff?"

"I'm sorry." Arizona watched as Callie slowly circled the car, expertly masking whatever emotions she was feeling.

"Okay, go on."

"So, the last known reg was in Carthage, Missouri," Arizona continued.

"Missouri?" Callie had sold it to a man who lived in New Jersey, who promised he'd never sell it without contacting her first. It was supposed to stay in his family.

"Yes. Weird, I know. Since I couldn't exactly go to Missouri and drive around until I found it, I looked up every mechanic and car place I could find in Carthage. I figured a car like that in a small town would be known." And she was right. After what felt like a hundred calls she found a shop that had changed the oil on a car that matched that description three years ago. They hadn't seen it since. "Took me a lot of begging and a small bribe to get the name of the owner. Turns out it was some nineteen year old girl."

"Hannah," Callie said, bending over to look in the windows. She didn't know where that name came from and was just as surprised that it came out of her mouth as Arizona was. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the interior looked exactly the same. She had so many happy memories in that car and a handful of terrible ones. Most of the good ones involved the woman she could feel watching her closely. The bad ones involved having to sleep in it when she left Miami for good, having nowhere to go, since school hadn't started yet. Her father had cut everything off the second she left the house and this car and whatever she had hastily shoved in it was all she had. Luckily, she did have enough money stashed away for gas to get to New York and some meals along the way. Going from spoiled rich kid to homeless bum was an interesting experience, to say the least, and she never told anyone about it... she should tell Arizona.

"How'd you know her name?" Arizona asked, yanking Callie out of her memories.

"The guy I sold it to brought his granddaughter with him. Her name was Hannah."

"Yeah, she said she inherited it after her grandparents died."

"How'd you find her?"

"Facebook." Arizona smiled when Callie scoffed.

"You made one of those stupid things?"

"No, I used one of the interns accounts."

"Of course you did."

"What are you thinking?" Arizona was dying for any kind of reaction out of the brunette.

"How is it here?" Callie asked as an answer.

"It wasn't too hard." All she had to do was offer the right amount of money to someone who didn't appreciate a classic car and couldn't care less about her grandfather. "She was happy to get some money towards a new car. I hired a shipping company and now it's here."

"At Bob's?"

"It needed some work and he does this as a hobby, apparently." Hannah hadn't taken care of the car at all and she and her friends had basically destroyed it. She didn't disclose the condition it was in and Arizona had been devastated when the transport got to her apartment and unloaded the tore up car. Bob was there to console her and promised he would be able to fix it in time for Callie's birthday. They called a tow truck and had it towed to his house where he worked every minute he wasn't at work finding parts, paint, and restoring it. It was not easy and he had to call in several old favors, but he had done it. When Arizona saw the pictures of it finished for the first time the day before, she had cried, much to her embarrassment. Bob knew right then it was all worth it.

"Oh." Callie tried the door, the smallest smile graced her face when it popped open, but she didn't move.

"You can get in it. It's yours."

"It's mine?" Callie asked in awe, she still didn't believe it. Her eyes remained locked on the door.

"It's always been yours. It just took an interesting journey to get back to you. Just like me. I've always been yours too," Arizona said gently, smiling when Callie's smile grew larger. She stepped forward, placed her hand over the brunette's that was still gripping the door handle and pulled it open. "My lady," she said holding it open for Callie to get in.

"Arizona..." She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry. Callie looked up and saw the loving way Arizona was looking at her. "I'm going to cry."

"Then cry." Arizona shut the door again and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Callie dropped her chin to her chest and let out the breath and tears she had been holding in since the moment she saw the car.

"I can't believe you did this."

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" Callie turned around and wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, squeezing so hard the blonde was having trouble breathing. "This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Callie loosened her grip enough to be able to kiss her girlfriend before releasing her completely. "I know it's just a car, but you have no idea how much she means to me," she said with one of the biggest smiles the blonde had ever seen. Arizona reached her hand up and used her thumb to wipe a stray tear from Callie's cheek.

"It's not just a car, Calliope. I get it." If it was, Arizona wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting it here and spending a good chunk of her savings to do so. The actual car, a hired covered transport, all the parts and labor Bob had put into it to make it even better than it was before was not cheap, but it was beyond worth it to Arizona and she'd do it again a million times over just to see Callie smile like that. "No one has driven this car since Bob fixed it. That's why he brought us to it. I wanted you to be the first."

"Where are we going next?"

"Your appointment isn't until six. I figured we'd go for a drive and get some lunch. Maybe eat it at the park. Seriously, anything you want." Arizona swung the door open again and waited for Callie to slip in before shutting it.

"How does it feel?" Arizona asked as she got in and buckled her seat belt. She watched as her girlfriend ran her fingers over every inch of the steering wheel, dash, radio, and console. The brunette seemed transfixed by the smooth cream colored interior, obviously lost in some far away memories. After a minute, Callie just shrugged, grinning as she turned the key that was already in the ignition. The car roared to life, her heart racing right along with the engine as she lightly tapped the gas.

"Surreal," Callie finally answered, surprising Arizona, since she didn't think the brunette heard her question in the first place.

"Didn't think we'd ever be together in this car again?"

"Oh, I've thought about it. A million times. It seemed so impossible though."

"Never say anything is impossible."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Callie turned her head and smiled as she reached for Arizona's hand. "You've been showing me that for a long time now." They sat, frozen, smiling at each other until they both seemed to remember at the same time what they were supposed to be doing.

"So, where to, birthday girl?"

Callie put both her hands back on the wheel, petting it for a moment as she thought about where to go before putting the car in reverse to back out of the space. "I just want to drive."

"Then let's drive."

And so they drove.

* * *

**Part two will be up tomorrow! **


	20. Chapter 19: Part Two

**Chapter 19: Part Two**

**THIS IS THE SECOND POST IN LESS THAN A DAY. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE CHAPTER (PART ONE) BEFORE THIS =]**

**I am such a liar. I realized too late that there is a good chance I won't be able to post this tomorrow. Busy bee. I rather it be early than late.  
**

**Callie's birthday continues...**

**Did you read the last chapter first?**

**Did you?**

* * *

"Hey, ladies. Good to see you two again."

"Hey, Tory." Arizona smiled at the tattoo artist they had met briefly just over a month ago to go over what he could do for Callie. Arizona had done most of the talking herself with only the brunette nodding or shaking her head at things that were said. They only had a few minutes to talk, but Tory had seemed to get what they were going for and Arizona was excited to see what he had come up with.

"Hi." Callie wasn't so thrilled. She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the rack in the corner of the small tattoo studio. Tory worked alone and the space he rented was tiny. Callie was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"So, I came up with a couple of sketches as starting points for you to choose from," Tory said as he set the drawings on the counter in front of them. One was basically a much better and larger version of what she already had. Callie hated it. The other was much more involved with three butterflies mixed in with some flowers that neither woman could identify. Even if it was just a pencil sketch without much detail, it was still beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona asked when Callie didn't say anything.

"This one," Tory said pointing at the single butterfly, "will just go over what you have, but it will have to be big and dark to completely cover it up."

"And the other one?" Arizona asked. The intricate drawing was beautiful and she was much more interested in his vision for it. She raised her eyebrows when he picked it up and put it up to his own hip, wrapping it around his side.

"My idea is that it would go like this. This flower would cover the tattoo that's already there, if we make it a dark purple or blue. Of course, it would be a lot more detailed, since this is just a rough sketch. I can always add or subtract whatever you like, of course."

"What do you think?" Arizona asked her girlfriend after an awkward silence.

"I'll get what you like."

"Callie, this is going to be on your body for the rest of your life. You should probably have an opinion. At least show some interest."

"I've never wanted a tattoo. I'm having a hard time getting excited about it."

"You can still go get it removed." Tory said. He'd never worked with someone less enthused about getting a tattoo and he was a little uncomfortable about it. "Once we cover it, there's no way to remove it. You have to be sure."

"No, I want to do this," Callie said firmly. She didn't want to erase her past, she wanted to do what she could to make it better, learn from it, and look forward to her future. She tapped her finger on the larger one. To her, it reminded her of the Arizona she fell in love with and it was perfect. "I want this one."

"Really?" Arizona asked, surprised. She had hoped Callie picked that one because, even though she was never really interested in tattoos, she kept picturing how hot it would look on the brunette. Which is probably the worst reason to pick a tattoo, but she was only human.

"Yes. I love it." Callie nodded her head, smiling at Tory. "You're pretty good at this."

"It is my job." Tory gestured for the women to come past the front counter. "I'll just need you to hike up your shirt and pull down your pants."

"Jeez, you go right to the good stuff, don't you?" Callie joked as she unbuttoned her jeans and lowered them enough for him to get where he needed with one hand, lifting her shirt a little with the other.

"What can I say?" Tory laughed as he squatted down into front of Callie, holding the sketch up to her hip. "Do you like this size?"

Callie looked in the full length mirror and tried to picture having that permanently on her skin. It was significantly better than what was there now. She had to admit she really liked the way it looked as is. "Yeah, it's good."

"Alright. I'm going to go make a stencil real quick and then we can get started," Tory said before disappearing behind a door.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked as she wrapped her arms around Callie from behind. They locked eyes in the mirror the brunette was still looking at and Arizona rubbed her hand along the bare skin that was soon going to be full of color.

"Saying goodbye to my old tattoo and getting excited for my new one."

"Are you excited?" Arizona's eyes dropped to the blob of ink on the brunette's hip and outlined it with her finger like she'd done a hundred times since they got back together, realizing she needed to say goodbye too.

"Yeah, I am."

"I am too. It's going to be hot."

"You think so?" Callie laughed.

"Oh yeah." Arizona grinned and nodded her head vigorously. "Super hot."

"Alright, Dr. Torres. I'm all set," Tory said as he came back with the stencil.

"Um, Callie is fine." Callie frowned. That was weird.

"Okay, stand normally," Tory said, squatting down in front of her again. After a few seconds, he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion and stood back up. He went to a sink to wash his hands, drying them thoroughly before putting on a fresh pair of gloves. He came back with various bottles and paper towels. Arizona and Callie watched curiously as he cleaned and applied stuff to the brunette's skin. It was making her cold. This was way different than the last time Callie got a tattoo. It was a little fuzzy, but she thinks dish soap might have been involved. Or shampoo. Maybe? God, she was stupid. "Here?" Tory asked as he held the stencil to her skin, to make sure it was exactly right. Callie looked at it in the mirror and nodded. He pressed it to her skin and carefully peeled off the paper. "Don't touch that. It needs to dry. I'm going to do set up."

"Okay." Callie and Arizona exchanged glances before turning their attention on the artist. They were blatantly watching him at this point, but they were genuinely interested in what he was doing. They watched as he sanitized the area and set up his machine. For some reason, they were fascinated by it all.

"What colors were you thinking?" Tory asked, looking up to find two sets of stunning, wide eyes staring at him. It was a little unnerving. Two world class surgeons that were a good eight years older than him were not his usual clientele and they were insanely beautiful and that made him nervous.

"Whatever looks good." Callie trusted the artist. He was a professional, after all.

"You seem girly, but not too girly. So blues and purples, but avoid the pinks?"

Callie's eyes flicked to Arizona and back to Tory so fast the blonde almost missed it. "A little pink is okay."

"Come make yourself comfortable," Tory said as he patted the padded table in front of him. "I'll need you to lay on your back to start." Callie did as she was told, hopping up on the table, feeling like she was about to be examined by a doctor. When she was settled on her back, she stared up at the ceiling. Arizona appeared in her line of vision a second later.

"Ready?" Arizona asked.

"I guess so."

"There's still time to back out," Tory said.

"No, I want this," Callie said, reaching for Arizona's hand.

"Okay, here goes," Tory said with a smile. Soon a soft buzzing filled the small room. The sound kind of reminded Callie of her drills and other tools she used in the OR. Not nearly as loud or as intrusive, but kind of the same and it comforted the brunette. Last time she did this she was drunk and hardly remembered a thing, so she wasn't sure what to expect when the machine touched down on her skin. She wouldn't say it hurt. It was more like an intense irritation. After awhile, she felt him move down to a more sensitive spot and changed her mind. That hurt. She was used to the pain though. Physical pain, emotional pain. It was all the same to her. She'd just block it out—something she had become an expert at.

Arizona sat in a chair next to Callie and watched closely as the ink appeared on her girlfriend's skin. It looked like Tory was doing the outline first and she really wanted to know how it felt, but didn't want to be the dork who asked if getting needles hammered into her skin hurt in front of the tattooist. She'd just ask Callie later. Arizona knew nothing about art or tattoos, so that made this experience so much more interesting to her. "Tim had a tattoo," she said quietly and slowly, as if it wasn't supposed to come out of her head.

"Really?" Callie turned her head, but Arizona was still watching Tory, eyes intently focused on the mesmerizing movements of the machine. She studied Arizona's profile as she waited for her to elaborate and wondered why she never told her that before

"I didn't know it existed until after he died." Arizona swallowed and took a deep breath. She still wasn't used to being allowed to talk about him out loud. She had a few times with Addison, but she hadn't known him. Callie did. It almost felt like a luxury to be able to talk about him with someone who knew him. "They sent my parents a box of his belongings and there were pictures in there of him with his buddies. He never told me about it. Probably didn't think I'd approve. He was probably right."

"Oh." It was all Callie could say.

"It was of an American flag. On his bicep. It wasn't that fancy or special. Kind of wobbly, actually. After seeing yours, I'd guess he got it while drunk at a party too. He never did make good decisions."

"What was he like?" Callie asked, turning her eyes to the ceiling again. She and Tim had that in common. They had always had a lot of things in common.

"He pretty much stayed the same as he was in high school, except he bulked up and they gave him a gun and a tank, so his ego was overinflated, even more than it already was."

"I can't imagine him with either of those things." Callie laughed.

"Try not to move," Tory said, reminding the women they weren't alone. He had been listening to their conversation with rapt attention. It still amazed him what kind of conversations came up during these sessions. People come to him in various stages in life for all kinds of reasons. They were mostly happy. But sometimes he felt like a psychologist, listening to people's woes, heartbreaks, and losses. Tattoo artists and bartenders had that in common. Like who he was currently tattooing, for example. It was obvious there was a long, sad story behind what he was covering up, but it seemed to be working toward a happy ending. He hoped so, for the sake of the stranger.

"I have pictures." Arizona smiled. Her brother was such a show off and liked to send her pictures of himself doing the stupidest things. They always made her laugh though, which was probably his goal. She knew that now. At the time, she'd just thought he was being his idiot self. Man, she sure did miss her idiot brother.

"I'd like to see them."

"I'll find them for you." Arizona sighed.

"Thanks." Callie reached out for her hand again, which Arizona took and squeezed it like a lifeline. "So, what's the plan after this?"

"I figured we'd go to Joe's and get some drinks together."

"We can do that at home."

"Or at Joe's."

"We've been out all day. I want to go home and thank you for my presents in a proper way that doesn't involve other people watching. I need to show you exactly how much I love them." Callie lifted her head when she heard a small uncomfortable cough come from Tory and rolled her eyes at him. Come on, they're all adults here.

"And I'm going to let you do that, just after Joe's."

"Fine." Callie tapped her fingers as she looked around the room. The walls were painted a dark burgundy color and she found herself loving it. "What do you think about painting the living room like this?"

"No way." Arizona shook her head. They were still having the paint color argument from the night the brunette moved in.

"I like it."

"Too dark."

"I think we've officially vetoed every color on the planet between the two of us."

"Guess it's just going to stay the way it is."

"We'll see." Callie started tapping her fingers again. She was starting to get bored and they were barely into this thing. She wished there was a TV in the ceiling like at her dentist's office.

"Callie, stop fidgeting," Arizona said with an amused smile. She knew her girlfriend was dying. She never could sit still for very long.

"Entertain me."

"Have I told you the story of my first solo surgery and how it was a complete disaster?" Arizona sat up straighter when Callie shook her head 'no' and started to tell her story about how she somehow momentarily forgot every single thing she ever learned the moment she cut into the patient, something Callie found to be hilarious. The next two hours flew by as they exchanged stories about various mishaps in the operating room, much to Tory's enjoyment. He needed a break though and was ready for Callie to flip to her side. After fifteen minutes of stretching and resettling, they continued for another hour before Tory declared it done for now. He wanted her to come back when it was healed to do some more details and shading, which she agreed to.

"Want to have a look before I wrap it up? Just be careful not to let it touch your clothes, unless you want blood and ink on them."

"A little blood doesn't scare me. Actually a lot of blood doesn't even scare me." Callie gingerly sat up and slid off the table, catching her pants before they fell to the ground. She had to pull them halfway down her thighs for Tory to have all the room he needed, which was slightly awkward at first. But she had nice legs and cute underwear, so she figured she might as well show them off as long as Arizona didn't mind. They were doctors, they knew these things were necessary and Tory had been professional enough not to ogle, even when his face was inches from her barely covered magnificent ass. Arizona had every right to ogle though and ogle she did. She was professional enough not to reach out and touch her in his presence though, which wasn't easy.

Once Callie had her pants pulled up enough to walk, but not have them touching her hip, she slowly approached the mirror with Arizona close behind her and retook her position in her arms from earlier. Callie leaned back into the blonde as she took in what she was seeing. Her old butterfly was gone now and replaced with one of the most beautiful pieces of art she had ever seen and she was lucky enough to have it permanently on her body. The kid sure was talented. The final detailed and vibrantly colored result blew his original sketch out of the water. Arizona let go of her to allow her to twist to her side and get the full effect. Callie never did want a tattoo—it just wasn't her thing—but she had had one for fifteen years anyway that was always a reminder of every stupid mistake she ever made. Now she had something to be proud of to match the girlfriend and career she was also beyond proud of. This was definitely the right decision. She looked up to see Arizona watching her in the mirror and grinned. "What do you think?"

"I think it's as amazing as the woman it's on." Arizona smiled back.

"You were right. It is pretty hot," Callie said, looking at it again.

"That's an understatement." Arizona stepped in front of the brunette and leaned in for a kiss, careful not to touch anything she wasn't supposed to. She tried to pull away, but Callie had a firm grip on the back of her neck, holding her in place as the kiss heated up. They were both turned on, which wasn't something new. They were always turned on in each other's presence. And Arizona had to stare at Callie's butt for the last hour without getting to touch it. Callie knew what the look in her eyes meant, so it was even worse now.

"So, it sounds like you approve," Tory said loudly when one of them moaned, once again reminding the women they weren't alone. He told himself he should be enjoying this, but it just made him feel like a creep and pretty uncomfortable. They pulled apart, lips smacking and turned to him, both immediately feeling bad when they saw how red his face was. They had a bad habit in high school of getting carried away, which they found didn't go away with age.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you." Callie smiled, breaking the awkward tension.

"Great, I'll just get you wrapped up then, make you another appointment and then you're free to go."

After Callie was wrapped up in plastic wrap and tape, Arizona made another appointment, got all the aftercare instructions and paid Tory with a generous tip. Back out on the street, Callie felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her car parked out front where they had left it. She held the door for Arizona, kissing her as she lowered herself down in the seat and gently shut it when the blonde was safely inside.

"To Joe's?" Arizona asked after checking her watch. The appointment had lasted much longer than she had been expecting. She didn't realize how much was involved.

"To Joe's," Callie confirmed, starting the car, her heart rate increasing at the sound of it. The emotional attachment she had to her car was probably unhealthy, but she had a hard time caring.

"Why are you freaking out?" Callie asked twenty minutes later.

"I'm not. I'm just sitting here," Arizona said as calmly as possible.

"You're stewing." Callie knew Arizona well enough to know when she's irritated even if she showed no signs. She'd been mad at her enough times to know, but Callie couldn't think of anything she did this time to upset her.

"I want to get to the bar. I'm thirsty and hungry." Arizona hated being late. Hated it. They were supposed to be there an hour ago. "And you're taking forever to park."

"Let's just go home," Callie said for at least the tenth time since leaving the tattoo shop.

"No, I want to go out and celebrate you."

"Then shush. I'm trying to find a good spot."

"Just park at the hospital." Arizona was getting tired of circling the block in search of the non-existing perfect parking spot.

"No way, there's other cars there. I don't want dings." Callie pulled down a side street a few blocks away and deemed it safe enough to park her baby. There was only one other car parked five car lengths away and she was sure no one else would come this far when there's plenty of other parking much closer. She pulled up to the curb and cut the engine, pulling the keys from the ignition as she turned to grin at her girlfriend. Callie still couldn't believe they were there with her Maisy. "You're so getting lucky tonight."

"Then we better go in, so we can go home sooner." Arizona laughed.

"I like the way you think." Callie leaned over and pecked Arizona's lips. "Wait here."

"Okay." Arizona watched Callie get out of the car and run around the back, stopping at her door and opening it with a huge grin on her face. Arizona rolled her eyes when Callie held out her hand to her, but took it anyway as she stood up. The brunette had always been the perfect gentlewoman. Callie locked and shut the door behind Arizona and intertwined their fingers before pulling her down the street. They only took three steps before their arms were wrapped around each other instead. Callie's around Arizona's shoulder and Arizona's around Callie's back in the way they fit perfectly together.

"What is this?" Callie asked as soon as they walked through the door of the Emerald City Bar, noticing instantly that all of their friends were seated around tables pushed to the side so there was room for a makeshift dance floor. There was no way that was a coincidence. She had to laugh when she saw that Cristina, Meredith and Lexie were already dancing offbeat to the music blaring from the jukebox. It looked like a good time to her.

"It's your birthday party." Arizona forced a smile. "Surprise?"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed. "You have done way too much for me today. How am I ever going to top it?"

"It's not a contest, Calliope. I love you. You used to spoil me all the time and now I can finally spoil you. Let me."

"You're very good at it." Callie smiled and stared at their friends as she absentmindedly played with her necklace, her hips already picking up the beat of the music. She wondered how Arizona managed to convince Joe to let her do this.

"We should get over there. We're pretty late," Arizona said, taking Callie's hand. The brunette didn't say anything as she let her lead them to the table. Arizona hoped her girlfriend and friends weren't mad at her. When they got closer, they were greeted with great fanfare, which meant they had all obviously been there a while and were already to Drunksville and well on their way to Sloppytown. No one seemed to notice they were over an hour late and to Arizona's surprise, Callie was already smiling and laughing as she went around the table to receive the birthday hugs their drunk friends insisted on giving her. Arizona hadn't been sure how this surprise would go. She sat on one of two empty stools between Mark and Teddy and grinned when her girlfriend joined her a minute later with a hard kiss to her cheek.

"I hope this is the last surprise. I don't think I can take anymore."

"This is it," Arizona promised. "I just have one more present later."

"No, seriously. You've given me way too much."

"This one was free."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It involves you moaning my name," Arizona whispered.

"I want that present now," Callie whispered back with a grin.

"Let's have some fun first, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Callie said when various drinks and food magically appeared in front of her. It'd been a while since she'd really gone all out because she'd proven over and over again that she can't control herself when she does. But Arizona was here and it was her birthday, so why the hell not? She wanted to drink, dance and have some amazing sex later. She picked up a glass and everyone followed, raising them high in the air as they cheered to good friends and a night off.

An hour and a half later, Callie found herself standing at the bar alone. Arizona had gone to the restroom, leaving her to talk with Mark, but he left her for Lexie. Deciding to just join her girlfriend, she picked up her drink and headed towards the restroom, stopping when she saw Bailey sitting alone at a booth. Grinning, she marched up to her and invited herself to sit down. "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Bailey said, eyeing the obviously intoxicated brunette warily.

"Thank you for coming to my birthday."

"You're welcome."

"Seriously. I'm really happy you're here. You're one of my best friends. I don't have a lot of friends. We've known each other for like..." Callie trailed off trying to do the math, but she couldn't focus and gave up. "Pretty much forever."

"Okay?" Bailey watched her finish off the rest of whatever was in the glass she brought with her, wondering if they were such good friends, why didn't she know it was her birthday before last week when Arizona forced her to agree to come here.

"And I'm gonna tell you a secret," Callie slurred as she wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. Apparently, when she goes to the bar on her birthday, people like to buy her drinks. Lots and lots of drinks. Deliciously strong drinks. Leaning over the table, she lowered her voice. "Cuz I know you won't tell anybody," she said with a wink, before sitting back in her seat, grinning to herself as she thought about what she was about to reveal.

"Please, don't." Bailey's eyes darted around the room for help, but no one was paying attention to them. She was sure it was on purpose.

"I'm going to ask that pretty lady over there to marry me," Callie said as she pointed to Arizona, who was now back at the bar laughing at something Joe was saying. Callie couldn't hear it from her distance away, but her laugh was forever etched into her memory. It made her heart smile just knowing her girlfriend was here and happy.

"Already? Hasn't she only been here for a couple of months?"

"Isn't she cute?" Callie asked with a crooked smile, ignoring the other woman's question.

"Freakin' adorable," Bailey deadpanned. "Answer me, Torres."

"I'm not going to do it right now." Callie rolled her eyes and laughed as if that was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. "I want to have something to look forward to. Can't check off all the boxes all at once. Probably won't even do it this coming year, but I'm going to do it. No doubt about it. I promised her I would and I've always wanted to be a Robbins," she said with a big goofy grin that worried Bailey. This happy drunk Callie was so far off from the usual depressing and self-destructive drunk version of Callie she had come to know over the years. She wondered if this brunette sitting in front of her was actually a pod person or maybe she was in the twilight zone. Or both. "You better start practicing calling me 'Dr. Robbins' now, Miranda Bailey. I don't like being a Torres. Toresseseses..." Callie paused and pursed her lips. That didn't sound right. Oh well. "Anyways, they are not good people and the Robbinses are. I want to be good people too and have the name to match."

"I shouldn't have to tell you that you already are good people and you'll always be 'Callie Torres' to me. So, no, I won't be calling you that," Bailey said firmly.

"Fine. Don't get mad at me if I don't answer you though." Callie shrugged and brought her glass to her lips, tilting it into her mouth, not noticing it was empty. She set it back down, eyes now fixated on her girlfriend again. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because Arizona looked extra beautiful that night, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with a lot of feelings. She tore her eyes away and turned back to Bailey. "Is there a word stronger than love?"

Bailey didn't answer right away, taking her time to assess the brunette to decide if she really wanted to continue on with this conversation. Callie was looking at her with those big innocent and questioning eyes though, making it impossible to ignore her. It would be like turning her back on a puppy who just wanted to be petted. "I don't think so. Any word you try to come up with will probably just be an expression of love. Adoration, devotion, reverence, whatever. It's all the same. I know you and you do not just throw that word around flippantly. People use it so much in the wrong way these days, it's starting to lose its meaning, but not you. You respect it and guard it close to your heart, even when other people were pressuring you into saying it. You only use it when you absolutely mean it and I know Arizona knows that about you too. She knows the significance of you saying it because it comes straight from deep within your heart. So, just simply tell her you love her. There is nothing wrong with that."

"It's not that simple though! We've been through so much. Distance, time, growing up, becoming completely different people... things that normally would break people for good. We've been unfairly bent and bent and bent. I don't know why, but the universe tried its damnedest to break us. It really tried. We've been down to the very last straw, the bottom of the barrel, to hell and back, but we never completely broke because we are hot, strong, resilient women who refuse to take that shit!" Callie said as she banged a fist on the table loudly, making Bailey jump, her eyes widening at the brunette's sudden impassioned tangent. "So, fuck Carlos fucking Torres and my cowardly mother. Fuck those hag nuns, who I hope are dead now. Fuck my old sister, because I kind of like this new one. Fuck any person who ever hurt me or Arizona. Fuck pride. Fuck ignorance. Fuck circumstances out of my control. And, most of all, fuck that damn war for taking the best man I have ever known away from us way too soon. The Robbinses are the most amazing people and they should never have had to go through that. I mean why? It's not fair." Callie slouched down in her seat, not really expecting an answer. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying not to cry. She had cried enough for that day. "Seriously, fuck them all."

"Torres, maybe we should get you some water." Or a sedative.

"And you know what?" Callie asked breathlessly, sitting bolt upright suddenly. Her penetrating eyes bored into Bailey as she waited for an answer to prove she was listening to her.

"What?" Bailey had to admit she was a little scared. She looked around again for help, but found none. Not even anyone to bring her another drink. Leaving Callie right now seemed like a bad idea, so she was stuck. How did she always get stuck in these situations?

"Even after everything, we still found each other and are deliriously happy together. We are here, in Seattle, at a bar, with our friends, on my fucking birthday. So, fuck the universe too because the joke is on it, not me. Not anymore. Not with Arizona by my side. I can do anything with her. I feel like I could defy gravity right now, that's how she makes me feel."

"Are you sure that's not the alcohol?"

"Nope, because I feel like that all of the time. Like I'm floating. Nothing scares me when I'm with her. It's so different now than before. I didn't know anything else. But now, I know what it's like without her. I know how to really appreciate what we have and that makes me love her so much more than I ever did before." Callie paused. She was rambling and for some reason, Bailey was letting her. She had a point here somewhere. Well, she did. She lost it. Maybe if she kept talking, she'd find it again. "I don't even really know what love is anymore because I'm pretty sure whatever we have goes way, way beyond that." Callie nodded vigorously as she agreed with herself. "Like, way..." she said, as she lifted her hand above her head as high as it could go, standing up as best she could while still in the booth to make it go even higher. "Way beyond. Our love is greater than..." Callie squinted down at the other woman as she struggled to find a word. "Love. Our love is greater than love," she finished before plopping back down while smiling broadly at her friend. There, she figured it out. It really was that simple. Bailey couldn't help but smile back at the brunette.

"Hopefully I'll find that someday. Thought I had it once, but apparently not." It was the most personal she had ever gotten with a co-worker. She was banking on the fact that Callie probably wouldn't remember this conversation the next morning.

"Yeah, love is good and all, but it also was the cause of the most painful thing I've ever been through. Damn near killed me. I actually think it did a little."

"Was your pain worth it?" Bailey wasn't so sure hers was. But then again, she got a beautiful son out of it and it wasn't always so bad.

"God, yes, because love is also what saved me," Callie said vehemently, looking back at her girlfriend. Anything she'd ever had or will have to do to have Arizona in her life was so worth it, no matter how messed up it all was. "I got a tattoo today," she said casually, turning back to the other woman. None of her friends even knew about her old one, but she suddenly wanted to tell this friend about her new one.

"A tattoo?" Bailey blinked at the abrupt change in conversation. And an odd one at that. She was still in desperate need of another drink.

"Yup, it's a butterfly. Well, three actually, and flowers. Really pretty flowers." Callie stood up, not noticing the look of horror on Bailey's face as she pulled down one side of her pants lower than was appropriate in the middle of a bar and hiked up her shirt. "See?" she said as she twisted to show her the whole thing.

"You got a tattoo of butterflies?" Bailey blinked at the spot that was still wrapped in bloody plastic. She got the general idea of what it was supposed to look like though. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. This Callie Torres really was a pod person.

"It doesn't look like me, does it?" Callie smiled at the perplexed stare Bailey was giving her and plopped back down in her seat with enough force to make the unbolted booth skid a centimeter to the side. "Oopsy," she said as she tried to move it back, but only made it worse. Bailey cringed at the loud scraping noises it was causing.

"No, not at all."

"Well, it is because it's totally Arizona and she is me and I am her... or something like that." Callie frowned. That made a lot more sense in her head.

"Umm... okay." Bailey didn't get it, but knew better to ask.

"She also found my baby and this too," Callie said as she pulled out the necklace hidden in her shirt. "Cute, right?" she asked with a giddy tone that matched her grin.

"Torres, what on earth as gotten into you?" Bailey asked a little too harshly, immediately regretting it when the brunette gave her the same look her son gave her when he gets scolded. Trying to keep up with this disjointed conversation was exhausting her though. "Do not look at me like that."

"Like what?" Callie pouted and crossed her arms. She was only trying to share her presents with her friend. She didn't have to be so mean.

"Put that lip back in!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How does Arizona get anywhere with you?" Bailey was finally able to make eye contact with the blonde and frantically waved her over. Relief washed over her when Arizona nodded and excused herself from her conversation with Teddy.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"Shh! She's coming!" Callie threw a wadded up napkin at the other woman's head when she saw her girlfriend getting closer.

"What the-" Bailey picked it up and threw it back at her. "Torres!"

"Don't tell her my secret!" Callie hissed just before Arizona reached their table.

"Hey, what are you two talking about over here? Looks exciting," Arizona asked as she slid in the booth next to Callie, kissing her on the cheek as she handed her a new drink, which the brunette gleefully took. Her birthday was her new favorite day.

"How much I love you and how amazing you are."

"You were not." Arizona laughed. She didn't know Bailey that well yet, but she had a feeling she wouldn't tolerate Callie's usually well hidden mushiness. It was pretty gross sometimes, but the blonde loved it.

"She was," Bailey confirmed. "It's disgusting."

"I told her my secret," Callie said in what she thought was a whisper, but anyone within a ten foot radius could hear her. Her alcohol tainted breath made Arizona back away slightly. She wondered how much her girlfriend had already had. "Now only she knows. Well, and me. Not even Addy knows." Callie's eyes went wide with fear. "Addy is going to be so pissed I didn't tell her first! I'm dead."

"I won't let her kill you. What secret?" Arizona asked curiously. She thought she knew all of the brunette's secrets.

"Callie..." Bailey warned when Callie opened her mouth to talk. "No."

"What? She's going to find out eventually anyway."

"Don't you want her to be surprised?"

"She hates surprises."

"Too bad. As your chief resident, I forbid you to tell her."

"Pffft. You haven't been my chief in years. Nice try, Miranda Bailey."

"I will always be your chief, Torres, and don't you forget it." That was the second time Callie full name her and it was making her mad.

"I was your chief first! So, you have to listen to me."

"Yeah, for what? A week? I was yours for much longer."

"So?" Callie raised a challenging eyebrow, daring her to bring up that whole fiasco on her birthday.

"Do I get a say in this?" Arizona asked, interrupting their bickering.

"No," Callie and Bailey said in unison.

"Fine. I'll just get her to tell me later." Arizona smirked. "I know how to get anything I want out of her."

"How?" Bailey asked without thinking. The alcohol she'd had must be clouding her judgement.

"She has this thing she can do with her tongue and her fing-" Callie started to explain enthusiastically.

"Stop!" Bailey's hands flew up to cover her ears and she scooted out of the booth without removing them. The couple watched as she walked directly into the restroom without another word.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Arizona asked.

"No, she's right. I just didn't want her to know that."

"But I want to know."

"You'll like this surprise. I promise," Callie said confidently. She doesn't just throw around her promises anymore, so Arizona knew she meant it.

"Are you even going to remember it tomorrow?"

"I'm not that drunk." She was that drunk. Callie leaned in closer and placed a soft, wet kiss on Arizona's lips. "And I will never ever in a million bajillion years forget this surprise."

"When will I get it?" Arizona smiled when the brunette only kissed her again. Callie was obviously trying to distract her with her lips, which started to work once she added her hands to the mix. It worked so well, Arizona didn't even care she was getting groped in the middle of a bar. She released a low, barely audible moan when the brunette's tongue slipped passed her lips as her hands massaged her breasts through her shirt. Arizona gasped and broke their kiss when she felt her girlfriend pinch both of her nipples. "Callie!" she scolded, looking around to make sure no one was watching them, their original conversation completely forgotten. Mission accomplished, but now Callie had a new one.

"What?" Callie asked innocently. She didn't wait for an answer before trying to resume their kiss, pouting when Arizona turned her head. "Come on. I need you," she pleaded as she placed tiny kisses on the blonde's cheek.

"You're drunk." Arizona closed her eyes when those lips reached her ear lobe and started nibbling, her body involuntarily leaning into Callie's, instead of away like it should be.

"It's my birthday," Callie whispered. "I want to unwrap my last present. It's the best one."

"Not here." Arizona slapped her hand away when it tried to slip under her shirt.

"Just kiss me, Arizona."

There was something about the gentle demand that made Arizona immediately turn to look at Callie's face. The look the brunette was giving her wasn't full of lust and desire, like she had been expecting. No, her expressive and one hundred percent honest eyes were practically yelling at her, telling her how much Callie loved and adored her and it made her heart swell. Arizona couldn't believe she ever thought Callie didn't love her the same way she loved the brunette. It was written all over her face and permanently burned into her eyes. It was the same look Callie used to give her all the time. It made her flashback to simpler times, before all the heartache and loss. Even after everything, that look made her feel exactly the same, like a lovesick teenager. Arizona couldn't say 'no' now. It was impossible. Suddenly, she reached out with both hands to pull Callie's head to hers, crashing their lips together, both inhaling sharply as she locked them in a passionate kiss. Forgetting where they were sitting, Arizona's knee banged against the table when she tried to get closer to Callie. Or tried to climb in her lap, was more like it. Their lips and tongues wrestled as they attempted to fit into each other's embraces more comfortably, while still sitting in the booth. They managed okay and were now in a full blown make out session in the middle of the bar. Arizona tried hard to care, since they were supposed to be two respectable, professional adults who knew how to control themselves and the bar was full of their friends and various other people from the hospital, who weren't their friends.

Since she was by far the more sober one of the two, Arizona knew that she should be the one putting on the brakes. But, she kept hearing a younger Callie on repeat in her head saying, "Fuck them and what they think. It's just you and me and nothing else matters." Arizona had heard her say it a million times before when they were teenagers, out trying to have some fun together and people would throw crass comments their way. Callie was good at talking Arizona down from trying to fight them and was always able to refocus her attention on what really mattered. Them. So, that's what she was going to do. She wasn't going to give a fuck about what anyone thought and indulge in her girlfriend. Arizona didn't care what a bunch of acquaintances and near strangers thought. It was just her and Callie. There are no words to describe how happy Arizona was that Callie was born and that they were together again to celebrate that. Arizona smiled to herself when she felt Callie's hands move to her face, stroking her cheeks and moaned when the brunette deepened their kiss even further. It was slow, soft and sensual, but at the same time it was full of so much love and affection. It took Arizona's breath away. Yeah, she was lovesick alright and there was no cure in the universe to remedy that. Why would she ever want to?

A loud crash caused by a clumsy bartender and a dropped tray of pint glasses broke them out of their kiss and forced them back into the real world. Their bodies remained fused together as they nuzzled each other's faces, soaking in every bit of the other woman they could get. Arizona clutched onto the front of her girlfriend's jacket, wanting to stay there indefinitely. Callie had a similar grip on her shoulders. After a moment, Arizona felt a line of light, barely tangible kisses move across her forehead and sighed when Callie's fingers started playing with her hair. Burying her face into the brunette's shoulder, she inhaled her alluring scent and relaxed her body completely. "Take me home," Callie breathed. Arizona nodded, but didn't move. She couldn't. Even though they were in the middle of a crowded, noisy bar, she felt completely at peace. She could probably be in the middle of a battlefield and feel this way as long as she was in this woman's magic arms. "Take me home," Callie said again. She loved having the blonde like this, but wanted her in a more private and intimate setting more.

"Okay." Arizona reluctantly sat up, grinning when she made eye contact with Callie's smiling eyes. She wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to get stuck there again. Instead, she slid out of the booth and offered her hand to help her girlfriend up. Once she was on her feet, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder, pulled her as close to her as possible and planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek. She felt the blonde's hand slide down her back, into the back pocket of her jeans and squeeze her butt firmly. The simple gesture turning Callie on more than it should have. She looked over to see Arizona's sparkling, mischievous eyes fixed on her and suddenly needed to get home a whole lot faster. They waved goodbye to the table full off their friends and hightailed it out of the bar before anyone could stop them.

/:/:/:/:/

Not only had they been able to rediscover what true love was, the two women had also spent the last month rediscovering their sexuality. Callie more so than Arizona, since the brunette had spent years using sex for all the wrong reasons. They did this whenever and wherever possible, as if they were trying to jam the last seventeen years of missed opportunities into that short amount of time. Never mind the fact they had the rest of their lives to make up for their lost time. Their demanding and unpredictable work schedules made it difficult for them to stick to their 'we're only colleagues while at the hospital' rule. It had only taken three days after the night they moved in together for Callie to break Arizona down and have sex with her in an on-call room. They were halfway through a long, stressful, and chaotic shift, with a twenty minute break until the next OR was available for surgery. She had convinced Arizona that they both needed it to survive the rest of their day and the blonde couldn't argue with that. It took another two days after that for Arizona to convince Callie that her office was a much better choice. That way the room was guaranteed to never be occupied by horny interns, which they both chose to ignore that that was exactly what they were acting like.

They had also discovered that their lust for each other had no boundaries and showed up at the most inconvenient times. While talking to patients, the tiniest thing will remind one woman of the other. In surgery, when all they did was wish the other woman was there too. While eating lunch, ordering coffee, walking up stairs, riding an elevator, the trees outside the hospital window, the ugly walls of the attending's lounge, their reflection in the bathroom mirror as they washed their hands... seriously, anything would trigger that uber sensitive switch that got their libido flowing and it wouldn't turn off until they were able to fall into each other's arms again in a passion fueled ritual of roaming hands, deft fingers, starved lips, eager tongues, declarations of love and satisfying orgasms.

No matter where they were, how they led up to it, if it was a quick fuck just to feel each other and get off or hours of love making as they worshipped one another, the sex was always amazing. Spectacular, even. That was exactly their problem. They couldn't get enough and once that switch was triggered, there was absolutely no stopping them.

And that was exactly why they had only made it to the back seat of Callie's car after leaving the bar before clothes started coming off. This time they had managed to convince themselves that doing it in the Thunderbird was for old times sake and it was okay just this once. Both had lost their shirts, Callie's pants were hanging over the front seat, her legs straddling the blonde's lap and her hands bracing herself against the back seat on either side of Arizona's head, as the blonde's fingers worked their magic to make sure Callie's birthday ended with a bang.

"Faster, faster, faster..." Became Callie's panted mantra as she started to rock herself in Arizona's lap, the low ceiling making it incredibly difficult. Arizona was having trouble keeping up with the brunette's demands and couldn't ignore the heaving chest that was right in front of her face. Keeping her finger's fast pace, she used her other hand to yank down Callie's simple yellow bra, both breasts bouncing out deliciously in front of her face. Arizona grinned and stuck her tongue out to lick one of the erect nipples. Leaning in, she was able to capture it and suck it between her lips, making Callie curse and jerk, hitting the back of her head hard on the ceiling... again. Arizona tried to feel sorry, but she couldn't.

With her face pressed firmly against the brunette's breast, Arizona used her tongue to rapidly flick her nipple at the same time her fingers picked up their pace circling her clit. She didn't care at this point if her hand fell off at her aching wrist. Maybe she could become the world's first one handed surgeon. She was digressing. Refocusing her attention on the insanely hot woman on top of her, she was able to give her more of what she needed. "Come on, baby," she growled more to herself. "Come on."

Every part of Callie's body shook with each quick, hard stroke of her clit. Even her pleading moans quivered as she silently begged her own body to give her her release. Her hips undulated in long smooth motions against Arizona's hand and her fingers entangled themselves in blonde hair. Arizona was doing some fucking amazing things to her chest and she wanted her to stay there. She also wanted to throw her head back in ecstasy and really ride her girlfriend the right way, but she didn't have much room to do that. God, this car was small. This was such a bad idea. As soon as that thought crossed Callie's mind, Arizona hit the exact spot that she needed at exactly the right pressure and she moaned loudly in approval. "There! Right there," Callie said breathlessly. "Yes…" she hissed. "Just like that." She sucked in her bottom lip and purred as Arizona did what she was told. Damn, she felt good.

"Fuck..." Arizona groaned when Callie ground down on her harder. Releasing the brunette's nipple, Arizona rested her head back against the seat the best she could to watch the show. The way Callie was practically fucking herself against her hand had her turned on beyond belief and it was killing her. Literally killing her because her heart seemed to stop working properly as she watched Callie's face contort in pleasure under the soft glow of the street lights that filtered through the fogged up windows. Arizona took a mental picture to store away for later use. The thought that crossed her mind was the opposite of Callie's. This was the best idea they've ever had.

Callie knew she was incredibly close, but needed one more thing. She lifted her own head and leaned forward to place a sloppy opened mouth kiss on Arizona's lips, panting too heavily to give her a proper one. She used her fingers in the blonde's hair to tug her head closer and pressed their foreheads together, staring into her eyes. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." As soon as Arizona said it, she could feel Callie start to tremble on top of her as her climax started to hit her full force without too much of a warning. Callie slammed her eyes shut and her breath caught in her throat as her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Her hips were still bucking wildly, involuntarily now, as her orgasm rocked her body. The amazing sensations that took over her were hard to comprehend.

Arizona slowed her fingers down to gently draw it out for as long as possible, wanting to make sure her girlfriend's last birthday present was as unforgettable as all the rest. Once Callie began to jerk and whimper at her touch, not in a good way, Arizona pulled her fingers away and wrapped her arms around her waist, smiling when she heard her take a few deep and ragged breaths.

"Oh my god." Callie collapsed onto the blonde, burying her face into her neck as she tried to recover. All of those feelings she had in the bar earlier were suddenly flooding her again and she didn't know how to control them. After a quiet moment, Arizona frowned when she felt wetness on her neck and squeezed Callie tighter.

"Calliope? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just really, really happy and you feel really, really good." And she was still really drunk. And their day had been quite a day. The best day, if Callie was being honest. Callie lifted her head to wipe the tears off her face and smiled sheepishly. "This was a really good birthday. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Arizona craned her neck, so she could reach Callie's lips. Kissing them tenderly, she unwrapped her arms from around her girlfriend's waist and placed her hand over the plastic still on Callie's hip. They were supposed to have taken it off over an hour ago. "Let's get you home and clean this up."

"Okay." Callie nodded and tried to get off Arizona as gracefully as possible, cursing her long legs. She wasn't sure how they got this way in the first place. During their frenzied tryst, they had quickly discovered that they were not as limber and young as they once were. Callie lost count of how many times she hit her head and swore the back seat was somehow smaller now, since she didn't think they did much growing since the last time they were in this position. She maneuvered her way into the front seat to retrieve both their shirts, handing Arizona's hers before pulling her own over her head. She managed to shimmy back into her jeans and rolled down her window to get some fresh air circulation in the car. The small space smelled like alcohol and sex and she hoped it didn't linger after tonight. Arizona was able to climb over the top of the seat successfully without hurting either of them and settled behind the wheel, excited she was going to be able to drive the Thunderbird for the first time ever. Staying sober had it's perks.

"Ready?"

"Yup," Callie said after buckling her seat belt.

"Okay." Arizona waited for any sign of protest from the brunette before starting the engine. Surprisingly, she received none. She rolled down her own foggy window and stuck her head out to look up and down the street before carefully pulling out. Luckily for them, the dark and abandoned street they were forced to park on earlier remained that way because they probably wouldn't have cared or noticed if they were parked in the middle of a busy shopping mall during Black Friday sales. There was just no way they would have made it all the way home before satisfying their craving if they didn't take care of it right then. They were like each other's drug. One they have been craving for so long and they were addicted beyond help. Both to the sex and their love for each other. Was there rehab for either of those things? Did they even want rehab? Wasn't it only a problem when it started interfering with their everyday lives and/or it started hurting themselves or other people? Wasn't admitting they had a problem good enough? Was it even an actual problem? Arizona smiled when she felt Callie's hand slide across her thigh, her fingers getting dangerously close to her already (still?) throbbing center. Callie grinned when she noticed the blonde's jeans were soaked in the spot she had been straddling her. Oops. Arizona turned her head to see the brunette smiling libidinously at her. It took all of her willpower not to pull over to the side of the road right then and there. "Just wait."

"I guess I can do that." Callie retracted her hand just a little, keeping it firmly placed on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Good." Arizona turned her attention back on the road and rested her hand on top of Callie's. That answered her question. She just proved that there was definitely no problem here at all. They were adults and one hundred percent capable of controlling their own actions. Though the old woman that lived in apartment 705 who caught them in a rather compromising position on the elevator in their building twenty minutes later would have to completely disagree.

* * *

**I'm excited for them to go to California.**


	21. Chapter 20

**ETA: I forgot to mention on my original update that, even though it doesn't seem like it now, there isn't too much left to this story. It will be under thirty chapters. **

**Thank you guys for all of your kind reviews. Y'all have me smiling like a fool. I'm sorry I haven't been updating Cupcakes and Tattoos. I've been on a roll with this one.**

* * *

The closer the plane got to San Diego, the more wine Arizona seemed to consume and Callie was starting to get concerned. When Arizona finished her fourth glass, the brunette pulled her earbuds from her ears and turned to face her girlfriend. "Hey, honey?" Callie said, placing her hand on Arizona's wrist before she could reach up and push the call button for the flight attendant. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Arizona said shortly without emotion, using her other hand to push the button.

"Arizona, I-"

"God, Callie. Can you please just pretend to not know I'm lying for once?" Arizona snapped, cutting Callie off harshly. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her, probably trying to penetrate her mind, but Arizona refused to look her way. "Please?"

"Sure." Callie let go of her wrist and sat back in her seat. Unlocking her iPad, she restarted the movie she had been watching to pass the time and took one last long glance at her girlfriend before refocusing her eyes on the screen.

"I'm sorry. I just..." Arizona sighed heavily and turned to stare out the window. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Over the last few days, Arizona had been getting increasingly more withdrawn and irritable and it seemed as if it had reached its peak. Callie had no idea why and knew better than to question her. Arizona liked to work things out internally and when she was ready to talk, she'd talk. Callie would wait patiently for that moment to come, like she'd done so many times before. Either that or get snapped at and have Arizona withdraw into herself even more. She looked up when she felt a presence next to her and smiled at the flight attendant. "She'll have another one, please, and I'd like another water."

"Actually, I'll take a water too instead," Arizona said quietly. When he left, she reached over for Callie's hand and brought it to her lap, smiling slightly as she continued to stare out the window when she felt a firm squeeze. Arizona was having a hard time getting excited about going back to the place she had left in a haste for a reason. But Callie and her mom had been so excited and who was Arizona to burst the bubbles of the two most important women in her life? She was grateful Callie didn't push her anymore and they spent the last hour of the flight in their separate worlds, connected together through their linked fingers.

When they walked out of the secure area of the airport, they were both engulfed in Barbara's strong hug before they even saw her coming. "You're here!"

"Yes, Mom." Arizona had to laughed as the shorter woman only squeezed them closer together and rocked them back and forth.

"Hi, Barbara," Callie said, laughing too. It was quite the greeting.

"Where's dad?" Arizona asked once her mom finally let them go.

"Circling the airport. God forbid he pay three dollars to park for twenty minutes."

"Sounds about right."

"We should get our bag," Callie said when she noticed the baggage carousel starting to fill up. She took Arizona's hand and let Barbara, who was practically skipping, lead them to the baggage claim. "Your mom is nuts."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"I must have forgot." As they waited for their bag to come around, Callie leaned in closer to Arizona's ear. "You okay now?"

"I'm sorry I snapped. It just feels really weird coming back here."

"It's okay, I understand. We're all allowed bad days every once in awhile."

"Thank you."

"There it is." Callie dropped Arizona's hand and swooped in to grab their oversized shared suitcase, beaming proudly as she brought it back to her girlfriend.

"You're a dork."

"I love you, too."

"I see our car," Barbara said, pointing out the large glass doors.

"When did you buy a Prius?" Arizona frowned as they started walking towards it. Her dad looked incredibly out of place in the driver's seat.

"About a month ago. It's fun!"

"It's ugly."

"Good thing you don't have to drive it."

"Hi, ladies," Daniel greeted as they piled in. "You ready for this?"

"For what?" Arizona asked.

"Christmas at the Robbins', of course."

"I am," Callie said joyfully.

"That's the spirit! Where's your Christmas spirit, Arizona?" Daniel asked after watching her roll her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I must have forgot to pack it."

"Well, you better find it by tomorrow night. We have a tree to decorate."

"You haven't decorated the tree yet?" Arizona loved decorating the tree. She and Callie had a small fake pre-decorated one in their apartment and it just wasn't the same.

"We thought we'd start a new Christmas Eve tradition."

"Yay." Arizona smiled.

"There it is!" Daniel laughed.

"You girls are going to be so sick of us by the time you leave," Barbara said, smiling at her husband's laughter.

"Ain't that the truth," Arizona mumbled under her breath, flinching when Callie hit her. Apparently, she wasn't that quiet.

"Never," Callie said after giving Arizona a stern look.

"We'll see." Arizona glared at her back playfully.

Forty minutes after leaving the airport, they were pulling into the garage of a quaint two story yellow house that reminded Callie a lot of their old house, minus the front porch.

"Why don't you two go spend the afternoon resting up? I know you worked late last night and had to get up early," Barbara said once they were all inside. "Dinner's at six."

"Probably a good idea," Arizona said.

"Yeah," Callie agreed. She could use a nap. She picked up their bag and looked at Arizona expectantly. Following her up a narrow staircase, she mentally reminded herself to take a closer look at the pictures that lined the walls later. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of a framed photo Daniel took of Arizona and her at the Space Needle when they had visited. She needed to remember ask for a copy of that.

"Bathroom is right there." Arizona pointed to the only open door on the floor. "Mom and Dad's room is at the end of the hall and this is my room," she said, turning the knob on a door directly across the hall from the bathroom.

"Oh my..." Callie stepped into the room, dropping their suitcase to the floor with a loud thud, eyes wide as she took in the bedroom she had spent so many nights in. The pictures on the walls were different. Paintings of beach sunsets instead of haphazardly placed posters a teenaged girl in the nineties slapped up. The wall color was different too—understandable, since it was an entirely different house—but the ugly white brass bed with gold trimming, the matching white dresser, nightstand, and desk were exactly the same. Except the dresser had collected more stickers. It was a blast from the past if she ever saw one. "This is really weird."

"Yeah. My dad's motto is 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it.'" Arizona watched as Callie went straight for her dresser and knew exactly what she was looking for. She'd find it too, after she peeled off the 'I toot a flute' sticker—which she did without asking. Callie grinned as she ran her fingers over the 'CT hearts AR' lettering she carved into the wood with a circle compass one day when the blonde was late from practice. Arizona had been pissed at first, but quickly forgave her after a few apologetic kisses.

"I can't believe your parents kept all this."

"It's my room." Arizona shrugged.

"You're thirty-four and have your own apartment."

"So?"

"Never mind." Callie walked around the dresser, taking in every new sticker. Arizona always stuck stickers from her life she liked and places she'd been to make it look less boring. Now it told a story. That dresser survived multiple moves while growing up and would stay there until the house got sold. There were some stickers that Callie stuck on there too. "You went to Ireland?"

"For a semester."

"France?"

"For a few of weeks over the summer during med school with some friends."

"I would have loved to travel in college before getting chained down to the hospital." Callie wondered why she didn't know that about the blonde. She guessed there were a lot of things they didn't know about each other still.

"Why didn't you?"

"I could barely feed myself, let alone buy a plane ticket. I did go to Chicago once with Addy to visit her aunt. That's about as travelled as I am."

"Oh, right." Arizona wanted to kick herself. "We're still young. We can go anywhere you want."

"Okay." Callie smiled. "You went to Mexico?"

"We are in San Diego. Tim wanted an adventure." Arizona smiled wistfully as she remembered that last minute disastrous trip on one of his visits home. She still couldn't believe she let Tim talk her into it.

"Did you remember any of that Spanish I taught you?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"The things you taught me are not appropriate to say in front of my brother or to a bunch of strangers."

"It would have made you some friends." Callie laughed.

"Or got me kidnapped."

"Canada?"

"College band trip."

"Ah."

"Do you have any Columbia stickers? We can put it next to my Hopkins one."

"No, but I'm sure we can get one online."

"Okay, I think I will."

"When did you go to New York?" Callie asked, noticing the Statue of Liberty stuck next to one of the many butterflies.

"Took the train once with my roommate and her friends. It was kind of lame."

"You did not just call New York City lame." Callie scoffed. The nerve.

"It was." Arizona shrugged.

"Don't ever let Addy hear you say that. She'll gut you."

"It can't be that great."

"You obviously didn't go with the right people."

"Maybe we could go?"

"Definitely. I'll show you that you have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'd love that." Arizona smiled at the way Callie seemed to light up at the mention of the city. She was surprised since the brunette had such a hard time there.

"Italy?"

"By way of France."

"Okay, I admit it. I'm jealous," Callie said, sitting on the end of the bed next to Arizona and flopping down on her back. "You stuck stars on your ceiling?"

"You liked them at my old house. They're the same ones."

"Have I mentioned this is weird?"

"Yes." Arizona laughed as she laid down next to Callie and stared up at the stars.

"Never thought I'd ever be in this bed again with you looking up at the stars," Callie said, linking their pinkies.

"Wait until tonight when they're glowing."

"I'm oddly excited about that." Callie turned on her side and wrapped her arm around the blonde's stomach. Suddenly feeling very tired, she closed her eyes.

"You want to change into something more comfortable?"

"No, too comfy here," Callie mumbled into Arizona's shoulder.

"At least take your shoes off."

"Shh, Callie's sleeping."

"Sorry," Arizona whispered before burying her face in Callie's hair and smiling as she looked around the room. Callie was right, this was all very weird, but it was the best kind of weird she could think of.

* * *

It had been barely five hours at her parents' house and they were already driving Arizona crazy with all of their doting and she had slept for two of those. She couldn't bring herself to care about thinking that and knew she wasn't being reasonable, but she couldn't turn her brain off. Barbara had woken them up, too excited to wait for them to wake up themselves. Then she spent three hours drilling them about their lives before pulling out the photo albums. Arizona needed a break from it all and had left Callie and her mom looking at old pictures. She was now hiding in her usual hiding spot in the backyard and she doubted they noticed she left. Footsteps approaching her told her she was wrong and she prayed that it was Callie.

"Your mom said you'd be out here. May I ask why you're hiding behind some bushes?" Callie could smell something was up with her girlfriend before she saw her.

"There are no trees to climb." Arizona sighed when she felt Callie sit down next to her. She knew she was going to get in trouble for the smoking, which annoyed her. She wasn't a child and could make her own dumb decisions if she wanted to. Doctor or not.

"You're too old to climb trees."

"You're never too old to climb trees, Calliope," Arizona said, bringing the cigarette to her lips for a heavy drag. She was already caught. Might as well finish it. She hoped Callie didn't rip it out of her hand and snuff it before she had a chance, like she so rudely used to do.

"Give me that." Callie took the cigarette right out of her girlfriend's mouth and took a long draw herself, putting it out in the dirt next to her as she fully inhaled. Even after eight years, those cravings never really do go away, she found. She sighed as she released the smoke from her lungs and could feel Arizona's wide eyes burning into her. "I'm not perfect either."

"What else don't I know about you?"

Callie puffed her cheeks as she threw her head back, looking towards the dusking sky. "I don't know, Arizona."

"We've kind of been living in a bubble, haven't we?"

"I think I've told you everything. The important things anyway."

"There's something I need to tell you." Arizona scooted back, so she could lean against the fence. She might as well do it now.

"Oh?" Callie asked as she did the same.

"Please, don't judge me."

"Never." Callie shook her head. After everything she had told the blonde, there was no way whatever Arizona was going to say could be worse.

"Remember that girlfriend I had before I left for Seattle?"

"Yeah?"

"She had asked me to move in with her."

"It was that serious?" Callie's heart sank. Arizona had led her to believe it was nothing and short lived. She thought she remembered friends with benefits being mentioned.

"On her end."

"How long were you together?"

"Dated for about seven months."

"That's a long time." It seemed long to Callie, because she's never had a relationship go past four. Except for Arizona.

"She asked me about two weeks before I left. I had already applied for the job and didn't answer, because I didn't know where I would be. A week later, I was gone."

"What if you didn't get the job?"

"I honestly don't know." Arizona shrugged. "I should have never been with her in the first place. I didn't really like her that way. I just liked the companionship. She was easy to talk to and she showed me how to have fun again." The regular sex was decent too. Callie didn't need to know that though. Well, she had thought it was decent until Callie came back into her life. She was mistaken.

"So, you just disappeared on her?"

"I told her. I-"

"Yeah, you emailed her. I know." Callie didn't know what kind of person would willingly do that, especially someone who has had it done to them. That wasn't Arizona, though. Even the best of people make mistakes. "Did you even feel a little bad when you left?"

"I barely felt a thing since Tim died." Arizona hated the way Callie was looking at her. Like she was a stranger. "Not until I saw you in that bar. God, Calliope, when I saw you, I thought I was dying all over again. I wasn't used to feeling all those emotions, all at once. It physically hurt."

"I know." Callie felt very much the same way.

"I do feel sorry. I felt guilty that she liked me way more than I liked her and I really had no reason not to like her. I kept hoping it would get better. That I'd get there, but I never did. I just didn't know what to do. I applied for the job without even consulting her."

"It seems kind of drastic to move just to break up with someone."

"It wasn't just that. I moved because I was suffocating here. I needed to start fresh somewhere else."

"Why are you telling me this?" Callie couldn't blame her for that. She's thought about leaving Seattle more times than she could count.

"When we go to LA and that hospital, we're going to probably see her and all the rest. You think Seattle Grace is bad? It's nothing compared to this place. As soon as I show my face, people will be talking. A lot."

"It was that bad?"

"It was pretty bad." Arizona sighed heavily. "Please, don't think I'm a horrible person."

"You're not." Callie laughed at how absurd that sounded.

"I feel like it. Becs, my ex-"

"You dated someone named Becs for seven months?" Callie couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Shut up." Arizona smiled.

"Was she a doctor? Dr. Becs?"

"_Rebecca_ was a nurse."

"Of course she was." Callie snorted and shook her head. "Sometimes I feel like we lived parallel lives."

"We always were in sync with each other."

"Anyway," Callie rolled her eyes, "what were you saying?"

"I was trying to tell you that she never emailed me back. Not until a few days ago. The timing seemed odd. Like she knew I was coming back. I guess I really hurt her. I was too selfish to realize that at the time and I feel really awful about it now. I had thought she and I were on the same page, but then she wanted to move in together. Then I left, went to Seattle and found you. I just didn't think about it, until she wrote back."

"Is this why you've been such a downer these past few days?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you and I was kind of freaking out about coming back here. I left for Seattle to escape all the memories and the hard stuff."

"Memories of Tim?"

Arizona nodded. "You'd think that after six years, I'd be over his death by now and it's not like we grew up here or anything."

"You're never going to be over it." Callie scooted closer and took the blonde's hand. "And considering it took six years for your real first cry after he died, I'm guessing you never really dealt with it and haven't accepted that he's really not a part of your life anymore yet."

"I'm guessing you're right." Arizona sighed and laid her head on Callie's shoulder. It was so easy to just pretend he was still overseas and out of reach sometimes, instead of accepting the truth. "I don't know how."

"I don't think anyone really does and everyone does it in their own way." Callie reached her free hand down Arizona's shirt, making the blonde laugh, and pulled out what she knew she'd find there. In less then ten seconds, Arizona had a freshly lit cigarette between her fingers, eyes transfixed by the stream of smoke coming from her girlfriend's lips. And Callie had done it all one handed.

"You're way too good at that."

"This is never happening again, so enjoy it," Callie said, ignoring the comment. "Tell me about the day of his funeral." Even though they'd talked a lot about Tim before his death, they never talked about the after and Arizona really needed to start talking about that. Callie thought they might as well start now, before that line of communication closed. The window of opportunity was never open long with Arizona. The blonde had an ability to jump from subject to subject at lightning speeds.

"I don't really remember it." Arizona frowned. How was that supposed to help? "I just remember thinking Tim would have hated it all. It wasn't him."

"Just try." The cigarette passed between them a few times before Arizona drew in a deep breath and started talking.

* * *

_The ceremony had been moved to a local high school football field to accommodate the hoards of people who had shown up. People dressed in various outfits comprised of red, white, and blue, showing their selective patriotism by going to a funeral of a fallen solider they didn't even know the name of before the previous day. Of course most who were there genuinely cared and she appreciated that, but Arizona could tell who didn't. Tim would have hated all of this and it made her sick. He would have preferred everyone had a party in his honor, drinking beers as they did nothing but talk about him around a raging, barely in control bonfire._

_People stood up to talk about her brother for hours through the obnoxiously loud PA system. People who hardly even knew him. The people who did were still too shell shocked to comprehend why they were sitting in uncomfortable chairs on the fifty yard line of a hot football field covered in crunchy dead grass. _

_"He was such a good man." Arizona nodded in agreement. He really was. _

_"It was such an honor to talk to him for two seconds when he bought coffee from me that one time a million years ago. I'm pretty sure it was him." Was basically what Arizona could interpret through all the sobbing of the pixie-like girl dressed in the tiniest jeans shorts and tank top that probably belonged to a Barbie doll. Real classy._

_"He was my best buddy," said a man Arizona had never once seen before, in person or in photos. _

_"He was hysterical." No, he wasn't. Okay, he was. He could always make Arizona laugh. _

_"He's in a much better place." A random off the street, she was sure. _

_"He was a hero." She'd give the crying lady she didn't know that one. He was her hero. _

_"No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye, you were gone before we knew it and only God knows why." Arizona sighed heavily. Sounded like something right off a tombstone. _

_"He died doing what he loved." He loved women, baseball and good beer. He wasn't doing any of those things. _

_"There's a reason for everything." She resisted the urge to flip that old man off. _

_"God has his plans." God is an asshole. _

_"He was a borrowed angel." Seriously? _

_And it kept going and going. Blah, fucking, blah. Arizona rolled her eyes, trying to keep listening, but it was impossible to focus. Maybe she was just bitter. Her father spoke last. Thanking everyone on behalf of the family for being there, saying Tim would have loved to see this. Lies. Ridiculous lies. Arizona vaguely registered a fly over at some point before three rifle volleys behind made her jump in her seat. Tim would have liked that, at least. He liked planes and guns. She needed a freaking cigarette. _

_Finally the family and close friends were allowed to have their privacy. They piled into cars to follow the hearse to the place where her brother's body would spend eternity. She couldn't comprehend that either. When they got there, they formed a tight circle around the open grave, no one making eye contact with one another. Arizona had no idea who else was there, besides her parents. _

_It was a scorching hot summer day, the pop up provided by the funeral home doing absolutely nothing to shade the area. Arizona was sweating buckets in the thick navy blue dress suit and pantyhose her mother made her wear. She wanted to wear her favorite yellow sundress and sandals. It was the perfect weather for them. Tim wouldn't have minded, but it wasn't proper, apparently. _

_They watched in silence as Tim's casket was unloaded from the back of the hearse and placed on a pulley system above the gaping hole that was already waiting for him. Arizona wanted to crawl in first. She didn't know what to do without her best friend. She really needed a freaking cigarette. _

_As they stood there, more things were said that Arizona didn't hear. An obligatory sad song played over speakers hidden in trees as she watched the polished silver box be lowered slowly into the ground. Her mother openly sobbed next to her. Her father stared into space. Her four year old second cousin screamed in his mother's arms, hungry and miserable in the heat. She wanted to scream too. _

_Arizona wished Callie was there to hold her sweaty, shaking hand to calm her and blinked in surprise. That thought had come completely out of nowhere, not having wished for Callie in over a handful of years. She had given up on her a long time ago. Arizona thought her heart might be aching, but she was too numb to feel it. She finally let a tear slip then. Just a tear. She'd cry more later. Maybe. Probably not._

_Someone handed her a flower. She threw it in after him, like she was supposed to do. Her last gift to him. She wished she noticed the type and color. She ripped the American flag pin her father forced upon her off her dress and threw that in too, along with the bracelet she was wearing that held no significance. Now it did. She clenched her jaw as she did her best to ignore her father's disapproving glare. Screw the cigarette, she needed a a strong drink. _

_Long after the casket sank into the ground, Arizona stared at the hole until someone tugged on her arm, setting her in motion. Looking over her shoulder as they walked back to the cars, she saw a crew of three men in matching yellow polo shirts and tan cargo shorts swoop in to hurriedly shovel dirt into the hole after her brother. Arizona found it incredibly disrespectful, but knew it was just a job for them. There was another grave a few rows down that also needed their immediate attention. She wondered what happened and hoped it wasn't anyone's brother. _

_They drove home in silence. Even her mother had stopped sobbing. The silence was threatening to suffocate Arizona and she wondered what they would do if she jumped out at the next stop sign. Her father coughed and she considered not waiting until the car was stopped. Before she had a chance to decide, they were pulling into the driveway of her parents' home. _

_It had been too long since Arizona had been here, her residency taking up most of her time those days. The last time she was there was for a weekend six months ago to visit Tim, who was home for a month before being deployed to Iraq again. She had begged him to stay again. He refused... again. She hated being right this time. She would be okay being wrong for the rest of her life, if it meant being wrong about this one thing. _

_Now she was hiding behind a bush in the dirt in the very back of the backyard two hours after watching Tim being lowered into the ground. The house had quickly filled with well meaning friends and family. They all wanted to talk to her and her father had scheduled every moment of every single minute of the day. It was all driving her utterly insane. She just wanted to be alone, so she could finally breath. _

_She was alone, like she wanted, but she still couldn't breathe. Maybe that was the cigarette between her finger's fault. She licked her lips and frowned. They tasted like sugar. Probably from some lingering powder from the fourth donut she had that day. It was all she'd had in two days. She felt sick again. Taking a long drag of her cigarette, she held the smoke in long enough to feel her lungs start to burn before letting it out through her nose in a slow, steady stream. She'd been numb since her father's phone call and the burn reminded her that she could feel. Hearing someone's footsteps approaching her, she sighed and took another drag, not caring who it was. _

_"Do you have anymore of those?" _

_Arizona flicked some ash away before turning to examine her mother's face long and hard, trying to decide if that was a trick question. Barbara looked just as empty as she felt. The blonde knew her father's antics had been taking a toll on her mom too, probably more so, and decided to oblige. She reached into her bra and pulled out the silver cigarette case she had found in her brother's belongings the night before. "I won't tell dad."_

_"Thank you. I won't either." Barbara took the case and the book of matches she was offered and sat down. "Are you going to let your patients do that?"_

_"No, especially since my patients are children." Arizona smile wistfully, remembering the last time she was asked that same exact question. It wasn't much of an effort, but it was the first time she'd smiled at all that week. _

_"What are you thinking about?" Barbara asked when her daughter smiled. She didn't think she'd see it again this soon. _

_"Calliope."_

_"Wow." Barbara blew out a hard puff of air. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a very long time."_

_"Your question reminded me of her." Arizona didn't want to admit she had been thinking about the brunette non-stop since coming back from the cemetery. _

_"I take it she didn't approve of your smoking back then?"_

_"No, not at all." Arizona smiled again as she processed what her mom said. "Wait, you knew?"_

_"I did, but you stopped when she came around. Saved me a fight." Barbara couldn't punish her daughter for having the same vice. It wasn't that big of a deal back in those days either. "Have you ever thought about looking her up? I think it's been long enough."_

_"I can't."_

_"Maybe you should. I'm sure she would like to know about Tim. At least give her that."_

_"I don't want to talk about her, Mom." Arizona smashed her cigarette butt in the dirt and immediately lit a new one. "Especially not right now. I can't."_

_"Do you have anybody in LA you can talk to when you get back? You shouldn't go through this alone."_

_"I'll be fine." _

_"Arizona, I sometimes wish you didn't take after your father so much."_

_"Don't compare me to him. He's being a monster."_

_"He's coping in the only way he knows how."_

_"What about you?"_

_"When everyone leaves, he'll want to not talk about it and we'll pretend everything is fine. He thinks he's protecting me and that's just the way he is." Barbara wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "You can't keep this inside. You'll go crazy. You're all I have left now, baby girl. I don't want to lose you too."_

_"Please, don't say that." Arizona squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her mom's shirt to try and keep her tears in. "What am I going to do without him?"_

_"You'll be okay."_

_"It doesn't feel like it." Arizona felt bad for dumping any kind of emotion on her mom and fought herself hard not to break down. The woman had just lost a child, she didn't need to console a hysterical adult right now. _

_"No, not now. Probably not for a very long time, but eventually."_

_"Barb!" Daniel yelled from the back porch. "I know you're out here!"_

_"Shit." Barbara mumbled as she threw her cigarette on the ground. _

_"Mom!" Arizona couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time she'd ever heard her mom swear. It felt good to laugh, even if it was short lived. _

_"This never happened." Barbara squeezed Arizona again before letting her go. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"What are you two doing?" Daniel asked as he approached his girls. He frowned when he noticed them scrambling around frantically. "Why are you in the dirt? And why does it smell like smoke?"_

_"Neighbors," Barbara said quickly. _

_"People are leaving," Daniel said, ignoring that his wife was obviously lying. "They took time out of their days to come pay their respects and you need to come say goodbye."_

_"Dad, do you think we could do a bonfire tonight? When everyone leaves?" It was something they did as a family before moving to Miami. _

_"Why would we do that?"_

_"Because Tim loved them."_

_"Tim isn't here," Daniel said, turning away to head back towards the house. _

_"But-" Arizona was interrupted by Barbara's hand on her arm. _

_"Let's go inside, honey." _

_"Okay." Arizona sighed and followed her mom. She couldn't blame her dad for acting the way he was, because she didn't want to believe it either. _

* * *

"Can we go visit Tim's grave tomorrow?" Callie asked after another shared smoke and a moment of silence.

"Yeah, we can do that." Arizona smiled. She was already planning to, since she went every Christmas Eve, if work allowed. She hadn't brought it up to Callie yet and was happy she said something first.

"Did he ever tell you he asked me out?" Callie said, trying to lighten the mood. Arizona had had enough of the hard stuff for one night.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked, jaw dropping. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He made me promise not to. Knew you'd hurt him."

"Damn right, I would have. When was this?"

"About three months after I met you guys."

"I always knew he liked you!" Arizona laughed. That wasn't funny, but she couldn't help it. Her poor brother. "What'd you say?"

"I said 'no', obviously."

"Why? My brother was a catch!"

"I know, but I was kind of hopelessly pining over someone else."

"Oh? Who?"

"I think you know." Callie smiled.

"Me?" Arizona whispered, using her finger to point to herself.

"Yeah, you." Callie whispered back as she leaned in until their lips were only half an inch apart. "I think that's when he figured us out."

"I wish he told us sooner."

"Me too." Callie agreed, smiling before smashing their lips together. She heard Arizona inhale sharply at the suddenness of it and pushed her tongue past her lips, moaning when the blonde's hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer. She was about to move to straddle Arizona's stretched out legs, but a door slamming too close for comfort broke them apart instead.

"Girls!" Barbara yelled. "Time to come in! Dinner's ready!"

"No matter how old we get, we'll always be 'the girls'." Arizona breathed against Callie's lips, continuing to stroke her heated cheeks with her fingers.

"I was kind of supposed to come get you and bring you back. I failed." Callie wondered how long ago that was. They'd been sitting on the ground long enough for her butt to go completely numb, so it had to have been a while.

"You're probably in trouble then." Arizona jumped up and brushed the dirt off the back of her jeans before pulling Callie to her feet.

"Probably."

"Come on, I'm hungry." Arizona grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started to drag her towards the house at a speed that had Callie stumbling over her feet.

"Arizona, stop," Callie tried.

"What?" Arizona said, without slowing down her pace.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Arizona looked over her should and shot Callie a smile that told the brunette she wasn't lying.

"Girls!" Barbara yelled again.

"We're coming!" Arizona yelled back as they climbed the stairs.

"You two might want to go freshen up before your father comes out here," Barbara said, narrowing her eyes at the couple when they got closer. "You stink and why are you so dirty?"

"We'll be right back." Arizona still had a hold of Callie's hand and pulled her into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom to change. Callie had just taken off her dirty jeans when she felt Arizona come up behind her and encircled her waist with her arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me." Arizona pulled the collar of Callie's shirt aside so she could kiss the skin on her shoulder.

"I'll love you no matter what," Callie said, turning around to face the blonde. "I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"You say that now. Let's see what you say after we visit Addy next week."

Callie placed her finger under Arizona's chin and gently lifted her head up to make eye contact. "You were there for me through all my crap. I'm here for you for yours. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you," Arizona said again, smiling.

"We don't really have to go to the hospital, you know."

"I know, but I want to show you where I made my first cut, where in the ER I saved my first life, where I was when Addy and I met. The conference room I was in when the chief told me I was going to be the chief resident. The ORs where I learned everything I know. You know, all the stuff you should have been there with me for. I got to see yours. I want you to see mine."

"I'd really love that." Callie grinned. Leaning down, she resumed their kiss they had started in the backyard.

"Girls!" Barbara yelled up the stairs. "If you're not down here in two minutes, you'll go to bed hungry!"

"Some things never change. Do they?" Callie laughed. The amount of times Barbara had interrupted their make out sessions by yelling that exact sentence was embarrassingly high.

"No." Arizona laughed too and took a deep breath. Callie had her all worked up again. After one last kiss, they quickly finished changing and took turns in the hall bathroom to wash up before going downstairs.

"Callie, I hope you still like lasagna," Barbara said when she saw them finally enter the dining room. She set the still steaming dish in the center of the table next to the green beans and garlic bread that were already there.

"I absolutely do." Callie grinned as she pulled out a chair for Arizona before taking a seat next to her. Even the dining set and the hutch full of expensive china against the wall was the same as before. "Especially yours."

"She only makes it for you," Daniel said. "No matter how many times I've asked."

"That is not true. I've made it plenty of times over the years."

"Not nearly enough."

"Don't listen to him. I'm assuming you still like the corner pieces?" Barbara asked, smiling as she cut the lasagna into oversized chunks.

"Of course." Callie nodded eagerly. She didn't realize how hungry she was and the amazing smells were killing her.

"You can have all four now that Tim isn't here to fight you for them."

"I don't think I can eat that much." Callie's eyes widened when Barbara placed a huge slice of pasta on her plate. "I don't even think I can eat just one."

"You have a whole week to finish them off."

"Oh yeah." Callie smiled as she waited for everyone else to be served.

"Dig in," Barbara said after she was seated, grinning when Daniel, Arizona, and Callie did just that a little too enthusiastically. "You girls have no idea how happy I am that you're here."

"We're happy to be here." Arizona smiled through a mouthful of food. She forgot how much she missed her mom's cooking, even with Callie around.

"Very." Callie agreed.

"How's your family, Callie?" Barbara asked, knowing very little about what was going on, but wanting to know everything.

"Oh, um..." Callie set her fork down to pace herself. Last thing she needed was a stomach ache from over doing it. "They're good."

"Arizona said you've been talking to your mom?"

"Mom." Arizona warned.

"What? I'm just asking."

"It's okay." Callie smiled. "I have. She's doing well. She's out of my sister's house and has her own condo now. So, I think they're all much happier. I guess it was getting cramped."

"Your sister had some kids, right?"

"Yeah. Four." Callie beamed. "They're amazing."

"They must be if they make you light up the room like that."

"They really are." Over the past month Callie had taken the time to talk to each one of them and she loved them even more than she thought she could. She'd also had a chance to talk to Aria and had found that she was surprisingly easy to talk to, though they mainly talked about the kids. Aria enjoyed catching Callie up on what she missed in their lives as much as Callie had loved hearing it. She's sent her at least a million home videos and pictures. Callie was trying hard to move on and she could tell Aria was trying too. It has been much slower going with her mother. But, they were trying too. No one ever mentioned her father and she was okay with that.

"Maybe we can meet them some day. I'd also like to see Lucia again."

"Maybe." Callie shrugged and picked up her fork again as she tried to not laugh out loud. The thought of her mother and Barbara together in the same room was hilarious to her for some reason. They were completely different people.

"Callie and I are going to visit Tim tomorrow," Arizona said, changing the subject. "I would love it if you guys would come too." She waited patiently as her parents silently conversed.

"We'd love to," Barbara said after they came to a decision. Daniel only nodded.

"Really?" Arizona grinned. Not only did she not have to go alone, Callie and both of her parents were going to be there too? She could hardly believe it.

"Of course, honey," Barbara said, reaching over to squeeze her daughter's hand, Callie doing the same with her other hand.

"Okay." Arizona couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she stared down at her plate. When her mom let go of her hand, she picked up her fork again. Last Christmas Eve she had spent the morning alone, sitting silently in the damp grass at the cemetery. Then she went to work before going home to her empty apartment and drinking a bottle of wine while polishing off a small pizza by herself. Christmas Day, she had woken up early with a raging headache and went to work again feeling like she was going to vomit. Her parents were waiting for her at her apartment when she got off and they spent Christmas dinner talking about anything, but Tim. Then they drove two and a half drive back home that same night. Arizona took a large bite of her lasagna, grinning wider when Callie laughed loudly at something next to her. She felt the brunette's hand land softly on her thigh, rubbing it in a comforting way, reminding her that she was there for her. What a difference a year makes.

* * *

It was the seventy-fifth morning Callie had woken up with Arizona in her arms since moving in together and they were in a bed they've woken up in far more times than the one they shared in Seattle. They were both awake, but neither wanted to acknowledge that quite yet. Callie was having a hard time comprehending that they were going to be visiting Tim's grave soon. She still half expected him to bang on the door at any minute to wake them up for school before barging in uninvited as they scrambled to make sure they were decent. Arizona was having similar thoughts and didn't want to leave her girlfriend's warm embrace yet. Callie didn't want to let her go either. Maybe if they stayed there, they can both pretend the last seventeen years didn't happen. But, because it was Christmas Eve, Arizona wanted to go to the cemetery early, before other visitors showed up to visit their loved ones. She liked her privacy. And because it was already seven, according to the Mickey Mouse alarm clock on the night stand, she decided she needed to be the one who got them up, as usual. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt Callie shake her shoulder. "Mariposa? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"We should get up. I know you wanted to get there early." Callie smiled when Arizona just turned to face her and snuggled into her more. "Or we can stay here."

"I like that idea better."

"Girls!" Barbara yelled.

"I swear to God." Arizona groaned, reaching for her pillow and covering her head. She didn't know how she was supposed to survive five more days in her parent's house. Callie laughing did not help.

"You did tell her to make sure we were up by seven thirty."

"I think I prefer pagers and alarm clocks."

"Both of those words are not allowed on vacation," Callie admonished.

"I wish our first vacation together didn't involve my parents."

"Girls!" Barbara yelled again from right outside the door.

"Be nice. It's Christmas Eve." Callie could practically feel Arizona's rage. The brunette found it funny that her girlfriend was on this side of things for once.

"We're up, Mom!"

"You better check that attitude at your bedroom door before coming downstairs, missy."

"Did she seriously just call me missy?"

"She did." Callie laughed again. She'd never seen cranky morning Arizona and she was loving her.

"You're enjoying my pain way too much." Arizona rolled her eyes when Callie only grinned at her.

"I don't hear any movement in there!"

"Mom!" Arizona jumped off the bed and went to throw open the door before Callie could stop her. "Happy?"

"I'd be happier if you had more clothes on," Barbara said, making Callie snort loudly before bursting into a fit of giggles. Arizona panicked momentarily, before realizing all her important parts were covered. Barely, but at least she wasn't naked.

"Callie, you're supposed to be on my side." Arizona smiled. The brunette was being ridiculously cute, especially for seven in the morning pre-coffee. Arizona loved seeing her this happy, even if it was at her expense. Actually, Callie had been stupidly happy ever since her birthday last month.

"I am," Callie said as straight faced as possible. "I'm sorry."

"You guys better get ready. Your father is already dressed and getting impatient. There's coffee in the kitchen. We can grab some breakfast after we visit Tim, since it's getting late."

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona saluted.

"Don't smart mouth me," Barbara said, slapping her daughter's bare shoulder. "Callie, make sure she gets ready."

"Will do." Callie smiled. When Barbara decided she wasn't needed anymore, she turned to leave.

"Be downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Okay, Mom." Arizona shut the door behind her with a defiant slam before turning to look at Callie, who was still sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"What?" Callie didn't trust the mischievous look in the blonde's eyes.

"I was just wondering something," Arizona said, slowly creeping closer to the bed.

"Do I want to know?"

"Are you still ticklish, Calliope?"

"Nope. Outgrew that," Callie lied.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Arizona asked, kneeling on the end of the bed. Callie scooted back as far as she could go before hitting the headboard.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Most of the time. Not this time though." Before Callie had a chance to jump off the bed, Arizona was on top of her making her squeal.

"No! Stop!" Callie gasped for air through her laughter. She tried kicking Arizona off, but the blonde had her expertly pinned down in the right places.

"You did lie!"

"Please, stop!" Callie half squealed, half whimpered. Arizona's fingers were flying all over her.

"I can't; you're too cute."

"Arizona!" Callie was laughing so hard now, it was hurting. "I hate you!

"No, you don't!" Arizona moved both hands down to the spots that used to really make Callie beg for mercy, but didn't go in for the kill yet. She was also having a hard controlling her breathing from the exertion of holding the strong brunette down.

"Yes, I do. I really do." Callie panted.

"Say you love me and I'll stop."

"I love you! I love you!" Callie screamed and flailed wildly when Arizona used both hands to dig into her sides. "You're a liar!"

"You lied first!"

"Arizona!"

"Callie!"

"Girls!" Barbara yelled, halting both women's movements. "Don't make me come up there with a spray bottle!"

* * *

The drive to the cemetery was quiet, with only a few words exchanged between Callie and Barbara about how unseasonably warm the weather was that day. The silence must have been killing Daniel as much as it was Arizona because he turned on some boring news talk radio after ten straight minutes of nothing. When they arrived at their destination, there was only one other car in the parking lot. Callie was surprised to see it was a normal looking cemetery. She was expecting a big extravagant military type thing with rows and rows off matching white grave markers she'd seen in movies. Tim would have hated the uniformity of that. Callie wondered if the Robbinses got to choose as they piled out of the car, the slamming of each door making her cringe.

"It's over here," Arizona said before turning and heading towards the gate. As she led her family down the maze of graves on autopilot, Arizona was starting to regret bringing them. She'd done this alone a hundred times before, but it never got easier. She could always hold herself together, but wasn't sure she'd be able to with Callie there and she didn't want her parents to see that. After they passed a few more tombstones, Arizona felt Callie slip her hand in hers and picked up her pace.

They stood around the grave silently. Callie was the only one who hadn't been there before and she wasn't sure what to expect. There were the weekly flowers Daniel had sent, sitting on one side of the modest tombstone. A flag standing proudly on the other. Callie knew he was gone, but seeing his name along with his birthdate, date of death, and short epitaph etched permanently into a chunk of stone made it seem that much more real. Her eyes scanned the first three lines again. _SSgt Timothy Daniel Robbins. US Marine Corp. Too loved to be forgotten._ So true. Callie fought the urge to cry.

Arizona and Daniel stood completely still, staring straight ahead with matching blank expressions. Callie and Barbara exchanged glances, both knowing their significant other wouldn't talk while all four of them stood there.

"We'll leave you girls alone," Barbara said after another minute of awkward silence and took her husband's hand. "We'll take our turn next." Callie nodded to show she heard her, since Arizona showed no sign.

"You can cry now," Callie said once the older Robbinses were out of earshot.

"It's okay. I've cried enough."

"What do you usually do when you come here?"

"I talk to him. Tell him about my week. My patients. My screws ups and successes."

"Then talk."

"I usually do it in my head. I didn't want to look like a crazy person talking to herself."

"Well, I'm here now, so talk."

"Um..." Arizona paused. She really didn't want to do this. It was stupid. She knew he couldn't hear her. She mainly used to come here to talk through things with herself, since she didn't have Tim to call and do it with. But doing that out loud in front of Callie seemed so ridiculous now.

"Hey, Tim." Callie interrupted the blonde's thoughts, dropping to her knees in front of the grave, instantly soaking the front of her jeans. They must have just watered. "It's been a while, huh?" she asked, taking a deep ragged breath as she reached out to touch the smooth, cool marble of the tombstone. She wanted to keep it together for her girlfriend. Just as she was about to say more, she felt Arizona kneel down next to her and take her hand.

"Hi, Timmy. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a few months. I ended up getting that job in Seattle I told you about. I really love it there and the most amazing and craziest thing happened. Do you remember Callie?" Arizona laughed humorlessly at herself. "Of course you remember Callie. That was a stupid question. She told me you asked her out. Not cool, man."

"I'm sorry!" Callie laughed. "You guys told each other everything. I thought for sure you would have told her that eventually."

"I really wanted to call you when I found her. I needed to know your opinion, since you were there to push us together the first time."

"We figured it out ourselves though, if you can believe that."

"Yeah, we did." Arizona smiled briefly. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Callie dropped her hand and shifted in the soggy grass, so she was as close as possible to her.

"Arizona told me what you did for her when I left. You have no idea what it means to me that she had someone there to help her with her pain when I couldn't be there to do it myself, even if I was the cause. I will never ever begin to be able to thank you enough for that and I wish you were here, so I could try my best to do that in person. It kills me that I wasn't here to do the same for her when she lost you too and just saying I'm sorry for that will never be enough to express how truly sorry I really am." Callie heard a soft sniff come from Arizona and reached her arm out to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her head to her chest. When she the blonde start shaking, she kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she continued. "All I can do now is take over from here. You and I both know she doesn't really need our protection. She's not fragile and can take care of herself, plus some. I mean, she's been holding me together this whole time. But you and I can't help but do it anyway because she is so, so special and she deserves to be taken care of too." The weight of the crying woman in her arms was starting to get to be too much. Callie shifted so she was now sitting on her bottom in the grass, taking Arizona fully in to a tight embrace. "Tim, I'm promising you right here and now that I am going to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't have to go through any more pain. And when I can't do that, I'll always be there to do what I can to make it better, because I am never going anywhere ever again. I know I promised you that before and I broke it. I just hope you trust me enough to accept my new one." A breeze picked up just then, rustling the trees and the melodious sound of distant wind chimes floated around them. The timing of it kind of freaked Callie out and she didn't know what else to say. She stared at the small, waving American flag as she let Arizona gather herself as privately as possible while still locked securely in Callie's arms. After a while, she could hear the blonde's breathing returning to normal and loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry." Arizona sniffed loudly, wiggling to show Callie she wanted to sit up. She couldn't believe she broke down like that again, but damn it felt good.

"Don't." Callie used her sleeve to wipe off Arizona's ruined makeup before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "You're perfect."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Callie smiled and stood up. She waited for Arizona to stand up next to her before wrapping her up in a hug.

"You're all wet."

"Yeah and not in a good way." Callie released her and and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Callie!" Arizona laughed.

"What? Tim wouldn't mind sex jokes on his grave."

"That is true." Arizona sighed. "I don't know how you do it."

"What?"

"Turn me into a sobbing mess one minute and then have me laughing the next."

"Talent." Callie shrugged and put her arm around Arizona's shoulders. "Come on, your parents are waiting for their turn and then I have a surprise for you later, but first I have a whole day planned." She made eye contact with Barbara and nodded before steering Arizona in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

"Am I finally getting my surprise you promised me on your birthday?"

"Nope. This is a different one."

"Darn." Arizona snapped her fingers. "When do I get that one?"

"Not for a while. Patience, my love."

"Meh." Arizona smiled when she felt the brunette's lips press against temple.

"You can make it." Callie was a woman with a plan. Now she just had to wait months to go through with it. They both were going to have to practice their patience. Something neither were very good at outside of the operating room, but excelled at inside. She knew she could do it though. She only got one chance to ask the love of her life to marry her and it had to be absolutely perfect. For now, she had a leisurely day planned out, a surprise that will hopefully help with the loss of her brother a little, Christmas was tomorrow, she got five more days with her family, and then three with her best friend and best girl. That was more than enough to tide her over for a long time.

"Bye, Timmy," Arizona whispered as they walked out of the back gate of the cemetery. "We'll be back before we go home to Seattle."

"Yes, we will," Callie said, placing another kiss on the blonde's temple.

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked, just noticing they exited the wrong gate.

"You'll see."

* * *

Lost in her own thoughts, Arizona wasn't paying attention to their surroundings as they walked slowly down the cracked sidewalk. She trusted Callie to lead her to wherever they were going safely. When the brunette stopped suddenly after a few blocks, Arizona looked up to see that they were standing in front of an ornate gate and knew where they were right away, even though she'd never actually been there before. Over the years, she'd driven by it at least a hundred times on her way to see her brother, but never took a second glance. She was never interested in it. She had no reason to be, until now. "Is this?"

"Yeah." Callie nodded as she watched Arizona take it in. "This wasn't a part of my original plan, but I saw this when we were driving by and wanted to show you."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"It's very..." Arizona eyes were wide as she looked up at the high menacing fence that lined the property of Mount St. Mary's School. Callie was right, it did look like a prison, but with a grandiose facade. The perfectly manicured green lawn seemed to go on forever, with a large, intimidating red brick building standing tall and proud in the middle. There was an impressively large stone fountain sitting in a courtyard in front of the building, probably to mask the true nature of the school.

"Pretentious," Callie finished her sentence for her.

"I can't believe you actually lived here."

"I wouldn't really call what I did here living." Callie looked across the lawn and up at the building, unsure of how she felt about being here again. She had to admit it almost felt freeing.

"She looks lonely," Arizona noted when they spotted a young blonde girl in a green and blue plaid uniform exit the front door of the building. She had a satchel slung over one shoulder and walked with her arms firmly crossed and the weight of the world on her back.

"I'm guessing most people went home for Christmas break," Callie said as they watched the girl sit on the edge of the fountain and pull a textbook that must have weighed as much as her from her bag and opened it up on her lap. It was exactly the same thing Callie did when the school was empty. The sound of the running water soothed her as she pretended to study away from prying eyes. She knew they watched her from the windows, but at least they let her be most of the time. As long as she wasn't doing anything other than school related work, which they checked often.

"If it's Christmas break, why is she wearing a uniform?"

"Uniforms have to be worn at all times. They even told us what to sleep in."

"I kind of would have liked to see you in that uniform." Arizona admitted, making Callie laugh.

"Catholic school girls do it for you, huh?"

"No, you do it for me."

"See that window on the top floor, three over from the left?" Callie said as she pointed up.

"Yeah."

"That was my room. It was about the size of your closet." Callie spent ninety-nine percent of her time in that room when she wasn't in class and almost all of that time staring out that window.

"Just you?"

"My dad thought he was being generous by getting me a private room. Even had my own bathroom. Lucky me."

"Ah." Arizona didn't know what to say to that.

"Girls lived on the top floor and boys lived on the bottom."

"It was co-ed?"

"They were trying to be progressive. It used to be all boys, but they started accepting girls in the early nineties. We weren't allowed to go near each other. Even our classes were segregated. It's like two schools in one separated by an empty floor. We only saw them in church, which you can't see behind this ginormous building. The front of that faces the next street over."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Arizona watched Callie's eyes go wide and frowned when the brunette jumped behind her. "Callie, what are you doing?"

"We should go."

"Okay?" Arizona turned around and saw actual fear in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Like now," Callie insisted.

"What's wrong?"

"Emma!" Arizona turned back around when she heard a woman's stern voice yell out the name and saw the same scared look on the young girl's face that was on Callie's. She watched as Emma scrambled to put her book and notepad away and jump up just as a stout older woman dressed in, what looked like, a calf-length grey business suit and a modest headpiece came into view. Arizona was surprised she wasn't dressed in a full blown habit. "Get inside now!"

"Arizona, I want to go," Callie said again.

"She can't do anything to you," Arizona said, figuring out what had the brunette so spooked. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene playing out in front of her. Emma hadn't spoken a word, but the older woman had grabbed her roughly by the arm and was dragging her back inside so fast, the girl kept stumbling as she tried to keep up. Arizona wondered what she had done. Probably nothing, she decided.

"I know, but I still want to go." Callie was terrified they'd get caught. Luckily, they didn't seem to be spotted.

"Calliope, what happened to you?" Arizona asked as she rubbed the other woman's arms.

"Nothing too bad. I kept myself in check." Callie instantly relaxed when the woman and girl disappeared back inside the building. "They were more bark than bite, but still were masters at fucking with my head, especially because they knew why I was there." She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it before taking Arizona's hand again. "I'm sorry. Let's get on with our day together."

"Okay." Arizona smiled. As they walked away, she turned and felt a chill run through her body when she saw the same woman glaring at them from the front steps of the building. Callie was right, they were good at getting into people's heads. "So, where are we going now?"

Callie turned her head to give Arizona a radiant smile. "Just trust me."

"I do trust you," Arizona said, matching Callie's heart stopping grin before dropping her head to focus on the sidewalk again. "How did you get my mom to let us free on Christmas Eve?"

"Easy." Callie shrugged. "We just have to make sure we have dinner with them and spend all day tomorrow at the house."

"Ah." Arizona was glad she'd get some alone time with Callie. She had experienced a whirlwind of emotions over the night before and that morning and she wanted a low-key afternoon. She had a feeling Callie knew that. Actually, of course Callie knew that. It's probably exactly why she arranged a day out. Arizona felt the brunette squeeze her hand and smiled to herself. She had no idea what her girlfriend had planned, but Arizona had a feeling this was going to be one of the best Christmases of her life.


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, so instead of interrupting the chapter with a flashback, I did something different this time and started off with it. After this chapter, I'll mostly be focused on the present. Only maybe one more flashback. This one is the last of their teenaged years. **

**The trip to Addison's isn't until the next chapter and then back to Seattle they go. It shouldn't take me as long. I'm really sorry about that, btw. **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. I appreciate all your comments and messages. **

* * *

_"Stop staring at my girlfriend!" Arizona said as she slapped her brother on the back of his head. _

_"Ow!" Tim scowled at Arizona as he rubbed his head. "I wasn't!" Truthfully, he had been staring off into space, bored out of his mind. He didn't even know Callie had arrived yet. _

_"Can you really blame him?"_

_Arizona turned to her brother's new girlfriend, Brittany, who she had met for the first time that morning. The petite brunette was openly staring at Callie with her murky green eyes that were surrounded by entirely too much makeup. "Hey!" Arizona said as she slapped her arm too. _

_"I'm sorry! I'm not at all into girls that way, but damn..." _

_"Yeah, I know." Arizona sighed dreamily. The three of them were standing outside a row of changing rooms at their favorite beach as they watched Callie walk across the parking lot towards them, her hips swaying in that way only she could do. She was clad in nothing, but a new bright yellow bikini Arizona hadn't seen before, white sandals and sunglasses with a large bag slung over one shoulder and a bottle of water large enough for both her and Arizona in her hand. The hair she always wore in a ponytail was set free for once, moving slightly with her movements. As Callie got closer, Arizona was completely dumbstruck by just how hot her girlfriend looked that day. Since they'd been together, Callie had become more and more comfortable in her own body, which Arizona thanked god for every day. _

_"Hey!" Callie greeted when she was in ear shot of the trio. She stopped and dropped her stuff when she saw Arizona run towards her and caught her as she laughed herself into her arms, the blonde's legs wrapping around her waist and their lips smashing together in a kiss so heated it made both Tim and Brittany blush and look away. _

_"Hi," Arizona whispered, grinning wide before reconnecting their lips again. Callie had spent the night at her own house the night before and she had missed her desperately. Or pathetically, according to Tim. _

_"I'm going to leave and come back, so I can get that greeting again," Callie whispered back against her lips. _

_"No, I waited so long for you." Arizona put her feet back on the ground, but kept her arms wrapped around Callie's neck. _

_"I'm not even late this time." _

_"I know, but still."_

_"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Callie asked incredulously when she got a better look at her girlfriend. Her blonde hair was usually bleached pretty light due to all the time they spent in the sun, but this was entirely different. How did she miss that?_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"It's pink."_

_"Yup."_

_"You dyed your hair pink?" Callie didn't know what else to say. _

_"Uh huh," Arizona grinned. _

_"Please, tell me it's only temporary."_

_"You don't like it?" Arizona pouted. _

_"I do. It's cute. I love you with any color hair or even no hair," Callie said as she ran her fingers through the newly colored hair. At least it still felt the same. "I was just surprised, since you were definitely still blonde last night."_

_"Brittany did it this morning."_

_"Brittany?"_

_"Tim's new girlfriend," Arizona said as she pointed behind her. _

_"Do we like her?" Callie was sure she already didn't just by looking at her. _

_"So far. I don't know for sure yet."_

_"Let's go find out."_

_"Don't wanna. Let's ditch them and go to my house. My parents aren't home."_

_"I thought you wanted to go to the beach, which is why we're all here now."_

_"Yeah, but after seeing you in that, I want to do other things," Arizona said as she tugged on the tiny string that was barely holding Callie's top on. She slid her hand across the exposed skin of her chest, biting her lip as she hooked a finger over one of the triangles covering her breasts to pull it down slightly to get a peak. _

_Knowing Arizona would have no problem exposing her right there in the very public parking lot, Callie slapped her hand away before she had a chance. "Later."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Let's just go in one of the changing rooms right now." Arizona craned her neck to kiss Callie, teasing her lips with her tongue in the way that got her what she wanted more often than not. "Please?"_

_"No."_

_"You wear this and won't let me touch you. You don't play fair." Arizona's fingers were back to pulling on strings. _

_"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."_

_"What? You're going to tease me all day until I'm about to explode."_

_"And then when we are alone later, I will make sure you do explode," Callie said before kissing Arizona hard enough to make them both dizzy. She grinned when she pulled away and saw the dazed look on her girlfriend's face. "We should probably go over there for real now."_

_"Fine," Arizona sighed and took a step back. She bent over to pick up Callie's stuff before taking her hand and yanked her to where her brother and his girlfriend were still waiting. "Brittany, this is Callie, my girlfriend. Callie, Brittany."_

_"It's nice to meet you," Callie said as she raised an eyebrow at Tim as if to ask if he was really serious with this one. He just shrugged. _

_"You too, Callie. I've heard all about you in the few hours I've known Arizona."_

_"Sorry, we kind of like each other." _

_"Love," Arizona corrected. "We love each other."_

_"I do love you," Callie grinned, turning her head to kiss her girlfriend softly. _

_"I love you too." Arizona whispered against her lips. _

_"Let's go find a spot," Tim said, grabbing Brittany's hand. He didn't want to expose her to his sister and Callie's grossness yet. "It's getting crowded." Which annoyed him. It was November, people weren't supposed to be at the beach. But they had been having crazy warm weather and everyone wanted to take advantage of it. _

_"Probably a good idea." Callie put her arm around Arizona and followed the other couple at a distance. "She's so fake," she whispered in the blonde's ear. "I don't like her."_

_"You've barely talked."_

_"I know fake when I see it. Have you met my sister? Enough of her friends have been around my house for me to learn the difference."_

_"Tim wouldn't date someone who is fake."_

_"Well, he is. There must be a reason." Callie thought for a second. "I bet she's fantastic in bed."_

_"Ew!" Arizona scrunched her face in disgust. "My brother does not have sex!"_

_"He does too!"_

_"And you know this how?"_

_"Because he told me." Arizona stopped walking so abruptly she almost knocked Callie over. "What the hell?"_

_"Why are you talking to my brother about sex?"_

_"Because he's not going to ask his own sister for advice."_

_"He asked you for advice?" Arizona's mouth fell open in shock before she burst out in laughter. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"_

_"Arizona! Shhh!" Callie hissed when she saw Tim turn around and give them a questioning look. _

_"I can't breath," Arizona said as she clutched her stomach and wiped the tears from her eyes. "My older brother asking his little sister's girlfriend... oh my god. This is too good."_

_"Don't be mean." Callie smiled. She couldn't help it. "And if you tell him I told you, you're not getting any for a long, long time."_

_"You wouldn't." Arizona stood up straight again, her face suddenly dead serious. _

_"Oh yes, I would." Callie nodded. _

_"I don't believe you." Arizona wished Callie wasn't wearing sunglasses, so she could see her eyes. _

_"Want to test me?"_

_"No."_

_"Then don't say anything."_

_"So, what exactly did he ask you?" Arizona asked once they started walking again. She didn't know how she felt about her girlfriend and brother talking about that kind of stuff. _

_"Yeah, it was awkward enough when he cornered me in your room. You and I are not going there."_

_"But I wanna know," Arizona pouted. _

_"Trust me, you don't."_

_"Fine." Now that she thought about it, she really didn't. They waded through the crowd of people littering the beach until they reached an empty spot big enough for all four of them and set about setting up their little space with towels and the cooler Tim had brought. _

_"Anyone want to go in the water with me for a quick dip?" Brittany asked as she took off her shirt, revealing a tiger tattoo that dominated her back, a tribal tramp stamp, and a bikini at least ten sizes too small for her ginormous chest she probably got from her daddy for her eighteenth birthday. Callie raised her eyebrow at Tim again. _

_"What?" he mouthed, unable to keep the wolfish grin off his face. _

_"Nothing," Callie mouthed back, wanting to slap that grin right off his face. _

_"I'll go with you," Arizona volunteered, taking off her own shirt and shorts. She was going to need to get to know this girl anyway. _

_Callie tried not to openly drool at her girlfriend in her hot pink (that unsurprisingly matched her hair now) two piece suit she'd seen a million times before as she watched them walk away together. When they were out of earshot, she turned around and hit Tim as hard as she could. "You're a dog!"_

_"What?" Tim grinned again. "I was not the one just drooling like one. You were."_

_"I know you know what I'm talking about."_

_"You know that I'm thinking about leaving soon. I'm just having some fun while I decide."_

_"Uh huh." Callie narrowed her eyes at him. "Does she know that?"_

_"Yes, she knows that." Tim rolled his eyes. "We have an... agreement."_

_"Dirty." Callie grinned. _

_"Very, very dirty." Tim laughed. _

_"Arizona would never approve."_

_"That's why we're not going to tell her."_

_"We tell each other everything."_

_"I know. It sucks."_

_"Well, now you have Brittany to whisper all your secrets to," Callie teased. _

_"Shut up." Tim laughed. They both sat down on the towels, facing the ocean and watched as their girlfriends waded up to their thighs in the water, talking animately about something. Arizona looked up and grinned as she waved at Callie, who waved back with a grin just as wide. "I love seeing her this happy."_

_"Was she not happy before?"_

_"She was, but it's a totally different kind of happy. I've always wanted to join the Marines, but I was worried about leaving her alone. She doesn't need me to protect her or anything, she doesn't need it. But, I'm her big brother. I can't help it."_

_"I know what you mean. I can't help it either."_

_"Now I'm just glad I don't have to worry about her anymore if I leave."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I have you to do it for me now," Tim said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right here and now, I am officially and permanently passing my torch to you."_

_"Thank you." Callie smiled. _

_"Just don't hurt her. By this time next year, I'll probably be a trained Marine and that's some scary shit."_

_"You know I won't." Callie rolled her eyes. They'd had this same discussion so many times already. _

_"I do know." _

_Tilting her her, Callie stared at Tim, considering her next words for a moment. "Can I tell you a secret?" _

_"Always."_

_"You can't tell Arizona. Promise."_

_"Okay, I promise." Tim watched curiously as Callie dug through her ridiculously large bag. _

_"I went shopping for this last night," Callie said as she handed him a small box. "I'm giving it to Arizona for our anniversary in a couple of months."_

_"Anniversary?" Tim raised his eyebrow when he opened it and found a silver butterfly ring. _

_"Yeah, we've almost been together a year now."_

_"It's been that long already?"_

_"Time flies." Callie shrugged. She couldn't believe it either._

_"Is this an engagement ring?"_

_"No, no, no. We're so not ready for that yet. It's a promise ring."_

_"Wow." Tim didn't know what to say. "She's going to love it."_

_"You think so?" Callie grinned. She'd had been dying to tell someone and still had two whole months to wait. She wasn't sure if she could do it. _

_"Totally." They scrambled to hide the box when shadows cast over them suddenly. They were able to get it back in Callie's bag before looking up to find their girlfriends smiling down at them. Apparently they didn't look as guilty as they felt because neither of the girls said anything about it. _

_"Brittany and I want some ice cream," Arizona said. _

_"Go get some then." Tim frowned when Callie immediately jumped up. _

_"I'll go get you some, babe." Callie kissed Arizona's cheek. "Strawberry?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"I like chocolate," Brittany said, looking at Tim with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Fine," Tim grumbled before standing up. _

_"Thank you!" Arizona chirped, turning with Brittany to go back to the water. "See?" she whispered when they were far enough away not to be heard. _

_"Callie makes every boyfriend I've ever had look horrible. You're so lucky."_

_"Trust me, I know."_

_"I bet she's really great in bed too." They both looked over their shoulder to see Callie and Tim walking up the beach, both smiling as they watched them shove each other sideways. "She just looks like she would be."_

_"Oh my god, yes. Not that I have anything else to compare it too, but I can't imagine it getting any better."_

_"You've only done it with one person?"_

_"When I already have her, there really isn't anyone else."_

_"Yeah, I guess that's true."_

_"Why?" Arizona blushed as she looked around them to make sure no one was listening. "How many people have you been with?"_

_"I don't know if I should tell you that since I am dating your brother, but let's just say your brother wins them all."_

_"I really didn't need to know that," Arizona said, making a face. She's already learned way more about her brother's sex life than she ever wanted to know that day. _

_"No seriously, he does this fucking amazing thing with his tongue, that's just-"_

_"Stop!" Arizona covered her ears. "Please stop."_

_"Sorry! Sorry!" Brittany laughed. "I'll stop."_

_"Thank you." Arizona lowered her hands. "You should probably thank my girlfriend for that tongue thing and that's all I'm going to say about that."_

_"I knew she was good!" Brittany exclaimed loud enough to make people turn and stare at them. _

_Arizona just groaned and dropped her forehead into her hands, rubbing her palms into her eyes to try and erase this conversation from her memory. _

_"You know, I can teach you something that will blow her mind that you could do to thank her for me," Brittany said suggestively. "I mean, if you're up for it."_

_Arizona's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Tell me."_

_"Okay," Brittany leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "here's what you're going to do..."_

_"I invented that move!" Arizona said as she pulled away, completely horrified. She was so going to kill her girlfriend. _

_"For real?" Brittany asked as she looked Arizona up and down. "Girl, I did not think you had it in you."_

_"Hey!" Arizona felt insulted._

_"You just look so... so..." Brittany pause as she searched for the right word. "Innocent."_

_"Ha." Arizona scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nooo."_

_"God, no wonder why you two are so sickeningly happy. Where do you learn these things?" Brittany asked, genuinely curious. _

_"Lots and lots of experimenting and trial and error." Arizona laughed. There really was no reason to be embarrassed at that point. "I mean, we're so comfortable together and trust each other and we're really up for anything, so..."_

_"Oh..." Brittany blinked before leaning in closer again. "So, what else you got?"_

_"You are so fucking whipped. It's disgusting," Tim said as he and Callie weaved their way back through screaming children and sunbathers to get back to the main sidewalk. _

_"Can't whip the willing, can you?"_

_"That's not the point!" He shoved Callie roughly to the side to get her away from him. She disgusted him. _

_"Don't push girls!" Callie yelled as she shoved him back hard, laughing when he almost fell onto a family with a herd of small children sitting on a blanket. Luckily, he was able to keep his balance. _

_"God, you're strong." He always forgot that until she was abusing him in some way. _

_"There is nothing wrong with wanting to treat my girl right. You can't make me feel bad about that."_

_"She has legs. She can get her own damn ice cream," Tim huffed. _

_"You're just mad because now you have to come with me so you don't look bad in front of your human sex toy."_

_"Exactly!"_

_"Do I need to train you on how to treat women right before you run off to be a big bad Marine?"_

_"I haven't decided if I'm going yet."_

_"You're going to do it. You and I both know it."_

_"I know, but Arizona..."_

_"Probably shouldn't let your little sister dictate your life."_

_"I know." Tim sighed. "And, for the record, I already know how to treat women. Thank you very much."_

_"Then don't be an ass! It's not that hard."_

_"It really is actually."_

_"You're such a disgusting boy!" Callie tried to shove him again. He had been prepared for it that time though, making it feel like she was trying to push a tank. _

_"You know I'm kidding, right?" Tim asked after they walked a minute in silence. He didn't want Callie to think he was actually an ass, since he wasn't. _

_"Yeah, I know." Callie smiled. "What kind do you want?" she asked when they stopped in front of the ice cream stand. _

_"Chocolate."_

_"Two chocolates, a vanilla, and a strawberry, please," Callie ordered._

_"Five dollars even," the cashier said after ringing it in. Callie turned to Tim expectantly._

_"Well, pay the man," she said when he just stared back at her. _

_"Seriously?"_

_"Does it look like I've got money in this thing?" Callie asked as she gestured down her body. "Where would I put it?"_

_"Fine." Tim pulled out some cash he luckily had in his swim trunks and paid the cashier, grumbling to himself the entire time. Girls were annoying, maybe the whole gay thing wasn't such a bad idea. _

_"Thanks, Timmy."_

_"Don't call me that, Calliope."_

_"Touché." Callie grinned as she was handed two of the cups of ice cream. Tim took the other two and they quickly started walking back before they melted under the sun. When they got closer to their spot they saw that Arizona and Brittany were already there, both bent over the cooler as they dug through it. Brittany might as well not have been wearing a top at that point. "You know, I never pictured you as a giant boobs kind of guy."_

_"Can't help it." Tim shrugged. "You have to admit they're very nice."_

_"No, they're not. I prefer a nice ass." As if on cue Arizona turned at exactly the right angle to display hers in all it's barely covered glory. That was exactly why Callie loved going to the beach. "Now your sister has one nice ass," she pointed out before licking her lips hungrily. _

_"I hate you and you're wrong. Boobs are way better."_

_"Let's ask," Callie said as they got to the towels. _

_"No!" Tim hissed. _

_"Ask what?" Arizona asked, standing up with a strawberry hanging out of her mouth. _

_"What do you like better? Boobs or butts? Tim likes boobs. You know I like butts."_

_"I agree on the butts," Brittany chimed in as she made a point to ogle Tim's butt in his tight fitting shorts. She grinned when he blushed and turned it away from her._

_"Thank you," Callie said before turning back to Arizona. "Babe?"_

_"Um..." Arizona slowly chewed on her fruit as she took a long look at Callie, who took the liberty to spin around slowly for her. "Do I really have to choose?"_

_"Nope," Callie kissed her lips before handing her her ice cream. "For you, my love."_

_"Thank you." Arizona grinned and kissed her back. "You're so getting lucky tonight."_

_"So are you," Brittany said as she took hers from Tim with a wide grin, Callie taking note of the deepest dimples she's ever seen. She had to admit they were cute. Up close, she could also see the dark purple streaks throughout her dark brown hair. Now why couldn't Arizona do purple? Callie loved purple. Brittany and Arizona went and sat close together at the head of the towels and started whispering back and forth to each other as they ate their ice cream, both randomly giggling every few seconds as they looked over their shoulders at Callie and Tim, who were forced to sit behind them._

_"See? That's why you go and get the damn ice cream," Callie whispered to Tim. _

_"I was going to get lucky anyway." _

_"Yeah, but it's way better when they're happier and are much more eager to please."_

_"And you called me a dog?"_

_"Woof." Callie grinned when Tim fell over in laughter, his ice cream landing in the sand next to him. _

_"What's so funny?" Arizona turned around and asked. _

_"Nothing." Callie smiled innocently. _

_"Uh huh, sure."_

_"Eat your ice cream, babe," Callie said as she waved her hand to get her to turn back around. Arizona gave her an evil eye before turning around. When Tim sat back up, Callie leaned over to whisper in his ear again, "You know that thing I told you about? Not the first one, but the second one?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I forgot to tell you one very important part."_

_"Yeah?" Tim asked, leaning in to pay close attention. _

_"I have no idea where she got it, but that's your sister's trick," she said with a wide, impish grin. She rolled onto her side, laughing harder than she could ever remember laughing at the thunderstruck look Tim gave her. _

_"Calliope, seriously. What's so funny?" Arizona demanded to know. She couldn't figure out the look Tim was giving her. _

_"He- you- he-" Callie couldn't talk. It was too much._

_"Britt, you're so lucky you don't have sisters. They suck so hard," Tim growled. _

_That only made Callie laugh harder. "Oh my god. I'm dying," she said as she gasped for air. "Dyyyyiiing."_

_"I am so lost," Brittany whispered to Arizona. _

_"I've learned not to ask with them." Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled. _

_"We're done. Britt, lets go swimming." Tim stood up and pulled his girlfriend up before she had a chance to protest. _

_"I really like her," Arizona said as she and Callie watched Tim pick Brittany up and throw her into the ocean. _

_"Yeah, she's alright," Callie agreed as she scooted into the spot Brittany vacated. Once Tim was gone, she was able to get herself under control. "Guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."_

_"That's what I always tell you."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too attached to her though."_

_"Why?"_

_"Tim's probably not going to be around for much longer. How would that ever work?"_

_"Maybe she'll be a reason for him to stay?"_

_"Arizona," Callie sighed. She reached out to cup the blonde's chin, turning her head to force her to look at her. "He's going to leave. He's not going to change his mind about wanting to do this. You need to accept that and stop holding him back."_

_"I don't want to," Arizona huffed. _

_"He's going to be fine. It's not like he'll be going off to war."_

_"Yeah, now. Who knows what could happen tomorrow or the next day or five years from now?" Arizona sighed. "I'm just going to miss him. He's been there every single day of my life since I was born. It's going to be weird not having him around."_

_"Very weird, but we'll manage."_

_"It's just that I think that days like this are the best days of our lives and I never want them to end." Arizona loved spending days on the beach. It made her feel so care free. There was no homework, no stresses, and everyone was there to have a good time. She was seriously thinking about becoming a beach bum, instead of a doctor. _

_"Do you want him coming to school with us too? He can live on our couch in our tiny apartment or on the floor of our even tinier dorm room, since we haven't decided what we're doing yet."_

_"No." Arizona smiled. "I don't want to share you. I'm tired of people always being there."_

_"See? We're growing up. You two need to start living your separate lives."_

_"Can't he wait until we leave for school?"_

_"And what? Sit around at your parents' house, twiddling his thumbs?"_

_"He has Brittany to entertain him."_

_"Yeah, he sure does." Callie laughed and pulled Arizona into a hug. "Let him follow his dream and don't make him feel guilty about it, okay? I'll still be here. Am I not enough?"_

_"You're more than enough." Arizona smiled into Callie's shoulder. "Aren't you going to miss him if he goes?"_

_"Yes, a lot. Besides you, he's my best friend too."_

_"Noooo!" Arizona screamed suddenly._

_"What?" Before Callie could figure out what was happening the blonde was ripped out of her arms, picked up of the ground, and gone. She watched helplessly as Tim dumped Arizona into the ocean. _

_"I-I hate you, Timothy Robbins!" Arizona sputtered as she tried to regain her footing in the water. Once she did, she took off running after Tim, who had already gotten a head start. _

_"They always like this?" Brittany asked as she sat beside Callie. _

_Callie turned her head to eye the smaller brunette. Her makeup had been completely washed off by the ocean water, revealing a face full of freckles, and her hair that must have taken hours to do that morning was now pulled up into a wet messy bun. She looked like a completely different person and now Callie could see why Tim liked her. She turned back to Arizona and Tim, who were coming closer, but Arizona suddenly tackled him to the ground before they reached them. "Yeah, pretty much."_

_"I think it's cute," Brittany said as she smiled adoringly at Tim. _

_Something in the other woman's voice made Callie turn her head again. "Oh my god, you like him," she said when she saw the look on her face. _

_"Of course I like him. He's my boyfriend." _

_"I mean, like really like him."_

_"He told you," Brittany said as she slumped her shoulders. _

_"He did," Callie confirmed as she refocused on her girlfriend, smiling when she saw her laughing. "I'm sorry. There really are no secrets between us three. We try. Rarely works."_

_"Please, don't tell him."_

_"I won't, because you have to."_

_"I know," Brittany sighed. "I've been meaning too, but I don't know how."_

_"It's not your fault, you know. It's impossible not to fall for a Robbins."_

_"I tried really hard not to."_

_Callie nodded. She understood that all too well. They silently watched as Tim and Arizona continued to take blows at each other. When they ran out of breath, they knelt down in the sand, panting as they both smiled up at their girlfriends. "He likes you too," Callie said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. _

_"What?"_

_"See that look he's giving you right now? Arizona gives me the same exact one when she doesn't know I can see her."_

_"He's probably looking at you. I mean, you're gorgeous and I'm..." Brittany sighed. "I'm me."_

_"No, he's definitely looking at you. I'll prove it." Callie got up and walked away. She wandered around for a minute before coming back. Sure enough, Tim kept his eyes firmly on Brittany the entire time. "See?" Callie said as she sat back down next to the stunned girl. "He used to look at me, but not anymore. He hasn't even looked at my boobs once today and do you see what I'm wearing?"_

_"Do you see what I'm wearing?" Brittany countered, laughing. _

_"You really don't have to do all of that to impress him. I can guarantee he likes this version of you much better. You're beautiful under all that crap you had on earlier and you don't need to show the world your boobs for him. You've already got him hooked."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so." Callie smiled. "I've known both of them long enough now to be able to read their facial expressions. It helps that they're pretty much the same."_

_"I think he and I need to talk." Brittany stood up and took a step forward, but stopped at Callie's voice. _

_"Just so you know, if you ever hurt him, Arizona and I will hunt you down." Callie smiled sweetly. _

_"I know." Brittany took another step before turning around again. "Oh and thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For so many things," she said as she winked before turning and walking away towards her boyfriend, leaving Callie perplexed and alone. _

_"Brother, you're staring," Arizona whispered loudly in Tim's ear, making him jump. _

_"I am not," Tim protested weakly without taking his eyes off his girlfriend. They were kneeling side by side in the wet sand staring at Callie and Brittany as they conversed further up the beach. _

_"You really like this one. I can tell." Arizona grinned. _

_"It's not like that at all."_

_"Whatever you say." _

_"Like you should talk. You're staring at Callie."_

_"Yeah, because I love her. That does not help your case at all."_

_"Okay, maybe a little. I'm trying not to get too attached though. There's a good chance I'm leaving in like four or five months."_

_"That's how long it took for Callie and me to fall in love. Less time, if I'm being honest."_

_"Exactly why I don't want to get attached. We're supposed to be just having fun until I decide and that's it."_

_"Well, you failed. She's looking at you like you're looking at her. Those are two faces of people who are definitely in like with each other. Trust me, I know these things."_

_"That's the first time you didn't start a fight with me when I mentioned leaving." Tim smiled. _

_"I'm sorry if I've been giving you a hard time. I'll just miss you so much and I was being selfish."_

_"What else is new?"_

_"I really do just want you to be happy," Arizona said sincerely, ignoring his jab._

_"Yeah and doing this is would make me happy."_

_"I know." Arizona sighed. "She's going to make you happy too. Don't fight it. It's pointless. Trust me on that one, too. The heart wants what the heart wants and it can't be changed."_

_"When did my little sister get so wise?"_

_"Love does that to you." Arizona shrugged. "You need to tell her."_

_"No, it's not how it's supposed to be. She doesn't like me like that."_

_"Tell her. You might be surprised," Arizona said, repeating the exact words he said to her almost a year prior. "Like I said, look at her face."_

_"But-"_

_"Tell her."_

_"Ari-"_

_"Tell her."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"What is she doing?" Arizona asked when she saw Callie walking around in circles. _

_"Who?"_

_"Callie."_

_"Britt seems extra beautiful today," Tim observed with a goofy smile on his face, ignoring his sister's question. "Don't you think?"_

_"Oh god, you've gone soft."_

_"I've heard all your babble for over a year. You can give me five minutes."_

_"Fine. Shoot."_

_"What if something more does happen?"_

_"Then you figure it out."_

_"Damn it." Tim finally conceded. "She was supposed to be just sex. Really good sex."_

_"Timmy!" _

_"What? You're almost an adult. I've heard you and Callie have sex way too many times. I know you're no prude. Far from it. Don't try and act like you are."_

_"What do you mean you've heard us?"_

_"We share a wall. What do you think?"_

_"Oh god," Arizona groaned. _

_"Pretty much exactly what I've heard." Tim laughed when Arizona's face turned the same color as her hair. _

_"You're so lucky Brittany is coming over here right now because I was about to kill you, you perv," Arizona said as she jumped up before she actually did kill him. _

_"I put on headphones!" Tim yelled after her. _

_"Bite me!"_

_"I've heard that too!" Tim laughed when Arizona flipped him off. _

_"Everything okay?" Brittany asked after watching Arizona storm off. _

_"Yeah." Tim smiled and stood up. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I want to talk."_

_Brittany smiled and took it. "I would love to."_

_"Well, I believe our job here is done," Callie said as she and Arizona watched the other couple walk away hand in hand. _

_"Yup, which means we can go home now."_

_"Already?"_

_"I need to get you home with plenty of time before my parents come home. We can come back tomorrow."_

_"Can't argue with that." Callie jumped up and grabbed her bag before Arizona did anything with it. _

_"Can we get more ice cream for the drive home?" Arizona asked as they gathered their belongings. _

_"You're an addict and no."_

_"Aw, why not?"_

_"Because the last time you had ice cream in my car you spilled it all over my floor and have yet to get it cleaned like you promised."_

_"I won't spill this time. I promise."_

_"Nope. Maisy and I agreed. No more ice cream in the car."_

_"Fine," Arizona pouted. "Sometimes I think you love that stupid car more than me."_

_"Aww, you jealous?"_

_"Of a car? No way."_

_"You totally are." Callie laughed before leaning in for a kiss. "You're cute when you're jealous, especially with that ridiculous hair."_

_"Cute enough for ice cream?" Arizona asked hopefully. _

_"Fine, you can have more ice cream." Callie hated her inability to say no. Well, she could say no, it was the sticking with it part that was hard. "Seriously, if you spill, you're banned from my car forever."_

_"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Arizona saluted. _

_Callie grinned as she reached out to squeeze Arizona's hand and sighed. "I really love you."_

_"Even when I soil your baby?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I love you, too." Arizona grinned back as she slid her hands over Callie's stomach and sides. "Any chance I can convince you to wear this all the time?"_

_"Maybe." Callie smirked. "I do look pretty hot."_

_"Mmhmm. You need a 'Property of Arizona Robbins, sister of a badass Marine' tattoo across your back so everyone knows not to stare at you."_

_"Kind of wordy, don't you think?"_

_"We'll come up with something better."_

_"Does that means he's decided to go?"_

_"Not yet. It means I'll stop being a baby about it while he decides. I'm not promising to not be one if he actually does go. I'll probably scream and cry."_

_"And I'll wipe your tears." Callie smiled as she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "Come on, let's get you and your pink hair home."_

_"Ice cream first, right?"_

_"Yes, ice cream first." Callie rolled her eyes and laughed when Arizona whooped and gave her the biggest dimpled grin. _

_Callie took a step back to get a better look at her girlfriend. As always, she was pulling off the cute and hot look simultaneously, with her stupid lurid pink hair and her heart melting smile and that little pink suit and her sun kissed cheeks. Then Arizona reached out to touch her cheek, making Callie's heart race as she found herself falling in love all over again. Arizona was right, these really were the best days of their lives. _

* * *

Callie chewed on her bottom lip deep in thought as she studied herself in the full length mirror under the bright lights of the department store dressing room, slowly twisting her body in hopes something would change the longer she stood there. Arizona sat behind her on a chair where she had watched Callie try on at least twenty different bathing suits. She had already picked the one she wanted an hour ago. Arizona had been too busy gawking to notice the brunette's uneasy demeanor at first, but after being there for so long, it was starting to become obvious Callie was incredibly uncomfortable.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. So, very wrong." Arizona smiled brightly when Callie made eye contact with her in the reflection in the mirror, the insecurity still evident in the brunette's eyes.

"The last time I wore one of these you were there."

"Really?"

"Not a lot of opportunity or time or desire to."

"Ah."

"I don't..." Callie hesitated and bit her lip again as she hugged herself, one hand lifting to fiddle absentmindedly with the necklace she hadn't taken off once since Arizona put it on her on her birthday. It had become a form of comfort for her. "I don't think I can wear this in public."

"You used to wear stuff like that all the time."

"I didn't look like this." Callie wouldn't say she was out of shape, but she was definitely more-she poked at her stomach-... squishy than she was in high school. Her eyes landed on her tattoo and it made her feel even more self-conscious. It was beautiful and it belonged on someone who wasn't afraid to show it off in the way it deserved.

"Like what? Beautiful? Hot as hell? Which you were, but you are even more beautiful and sexy now than you were before." In high school, Callie had been a bit of a tom boy and she had worked out a lot, making her hard and toned, which Arizona loved. She loved the more natural and feminine look Callie displayed now even more though.

"You think so?"

Arizona sighed. "I really wish you could see you the way I see you."

"Me too," Callie agreed quietly. She looked at Arizona through the mirror again. "Which one was your favorite?"

"I liked the yellow one." Yellow had always been Arizona's favorite color on Callie.

"Okay. I'll get that one."

"You sure? It's a two piece."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Your opinion is the only one I care about. Screw everyone else."

"Everyone else is going to love it too." Arizona blinked as that set in. "Actually, maybe you should where a muumuu."

"If that's what you want." Callie laughed.

"I want my hot, hot girlfriend to wear whatever she's comfortable in," Arizona said as she stood up. "You can just wear a sweatshirt and jeans if you want. I don't care."

"Not to the beach. That almost seems sacrilege on a nice day like this."

"Having to watch you try on that many bathing suits and not getting to touch you has been torture."

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be your day and I've already wasted an hour of it." Plus they spent two hours at breakfast with her parents and another hour at home as Barbara fussed over them before they ended up at the store.

"It's okay. It was a good show."

"I just want to take you to the beach." Callie sighed as Arizona wrapped herself around her from behind, both of their arms tangling together to hug Callie's stomach. They smiled warmly at each other in the mirror as they rocked back and forth. Arizona placed a lingering kiss on Callie's shoulder before looking up again.

"Then take me to the beach."

* * *

Callie took the bag full of food Barbara had insisted on packing for them out of the trunk of the Prius they were lent for the day. Slinging it over her shoulder, she grabbed her other bag and their towels, quickly shutting the hatchback before Arizona could see what else was back there.

"Need help?" Arizona asked as she watched Callie try to balance everything she had brought. She was standing off to the side admiring her girlfriend's legs that were being showcased in the short shapeless purple dress she had changed into at the store after they had paid for their purchases. Arizona could see that yellow suit peeking out from under the top and couldn't wait to see the rest of it again.

"No thanks, I got it." Callie looked up and smiled at Arizona in her pale yellow sundress with the ties of her soft pink suit around her neck. She forgot how much she loved doing this. "There should be a trail that leads to some stairs to get down to the sand."

"Looks like it starts right there," Arizona said as she pointed to a marked trailhead just ahead of them.

"Lead the way." Callie followed Arizona along the long, narrow, and densely vegetated trail, smiling as the unmistakable sounds of the ocean got closer and closer. When they got to the end, neither woman said anything as they admired the view from the top of the cliff. It was the perfect day. As if someone sent it to them as a gift. The sun was reflecting off the ocean, making them squint under their sunglasses as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. There was not a single cloud in the clear blue sky and though it wasn't scorching, it was significantly warmer than when they had left Seattle. They could see a pair of surfers off in the distance, and a lone jogger running along the beach, leaving footprints in the damp sand. Other than that, the beach was completely empty. Not many people wanting to soak up the sun on Christmas Eve, they guessed.

"A lot different from what we're used to, huh?" Arizona asked as her eyes swept over the view again. From what she remembered, the beach they spent most their time on Florida had mostly been flat, surrounded by buildings for days, and they seemed to be always packed with people. This was just a small cove hidden away beneath the cliffs that Callie had found after some research.

Callie nodded. "It's really beautiful."

"Want to go down?"

"Yeah."

The breeze was strong enough to carry sand up the side of the bluff, making the steep wood stairs leading down to the beach slippery under their sandals. Halfway down, they used each other's shoulders to balance themselves as they removed them, making the rest of their descent easier. When they reached the cool, silk-like sand, they agreed on a spot not too far from the water. Unrolling their towels next to each other, they created one big area for them both to lay on. Callie sat down first, smiling when Arizona sat down beside her as closely as possible and leaned her head on her shoulder. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's lower back, resting her own head on top of the blonde's. They both breathed in a deep, calming breath as they stared out into the water. Between the sun caressing their skin and the gentle sea breeze playing with their hair, it felt like they were being hugged by an old friend.

"This is amazing," Arizona said quietly to not disturb their moment of serenity. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't really have any plans until later. I thought we'd just hang out and relax. Just you, me, and the ocean."

"Sounds perfect." Arizona smiled. It really did.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Callie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the bright sky. Completely confused, she blinked a few times as the sights and sounds around her sank in. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on her towel. It was impossible not to with the waves acting as a lullaby. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Arizona reading on her back next to her. She knew how much the blonde had been wanting some time to catch up on the large pile of books that had been collecting on their bookshelf at home. Turning onto her side, Callie reached over and took the book out of Arizona's hands before rolling on top of her. Taking off both of their sunglasses, she set them aside before lowering her head and kissing Arizona softly, smiling internally when she felt the other woman smile against her lips.

"Well, hi," Arizona smiled up at her girlfriend when she pulled away, running her hands up her dress and across her warm back. "Have a good nap?"

"I did. How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour."

"Oops." Callie smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I want to go in the water."

"No, you really don't."

"Why?"

"That ocean looks deceiving. It's freezing cold. Not at all like Florida."

"Really?"

"Go see for yourself." Arizona really just wanted Callie to finally take off that dress.

"I think I will," Callie said as she stood up.

"I'll come with you." Arizona stood up and pulled the dress she was still wearing over her head without a second thought, smiling wide when Callie just stared at her. "What?"

"Turn around."

"Like this?" Arizona turned around and popped her butt out, laughing when Callie grabbed it.

"What is it going to take to convince you to wear this all of the time?" Callie asked, wondering if she could still be bribed with strawberry ice cream.

"Want me to do surgery in it?"

"No, that's silly. Just cook and clean in it at home." Callie said with a cheeky grin.

"That's kind of hard since you do most of the cooking and cleaning."

"Okay, just walk around the apartment in it. I'm really not that picky."

"We'll see." Arizona reached down and fisted the bottom of Callie's dress, lifting it over her head when she put her arms up as permission. "How about we make a deal. You walk around in that and I'll walk around in this."

"We'll see." Callie pulled the other woman into her arms and kissed her hard before taking her hand. They walked down to the water, Arizona standing back as she watched Callie go straight into the ocean, laughing when she yelped. She really should have listened to her.

"Holy shit!" Callie said through chattering teeth. "It's so cold, it hurts."

"Just wait to go numb, then you'll be fine."

"No, I'm done." Callie jumped out of the water as quickly as possible and walked right up to Arizona to try and absorb some of her body heat.

"I told you."

"I thought you were just being wimpy." Callie groaned appreciatively as Arizona rubbed her goose bump covered arms vigorously to try and warm her back up.

"I've lived here for many years. Wait until we go further north, it's even colder." Arizona spent a lot of time at Addison's house, who happened to live right on the beach. She wrapped her arms around Callie's body and smiled as she held her in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie said before burying her face between Arizona's neck and shoulder as the the blonde rubbed her back and peppered all of her reachable skin with kisses. This was Callie's favorite place to be. Completely surrounded by Arizona.

"You hungry?" Arizona asked after a few minutes of silence. Her stomach was protesting and her mom's potato salad was calling her name. "My mom packed us enough food to live out here for a month. We should probably eat some of it."

"Sure," Callie sighed when Arizona opened her arms and took a step back.

"We can cuddle more after we eat."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Arizona laughed.

"Then let's go eat," Callie said as she impatiently yanked the blonde back up the beach. They sat down on the towel, Arizona laughing when Callie upturned the entire bag of food between them. "Is it weird we're in our thirties and your mom is still packing us lunches?"

"I'm sure she'll be doing it well into our fifties and sixties too." Arizona picked through the pile until she found the tupperware container she was looking for, smiling when she popped the lid off.

"You'll still look hot in that bikini when you're sixty," Callie said as her eyes fell to Arizona's chest.

"I was thinking I'd get one of those one pieces with the frilly flowery skirt to cover my saggy butt and with lots of support to lift my boobs up off my stomach."

"Hmm..." Callie grinned. "You'll still be hot, no matter what."

"I hope you'll think so in thirty plus years." Arizona moaned when she took a bite of the potato salad. She forgot how good it was. "Especially if I just live off this stuff."

"I know so. Even in sixty plus years, because I plan on living for a very, very long time with you. We're going to be the crazy old ladies living together in the retirement home walking around in our bathing suits in the middle of winter. But we'll be so cute, no one will have the heart to stop us."

"I was kind of hoping our kids would take us in. I don't know about that whole retirement home situation." Arizona frowned when Callie started choking on a bite of avocado. "You okay over there?"

"You said... you..." Callie sputtered before coughing again and taking a huge gulp of water. "Kids?! What kids?" she blurted.

"I don't know." Arizona shrugged. "I just assumed."

"You swore up and down you never ever wanted children." Callie couldn't believe how nonchalant Arizona seemed to be acting after dropping that kind of bomb on the middle of their pleasant little picnic lunch.

"Yeah, when I was seventeen and you always told me I would change my mind eventually."

"You changed your mind?"

"I thought you really wanted them?" Arizona asked instead of answering.

"No... well, yeah. I mean, I don't know." Callie sighed as she rubbed the palms of her hands up and down her cheeks to try and gather her thoughts. "It's more like I completely gave up on having that kind of life a long time ago." She couldn't even find love, let alone someone she wanted to have children with.

"It's still possible, Calliope."

"It is?" Callie smiled, her heart racing. She really had thought that wasn't a path they were going to take and she had been okay with that. And now... and now, she didn't know what to think.

"Yeah." Arizona smiled. "We don't have to figure it out right now, but I am open to talking about it later."

"Okay." Callie smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. Sitting back, she reached out to finger the ring that Arizona always wore around her neck before looking up into her eyes to make sure she heard what she was about to say. "Just so you know, I'm more than happy spending the rest of my life with you and only you. One thing I've learned from all of this is that you're all that I'll ever need. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do because you think it will make me happy. You make me happy. That's all there is to it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Arizona smiled. She honestly didn't know what she wanted anymore. She lived her whole adult life thinking she'd never be a mom or have a family of her own, but with Callie here now, everything was different. She smiled wider as she leaned in for another kiss. "I'm thinking after lunch I'll read some more and then maybe take a nap."

"Sounds good. You should rest all you can." Callie had been hoping Arizona would fall asleep at some point that day, so she'd be able to start the next phase of her plan.

* * *

When a shadow blocked her sun and what little warmth she had left, Arizona opened her eyes to see Callie standing above with her hand out. Without asking why, Arizona took it and let herself be pulled up. "You might want to put clothes on. It's getting cold," Callie said as she handed the blonde a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked when Callie took her hand again and started to lead them away from the water.

"I brought some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"This kind," Callie said as she stopped in front of a large pile of wood and newspaper further up the beach that Arizona was positive wasn't there before. "Surprise."

"Where did all of this come from?"

"The car."

"How did it get down here?"

"I carried it."

"All of it?"

"Took quite a few trips." Callie was sure she was going to be sore the next morning from climbing up and down those stairs so many times, but Arizona was smiling and that's all that mattered.

"How long was I asleep?" Arizona laughed. She thought it couldn't have been for more than ten minutes, but she was clearly wrong.

"Long enough. I would have started it for you too, but all I know about building fires is flipping the switch at home on our gas fireplace. Your dad gave me all this. I hope it's enough."

"It's plenty." Arizona let go of Callie's hand and kneeled in front of the pile. Callie stood out of the way as she watched the blonde work diligently and quickly. When she was finished, Arizona grinned proudly at herself, making Callie's heart dance along with the chest high flames that had appeared in front of them. Behind Arizona, the sky was ablaze with reds, pinks, purples, and blues as the sun sank lower into the ocean.

"You're beautiful," Callie said, voicing her thoughts without meaning to.

Arizona smiled wider. "You want to sit?"

Callie nodded. "I brought some pictures your mom gave me last night," she said as they sat, nestling close together on a large piece of driftwood in front of the fire. "I haven't looked at them yet. I thought we could look at them together."

"What kind of pictures?" Arizona asked as Callie pulled a stack out of the pocket of the Hopkins hoodie she was wearing-one she must have stolen out of her closet at her parents' house. The edges of the pictures were worn, making them look like they had been looked through hundreds of times.

"I'm not sure."

"It's getting kind of dark."

"I brought light." Callie pulled out two small flashlights from the same pocket and held them up.

"What else do you have in there?"

"This it it." Callie smiled and turned one on before handing it to the blonde.

"Oh hey, my pink hair again." Arizona laughed at the picture on top of the pile. It was of her and another girl in her old bathroom right after she had it dyed.

"Oh my god," Callie said as she snatched the picture from Arizona's hand to get a better look with her flashlight. "I remember this day! This was that girlfriend Tim had for a minute."

"Oh yeah," Arizona frowned as she wracked her brain for that memory. She took the picture back and turned it around. There was a name written on it next to hers. "Brittany... I wonder what happened to her."

"We can try googling 'Brittany fake boobs' and maybe we can find her."

"Callie!" Arizona laughed. "We really liked her, remember?"

"Yeah, we did. I'm sorry." Callie smiled. "I forgot all about her. Didn't they only stay together for a few months?"

"I think so. Tim never talked about it. You're the one who talked to him more about that kind of stuff."

"He didn't talk to me either and then..." Callie trailed off.

"And then you were gone."

"Yeah," Callie breathed. She wondered if that would ever get easier to talk about.

"And I completely forgot all about her, since I was dealing with my own shit and so was Tim." Arizona sighed. "He really liked her..."

"Did we even know who broke it off?"

"No idea. She just stop showing up one day."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I guess we'll never know now." Arizona said as she ripped the photo in half, angry tears forming in her eyes as she ripped it again and again. Callie watched wide eyed as she tried to figure out what happened. She was worried about the rest of the pictures if this was the reaction she got just after the first one.

"Arizona..." Callie tried to take the destroyed photo back, but wasn't successful.

"I hate not knowing!" Arizona growled as she stood up and threw the shreds into the fire. "I hate all of this. I hate how he won't be there to finally see us get married. We were supposed to fight over whose best man he was going to be before we decided he could be both of ours. Our kids will never get to meet their uncle Timmy. He would have pretended to hate that they called him that, but he would secretly love it. I'll never get to be cool Aunt Zona to his kids. There's so much he's missing. It, it..." Arizona shook her head. There was no word for what it was.

"It sucks," Callie offered.

"It really freaking sucks." Arizona sighed as she bent over to pick up the next picture. It was of her and Tim on the day she officially became a doctor. He would only call her Dr. Robbins for an entire year after that no matter how many times she protested. It both drove her crazy and made her proud. She'd give anything to hear him say it again. He never got to see her become a full-fledged surgeon.

"Honey, come back," Callie said gently. Reaching for Arizona's hand, she pulled her back down next to her with surprising ease.

As Callie rubbed her back, Arizona felt some of her anger slip away. She continued to stare unblinking at the picture in her hand. She and Tim both looked so happy in it and he had the biggest, proudest smile on his face. "I'm not sure what's harder, his actual death or me accepting it," Arizona whispered as she ran her finger over his smile. "I mean, I know he's gone. Physically, he's not here. I get that. But I can still feel him sometimes and knowing I can't ever touch him again or have a conversation with him again is hard to accept. I'm a doctor. We're trained to be able to talk to patients about these kinds of things, but I just can't seem to get myself to listen." Arizona turned her head when she heard Callie sniff loudly next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Callie sniffed again as she used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe her eyes. "I was just thinking that I'm happy that I gave him a hug the last time I saw him. I wish I made it last longer."

"You're allowed to cry too."

"This isn't about me."

"It is though. It's about us. All of us. He was your best friend too. This is exactly what he would have wanted. He loved these kind of things."

Callie just nodded. Arizona put her hand on her cheek, both smiling as they leaned in together for a loving kiss. When they separated, Callie pulled the blonde in for a hug and waited.

"We lived here when we were little kids," Arizona continued as she sat back up. "It started off as a way to burn all the neighborhood Christmas trees after Christmas. It was always a huge party. Lots of food, music, and games. It was a lot of fun. Then the tradition kind of followed us wherever we moved and we'd start doing them for birthdays and to kick off summer. It stopped when we were in North Carolina though. I'm not entirely sure why. When I moved back out here for my residency, Tim and I used to go to the beach together whenever he was here visiting on leave. We did a fire a few times, if we had the time. Actually, we did one the night before the last time I saw him."

"Oh?" Callie said, hoping Arizona would go on. She had already known most of that, except for the last part.

"Yeah. He got to come home at the last minute right before he was about to be deployed again. I was able to get one night off. I had to pay one of my fellow residents a hundred dollars to trade shifts with me. I drove straight down after a grueling shift and he insisted we come out here right away. I didn't want to. I was too tired to move from work and building these things, especially up to the size he liked, wasn't easy. They were huge. This one is just a glorified campfire. He said he needed to do it and I wasn't about to tell him 'no'. At that point, he had been in the military for about ten years, I think. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd seen. It changed him. He wasn't the same Tim you knew. We talked a little, but mostly just sat."

When Arizona paused, Callie didn't say anything, opting to hug the blonde tighter in her arms instead. When she didn't continue, Callie kissed the top of her head to get her talking again.

"He always said that when you're sitting under the stars with the people you love most in the world, listening to the waves crash against the rocks, and watching the fire dance, it makes all your troubles go away…if only for a little while."

"That's all you need sometimes."

Arizona nodded, smiling when Callie leaned over to press her lips into her neck, leaving them there. "It was always a safe way to escape the pressures of being human. Before I moved to Seattle, I spent a lot of time at Addison's, just sitting on her beach and she let me. No questions asked. It always made me feel closer to him. Sometimes she'd come home from work or she'd wake up in the morning and I'd be there. She'd bring me a glass of wine or a cup of coffee and go back inside without a word, knowing I wanted to be alone."

"She was always good at that."

"Yeah... I'm sorry; I'm talking too much."

"Never." Callie let her go and picked up the next picture from the pile. It was of Tim with his arm around a cute blonde and they both looked insanely happy. "Who's this?" she asked as she handed it to Arizona.

Arizona took a deep breath before taking and glancing at it. Smiling, she handed it back to Callie. "This is Olivia."

"Who?" Callie frowned at the picture.

"An old girlfriend. They were together for two years about three years before he died."

"Was it serious?"

"Yeah." Arizona nodded, her smile growing. "They really loved each other."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All he would say was that it wasn't meant to be. He became so private about those kind of things."

"What happened to her?"

"No idea." Arizona sighed. Even if it wasn't meant to be, she was glad her brother got to experience being in love. "I didn't get too many chances to meet her. I didn't know her that well. I liked what I knew of her though. He talked about her a lot."

"Did your parents like her?"

"Yeah, they did." Arizona picked up the next one, immediately laughing when she realized what it was from. "Oh my god. This is when he took me out for my twenty-first birthday. He couldn't be there for my actual birthday, but he came a couple of months later and we had a little party. This was the first time I'd ever been drunk beyond a happy buzz. I didn't even know this picture existed." She also had no idea how her mother got a hold of it.

"Give me that," Callie said as she snatched it out of her hand to get a better look. Tim was smiling wide with Arizona slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was obvious she was passed out. "Aww, you're so cute when you're beyond hammered."

"Shut up!" Arizona laughed again as she ripped the picture out of Callie's hand. She only remembered half that night, but it was still a great night.

"Is this Brittany again?" Callie asked when she saw the next picture. It was of Tim in his dress uniform sitting closely to who she was sure was a much older version of Brittany. Her hair was cut short, but her eyes, dimples, and abundance of freckles gave her away. From what Callie could tell, she was dressed in a nice evening gown and they seemed to be at some sort of formal function.

"Hmm?" Arizona hummed. She was too busy reliving the night of her birthday party to hear what Callie said.

"Is this Brittany?" Callie asked again as she shoved the picture in Arizona's face.

"Callie!" Arizona huffed as she took it. Shining her light on the woman's face, she squinted at it before gasping. "It is!"

"When was that taken?"

"I don't know." Arizona flipped it over, but the back was blank. She flipped it again and squinted harder at the picture. "It was within a year of when he died."

"How do you know?"

"His rank on his uniform," Arizona said softly as she handed the picture back to Callie.

"Do you know where they could be?"

"I have no idea." Again with the not knowing. Arizona wanted to cry again.

"Maybe they just ran into each other?"

"I don't know. He never said anything about her." Arizona picked up all the remaining pictures and quickly flipped through them without really seeing them, sighing when she didn't find anymore of Brittany. "Did my mom say where she got these?"

"She said they were from his personal stuff."

"I thought I saw all of those." Arizona had to smile when she landed on one of her, Callie, and Tim sitting on her parents' old couch. She and Callie looked incredibly guilty and Tim just looked amused.

"Guess not."

"Do you remember this?" Arizona asked as she pointed at the picture.

"Oh my god, yes!" Callie laughed. "How could I forget. That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire life."

"It was all your fault."

"It was not!"

"It was your bra my dad found at the base of the tree."

"Yeah, but who forgot to go get it like she promised she would after she accidentally dropped it down there from the treehouse?"

"You forgot too!"

"I was kind of distracted."

"This was one of the worst lectures of my entire life, I think, and I received tons of them since then. I'm surprised my dad didn't immediately tear the treehouse down."

"Your mom just had to take a picture as your dad demanded to know whose it was. She thought it was so hilarious."

"Yeah, but Dad was livid."

"And Tim took all the blame, so he wouldn't separate us..." Callie sighed. "Didn't he get grounded for an entire two months?"

Arizona nodded. "He was such a good brother."

"The best," Callie agreed.

"Too bad I had to do all his chores for like a year to make up for it."

"You lived." Callie moved on to the next picture, both women's eyes filling with tears when they saw it. "Wow," Callie said breathlessly as she struggled to control her emotions.

"Yeah," Arizona squeaked before covering her mouth. It was taken at Tim and Aria's high school graduation. Barbara and Daniel stood on one side of him in his red cap and gown, while Arizona and Callie stood on the other, all with their arms wrapped around each other and smiling broadly at the camera. Arizona was in her band uniform, since they played during the ceremony. She remembered being so proud she got to play for her brother as he walked. This was the only picture in existence that had all five of them in it. It was taken right before Callie got pulled away to join her own family, against her will.

"What's the next one?" Callie asked. She couldn't look at that one anymore. She smiled at Tim and Arizona sitting in the bleachers of one of her softball games and smiled again at Barbara and Daniel sitting in the same bleachers in the next one.

As the fire burned, they continued to slowly flip through the pictures together, some eliciting more tears, others laughter. Arizona spent a good amount of time telling stories from the ones Callie wasn't a part of and they both enjoyed reliving the ones she was. When they were out, Arizona slid off the wood and crawled in the sand to sit in front of Callie, maneuvering herself between her legs with her back pressed against the brunette's front. She reached behind her and took Callie's arms, wrapping them around her middle, surrounding herself with her girlfriend, before settling back into her with a sigh. They didn't speak for a while, both staring into the dwindling fire, lost in their memories.

"I brought some music I thought you'd like to hear," Callie said, breaking their silence. She took her phone out of her pocket and held it up. "What do you think?"

"Sure." Arizona smiled softly when 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' came through the tiny speakers. "I remember this song."

"Mmhmm." Callie nodded as she smiled into Arizona's shoulder. She had hoped she'd remember.

"You sang it at your last concert I went to." Arizona remembered that Callie had been excited to be the only one chosen to do a song of her choosing as a solo.

"I did."

"But I was the only one who knew why, besides my parents."

"Yeah."

"And it made my mom cry." Arizona smiled at the memory. "I remember thinking that I found it funny that you'd throw up every time you'd have to give a two minute presentation in class, but you stood up there and sang in front of all those people and blew them all away-me included."

"I was just singing it to you. It was easy. No one else mattered."

"You did stare at me the whole time."

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I still can't."

"Will you sing for me again someday?"

"Someday."

Arizona closed her eyes, picturing in her mind the day Callie sang the words of this song to her with all that she had. "We really were in love, weren't we?"

"We really were," Callie agreed with a small smile.

"This should be the song we dance to first at our wedding." Arizona had no doubts that she was going to marry Callie one day. She was just waiting for her to ask, as promised.

"We can't."

"Why?" Arizona felt her heart sink.

"Because I want to try and sing it to you again and I can't do both at the same time." Callie used her hand to turn Arizona's head so she could see her face. "I love you just as much now as I did back then. No, more. I love you more now."

"I love you more now too." Arizona grinned before reaching behind her, capturing the nape of Callie's neck and pulling her down to kiss her. Without breaking apart, they were able shifted so Callie could join her at her level.

"We should get back," Callie said a against Arizona's lips. "We're already late for dinner and we still have a tree to decorate."

"No, I want to stay here alone with you." Arizona pushed forward for another kiss, but she was blocked. "Callie, please," she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry."

Callie swept Arizona's hair out of her eyes with one hand as she wiped her tears away with the thumb of her other. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arizona shook her head. "Everything is perfect right now. I'm really happy here and I don't want it to end."

"Okay, we can stay." Callie would face the consequences later.

"Really?" Arizona asked with a grin so wide, there was no way Callie was going to make her leave.

"Of course." Callie smiled back, rubbing her hands over the blonde's arms to keep her warm. The temperature had dropped dramatically since the sun went down and the fire was almost out. "Why don't you put another log on the fire while I text your mom?"

"Okay." Arizona crawled to the pile and added three of the biggest pieces of wood she could find, poking at them with a long stick. When she was satisfied, she made her way back into Callie's embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie asked once they were settled again.

"I was thinking that I really love my job and the life we're starting to build together in Seattle, but I don't think it gets any better than being here with you right now."

"I have to agree."

"Actually, we need marshmallows. Got any of those in that pocket?"

"No." Callie laughed. "I'll remember those for the next time though."

"You better." Arizona smiled when she felt Callie's lips on her cheek. Tearing her gaze away from the mesmeric flames, she turned her head, connecting their lips for a real kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Want to look at the pictures again?"

"Sure." Callie smiled and picked them up from the sand. She searched through them until she found the one with Arizona passed out over Tim's shoulder. "You really need to tell me more about this night," she insisted, making Arizona laugh and roll her eyes as she shook her head 'no', but she immediately started the story anyway.

As she watched and listened to Arizona tell every detail that she could remember from that crazy night, Callie couldn't tell if it was the fire or if it was her beautiful girlfriend's radiant smile that was warming her body from the inside out. Then Arizona laughed at something and Callie couldn't stop herself from abruptly ending her rambling with a passion fueled kiss that sucked the air out of both of them. She straddled her lap and grabbed her face, pulling her as close as humanly possible as she deepened the kiss even further. She suddenly needed to show Arizona how much she loved her in that moment, because she was sure she'd never loved her more.

"I love you too," Arizona whispered breathlessly against Callie's lips, receiving the brunette's message loud and clear, before kissing her again with ardor. She also couldn't remember ever loving Callie more than she did right then and wanted her to feel it.

After a few minutes, Callie pulled away from Arizona and looked deeply into her eyes. They smiled at each other and suddenly all the pain, struggle, and heartache they experienced didn't seem to exist anymore on that beach. The pure, innocent, honest, untainted love they once shared replaced it. The love they both desperately wanted to have back for so long. They knew now that it never really left. It was there, but in a different form they hadn't recognized until now. Wanting to feel closer to Arizona, Callie leaned in again. Wrapping their arms around each other in tight embraces, they resumed their kiss. But there was something seemed different about this one. In that moment, surrounded by nothing but each other and the sounds of the waves crashing, something shifted between them. Something neither woman could explain. Something huge.

* * *

**No secret Tim baby, if that's what you're thinking :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for sticking with me! I accidentally lied in the last chapter. There is still a little California time left after this one before Seattle. **

* * *

Callie glanced sideways at her girlfriend for what felt like the millionth time. They were standing outside of the Children's Hospital entrance of the UCLA Medical Center, staring up at the building in silence. Exactly like they had been for the last thirty minutes and she was afraid they were going to get security called on them if they didn't make some sort of move soon. They had arrived earlier after a long drive from Arizona's parents' that was mostly spent stuck in horrendous traffic. They were now supposed to be meeting Addison for lunch. Callie tried to be patient, but she was getting cranky from hunger and lack of caffeine. Needing to do something, anything, Callie reached out for Arizona's hand, but the blonde's remained limp.

"Arizona..."

"Shh. I'm thinking."

"We don't have to go in there. Addy can just meet us somewhere outside for lunch."

"No, I want to."

"Then let's go in. I'm hungry and in desperate need of some coffee," Callie said as she tugged on Arizona's hand. As soon as she took a step forward, Arizona ripped her hand away.

"I'm not ready."

Callie sighed. "Okay." She looked around again. The complex was large and bustling with people. Seattle Grace was nowhere near this magnitude or this shiny. Callie knew the reputation here, especially the Children's Hospital's and it was a surprise Arizona would give it up. She could do so much more here. A flash of blonde hair moving past her got her attention back. She looked up to see Arizona walking away from her towards the doors. "Arizona!"

"Hurry up!" Arizona yelled back without stopping or looking back. The doors slid open in front of her and she stepped in, pausing the second she was inside. Callie managed to catch up to her before she started walking again.

Arizona didn't know why she was so nervous about coming inside. It wasn't like every person she'd ever wronged would be waiting for her in the lobby with their pitch forks and torches. People come and go from here all the time. There was a good chance she wouldn't even see anybody she knew. Head held high, she took Callie's hand and headed straight for the NICU, dragging her girlfriend along behind her.

"Arizona!" Callie protested. They were moving so fast, she was stumbling. She was ignored and they kept moving past a brightly colored mural of a castle that turned into an 'under the sea' theme then a space theme. They turned down hall after hall and went up one flight of stairs. Callie wasn't sure she'd be able to make it out by herself if she had to. They burst through a door on the second floor and turned another corner.

"Dr. Robbins!"

They abruptly stopped, Callie running into the back of her girlfriend. If she wasn't so worried about Arizona, Callie would have found it comical.

"Dr. Robbins, what are you doing in my hospital?"

At the sound of the familiar accent again, Arizona swore under her breath and dropped Callie's hand before turning around slowly to give herself a chance to plaster a fake smile on her face. She had hoped she had imagined it. But no, sure enough, the physician-in-chief, Victor Hall, was standing behind them, a slight sneer on his lip. "Dr. Hall! It's great to see you," she lied and they both knew it.

"I'm sure it is," he said in a condescending tone, looking down his nose at the two women. "I do hope you're here to beg for your job back. I would take great pleasure in turning you down, since I never did find a reason to convince the board to fire you."

"How's your wife, Dr. Hall?" Arizona responded coolly, surprising Callie with the amount of ice in her eyes.

"If you're here to cause trouble, I won't hesitate to call security," he snarled.

Arizona didn't respond. Callie could feel the tension between them and it was making her incredibly uncomfortable. Arizona's fists were clenching and unclenching, telling Callie she was extremely agitated. She placed the palm of her hand on the blonde's lower back, rubbing it, in an attempt to calm her down. Arizona took a deep breath and leaned back into her. Callie was beyond confused. She made sure to stay next to Arizona, but wouldn't interfere unless she was needed.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Hall, but I have places to be," Arizona said as calmly as possible before turning with Callie to leave.

"It's 'Chief Hall'."

Arizona stopped and turned back around. "You are not my Chief."

"And thank god for that," he said before spinning around and leaving in the opposite direction.

Arizona seemed to deflate then.

"You slept with his wife, didn't you?" Callie asked softly. It wasn't in an accusing tone. It was almost... understanding in a way.

Arizona's shoulders slumped further as her hands flew to her hair. Pulling it as tight as she could, a low growl escaped her. Why, of all people, did they have to run directly into him. "I didn't know she was married and I certainly didn't know she was married to the chief. When I found out, I was livid and stopped it immediately. I actually kind of liked her too. When I wouldn't talk to her anymore, she got mad and threatened to tell him. And she did. Blamed me. Said I seduced her. He's given me trouble ever since."

"Is that part of why you left?" Callie wondered what other things Arizona hadn't told her.

"No. That was years before that. I wasn't going to let him drive me away. He backed off a little, but it was never the same. At least I was already an attending."

"I'm sorry, honey." Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's lower back, kissing her on the cheek as she pulled her closer. "I love you."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled. "I love you too."

"You're welcome." Callie smiled back with a laugh, kissing her cheek again. "Not that I have much say in the matter, but I love to do it."

Arizona drew in a quick breath and let it out slowly. "Let's go find Addy."

"Okay." Callie let the blonde pull her down another hall by her hand. Signs told her they were getting closer to the NICU area of the hospital.

"Where's Dr. Montgomery?" Arizona snapped at the first unsuspecting intern they came across. "I asked you a question," she said when he just stared at them with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know," he said, turning to get away from them as fast as possible. "I'll go find her."

"You do that."

"Arizona, be nice. I think that poor kid just pissed his pants."

"This place makes me crazy. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell him."

"I will if I see him."

"Adds!" Callie called out when she saw the familiar head of hair exiting what she assumed was a patient's room.

"Hey!" Addison grinned when she saw two of her favorite people. She had been so busy, she hadn't realized it was time for them to be there already. In fact, she was so busy, so wasn't going to get to leave as planned. She needed to be in surgery in five minutes. She dropped a chart in n passing intern's hands as she made her way to her friends, slowing her pace when she saw the looks on their faces. They both looked upset, especially Arizona. "Everything okay?" she asked as she gave each of them hugs.

"We ran into Hall," Arizona explained, knowing that's all Addison needed to hear to get it.

"Oh god. I'm sorry."

"Yeah..."

"So, not to make your afternoon even worse, I have to cancel lunch. I need to be in surgery like right now."

"That blows," Callie said, disappointed. She completely understood though, for obvious reasons.

"I'll be home tonight in time for dinner for sure though. Arizona, we can order from our place just like the good ole times."

"Do I even need to ask if you're stocked up on wine?"

"Pffft, please. When am I ever not?"

"True..." Arizona laughed. She'd admit it, it was a stupid question.

"Do you want the usual order? I can call it in before I leave here and then pick it up on the way home."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. Just making sure." Addison smiled. "I've missed having you around."

"I've missed you too. We'll have to double our order. We usually don't get enough and now we have a third," Arizona said, grinning at Callie as she put her hand on her back.

Callie grinned back. She was excited to get to be a part of Arizona and Addison's world. She felt like she'd already missed out on so much of the lives of the two women she loves the most.

"Do you still have my key?" Addison asked Arizona.

"Yeah, I brought it. It's in the car."

"Then I think we're all set. You know where everything is. I have you in the guest room downstairs, since it has its own attached bathroom. Please, make yourselves at home."

"No problem."

"Good. You guys sticking around here?"

Arizona turned to Callie. A silent conversation flowed between them, creeping Addison out. She'd heard of things like this, but never witnessed it. It was like finding Bigfoot and she was kind of scared. It seemed like forever before Arizona spoke again.

"We're pretty exhausted, so we're going to head straight to your place. I'll give Callie the grand tour here tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you two when I get home tonight then. Don't be naked when I get there."

"Not making any promises." Callie grinned cheekily. They were going to an empty house after having spent over a week under the same roof as Arizona's parents, who never ever once left them alone. Barbara Robbins was one clingy woman. They shouldn't be held responsible for their actions once they were finally alone.

"Just try to keep it in the bedroom, at least."

"Who do you think we are?"

"Just saying." Addison put her hands up, smirking as she started backing away. Turning, she looked back over her shoulder. "You kids be good now."

"Always are!" Callie said over own shoulder as Arizona dragged her away. And off they went again.

They only made it to the end of the hall.

"Dr. Robbins! Wait!"

"Oh my god." Arizona dropped Callie's hand and whipped around. She'd know that voice anywhere too, but she couldn't see the owner. "Callie..." she said as she gripped the brunette's forearm.

"What?" Callie was back to being beyond confused and was worried about what was going to come next. Arizona's eyes were darting around franticly.

"Arizona Robbins! I can't believe it."

Arizona whipped around again and jumped into the arms of an older, freakishly tall, corpulent man with white hair, who was dressed in the same dark red scrubs Addison had been wearing. He laughed a low deep contagious laugh that made Callie smile. Arizona was clearly excited to see this man.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Arizona said when he let her go.

"I'd say the same, but I'm still mad at you for leaving me here with these people," he half joked.

"Come to Seattle. I'll give you a job. Then I can boss you around."

"Heck no. I like my beaches and sun," he said, turning to the stranger who was smiling adoringly at the blonde.

"Oh, Callie!" Arizona reached behind her for her girlfriend's hand and pulled her forward. "This is my mentor, Dr. Lyle Goddard. He taught me everything I know."

"Well, not everything," he grinned, winking at Callie.

"Lyle, this," Arizona squeezed Callie's hand with one of the widest grins the brunette had ever seen, "is my wonderful, wonderful girlfriend, Dr. Callie Torres."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Goddard." Callie grinned. She'd heard that name before and meeting someone who was that important to her girlfriend was making her feel like her heart was going to burst.

"Please, it's Lyle." Lyle shook the brunette's hand. "It's my pleasure too."

"How's Drew? And the kids and grandkids?" Arizona asked.

"Exactly the same. All driving me crazy."

"Drew's his husband," Arizona explained to Callie. "They've been together like thirty years or something crazy like that."

"Ah." Callie smiled.

"Are you busy? Can you do coffee? I'd love to catch up."

"I can't. I'm supposed to be assisting Dr. Montgomery right now, but she told me you were here and on your way out. I had to come find you."

"Oh." Arizona was disappointed.

"You have my number. Use it before you leave. We'll figure something out."

"Okay, I definitely will."

"I'll see you two later. I look forward to hearing about the person who finally tied Arizona down and made her actually look happy about it."

Arizona just smiled proudly at Callie, who had to smile back. After a round of goodbyes, Lyle was gone and Arizona's mood had improved drastically.

"Let's hurry and get to Addy's," Arizona said. "I want you alone."

Callie nodded, letting Arizona pull her down the halls again. There was no way she was going to say no to that.

* * *

It was a good thing they didn't make any promises, because when they heard Addison's garage open, Callie's lips were definitely firmly wrapped around Arizona's clit, sucking as her fingers did the rest.

"Crap, Callie. Stop," Arizona said, pulling on her girlfriend's hair to get her off of her.

"No." She refused to leave Arizona hanging, because that's the kind of amazing girlfriend she was. They'd been in this same exact situation a hundred times before when Arizona's parents came home earlier than expect, which happened more often than not.

"Callie..." Arizona moaned as the brunette continued to work at a much faster pace. "Oh fuck... keep going."

Callie smirked inwardly. Like she was actually going to stop.

"Guys! I'm home and I have food!" Addison called into the house just as Arizona began to quiver under Callie's tongue, both holding their breaths to keep themselves silent as the blonde's orgasm swept through her. It's what they found worked the best. Breathing hard, Arizona tugged on the hair still in her hand to get the other woman to let off, smiling as she crawled up to kiss her.

"You know that she's going to know and that she's going to be mad at you, right?" Arizona whispered.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because she knows who the bad influence here is."

"Guys!" Addison called out again.

Callie kissed Arizona hard on the lips again before getting up, throwing on some clothes, and running into the bathroom to wash up. She came out in record time, leaning over the bed for another kiss. "I'll distract her, but I'm not sure for how long I can," she said before standing up, leaving Arizona alone and naked on the bed to gather herself.

"Hey Adds!" Callie grinned when she made it to the living room.

"Where were you and where is Arizona?"

"Bathroom and bathroom," Callie answered too quickly to sound convincing, but her friend didn't seem to notice.

"Can you go to the kitchen and grab us a bottle of wine and some glasses, please?" Addison asked as she unloaded the large bag of food onto her coffee table, since it was too cold outside.

"Sure..." Callie turned around in a full circle, looking between the few choices off halls and doors there were. This house had a weird set up. "Yeah, so, where is that, exactly?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Did Arizona not give you a tour?"

"She did. She showed me the front porch, the front door, the hallway, the guest room, and that is about as far as we got." Callie didn't even see the hallway that lead to the guest room, just bounced off the walls of it as they stumbled down it connected at the lips and wrapped in each other's arms. Their luggage was still where they had abandoned it by the front door. Having come in though the garage door, Addison hadn't notice that yet. Callie wasn't sure how to get out of that one. And she just remembered Arizona's shirt was somewhere between the front door and the guest room. Huh... she may have to go rescue her.

"I thought you were coming straight here?"

"We did..."

"That was like six hours ago!"

"We napped!"

"I hate you."

"Why do we hate Callie?" Arizona asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she came into the living room. She was wearing the same shirt as earlier. Sneaky. She walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Callie accepted an offered kiss from the blonde, grinning as she pulled away. They were so busy looking at each other they didn't notice Addison rolling her eyes at them. "She's jealous we're getting some and she isn't."

"Six hours!" Addison said again.

"We napped!" Arizona and Callie said in unison as they parted. Addison rolled her eyes again, the two other women noticing that time. Arizona picked up a random container and plopped on the couch. Opening it, she grinned when she found fresh spring rolls.

"I hate you both. I had one request! Was it really that hard to fulfill it?"

"We weren't naked when you got home," Callie pointed out.

"You were though."

"You can't prove anything."

"That proves me right there!"

"It does not!"

"Oh, you're denying it?"

"What are we eating?" Callie asked instead of answering.

"That's what I thought!" Addison said as she threw a sauce covered carrot from her container at Callie's head.

"Hey!" Callie was quick enough to catch it and wasted no time in throwing it right back.

"You bitch!" Addison gasped as it landed in her hair.

"You started it." Calle laughed as her friend made it worse by trying to get it out.

"Children, stop!" Arizona said, laughing too as she pulled Callie down on the couch next to her before she could do more damage. She had been enjoying watching them interact, but she didn't doubt they'd start a full blown food fight and she really wanted to eat it. They didn't have Thai as good as that place in Seattle.

"Okay, fine. I am jealous." Addison sat in an armchair across from her friends with a huff.

"Aww, someone's horny," Callie teased.

"I forgot how mean you were, Cal. Arizona spoiled me."

"Hey, I'm not mean!" Callie turned to her girlfriend. "Am I mean?"

"No, definitely not," Arizona grinned, kissing her cheek.

"See?" Callie stuck her tongue out, laughing when Arizona shoved it back in and leaned over to kiss her.

"God, what have I gotten myself into?" Addison couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up," Callie said. "We're adorable."

"And you get three more days of us," Arizona added.

"Yippee. Are you excited for the annual New Year's party tomorrow?" Addison asked.

"Do we have to?" Arizona groaned.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked. Addison has been throwing epic New Year's Eve parties as long as she'd known her. She was glad to know she continued the tradition in LA and Callie was excited to attend her first one there.

"It's just a lot of hospital people I probably don't want to see."

"Screw them. You and I are going to have fun together."

"We always have fun together."

"See? It won't be bad." Callie grinned as she bounced in her seat. "It's going to be so much fun."

Callie's excitement was contagious and Arizona mirrored her grin. "Okay, I trust you."

* * *

"Arizona! Where's my jewelry bag?!" Callie yelled to be heard over the running water Arizona was showering under.

"It's in here on the counter!"

"Why?" she asked as she entered the bathroom.

"I wanted to borrow some earrings."

"Not the pearl drop ones."

"Yeah, is that okay?" Arizona asked, poking her shampoo covered head outside of the shower curtain.

"Yeah, that's fine." Callie sighed when the blonde shut the curtain again. She'd just wear different ones. Arizona liked hoops better on her anyway. She dug through the choices until she found what she wanted and leaned against the counter as she bounced them in her palm. "So, who exactly are you nervous about seeing tonight?"

"Umm..." Arizona frowned as she rinsed her hair. Really? She asks that now?

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." Callie wanted to kick herself. They had ended up staying in all day, relaxing and helping Addison with party prep. Arizona had been extra quiet for most of it. It was for a reason and Callie wanted to know what to be prepared for.

"Okay."

"You almost done?"

"Almost."

"Okay, because people are supposed to be here really soon."

"I know, Callie." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Don't snap at me. I'm just saying."

"I didn't snap. You'll know when I snap."

"That was definitely snapping." Callie grabbed her necklace off the sink where she had left it before her shower and hastily left the bathroom.

Arizona came out ten minutes later wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging around her face. She stopped short when she saw Callie standing at the mirror above the dresser putting on her earrings. She was wearing black pants and a tight red sweater that showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," Callie said with a small smile, there eyes meeting in the reflection.

"Guys! People are here!" Addison yelled through the door, knocking loudly. "I swear to god if you're naked, I'm finding new best friends."

"I should get out there." Callie ran her hand through her hair one more time before turning around.

"Yeah."

"Don't be too long, okay? I don't know these people." Callie pecked the blonde's lips before opening the door.

"I won't." Arizona sighed as she watched Callie go, trying to decide if she should jump out the window or not. Sighing again, she went back to the bathroom to try and do something with her hair.

It was over an hour before Arizona emerged from the bedroom and the party was in full swing. She looked around the room at the happily chatting guests, recognizing a few. It always amazed her how many people could fit into Addison's house comfortably. Trays of champagne and food went by her as she nervously smoothed out the low-cut cobalt sweater she had settled on. Out of nowhere Callie appeared at her side with a glass of wine and a smile. Arizona smiled back tentatively, sure she was in trouble and about to get yelled at. But Callie just kissed her and handed her the wine. "You look beautiful, as always," Callie whispered in her ear as she draped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for another kiss.

Arizona had never been more grateful for her girlfriend in her life. "Thank you."

"Your friends are kind of boring."

Arizona laughed. "They're just not your friends."

"So true." Callie looked around. Hers were way more fun.

"I actually didn't have too many friends. I kind of was focused on surgery and other things."

"Ah. Well, Addison introduced me to some people, but I can't remember them. Then I kind of hid in the kitchen with a bottle of wine. Crowds are really not my thing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I promise." Callie grabbed another glass of wine that was going by them on a tray. As she took a sip, she noticed a tall brunette woman approaching them. "Incoming," she whispered.

"Crap," Arizona breathed.

"Hey Arizona. I heard you were back."

"I'm not. I'm just visiting." Arizona smiled, only Callie knowing it was fake. She didn't offer anything else.

"I'm Callie." Callie pulled Arizona closer. She didn't like the way the stranger was looking at her like she was meat. "Her girlfriend."

"Oh." The disappointment written all over her face was obvious. "I'm Megan. Arizona and I used to... work together."

"Fun story. Move along." Callie smiled sweetly and waved her hand in a shooing motion.

When she was gone, Arizona turned into Callie, who wrapped her arms around her protectively. "You're hot when you're possessive."

"I'm hot all the time."

Arizona chuckled into Callie's chest. "True," she agreed, pulling away. "I need more wine."

"Here, have mine. Another one will be by in about fifteen minutes. I timed them."

"Roooobbins! Heeeey!" a woman yelled from across the room, making everyone turn her way.

"Hey, Maya." Arizona smiled genuinely and waved.

"Don't tell Addison, but we're going to set up a game of darts outside. She says it's not classy, but whatever. You should come join. You're the only one worth playing, since it's actually a challenge."

"I think I'm going to stay here for now."

"Suit yourself." Maya shrugged before leaving through the patio doors.

"Okay, who was that?"

"That would be one of my old residents," Arizona laughed. "She's kind of crazy, but alway interesting to have in the OR."

"Addy lets anyone in, doesn't she?"

"It's an open invite, yes."

"What do you want to do?" Callie was bored. This party wasn't at all like what they used to be. Probably because the crowd was older, because they were older and that sucked.

Arizona shrugged. "There are a few people here I'd like you to meet, if you're up for it."

"Of course." Callie caught another glass of wine with one hand and took Arizona's with her other. "Let's do it."

They spent the next hour wandering around the different rooms chatting with various people who all seemed genuinely happy to see Arizona. Callie met more of Arizona's residents, who all insisted the blonde was their favorite attending ever and voiced their displeasure of how she disappeared on them without a word. Even though she was happy to see most of them, Arizona's demeanor got less and less sunshiny the more she had to apologize and try to explain herself. Callie kept telling her she didn't have to, but it was Arizona. They also had another run in with a woman who was obviously interested in something more than a hello and they hadn't seen Addison all night.

"Let's take a break," Callie suggested, handing Arizona another glass of wine. It was like magic how they appeared out of nowhere. The party's only redeeming quality.

"Yes, please."

"Why don't we steal a bottle and go lock ourselves in our room for the rest of the night. I'm over this. Come out for the ball drop and then go back in."

"I'm loving that idea." Arizona smiled, pushing up on the balls of her feet to kiss Callie. As soon as their lips met, they moaned into each other as hands started wandering. They really needed to get to their room.

"Arizona?"

Arizona froze, her heart actually stopping. God, this party was like the worst episode of 'This is Your Life' ever. She tore her lips from Callie, turning to face the very last person she wanted to see on this trip or ever again.

"Rebecca," Arizona said hesitantly. She didn't know what else to say.

Callie's eyebrows shot up at that, moving Arizona over slightly to get a better look at who the voice belonged to. Her eyebrows raised even further when she saw her. Pixie cut bleach blonde hair, fake tan, super slim, short, blue-eyed, and pretty much the exact opposite of Callie... interesting. She was wearing a short, low-cut, form fitting dark green dress. An odd choice for the cold evening. Callie could admit she was very good looking, but so not someone she'd expect Arizona to be attracted to. Like, at all.

"Dr. Montgomery told me you'd be here," Rebecca said after a long awkward pause, taking a step closer.

"She what?" Arizona's jaw dropped. She felt a little hurt by her best friend for a split second before realizing there was no way Addison would betray her like that. "No, I don't believe you."

"Okay, I was eavesdropping. She was really excited that you were here and telling Dr. Noohri about it. She didn't see that I was there."

Callie frowned as she stared at the stranger incredulously. That sounded a little stalkerish.

"So, are you coming back?"

"No. I'm just visiting my friend with my girlfriend."

"Do you think you'll ever come back?"

"Just to visit."

"Oh... It's just that I really like you and your leaving didn't make me stop liking you."

"I'm sorry, but you and I are never going to happen again. I already told you that. It's not going to change," Arizona tried to let her down as gently as possible. "And, most important, I'm very happily in love with someone else."

"Can we at least talk about this? I lied. I didn't just like you, I loved you, Arizona. Even if you did hurt me more than anyone else ever has, I just can't give up that easily. I'm willing to forgive you."

"I'm right here, you know," Callie spoke up, but the was completely ignored. "I'm the girlfriend by the way. The one she just said she was happily in love with." That at least got her a quick glance from the shorter blonde before her eyes refocused on Arizona, who just stood there frozen staring back at her. Putting her hand on her girlfriend's arm, Callie leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Babe, do you want to get out of here?"

That seemed to snap Arizona out of whatever stupor she was in and she shook her head to try and clear it. "Yeah, I want to go to our room."

"Let's go then." Callie took the blonde's hand and tried to gently tug her away from Rebecca. The nurse looked like she was on the verge of tears and had yet to say anything more.

"I'm sorry, Becs," Arizona said sincerely, stopping Calle from pulling her away. She just couldn't leave it like that. "I really am. About everything. I never meant to..." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Can you at least be honest with me?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever even like me or was I just a good and convenient lay?"

"I liked you a lot."

"You know what I mean. Like, actually really liked me."

Arizona had less than a second to make a choice. She could lie to spare her feelings or do what she said and be honest with her. She deserved that at least, didn't she? She sighed as she shook her head no.

"People talk, you know. People told me about you and said it would never work. But you said you'd be my girlfriend. You made me feel special and I really thought I was. Every single day I defended you. Told everyone whatever crazy stories they were spreading around weren't true. Now you're telling me that seven months was all a lie?"

"I was always as honest as I could be with you about my intentions," Arizona said in a voice that was almost robotic. Callie wondered just how many times she's said that same exact thing to other women.

"Everyone was right. What kind of cold, heartless person are you?" Rebecca asked venomously, making Arizona immediately drop her gaze to her feet. She's asked herself that same question a million times and she never found an answer. "Seriously, you're like some monster who's not even capable of human emotions."

The unmistakable sound of an open palm connecting with a cheek made Arizona snap her head back up. Her mouth fell open in shock when she saw Rebecca clutching her face. Her eyes shifted to Callie, who looked equally as shocked with her hand frozen in mid air. Rebecca turned and hurried away from them without another word, the two other women silently watching her go until she turned a corner out of their sight.

"Callie, I had that under control. She didn't deserve that at all."

"I know you did, but no one gets to call you names and she doesn't get to accuse you of things when she knows nothing about you."

"People always say things they don't mean when they're hurting, which she is. All because of me."

"You're defending her right now? Really?"

Arizona threw her hands in the air. "This is insane," she said as she walked away.

"Arizona!" Callie called after her, looking around. She hadn't realized how much of a scene they had caused. Great. She lowered her head and hurried after her. After searching the downstairs area, Callie finally found Arizona talking to Addison on the back porch. Sighing, she headed towards the women.

"So... why are we upset?" Addison asked Arizona as Callie approached.

"She's mad that I slapped that ex of hers," Callie answered.

"You did what now?" Addison asked, mouth agape.

"She said some horrible things to my girlfriend and it just happened. I don't know how."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Callie couldn't just let me handle it."

"I just said I didn't mean to do it!"

"She should be the one getting to slap me! I deserve it. She didn't."

"What? You want to go find her so she can take a shot at you and we can call it even?"

"Yes!"

"Have you lost your mind?! If she thinks about touching you, I'll put her in the hospital she works in."

"Do you even hear yourself, Callie?"

"Do you?" Callie retorted.

"Um, guys," Addison whispered, glancing around at the curious eyes watching them. "Maybe you should take this elsewhere."

"Fine," Arizona said before taking off in the direction down the steps and across the beach, Callie running after her.

"Arizona, you're not being fair again! You get mad at yourself and take it out on me. You always used to do that and I used to just take it."

"Then take it!" Arizona yelled over her shoulder without stopping.

"No!" Callie caught up to Arizona and grabbed her wrist, causing her to whip around. "No," she said again in a whisper. She used her free hand to wipe a tear from the blonde's face. "No."

"Please let me go." Arizona was embarrassed, overwhelmed with everything, and wanted to be alone. She tried to pull away, but Callie kneeled down and pulled her down to the sand with her. "Callie! Stop!" she protested, struggling to get up. She ended up on her butt with sand in her very expensive boots.

"You're going to stay there and you're going to talk to me," Callie said, straddling her outstretched legs. "I am the one person in this entire world who comes closest to fully understanding you, what you've been through, and what you think you've done. Don't push me away."

"You're seriously sitting on me right now?" Arizona asked, incredulous.

"Sure looks like it, doesn't it?"

Leaning forward, Arizona sighed as she rested her forehead against Callie's chest. "I'm so sorry," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know."

"I really didn't want to hurt her."

"I know."

"What do I do? I have to fix this."

"You already did it. If she can look at the bigger picture and accept your apology, then great. If not, then she will remain unhappy. You and I will be ridiculously happy and in love still either way."

"I guess."

"You guess?" Callie asked, lightly teasing.

"Not on the ridiculously happy and in love part. I don't doubt that."

"Good."

"I can't believe you actually hit her."

"Yeah... I should probably find her and apologize."

"Will you?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm sorry. I still maintain that I have no idea how it happen. It just made me so mad hearing her say that to you."

"It's okay."

"You believe what she said, don't you?"

Arizona hesitated before nodding.

Callie nodded too. She knew it. Hell, she'd felt it. Arizona made her see she was wrong though. She leaned forward, placing her hands on Arizona's cheeks before bringing their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona smiled.

"You are not those things, Arizona. Nor were you ever," Callie said firmly.

"You don't know that. You weren't here."

"I do know that. Don't let her get to you. We've come so far and she's just one person. One person who feels like she's been scorned and who isn't thinking clearly as a result. Everyone loves you. I love you. You are not a monster. You are not cold. You are most definitely not heartless. You have the best heart I know. I fell in love with it a long time ago and still love it now. It hasn't changed at all."

"I know I'm not." Arizona sighed heavily. "I just forget sometimes."

"And I'll always be here to remind you, okay?"

Arizona nodded. "When Tim died, I had no one to do that. I was very lost."

"Neither did I. Not until you came back into my life." Callie sighed.

"You really are the only person who truly gets me."

Callie nodded, smiling. She was trying, at least. "Good thing you like me, huh?"

"A little bit." Arizona laughed.

"Why didn't you talk about this when I was having my meltdown?"

"I thought I was fine. I put it all behind me. I didn't think I'd ever come back here. When I left, I was leaving for good. Then we did come back and it was like I was being inundated so fast after having blocked it from my mind. I wasn't prepared."

"I'm glad we came."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I needed it. I think I needed you to see it."

"I think I needed to see it too." The amount of personality changes Callie had seen in her girlfriend since coming to California were making her head spin. Seattle Arizona was more like the Arizona Callie once knew. This version of her wasn't her at all and it pained Callie to know that this was how she spent the majority of her life. She needed to see it though to get a full understanding of her and her feelings for the blonde haven't changed a bit. In fact, after seeing the full version of Arizona, Callie was sure she loved her even more.

"You still love me the same?" Arizona asked, eyes wide.

"No," Callie said, shaking her head.

"You're going to say you love me more, aren't you?"

"Yup," Callie smiled, "because it's true."

"I'm so happy you got your old mushiness back." Arizona smiled. She loved the way Callie could make her feel. All warm and fuzzy and not cold. Showing her that she was definitely capable of human emotion.

Callie grinned wider as she took in Arizona's smile and their surroundings. They were alone on the beach, the sound of the ocean and music from the party surrounding them. It reminded Callie of Christmas Eve, only a week earlier, and of that intense moment they had shared. Again, Callie had never loved Arizona more.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked.

"Us."

"Must be good with that smile on your face."

Callie just leaned in, kissing Arizona softly before sitting back again, her eyes catching a sparkle around the blonde's neck. "Close your eyes and put out your hand," she whispered, smiling wider when Arizona immediately did so without question. She reached around the blonde's neck and unclasped the chain around her neck. Taking the ring off, she set it in Arizona's open palm and closed her hand in a fist between her own two hands. "I want you to picture the night I gave you this."

"Okay?"

"You promised to be mine forever."

"I did." Arizona smiled. "I am."

"And I promised that I'd always love you, take care of you, protect you, and cherish you. And that our life together will be full of happiness and love and that I'd stick by your side no matter what."

"Yeah..." Arizona swallowed hard to fight back tears as she dropped her head. She felt Callie's finger on her chin, lifting her head.

"Look at me, Mariposa." Callie smiled when those eyes she loved so much found hers. "When I made those promises, I didn't really understand what they truly meant. I was just a kid who thought she knew everything and thought she was invincible. I know now though. Do you remember what else I promised?"

Arizona nodded with a small smile. She remembered that night like it was yesterday.

Callie hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I bought you that bigger ring."

"You did?" Arizona asked with watery eyes.

"I did." Callie grinned as she opened Arizona's hand and picked up the old butterfly ring. She held it between her thumb and forefinger as she stared down at it, trying to come to a decision. She looked up to find Arizona watching her closely. "I find myself falling in love with you over and over again on a daily basis, just like I used to."

"Me too." Arizona didn't know what else to say. Callie had always been so much better at expressing her feelings, so she let her.

"I love that you love me. It takes a very special person to." Callie smiled, her own eyes watering. She looked back down at the ring. "I hated myself for so long. I felt like I always messed everything up. I never understood what the hell was wrong with me. I don't feel that way with you though. You make me feel like I'm worth something."

"You are."

"I know that now." Callie lifted her eyes again, meeting Arizona's and smiling. "Even if it was a little hard, I've been having a really good vacation with you so far."

"Me too."

"I don't want it to end."

"Me either." Arizona felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She could tell Callie was trying to decide something and had an idea of what it was. This was torture. She wished Callie would just say what she was really thinking.

Callie sighed as she readjusted herself in her position still in Arizona's lap. "I really love you."

"I really love you too."

Callie nodded and looked around them. They were still alone. "This isn't how I planned it. I really wanted to wait and a marriage proposal really shouldn't come as a result of a argument," she started slowly, "but I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more in my life at the moment than to be your wife."

Arizona's eyes widened, she stopped breathing, and her heart was about to burst. Was Callie asking what she thought she was asking? Or was she just thinking out loud?

"I don't even have the real ring. It's hidden away in my office in Seattle." Callie held up the butterfly ring. "This could always serve as my place holder again though."

"Callie..." Arizona practically whined when she didn't continue. Callie grinned at her, her eyes twinkling in a way Arizona hasn't seen in a long, long time.

"It's kind of perfect though, isn't it? New Year's Eve. A new year. New beginnings. Sitting here alone together on the beach. After all these years. After everything."

Arizona nodded. She didn't think it could get more perfect.

Callie shifted the ring to her other hand. "You know, I showed Tim this months before I gave it to you. I was so excited about it. I couldn't keep it to myself. I had to tell someone. He was the only one I trusted besides you."

"Really?" Arizona wanted to scream. "He never told me that."

"Yup. That day we all went to the beach right after you dyed your hair. Right before you demanded I get you ice cream."

"I didn't demand. You offered."

"I know. I would have done anything for you. I still will." Callie sighed. "I'd die for you and, in a way, I think I kind of did."

"What do you mean?"

"I always felt more alive with you around. When I lost you, I wasn't the same. No matter how hard I tried to get her back, that Callie was gone. I liked her, but I forgot about her after a while. Then you came back into my life and she came back too. I didn't realize I missed her as much as I missed you. It's kind of hard to explain."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah?"

Arizona nodded. "I like who I am better with you too."

Callie leaned in and loosely wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck as she softly kissed her lips. She felt the blonde's arms slide around her waist and scooted in as close as she possibly could without breaking their kiss. A few minutes slipped by before Callie couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled back just enough to be able to see into her girlfriend's eyes. "I really want to marry you. I always have."

"I want to marry you too."

"So, you will? You'll marry me?"

"Are you asking?"

"I know we haven't been back together for that long and we've missed out on so much of each others lives, but I think all those lost years seem so insignificant compared to the next sixty I will get to spend with you as my wife. If you'll have me. I love you. More than anything. More than I ever thought possible. When it's right, it's right and it's so stupid to wait any longer. I've already waited seventeen years. I think that's long enough." Callie took a deep breath. Grinning to match her gorgeous girlfriend's smile, she held up the ring still in her hand. "Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

"Are you kidding?" Arizona said without hesitation, grabbing the ring out of Callie's hand and slipping it on as far as it would go on her left ring finger.

"Good. That's good," Callie said as she started to cry. She looked up from the ring on Arizona's finger and saw that she had started to cry too. "Are we supposed to be crying right now?"

"I don't know," Arizona laughed as she wiped the brunette's tears that were steaming down her face. "I've never done this before."

"Me either."

"I'm just really happy."

"Me too. You have no idea."

"I think I do, actually."

"Wow." Callie sighed happily as she brushed the back of her finger across Arizona's cheek.

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"I don't know." Arizona laughed, wiping more tears from her face. She felt like a fountain.

They both turned their heads toward Addison's when they heard loud cheering.

"Crap, I think we missed the countdown," Callie pouted. It was probably stupid, but she had been looking forward to that.

"Calliope, look!" Arizona pointed out towards the ocean, where, far off in the distance, fireworks were lighting the night sky.

"Would you believe me if I said I planned that?"

"I'll pretend to."

"That's why I love you." Callie grinned, wrapping her hands around the back of Arizona's neck, both leaning forward. Their lips met in a long, loving kiss "I really don't think I can wait to be your wife."

"I know."

"Let's do it tomorrow."

"Do what?"

"Go get married."

"But we can't."

"Why not? The most important people in our lives are here. Your parents and Addy. They're all I care about being there. We could do it right here on the beach."

"What about your family?"

"I-" Callie stopped short, blinking rapidly. She was so used to not having to think about family, that she had forgotten to remember them. "I would like to have Cam, Brandon, and the twins there."

"And your mom and sister?"

"Yeah, I guess." Callie didn't think they deserved to be there, but she was trying to be better about including them in her life.

"I call Addy as my maid of honor!"

"Hey! You can't just call her! She was mine first."

"Too bad. You were too slow."

"She has to be mine. I was hers in her wedding."

"Not uh. Nice try." Arizona grinned. Callie would give her her way eventually. She usually did.

"But I don't have anyone else who I'd want to stand with us."

"Neither do I."

"That's sad..."

"I alway thought we'd be fighting over Tim."

"What if we do it so it's just us up there?"

"Addy won't let that happen."

Callie nodded in agreement. That was so true. "She can officiate."

Arizona thought for a moment. "That's actually perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" Callie grinned. "We don't really have to figure all this out right now."

"I know." Arizona grinned, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and laying back, pulling the brunette down with her. They moaned against each other as their lips met. Arizona encircled Callie's waist with her legs, gasping and breaking their kiss when she started to grind against her. "God, you feel good."

"Let's to back to Addy's. I want to consummate this engagement," Callie said with a wide grin as she climbed off Arizona before helping her up. After they brushed each other off, Callie took Arizona's hand and started pulling her towards their friend's house.

"Calliope, wait," Arizona said, tugging on the brunette's hand to stop her, turning her around.

"What?"

Arizona stepped forward with a grin before lightly pressing her lips against her fiancée's "Happy New Year."

Wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, Callie lifted her off the ground and spun her around, making the blonde giggle. Grinning, Callie stopped, put her down, and kissed her deeply, both sighing happily against each other's lips. "Happy New Year," she whispered before resuming their kiss, it growing more passionate the longer they stood wrapped in each other's embraces, both thinking that it was going to be a very happy new year indeed.


	24. Chapter 23: Part One

**First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long on this. I've been super busy working, visiting, getting real married, and stuff. **

**Just disregard whatever I said before, because I completely forgot about what I wanted to do with this chapter when I said no more teenager flashbacks. Derp. My mind is all over the place lately. **

**And to fit everything I wanted to fit in to this chapter without dragging it on and on and on, it is a two parter. Here's part one. Part two will be delayed. Not quite done with it yet. Almost, so it won't take a freaking month for me to update again. Most of the progress happens in the next part though. This one is kinda just fluff and stuff. We like fluff and stuff, right?**

* * *

_"Zona!" _

_"Ow! What?!" Arizona scowled at her brother across the dining room table as she reached her hand down to rub her shin where he had kicked her unnecessarily hard. _

_"Mom's asked you the same question three times."_

_"Huh?" Arizona shifted her eyes to her mom, who had a look of a cross between concern and irritation on her face. Arizona then turned her head to the left and saw Callie blinking back at her and shrugging, just as lost as she was. They gave each other small smiles before going back to poking at their plates of French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage like they had been doing since the start of the family's weekly mandatory Sunday morning breakfast. _

_"What on earth has gotten into you two this morning?" Barbara asked the girls when she was unintentionally ignored again. _

_"Hmm?" It was Callie's turn to look up at the older woman. Getting easily distracted by her girlfriend's heady gaze, she grinned at her, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest when Arizona emulated her smile. Forgetting there was a question, they both returned to staring at their breakfasts with the grins still on their faces. _

_"Arizona Robbins!" Barbara snapped. _

_Arizona's eyes watered as she tried to fight back an inconveniently timed yawn, that triggered a yawn from Callie. _

_"Oh for gods sake," Barbara said, dropping her fork with a loud clang against her plate, setting off a chain reaction around the table. _

_Arizona and Callie jumped. _

_Tim smirked into his cup of orange juice, happy that he wasn't the one in trouble at the breakfast table for once. _

_Daniel looked between the kids over the top of his newspaper before folding it and setting it on the table in front of him. _

_"Arizona, your mother is talking to you. You better have a good reason as to why you're disrespecting her."_

_"We're just tired, Dad." Arizona yawned again. _

_"Yeah, I bet you are," Tim muttered, earning himself his own kick in the shin. He was unsure if it came from Arizona or Callie, since they both had fixed glares on him warning him of his impending death if he opened his mouth again. _

_"What does that mean?" Barbara asked, looking directly at Callie. She knew she'd be the only one of the three children who wouldn't dare lie to her. _

_"We were just up later than normal."_

_"Doing what?"_

_Callie stopped breathing. There was no way she could answer that question honestly, but she didn't want to lie either. If she did, Barbara would know right away anyway. Callie was the worst liar. So, she panicked. _

_"Just talking," Arizona answered for her, allowing her to breath again. _

_Barbara narrowed her eyes at the two girls. They looked incredibly guilty. She glanced at Tim, who looked positively delighted before returning her focus back to the couple. _

_"You two know I'm not stupid, right?"_

_"Of course you're not," Callie said. _

_"Callie," Arizona warned. It was obviously a trap. Her girlfriend turned to her and frowned. Arizona raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Callie nodded and mentally zipped her mouth shut before she said too much. A year in and they already mastered how to communicate without words. Barbara and Daniel were having a similar interaction across the table. Tim rolled his eyes and started stabbing at his food. He hated not being included. _

_"What was so important that you had to stay up and talk about it all night?" Barbara eventually asked. Like she said, she wasn't stupid. Her daughter and Callie told them about year ago, if she remembered correctly, that they were a couple and they were both almost adults. She knew darn well the two were having sex and was as okay with that as she could be. What she was not okay with was being ignored and lied to and decided torturing and embarrassing them could be a fun payback. _

_"Our future," Arizona replied, her eyes showing a hint of defiance. She knew exactly what the older woman was up to. _

_"Oh? What about it?" Barbara challenged, making Arizona smile. She was not going to let her mother win this. _

_"Arizona, don't," Callie hissed. She somehow knew exactly want her girlfriend was going to do. _

_"We were having sex, Mother, and we're not ashamed of it, so you can stop trying to embarrass us now. It's not going to work," Arizona said in a sugary sweet tone of voice she knew would anger Barbara even more. _

_"Arizona!" Callie, Barbara, and Daniel admonished in unison followed by a cacophony of utensils hitting plates. _

_"What?" Arizona asked as innocently as possible. "It's true." _

_"Your dad is right there," Callie said in a harsh whisper. He was probably going to kill her now for touching his daughter. Taking a risk, she glanced at him, relaxing a little when she saw he was clearly pretending this conversation wasn't happening. _

_"So? I'm pretty sure it's not a secret at this point." _

_"It's not," Barbara confirmed. _

_Groaning, Callie dropped her face into her hands and started mumbling to herself in Spanish. Even after spending the better part of a year with the family and as much as she loved them all, she still wasn't used to them. They were not normal. Then again, what family was? Certainly not her own. _

_At Callie's groan, Tim couldn't help the loud bark of laughter that escaped his mouth. This breakfast kept getting better and better. He ducked to avoid the slice of toast that came flying at his head from Arizona and laughed even harder. _

_"You have horrible aim, Little Sis. Maybe you should take some pitching lessons from your girl-" Tim was shut up by a piece of sausage that smacked him hard right on the mouth. It hurt surprisingly bad for a soft piece of meat. He rubbed his mouth as he looked indignantly at Callie, who smirked back at him. "What the hell, Cal?!"_

_"Timothy!" Barbara scolded. "Language!"_

_"Why am I in trouble? They're the ones throwing food, disrespecting the sacred Sunday family breakfast, and doing things in your house you made it very clear we're not allowed to do."_

_"You're not allowed to do," Barbara corrected._

_"What?!" Tim squeaked. "That is not fair!"_

_"You're not in a long-term committed relationship. We've all talked about this."_

_"A year is not long-term and I'm eighteen. I can do whatever I want."_

_"You're also out of high school. Feel free to move out and make your own rules, but under our roof you live by ours."_

_"But-"_

_"Nope," Barbara interrupted. "Discussion over. This is not appropriate breakfast conversation."_

_Arizona and Callie laughed quietly to themselves, both picking up their forks again and taking healthy bites of their eggs before exchanging smug smiles. They really could do no wrong. _

_"And what are you two laughing at?" Barbara asked. "I can always change the rules and then what? I also have no problem buying bunk beds for Tim's room so Arizona could move in there with him. That way you two would be separated and then who'd be laughing?"_

_"Again, why am I the one being punished?" Tim asked. _

_"Wouldn't stop us anyway," Arizona mumble. "Ow!" That time the kick to her leg came from her left. She turned to scowl at Callie, who gave her a look that told her she was in heaps of trouble the next time they were alone. She really didn't blame her. She leaned over and whispered promises to Callie to make up for it. The brunette nodded and smiled and Arizona sat back in her chair. She popped a grape in her mouth before moving to fix her hair that had fallen. _

_"Arizona, what is that on your finger?" Daniel asked when he saw his daughter lift her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. He had been trying to ignore the happenings at the breakfast table for the most part, there were things he really didn't want or need to know, but he couldn't ignore something like that on a rather significant finger. _

_Arizona's hand froze in the air. Chewing slowly, she glanced at her girlfriend before lowering it to her lap, where she had been keeping it most of the morning. She looked at Callie again and swallowed. "Um, it's a ring. Callie gave it to me last night for our one year anniversary."_

_"A year already?" Barbara grinned. "Congratulations."_

_"Thanks, Mom," Arizona said with a smile, Callie doing the same. Daniel wasn't as happy. _

_"It better not be an engagement ring," he said. "You are far too young for marriage."_

_"Dad!"_

_"It's just a promise ring, Mr. Robbins," Callie said before Arizona said something to get them into even more trouble. _

_Daniel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Did you just 'Mr. Robbins' me?"_

_"Colonel," Callie corrected herself, eyes wide._

_Daniel nodded. Not once has Callie ever called him that. He usually insisted on Daniel, but he was going to have it stand until the ring situation was cleared up. _

_"I am going to marry Arizona one day," Callie continued, "but I agree that we're too young now. This was just to hold my place so I can ask her first later. Like dibs." _

_"Hey!" Arizona did not realize that was part of the deal. "That's not how it works!" _

_"I don't think you fully understand what a promise like that means, Callie," Daniel said, ignoring his daughter. _

_"It's just a ring, Dad," Arizona said, but was ignored again. She had to admit she was a bit taken aback by his demurral. He had always been one of their biggest supporters. _

_"I do understand the significance of it and I didn't make the decision to buy it for her lightly. I am proud to have your daughter as my girlfriend and I do plan on being with her for the rest of our lives. I wanted more of a commitment than just words. I wanted her to wear something to show the world that she's mine. To show everybody just how much I do love her. And having her agree to wear it shows everyone how much she loves and is committed to me too. So, yes, I get it." Callie turned to her girlfriend. "It is not just a ring. It's everything, Arizona. It's a never ending and unbreakable circle, meaning my devotion to you is eternal. If you don't get that or don't agree, I'd much rather you take it off now."_

_"No," Arizona said as she grabbed Callie's hand. "I do get what it means. I want to wear it. More than anything."_

_"I still don't know if I like it." Daniel continued to stare at Callie, making her gulp and look to Barbara, her eyes pleading for help. _

_"Daniel, don't be irrational," Barbara said. "You know they're good for each other and that they have good heads on their shoulders."_

_"I do know that."_

_"Then what's the issue? So what if they want to get married now or in ten years? It's all the same."_

_"No, it's not. They are too young to be making such big life decisions."_

_"It's just a-" Callie started, but Barbara shot her a look saying to be quiet she had it under control. _

_"Your grandparents got married at sixteen and eighteen and they just celebrated their sixty-third anniversary. You always say you look up to them. Remember that, Daniel?"_

_"We can totally beat that," Callie leaned over and whispered to her girlfriend, tuning the adults out. _

_"For sure," Arizona agreed with a grin and nod. "Easily."_

_"We already got one year down."_

_"Sixty-two more of those? I'm so in."_

_"The real world won't be as easy as that."_

_"It's going to be exciting."_

_"We have to be realistic. It's probably going to be really hard."_

_"But we'll get through it. Even when I don't like you and everything is not going our way for a minute, I promise to still love you."_

_Callie smiled. "I promise too."_

_"Girls!"_

_Arizona and Callie jumped and looked up, utterly confused as to why Barbara was yelling at them again. _

_"This is getting ridiculous. Tim, switch spots with your sister."_

_"Why? So they can make goo-goo eyes at each other from across the table?"_

_Barbara pursed her lips as she thought that plan over before snapping her fingers in Arizona's face. "Up," she ordered as she stood up herself. _

_"I'm not a dog," Arizona protested. When her mom clenched her jaw, she knew she meant serious business and immediately stood up with her plate. _

_Barbara pointed to her empty seat. "Sit."_

_"Still not a dog," Arizona mumbled as she did as she was told. _

_"What was that, honey?"_

_"Nothing," Arizona growled through gritted teeth. _

_"That's what I thought." Barbara took her new seat next to Callie and leaned forward, blocking the view the girls had of each other. "There, now we can finish our family meal together."_

_The five of them went back to eating in silence for a few minutes before Barbara spoke up again, continuing their conversation from earlier. _

_"Besides, Daniel, Callie promised me they wouldn't get married until after med school about six months ago. She knows better than to break a promise to her future mother-in-law. So, that's that. End if discussion."_

_Arizona's head snapped up from where she was pouting into her plate. "She did?" _

_"She did."_

_"Calliope, you wanted to marry me then?" Arizona asked, grinning. _

_"Um..." Callie blushed as she looked around the table. All four Robbins had their eyes glued to her. "I've actually wanted to marry you since our first date." _

_"Oh." Arizona beamed, her smile lighting up the entire room. "I really don't care when you ask, I'll say yes."_

_"I'll keep that in mind," Callie said, smiling back. _

_Tim gagged loudly, making Daniel chuckle as he picked up his paper again._

_Arizona and Callie exchanged looks before returning to staring and smiling stupidly down into their plates, both getting lost in their thoughts of each other and the incredible night they shared. It was one of the best nights of their relationship and it was impossible to get it out of their heads. _

_"When is your next softball game?" Barbara asked to try and make conversation again. "Callie?" she said when she didn't get an answer. _

_Callie looked up, blinking as she glanced around the table. Why was her name spoken? _

_Barbara rolled her eyes and exhaled a loud huff, giving up. She didn't know why she bothered anymore. There really was no point in trying to converse or reason with lovesick teenagers. _

* * *

Callie inhaled and exhaled deeply as her mind fought to transfer from dreamland to reality. Feeling movement to her left, she smiled inwardly when warm breath overspread her cheek before lips kissed it ever so lightly, as if trying not to wake her, but unable to resist. Then the lips were gone much too soon and the bed shook from shifting weight. Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Arizona slowly rising from the bed, her arms stretched over her head. The morning sun was hitting her bare skin and hair just right, reminding Callie that the woman she loved more than life itself was more stunning than any sunrise she'd ever seen and she was damn lucky to have her. She shifted, pulling her arm out from under her pillow and reached out to wrap her fingers around the blonde's wrist, tugging her back down to the bed with little effort. Arizona turned to her, smiling.

"I didn't know you were awake," she said in a quiet tone as she leaned forward to press her lips against Callie's.

"Mmhmm," Callie hummed before deepening the kiss, Arizona's parting to allow their tongues a languid caress. She couldn't help her whimper of protest when the other woman pulled away.

"Go back to sleep, babe. I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Mmmkay," Callie mumbled. She felt another kiss on her cheek and smiled to herself, her smile never faltering as she fell back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, Callie was still alone. She opened her eyes and frowned when she found her phone sitting on the empty pillow next to her. She blinked a few times in an attempt to wake up more before picking it up, smiling when she saw she had a text from Arizona.

**Good morning beautiful fiancée of mine! Addy got called in this morning and invited me to come along with her. I didn't have the heart to wake you up again. You looked too peaceful. Call me when you get this. I want to hear your voice. I love you! **

Sighing, Callie rolled onto her side and pulled the sheet she had managed to kick off in her sleep up over her cold body before dialing Arizona.

"Hello?"

"I love you too."

Arizona smiled at the sound of Callie's low soothing just woke up voice. She always found it to be incredibly sexy. "Hey you. You up?"

"I'm actually calling you in my sleep again."

"Hmm. You should really see a doctor about that. Probably not good."

"I'm marrying one."

At that, the butterflies in Arizona's stomach fluttered and she gave her phone a goofy smile, blushing when she saw the way her companion was staring at her. She waved her hand in a shooing motion as she turned her back and lowered her voice. "Funny, I'm marrying one too."

"Oh? What a coincidence."

"Yeah." Arizona's goofy smiled was back in force. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly. I always do when you're there."

"Good." Arizona felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned back and held up a finger, earning herself an eye roll. "Callie, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I won't be too much longer." She hoped.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too." Grinning, Arizona hung up and looked up at Addison as she placed her phone back in her pocket. "Okay, even though I'm positive she immediately went back to sleep and will probably stay that way for awhile, we need to hurry."

"How do you know that?"

"She had her sleepy voice on," Arizona said as she went back to looking at the display before her. It was all overwhelming.

"Oh, of course." Addison yawned before taking a sip of her coffee. Arizona had drug her out of bed far too early for New Year's Day after having been up most the night before. So what if it was ten o'clock? She was still exhausted. "Why do we have to do this right now again?"

"Because."

Addison wrinkled her nose. "That was very informative. Thank you."

"You won't get it."

"Try me."

"She deserves a ring too. Why should she get gipped out of the experience? And I want to see her wear it, knowing that I put it there. I want the world to know Callie Torres is mine."

"You haven't thought about this before?"

"Of course I have. I just didn't know we'd be doing all this so fast. I thought I'd have more time." Arizona set her purse on the counter and pulled out her wallet. She took out a piece on paper from a secret pocket, unfolding it before handing it to Addison. "I've been carrying this around for weeks. This is what I want. I just have to find it or something just like it."

Addison looked down at the picture of a ring in her hand. The perfect ring in her opinion. She handed it back with a sigh. "This doesn't really explain why we have to do this right this second."

"Because I can't wait a second longer. And after last night, I just..." Arizona sighed. She didn't know how to accurately explain herself and she really shouldn't have to. "Okay, I know that you think it's just a stupid ring, but it's not. It's not," she said resolutely as she gripped her own ring that was now back to hanging around her neck. "It means everything to Callie and I want it to be perfect."

"I don't think that at all." Addison thought helping Callie was bad enough. After at least a hundred different options sent to her phone and email and a dozen panicky phone calls, Callie had finally found something. Addison wasn't at all prepared to live the live version now. "Are you sure that's the one you want?"

"Positive."

"Okay, but at least look at all these other options too."

"Just shut up and help me find it. You're supposed to be my best friend. It's your duty."

"I am helping!"

Both women looked up when a door opened behind the counter and an impeccably dressed man in a suit who looked like he spent more time in the mirror that morning than both of them combined. Arizona was almost jealous of how perfect his eyebrows were. She raised her own at him as he approached them with an annoyingly charming smile.

"Good morning, ladies. My name is Aaron. How can I help you today?"

"I'm just looking," Arizona replied with a polite smile before focusing her attention down again.

"She's needs an engagement ring for her girlfriend."

"Addison!" Arizona wanted to do this herself.

"What? He can probably help find it instead of us standing here all day staring and wasting time."

"I can." Aaron smiled. "It is my job, I'm good at it, and I really love to do it, if you'll let me."

"Fine," Arizona huffed. "And she's not my girlfriend anymore." When the sales associate gave her a questioning look, she continued, "She's my fiancée," she said showing him the ring dangling around her neck. "It's old. It doesn't fit anymore," she explained further, not knowing why she felt the need to.

"I can have my associate in the back resize that for you while we go through your options."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Um... " Arizona thought for a moment. "Okay, sure," she said before removing the necklace and slipping the ring off the chain. Except she couldn't bring herself to hand it over to the stranger. It's never left her body since taking it out of her box of memories months ago. The box and ring she's brought with her through every single move she's ever made since receiving it. It was hands down the most treasured item she owned.

"I promise to have it back to you as soon as possible," Aaron said, sensing her hesitation.

"Okay," Arizona said slowly as she held it out over the counter. "You're not going to ruin it, are you?" she asked as he took it from her palm.

"Of course not. You won't even be able to tell any work was done," Aaron assured her with that dumb smile again.

Arizona took a deep breath before nodding.

Aaron talked her through the process as he took some measurements before disappearing behind the door he had come from earlier. As soon as the ring was out of sight, Arizona's anxiety skyrocketed. She opened her mouth to call him back, but Addison stopped her.

"It's going to be fine. This place is very reputable," Addison said. "They know what they're doing and think about how good it will feel to have it around your finger instead of your neck."

Arizona bit her cheek nervously and nodded, hoping her friend was right.

"Okay, he's going to get right on that and you'll have it back in no time," Aaron said as he breezed back through the door. "Now, why don't you tell me a little about your relationship? Then we can get started."

"Like what?" Arizona asked, her eyes still glued to the barrier her precious ring was now hidden behind.

"Like, how did you meet? For starters."

"We met in high school."

"High school sweethearts?" Aaron grinned.

"Something like that. We were apart for a long time. It's an equally as long story."

"It seems everything has worked out, if you're here in my store now."

"Yes," Arizona said with a growing smile, her gaze finally shifting to the man. She set the print out she was still holding on the counter. "When we were first together, everything was perfect. Then things happened and we're together again, focusing on our present and our future now," she said, tapping the picture with her forefinger. "That's why I need something like this. Do you have it?"

"Do we have it?" Aaron asked with a grin as he gestured for the women to walk down to the end of the counter with him. "Just give me one sec." He pulled out a few options from the display, plus a couple they usually kept hidden away for special customers and placed them on a tray before presenting them to the two women. He and Addison watched as a smile bright enough to light up the whole room spread across Arizona's face when she saw what he set out in front of them. This was exactly why he loved his job.

* * *

"Calliope," Arizona whispered into the sleeping woman's ear, gently pushing on her shoulder as her eyes took in the scene before her. Callie's phone was on the pillow next to her head, her hand resting over it, telling the blonde she was correct in her assumption that she had fallen asleep again as soon as they hung up with each other. She was pleased to see that Callie appeared to still be naked under the sheet that loosely covered her body. Arizona briefly vacillated between doing what she was standing there to do and stripping off her own clothes and slipping under the cover to go back to sleep. She settled on taking off her shoes and jeans before shaking Callie again, knowing if she also went shirtless they wouldn't get anywhere. "Callie!"

Callie hummed a response, a sleepy smile slowly creeping across her face when she felt Arizona's presence. "Yay, you're here," she said as she rolled over onto her back. Stretching her arms over her head, she opened her eyes and blinked heavily before closing them again. She tried.

"Yay, I am." Arizona grinned when the sheet slipped down the other woman's bare chest, presenting her glorious breasts to her. Still standing at the side of the bed, she leaned forward. Propping herself up with one arm, she enveloped a nipple with her lips, moaning softly to herself as she lightly sucked, coaxing it into a hard little peak in her mouth. When she was satisfied she flicked a couple of times with her to tongue before replacing her mouth with her hand, squeezing as she moved her lips to her other breast to do the same. She had a strong love for Callie's unequaled nipples. They were so responsive and so perfect. She could do this all day.

"Mmm, babe. That feels sooo good," Callie drawled, her back arching as her right hand wrapped around the back of Arizona's neck. She disentangled her legs from the sheet before kicking away the thin material, moaning and raising her hips as Arizona's hands started to roam her newly exposed skin.

"I love how you feel," Arizona murmured.

"Feel away." Fingers ghosted along Callie's side and she sighed as every inch of her body was suffused with a warm tingling sensation. She scratched lightly at the nape of Arizona's neck and sighed again when the blonde rolled her tongue over her nipple. "I really hope you plan on taking this further."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Arizona asked, her mouth and hands still working.

"Vacation time, which means the numbers don't really matter." Callie inhaled sharply when the other woman's teeth gently grazed over her nipple. "Arizona please," she begged in a breathy whisper, her hips slowly rising again on their own. She slid her hand up, tangling her fingers in Arizona's hair as she pushed her head down further onto her breast, her other hand wrapping around a strong bicep and tugging as she opened her eyes. Getting her real first look at the blonde, she grinned. "You have no pants on."

Arizona chuckled and released the nipple she had been sucking with a pop. "Nope."

"Okay, you need to take off the rest of those clothes, come back to bed, and do me real good," Callie said as she slid a hand down the other woman's body and into her underwear. "Real, real good."

Arizona's only response to that was a groan as she pulled away completely. Standing up straight again, her eyes indulged in the sight of Callie's lush body spread out before her on the bed. She was positive that body was made just for her to enjoy and she did as often as possible. It was rare she got to see it fully exposed like this though, the bright sunlight streaming in through the open window making sure she could see every last detail. Her hands ached to be touching her again and her lips eager to explore, causing Arizona to almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. But then Callie lifted her arms and she remembered.

"Come back," Callie whined as she held out her hands, giving the other woman her best pouty face. "Why'd you stop?"

Smiling, Arizona waited.

"Arizona, bed," Callie said more assertively as she opened and closed her fingers in a grabby hand motion, freezing when a glint from her left hand caught her eye. She shot upright in a sitting position, blinking rapidly at her hand in utter confusion, trying to figure out if she was really awake or not. How? Was this a joke? She looked up at Arizona, who was still just smiling at her then back at the platinum gold three stoned diamond ring that seemed to have magically appeared on her left ring finger. Completely nonplused, she opened her mouth then closed it. Repeating the action twice before releasing a puff of air. She was at a complete loss for words. When she felt Arizona sit next to her, she looked up again. "What? When? Huh?"

Arizona chuckled. "You've always been a heavy sleeper," she said as she took Callie's hand. Holding it between hers, she met Callie's eyes and they both smiled.

"Um... So, you're much better at finding the right words to express your feelings than me." Arizona sighed as she struggled to figure out what to say. She should have thought about this first, but she had always been better at winging it. "I just want to say that from the moment I saw you sitting in that library, I somehow just knew that we were kindred spirits. We instantly connected and you seemed to just understand me without me having to explain myself. And when you didn't get me, it was still okay. You just accepted it and loved me for it. I think that connection has grown into soulmates. I used to think that was a load of crock, but there really is no use denying that it exists when I'm with you. I love you, Calliope. So much. Like, even more than I even know how to sometimes."

Callie blinked, afraid to say anything, knowing if she tried, she'd burst into tears.

"These three stones," Arizona continued as she ran her thumb over each one, "mean that I loved you back then, I love you now, and I will love you always."

"I love you, too," Callie responded in a whisper, still struggling to fight back tears.

Arizona grinned. Hearing those words from Callie still made her heart jump. "I know I don't really have to ask you if you'll marry me, because I know you will no matter what."

Looking down at their intertwined hands, Callie smiled and nodded. That was so true. She stared unblinking at the ring. She didn't normally wear jewelry on her hands. It seemed so out of place there, but so perfect at the same time. She never expected this from Arizona. She never even thought about it as a possibility. But now that it was on her finger, she realized how badly she did want it. Arizona always had a way of knowing what she needed without her knowing herself. This was no exception.

"Calliope," Arizona said, getting Callie to look at her again. "I just wanted you to wear my ring too, mostly for my own selfish reasons. I wanted us to be visibly bonded together. I couldn't wait until we were married for that. I hope that's okay."

"Are you kidding? I want to wear your ring. No, I need to wear your ring." Callie leaned forward for a kiss, but the other woman backed away. She gave her a bemused look when Arizona also dropped her hand.

"I have something else," Arizona explained as she took her necklace off. She grabbed Callie's hand again, opening her palm before gently placing the butterfly ring in the center. "I want you to put this on me."

Callie immediately did as she was told without question, quirking an eyebrow when it easily slid all the way down her finger. Just like the very first time she put it on her. A memory she never allowed herself to forget. "It fits," she said softly, barely audible.

"I had them resize it. Now I can wear it like it's supposed to be worn."

"It fits," Callie said again, her already huge smile growing. She didn't know what it was about finally seeing that ring in it's proper spot again, but there were very few moments she'd been happier in her lifetime.

"Yeah." Arizona grinned as she placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and shifted, so she was straddling her lap. Leaning forward, her lips brushed Callie's ear as she whispered, "Addy's gone."

"Where?" Callie asked with a little shiver, her hands sliding around Arizona's waist and into the back of her underwear. She groaned when she dipped her fingers lower to discover just how obviously aroused the blonde was.

"Hospital. She had work to do." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and spread her legs wider, letting out a small gasp when Callie's fingers started to explore further. "You feel so damn good," she said, her head lolling to the side. She was quickly losing complete control of her own body, an effect no one but Callie had ever had on her. It was something she would normally hate, but no, not like this. Not with Callie.

Removing her hands from Arizona's underwear, Callie lifted the other woman's shirt over her head. She dropped it on the floor next to the bed before taking her bra off and discarding it as she latched her lips around an already hard nipple. She returned a hand between Arizona's legs, lightly rubbing at her clit through the thin material covering it. Her other hand slid around her back, her nails scraping up and down her spine, giving Arizona chills and she shuddered against her as she rocked her hips in encouragement.

"Babe, please..." she pleaded, moaning when Callie added more pressure with her fingers. "Yesss. More."

Pushing the underwear aside, Callie slipped her fingers back through the blonde's wet folds, making sure to avoid the extra sensitive parts. "When will she be back?"

"She's not. We're meeting her there later." Arizona's head fell back and Callie kissed her throat before pulling her hand out again. She snapped the waistband of the panties that were suddenly a major hindrance.

"Take these off."

Arizona threw herself off Callie's lap and onto her back. Lifting her butt off the bed, she started to pull down her panties. Before she had a chance to get them down her legs, they were being ripped off of her and thrown across the room. She looked up and found Callie staring back at her, eyes rapt with desire. Arizona swore she could feel those blazing provocative eyes moving down her naked body and back up again, making her breathing become more shallow and jerky without having to even be touched. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as she watched Callie lean forward and kiss her inner thigh lightly, her loose hair tickling the sensitive skin as she kissed her again and again, each kiss growing more urgent the further up her lips traveled until she was where they both wanted her to be.

Callie kissed Arizona's slit, nuzzling it with her lips as she breathed her in before dragging her tongue over the area, humming in pleasure as her lips, tongue, and chin were coated in the wetness that had already escaped. Her excitement grew just thinking about how she was the one who could do this to the other woman. She used her fingers to spread her and felt herself become even more aroused as she exposed the most enticing and intimate parts of her fiancée for her eyes and mouth to enjoy. Licking Arizona off her lips, Callie made eye contact with her, grinning before leaning in again for more.

Arizona made a series of what could only be described as 'happy noises' as Callie's tongue idled down her length, circled her opening, traveled a little further down, and then back up again. Arizona's whole body trembled with each slow hard stroke over her clit as the actions were repeated once, twice, a third time. Then Callie slowly sunk two fingers into her heat as she flattened her tongue firmly over her clit, moving it back and forth. The oscillations of her tongue increased in speed as the blonde's moans of appreciation grew louder and louder.

"Can you go deeper?" Arizona asked between thrumming moans she couldn't seem to stop.

Mouth busy, Callie answered with her fingers, pulling out entirely before pushing in as deep as she thought she could without hurting the other woman, causing Arizona to cry out in pleasure before letting out another low prolonged moan when Callie started to suck on her clit and move her head up and down in quick short movements, creating Arizona's absolute favorite sensation. One they both knew would have her coming hard in no time. She could already feel her impending orgasm building deep within her. She started to move her hips to match the other woman's motions, a hand reaching down to find Callie's free hand and they laced their fingers, both moaning together as Callie industriously brought Arizona closer to climax.

"Deeper, babe, deeper," Arizona importuned as she bent her knees further to spread her legs as wide as possible. The nails of her free hand clawed at Callie's shoulder, begging. "I know you can go deeper."

Callie moaned in response and Arizona grunted then groaned when the other woman managed to bury her fingers even further, leaving them there as her lips sucked and tongue flicked. It was exactly what Arizona needed.

"Oh god yes, that's good. Keep doing that," she panted. Callie withdrew and drove back in just as deep. No, that was exactly what Arizona needed. "Oh fuck, Callie!" slipped from her mouth, her body jerking, followed by a longer string of incomprehensible words. Her fingers that weren't clutching onto Callie's hand tangled in the the brunette's hair, pulling painfully hard as she planted her feet firmly on the bed, pushing her hips up. She was right on the edge, holding herself there, extending her pre-orgasm pleasure for as long as possible, which wasn't long. She came hard and quick with hardly any warning, crying out as her body shook from the pleasure. Gratified beyond measure, her body jerked again before going completely limp, releasing the other woman from her hold. She laid spent on the bed with her arms splayed out to her sides and panting as she let it all sink in. Whew, that was good. So good. So, so mind-blowingly good.

Callie barely gave Arizona time to recover before sitting up on her knees, wiping her face with her forearm before licking her lips. "You need to finish what you started earlier," she said between gasps for air. God, she was so turned on. "Like, right now."

"You distracted me. That was the plan all along," Arizona shot up, eager to requite. Her lips, dry and cold from the rushes of air she was forced to take in, melded with the other woman's heated and moist lips in a deep kiss. Every fiber of Callie's being instantly weakened under the blonde's touch, Arizona easily pulling her down on top of her and rolling them over.

Callie shifted, her legs falling open, letting Arizona fully between them. The both exhaled happy sighs, their naked bodies fitting together naturally as they always do, two incomplete halves to one perfect whole. Their hands set out to caress every last inch of reachable skin as their hips ground against each other in a familiar sensual dance causing their passion to quickly mount as their lips and teeth tugged, their kiss and bodies picking up heat, setting them aflame.

But it wasn't good enough. Callie needed more. The last thread of patience she had been holding on to was completely gone. She was so worked up that anything the other woman did to her was bound to be explosive and she couldn't wait.

Grabbing either side of Arizona's head with both hands, Callie pulled her away from her lips and looked her straight in the eye as she took in long deep breath in an attempt to control her erratic heartbeats, letting it out steadily before speaking. "Make me come," she demanded softly with a nip to Arizona's bottom lip before crushing their lips back together and forcing her tongue into her mouth.

Gasping, Arizona entered her the next instant, making Callie half moan half whimper in relief, a tremor rocking her body. She lifted a foot off the bed and wrapped her leg around Arizona's waist, a hand sliding down the expanse of her back to squeeze the flesh of her ass, pulling her closer and fusing them together. She grunted and moaned as Arizona's fingers curled and twisted and thrust, again and again, working with Callie's undulant hips that were slowly and rhythmically moving against her hand.

But, Callie still greedily wanted more. "Let me touch you, too," she said, expelling a shuddering breath when Arizona thrust into her particularly hard and deep, causing the bottom half of her body to involuntarily shoot up from the bed and her nails to dig into whatever flesh she could reach. "Fuck, babe! Please let me touch you."

Arizona withdrew her fingers, letting Callie slip her hand between the two of them. They readjusted, their legs tangling in just the right way to allow them both to be able to please the other. With their foreheads pressed firmly together and eyes tightly shut, they became completely enraptured by one another, panting against the other's lips as they breathed in the same air. Unable to process anything else, their minds were held in abeyance as they gave in to the desires of their bodies, focusing solely on the sensations their unerring fingers were creating.

No more words were spoken until Callie breathed her lover's name, telling her she she was coming, Arizona responding in kind. Reconnecting their lips, Callie took a fistful of blonde hair, holding her fiancée against her, long deep moans filling each other's mouths. Breathing came to a stop as they trembled together, their orgasms overcoming their bodies with an onslaught of immense pleasure and powerful emotion.

Then all movement ceased. One of them gasped for air, the other whimpered before doing the same. Their muscles relaxed and their bodies seemed to melt together as they came down.

"Jesus..." Arizona whispered as she exhaled heavily through her mouth, her hot breath washing over Callie's lips that hers were still barely touching.

Letting out a puff of air, Callie nodded in agreement. There really weren't any other words. Arizona tried to move, but she held on strong.

"Don't," Callie whispered hoarsely. Taking a deep breath, her heart rate sped up again as another surge of unexpected emotion surged through her body. "Stay right here. Just like this. I love when we're this close and I can feel your heart pounding." She wanted to imprint every detail of this into her memory. Every feeling, every touch, every visual, every sound, every scent. All of it. She felt like she needed to remember this forever.

Arizona remained exactly where she was, her hand still between her love's legs. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and redolent of sex. Foreheads still resting together, they felt each other smile, both smiling wider as a result. Like that, they stayed, basking in each other's warmth and mutual adoration until Arizona whispered, "We're getting married," into the silence, lifting her head just in time to see Callie's smile form and her eyes open.

"We can still beat those sixty-three years."

"For sure."

"And we're already past all the hardest stuff. Even the stuff we could have never predicted."

Arizona pressed their cheeks together again and closed her eyes, almost unable to believe what she was about to say. She inhaled deeply. "We made it," she said as she let her breath out.

Callie held her own breath as she let the full meaning of that sink in. "We made it," she echoed softly.

And just like that in the quiet of a room eleven hundred miles from the city they were building their life together in and twenty-seven hundred miles from the treehouse they first fell in love in, they together made peace with their inextricable pasts. Their new, stronger love was their recompense.

Languor began to set in, Arizona sighing deeply as she gave Callie a soft and long meaningful kiss before sliding off her body. Nuzzling herself into the brunette's side, she removed her hand from between her legs, resting it on her thigh as Callie enfolded her in her arms. They fell asleep, feeling lighter, freer, happier. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!"

"Hmph."

"Calliiiie, wakey wakey!"

Callie groaned at the annoyingly chirpy voice in her ear. She may love the owner of that voice with all of her heart, but she could still be aggravating at times. "I think you mean, sleepy, sleepy," she mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow her face was planted in. When she didn't receive a response, she opened her eyes. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Arizona turned on her side still naked and grinning back at her. Like that was going to get Callie out of bed.

"I know that look and no," Arizona said firmly when she saw the way the other woman's tongue peeked out of her mouth as her eyes scanned her body. She knew, without a doubt, that whatever thoughts she was having were in no way pure.

Callie ignored her, turning to her side before leaning in for a kiss, Arizona readily returning it, to her surprise. Testing how far she could get, Callie pushed forward as she shifted to be able to use her hands more freely.

Callie's mouth, along with her roaming hands distracted Arizona enough to not notice she had been pushed onto her back, Callie rolling on top of her, increasing the intensity of her caresses and their kiss as she settled between her legs. Once she realized what was happening, Arizona pulled away, slightly flushed and out of breath.

"It's three in the afternoon," she said as if that meant anything.

"So?" Callie tried to go back in for another kiss, but was pushed away. She let out a loud huff to make sure Arizona knew exactly how irritated she was.

"We need to get up. Have you even had anything to eat yet today?"

Callie raised an eyebrow, a ribald yet endearing smile on her lips.

"Food, Callie!" Arizona laughed as she wiggled her way out from under her fiancée, standing up as quickly as possible before she got pulled back in.

Refusing to leave the bed, Callie rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand as she watched naked Arizona move around the room. She loved watching naked Arizona do anything. She pulled various articles of clothing out of one of their suitcases before putting on a bra, making Callie pout. It felt like such a crime.

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day having engagement sex? I reeeeally like engagement sex. Way better than promise ring sex."

Arizona laughed as she pulled a shirt over her head. Poking her head through the top of it and pulling out her hair, she smiled and shook her head when she saw Callie's pleading puppy dog eyes. "Not going to work this time. We did that all night and afternoon."

"Aaaand?" Callie wasn't seeing her point.

"And I'm exhausted and need a break. I also really want to take you to the hospital. This is the only day we can do it, since we leave tomorrow. Lyle said we could have coffee together at four-thirty."

"Or we could stay here and catch him next trip."

"No, I want to see him now. He practically singlehandedly made me the surgeon that I am and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you guys to meet for real. This is important to me, Calliope. Please get up."

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked when the other woman still didn't move. There was something in her eyes and the way she was looking her that intrigued her enough not to get mad. Yet.

Callie sighed, feeling silly. She hesitated before answering. "I was thinking about you and me, kind of."

"Good things?"

Callie nodded, smiling. "Always."

"What kind of things?" Arizona pressed on.

"I was just thinking about how good it makes me feel to be the most important person in someone's life. I've never been that person until you. It's nice."

"Am I the most important person in your life?"

"You absolutely are," Callie said with implicit certainty.

Arizona sat down on the edge of the bed, her fingers reaching out to sweep Callie's hair aside before lightly tracing random patterns along her shoulder and chest. She smiled softly at her as she took a moment to process that. "You're right, that does feel really good."

Callie lifted her left hand to cup Arizona's cheek and grinned when she caught sight of her ring. Her gorgeous perfect ring. That was going to take some getting used to. "If anyone would have told me last year that'd I'd be engaged to be married," she said as she ran her thumb softly over the blonde's cheekbone, "I would have called them crazy. But being engaged to you? I would have had them committed against their will."

"It is pretty crazy." Leaning into Callie's touch, Arizona sighed happily and closed her eyes, almost letting herself get pulled back into the brunette's trap. She actually would have if Callie hadn't been the one to get up first, leaving her alone and confused on the bed.

"Get up, love," Callie grinned. "Thought you wanted to go?"

Arizona shot her fiancée a playful glare before jumping up and throwing her arms around her neck. She pushed her back as she kissed her hard, making them both stumble over their feet.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, successfully holding them both up. "Our clothes are over there."

"I thought we should probably shower."

"We have time?"

"There's always time for a shower together."

"I'll have to remember that for the next time you tell me no." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and drug her backwards towards the bathroom, both giggling when they hit the closed door. She had forgotten that minor detail.

"Smooth," Arizona teased.

"Shut up." Callie reached behind her and opened the door, both falling through it and crashing into the vanity. "Ow! Son-of-a!" she yawped, grimacing as she rubbed her lower back. That was going to bruise.

"Sshh, I'll make it better." Arizona pecked her lips. Stepping back, she took off her own shirt along with her bra.

"That's helping, but it still hurts," Callie pouted.

Arizona went to the shower, turned the water on, and checked the temperature before pulling the curtain all the way open. "Get in the shower."

"I thought you-"

"If you get in the shower right now, I promise to make you forget all your pain."

Callie got in the shower without another word. Arizona jumped in after her, the front of their bodies and lips crushing together instantaneously. They were so going to be late.

* * *

**And this concludes part one. Sorry part two isn't ready. I just really wanted to give you guys something. **


End file.
